Best Friends
by Laet43590
Summary: Et s'ils avaient eu un passé commun avant leur première rencontre ? Et si la soirée de lancement de Derrick Storm leur servait de tremplin pour se retrouver ? FIC OCC .
1. Chapter 1

Une Histoire OCC enfin par entièrement. Et si, notre Caskett ne s'était pas connue à la soirée de lancement de Derrick Storm, et s'ils avaient eu un passé avant ? Et si cette soirée de lancement avait été l'occasion de renouer les liens ? Comment l'histoire se serait-elle déroulée ?

Pour le besoin de cette histoire, Castle et Kate ont le même âge. Je ne change rien à leur histoire, à leur conquête, je reprend les bases et j'ajoute ma sauce.

J'espère que l'idée vous plaira, trouver des histoires qui n'ont pas déjà été traité un chalenge alors...Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas.

* * *

 **Best Friends.**

* * *

 _ **Mars 2009, quelques heures avant la Book Party de « Tempête de feu », de nos jours**_

Debout devant l'étagère remplie de ses livres, vêtu de son costume-cravate noir , Rick contemplait avec nostalgie l'ensemble de sa carrière. Avec plus d'une dizaine de romans policiers à son actif à seulement trente et un ans, il était l'auteur le plus en vogue sur la grande pomme, en ce moment. Les aventures de Derrick Storm se vendaient comme du petit pain, il était le maître du macabre comme le surnommait le monde de l'édition. Il avait tout pour lui, l'argent, la gloire et une fille extraordinaire.

Pourtant ce soir, comme à chaque Book Party à laquelle il assistait, son coeur se pinçait en espérant la voir. Il était là grâce à elle, grâce à sa mère, grâce à ce pan de sa vie dont elle avait été la première investigatrice. C'est elle qui l'avait poussé à croire en son rêve, elle qui avait été présente dès les premiers instants...elle qui lui avait donné un réel sentiment d'appartenance….. elle était sa meilleure amie…l'amour de sa vie.

La gorge nouée par l'émotion , il détourna le regard pour tomber sur une vieille photo de lui entouré de sa famille d'adoption. Cette photo avait un arrière- goût amer en bouche. Elle lui rappelait combien il avait été aimé, combien il aurait pu être heureux avec elle…..combien il avait perdu.

Les yeux emplis de larmes, il sortit de sa transe en entendant la voix de sa mère qui se dirigeait dans sa direction, un verre de Chardonnay à la main :

-Tu devrais l'appeler  
-Qui ça ?  
-Richard, ne joue pas aux idiots, on sait tous les deux que tu ne l'es pas.

Elle le voyait se débattre avec ses sentiments, ses souvenirs tant de fois ces dernières années , que son coeur se serrait un peu plus chaque jour. Elle aussi regrettait cette jeune fille qu'il pleurait silencieusement depuis plus de dix ans. Regrettait cette étincelle dans les yeux de son fils qu'elle seule arrivait à faire naitre.

Soupirant devant cette énième tentative de sa part, il mit les mains dans ses poches et se retourna pour contempler sa mère. Vêtue d'une magnifique robe émeraude, elle lui souriait tendrement.

-Appelle-la.  
-Non  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu sais pourquoi .  
-Non, je ne le sais pas. Tu évites sans arrêt le sujet quand il s'agit de Katherine.  
-Mère!  
-Elle te manque.  
-Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des années. Je le vis très bien.  
-En es-tu sûr ? Parce que depuis ce jour dont on ne peut pas parler, tu t'es...  
-Oh arrête , on dirait une vieille réplique d'Harry Potter. Kate n'est pas Voldemor, nous pouvons très bien en parler ou même prononcer son nom.  
-Ah oui? Alors dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux ?  
-Rien… la vie nous a simplement éloignés, mentit Rick en détournant le regard.

Il mentait, il le savait. Il pourrait très facilement l'appeler….il avait son numéro de téléphone, il savait où elle travaillait…mais…la peur, l'appréhension de sa réaction et les années l'en avaient dissuadé. Leur dernière altercation l'avait brisé, il avait décidé de lui laisser du temps et de l'espace, mais après des appels de sa part restés dans l'absence de réponse et l'indifférence totale, il avait simplement abandonné.

\- Oh rien que ça ? ..Pour un auteur de bestsellers, ton histoire manque un peu de vérité...Richard, depuis que Katherine n'est plus dans ta vie, tu t'es renfermé.  
-Je ne me suis pas renfermé, ronchonna, de mauvaise foi, Castle en s'installant sur son fauteuil de bureau. J'ai vécu. Je suis devenu un auteur célèbre, je me suis marié, j'ai eu un enfant et…  
-Et pourtant tu n'arrives pas à combler le vide qu'elle a laissé. Tu sais….peut-être qu'elle aussi n'arrive pas à combler ce vide. Vous étiez si proches. Je me souviens encore que Johanna disait….  
-C'est du passé, déglutit-il difficilement en repensant, les larmes aux yeux, à la mère de Kate qu'il avait appris à aimer comme la sienne.  
-Continue de le nier si tu veux, soupira Martha devant son nigaud de fils  
-Et puis, elle pourrait faire le premier pas aussi  
-Sérieusement ? Je pensais que la trentaine t'avais fait oublier les querelles de bac à sable...et puis as-tu oublié de qui l'on parle ?  
-Non, soupira Rick  
-Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, Kiddo….mais vous vous êtes séparés à un endroit de la vie de Katherine où elle aurait eu besoin de toi.  
-J'ai été là pour elle ! c'est elle qui….  
-Elle a perdu sa mère  
-Je le sais ! Je me souviens très bien de ce moment-là , je te le rappelle!  
-Richard…prends ce téléphone, appelle-la et ôte moi de ce joli visage cette tête d'enterrement , ajouta-t-elle en faisant demi-tour. On sait tous les deux qu'elle ne viendra à cette book party sans un petit coup de pouce.

Dix années…elle ressassait ce même monologue depuis dix ans. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait pu se passer entre Katherine et son fils. La mort de la mère de cette dernière avait pu entacher leur relation, mais de là à couper tout contact ? Elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle espérait que, pour une fois, son fils écouterait ses conseils.

Elle savait pertinemment que la mort de la mère de Kate avait joué dans leur relation , tout comme la venue au monde de sa petite fille mais elle avait espéré que leurs querelles, leurs différends pourraient trouver une solution après toutes ces années.

Toujours assis en face de son bureau, Rick caressait du bout des doigts son téléphone. Pourrait-il l'appeler ? Pouvait-il faire ce premier pas ? Dix années….dix années à se demander comment elle allait….dix années à tenter de se souvenir du son de son rire, de la chaleur de ses étreintes, de l'odeur de sa peau….. dix années à pleurer cette relation perdue.

Il avait de ses nouvelles par son père. Jim lui avait annoncé qu'elle était désormais lieutenant de police à New-York. Il savait où la trouver….Son père lui avait même donné son numéro de téléphone un jour, dans l'espoir qu'il ferait le premier pas.

Rick faisait la une de tous les journaux, la page six était une habitude pour lui...et elle, elle était lieutenant…..si elle voulait des nouvelles de sa part , elle saurait où le trouver. Les mains tremblantes, il se demandait qu'elle serait sa réaction…

Fatigué, il se gratta la nuque en fermant les yeux, et se laissa envahir par l'un de ses nombreux souvenirs…..

 **Été 1988.**

 _Debout au milieu du parc, Richard observait avec attention son nouvel environnement._  
 _Sa mère venait de faire l'acquisition d'un pavillon dans le côté Est de Manhattan._

 _Dire que le petit garçon, âgé de 8 ans à peine, n'était pas emballé était un euphémisme. Il avait dû dire au revoir à tous ses amis et son école, pour se retrouver au milieu de personnes totalement inconnues._

 _La maison que venait d'acheter sa mère était non loin du parc où il se trouvait. Sa mère était une actrice, et avec la nomination à un Tony pour une pièce de Shakespeare dans laquelle elle était apparue, Martha Rodgers avait décidé de placer ses économies dans un petit pavillon, non loin de la périphérie de la grande pomme, afin de s'assurer à elle et à son fils unique un avenir confortable._

 _Richard n'avait que sa mère. Il n'avait jamais connu son père. Après une seule nuit, son géniteur était parti au petit matin en laissant sa mère seule et enceinte._  
 _N'avoir pas connu son père avait été handicapant les premières années de sa vie, mais il avait réussi à faire de cette faiblesse une force._

 _Les yeux toujours dans le vague, il en fut sorti par la voix de sa mère :_

 _-Oh regarde, il y a même des balançoires_  
 _-Ouais, ronchonna toujours le petit garçon en tapant dans un caillou_  
 _-Ne fais pas cette tête. On est au milieu d'une rue remplie de maisons, tu vas vite trouver des amis_  
 _-J'avais des amis…_  
 _-Richard, soupira Martha, épuisée par cette guerre incessante avec son fils. Si j'ai acheté cette maison, c'est pour nous….pour ton bien._  
 _-On était bien là-bas_  
 _-Et bien devine quoi? On sera encore mieux ici. Plus besoin de monter tous ses escaliers à longueur de temps et plus besoin non plus d'entendre Mr Kubiac sous sa douche. Je te jure que cet homme m'a fait perdre la raison un bon nombre de fois avec tout le vacarme qu'il pouvait engendrer._

 _Elle ne voulait pas se battre avec lui. Le déménagement était déjà une sacrée épreuve quand on était mère célibataire, alors voir son fils, si peu enthousiaste devant le pavillon qu'elle venait de s'offrir, agaça l'actrice ._

 _Elle comprenait très bien que Richard était réticent à l'idée de se faire de nouveaux copains ou de changer d'école, mais elle savait aussi qu'à cet âge-là les enfants s'acclimataient très bien dans un nouvel environnement._

 _L'observant quelques secondes encore, elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant une petite voix derrière elle :_

 _-Bonjour….vous êtes la nouvelle voisine ?_  
 _-Je…oui, sourit Martha, en découvrant une petite brunette aux yeux verts, vêtue d'une salopette bleu et d'un tee-shirt violet._  
 _-Les messieurs qui portent vos cartons vous réclament_  
 _-Oh miséricorde…je ne peux pas avoir cinq minutes pour souffler, s'exaspéra Martha, alors que la petite l'observait avec méfiance en fronçant les sourcils, devant les grands geste de l'actrice._  
 _-Je suis Martha,….et voici mon fils Richard…Richard, soupira la matriarche en le voyant toujours aussi boudeur. Dis bonjour._  
 _-Bonjour, ronchonna Rick_  
 _-Bonjour…je suis Kate…Kate Beckett._  
 _-Eh bien enchantée de faire ta connaissance, jeune fille. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller voir ce que veulent ces messieurs._

 _Sans ajouter un autre mot, Martha laissa son fils avec la nouvelle voisine, en espérant que la petite pourrait redonner le sourire à Rick._

 _-Tu n'as pas l'air très content d'être ici_  
 _-Non_  
 _-Pourquoi ?_  
 _-Je connais personne ici, soupira le petit garçon aux yeux bleus._

 _La tristesse de son nouveau voisin toucha Kate. S'avançant de quelques pas, elle l'observa une demi seconde avant de lui sourire et de lui tendre la main :_

 _-Eh bien moi c'est Kate_  
 _-Je sais_  
 _-J'ai huit ans et toi ?_  
 _-Pareil , soupira le petit garçon._

 **Mars 2009, de nos jours, appartement de Kate Beckett.**

Son téléphone portable à l'oreille, et les mains encombrées d'un carton d'archives du douzième, Kate pénétrait dans son appartement sous les remontrances de son père :

-Kathie, on pourrait y aller ensemble  
-Je ne peux pas, j'ai des choses à….  
-Je croyais que tu étais sur le chemin du retour  
-Je le suis, s'exaspéra la lieutenant , mais je….  
-Kathie, je suis certain que Richard aimerait te voir, tenta une nouvelle fois son père.

Déposant le carton qu'elle portait à bout de bras sur son ilôt central , Kate soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle aussi aurait aimé le voir….elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler et s'excuser pour les mots qu'elle avait eus à son égard, pour tous les nombreux appels en absence qu'elle avait ignorés de sa part.

Dix années…..elle avait passé dix années à le vouloir à ses côtés. Elle avait eu tellement besoin de lui…..il était son meilleur ami…l'homme qu'elle avait aimé…..mais elle avait laissé la perte de sa mère et son chagrin l'éloigner.

Son entêtement et sa fierté l'avaient poussée à s'éloigner de lui, et désormais après dix années, elle ne savait pas comment faire le premier pas.

Elle ne se voyait pas l'appeler ou même venir à sa book party de ce soir. Elle était terrifiée de sa réaction ….et s'il désapprouvait et ne voulait pas la voir ? Toutes ces questions, elle se les posait à chaque évènement dans lequel il apparaissait et où elle désirait le rejoindre.

Kate avait suivi de loin sa carrière, à travers les journaux, les dires de son père et des merveilleuses histoires qu'il publiait. Elle connaissait tous les livres du grand Rick Castle, elle était une de ses premières fans…..mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage de lui faire face…..pas après leur dernière altercation, pas avec les mots qu'elle lui avait crachés sous le poids de la douleur et du rejet…pas après avoir ignoré ses appels…..et la naissance d'Alexis.

Les remords lui serrèrent le coeur, et dans un énième soupir, elle murmura à son père :

-Je ne peux pas…..pas comme ça, papa.  
-Kathie….ta mère aurait voulu que….  
-Je le sais…..je le sais….mais pas comme ça.

Ouvrant les yeux en se grattant la nuque, elle lui déclara, tout en se raclant la gorge :

-Je dois te laisser. Profite de ta soirée  
-Veux-tu que je lui dise quelque chose de ta part ? proposa gentiment Jim, en espérant qu'un jour l'un des deux arrête leurs chamailleries.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remédié à leur problèmes dès le début…..il s'en voulait d'être tombé dans la boisson en oubliant Kate…il regrettait toutes ces années où il aurait pu leur faire entendre raison…..et aujourd'hui, quelque part, il n'osait pas aller contre eux, pas avec le passif qu'il avait eu lors de la mort de sa femme.

Pesant le pour et le contre de cette question qu'il lui avait posée un nombre incalculable de fois, Kate posa le regard sur sa photo d'obtention de diplôme de fin d'année, où elle siégeait le sourire aux lèvres près de Rick et de ses parents. Ils étaient si jeunes…..si insouciants à cette époque….ils pensaient que leur amitié survivrait à tout.

-Kathie ? répéta Jim en attendant patiemment une réponse positive de sa fille.

Lui laisser un mot de sa part ? Que devait-elle dire ? Félicitions pour ce nouveau roman ? Bravo pour ta carrière d'écrivain? je suis fière de toi ? Ma mère serait fière de toi aussi ? …..comment va ta fille ? Comment vas-tu ?

Mon dieu…..toutes ces questions étaient si futiles et dénuées de sens après plus de dix ans….ils avaient grandi ensemble, aimé ensemble, pleuré ensemble, mais après plus d'une décennie d'absence , ils avaient évolué l'un sans l'autre, et ce passé auquel elle se raccrochait n'existait plus….ils n'étaient plus Kate et Rick. Il était devenu un auteur célèbre alors qu'elle était une simple flic…..ils n'étaient plus d'une même monde….elle devrait juste abandonner cette idée.

-Kathie ?  
-Je…..non... Ne lui dis rien  
-Kathie, tu….  
-Bonne soirée papa, le coupa-t-elle, la boule au ventre, avant de raccrocher.

Les mains sur son ilot central, les épaules affaissées par le chagrin, elle ferma les yeux en se laissant envahir par un nouveau souvenir….

 **Juillet 1994, année de leur 15 ans.**

 _Allongés sur le sable, près du lac qui borde la cabane familiale des Beckett, Kate se laissait bercer par le bruit du clavier de son meilleur ami. Les vacances d'été venaient tout juste de débuter et comme un rituel bien_ _huilé depuis leur dix ans, Kate et Rick passaient quelque jours ensemble dans le chalet, à lire, se promener, ou pêcher en compagnie de Jim et Johanna._

 _Mais si cette idée était attrayante étant enfant , elle commençait à peser pour les jeunes adolescents qu'ils étaient._

 _\- Maddie va à la soirée de Tomy ce soir et nous...on est là_

 _\- Hum, répondit Rick concentrer sur son ordinateur_

 _\- Comme si a quinze ans , on voulait chasser les grenouilles_

 _\- Hum_

 _\- Tu m'écoutes au moins ? gémit Kate , en observant son meilleur ami_ _, en short kaki et débardeur blanc, concentrer plus sur don clavier que sur ces_ _jérémiades ._

 _\- Oui, je t'écoutes, soupira Rick. Tu préfères chasser autre choses que les grenouilles_

 _\- Exactement, sourit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Rick ? Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? ajouta-telle en le voyant à nouveau les yeux sur son écran._

 _Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés .Au fil des années, Rick était devenu un membre à part entière de sa famille. Il n'était plus le voisin de la rue d'à côté , non , il était comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu….il était son meilleur ami._

 _Du fait des absences répétées de Martha dues à son emploi, Richard passait énormément de temps avec la famille Beckett. Johanna et Jim étaient comme des parents de substitution. Il mangeait fréquemment chez Kate, et partait avec elle pour de longs week-end au chalet familial._

 _-Un roman_  
 _-Un roman? rien que ça, sourit-elle désabusé par la_ _légèreté de sa réponse_  
 _-Enfin….une ébauche, rectifia-t-il en soupirant devant son écran_  
 _-Et depuis quand écris-tu un roman sans me le dire ?_  
 _-Ce n'est pas non plus le scoop du siècle, c'est juste quelque lignes, rétorqua Rick, avant d'ajouter, devant son air outré. Ta mère m'a offert un livre pour mon anniversaire_  
 _-Casino Royal, je le sais, je l'ai choisi avec elle, affirma Kate , désormais tout ouïe devant ses explications, alors que son ami fermait son ordinateur portable pour le déposer à ses côtés._  
 _-Oui…..et j'ai adoré. Tu vas penser que c'est bête mais…..ça m'a donné l'envie d'écrire ma propre histoire._  
 _-Une histoire d'espionnage ?_  
 _-Plutôt un livre d'enquête…..enfin je ne sais pas, plus j'écris et plus je me dis que c'est idiot, soupira-t-il_  
 _-Moi je trouve ça super_

 _Elle était sincèrement heureuse pour lui….étonnée, mais heureuse. Lui, si peu sûr de lui, si timide par moments à dévoiler des pans de sa vie, s'abandonnait à écrire. Stupéfaite par cette idée , elle se rassit un peu plus confortablement, et lui rétorqua :_

 _-Je pourrai le lire quand tu auras fini ?_  
 _-Non_  
 _-Non ?_  
 _-Kate, c'est nul…._  
 _-Ne dis pas ça. Je suis certaine que tu es doué pour ça_  
 _-Doué? Je n'ai que quinze ans…._  
 _-et alors ? Tu pourrais être un prodige de l'écriture_  
 _-Je…._  
 _-Tu as peut-être trouvé ta voie_  
 _-L'écriture ? sourit-il, incrédule, alors que ses yeux bleus ressortaient davantage avec les rayons du soleil_  
 _-Oui._  
 _-Je crois que tu es, et seras la seule à le penser, affirma-t-il, en riant devant la mine sérieuse de sa meilleure amie._

 _Vexée qu'il ne prenne pas cette conversation au sérieux, elle soupira de frustration avant de lui rétorquer:_

 _-Tu penses que mon rêve de devenir la plus jeune femme à présider la cour suprême est stupide et inimaginable ?_  
 _-Non….bien sûr que non…mais écrivain ? Sérieusement ? reprit-il en retirant son sourire de son joli minois_  
 _-Tu es tout aussi capable que moi. Si c'est ce que tu aimes, alors pourquoi pas ?_

 _Réfléchissant à l'argumentation de Kate, Richard se laissa choir à l'arrière sur sa serviette de plage, et lui sourit en murmurant :_

 _-Peut-être que tu pourras le lire quand j'aurai terminé…_

 _Et elle l'avait lu...ainsi que tous les autres romans qu'il avait publié par la suite._

 **2009, de nos jours, appartement de Kate.**

Sortie de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone, Kate sursauta avant de répondre, en soupirant :

-Beckett  
-Yo ! On a un meurtre  
-Déjà ? Je viens tout juste de rentrer, soupira-t-elle, en reprenant en mains ses clés et son insigne  
-Les meurtriers n'attendent pas, et c'est notre nuit de garde  
-Je le sais.

\- Ce cas va te plaire...la fille est recouverte de pétale de rose...c'est hallucinant

\- Espo, arrête de t'extasier devant un meurtre c'est flippant. Envoie-moi l'adresse sur mon téléphone, et appelle Ryan, ajouta-t-elle en raccrochant.

Après un dernier regard sur sa photo de promo, Kate referma la porte de son appartement en se maudissant pour son manque de courage. Elle devrait l'appeler…..elle devrait faire le premier pas. Elle devrait laisser toutes ses peurs derrière elle et simplement discuter avec son meilleur ami...

* * *

 _ **Et voilà , je repars sur le premier épisode de la saison 1 comme base pour la suite. Cette histoire aura de nombreux flashback de leurs passés, elle ne suivra pas le cours de tous les épisodes mais je me baserais sur un certains nombre.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas si l'idée plait , j'attend de vos nouvelles. La suite ne paraitra pas avant la semaine prochaine. Bonne fête de noël à tous.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2.**

* * *

-Meurtre, mystère, macabre... Comment un policier au sang froid implacable, une femme fatale, et le canon glacé d'un revolver nous tiennent tant en haleine et réussissent à nous maintenir éveillés jusqu'aux premières heures du matin ? Encore une fois, l'alchimie est là, et ce soir nous célébrons le maître du roman policier en fêtant la sortie de son dernier livre, "Tempête de Feu », déclarait l'éditrice et ex-femme de Richard devant une assemblée de pleine de fans.  
-Le dernier chapitre et la sensationnelle conclusion de la série policière du héros Derrick Storm que nous adorons tous. J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le maître incontesté du macabre, Rick Castle !

Debout au milieu de la foule dans son smoking noir Armani et ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Rick s'amusait avec ses nombreuses admiratrices. Le sourire aux lèvres, il continuait à faire perdurer l'image qu'il véhiculait depuis de nombreuses années : un homme à femmes.

Lui, si timide et si peu sûr de lui durant son adolescence, avait changé du tout au tout avec le succès. L'image d'un père de famille sérieux et pantouflard ne faisait pas vendre, comme lui notifiait à chaque sortie officielle sa maison d'édition.

Pour vendre, il se devait de vendre aussi une image. Celle d'un jeune auteur de trente ans, père de famille, qui adorait s'amuser et qui croquait la vie à pleines dents.

C'était la raison de son enthousiasme feint ce soir. Un sourire aux lèvres, un stylo à la main, il proposait à ses nombreuses fans des autographes, sans rien lâcher de son côté charmeur.

Un peu plus loin, assis au bar avec un verre d'eau à la main, Jim Beckett observait du coin de l'oeil celui qu'il avait appris à aimer comme son propre fils. L'image qu'il véhiculait dans ces soirées et dans les magazines était tellement loin de celle du garçon qu'il avait pratiquement élevé avec sa femme.

Soupirant devant une énième poitrine que Rick signait, il se laissa emporter dans l'un de ses souvenirs.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _-Il va falloir penser à agrandir la cabane, songea Jim, en observant de loin sa fille unique, allongée sur le sable en maillot de bain avec Rick à ses côtés._  
 _-Une chambre de plus ? répéta, intriguée, Johanna en levant un sourcil. Si c'est une proposition pour agrandir la famille, je suis désolée de te dire que je suis trop vieille pour ça._  
 _-Quoi ? non…..et puis tu n'es pas trop vieille, sourit-il en la contemplant amoureusement sur son rocking chair, un livre à la main. Dois-je te rappeler à quel point tu m'as enchanté hier soir?_  
 _\- Non, murmura-t-elle en l'admirant aussi._

 _Jim et Johanna étaient mariés depuis presque vingt ans. A quarante trois ans, ils avaient tout pour être heureux. Une carrière professionnelle d'avocat enrichissante et une vie de famille bien remplie. Katherine Hougton Beckett était leur seule et unique fille. Après la naissance de leur merveille, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'attendre quelques années avant de réitérer l'expérience, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Après plusieurs fausses couches, Johanna avait abandonné l'idée d'agrandir la famille._

 _Ils avaient alors acheté un petit chalet en bord de lac, pour profiter pleinement de tous les instants de la vie avec leur fille chérie._

 _La venue de Rick dans leur vie était devenue comme une évidence au fur et à mesure des années. Il était le fils qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Lui et Kate s'entendaient à merveille depuis leurs huit ans._

 _C'est donc surprise que Johanna observait son mari près de la vitre du chalet, en train de scruter leurs deux adolescents._

 _-Pourquoi une troisième chambre alors ? demanda-t-elle, toujours autant intriguée_  
- _Kathie grandit…..enfin…elle a changé_  
 _-Changé ?_  
 _-Et je suis sûr que Rick s'en est aperçu, argumenta le patriarche en bougonnant, alors que sa femme souriait à son explication._  
 _-Oh oui, il l'a remarqué. Tu as vu comme il la regarde, il est mignon_  
 _-Non, il n'est pas mignon, il est en rut !_  
 _-en rut ? tant que ça ! se mit-elle à rire. Ce n'est pas un animal, Jim_  
 _-Non, c'est un prédateur ! Crois-moi, j'ai été à cet âge là. Et je ne pense pas que Richard s'émerveille du cerveau de notre chère fille._  
 _-Tu es….ridicule. Et puis, elle aussi a peut-être remarqué que Richard a grandi ?_  
 _-Que veux-tu dire ? fit Jim, effaré , le visage blême_  
 _-Il a grandi…..énormément. Ce n'est plus le petit garçon à qui j'apprenais à faire des cookies. Il est un homme…fort séduisant._  
 _-Oh mon dieu, je vais de ce pas faire cette troisième chambre !_  
 _-Jim, tu crois vraiment que cette troisième chambre les empêchera de se rapprocher s'ils le décident ?_  
 _-S'il touche à Kathie, je le tue !_  
 _-Jim! fit-elle outrée_  
 _-Quoi? J'aime ce gamin, vraiment….mais….mais….._  
 _-Mais quoi ?_  
 _-Mais….. pas ma fille !_

 _Souriant en se mordant la lèvre inférieure devant la mine déconfite de son mari, Johanna se leva de son fauteuil, en déposant son livre pour venir lui prendre la main avec une infinie tendresse._

 _Les yeux dans les yeux, elle tentait de trouver les mots qui apaiseraient les peurs de son cher et tendre, quand le cri de leur fille à l'extérieur les surprit tous les deux._

 _Dehors, posée comme un sac à patate sur une des épaules de Richard, Kate se débattait avec ses pieds et ses mains, pour ne pas partir à l'eau._

 _-Ne fais pas ça ! hurlait-elle en lui tapant le dos_  
 _-Alors ….dis-le !_  
 _-Non,je ne le dirai pas !_  
 _-Allez, Kate…sinon…..c'est le plongeon, l'avertit Rick, tout sourire , en tentant de maintenir comme il le pouvait son amie qui gigotait dans tous les sens._  
 _-Non ! non ! et …..non !_  
 _-Ok…..alors….un…deux….._  
 _-Ne fais pas ça ! Je te jure que tu vas le regretter !_  
 _-Et trois…..c'est parti pour le grand…..Aie ! Aie! Aie ! cria Rick, alors que Kate lui pinçait de toutes ses forces l'oreille droite en se contorsionnant. Pomme ! Pomme ! Pomme ! Hurla-t-il sous le regard amusé de Jim et Johanna._

 _Doucement, Richard déposa au sol Kate, qui souriait fièrement,les cheveux aux vent, alors que ce dernier se tenait l'oreille en gémissant de douleur._

 _-Tu m'as mutilé_  
 _-Tu n'as qu'à m'écouter ! Quand je dis non, ! c'est non ! Et mutilé? Sérieusement ? ricana Kate, les mains sur ses hanches, en le lorgnant sans vergogne dans son maillot de bain._

 _Rick était un adolescent très bien bâti. Ses larges épaules et sa taille donnaient à Kate un sentiment de sécurité, depuis des années, mais ces dernières semaines, elle commençait à l'observer sous un oeil différent. Les deux jeunes enfants de huit ans avaient bien grandi pour laisser place à deux jeunes adultes…..séduisants et attirants._

 _-Oui ! Je vais être sourd ! bougonna-t-il en se frottant l'oreille, alors que Beckett riait devant son air théâtral._  
 _-Il faut toujours que tu exagères_  
 _-Tu plaisantes , j'espère !_  
 _-Non, d'ailleurs si tu ne fais pas carrière dans l'écriture, pense au théâtre._  
 _\- Tu….je….._  
 _-Oh et au fait…..à défaut d'être sourd, tu vas être mouillé_  
 _-Mouillé ? répéta-t-il, intrigué, avant qu'elle ne pose ses mains sur son torse pour le pousser dans l'eau._

 _Perdant l'équilibre devant l'assaut de Beckett, Rick tenta de garder les pieds sur le ponton en vain. Après un dernier regard surpris, il plongea les fesses les premières dans l'eau froide du lac, sous le rire de Kate et ses parents._

 _-Tu es une diablesse ! s'écria Rick, en sortant la tête de l'eau._  
 _-Tu vois, sourit Jo en caressant la main de son mari. Elle sait se défendre._  
 _-Je le sais…..mais…..il pourrait lui briser le coeur. De tous les garçons qu'elle risque de rencontrer, il risque d'être le seul avec ce pouvoir là._  
 _-Elle pourrait aussi lui briser le coeur, rétorqua Jo. Ta fille n'est pas des plus innocentes...je pense même qu'elle a plus de chance de dévergonder Rick que l'inverse._  
 _-Mais….._  
 _-Et si Rick devait être son premier grand amour, je pense qu'on aurait pu trouver pire, non ?_  
 _-Je…..attends, attends…..ne me dis pas que tu cautionnes…qu'ils…..tous les deux…..entre eux! balbutia-t-il_  
 _-Jim, ils ont quinze ans…..dans un an ou deux…..ça va arriver. Peut-être pas avec Richard….. mais, ta fille va devenir une femme tôt ou tard._

 _Déglutissant devant cette information, Jim lâcha du regard sa femme pour observer sa fille et Rick à l'extérieur, en train de se chamailler gentiment. Ils avaient l'air complice….mais de là à accepter la future sexualité de sa fille….., pensait-il, alors que les caresses de sa femme sur sa main se faisaient de plus en plus appuyées._

 _-Je vais lui parler, murmura-t-elle pour tenter de le rassurer_  
 _-A qui ? A Richard ? fit-il, étonné, en scrutant sa femme tout sourire_  
 _-Non….à notre fille. Je te laisse le loisir de discuter avec Richard de ces choses-là…..entre hommes…si Martha est d'accord, bien entendu._  
 _-Tu veux que je lui parle de sexe, gémit-il, la boule au ventre_  
 _-Si tu préfères en discuter avec Kathie, je te laisse….._  
 _-C'est bon, c'est bon, capitula le patriarche._  
 _-et s'il te plaît, ne lui fais pas peur. Discute avec lui comme si s'était ton fils._  
 _-Facile à dire quand le dit fils pourrait être celui qui….à ma fille._  
 _-Raison de plus pour lui expliquer, le respect, l'attente et surtout l'attention._  
 _-Oh mon dieu, soupira-t-il, en relâchant la main de sa femme pour partir en direction du placard dans le hall du chalet_  
 _-Que fais-tu ?_  
 _-Je prends mon porte-feuille. J'ai besoin de planches pour cette troisième chambre_  
 _-Jim_  
- _Quoi ? Je veux bien lui parler, mais il est hors de question que mon bébé dorme à côté d'un adolescent en rut !_  
 _-Tu sais, c'est peut-être ta fille qui est en rut_  
 _-Ok…..une troisième chambre et une salle d'eau sans eau chaude pour leur rafraîchir les idées ! déclara-t-il en sortant du chalet. Tu vas voir, Jo, c'est dans mes cordes._

 _Amusée par son air contrarié, Johanna contempla quelques instants les adolescents en face d'eux. Ils avaient grandi…..Jim avait raison….mais contrairement à lui, elle espérait qu'un jour sa fille puisse rencontrer un homme comme Rick. Car malgré tout…..il était toujours là pour elle…quoi qu'il arrive._

 ** _Fin du Flashback._**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Dans un immeuble de New-York, vers 21 heures.**_

-ça va te plaire, sourit Espo, en apercevant sa supérieure arriver d'un pas décidé sur le pallier de l'appartement de la victime.

Javier Esposito et Kévin Ryan étaient les deux co-équipiers de Beckett. Au fil des années, ils avaient tissé des liens d'amitié tous les trois ainsi qu'avec la légiste Lanie Parish. L'équipe de Kate était l'une des plus efficaces en matières de clôture d'enquête sur la circonscription du douzième de New-York.

-Pourquoi ça ?  
-On a affaire à un romantique. La victime est recouverte de pétales de roses mec ne sait pas moquer d'elle.  
-Il y a deux choses qui ne vont pas dans ta phrase,Javier, rétorqua Beckett, les mains sur les hanches  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Victime et romantique, assura-t-elle, en passant devant l'hispanique pour entrer à son tour dans l'appartement. Il n'y a rien de romantique a avoir des pétales de roses sur...

\- Lanie dit que c'est mieux que du chocolat ou du miel, ça ne colle pas au moins, la taquina-t-il

\- Sérieux ? la dévisagea-t-elle avec ces prunelles émeraude. Elle est morte ...alors un peu de respect.

\- Lanie va très bien et...

\- Espo!

\- Ok, ok, abdiqua-t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres , les mains dans ses poches en suivant sa supérieure à l'intérieur.

\- Alors…qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Depuis qu'elle était devenue lieutenant police, Kate Beckett observait le même rituel à chaque affaire. Elle traitait chacune de ses victimes avec le plus de respect qu'elle pouvait leur accorder. A chaque pas qu'elle entreprenait devant une nouvelle enquête, son cerveau lui rappelait douloureusement pourquoi elle était ici….Et ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Le visage déterminé à rendre justice pour la victime, elle écouta avec attention le résumé d'Esposito, sous les yeux de Ryan qui les rejoignait.

\- Allison Tisdale, 34 ans, diplômée de la FAC de New York, elle travaillait dans le social.  
-Sympa pour une assistante sociale, déclara Beckett en observant avec attention l'appartement de la victime.

Le luxe y était omniprésent, des meubles, à la décoration, en passant par les baies vitrées du salon qui surplombait la grande pomme.

-Une fille à papa, rétorqua Ryan  
\- Les voisins se sont plaints de la musique, et comme elle répondait pas... ils ont envoyé le gardien pour vérifier.

Marchant toujours en direction de la scène de crime, Kate se figea en découvrant le corps de la victime, allongée sur le sol avec un tournesol sur chaque oeil et le corps recouvert de pétales de roses. Elle connaissait cette mise scène, elle l'avait lue des centaines et des centaines de fois dans un de ces livres. La boule au ventre, elle déglutissait devant le rapport d'analyse de Lanie.

-Il lui a même acheté des fleurs…..qui a dit que le romantisme était mort, déclara le médecin légiste, en souriant à l'arrivée de son amie.  
-Tu vois, j'avais raison, Beckett, sourit, tout heureux Espo, sans tenir compte du regard effrayé de sa supérieure sur le corps devant elle.  
-Aucune trace de lutte, elle devait connaitre son agresseur , ajouta Lanie, en levant le regard sur son amie pour la voir pétrifiée devant elle. Tu vas bien ?  
-Je…oui…autre chose à part les roses? déglutit-elle difficilement  
-Deux balles dans la poitrine….un petit calibre. Beckett , tu es certaine que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se levant pour la es livide...on dirait que tu viens de voir un mort.  
-Je…..oui…

Comment était-ce même possible? Comment sur des centaines d'auteurs de bestsellers sur Manhattan, le tueur avait-il pu imiter l'une de ses scènes ?  
Putain de merde ! pensa-t-elle , la boule au ventre et le coeur serré devant tout ce que cette victime impliquait pour elle.

Devant la mine complètement déconfite de sa meilleure amie, le médecin légiste retira ses gants, et murmura doucement, pour ne pas attirer les regards sur elles :

-ça va sweety ?  
-S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi qu'elle a été violée  
-Je….pardon?, blêmit Lanie devant la requête de Beckett  
-Des traces de viol ? de lutte ? de….  
-Kate, il n'y a rien de tout ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
-ça y est je l'ai ! s'écria Ryan, en s'approchant de la scène de crime, fier de lui, sous les yeux de son coéquipier et en faisant sursauter les filles.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as, bro ?  
-Je sais où j'ai déjà vu cette mise en scène. Les fleurs sur la victime, les tournesols, les deux balles…..ça ne vous dit rien ? argumenta l'irlandais, alors que Kate sentait la nausée lui retourner l'estomac  
-Heu…..non, répondit, incrédule, Javier  
-C'est pas vrai, tu ne lis jamais, toi !  
-Ben contrairement à toi, je passe mon temps libre à faire des choses de grandes personnes  
-Des choses ? Et tu te dis une grande personne avec un vocabulaire pareil?  
-Les gars , stop, gémit Beckett devant leur perpétuelles chamailleries  
-C'est lui qui a commencé  
-Non, c'est….  
-J'ai dit stop !  
-Ok, ok, abdiqua penaud Ryan toujours le calepin à la main et le stylo. Tout ça pour dire que c'est dans un des livres de Richard Castle, ronchonna ce dernier, mécontent de s'être fait rabrouer.  
-Oh…mon dieu, souffla Lanie, en comprenant la lividité du teint de son amie à ses côtés  
-Oh mon dieu , quoi? s'agaça Javier, qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

Les deux mains sur ses tempes, Kate cherchait une solution pour avancer dans l'enquête sans avoir à le rencontrer. Elle pourrait éviter tout le truc de la mise en scène et voir ou ça la mènerait ? non…le meurtrier s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour retranscrire la scène…..il devait être fan.

A cette constatation, elle blêmit un peu plus en pensant qu'il pourrait être visé. Etait-il possible qu'il soit sa prochaine victime ? Que son meilleur ami soit en danger, lui aussi?

-Kate, chérie…..  
-On va devoir interroger tout le voisinage, Ryan tu peux t'en charger ? l'interrompit Beckett, en tentant de cacher son trouble  
-Oui  
-Espo, concentre-toi sur la victime. Ses comptes bancaires, ses horaires de boulot…..la totale  
-Ok…..et toi ?demanda le latino, en dévisageant la légiste et sa supérieure  
-Moi, je vais aller interroger l'auteur du bouquin.  
-Heu….tu veux qu'on appelle le central pour une adresse, ou….  
-Non, je sais où il se trouve, soupira Kate, avant de faire demi tour et sortir de l'appartement.

Elle avait besoin de temps …elle avait besoin de vomir…elle avait besoin….elle ne savait pas de quoi elle avait besoin, mais de tous les scénarios qu'elle avait imaginés pour leurs retrouvailles, une enquête sur un meurtre n'en faisait pas partie.

Le dos contre l'immeuble de la victime , à l'abri des regards, elle prit de grandes inspirations pour calmer son rythme cardiaque qui s'emballait sous l'effet de la panique.

 _ **Book Party de « Tempête de Feu ».**_

Il venait de terminer son discours devant ses fans. Il avait continué à sourire, à signer des autographes sans jamais montrer sa lassitude.  
Fatigué, il s'était isolé à l'abri des regards pour appeler sa fille de dix ans, qui se trouvait à une pyjama party chez sa meilleure amie, quand son éditrice rentra dans sa loge avec un agacement non feint :

-Quel espèce d'idiot tue le personnage principal d'un de ses best-sellers !  
-Heu…..citrouille, je te rappelle demain matin avant de venir te chercher  
-D'accord papa…..dis bonjour à Gina  
-Heu….oui, chérie. Fais de beaux rêves.  
-toi aussi, termina amusée Alexis, avant que Rick ne raccroche en dévisageant son ex-femme.  
-Le mot intimité , tu ne connais pas ?  
-Oh arrête, Richard ! Comment as-tu pu tuer Derrik !  
-Est-ce mon éditrice vampirique qui s'inquiète pour son compte en banque ou ma sangsue d'ex-femme ? rétorqua-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres, pour ne pas lui montrer son agacement  
-Alors c'est ça ta façon de te venger ? Tu me punis en tuant la poule aux oeufs d'or?  
-Oh je t'en prie, je sais bien que je suis mesquin et inconscient, mais à ce point là, ce serait exagéré  
-Ah ? Alors pourquoi ?  
-Derrick Storm était devenu ennuyeux…..j'avais l'impression de bosser  
-Pauvre biquet ! il avait l'impression de bosser, siffla-t-elle, excédée par ses arguments . Il y avait d'autres solutions, tu aurais pu le mettre à la retraite ou l'estropier , ou le faire engager dans un cirque , ah mais non, bien sûr, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de lui mettre une balle dans la tête !  
-Eh oui, une vraie boucherie, la balle l'a défiguré, répondit-il, fier de lui, en prenant une flûte de champagne qui se trouvait près d'un buffet. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas Derrick Storm , la poule aux oeufs d'or, c'est Rick Castle. J'ai écrit une demi-douzaine de best-sellers avant lui , tu penses que je n'en suis plus capable ?  
-Oh , je n'en sais rien, tu ne devais pas me rendre un manuscrit, il y a déjà deux mois.?  
-ça ne se commande pas, le génie  
-Ah oui, vraiment? Et la page blanche, Richard ? Tu devrais un peu penser à bosser, plutôt que de t'amuser !  
-C'est…..  
-Et qu'on soit clair, si d'ici trois semaines, je n'ai rien sur mon bureau, Black Pawn te demandera de rembourser l'avance que l'on t'a accordée. Alors…..il était ennuyeux, hein? siffla-t-elle, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la suite, et de lui cracher avant de partir: et retourne à la fête, les fans ont besoin de voir le grand Rick Castle avant sa chute !  
-Vipère ! siffla Castle, avant de se laisser choir sur un fauteuil derrière lui.

Sa flûte de champagne à la main, les épaules lâches, le regard posé sur la couverture de « Tempête de Feu », Rick soupira en fermant les yeux. Il était épuisé…..et surtout sans imagination. Depuis des mois, il n'arrivait plus à écrire…..c'était comme si son art s'était envolé. Tuer Derrick Storm n'avait pas été une décision prise à la légère, elle était mûrement réfléchie. Mais il ne pouvait plus continuer de relater les histoires de cet agent encore et encore. Il s'ennuyait…..il avait besoin d'une nouvelle inspiration.

Soupirant, le coeur lourd, il sortit de ses pensées quand deux coups à la porte retentirent :

-Va-t-en , Gina !  
-Ce n'est que moi, fils, répondit timidement Jim, en ouvrant la porte pour voir Richard, totalement accablé, affalé sur une chaise. Tout va bien ?  
-Oui, oui. Bonsoir Jim, je suis content de te voir, sourit Rick, en tentant de cacher sa peine tout en venant enlacer celui qu'il avait considéré comme un père pendant des années.  
-Alors ? des soucis avec Gina ? le taquina le patriarche  
-C'est une vipère…tu aurais dû me prévenir que toutes les femmes sont vides et perfides…..et effrayantes  
-Pas toutes  
-C'est vrai, concéda à regret Castle, en jetant son verre et la bouteille de champagne à la poubelle. Les Beckett sont certainement une espèce rare.  
-Tu devrais peut-être chercher une fille disons plus…. naturelle la prochaine fois, une fille à ton image.  
-Naturelle ?  
-Oui….la seule femme qui aurait pu être digne d'être une Beckett , tu l'as laissée s'envoler.  
-Kyra est partie, rétorqua Rick, amusé que Jim lui donne des conseils, même après toutes ces années.  
-Tu mérites d'être heureux  
-Je le suis…vraiment  
-Bien. Mais pour ce que ça vaut, je ne veux pas m'imposer ou te donner des conseils non-sollicités, mais….  
-oh non…..la derrière fois que tu as employé ce ton, tu m'as pratiquement menacé de me couper mes attributs si je touchais à Kate  
-Je t'ai aussi dit de traiter toutes les femmes avec respect et ….  
-Je sais, je sais…..mais elles n'ont pas toutes eu le même conseil apparemment , soupira Rick, déçu.

Il avait espéré pouvoir offrir à Alexis le genre de famille qu'il n'avait pas eue dans son enfance, le genre de famille avec un papa et une maman qui s'aimaient, mais ses espoirs avaient été déçus quand il avait découvert la mère de sa fille avec un autre homme au lit.

Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti pareille rage envers quelqu'un , en une fraction de seconde Meredith avait balayé sa famille. Il lui en voulait encore énormément…..c'est à cause d'elle qu'il avait retenté sa chance, des années plus tard, avec Gina pour donner à Alexis une mère, mais c'est surtout à cause de Meredith…..de son histoire avec elle, qu'il n'avait plus revu ou entendu le son de la voix de sa meilleure amie.

Lassé par la gente féminine, Rick vagabondait de lit en lit sans exposer son coeur désormais. Il était un auteur célèbre , il avait réalisé son rêve mais quelque part sa mère avait raison…le manque de Kate dans sa vie n'avait jamais été comblé.

Se frottant la nuque avec un air misérable sur le visage, il avoua à Jim , les mains dans ses poches :

-Elle me manque  
-Je sais, fiston  
-Elle va bien ? …..Elle est heureuse ?

Il n'osait que très rarement questionner Jim au sujet de sa fille. Sans doute par respect envers lui, Rick ne souhaitait pas être la cause d'un conflit entre Jim et Kate, mais aussi par peur. Par peur de souffrir en entendant, par son père d'adoption, que la femme qu'il aimait était heureuse avec un autre.

-Elle va bien….elle semble heureuse. Son métier lui prend beaucoup de temps.  
-hum  
-Tu devrais l'appeler, je suis certain que Kathie aimerait que tu….  
-Je le sais, mentit-il, en pensant à tous ses nombreux appels en absence des années plus tôt. Je vais devoir te laisser pour un petit bain de foule. Plus vite ma présence ne sera plus requise, plus vite je pourrais retourner à la maison et voir Alexis.  
-Très bien, concéda Jim, qui ne voulait pas imposer sa présence.

Sa relation avec Richard avait toujours été ambiguë . Il l'aimait comme un fils, mais leur passé commun n'avait pas été de tout repos. Rick représentait le meilleur ami de Kate, mais aussi le seul homme sur cette terre à pouvoir la blesser. Il avait toujours pensé que Richard serait le grand amour de Kathie, mais leur côté tête de mule et leur jeune âge avaient eu raison d'eux. La mort de Johanna avait joué un tournant dans leur relation.

Il avait vu Rick s'éloigner après, semblait-il, une redoutable dispute avec Kate. Pendant des mois, il n'avait plus revu le jeune garçon, et un matin, il s'était présenté à sa porte avec un nourrisson emmitouflé dans ses bras, et un sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme avait été très fier de présenter sa petite merveille : Alexis Johanna Castle, mais la démarche peu sûre du patriarche, combiné avec la senteur d'alcool et l'état plus que douteux de sa maison, avait fait fâner le joli sourire de l'auteur.

Rick avait alors éloigné sa fille pour la protéger, il avait tenté de joindre Kate qui n'avait jamais daigné répondre à ses appels, et il avait ensuite donné une chance à Jim de s'en sortir.  
C'est Castle qui l'avait trainé en centre de désintoxication, après une discussion très humiliante pour le patriarche.

Rick lui avait rappelé qu'il avait une fille, et que sa femme aurait très certainement été déçue par son comportement. Qu'il n'était pas un ivrogne, mais un père de famille, qu'il avait des responsabilités et que ce n'était pas dans une bouteille qu'il veillerait sur Kate.

Si Jim Beckett était sobre depuis 10 ans, c'était grâce à Rick , grâce à ses mots, et grâce à Kate qui l'avait poussé à être un meilleur père….à redevenir le papa qu'elle connaissait.

Rick et Jim s'était revus alors plusieurs fois au fil des années, autour d'un café, pour discuter. L'auteur avait fait promettre au patriarche de ne jamais révéler à sa fille que c'était lui qui avait pris en charge tous ses soins médicaux, il ne voulait pas que Kate se sente redevable de quoi que ce soit.

S'il avait aidé Jim, c'était à cause de cette image de père qui lui avait donnée, à cause de Johanna…à cause de cette famille qu'il avait formée avec eux.

Seulement leur relation, sans Johanna ou Kate à leurs côtés, avait alors semblé dénuée de sens. Les deux hommes, tout en pudeur, avaient du mal à communiquer. Les frictions entre Castle et Beckett y jouaient grandement.

Rick s'était éloigné peu à peu de lui pour oublier tout ce qu'il lui rappelait, tout ce qu'il avait perdu…..il s'était éloigné pour oublier Kate et panser ses blessures.

-Je suis heureux que tu aies pu venir…..vraiment. Mère est là , tu l'as aperçue ?  
-Non, mais je vais aller la saluer avant de partir , sourit Jim, toujours content de pouvoir converser avec Martha  
-Cherche près du bar ou près d'un homme sans alliance, le taquina Rick en grimaçant  
-Richard, s'offusqua Jim  
-Je plaisante, je plaisante…enfin pour le bar  
-Tu es impossible. Martha à le droit de s'amuser aussi  
-Oh pour ça, elle est très bonne, rit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa loge. A très vite ?  
-Oui  
-Bien. Merci encore pour tout Jim  
-Merci à toi, et prends soin de toi, fils.

Après un hochement de tête, Rick s'engouffra dans le couloir de l'hôtel où se tenait la réception de sa book party. Le coeur lourd, comme après chaque discussion avec Jim, il tentait de ne pas se laisser submerger par le flot de souvenirs qui envahissaient. Les mains dans les poches, il releva les yeux devant les flashs qui crépitaient à quelques mètres de lui, et il soupira en pensant comme à chaque soirée de ce type :

\- S'il te plait, viens ce soir.

 _ **A l'extérieur, devant l'hôtel de la Book Party.**_

Assise dans sa crown Victoria, la tête sur le volant, elle tentait de calmer sa respiration en écoutant les conseils bienveillants de son amie au téléphone :

-C'est l'occasion rêvée de renouer vos liens  
-En l'interrogeant sur un meurtre, gémit Kate  
-Oui ! Non…..heu….je ne sais pas. Il est auteur de romans policiers, je suis certaine que ta démarche va lui plaire.  
-Lanie, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus de dix ans….douze pour être exacte, je ne pense pas qu'il sera ravi d'être interrompu en pleine séance de dédicaces sur poitrines.  
-Ne sois pas médisante…..et puis, ça fait des années que tu cherches une excuse pour l'aborder, la voilà .

Lanie connaissait toute l'histoire de Kate et Rick. Un soir de grande beuverie, la lieutenant s'était épanchée sur son amour de jeunesse, sur ce meilleur ami qu'elle avait fait fuir des années auparavant. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui avait expliqué à quel point il lui manquait, à quel point elle mourait d'envie de le revoir…à quel point elle s'en voulait de l'avoir évincé de sa vie.

Alors voir Kate si hésitante aujourd'hui, agaçait quelque peu la légiste. Ce n' était plus une adolescente qui avait fait une erreur, c'était une jeune femme, un détective d'homicide, elle pouvait très bien gérer les retombées de leur rencontre.

-Je ne veux juste pas que mon enquête en pâtisse. Montgomery risquerait de me retirer l'affaire au vu de mon implication avec un témoin, ou….  
-Et nous y voilà, après seulement cinq minutes de conversation à coeur ouvert, tu débites déjà des répliques de série B.  
-Je…..  
-Montgomery ne te retirera pas l'affaire, et s'il te plait, de quelle implication avec le témoin parle-t-on? Parce qu'a part avoir été ton ami d'enfance , il y a des lustres, il est juste ton auteur préféré désormais. Kate…arrête de fuir et agis comme une adulte.  
-Facile à dire, rumina-t-elle, en relevant le visage pour observer l'engouement de la soirée de loin.  
-Va discuter avec ton ami.  
-Je…..  
-A plus tard , la coupa la légiste, en raccrochant pour ne pas lui donner une raison de plus de se lamenter.

Désormais totalement seule dans l'habitacle de sa voiture, Kate ferma les yeux quelques secondes en repensant à ses derniers mots à son égard :

 _-Va-t-en, dégage ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !_

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi méchante ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas laissé une chance de s'exprimer ? pourquoi n'avait-elle pas répondu à ce fichu téléphone par la suite ?

Emergeant de ses pensées à cause d'un klaxon dans la rue, Beckett sortit de sa voiture, en prenant son insigne, son arme et son courage, et partit en direction de la book party.

Elle allait juste revoir un vieil ami….tout se passerait bien. Enfin , elle l'espérait…..

* * *

 _ **Tout d'abord un grand merci pour l'engouement à cette histoire. ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous êtes toujours là malgré l'arrêt de la série.**_

 _ **Ensuite, je tenais à vous souhaiter une belle et heureuse année 2018, qu'elle soit fait d'amour, de rire et de santé.**_

 _ **Je poste rapidement ce chapitre avant de partir en soirée, je promets de vous laisser un petit mot personnel à chacun d'entre vous dès le chapitre suivant qui se fera en milieu de semaine.**_

 _ **Bonne soirée et bon réveillon à toutes et tous !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3.**

* * *

Debout le sourire aux lèvres avec sa flûte de champagne à la main et un stylo dans l'autre, Rick conversait tranquillement avec sa mère.

Avec les années, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Durant son enfance, Richard avait légèrement jalousé Kate et sa famille. Il aurait aimé pu avoir le même lien avec sa mère, mais le travail de Martha et son statut de mère célibataire ne leur laissaient guère le temps et le loisir de passer des moments ensemble. Il avait donc grandi auprès de la famille Beckett, avant de se rapprocher au fil des années de sa mère. La naissance d'Alexis avait aussi beaucoup favorisé leur lien.

-Jim est ici, il voulait te saluer avant son départ, confia Rick, toujours déstabilisé par sa rencontre avec le père de Kate.  
-Je l'ai rencontré. On a bavardé quelques instants, mais il devait rentrer chez lui  
-Je t'en prie , ne me dis pas que tu lui as parlé de Kate, gémit-il , en sachant pertinemment que leurs deux parents espéraient les rapprocher tôt ou tard.  
-Non, se défendit, sourire aux lèvres, Martha en hochant de la tête à un homme derrière Rick. Nous nous sommes résignés avec les années  
-Bien  
-Mais…..  
-Le sujet est clôt. Et puis que regardes-tu depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda Rick, en se retournant pour voir un homme d'âge moyen sourire dans leur direction.  
-Il n'y a pas que toi qui as le droit de prendre du plaisir  
-Mère, tu…..  
-chut, chut, pas si fort, j'ai peut-être encore une chance

La dévisageant pendant quelques secondes, Rick déposa son verre sur le comptoir en s'accoudant, la tête basse, pour soupirer :

-Du plaisir…..je ne prends plus te plaisir depuis des mois.  
-Richard  
-Gina me harcèle pour un nouveau chapitre, et…..et…..rien.  
-Comment ça, rien ?  
-Je n'y arrive plus. Je n'arrive pas à trouver une idée ou une trame de fond…..c'est comme si l'écriture me fuyait.  
-Ne sois pas si dramatique, tenta Martha en le voyant aussi accablé. Et puis, pourquoi avoir tué le personnage principal de ton livre si tu n'as plus…..  
-Parce que je m'ennuyais, avoua-t-il, la boule au ventre.  
-Tu t'ennuyais ?  
-Oui…..rien qu'une fois, j'aimerais qu'on vienne me voir pour me dire un truc nouveau.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Inspirant, expirant, lentement , Kate tentait de cacher son stress en arborant fièrement son insigne de flic, et en gardant la tête haute devant la foule qui s'était amassée pour rendre hommage à son auteur favori.

Depuis sa sortie de la voiture, elle cherchait vainement une phrase à lui dire….un début de conversation qui ne serait pas gauche ou maladroit après autant d'années, mais toutes ses idées la faisaient grimacer au fur et à mesure de ses pensées.

« Salut, Rick, comment vas-tu ? »….peut mieux faire, pensait-elle  
« Hey…tu m'as manqué »…..trop direct  
« Eh bien, je ne pensais pas qu'autant d'années étaient passées, regarde-toi »….définitivement nul.

A chaque pas qu'elle faisait sur le sol de cette hôtel de luxe, elle réfléchissait à la façon d'aborder cette discussion, qui serait sans nul doute gênante et mortifiante. Elle était seulement soulagée d'être venue seule pour cet interrogatoire. Si elle avait dû emmener Espo ou Ryan….ou pire, des officiers avec elle, elle ne savait pas dans quel état de lividité elle se trouverait à cet instant.

Les gens riaient, discutaient, et l'alcool coulait à flot, ses yeux observaient avec beaucoup d'attention tout ce qui entourait désormais la vie de son meilleur ami. Les bimbos, l'argent, les tenues chics…..ils s'étaient tellement éloignés depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'était vus.

Soupirant, elle releva le regard pour tenter de le trouver quand son cellulaire se mit à sonner.

-Beckett  
-Je viens de voir tous les voisins, commença Ryan en entrant dans le commissariat. Personne n'a rien vu. Aucun bruit suspect non plus. La probabilité qu'elle connaissait son agresseur est élevée.  
-Ok, très bien. Aide Espo avec les comptes bancaires, histoire de voir comment une assistante sociale pouvait vivre dans pareil luxe.  
-Bien. Tu as interrogé l'auteur du livre ?  
-Pas encore, je le cherche et je…..je…., balbutia-t-elle en l'apercevant, de dos, à côté de sa mère près du bar  
-Beckett ?  
-Je ….je te rappelle, Ryan  
-Ok, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?  
-Oui….je…..à tout à l'heure, déglutit Kate, en raccrochant, sans lâcher Castle du regard.

Il avait l'air tellement….grand et imposant…..tellement adulte. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis ses dix-neuf ans…..ils avaient grandi en douze ans. Kate ne savait pas pourquoi elle semblait si effrayée par cette constatation. Elle l'avait vu dans des dizaines de magazines au fil des années, dans des interview télévisuelles, mais le voir en chair et en os à quelques mètres d'elle rendait toute cette absence réelle.

La boule au ventre, elle sentit la nausée la prendre. Doucement, elle se rapprochait de Rick en tentant de trouver quoi lui dire quand elle entendit une bride de sa conversation avec sa mère :

\- Parce que je m'ennuyais  
-Tu t'ennuyais ?  
-Oui…..rien qu'une fois j'aimerais qu'on vienne me voir pour me dire un truc nouveau.

Un truc nouveau? Ok…elle pouvait le faire….elle pouvait lui donner ça. Inspirant grandement pour se donner du courage, elle lui tapota le dos doucement, en tentant de réprimer le frisson qui l'envahit à ce simple contact, et lui déclara de sa voix la plus sûre :

-Mr Castle?  
-Où voulez-vous que je signe ? répliqua Rick, le sourire aux lèvres, en se retournant pour blêmir de surprise ensuite  
-Lieutenant Kate Beckett de la police de New-York, j'aurais quelques questions à propos d'un meurtre commis plus tôt dans la soirée.

Un sourire timide aux lèvres, son insigne à vue d'oeil de Rick, elle tentait de ne pas se désintégrer devant le regard stupéfait qu'il lui donnait.

Son stylo toujours à la main, il la dévisageait comme s'il apercevait un fantôme. Ses longs cheveux bruns avaient laissé place à un joli carré, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi verts, mais avait perdu de leurs éclats, de leur innocence, mais à part ça, elle était toujours la même….toujours aussi grande, toujours aussi belle…..elle était Kate Beckett, et son coeur palpitait devant la vison qu'elle lui renvoyait.

Perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, ils tentaient de ne pas se perdre devant leurs nombreux souvenirs communs quand la voix de Martha derrière Rick les firent sursauter :

-Katherine, chérie, tu es venue….mais regarde-toi, sourit la matriarche en l'enveloppant dans une étreinte. Tu es toujours aussi ravissante, darling

Plus de dix ans qu'elles ne s'étaient plus revues. Martha se souvenait encore de ce jour funeste où elle avait embrassé pour la dernière fois sa jeune voisine. On venait tout juste de mettre en terre sa mère. Kate, alors âgée de dix neuf ans, se tenait droite comme « i », les yeux dans le vague, comme si tout ceci n'était pas réel. Doucement, l'actrice l'avait entourée de ses bras pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort, alors que son fils pleurait silencieusement aux côtés des Beckett. Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser à cet instant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle la voyait.

 ** _Flashback_**.

 _Un joli ciel bleu contrastait avec un froid glacial en ce 13 janvier 1999. Les yeux rivés sur la pierre tombale de sa mère, Kate restait figée. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un terrible cauchemar. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être réel. Elle n'avait pas pu perdre sa mère…non pas elle….._

 _Les bras ballants, les cheveux au vent, elle observait, la boule au ventre, le cercueil descendre sous terre sous les pleurs de son père à ses côtés._

 _Ils étaient censés passer les fêtes ensemble, ils étaient censés diner au restaurant ce soir-là…..comment tout ceci avait pu se terminer ainsi?_

 _Elle revivait encore et encore sa dernière conversation avec sa mère ce matin- là, comme si elle pouvait trouver un élément qui lui permettrait de croire que tout ceci n'était pas vrai._

 _-Kathie, allez, lève-toi, sourit joyeusement ce matin Johanna, en entrant dans la chambre de sa fille à 8 heures du matin_  
 _-C'est trop tôt, ronchonna la jeune femme_  
 _-Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour un brunch avec sa mère. Allez, je dois être au tribunal dans une heure et j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec toi_  
 _-Maman….on s'est vues pendant dix jours, râla en baillant la jeune Beckett_  
 _-Oui, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ma fille est toujours un coeur à prendre_  
 _-Si tu penses que me réveiller à l'aube va délier ma langue, tu te trompes_  
 _-Non…..mais ne me force pas à demander à Richard_  
 _-N'importe quoi, soupira-t-elle en ronchonnant en pensant à son meilleur ami._

 _La rentrée scolaire à Stanford avait été extrêmement dure pour Kate. En peu de temps, tout ses repères avaient été chamboulés. Sa famille n'était plus là, et Rick…..Rick n'était pas allé à l'université. Son premier roman avait été publié quelques jours avant les grandes vacances d'été, et son agent de l'époque lui avait assuré que les études étaient dorénavant une chose à mettre en suspens. Sa carrière d'auteur allait exploser et il n'aurait pas le temps de s'abandonner sur les bancs de l'université._

 _Ils avaient dû alors gérer la distance comme ils le pouvaient. Mais les cours, la cadence de ses journées mélangées avec les horaires discontinus de Rick les avaient légèrement éloignés._  
 _Lui, qui avait promis de venir la voir au moins deux ou trois fois avant les vacances hivernales, n'avait pu se déplacer qu'une seule fois le temps d'un week-end._

 _Leurs soirées téléphone s'étaient elles aussi espacées au fur et à mesure de la publication du livre de Richard. Il était sous les feux des projecteurs et n'avait pas une minute à lui pour souffler._

 _Lors de la dernière conversation téléphonique qu'ils avaient eue, Rick lui annonçait qu'il prenait du bon temps avec une jeune actrice en herbe du nom de Meredith. Quelque part, Kate jalousait cette jeune femme qui pouvait passer du temps avec son meilleur ami. Elle, qui croulait sous les livres, n'avait guère le temps pour une amourette de passage._

 _C'était donc ravie qu'elle était rentrée à la maison pour les vacances de Noël. Rick était présent et ils avaient pu passer du temps ensemble._

 _-Pourquoi cet air si renfrogné ? sourit Johanna, qui savait que l'éloignement avec Richard était difficile pour tous les deux._  
 _-Pour rien, mentit-elle en se frottant les yeux, avant de sortir de son lit en s'étirant de tout son long sous les yeux attendris de sa mère._  
 _-Tu sais qu'il t'aime_  
 _-Qui ça ?_  
 _-Richard_  
 _-Maman, bougonna Kate, en cherchant un bas de jogging à enfiler._  
 _-Il est malheureux sans toi. Je t'assure._  
 _-Il s'amuse avec ...une certaine...Meredith , crois-moi, il y a plus malheureux que lui._  
 _-Kathie, tu…._  
 _-Et puis c'est juste un ami, râla-t-elle devant l'entrain que sa mère mettait à vouloir les mettre en couple._  
 _-hum, hum, acquiesça Johanna en se levant pour lui embrasser le front. Ton père était juste un ami aussi._  
 _-Maman!_  
 _-Ok, ok…..allez, rejoins-moi en bas, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir faire la grasse matinée._  
 _-tu parles d'une grasse mat..._  
 _-Kathie ?_  
 _-Oui, gémit-elle dans l'attente d'une nouvelle boutade._  
 _-Je t'aime, chérie._

 _Elles avaient ensuite déjeuné ensemble avec son père, en riant et en se mettant d'accord avec l'heure du diner au restaurant. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa mère._

 _Les yeux emplis de larmes, elle sortit de sa torpeur par la douce étreinte de Martha qui l'enveloppa de ses bras._

 _-Je suis désolée, darling._  
 _-Martha_  
 _-Je suis là…..quand tu veux …..à tout moment, déglutit difficilement la matriarche en pensant à son amie en terre._

 _Doucement elle relâcha l'étreinte de la mère de Rick qui lui embrassa le front avec tant d'amour que Kate voulait la repousser violemment. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, elle avait juste besoin de sa mère, de ses brunchs, des ses matins matinaux, de ces conversations mère-fille, elle avait seulement besoin de son étreinte…..elle voulait juste sa mère._

 _Déglutissant en posant les yeux sur les inscriptions en face d' elle: « Vincit Omnia Veritas », elle sentit la nausée la prendre et la terre s'ouvrir sous elle. Mon dieu, c'était réel , elle avait perdue sa mère. La tristesse l'envahit et elle se sentit partir. C'est les bras de Rick autour de sa taille, qui la ramenèrent à la réalité. Doucement dans le creux de l'oreille , il lui murmura, en sanglotant sans lâcher sa prise sur elle :_

 _-Kate, je suis là, je suis là…._  
 _-Rick….elle est morte…., sanglota-t-elle en sentant ses jambes la lâcher._  
 _-Je sais ….je suis là…..Toujours, Kate._

 ** _Fin du Flashback._**

-Merci Martha, sourit Kate, en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux en se remémorant ça dernière étreinte avec la mère de Rick.

Le froid, le cercueil de sa mère, les larmes , les cris de détresse de son père, la bouteille de whisky au sol et la descente aux enfers qui s'étaient ensuite déchainés pour sa famille la frappèrent de plein fouet. Le coeur meurtri, elle entendit Martha réprimander son meilleur ami à côté d'elle.

-Richard, trésor, dis quelque chose. Tu voulais quelque chose de nouveau…..ça c'est nouveau, assura cette dernière, en relâchant son étreinte pour observer son fils toujours sans aucun mouvement près d'elle.  
-Heu….oui, bien sûr…..où sont mes manières, balbutia-t-il sous le choc. Je….je ne m'attendais pas à te voir….Je suis content de te voir, rectifia -t-il devant le regard qu'elle lui lanç que content.  
-Moi aussi.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se sourirent en tentant de ne pas se laisser envahir par leurs mauvais souvenirs. Doucement, elle se rapprocha de lui. Son regard bienveillant, son sourire ravageur qu'il ne portait que pour elle l'attirèrent comme au bon vieux temps. Tous leurs bon moments leurs revinrent en un seul regard : leur rencontre, leur fou rire, leur premier baiser, leurs bêtises…..tout….

D'un tendre regard, elle le contempla avec une seule envie…..pouvoir plonger sa tête dans sa cou et profiter de sa grande carrure pour un câlin. Ils n'étaient plus du même monde, mais ils étaient toujours les mêmes : Kate et Rick ...et cela devait suffire, non ?

Le sourire aux lèvres avec le même désir qu'elle, Castle lui demanda timidement sans oser la toucher:

-Puis-je t'offrir un verre ?  
-Oh….non…..désolée, gémit-elle, en se souvenant de la raison de sa présence ici. Je suis en service.  
-En service?  
\- Un meurtre a été commis plutôt dans la soirée et j'ai besoin de t'interroger, tu te souviens ?

Au froncement de sourcil qu'il lui lança, Kate comprit que ses mots avaient été mal interprétés. Souriante, elle tenta de lui expliquer :

-Tu n'es pas suspect, mais le meurtrier à …..  
-Tu es venue juste pour le boulot alors ? la coupa-t-il, le coeur brisé.  
-je…..non…..oui…enfin , je veux dire au début oui, mais….  
-Vas-y, pose tes questions, Beckett, je ne voudrais pas abuser de ton temps si précieux, cracha-t-il, vexé

Douze années a attendre qu'elle lui fasse un signe, qu'elle l'appelle, et elle venait avec une enquête et un interrogatoire? Il se sentait blessé plus qu'autre chose. Les mains dans ses poches, le visage renfermé , il l'observait blêmir à ses mots.

-Richard, trésor, tu devrais peut-être prendre le temps de l'écouter….  
-Mère, je pense que le célibataire que tu contemplais tout à l'heure s'impatiente, la coupa-t-il, avec un regard qui lui en disait long. Et pour ce qui concerne le temps, je pense que j'ai été assez patient, non ?

Soupirant devant sa tête de mule de fils, elle hocha simplement de la tête avant de venir embrasser une nouvelle fois Kate tout en lui murmurant :

-J'espère te revoir très vite. 595 Broome Street. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue.  
-Merci Martha, déglutit-elle, en observant l'air glacial de Rick sur elle.

Lentement la matriarche s'éloigna pour leur donner plus d'intimité, alors que Castle s'installait sur un tabouret de bar en lui déclarant :

-Je vous écoute détective  
-Rick ne fais pas ça, je…..  
-Douze ans et tu oses débarquer à ma book party pour un meurtre ?  
-Je…..ok, je sais que le timing n'est pas de mon côté mais…  
-Je ne veux pas savoir  
-Castle, je…..  
-On était censés être ami. On était censés être…..  
-Je sais  
-Et maintenant regarde-nous, on est des parfaits étrangers , soupira-t-il, le coeur lourd, en passant à la raison de sa présence.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer en lui disant que désormais elle souhaitait tout connaitre de sa vie , qu'elle était désolée pour son attitude, elle fût interrompue par une jeune femme brune , tailleur et talons aiguilles, qui embrassa la joue de Rick en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille, la réponse de Castle lui glaça le sang :

-Non, c'est juste une détective qui veut me poser des questions sur un meurtre.

Juste une détective ? Elle avait été Kate, pour lui…..elle avait été sa meilleure amie. Elle l'avait vu grandir, pleurer, rire…..et maintenant elle était juste un détective ? La colère de ce nouveau rejet envahit tout son corps, et elle lança à Rick et à sa conquête du moment, sur un ton sévère :

-J'ai besoin que tu me suives au poste pour un interrogatoire  
-Sérieusement ? Tu ne peux pas me poser tes foutues questions ici ?  
-Non, j'ai besoin d'un enregistrement pour….  
-De mieux en mieux, râla-t-il en se levant. Paula, peux-tu faire avancer ma voiture à l'entrée que je termine cette mascarade au plus vite?  
-Richard, je ne pense pas que quitter la fête à cet instant est une bonne idée, et ….  
-Dois-je vous rappeler que je souhaite interroger votre ami ? la coupa, excédée, Kate en montrant une nouvelle fois son insigne. Et pas besoin de voiture supplémentaire, je t'escorterais au commissariat pour…..  
-Je croyais que je n'étais pas suspect  
-Tu ne l'es pas, mais….  
-Alors pas besoin de prolonger notre temps ensemble, Beckett, n'est-ce pas ?

D'une main, il sortit les clefs de sa voiture en la foudroyant du regard. Comment avait-elle pu venir pour l'interroger ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas faire semblant et passer un bon moment avec lui ? Qu'avait-il fait de si horrible pour qu'elle le blesse encore après toutes ces années?

Elle était là pour son boulot…..pas pour lui. La boule au ventre, le coeur en miettes, il releva le regard sur l'assemblée en cachant toute la tristesse qui l'envahissait à cet instant. Après un dernier sourire surfait , il sortit de la pièce en laissant Kate, complètement prise au dépourvu, derrière lui.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Le trajet vers le commissariat ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long. Elle se détestait de l'avoir blessé une nouvelle fois, mais elle jugeait sa réaction excessive. Elle était là pour l'enquête, oui, mais avant tout pour lui.

Finalement le meurtre d'Alisson Tisdale n'avait été qu'une excuse pour aller le voir, et aujourd'hui elle était heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer son ami.

Soupirant en pensant à l'interrogatoire qu'elle devrait mener , elle cherchait une solution pour lui expliquer la situation sans l'envenimer un peu plus.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Debout dans l'ascenseur qui le menait au douzième, Rick tentait de contenir sa colère. Il avait tellement espéré de leur rencontre après plus de dix années d'absence, qu'il était désormais blessé qu'elle fasse enfin ce pas au nom du travail.

Il espérait avoir signifier quelque chose dans son passé, mais apparemment il s'était trompé encore une fois.

Le coeur lourd, il fit ses premiers pas dans le commissariat quand une voix qu'il connaissait bien l'interpella :

-Rick Castle, que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue, ici ?  
-Roy, répondit le sourire crispé Castle. Un petit contretemps, rien de grave.  
-Dis-moi pas que ça implique un cheval car tu sembles un peu trop habillé cette fois-ci  
-Touché  
-Alors, trêve de plaisanterie, ricana le capitaine en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule. Mes officiers m'ont fait un briefing de la situation, il s'agit juste d'un petit interrogatoire. D'ailleurs où se trouve le lieutenant Beckett ?  
-On a pris deux voitures différentes…pas bon pour la presse, argumenta-t-il devant son regard interrogatif.

Il ne voulait pas s'épancher sur sa relation avec Kate, il voulait juste en finir avec ceci, et noyer son chagrin dans une bonne bouteille de Scotch. La démarche lourde et fatiguée , il suivait son ami dans les couloirs du poste quand son regard se troubla sur un objet qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années.

Les mains tremblantes, il caressa avec hésitation la famille d'éléphants qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Kate. Il n'avait pus vu ce bibelot depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait retrouvé Johanna à son bureau pour un dernier conseil. Les larmes aux yeux, il soupira en repensant à cette conversation.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue, chéri, sourit Johanna Beckett , en tailleur gris , ses lunettes sur le nez, avec un sourire bienveillant._  
 _-Je te dérange? demanda, peu sûr de lui, Rick deux gobelets de café à la main_  
 _-Tu sais bien que toi ou Kathie êtes les deux seules personnes à pouvoir arriver à l'improviste sans me déranger._  
 _-Et Jim_  
 _-Oh, mon mari doit avoir une excuse. Tu apprendras ça plus tard, pouffa-t-elle en venant l'embrasser, pour le saluer. Comment vas-tu chéri ?_  
 _-Je vais bien. Le livre fait son effet et la maison d'édition souhaite un contrat d'exclusivité avec moi, assura-t-il en lui tendant son café tout sourire._  
 _-Oh, donc tu es venu parce que tu as besoin d'un avocat pour le contrat ?_  
 _-Eh bien…._  
 _-Et tu penses pouvoir me payer en caféine ? sourit-elle, taquine. Je sais que le droit commun paye mal, mais de là à être soudoyée en grains de café. .._  
 _-Le café est simplement là pour le plaisir, assura Rick_  
 _-Je le sais, trésor. Je te taquine. Alors, tu as besoin de mes talents ?_  
 _-En quelque sorte, gémit-il, en s'installant sur la chaise en face d'elle._

 _Au froncement de sourcil qu'elle lui lança,il sut qu'il était démasqué. Johanna Beckett avait un don particulier pour sonder le plus profond de son être. Son regard ancré dans le sien, elle déposa son café vanille en lui déclarant :_

 _-Quelle bêtise as-tu faite ?_  
 _-Oh je…..eh bien…..je….._  
 _-Dis-moi que tu n'as pas remis une vache sur le toit d'un immeuble, je pensais avoir été claire à l'époque pour….._  
 _-Ce n'est pas ça_  
 _-Ok…vas-y , je t'écoute._  
 _-Heu….je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, soupira-t-il, mal à l'aise._

 _Il avait pensé que venir lui parler de ses problèmes résoudrait tout, mais finalement , maintenant, il était terrorisé à l'idée de la décevoir. Il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Kate lui hurlerait dessus sans aucun doute, Jim lui ferait un sermon d'anthologie, et sa mère….il ne voulait pas voir à quel point il serait une déception pour elle…..résigné, il avait décidé de se tourner vers la seule personne en qui il avait confiance, après Kate._

 _Le regard sur le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, Johanna commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu assis peu sûr de lui. Depuis que Kate était partie à Stanford, Richard n'était passé que très rarement les voir._

 _La publicité autour de l'écrivain lui prenait tout son temps, et elle avait l'impression de ne l'avoir vu que quelques fois depuis septembre._

 _\- Si tu commençais par le commencement. Une bonne histoire a toujours besoin d'une introduction._  
 _-Ok…..oui…..c'est vrai, concéda Rick, en se levant pour prendre en main un bibelot représentant une ribambelle d'éléphants dans sa main._

 _Observant l'objet avec beaucoup d'attention, il déglutit en avouant fébrilement :_

 _-J'ai rencontré une fille…elle s'appelle Meredith._  
 _-Je le sais, Kathie m'a parlé d'elle ce matin , sourit la matriarche, pour calmer l'anxiété du jeune homme_  
 _-Elle l'a fait ?_  
 _-hum. C'est bien pour toi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu sembles si …..perturbé. Ce n'est pas la première fille que tu rencontres. Non ?_

 _Rick était étonné que Kate ait discuté de Meredith avec Johanna. Quand il lui avait parlé de sa nouvelle petite amie, Beckett avait l'air dubitative et non convaincue par sa relation. Il avait donc pensé que son amie avait clairement compris la nature de sa relation avec Meredith : simplement le plaisir._

 _\- Richard, de quel conseil as-tu besoin ?_  
 _-Il faut me promettre de ne pas crier, gémit-il en pensant qu'il aurait peut-être dû en parler à Kate avant._

 _Ils avaient passé pratiquement toutes les vacances d'hiver ensemble. Ils s'étaient de nouveau rapprochés et il avait peur de sa réaction maintenant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler à Kate mais il savait qu'il la blesserait involontairement. Déglutissant devant le regard de Johanna, il l'entendit lui déclarer, avec une voix maternelle et pleine d'amusement:_

 _-As-tu tué quelqu'un?_  
 _-non !_  
 _-As-tu forcé cette jeune fille a…._  
 _-Non! s'offusqua-t-il alors qu'elle lui souriait_  
 _-Alors rien de ce que tu pourras me dire me fera…._  
 _-Je l'ai mise enceinte, la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle se figea à ses mots. Je…je vais être papa…..elle m'a appelé ce matin pour….me le dire. Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet en la voyant passer par toutes les couleurs._  
 _-Je…..peux-tu répéter ?_  
 _-Je vais être papa , grimaça-t-il alors qu'elle se levait en hurlant tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez_  
 _-Richard Alexander Rodgers ! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris du cours sur la protection !Je pense avoir passer assez de temps avec Kathie et toi sur ce sujet !_  
 _-Je me suis protégé mais la capote a explosé et…..et….._  
 _-Et tu la mise en enceinte !_  
 _-Tu as promis de ne pas crier_  
 _-Je ne crie pas ! je m'exprime !_  
 _-Je…qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? murmura-t-il, désemparé._

 _Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'avoir une relation suivie avec cette actrice rousse . Il avait besoin d'une distraction après que Kyra l'ait laissé tomber. Il avait juste besoin de s'amuser un peu, et de profiter pleinement de la vie._

 _Après seulement quelques mois de relation avec elle, ils avaient décidé de faire un break pour rejoindre Kate pour les vacances scolaires. Meredith le fatiguait avec ces nombreuses facéties, et il espérait que ces quelques jours loin d'elle lui ferait ouvrir les yeux. Mais ce matin , elle l'avait appelé…et il allait être papa._

 _Dire qu'il était terrorisé était un euphémisme . Il allait avoir 20 ans dans seulement quelques mois, il avait espéré plus de la vie…il avait espéré avoir un jour un enfant avec une personne qu'il aimait profondément…il avait toujours cru, espéré avoir cet enfant avec Kate. Elle était sa meilleure amie, elle était la femme qu'il aimait depuis son adolescence ._

 _Sentant la nausée le prendre, il se laissa choir sur la chaise derrière lui, la tête en avant , il sentit les mains chaudes et affectueuses de Johanna qui lui entourèrent le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux._

 _-Richard...est-ce que tu l'aimes ?_  
 _-Je…..je….._  
 _-Dis-moi, chéri, déglutit la matriarche devant son air si apeuré_  
 _-Pas comme Kate, avoua-t-il péniblement._

 _Les yeux dans les yeux, il tentait de trouver le courage de faire face à toute cette situation. Il était le nouvel auteur en vue sur Manhattan, son livre « sous une pluie de balles » faisait un tabac dans le monde de l'édition…..il était censé acquérir plus d'expérience et attendre que Kate termine ses études. Il avait espéré pouvoir avoir la chance de lui exprimer l'étendue de ces sentiments par la suite, mais…mais il allait être papa, et il ne voulait pas donner à cet enfant la vie qu'il avait eue._

 _Son enfant méritait d'avoir un père et une mère. Les yeux larmoyants , il murmura dans un sanglot :_

 _-J'ai tout foutu en l'air, hein?_  
 _-Non, non, non…..chut, ça va aller, chéri, assura Johanna en l'enveloppant tendrement ._

 _Sa tête contre le ventre de la mère de Kate, il inspirait doucement cette odeur de cerise que seules les femmes Beckett dégageaient. De ses mains , il s'agrippa à ses hanches et laissa ses émotions l'envahir. Il était terrifié…..apeuré devant l'avenir qui se profilait devant lui._

 _D'une douce caresse, elle balaya ses cheveux tendrement en lui demandant :_

 _-Est-ce qu'elle veut garder le bébé?_  
 _-Je…..je ne sais pas….._  
 _-Richard, il va falloir que tu discutes avec cette jeune fille_  
 _-Je sais_  
 _-Il va falloir que tu prennes tes responsabilités quoi qu'elle décide_  
 _-Je sais_  
 _-Mais tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec la mère de cet enfant si tu ne le désires pas._  
 _-Je….._  
 _-Tant que tu es là pour elle et le bébé, c'est bien._  
 _-Je ne peux pas faire ça, soupira-t-il en gémissant contre son ventre. Je resterai avec elle , si elle veut le bébé._  
 _-Trésor, tu as le temps de prendre ta décision, mais quoi que tu décides, je serai là ainsi que Jim._

 _Ses pleurs redoublèrent devant l'étendue de l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Sentant le jeune homme, qu'elle considérait comme son fils, perdre pied, elle lui embrassa les cheveux en lui chuchotant :_

 _-La vie ne donne jamais rien qu'on ne peut encaisser_  
 _-J'ai peur_  
 _-Tout va bien se passer…_  
 _-Ma mère va tellement être déçue….tu dois tellement être déçue, gémit-il en relevant le regard sur la femme qu'il considérait comme sa propre mère._  
 _-Je suis fière de toi, tu m'entends ? Je suis un peu…..en colère par la situation, mais je ne serai jamais déçue. Tu as accompli tellement de chose, Richard, tu es extraordinaire._  
 _-Extraordinairement stupide , rumina-t-il_  
 _-Non…..tu es juste humain, sourit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. …..mais chéri…_  
 _-Oui?_  
 _-Il va falloir en parler à Kathie_  
 _-Oh mon dieu, soupira-t-il , la boule au ventre, à l'idée de la décevoir elle-aussi_  
 _-On va diner ce soir au restaurant, veux- tu te joindre à nous pour…_  
 _-Non,non….je…..j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps…..je vais parler avec Meredith_  
 _-Bien, sourit-elle pour lui donner le courage dont il avait besoin._

 _Doucement il sortit de son étreinte, et se leva en essuyant d'un revers de la main les larmes qui jonchaient son visage. D'un regard confiant, elle lui murmura en prenant les éléphants qu'il avait pris plus tôt dans les mains:_

 _-J'ai toujours pensé que ces éléphants étaient comme ma famille, déclara-t-elle en caressant du bout des doigts les 5 mammifères. Ils sont comme ma famille, il y a moi, Jim, Kathie , toi….et j'ai attendu de nombreuses années pour nommer le dernier….tu as peut-être trouvé le nom de celui-là avec ce bébé, avoua-t-elle, pour le faire sourire._  
 _-Un bébé…je vais avoir un bébé._  
 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là à chaque moment…..chaque instant près de toi. Tout ira bien, trésor._

 ** _Fin du Flashback._**

Elle n'a jamais pu tenir sa promesse. Le soir même Johanna Beckett fut assassinée dans une ruelle sombre, et, avec elle sa famille partit en fumée.

La boule au ventre, Rick prit les éléphants en main en caressant le dernier du troupeau, tout en murmurant :

\- Alexis.  
-Tout va bien, Rick ? s'inquiéta le capitaine, devant la mine défaite de son copain de poker.  
-Oui…je…., balbutia l'auteur, avant de se retourner pour apercevoir Kate derrière lui, figée devant les mammifères dans ses mains.

* * *

 _ ** Tous mes voeux de bonheur et de santé pour cette nouvelle année ! **_

_**Rescator : merci à vous lecteurs de continuer à me lire**_

 _ **sarha: ce n'est jamais simple entre eux lol**_

 _ **julie91: maintenant place à**_ ** _l'interrogatoire ..._**

 ** _nounours7715: il y aura de très beaux moments familiaux avec ces flashback_**

 ** _chrisfancaskett: pas trop de folies ? Et ou serait l'amusement dans tout ça ? la vie est trop courte pour ne pas en profiter. Bonne année à toi aussi._**

 ** _Mariaulemen84: on a eu la confrontation maintenant l'interrogatoire.._**

 ** _Babelle62: J'espère aussi avoir assez d'imagination pour continuer.._**

 ** _laetitialfw: Bonne année et bonne santé à toi aussi_**

 ** _Pau974: des reproches ? non...mdr...des non-dit oui !_**

 ** _Rhane: oh oui, nos émotions vont faire le yoyo_**

 ** _blodi52: Je ne pense pas révéler tout de suite le pourquoi de leur éloignement...on va en apprendre bride par bride._**

 ** _gnagna31250: je vous remercie , je vous présente également tous mes voeux pour 2018_**

 ** _chris65: J'espère que ça restera prometteur_**

 ** _ArthuRrr: J'adore insérer tous ces flashback de leur passé, ça donne de l'authenticité à l'histoire. Inclure Johanna dans la Fic me plait beaucoup._**

 ** _Harilinn: Mais de rien._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Tout d'abord, désolé pour l'attente, je prépare des concours et entre le travail et les enfants , c'est pas toujours simple de trouver du temps._

 _Ensuite, ce chapitre n'a pas pu passé à la correction pour le moment, je m'excuse donc des fautes de grammaires ou d'orthographes qui jalonneront votre lecture._

 _Si vous préférez attendre la correction, elle devrait arriver dans le week-end._

 _Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4.**

* * *

Le dos vouté , les épaules affaissées, le visage entre ses mains, Rick tentait de garder sa peine pour lui. Revoir les éléphants de Johanna l'avait attristé énormément . Il repensait toujours avec tristesse à cette femme qu'il avait appris à aimer comme une mère. Sa mort avait été une tragédie pour lui et il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment Kate pouvait se sentir à ce sujet. Lui...il avait eu Alexis, il avait eu quelqu'un qui l'oblige à se lever chaque matin, alors que Kate...elle avait été seule.

Avec le temps, il pensait que la peine s'amoindrirait que le chagrin se tasserait pour laisser place à un joli souvenir mais…..la façon avec laquelle elle avait été arraché aux siens sans même un adieu était certainement l'une des nombreuses causes de son déni. Il l'avait pleuré à de nombreuses reprises au cours de ces années mais sa perte avait été plus prononcée lors de certaines occasions : ses mariages, la naissance de sa fille, à chaque parution de livre...et tous ces moments ou il aurait eu besoin d'elle pour un conseil.

Ses souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il ne savait plus quoi penser de la situation. Douze années à attendre un signe de la part de Kate et elle était enfin là. Pas pour les bonnes raisons mais elle était là. Rick soupira en pensant à ce que Johanna dirait dans pareils moments :

 _-Tu la connais, mieux que personne, ne referme pas la porte..._

Oui, il la connaissait mieux que personne, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait….et cette connaissance si accrue de Kate le terrifiait. Il ne voulait pas la perdre à nouveau…..il ne le supporterait pas. Il avait enfin une chance de connaitre ces raisons, de pouvoir s'expliquer avec elle et de pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases. Mais le désirait-elle aussi ?

Les yeux clos, il déglutissait en appréhendant le reste de la soirée. D'ici peu elle allait l'interroger sur un meurtre qui avait eu lieu plutôt ce soir et ensuite quoi? Ils repartiraient chacun de leur côté comme si de rien n'était ? Toutes ces années auprès d'elle n'avait donc aucune valeur pour elle?

Il avait l'impression que toute son enfance, toute son adolescence avait été faussé. S'arrachant les cheveux à trop réfléchir, il sursauta devant l'entrée de son amie dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Debout contre la porte , elle s'affaissa des dossiers à la main contre le mur. Depuis son arrivée au commissariat, elle avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens, elle ne voulait pas une nouvelle friction, elle ne souhaitait pas le voir partir à nouveau en dehors de sa vie, mais ces propos et son attitude à son égard la refroidissaient quelque peu.

Une détective ? sérieusement ? C'est tout ce qu'elle était pour lui ? C'est tout ce que ces années d'adolescence avait représenté pour lui ?

Après avoir consigné Esposito et Ryan au visionnage de l'immeuble d'Alisson Tisdale, elle avait vérifié que l'entretien qui se déroulerait entre ces deux murs resterait à huit clos seulement. Elle ne voulait pas que sa vie privée alimentent les ragots du poste mais en même temps elle ne souhaitait pas le laisser partir sans une réelle explication. Tout ceci était le contraire de Beckett...du détective qu'elle avait forgé au fur et à mesure des années. Elle ne laissait personne l'atteindre et seul la justice comptait. Mais ce soir...ce soir, ce n'était pas Beckett qui allait mené l'interrogatoire, s'était Kate...et ça la terrifiait.

Lanie avait raison, elle avait assez attendu…..trop attendu…..il était temps de crever l'abcès.

Mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure sans le lâcher du regard, elle s'aperçut qu'il semblait tout aussi blessé, tout aussi perdu qu'elle. Yeux dans les yeux, ils se scrutèrent comme pour mieux visualiser les empreintes du temps sur eux. Ils étaient adultes, ils étaient plus mature...

Soupirant devant cette constation, elle l'entendit lui murmurer sur un ton incertain mais plus amicale :

-Le carré te va bien

-Quoi ?

-Ta coupe de cheveux….je crois que c'est la seule coupe que tu n'es pas essayée à l'adolescence, sourit-il en se laissant choir à l'arrière. Je crois qu'on est passé par toutes les couleurs et toutes les longueurs...mais le carré te va bien.

Il ne voulait plus se battre, il ne souhaitait pas d'un nouveau combat, pas après toutes ces années, pas avec leur passé. Ils avaient grandi, ils étaient censé être adulte non ? ils étaient censés se comporter convenablement …..

-Je….oui, fit-elle prise au dépourvue par son changement d'attitude en fronçant les sourcils tout en l'étudiant.

L'observant encore quelques secondes, Rick attendait qu'elle fasse le prochain pas. Il ne voulait pas, non plus faire tout le travail, il ne voulait pas se bercer d'illusion, avoir trop d'espoir. Parce que quelque part, au fond de lui, il ne supportait pas que son amie ne se soit déplacée que pour le travail et uniquement le travail. Il attendait un signe, un mot de sa part qui lui démontrerait qu'il avait tort.

Inspirant profondément, elle baissa la tête devant son regard compatissant et plein d'attente. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait….elle le connaissait mieux que personne…..il lui donnait du temps….il lui laissait le choix de la prochaine manoeuvre…..de la prochaine direction de leur relation.

Pendant toute son adolescence, il avait été le gouvernail de leur relation, l'épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait compter, et ce soir…il lui laissait une nouvelle fois le choix..

Le regard sur le dossier qu'elle avait entre ses mains, elle ferma les yeux en se rappelant ces mots, qu'il lui avait répété inlassablement dans le passé :

- _Je suis là, Kate…..toujours._

La gorge nouée par l'émotion qui la submergeait à cet instant, elle releva la tête pour tomber sur le même regard azur qu' à ses quinze ans, il l'observait avec le même amour , la même tendresse qu'autrefois.

Une légère barbe et un visage plus carré , plus mature , lui donnait un air tellement sexy qu'elle resta quelques secondes à le contempler séduite devant l'image qu'il lui renvoyait.

Pensant qu'elle hésitait sur la marche à suivre, il soupira résigner et débuta à nouveau la conversation dans le sens qu'elle le souhaitait dès le début :

-Alors un meurtre ? Dois-je m'inquiéter ou….

-Je….non, non , pas du tout. Tu es juste ici en tant que….heu…..

-Témoin ? parce que je n'ai rien vu, se défendit-il

-Aide…..comme une aide. Le meurtrier s'est inspiré d'un de tes bouquins, confia-t-elle en soupirant une main dans ses cheveux, en sentant que le ton de la conversation avait changé.

-Alors, tu veux que….

-Ecoute, je suis désolée, l'interrompit-elle, la boule au ventre, en déglutissant devant son regard

Surpris au début par des excuses qu'il ne pensait jamais entendre, il attendit quelques minutes pour en savoir plus mais quand il s'aperçut qu'elle cherchait encore ses mots, il s'exaspéra et lui demanda :

-Désolé ? Pourquoi ? Pour avoir attendu douze ans pour venir me voir ? Pour avoir surgit à ma book party pour le travail et uniquement pour le travail ? Ou pour m'avoir fait croire pendant toute mon adolescence qu'on était plus que tes simples voisins ? Qu'on était une famille ? Parce que tu vois, Kate, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es désolée, souffla-t-il exaspérer.

-Je….je crois que je suis désolée pour tout ça, fit-elle désabusée.

Levant un sourcil à sa déclaration , il ne lâcha pas du regard. Elle semblait tellement plus mature, tellement plus….froide que dans ces souvenirs. L'éclat de gentillesse et d'insouciance qui brillait autrefois dans ces belles iris avaient laissé place à un grand vide sans non. Et quelque part, ça l'intriguait encore plus...elle semblait si mystérieuse.

Le pied contre le mur sur lequel elle s'était adossé, Kate semblait complètement prise au dépourvu par la situation. Fatiguer et lasse de devoir l'attendre encore et encore , Rick lui lança :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu à mes appels ? Pourquoi avoir rompu nos liens ?

-Je venais de perdre ma mère et tu….

-Je l'ai perdu aussi…je l'aimais comme ma propre mère.

-Rick

-Je n'ai rien de fait mal, siffla-t-il vexé par le poids des années . J'ai essayé de faire au mieux. Que voulais-tu que je fasses ? Que j'abandonne mon enfant?

-Non

-On ne s'était rien promis…tu étais partis à Stanford….on n'était pas un couple ou…..

-J'étais partie faire mes études et tu …..tu…..

-Quoi ?

\- Tu nous a oubliés, murmura-t-elle sur un ton presque inaudible.

Déglutissant devant le regard qu'il lui lança, elle se mâchouilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Comment toute cette conversation avait-elle pu prendre un tournant aussi dramatique ? Elle voulait s'expliquer, présenter ces excuses mais bon sang, il avait lui aussi des torts.

N'avait-il pas compris ces mots avant son départ à l'université ? N'avait-il pas compris qu'elle commençait à tomber amoureuse….en fait, elle le savait…..elle avait compris que ces sentiments n'étaient plus platonique lors de leur tout premier baiser mais ensuite Kyra était arrivée et elle n'avait pas voulu s'immiscer.

 _Flashback._

- _Je crois que tu as oublié de prendre Choubaka, sourit avec nostalgie Rick en lui tendant la peluche qu'il avait vaillamment gagné à la carabine , il y a deux ans._

 _-Je…., fit-elle embêtée et surprise en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il l'étudiait le coeur en berne._

 _Dans quelques minutes, elle allait refermer la porte de sa chambre et partir…..elle allait s'envoler loin de lui dans cette université et il avait la désagréable impression qu'il la perdrait comme il avait perdu Kyra au début de l'été._

 _Le visage abattu, il se tenait maladroitement dans son jean bleu ciel et son tee-shirt blanc alors que Kate portait un jean slip noir et un débardeur vert._

 _-Je ne pensais pas emmené Choubaka, avoua-t-elle en voyant son regard passé de la tristesse à l'effarement._

 _-Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner_

 _-Rick, c'est juste une peluche_

 _-Ce n'est pas…..ce n'est pas juste une peluche, marmonna-t-il théâtralement en soupirant._

 _Elle savait très bien ce qu'il tentait de faire: il retardait l'échéance. Il ne voulait pas la voir partir, elle non plus d'ailleurs. Imaginer ,ne serait ce qu'un seul instant, une journée sans lui, l'angoissait totalement. Mais, elle devait aller à l'université, et lui…lui devait devenir ce grand auteur dont la presse commençait déjà à parler._

 _Son livre était prévu seulement dans un mois dans les librairies mais certains éditeurs et journalistes avaient eu la primeur de le lire et tous étaient d'une même avis : ce jeune auteur allait faire un tabac dans le monde de l'édition._

 _Elle était fière de lui…..réellement. A seulement dix huit ans, il allait vivre son rêve mais quelque part au fond d'elle , elle était attristée. Ils étaient censés aller à l'université ensemble, ils étaient censés ne pas se quitter et aujourd'hui, dans sa chambre, elle allait lui dire au revoir._

 _Ses parents patientaient gentiment en bas le temps qu'elle termine sa dernière valise avec Rick. Ils l'emmèneraient ensuite à l'aéroport sans Richard. Kate ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir lui dire au revoir là-bas….elle ne supportait pas l'idée de le quitter tout court._

 _Grattant sa nuque en repoussant quelques mèches rebelles sur son épaule, elle l'entendit lui avouer:_

 _-Choubi , c'est un peu…..la base de notre amitié, une sorte de troisième personne dans notre duo improbable._

 _-N'importe quoi, sourit-elle alors qu'il relevait les yeux sur elle avec incrédulité. Oh allez, tu vas pas me dire que cette peluche est réellement la base de notre amitié. J'aurai pensé te connaissant que tu aurais jouer sur les sentiments, les rires ou notre foie inébranlable sur l'autre pour tenter de me faire…._

 _-Il représente nos souvenirs, la coupa-t-il heureux qu'elle rentre dans son jeu._

 _-Nos souvenirs ? répéta-t-elle intriguer en lui souriant_

 _-Oui….il a été là la première fois ou j'ai réussit à te battre à un jeu. Et ça tu vois, c'est un exploit._

 _-La carabine n'est pas vraiment un jeu, c'est_ …..

- _Et il a été là, lors de notre première vraie dispute, ajouta-t-il en la voyant écouter attentivement. Il a été là quand je te faisais réviser…_

 _-Je TE faisais réviser, assura-t-elle peinée en repensant à tous leurs moments commun_

 _-Il était toujours là lors de ta première cuite. Et quelle cuite !Tu te souviens comme j'ai du te porter dans ta chambre sans alerter tes parents et qu'ils nous on surpris l'un sur l'autre dans ce lit parque j'avais trébucher sur tes satanés talons? La tête de ton père…j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer et toi…toi tu n'arrêtais pas de glousser avec nos jambes complètements emmêlées._

 _-rhô c'était drôle_

 _-Drôle? C'était le moment le plus terrifiant de ma vie. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il envisageait de me lancer au dessus de l'Hudson_

 _-Mais non…..je pense plus qu'il envisageait cette solution quand il m'a surpris en train de t'embrasser quelques semaines plus tard._

 _-C'est vrai, rit-il en repensant à cette histoire et à la tête de Jim à ce moment-là. D'ailleurs, Choubi était toujours là pour ça._

 _-Alors quoi? J'emporte cette peluche au nom de tous nos souvenirs ? argumenta Kate en le voyant se lever pour lui tendre son précieux doudou._

 _-Disons que si jamais tu es trop occupé entre tes cours et tous les mecs du campus, chuchota-t-il le coeur lourd alors qu'elle roulait des yeux . Tu auras toujours une pensée pour ton voisin de New-York à chaque fois que tes yeux se poseront sur lui. Et…., ajouta-t-il en espérant que son argumentation ne soit pas réfuter. J'ai lu une étude démontrant que d'emporter un objet qui évoquait un souvenir heureux avec soit ,lors d'un départ ,procurait du réconfort quand les choses n'allaient pas._

 _Soupirant devant son air triste et tourmenté, elle prit Choubaka dans ses mains en l'observant quelques minutes avant de lui rétorquer sur le ton de la confidence:_

 _-Tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'une boule poilu pour me souvenir de toi ?_

 _-Hum_

 _-Que tu es plus qu'un simple voisin ?_

 _-Hum_

 _-Et que je ne pars pas à l'autre bout du pays sans donner de nouvelles_

 _-Tu ne peux pas le savoir_

 _-Rick, je vais juste….._

 _-Tu vas démarrer une nouvelle aventure. L'université s'est excitant et exaltant et moi…..moi , je vais commencer ma tournée de livre alors…..je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu n'avais pas le temps ou….._

- _Je ne suis pas Kyra, le coupa-t-elle blessée qu'il puisse même envisager qu'elle coupe les ponts si facilement avec lui._

 _-Je sais…et ça ….ça fait encore plus mal. Dire au revoir à Kyra s'était dure mais toi , Kate, déglutit-il difficilement en la regardant tendrement. Toi….si je devais te perdre , je ne m'en remettrais pas._

 _-Tu ne me perdras pas…..jamais, assura-t-elle en le prenant dans les bras pour humer sa délicieuse odeur de menthe poivré._

 _Les mains dans son dos, il resserra son emprise sur elle tout en posant son front sur sa tête. Les yeux clos , il tentait de garder ses larmes pour lui. Il avait peur…il était terrifié…..pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait devoir affronter le lendemain sans Kate Beckett à ses côtés. Le coeur en berne, l'estomac noué par l'angoisse, il l'entendit lui murmurer :_

 _-Personne ne te remplacera Rick…personne._

 _Elle aussi était terrifiée. Elle avait peur de le perdre. Peur qu'il ne retrouve une Kyra sur son chemin, peur de devoir le perdre à cause de la célébrité. Qu'était-elle comparée à toutes ces groupies qu'il risquerait d'avoir après la sortie de son livre ?_

 _Elle avait peur de partir et de ne pas le retrouver à son retour. Elle l'aimait…..réellement. Mais elle n'osait pas lui avouer ces mots. Il venait tout juste de rompre avec Kyra et elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer avec ces sentiments._

 _Les mains tremblantes sur son torse, elle se recula d'un pas pour tomber sur son regard azur et lui sourit en tentant de lui cacher l'étendue de sa tristesse :_

 _-Je vais devoir y aller_

 _-Je sais, déglutit-il en lorgnant sur ses lèvres plus que tentante._

 _Il voulait l'embrasser…..il voulait sentir encore et encore la caresse de sa bouche sur la sienne…..mais elle allait partir et il ne voulait pas l'effrayer…..pire encore, lui faire penser que ce baiser n'est qu'un acte pour la faire rester._

 _D'une caresse sur la joue, il lui chuchota :_

 _-Un appel par jour et je passe te voir au moins une fois par mois_

 _-C'est le deal, chuchota-t-elle en retenant ses larmes_

 _-Ok_

 _-Et tu ne fais pas de bêtise quand je suis à des kilomètres_

 _-Promis, sourit-il. Les bêtises, ont les fait ensemble._

 _-Ok…donc ce n'est pas un au revoir, soupira-t-elle en sentant les larmes montées_

 _-Non…..c'est juste un « à très bientôt, j'espère »_

 _-à très bientôt, j'espère?_

 _-Hum…..Pour un écrivain c'est banal de dire « bonne nuit », sourit-il sans la lâcher du regard, tandis qu'à très bientôt , j'espère, c'est….plus prometteur_

 _-Un écrivain, hein ? Tu n'as pas encore un livre en bibliothèque et tu te nommes un écrivain ?_

 _\- Ne soit pas méchante, gémit-il devant sa répartie. Oh, en parlant de ça, ajouta-t-il en lâchant son étreinte pour attraper un livre dans sa sacoche et le lui tendre._

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? sourit-elle en lisant le titre du bouquin_

 _-Je t'avais promis que tu lirais un jour mon livre….._

 _-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je le lise avant sa publication ? fit-elle heureuse et surprise_

 _-Ouais, eh bien…..en tant que muse de l'auteur, tu as….._

 _-Oh arrête de dire ça_

 _-Tu m'as donné mon nom de plume !_

- _Eh s'il te plait, quand tu deviendras riche et célèbre , ne raconte jamais comment j'ai pu te donner ce nom, gémit-elle rouge de honte en repensant à ça_

 _-Oh allez, ce serait flatter un peu plus mon ego vis à vis des médias…ou pas, se rétracta-t-il devant son regard._

- _Kathie, on va rater le vol ! cria au rez-de chaussée, la voix de sa mère ce qui les firent sursauter._

 _Hésitant et maladroit, ils se toisèrent du regard avant que Kate n'ouvre à nouveau son sac pour y enfouir le livre de son ami et la peluche de Chubaka. Nerveuse et à fleur de peau, elle l'entendit murmurer :_

 _-On devrait descendre_

 _-Non_

 _-Non ? Tu as décidé de rester avec moi et….._

 _-Tu vas rester ici…..et je vais y aller, le coupa-t-elle des trémolos dans la voix_

 _-Kate, non, je…._

 _-S'il te plait , c'est déjà assez dur comme ça._

 _-Mais je_

- _On se voit à la fin du mois et d'ici là on s'appelle._

 _A l'intonation de sa voix, il comprit qu'elle tentait de garder ses larmes pour elle. Soupirant, il s'avança près d'elle et l'enlaça une dernière fois avant de lui chuchoter sur le front :_

 _-Tu vas être extraordinaire à la fac…tu es extraordinaire_

 _-T'es pas mal, non plus, sourit-elle en relevant le regard sur lui pour tomber sur ses lèvres plus que tentantes. Rick ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-S'il te plaît…..ne m'oublis pas. Quoi qu'il arrive , ne nous oublis pas._

 _-Jamais…..tu es….inoubliable, Kate Beckett, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue._

 _Lentement, elle se leva sur ses baskets et vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur un Jim Beckett blême :_

 _-Sérieusement ? encore ? Vous avez décidé de me donner une crise cardiaque jusqu'à la fin ?_

 _Au ton de son père, Kate lâcha les lèvres de Rick et se mit à rire à l'incongru de la situation alors que Castle la contemplait avec amour et dévotion._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui a de si drôle ? gémit Jim qui avait toujours dû mal à voir sa fille grandir._

 _-Choubika…Choubi était là aussi pour ça…..il a raison, il est vraiment une troisième personne dans cette relation._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Rien, ricana-t-elle encore en se tournant vers Rick. A très bientôt ?_

 _-A très bientôt, déglutit-il en alors qu'elle lui embrassait la joue avant de partir avec son père._

 _Sans un autre regard pour lui, elle referma la porte de sa chambre alors que Jim portait son dernier bagage. Elle ne pouvait plus se retourner…..si elle le faisait….elle resterait avec lui…..pour …toujours._

 _Elle espérait juste qu'il est compris à quel point elle l'aimait….A quel point il était important dans sa vie ?_

 _Fin Du Flashback._

Apparemment, elle s'était trompée. Parce qu'à cet instant,il la regardait avec tellement de froideur qu'elle ne reconnut pas son meilleur ami.

Fatiguée, elle ferma les yeux en tentant de calmer ses émotions quand elle l'entendit lui murmurer amèrement :

-Tu me reproches d'avoir choisi ma famille, d'avoir tenté un avenir avec Meredith, mais c'est toi qui est partit et…..

-Ce n'est pas ça

-Si ça l'ait. Elle venait de piquer ton bon et loyal labrador et ça ta vexer

-Comment peux-tu…..comment….

-Je t'ai attendu toute mon adolescence, Kate. Je t'ai vu sortir avec tous ces types sans broncher ,et, quand je tourne la page, tu me remarques ?... Sérieusement ? …plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que c'est simplement ton ego qui en a pris un coup, cracha-t-il sous le poids de la tristesse.

Devant cette nouvelle attaque, elle voulut reculer comme si le poids des mots l'avaient blessé. Alors c'est ce qu'il pensait ? Après toutes ces années ? Fronçant les sourcils , elle allait contrer ses arguments avec force et colère quand son capitaine les interrompit en rentrant dans la salle d'interrogation avec un sourire aux lèvres:

-Beckett ?

-Oui, sursauta-t-elle devant l'intrusion

-Il y a un souci ? fit-il suspicieux en les voyant totalement bouleverser l'un et l'autre.

-Non…..je…..Je dictais simplement ces droits à Mr Castle, mentit Kate en observant Rick la dévisager.

Mr Castle ? Alors c'était ça ? Elle ne voulait même pas reconnaitre devant son patron qu'il se connaissait ? La rage au ventre , il serra les accoudoirs de sa chaise avec tellement de force que ses phalanges blanchissaient à vue d'oeil. Il avait besoin de se calmer, il avait besoin de reprendre contenance.

-Très….bien, acquiesça Montgomery, non convaincu en les observant encore.

-Tout va bien, Capitaine, répéta Kate avec plus de conviction en serrant son dossier contre son buste.

Elle ne voulait pas étaler sa vie privée, elle ne souhaitait pas que l'affaire lui soit retiré parce qu'elle connaissait Rick. Le dos droit, les yeux rivés sur son capitaine, elle l'entendit lui déclarer:

-Ok, je souhaitais juste me joindre à vous pour l'interrogatoire. Rick est un ami. Alors ou en étiez-vous?

Désabusé et embêté par cette situation, Rick souhaitait dire à Roy que toute allait bien, qu'il pouvait retourner à ses préoccupations mais ce mensonge inclurait de devoir passer encore du temps avec Kate…..et il ne savait pas s'il avait encore la force de discuter…..se disputer avec elle.

Il avait tellement mis d'espoir dans ses retrouvailles que sa peine obscurcie son jugement et sans attendre que Kate ne répond, il déclara sur un ton nonchalant :

-Le lieutenant Beckett m'informait q'un meurtre avait eu lieu plutôt dans la journée.

Bien, je n'ai rien manqué, sourit Roy en s'installant en face de l'auteur tout en tirant la chaise -à Kate pour qu'elle en fasse de même.

Effarée de devoir mener désormais l'interrogatoire sous les yeux de son capitaine, elle mit quelques secondes avant de remarquer le regard de Montgomery sur elle qui lui montrait des yeux sa place. Déglutissant, elle rencontra le regard froid et peiné de Rick avant de s'exécuter et de commencer en lui montrant une photo de la victime:

-Mr Castle , reconnaissez-vous cette femme ?

-Je…

-Beckett, vous ne commencez pas l'interrogatoire par les antécédents de Mr Castle ? sourit amusé Roy en lui montrant le dossier de Rick.

-Je pensais que je n'étais pas suspect, se méfia l'écrivain sous les yeux fatigués de Kate

-C'est juste la routine. et je ne peux pas faire cette interrogatoire sans tes antécédents, le taquina Montgomery.

A la dernière soirée poker que Castle avait organisé chez lui, il s'était vanté auprès du capitaine, du commissaire et de quelques autres auteurs que son casier judiciaire était une perle rare. Roy s'était tellement trouvé intrigué par ses anecdotes qu'il avait effectué quelques recherches dès le lendemain et ce soir…dans cette salle, il jubilait de montrer ses trouvailles.

\- Ok, très bien , soupira Kate en ouvrant le dossier pour lire les notes tout en déclarant sur un ton professionnel et détaché.

\- Mr Castle, vous avez un casier bien rempli pour un auteur de Best Seller . Conduite contraire aux bonnes moeurs, refus d'obtempérer…..

-Vous savez ce que c'est que les mecs, le coupa sur un ton hautain Rick peu enthousiaste par la suite des festivités en espérant couper cours à cette inquisition.

-Je vois que vous avez aussi volé le cheval d'un policier, ajouta Kate en fronçant les sourcils devant ce fait.

 _Il avait volé un cheval ? Quelle idée ? pensa-t-elle_

-Emprunter, rectifia-t-il en soupirant

-Ah, fit-elle les yeux ronds en lisant la suite du dossier. Et vous étiez tout nu sur le cheval ?

Le contemplant quelques secondes, Kate le dévisagea en pensant qu'elle aurait aimé assisté à la scène. Rick nu sur un cheval devait être intéressant. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'elle idée lui était passé par la tête pour accomplir une telle chose. Elle avait l'impression que les rôles avent été échangé depuis son départ à l'université, lui si sérieux était devenu insouciant et drôle…alors qu'elle…elle s'était perdue dans les ténèbres.

Relisant les notes sur le canasson, elle se rappela la fois ou il l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il était renvoyé après avoir mis une vache sur le toit de l'école, c'était quelques mois avant son départ et juste quelques semaines avant sa rencontre avec Kyra.

 _Flashback._

 _Fier…..et éreinté étaient les deux adjectifs qui le caractérisait à cet instant. Le bal de promo de fin d'année se déroulerait dans une semaine et il avait besoin d'une excuse pour ne pas y assister._

 _Il souhaitait simplement y aller pour contempler Kate lors de cette soirée. Mais son rendez-vous était tombé à l'eau et elle avait décidé d'aller écouter du slam en ville. Rick avait tenté de lui avoué ses sentiments ou du bien ses projets de l'accompagner mais elle lui avait rétorqué avoir pris beaucoup de sa personne pour que Dobra Dobkins sorte avec lui, et qu'il était donc inconcevable pour elle qu'il annule ces plans._

 _En réalité, elle était déçue….après l'avoir plus qu'aider à sortir avec son rendez-vous, Kate s'était rendu compte des sentiments qu'elle portait à son meilleur ami. Triste et abattue de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux avant, elle s'était séparée du quaterback de l'école et avait décidé de fuir le bal de promo pour ne pas assister à l'amourette de Rick._

 _C'est donc avec une idée lumineuse et un brin ingénieuse que Castle avait trouvé comment échappé au bal de promo et par la même occasion à la fin de l'année. Son livre « sous une pluie de balles » serait bientôt publié et il devait annoncé à Kate qu'il ne l'accompagnerait pas à Stanford malgré sa bourse scolaire._

 _Il avait donc décidé de quitté l'école secondaire avec brio et ingéniosité. Après quelques coups de fil , il avait réussit a faire hisser sur le toit de l'école un bovin avec les couleurs du lycée. Si l'idée lui avait paru amusante sur le coup , elle l'était beaucoup moins après le sermon du proviseur, Mr Donan…..et le regard de désolation de sa mère avait fini par faire déglutir Rick._

 _-Non mais à quoi pensais-tu ! Une vache sur un toit !_

 _-Heu…je pensais pas_

 _-Richard ! Il va falloir loué une grue ou je ne c'est quoi pour libérér le pauvre animal et le clou du spectacle est que tu es renvoyé jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire._

 _-Techniquement la fin est dans un mois, grimaça-t-il devant le regard que Martha lui lança_

 _-Et tu trouves ça drôle, en plus ?_

 _-Non, je….._

 _-Tu es punis jeune homme_

 _-Punis ? s'étonna-t-il tellement peu habitué à de telles réprimandes de sa mère_

 _-Oui! deux week-ends de suite à la maison , reprit-elle fermement_

 _-Mais, c'est le bal du lycée la semaine prochaine et….._

 _-Bal ou tu es congédié_

 _-Et on avait prévu de fêter la fin de l'année scolaire avec Vegas avec les copains et Kate le week-end d'après_

 _-Eh bien, tu le fêteras dans ton lit !_

 _Oui, il n'avait pas prévu tout ça. Mais le rire de Kate dans le combiné quand il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il avait fait afin qu'on garde une trace de lui dans les annales du lycée valut ces deux week-ends…..surtout qu'il s'était débrouillé pour éviter la punition._

 _Fin du Flashback._

-et à chaque fois toutes les charges ont été abandonné, déclara Kate amusée par les idées loufoques de son ami

-Que voulez-vous le maire est un de mes plus grand fan sans compter le Capitaine, argumenta-t-il lasse et fatigué de devoir lui parler d'un meurtre sans évoquer leurs différents. Alors, suis-je ici pour ce canasson ou pour cette…..Alyson Tisdale? ajouta-t-il en observant la photo sous le regard peiné de Kate.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter de la contempler ainsi…il ne pouvait plus être près d'elle sans ….l'avoir véritablement. Le coeur tambourinant, il déclara en tentant de cacher le flot d'émotions qui l'irradiait :

-Jamais vu

-Tu…..vous êtes sûr ? se reprit- Kate alors que Montgomery leva un sourcil à son manquement

-Sûr, grinça Rick. Jamais vu , qui est-elle ?

-Vous êtes certain ? vous auriez pu la voir pendant une dédicace , un gala de charité ?

-C'est possible , soupira Rick en voyant bien ou elle désirait en venir.

Levant le regard sur elle pour la contempler encore quelques secondes, il ajouta avec un sourire dédaigneux ce qui hérissa le poil de Kate :

-Je ne l'ai pas connu bibliquement, si c'est ça qui vous interresse

-Très bien, inspira Beckett en tentant de garder son calme alors qu'il avait l'air de s'amuser d'elle. Et ce type ? ajouta—t-elle en lui montrant une seconde photo. Marvin Fisc, petit avocat spécialisé en droit fiscal

-Désolé mais les avocats avec qui je traite prenne 500 dollars de l'heure minimum,répondit-il en se pinçant les lèvres.

Curieusement cette situation commençait à l'amuser. Il pouvait voir l'énervement de Kate culminer de seconde en seconde. IL la connaissait par coeur. Elle fronçait les sourcils, passait un mèche derrière son oreille et surtout…..elle le regardait avec « Le » regard. Amusé de pouvoir l'embêter, il lui sourit comme un idiot en espérant l'exaspérer un peu plus alors que Montgomery profitait du spectacle.

-Maintenant, je peux savoir qu'elle est le rapport avec moi ?

-On la retrouver mort assassiner, il y a deux semaines, assura Kate en sortant une nouvelle photo du dossier. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement avant de voir la scène de crime d'Allison Tisdale, ce soir.

L'amusement qui rayonnait sur son visage disparu au moment ou Rick posa son regard sur le corps sans vie de la victime. Fasciné et intrigué, il prit le cliché en main en déclarant pensivement :

-Des fleurs pour ta tombe.

La victime était exactement présentée comme il l'avait décrit dans son livre. Déglutissant, il observa ensuite la mise en scène du meurtre de Marvin Fisc alors que Kate commentait l'air soulagé qu'il prenne enfin l'affaire au sérieux :

-et voilà comment on a retrouvé , Marvon Fisc, copie conforme de « pas de furie en enfer ».

Observant la scène quelques secondes, Castle releva son regard pour retomber sur l'émeraude de ceux de Beckett. La douleur et la peine lui revint comme un boomerang et il murmura en ricanant :

-On dirait que j'ai un nouveau fan

-Oui, sauf que cette fois c'est un vrai taré

-Vous n'avez pas l'air taré pour moi, contra-t-il alors qu'elle fronçait des yeux en le dévisageant.

-Quoi ?

-Pas de furie en enfer ?Une bande de satanique assoiffé de sang, je vous en prie, il n'y a que les irréductibles groupies qui l'ont lu celui-là

-Il marque un point Beckett, sourit le capitaine alors qu'elle roulait des yeux

-Est-ce que par hasard une de vos groupies vous a déjà envoyer des lettres ? des lettres bizzares, rectifia-t-elle devant un nouveau regard amusé.

-Malheureusement , elles le sont toutes ce sont les risque du métier

-Oh je pensais que se serait les ampoules au doigt avec le frottement du clavier, murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Enervée, fatiguée mais aussi exaspérée, c'étaient les mots qui pouvaient caractériser le lieutenant Beckett à cet instant face à l'amusement évidant de son ami. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait si enjoué et si prompt à lui faire perdre son sang froid, mais après un regard sur son capitaine, elle commença à penser qu'elle aussi pouvait jouer à ce jeu.

-Les ampoules ? Non, pas pour moi.

-tu m'étonnes, marmonna dans sa barbe Kate en repensant à toutes ces années ou son père avait tenté en vain de lui faire tenir un marteau entre les mains.

-Si le lieutenant Beckett te pose cette question ,intervint Roy, c'est parce que par moment on se rend compte que le …..

-Tueur tente de rentrer en contact avec son obsession, termina Rick sans lâcher du regard Kate.

Elle avait la même lueur dans les yeux que lorsqu'elle était ado et qu'elle était agacée, elle se mouvait de la même manière qu'autrefois... pourtant…..sa posture et son regard était différent…ils étaient froids, sans vie…et ça l'intriguait encore et toujours.

-Je me suis beaucoup interressé au comportement des psychopathes et à leurs méthodologies , argumenta-t-il devant le regard intrigué du capitaine.

-Ah oui ? répondit ironiquement Kate sans le lâcher du regard

-J'écris des romans policiers alors je fais des recherches. On vous a déjà dit que vous avez des yeux magnifiques? sourit-il en espérant voir apparaître cette ride au-dessus de son front une nouvelle fois.

-J'imagine que vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'on vérifie votre courrier, siffla-t-elle alors qu'il se réjouissait.

Contrarier et prête à lui mettre une balle entre les yeux, elle récupéra tout le dossier qui se trouvait en face d'elle en se faisant la réflexion que l'interrogatoire n'irait nul part. Il état évident qu'il s'amusait d'elle et que leur situation ne jouait pas en leur faveur.

-Faites comme chez vous , répondit-il sur un ton nonchalant avant de blêmir en l'observant se lever pour clore l'interrogatoire.

Pourquoi était-il aussi peiné de la voir a nouveau partir ? C'est ce qu'il souhaitait non ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se résigner à l'oublier ? Toutes ces interrogations se bousculaient quand elle l'entendit lui déclarer en lui tendant sa carte :

\- Mr Castle ravi d'avoir conversé avec vous. Si vous avez d'autres choses à partager sur l'affaire , n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

-Seulement pour l'affaire ? déglutit-il en la voyant regarder son capitaine qui souriait de la situation.

-Au revoir, Mr Castle, soupira Kate qui ne savait pas comment agir en présence de son supérieur.

Il avait passé tout le long de l'interrogatoire à l'exaspérer à la pousser à bout et maintenant quoi ? Il demandait une explication? Le coeur en berne, elle prit le dossier en main alors que son Capitaine se levait et elle commença à partir de la salle en espérant pouvoir prendre du recul sur la situation. Ces mots tournaient en boucle encore et encore :

 _« Elle venait de piquer ton bon et loyal labrador et ça ta vexer »_

La main sur la porte , elle sentit son coeur chuté sous le flot de souvenir quand il lui déclara toujours dos à elle :

\- Détective Beckett ?

\- Quoi ? soupira Kate sans se retourner

-A très bientôt, j'espère.

Les larmes aux yeux, l'estomac noué et les mains tremblantes, elle déverrouilla la porte et sortie avant de se donner en spectacle devant son supérieur.

* * *

 ** _Blodi52: chapitre plus explosif avec deux têtes de mules_**

 ** _Mariaulemen84: RDV au chap 5?_**

 ** _Ben40550: c'est vrai que grâce à cette Fic la relation Jim Castle est différente et aborder sur un nouvel angle_**

 ** _Coco56: Meilleurs voeux à toi aussi et à toute ta famille_**

 ** _sarha: c'est vrai, j'adore les Flashback aussi, il donne une nouvelle dimension à l'histoire_**

 ** _AlwaysCaskett3012: Merci d'être là pour lire et commenter. Des Flashbacks, il y en aura plusieurs dans cette Fic...des petites pétites posées par ci par là._**

 ** _chrisfancaskett: Meredith et la naissance d'Alexis y sont pour beaucoup mais c'est surtout le contexte que tu découvriras plus tard qui a tout fait basculer_**

 ** _laetitialfw: Rick a été pratiquement élevé par les Beckett, du coup on verra beaucoup de dialogue avec Johanna_**

 ** _caskettdensi7715: Les non dits et notre caskett sont fait pour être ensemble, non ? En tout cas au début_**

 ** _Babelle62: C'est vrai 173 épisodes mais je ne promets pas autant de chapitre lol. Je vais voguer de saison en saison en prenant le meilleur des épisodes pour le caskett._**

 ** _Emiliepousse: merci beaucoup !_**

 ** _steph65: Pour le moment il y a comme des frictions dans l'air lol_**

 ** _ArthuRrr;Merci à toi pour tes encouragements_**

 ** _Pau974; Oui, mêler Johanna à l'histoire me permet plein de choses...les éléphants en sont une mais il en reste encore à découvrir_**

 ** _julie94: On avance tout doucement mais surement. La longueur des chapitres m'obligent à espacer dans le temps les publications._**

 ** _caskett71: Merci à toi et à vous tous de prendre le temps de lire et de commenter_**

 ** _Caskett706: Les flashbacks sont intéressants et montre des passages cités à l'écran mais jamais vu_**

 ** _sandie59: On sait à peut près ce qui s'est passé entre Rick et Kate mais je ne dévoile pas toutes mes cartes_**

 ** _Isabelle: merci !_**

 ** _Peyton11: Une fan des frères scott ? Si c'est le cas, je dois t'avouer que j'ai adoré cette série , j'avais plus un penchant pour Brooke. Lol. J'ai inclus Rick dans la jeunesse de Kate pour changer un peu l'histoire parce qu'après plus de 1000 fictions sur le Caskett c'est dur de ne pas traiter un sujet déjà vu._**

 ** _Floflo: Le hasard fait bien les choses alors ? Arrête de te connecter ce soir, c'est posté ! Bonne lecture_**

 ** _Camille: Bonjour, enchanté d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de poster un commentaire._**

 ** _Loulou:Contente de t'avoir embarqué dans mon imagination. Accroche toi bien, nous allons survoler les saisons..._**

 ** _Caskett: merci beaucoup !_**

 ** _Merci à tous et toutes pour vos commentaires, vous êtes géniaux !_**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5.**

* * *

La tête entre ses mains, elle inspirait doucement pour calmer le flot d'émotions qui la parcouraient à cet instant.  
Comment avaient-ils pu être si proches avant et si éloignés désormais ?  
Comment pouvait-il être si inconscient des sentiments qui l'animaient à l'époque ?  
Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle le percevait comme un gentil toutou ?

Le nœud dans l'estomac qu'elle ressentait depuis le début de la soirée ne faisait que se serrer davantage au fur et à mesure des heures. Leur rencontre, l'interrogatoire n'avaient été que des échecs cuisants.

Elle lui en voulait tellement pour cette amertume qu'il avait envers elle. Elle savait qu'elle avait des torts, mais il en avait aussi. Elle était amoureuse de lui…réellement, et elle venait de perdre sa mère.  
Comment était-elle censée réagir à sa nouvelle ?  
Comment pouvait-elle faire face au désastre de sa vie sans aucune rancune ?

La gorge nouée, elle soupira fortement en posant les yeux sur une photo de la victime. Les roses sur son corps, les tournesols sur ses yeux, et le positionnement du corps étaient exactement retranscrits comme dans le livre de Rick. Comment une assistante sociale et un avocat pouvaient-ils être en lien ?

Les yeux fatigués, elle les releva pour découvrir son Capitaine en train de revenir de la salle d'interrogation, seul...sans Rick.

Complètement alerte désormais, elle scrutait chaque recoin du commissariat du regard à la recherche d'une certaine silhouette, quand la voix de Montgomery la fit sursauter:

-Un souci, Beckett ?  
-Heu…..non  
-Vous en êtes certaine?

Il trouvait son comportement extrêmement étrange depuis son retour au preccint. Elle semblait sur ses gardes et beaucoup plus émotive, il aurait même juré que quelque chose se passait entre Richard et son lieutenant quand il était arrivé pour suivre l'interrogatoire.

Intrigué, il l'observa quelques secondes, quand elle lui répondit sur un ton qu'elle désirait indifférent, mais qui sonnait bien autrement :

-Où est Mr Castle ?  
-Il est rentré  
-Rentré ? Mais je ne l'ai pas vu sortir du…..  
-Je l'ai laissé emprunter l'issue de derrière. C'est un problème ? ajouta-t-il devant son visage blême.

Parti…il était parti…..enfin il avait fui par l'issue de secours. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il pu partir comme ça ? Elle n'avait pas espéré une grande conversation, ni même un regard, mais son départ dans l'arrière-cour du commissariat avait un arrière-goût d'adieu.

L'estomac noué, elle tentait de garder bonne figure quand elle entendit Montgomery lui dire :

-Il ne souhaitait pas faire la une du Ledger. Un ou deux journalistes trainent déjà devant l'accueil du commissariat.  
-Castle qui ne souhaite pas faire la page six ? C'est comme entendre que le Pape n'est pas catholique, marmonna-t-elle amèrement, en se levant pour enfiler son manteau.

A la réplique de son lieutenant, Montgomery eut à cœur de rectifier ces dires. Rick Castle était devenu au fur et à mesure des années, un ami et il n'aimait guère les propos sans justifications de son lieutenant.

-C'est un bon gars. Il se donne une image publique complètement fausse. Croyez-moi , Beckett, je connais Rick depuis des années maintenant , je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi simple et loyal . Et pour couronner le tout….c'est un père formidable. Il se comporte parfois comme un gamin ou un playboy, mais ce sont juste des automatismes pour cacher une plus grande souffrance, assura Roy, avant de la laisser seule devant son bureau.

Pourquoi cette déclaration lui faisait-elle aussi mal ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que son capitaine venait de remuer un couteau dans une vieille plaie ? Certainement parce que ces mots frappaient trop près de ses regrets.  
Le Capitaine le connaissait mieux qu'elle désormais….il connaissait Richard Castle dans l'intimité, il connaissait sa fille…..alors qu'elle , elle ignorait tout ça.

C'était elle qui le connaissait le mieux, à une époque….c'était elle sur qui il pouvait compter…..et maintenant, elle devait entendre qui était réellement Richard Alexandre Rodgers d'une autre personne.

Les yeux en larmes, elle sortit du commissariat pour rentrer chez elle. Elle avait envie de pleurer, d'hurler….elle avait envie de retourner à cette époque où la vie était tellement simple avec lui…..où, d'un simple regard , elle le comprenait. Elle avait juste envie de retrouver son meilleur ami.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Refermant la porte de son loft à Manhattan, Rick déposa son manteau dans l'entrée, en repensant à son entretien avec Kate. Tout ceci était tellement faux…tellement loin d'eux. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression de ne pas être désiré dans sa vie, et pourtant ce soir…il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas être auprès de lui.

Il savait que son comportement n'avait pas été des plus cordiale,mais elle l'avait blessé avec ce fichu interrogatoire, et en niant leur relation à Roy.

Le regard fatigué, la démarche lourde, il se traînait jusqu'à la cuisine quand la voix de sa mère le fit sursauter derrière lui :

-Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Katherine !  
-Mère, siffla Rick, excédé devant l'intrusion de sa mère  
-Elle est ravissante et…..  
-Mal, ça s'est mal passé, l'interrompit-il, pour couper court à son entrain.

Martha avait toujours eu de l'affection pour Kate. Elle était la belle-fille qu'elle aurait souhaitée pour lui. Il le savait bien, car à chacun de ses mariages, elle le lui l'avait subtilement placé avant d'aller à l'autel.

Il savait très bien que son passé avec Beckett n'était pas sans conséquence pour Martha ou pour Jim. Eux aussi avaient fait les frais de leur altercation. Chacun avait dû indirectement choisir un parti, et en toute logique, les deux parents avaient fait le choix de leur enfant. Mais à chaque évènement spécial, ou chagrin d'amour de l'un ou l'autre, Jim et Martha avaient tenté de glisser un mot à ces deux têtes de mules.

C'est donc sans surprise que Rick remarqua que sa mère ne relevait pas le désastre de sa soirée:

-Tu devrais l'appeler, maintenant que vous avez repris contact.  
-Je n'ai pas repris contact , j'ai été arrêté  
-Interrogé, le reprit Martha en soupirant.  
-C'est la même chose. Si ce meurtrier n'avait pas copié mes livres, elle ne se serait jamais déplacée.  
-Tu as raison, acquiesça Martha, au grand étonnement de Rick. Mais peut-être qu'elle attendait juste le moment adéquat ou….  
-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu insistes quand il s'agit de Kate ?  
-Et pourquoi n'insistes-tu pas ? Vous n'êtes plus des enfants.  
-Ce n'était qu'une amitié de gamin. On a grandi, on n'a plus rien en commun.  
-Richard  
-Elle ne me veut pas dans sa vie.  
-C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? fit, stupéfaite, la matriarche  
-Non….mais elle me l'a très bien fait comprendre. Elle ne m'a pas présenté comme ami à son Capitaine, mais comme Rick Castle, l'écrivain, ronchonna Rick, désabusé, en se laissant choir sur son sofa, la tête entre ses mains.

Souriant devant cette perche que venait de lui lancer son fils, Martha s'installa en face de lui, et lui répondit gentiment :

-Elle n'a peut-être pas envie de mêler vie professionnelle et vie privée …..ou elle ne désire peut-être pas que son Capitaine lui retire l'affaire, au vu de votre implication….  
-Mais….  
-Et dois-je te rappeler que tu l'as présentée de la même manière à Gina?  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu as dit, « ce n'est qu'un lieutenant », depuis quand Katherine Beckett est seulement un lieutenant à tes yeux ? …..Je pense que tu devrais balayer devant ta porte avant de juger son comportement.

Effaré devant les mots de sa mère, Rick ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois. Elle n'avait pas tort. Il avait eu exactement le même comportement qu'elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher un automatisme de défense qu'il avait lui aussi appliqué.

Fatigué devant la situation, il marmonna :

-Elle a changé  
-Toi aussi  
-Oui….mais elle est différente…..elle est….  
-Oui?  
-Elle est froide et….distante. Elle n'est plus la Kate que je connais.  
-Elle a perdu sa mère  
-Je le sais, mais….  
-Et elle a été seule pour faire face à sa perte. Elle a peut-être besoin de quelqu'un pour lui rappeler comment la vie peut être belle.  
-Mère, soupira Rick en sentant où elle désirait en venir.  
-Si tu ne le fais pas pour elle, fais-le pour Johanna. Là où elle se trouve, je suis sûre qu'elle ne cautionne pas vos agissements.  
-C'est un coup bas  
-Je ne te demande pas de l'épouser, je te demande juste une explication en tête à tête, et si tu juges que son amitié n'en vaut pas la peine, j'arrêterai de te harceler.

Au regard que Rick lui lança, Martha sourit en lui déclarant, avant de se retirer dans ses pénates pour le laisser à sa réflexion:

-Dois-je réellement te rappeler qui est Katherine Beckett ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le lui rappelle. Il savait très bien qui était Kate Beckett, et c'était le problème. Elle lui avait manqué pendant plus de dix ans….son sourire, son rire, ses discussions, ses étreintes, ses rituels…..tout chez elle lui avait énormément manqué. La main sur cellulaire, il déglutit en repensant à la façon dont il venait de la quitter.

Il avait été lâche…..et idiot. Elle méritait plus qu'une sortie furtive par la porte de derrière. Mais, est-ce qu'une simple discussion pouvait balayer douze années d'indifférence ? Et souhaitait-elle réellement une explication avec lui ?

Se frottant le visage vigoureusement, il soupira avant de prendre son téléphone fébrilement, en se demandant pourquoi il écoutait encore les conseils de sa mère.

 **XXXXXXX**

Allongée de tout son long dans son lit, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche , une serviette le long du corps , elle observait en pleurant silencieusement la peluche poilue de Star Wars qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Douze ans…comment avait-elle pu attendre autant de temps avant de lui faire face ? Comment avait-elle pu devenir une étrangère à ses yeux ? Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux ?  
Soupirant, elle essuya son visage ravagé par les larmes en repensant à leur premier baiser :

 _Flashback._

 ** _ETE 1995_**

 _-Tu crois qu'il est gay?_  
 _-Qui ça ?_  
 _-Rick, soupira Maddie, en lorgnant sans vergogne sur le meilleur ami de Kate qui pianotait dans un coin, à l'abri des regards, sur son ordinateur._  
 _-N'importe quoi, rit Beckett devant la nouvelle absurdité de son amie._

 _Assise sur les gradins du stade de foot, Kate et Madison prenaient le soleil, tout en se délectant de la vue qu'elles avaient devant elles. Les joueurs de l'équipe de football de leur lycée faisaient quelques étirements, et ne manquaient pas de flirter du regard avec elles de temps à autres._

 _Madison était une fille très populaire au lycée. Sa jovialité et son dynamisme n'étaient pas pour déplaire. Son physique n'était pas en reste, et même si Kate se comparait parfois à elle en ne se trouvant pas assez amusante ou mignonne, elle et Maddie étaient les meilleures amies._

 _Leurs caractères opposés en faisaient un duo hors du commun, selon Rick. Kate était la douceur, la raison, alors que Maddie était tout le contraire._

 _Beckett avait beaucoup hésité à rejoindre Maddie en cette fin d'après-midi, car elle avait pas mal de devoirs qui l'attendaient, mais la jovialité et l'enthousiasme de son amie avaient mis à mal très vite toutes ses résolutions._  
 _Après tout, on était jeudi soir et la fin de semaine approchait à grand pas. Elle aurait tout le loisir de rattraper son retard ce week-end._

 _-Et puis pourquoi as-tu cette idée absurde ? reprit Kate en souriant timidement à Brad Kolt, le quaterback de l'école, qui lui faisait signe de la main_  
 _-Il m'a repoussée, soupira Maddie, en repensant à son baiser avorté à l'arrière des gradins, la semaine dernière . Tu te rends compte ? Personne ne me repousse._  
 _-Je…quoi ?_  
 _-Il m'a repoussée, tu es sourde ou quoi ? …. Rhô ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui que moi aussi, je dois être punie. L'amitié a ses limites._  
 _-Punie ? la dévisagea-t-elle dorénavant, en oubliant le joli quaterback._  
 _-Kate, il est canon ! Genre ….Canon ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne tentes pas ta chance. A toi, il ne te refuse rien._  
 _-N'importe quoi…..et puis de toute manière, je ne veux pas sortir avec Rick_  
 _-Ah oui et pourquoi ? A moins que tu aies un quelqu'un en vue ?_  
 _-Parce que…parce que….c'est Rick….je le connais depuis que j'ai huit ans, et tu ne devrais pas jeter ton dévolu sur lui._  
 _-Tu as quelqu'un en vue ! s'exclama, amusée, Maddie en l'observant de plus près._  
 _-Non_  
 _-Si! Allez Becks ! Crache le morceau !_

 _Baissant le regard sur ses chaussures, Kate se triturait les doigts maladroitement, alors que sa meilleure amie observait le terrain de foot avec les yeux ronds._

 _-Je n'y crois pas !_  
 _-Quoi ? s'exaspéra Kate_  
 _-Brad Kolt ! Tu as des vues sur le quaterback du lycée !_  
 _-Je n'ai pas de vues sur…_  
 _-Rhô allez, avoue ! Pourquoi le mec le plus populaire du lycée te fait signe ? Et comment se fait-il que je ne l'aie pas remarqué avant ? ronchonna-t-elle_  
 _-Peut-être parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de bavasser, sourit Kate_  
 _-Je ne bavasse pas! Je raconte simplement à ma meilleure amie à qui mon coeur appartient_  
 _-A qui ton coeur appartient ? rit désormais Beckett. C'est si ….dramatique!_  
 _-Arrête de rire ! Il me plaît ….vraiment. Je pense que je pourrais tomber amoureuse de lui….et lui , il est gay._  
 _-Il n'est pas gay, insista Kate en prenant la défense de son ami. Il est juste occupé avec son écriture. Et puis arrête donc de dire que tu es amoureuse._  
 _-Hey!_  
 _-Maddie, tu es amoureuse toutes les semaines, soupira-t-elle devant l'air outrée de son amie, en passant une de ses mèches rebelles derrière les oreilles_  
 _-Ce n'est pas vrai_  
 _-Ah oui? Tu oublies ….Joe, Kyle, Andrew, Steve.._  
 _-Tu vas arrêter de nommer tous mes désastres sentimentaux, se lamenta la jeune blonde , une main sur le front, d'un air dramatique_  
 _-Désastres sentimentaux ? Maddie, on a seulement 16 ans et tu es déjà tombée plus souvent amoureuse que Meg Ryan dans tous ses films réunis_  
 _-Méchante!_  
 _-Et puis laisse Rick tranquille, bougonna Kate, une nouvelle fois en observant son meilleur ami complètement fasciné devant son ordinateur._  
 _-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu ne le voulais pas_  
 _-Ce n'est pas le cas._  
 _-C'est vrai, toi tu veux Brad, et apparemment il n'est pas contre non plus._  
 _-ll m'a simplement souri, relativisa Kate, en tentant de cacher sa déception._  
 _-Un sourire ? Un signe de la main, oui ! Je suis certaine qu'il va te demander de l'accompagner à la fête d'Andrew, samedi soir._  
 _-En parlant de ça…, grimaça la brunette_  
 _-Non, non , non ! tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber !_  
 _-Parles-en à mes parents_  
 _-Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu es la maison_  
 _-Maddie, soupira Beckett. Ils ne sont pas nés de la dernière pluie._  
 _-Alors dis que tu es chez Rick. Ils ne disent jamais non quand tu es chez lui._

 _Au regard qu'elle lui lança, Maddie fronça les sourcils et lui rétorqua :_

 _-Quoi ?_  
 _-Tu penses vraiment que mon père va me laisser seule avec Rick , un samedi soir et pour toute une nuit ?_  
 _-Ce ne serait pas la première fois_  
 _-Oh arrête. La dernière fois, on avait….onze ans_  
 _-Pourquoi avez-vous…._  
 _-La puberté ? les hormones ? Ma poitrine qui devenait évidente aux yeux de mon père ? Ou le mot adolescent ? En tout cas , toutes ces choses réunies ont fait que les soirées pyjama chez Rick se sont stoppées._  
 _-ça craint_  
 _-Oui. Je ne parle même pas de la troisième chambre que mon père à créée à la cabane cette été._

 _Levant le regard sur le terrain de foot, Kate contempla du coin de l'oeil le jeune Brad en train de s'étirer. Elle avait vraiment espéré pouvoir passer la soirée de samedi soir avec lui. Il était sympathique, et toujours enclin à lui rendre service ces dernières semaines. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en fut sortie par la voix de sa meilleure amie :_

 _-Dis la vérité à ton père…dis-lui que Rick est gay et que ta virginité est sauve_  
 _-Maddie!_  
 _-Quoi ? Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que Brad Kolt risque de te dépuceler sa…._  
 _-Si tu finis cette phrase , je jure que je t'étrangle!_  
 _-Ok, ok, rit, amusée, Maddie devant la pudeur de son amie._  
 _-Et arrête de rire !_  
 _-C'est bon Becks, j'arrête._  
 _-Et arrête de dire que Rick est gay. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un garçon refuse tes avances qu'il est forcément gay._  
 _-Toujours prompte à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. De toute manière, moi je te le dis, ton Rick est gay. D'ailleurs , en y réfléchissant, je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu avec une fille avant. Un mec aussi canon , ne peut pas rester célibataire. On a quoi 16 ans, pas 40 ans!_  
 _-Alors, tu es automatiquement gay si tu ne sors pas aussi souvent que toi ?_  
 _-Oui!_  
 _-Tu es impossible, soupira Kate, en observant au loin son ami fermer son ordinateur portable et se lever pour partir._

 _La discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Maddie l'avait remuée. Son amie n'avait pas tort sur une chose. Elle n'avait jamais vu sortir Rick avec une fille._  
 _Alors qu'elle fréquentait un bon nombre de garçons depuis quelques mois, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir son meilleur ami en faire autant._  
 _. Et entendre Maddie avancer son homosexualité la bouleversa quelque peu. Elle commençait à se demander si c'était vrai….et si c'était le cas , pourquoi il ne le lui l'avait jamais avoué? Ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ?_

 _Intriguée, elle se leva à son tour en prenant sa sacoche, et déclara à Maddie, qui fronçait déjà les sourcils devant son action :_

 _-Je dois y aller. J'aimerais réviser mon cours de littérature_  
 _-Dis-moi que tu te moques de moi!_  
 _-Non, pourquoi ? sourit Kate qui savait très bien ce que la jeune blonde avait en tête_  
 _-On est jeudi , Kate ! Tu ne peux pas partir sans regarder les gars devant leurs séances d'abdos ! Et Brad risque de mal le prendre._

 _Les jeudis soirs étaient toujours les mêmes. Les filles s'installaient sur les gradins pour refaire le monde, mais aussi pour baver littéralement sur les joueurs de l'équipe de foot qui s'exerçaient à faire des pompes sans les lâcher du regard…enfin sur Maddison._

 _C'est d'ailleurs l'un de ces jeudis soirs, que Brad Kolt avait remarqué les jolis yeux émeraudes de la jeune Beckett._  
 _Souriant devant l'air outré de Maddie, Kate lui répondit sur un ton taquin:_

 _-Brad Kolt n'est pas le centre du monde, et s'il est vraiment intéressé, il trouvera un moyen pour m'inviter en dehors de ces séances d'abdos._  
 _-Tu reconnais donc que tu attends une invitation ? sourit malicieusement Maddie_  
 _-Je ne reconnais qu'une seule chose…je ne suis pas désespérée au point d'attendre pendant des heures un simple geste de la main_  
 _-Tu es dure, là Becks_  
 _-Hum, hum…..à demain ?_  
 _-à demain, ronchonna Madison, en s'installant un peu mieux sur les gradins pour ne rien rater du spectacle._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Son livre de littérature entre ses mains, un crayon en papier entre ses lèvres, elle ne cessait d'observer Rick qui se trouvait sur le sol de sa chambre, l'ordinateur sur ses genoux et les doigts sur le clavier._

 _Après son entrevue avec Maddie, Kate était rentrée pour trouver Rick assis sur le perron de sa maison en train de siroter un thé glacé. Après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec lui, elle lui avait proposé qu'il se joint à elle pour réviser dans sa chambre._

 _Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus elle était tentée d'engager la conversation. Elle maudissait Maddie et ses idées farfelues…..et encore plus, elle se maudissait de pouvoir même envisager que son amie est raison._

 _Le regard fixé sur Rick, elle sursauta devant sa mine amusée quand il lui rétorqua le sourire aux lèvres :_

 _-Arrête de me regarder…c'est effrayant._  
 _-Pardon, déglutit-elle en posant ses yeux sur son livre._

 _Souriant devant son air soudainement timide, Rick ferma son ordinateur portable pour la contempler quelques secondes. Ses cheveux châtains descendaient jusqu'à mi-dos dorénavant, son bronzage de cet été lui donnait un teint halé et ses traits si fins lui faisaient chavirer le cœur._

 _Depuis quelques mois, ses sentiments à l'égard de Kate avaient changé. Il la voyait sous un autre regard. Elle était belle….trop belle…..et il avait peur de l'effrayer. Kate était populaire à l'école, elle changeait régulièrement de petit-ami et passait énormément de temps à sortir…..alors que lui…..il avait toujours la tête dans ses bouquins et il avait l'impression d'être gauche en permanence._

 _Troublée par ce crayon qu'elle mâchouillait depuis plusieurs minutes, il la vit relever les yeux et le regarder avec temps de tendresse et de dévotion, qu'il sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Souriant, en pensant que c'était peut-être sa chance d'avoir cette conversation qu'il redoutait depuis des mois, il blêmit devant sa question sortie de nulle part :_

 _-Tu es gay ?_  
 _-Je…Quoi…..pardon ?_  
 _-Oublie-ça…c'était mal placé et…..oublie, gémit-elle en posant à nouveau ses yeux sur son livre de littérature rouge de honte._

 _Mais à quoi pensait-elle bon sang ! Lui demander s'il était gay ! Elle se sentait au comble de la gêne . Jamais encore , elle n'avait espéré pouvoir trouver un trou de souris et s'y cacher._

 _Rick lui la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Gay ? Venait-elle réellement de lui demander s'il était gay ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire de la situation ou se sentir offensé mais quand il observa avec qu'elle force elle s'obstinait à ne pas lever les yeux, il décida de la sortir de sa misère en lui déclarant , une main dans les cheveux :_

 _-Je ne suis pas gay_  
 _-tu n'as pas a…tu es sûr? fit-elle surprise et intriguée en grimaçant automatiquement à sa dernière question._  
 _-Je suis sûr…et pourquoi sembles-tu si persuadée que je sois gay ?_  
 _-Je…..laisse tomber, soupira Kate, qui s'en voulait d'avoir une nouvelle fois écouté les élucubrations de Maddie._  
 _-Kate, plaida Rick, en l'observant se dandiner, mal à l'aise sur son lit._  
 _-A cause de Maddie…._  
 _-Maddie? Qu'est-ce que Maddie vient faire dans la conversation ?...Kate ? répéta-t-il en la voyant mâchouiller nerveusement sa lèvre_ _inférieure._  
 _-Elle m'a raconté que tu l'avais repoussée sous les gradins la semaine dernière et….._  
 _-Et tu t'es dit que j'étais gay ? fit-il outré et surpris_  
 _-Non….non….c'est elle qui s'est mis ça dans la tête_  
 _-Apparemment elle n'est pas la seule_  
 _-C'est pas ça….mais…..ok, elle m'a fait douter…..mais elle n'a pas tort sur certains points, déglutit-elle devant son regard. Tu…..je…..je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une fille….alors que moi, je….._  
 _-Je suis peut-être plus discret, cracha-t-il, vexé_  
 _-Je…d'accord, acquiesça-t-elle, en se levant pour déposer son livre sur son bureau, alors qu'il se levait lui aussi du sol pour ajouter._  
 _-Je ne suis pas gay_  
 _-Ok , très bien._

 _Baissant la tête, elle se frotta la nuque en lui tournant le dos. Comment cette conversation avait-elle pu tourner ainsi ? Elle ne voulait pas le blesser ou le vexer…elle souhaitait juste lui dire qu'elle ne le jugerait pas sur son style de vie. Déboussolée, elle soupira en lui murmurant :_

 _-Si jamais c'était le cas, je ne te jugerais pas ou…._  
 _-Je ne suis pas gay! l'interrompit-il avec plus de force, alors qu'elle déglutissait devant son regard._  
 _-Ok, je te crois._  
 _-Bien_  
 _-Bien._

 _Mal à l'aise, elle se retournait une nouvelle fois pour ranger ses affaires, quand elle l'entendit lui avouer :_

 _-J'ai éloigné Maddie parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle se moque._

 _Anxieux…terrifié…..étaient les maitres mots qui qualifiaient le jeune Rick Castle à cet instant. Il sentait bien que son amie n'était pas dupe et qu'elle ne croyait qu'à moitié ses dires. il voulait lui expliquer pourquoi il était toujours célibataire, mais il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle se moque de lui aussi._

 _-Quoi ? fit, surprise, Kate en se tournant pour le voir se tortiller les mains dans ses poches._  
 _-Je ne veux pas qu'elle se moque de moi….et toi, non plus._  
 _-Rick, je ne vais pas me moquer de toi , si tu es….._  
 _-Je ne suis pas gay. Je suis juste…..nul, soupira-t-il, la boule au ventre_  
 _-Nul ?_  
 _-J'ai embrassé Kylie Smith, il y a deux mois._  
 _-Et? fit-elle, désormais intriguée, en levant un sourcil_  
 _-Et…..ça c'est mal passé. Je suis nul à ça…._  
 _-N'importe quoi , sourit-elle, attendrie devant sa mine de chien battu_  
 _-Elle me l'a dit, grimaça-t-il en repensant à cet instant désastreux_  
 _-Je suis sûre que tu as mal interprété ses mots et….._  
 _-Mon dieu, arrête ça tout de suite, c'était un désastre, répéta-t-il, en posant des guillemets sur sa phrase avec ses doigts._  
 _-Oh….._  
 _-Oui, oh, gémit-il, en se laissant choir sur le lit de Kate, la tête entre ses mains. Je suis vraiment…..nul à ça._

 _Souriant devant son air si misérable, elle s'avança vers lui et lui murmura :_

 _-Tu ne peux pas te laisser abattre par une mauvaise expérience_  
 _-Si …..oh si, crois-moi_  
 _-Rick, je suis certaine que moi aussi, j'ai été nulle lors de mon premier baiser_  
 _-Mais personne ne t'a fait la remarque_  
 _-Tu devrais ré-essayer_  
 _-Une humiliation par an, ça me suffit._  
 _-Je pensais que tu voulais inviter Dobra Dobkins au bal de promo dans quelques semaines, tenta Kate, pour le sortir de sa misère_  
 _-Et alors…._

 _Il ne voulait pas réellement emmener cette fille au bal. Mais Kate lui avait déjà avoué espérer que le quaterback de l'école l'accompagnerait, il ne se voyait pas donc pas y aller seul, et la voir au bras de ce footballeur pendant qu'il siroterait du punch tout seul._

 _-Le bal de promo se termine par un baiser, argumenta-t-elle gentiment_  
 _-Pas forcément_  
 _-Et avant ça, pour l'emmener au bal, il faudrait sortir avec elle…Rick, ce n'est qu'un baiser, sourit-elle devant son air accablé._  
 _-Facile à dire quand personne ne se moque de toi, grinça-t-il mortifié, les mains sur son visage._

 _Embêtée par le désarroi de son ami, Kate réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lui déclarer :_

 _-Ok, lève-toi_  
 _-Quoi?_  
 _-Lève-toi, j'ai dit_

 _Soupirant, il s'exécuta en se plaçant devant elle, alors qu'elle lui prenait les mains et lui murmurait sur un ton moins certain :_

 _-Embrasse-moi_  
 _-Pardon?_  
 _-Embrasse-moi….promis, je ne rirai pas._  
 _-Non_  
 _-Rick, je vais juste te montrer que tu n'as pas besoin d'être effrayé. Allez, ce n'est qu'un baiser….et c'est moi._

 _Un baiser ? Ce n'était pas seulement q'un baiser pour lui ? C'était….c'était les lèvres de Kate, le corps de Kate…..c'était le saint graal. Déglutissant , en observant sa bouche puis ses yeux , il la vit se lever sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchoter :_

 _-Ne me fais pas supplier._

 _Doucement ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec elle. Le baiser était doux…..et délicieux mais il était tellement stressé de faire mauvaise impression qu'il se retira en gémissant d'appréhension:_

 _-Alors ?_

 _Souriant devant son air si peu sûr de lui, elle lui caressa la joue et captura ses lèvres à nouveau. Elle voulait le rassurer, elle voulait pouvoir l'aider, alors sans lui laisser le temps de se rétracter, elle poussa sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Ses mains sur sa nuque, elle s'abandonnait au baiser quand il commença à bouger sa langue dans tous les sens et à saliver plus que de mesure. Elle avait l'impression qu'il tentait de la noyer._

 _Grimaçant, elle s'éloigna de lui et lui déclara doucement pour ne pas le vexer :_

 _-Tu vas trop vite_  
 _-Pardon?, sourit-il sur un nuage… ….c'est toi qui a mis la langue, et….._  
 _-Tu bouges ta langue trop vite et tu salives trop, ajouta-t-elle, alors qu'il blêmissait. Eh, ce n'est pas grave, on va ré-essayer et…._  
 _-Non, non….c'est bon, dit-il découragé d'avoir raté son premier baiser avec Kate._

 _Il pensait qu'elle avait apprécié, mais au regard qu'elle lui lança, il comprit qu'il était vraiment nul à cet exercice._

 _-Rick…..un baiser c'est comme une…..danse. On doit jouer sur le même tempo . Tu n'as pas besoin d'accélérer le mouvement. Suis juste…mon rythme._  
 _-Je….._  
 _-Allez, embrasse-moi à nouveau_  
 _-Kate, soupira-t-il alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur ses hanches._  
 _-Si tu veux emmener Dobra Dobkins au bal, ou embrasser Maddie sous les gradins, embrasse-moi._

 _C'est toi que je veux embrasser, pensait-il…..c'est toi…..et seulement regard sur elle , il déglutit devant autant de beauté et de bonté. Doucement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en attendant qu'elle quémande l'entrée de sa bouche. Le baiser fut plus doux…..moins bâclé, et doucement, il se laissa bercer par la langue de Kate._

 _Son odeur de cerise, son corps plaqué contre le sien et son baiser si enivrant firent perdre tout ses sens à Rick._

 _Kate, elle n' était pas en reste. Si le premier baiser avait été un désastre , le second était simplement magique. La langue de Rick dansait à merveille avec la sienne et quand il la plaqua contre son corps tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle ne put retenir un gémissement._

 _Les mains sur sa nuque, elle accentua le baiser, alors que les mains de Castle descendaient doucement sur le bas de son dos. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs respirations s'accélérèrent, et quand elle sentit sa langue pousser encore plus loin dans sa bouche, elle crut défaillir. Mon dieu, il apprenait vite et bien….._

 _Comment un simple baiser pouvait la transporter aussi loin, aussi haut ? Comment cette Kylie avait-elle pu se moquer de lui?_

 _Alors que tous ces sentiments se bousculaient en elle, elle sortit de sa torpeur en entendant le cri effaré de son père qui se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte :_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Jo ! …Jo…oh mon dieu, il faut que tu montes !_

 _Et en une seule phrase, leur instant était passé. Rick avait reculé de plusieurs pas en baissant le regard, honteux, alors qu'elle tentait de s'expliquer avant que son père ne fasse une attaque :_

 _-Du calme, je lui apprenais seulement en embrasser_  
 _-Oh mon dieu ! Jo ! Maintenant ! hurla-t-il en les dévisageant. Et tu comptes lui apprendre d'autres choses ?!_

 _Elle ne faisait que lui apprendre…..cette phrase poussa tous les espoirs de Rick au loin. Il avait cru pendant un bref instant que le baiser lui avait plu…..réellement plu. Il aurait juré l'avoir entendu gémir…..mais ses mots , après ce qui avait été un moment extraordinaire, l'avaient profondément blessé._

 _Elle ne ressentait rien pour lui…il devait se faire une raison. Il devrait inviter cette Bobra Dobkins avant que son coeur ne se fasse piétiner._

 _Kate, elle était complètement retournée par leur baiser. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que son corps pouvait être si puissant, que ses lèvres pouvaient êtres si coquines et que ses râles pouvaient être si sexy…..c'est à partir de cet instant-là qu'elle avait commencé à regarder Rick d'un nouvel oeil._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, soupira Johann , son attaché case encore en main_  
 _-Ta fille apprenait à Rick à embrasser_  
 _-Oh_  
 _-Je vous jure que ça n'allait pas aller plus loin, tenta Castle, mortifié, en prenant ses affaires au sol_  
 _-Plus loin ? Mais que pensais-tu pouvoir faire avec ma Kathie ? répondit froidement Jim_  
 _-Papa ! c'est bon. On s'embrassait , on ne faisait rien de mal_  
 _-Non, ce n'est pas bon, vous êtes consignés !_  
 _-Pour un baiser ! hurla Kate_  
 _-Consignés , c'est bien, acquiesça-t-il devant le regard noir de Kate. Quoi ? C'est mieux que démembré ou…._  
 _-Ne sois pas idiot ! Maman, s'il te plait, peux-tu raisonner papa !_

 _Elle se souvenait très bien de ce moment et de celui qui suivit. Son père l'avait dévisagée pendant des jours, alors que sa mère lui avait fait tout un discours sur le sexe et la protection. Quant à Rick…..elle avait espéré que ce baiser avait signifié autant pour elle que pour lui, mais elle avait eu tort._

 _Deux jours après, il sortait avec Dobra Dobkins, laissant Kate seule et amoureuse….._

 _Fin du Flashback._

Le regard dans le vague, elle soupira en repensant à ce pan-là de sa vie. Leur premier baiser avait été une révélation pour elle. Rick Rodgers était devenu tellement plus pour elle par la suite…mais la vie ne leur avait pas donné l'occasion, ou la chance, de se rapprocher.

Observant Chewbacca à ses côtés, elle ruminait dans sa barbe en se levant pour trouver une tenue adaptée pour la nuit, quand son téléphone sonna.  
Au son de la sonnerie, elle se figea, elle connaissait très bien son interlocuteur. Quand son père lui avait glissé discrètement le numéro de téléphone de Rick sur un papier bristol, Kate avait beaucoup hésité à l'enregistrer. Mais après moult et moult hésitations, elle avait sauté le pas, en lui ajoutant une sonnerie bien spécifique, celle de son film préféré : Star Wars.  
Le cœur tambourinant, les mains tremblantes, elle déglutit avant de lire le message qu'il lui avait envoyé :

\- Hey…..c'est Rick. Puis-je t'appeler ?

* * *

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre entre deux jours de boulot. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne soirée à tous et toutes et merci pour vos commentaires. A très vite.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6.**

* * *

Fermant sa crown victoria avec un sourire satisfait, Kate partait en direction du bureau de Jonathan Tisdale, le père de la seconde victime , afin de discuter avec lui.  
Le trottoir sur lequel elle se trouvait était extrêmement bondé en cette fin de matinée, et c'est avec un regard concentré sur l'immeuble vers lequel elle se dirigeait, qu'elle repensait à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Rick la veille.

Après avoir reçu un message de ce dernier, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et l'avait appelé. Si la conversation avait été un peu hésitante et maladroite au début, ils avaient cependant convenu d'un rendez-vous, le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, afin d'aplanir les choses entre eux.

Castle lui avait confié avoir été blessé par son absence ces derniers années, et Kate s'était excusée pour son comportement. Même si rien n'était encore réglé entre eux, ils avaient cependant raccroché, le cœur moins lourd et pleins d'espoir pour le lendemain.

C'est donc avec un peu plus de baume au cœur, que Beckett se dirigeait ce matin pour interroger le père de la victime, quand elle blêmit devant la silhouette qui se trouvait en face d'elle, et qui flirtait effrontément avec la standardiste de l'immeuble.

\- Rick Castle, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mr Tistale. On vous a jamais dit que vous aviez des yeux splendides.

Il avait passé la nuit à se tourner et à se retourner. Sa conversation avec Kate l'avait ébranlé, mais l'enquête aussi. Il n'arrêtait de pas de voir le corps étendu d'Allison Tisdale et celui de Marvin Fisc. Son imagination tournait en boucle, et après une énième tentative infructueuse pour dormir, il s'était levé pour faire des recherches.

L'insomnie avait alors laissé place à la curiosité et à l'excitation. Il n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis des mois. Une envie folle d'écrire s'était alors emparée de lui, mais quand il s'était trouvé devant son ordinateur pour conter les nouvelles aventures de son nouveau personnage, la seule image qu'il avait eue en tête était celle de Kate.

Soupirant, il avait éteint son ordinateur en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Toute cette histoire était en train de le rendre fou…..elle était en train de le rendre fou. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il la revoyait lui sourire comme à l'adolescence, avec ses grands yeux verts et cette tendresse infinie, puis l'image disparaissait pour laisser place à un visage renfermé, triste..tellement loin, de la Kate qui l'avait connue.

Il se demandait comment la vie avait été pour elle après le décès de Johanna. Il savait que Jim n'avait pas été d'un grand soutien, mais Rick avait fait son possible pour aider la patriarche, et l'aider, elle aussi, indirectement.

Il aurait tellement aimé avoir été là pour elle…Il aurait tellement souhaité pouvoir traverser ça avec elle. Peut-être que, si il avait été présent, ce regard froid et triste qu'elle arborait en permanence ne serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Frustré, il s'était levé pour admirer la vue qu'il avait de son bureau, en se demandant comment son rendez-vous avec elle allait se dérouler le lendemain. Allaient-ils encore se disputer ? Elle avait semblé plus douce , plus hésitante au téléphone ce soir…peut-être que tout se passerait bien…peut-être qu'il arriverait à retrouver son amie.

Une main posée sur la nuque, il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'arriverait plus à dormir, qu'il devait se trouver une occupation avant de devenir fou. C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'il avait continué ses interrogations sur Allison Tisdale, et c'est toujours dans cette idée qu'il avait prit rendez-vous avec le père de la victime le lendemain.

C'est donc tout sourire, les lunettes de soleil encore sur les yeux, qu'il charmait la standardiste du millionnaire quand un raclement de gorge le fit se retourner :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? siffla-t-elle, les mains croisées autour de son buste, avec un regard effrayant  
\- Eh ben… , tu vas rire, répondit-il, surpris de la voir ici et un peu inquiet devant son regard.  
\- J'en doute  
\- Mr Castle ? les interrompit la brunette de l'accueil, avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions vis-à-vis de Rick, ce qui agaça un peu plus Beckett. Mr Tistale, vous attend.  
\- Tu as pris rendez-vous !  
\- Euh….oui, acquiesça-t-il, penaud  
\- Pourquoi ?

Elle tentait de garder sa colère pour elle, elle tentait réellement de ne pas exploser, mais son attitude commençait réellement à l'exaspérer. Tout d'abord, il l'avait reléguée à un simple lieutenant quand fut le temps des présentations avec son agent, ensuite il l'avait littéralement accusée d'avoir profité de sa gentillesse étant enfant, pour ensuite quitter le poste sans un regard pour elle.

Elle pensait réellement que leur discussion de la veille était sincère, qu'il voulait discuter et aplanir les choses entre eux. Elle espérait même pouvoir retrouver son ami, mais son attitude de ce matin lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été bernée tout le long.

Attendant une explication de sa part, elle le vit déglutir en lui montrant l'ascenseur sur la droite. D'un hochement de tête, elle le suivit pour rentrer à l'intérieur alors qu'il lui murmurait :

\- T'es sexy quand tu es énervée  
\- Castle !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi

\- Tu comptes enquêter sur un meurtre qui a eu lieu hier soir ? demanda-t-elle de plus en plus agacée

\- Oui...heu...non, rectifia-t-il en voyant son regard noir. Heu...je...je suis ici pour l'histoire, avoua-t-il, en s'apercevant que la flatterie ne fonctionnait pas sur elle.

Il se trouvait stupide à cet instant…..bien sûr que la flatterie ne marcherait pas sur elle, elle n'avait jamais fonctionné. Dès l'enfance, elle avait toujours eu ce foutu caractère.

\- Quelle histoire , il n'y a pas d'histoire ici, juste un meurtre, soupira Kate, en sentant la migraine arriver au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivaient à destination.  
\- Non, il y a toujours une histoire. Il y a toujours une série d'évènements qui donnent un sens à chaque chose.

Quand il la vit lever les yeux au ciel pour lui signifier que ces affirmations étaient des sottises, il argumenta sa réponse sans réfléchir alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur l'étage désiré:

\- Regarde-toi …par exemple…..jamais tu n'aurais dû être flic. La plupart des femmes belles et intelligentes deviennent avocates et non pas lieutenant, et pourtant toi, tu es là. Tu devais être la première femme à la cour suprême.  
\- Et j'aurais dû avoir ma mère. On n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir encore sa mère. Tu vois, c'est pour ça que tu es cet auteur riche et célèbre, et moi , ce simple flic, cracha-t-elle, blessée par ces mots.  
\- Il n'y a rien de dégradant dans ce que tu fais, se défendit Castle, en s'apercevant que sa déclaration avait été mal interprétée. Je te démontre juste qu'il y a toujours une histoire….et si je suis ici ce matin, c'est pour elle.  
\- Mr Castle, Jonathan Tisdale, les coupa un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, dans un joli costume gris.

Elle n'avait pas pensé devoir mener l'interrogatoire de ce père de famille endeuillé devant Castle. Elle avait espéré pouvoir le congédier avant que le millionnaire ne les interrompe. Mais comme toutes choses depuis la veille, rien ne se passait comme elle l'avait envisagé.

Contrariée encore par leur échange, Kate s'appliquait à questionner son interlocuteur, alors que Castle la contemplait avec un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu…de l'admiration et une certaine fascination. Perturbée, elle lui tourna le dos pour continuer son interrogatoire, en sentant les dernières minutes arrivées.

\- Ma fille était bienveillante….mais j'ai déjà tout dit à l'un de vos collègues  
\- Je sais monsieur, mais c'est la procédure  
\- Allison, connaissait-elle quelqu'un pouvant tirer profit de sa mort ? les interpella Castle, en observant toute la pièce comme si de rien n'était.

Mais à quoi jouait-il ! Fronçant les sourcils avec un regard noir, elle espérait pouvoir lui signifier de se taire quand il ajouta, l'air de rien :

\- Mr Tisdale, un magasine financier a estimé votre patrimoine aux alentours des cent millions de dollars, c'est vrai ?  
\- Heu, soupira, fatigué le patriarche. Je n'en sais rien, je ne vérifie pas tous les jours  
\- Oui, mais c'est à peu près ça ?  
\- J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, oui.  
\- Merci pour votre temps, intervint Kate, quand elle sentit que la patience de Mr Tisdale fondait comme neige au soleil

D'une main sur l'arrière de la veste de Rick ,elle commençait à le tirer pour lui signifier que l'entretien était clos quand il rajouta :

\- Oh dîtes-moi, à qui reviendrait ce joli pactole si jamais il vous arrivait malheur ?

A sa question Kate sentit toute sa patience s'évanouir pour laisser place à une colère sans nom. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Un flic ? Et comment pouvait-il s'adresser ainsi à un père endeuillé ? A bout de nerfs, elle allait le remettre à sa place quand Jonathan Tisdale répondit calmement :

\- La moitié de mes biens irait à ma fondation et le reste à mes enfants….. ;je veux dire à mon fils, rectifia-t-il avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.  
Satisfait et peiné d'entendre ces mots, Rick hocha simplement de la tête avec beaucoup de gratitude, avant de quitter la pièce la tête basse.

Toutes ces théories qu'il avait élaborées jusqu'au début de la nuit commençaient à prendre place. Il commençait à avoir un début de l'histoire et ça l'enchantait ,mieux…ça l'inspirait. Il se voyait déjà écrire une histoire dessus, quand la voix passablement énervée de Kate, dans l'ascenseur, le sortit de sa rêverie :

\- A quoi jouais-tu !  
\- Il est mourant  
\- Qui ! s'impatienta Kate, en le dévisageant avec ces jolies yeux verts ce qui le fit sourire  
\- Qui est mourant ? Tisdale ?  
\- Chut…..Pas ici, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle perdait patience  
\- Castle !  
\- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Castle ?  
\- Parce que c'est ton nom !  
\- Hum…..c'est drôle que tu m'appelles comme ça, sourit-il, amusé. Je sais que c'est toi qui m'a donné mon nom de plume, mais…Castle, ça fait si…  
\- Quoi ? fit-elle, désormais intriguée et fatiguée  
\- …à une époque, c'était juste Rick.  
\- A cette époque tu jouais pas aux flics, rétorqua Kate, furibonde,en sortant de l'ascenseur alors que la standardiste se levait pour faire les yeux doux à Rick  
\- Oh si, j'y jouais mais….pas avec toi, rit-il pour l'énerver un peu plus .

Mon dieu que ces chamailleries , bon enfant lui avait manquées. Il se délectait comme au bon vieux temps d'exaspérer Kate. Elle avait toujours les mêmes mimiques qu'à l'époque : un sourire caché sous un regard levé aux ciel, cette ride au-dessus de son front, et la même intensité dans ses yeux. Finalement la Kate de son adolescence n'était pas si loin sous cette facette dur et froide, elle avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour lui rappeler qui elle était.

Heureux de son effet, il sortit du bâtiment sans tenir compte de la brunette à l'accueil, qui attendait désespérément un signe de sa part, et ajouta toujours sur le même ton amusé :

\- Alors on pourrait prendre ce café maintenant ? Pourquoi attendre la fin de la journée?  
\- Parce qu'il y en a qui travaillent pour vivre, soupira-t-elle, en le voyant aussi enthousiaste  
\- Toujours aussi…sérieuse. Oh regarde, tu veux un hot-dog , moi j'en veux un , assura-t-il, en avançant près d'un vendeur de sandwich dans la rue.

Il s'amusait, il passait réellement du bon temps avec elle. Même si il n'avait pas livré toutes les blessures de son cœur, être avec Kate, à cet instant, était apaisant pour lui. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver enfin.

Se retournant pour lui demander ce qu'elle désirait comme accompagnement sur sa saucisse, il grimaça de douleur quand Beckett lui empoigna le nez avec ses doigts :

\- Tu prends toujours du Ketchup sur…Aïe, aîe…..Pomme, pomme, pomme !  
\- Arrête avec ce mot de sécurité, rétorqua-t-elle, amusée, en se souvenant de toutes les fois ou elle l'avait entendu hurler ces mots.  
\- Mon nez !  
\- Pourquoi penses-tu que Jonathan Tisdale est mourant ? cracha-t-elle en le relâchant.

Se frottant le nez, en espérant que sa circulation sanguine ne s'était pas stoppée, Castle marmonna en ronchonnant :

\- D'accord. Tu as vu les photos dans son bureau?  
\- Oui  
\- Il est plus maigre aujourd'hui….et genre malade, pas genre sportif  
\- Sa fille vient juste de mourir ! s'indigna Kate devant aussi peu de compassion de sa part.  
\- Et il n'arrêtait pas de se toucher les cheveux comme s'il était gêné  
\- Il avait une perruque ? s'enquit-elle, désormais étonnée.  
\- De très bonne facture, mais c'est nouveau pour lui. La chimio doit être très récente, et depuis quand les mecs se maquillent ?  
\- Il essaie de garder ça secret  
\- Oui, pour le cacher aux actionnaires  
\- Alors, il a un cancer, mais pas forcément en phase terminale  
\- Mais ça redevient une très bonne histoire s'il est mourant. Tu vois, on en revient toujours à l'histoire , sourit-il, fier de lui, alors qu'elle tentait de cacher le sien derrière un visage rigide.

Elle ne voulait pas l'encourager à poursuivre ses investigations, car même si ses déductions étaient plausibles, il n'en restait pas moins que tout ceci le dépassait. Il y avait un meurtrier dehors qui imitait ses meurtres, et tout ceci était trop dangereux pour qu'elle prenne le risque de le mettre devant la ligne de mire.

Le regard toujours aussi froid, elle l'entendit lui demander, comme si de rien n'était :

\- Tu as interrogé le frère ?  
\- Il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire  
\- Maintenant, il y en a une…mais heu….tu pourrais attendre la fin d'après-midi pour le faire  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je dois retourner au loft. Mère s'occupe d'Alexis ce matin, mais j'ai promis d'être là pour le déjeuner.  
\- Castle, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour interroger un possible suspect  
\- Oh allez, ça sera amusant  
\- Non, ça sera dangereux, rétorqua-telle fermement. Rentre chez toi auprès de ta fille.  
\- Mais c'était mon idée  
\- Et c'est mon enquête.

La toisant du regard, il sentit qu'il n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis. Une main sur sa nuque, il soupira en lui déclarant :

\- On se voit toujours ce soir ?  
\- Oui…..je t'appelle si j'ai un contre temps  
\- Aux balançoires ?  
\- Aux balançoires, acquiesça-t-elle avec plus de douceur, en s'apercevant qu'il devenait raisonnable.  
\- Ok….à tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il, en faisant demi-tour pour trouver un taxi.

Cette histoire l'intriguait….voir Kate en pleine action en train d'interroger Jonathan Tisdale avait éveillé son imagination. IL pouvait très clairement discerner les traits de son nouveau personnage désormais : une femme flic détective avec un lourd passé….ce serait vendeur….très vendeur et tellement excitant. Mais pour pouvoir écrire, il devait connaitre le fin mot de cette intrigue .

Perdu dans ses pensées, il l'entendit l'interpeller

\- Rick ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Si je t'appelle Castle….c'est par habitude…..déformation professionnelle. Je ferai attention la prochaine fois.

Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, ou qu'il pense qu'elle mettait une certaine distance entre eux . Elle l'appelait ainsi simplement par habitude, et aussi…..parce qu'elle adorait pouvoir le nommer par son nom de plume. Elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Quand son premier roman fut publié, elle se trouvait à Stanford, et même s'il elle l'avait taquiné à l'époque par téléphone, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le nommer ainsi de vive voix.

Quelque part au fond d'elle, c'était comme si elle essayait de combler toutes ces années d'absence avec tous les mots qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire dans le passé.

\- Ne le fais pas  
\- Quoi ? dit-elle surprise en le voyant toujours aussi souriant près de son taxi  
\- J'aime quand tu m'appelles Castle….j'aime vraiment…ça me donne un côté beau flic ténébreux.

Et sans un autre mot de sa part, elle le vit s'engouffrer dans le véhicule jaune qui l'attendait.  
Les mains dans les poches, le sourire aux lèvres, elle avait l'impression d'être une jeune midinette devant son premier coup de cœur. Un simple compliment de sa part la mettait dans sous états. Un beau flic ténébreux…il n'avait pas besoin de son nom pour être plus que désirable à ces yeux.

Heureuse d'avoir finalement passé cet instant avec lui, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure en se dirigeant vers sa crown victoria, quand son téléphone retentit.

\- Beckett  
\- Yo…..heu….on a une nouvelle victime  
\- Quoi ? fit-elle surprise  
\- Une jeune fille a été poignardée dans une piscine, Ryan dit que c'est la même mise en scène que …  
\- Mort d'une reine de promo, soupira-t-elle en repensant à ce livre  
\- Whaou, vous faites flipper tous les deux  
\- Envoie-moi l'adresse, j'arrive, déclara-t-elle en raccrochant.

Ils avaient eu tort sur toute la ligne. Le frère d'Allison Tisdale ne pouvait pas être le meurtrier. Trois victimes différentes sans aucun lien de parenté…..non, ils avaient eu tort et la seule pensée qui la traversait c'était que peut-être, Rick pouvait être en danger.

Le cœur lourd, elle rentra dans sa voiture , posa le gyrophare sur le toit et démarra en trombe en direction de la troisième victime.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Castle quant à lui , toujours assis à l'arrière du taxi hésitait sur la marche à suivre. S'il suivait son instinct , il pouvait d'ores et déjà l'entendre hurler avant la fin de l'après-midi, mais s'il abandonnait son idée, il était persuadé que son excitation à propos de ce nouveau personnage qu'il avait en tête, s'essoufflerait comme neige au soleil.

Son téléphone en main, il ferma les yeux en repensant à la dernière fois qu'il avait fait quelque chose dans son dos, et aux retombées qui en avait découlé :

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Il attendait en grimaçant que Kate l'appelle._

 _Après son dernier coup de fil. Elle semblait fatiguée , triste, mais surtout…hésitante. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas._  
 _Alors qu'il assistait à une soirée mondaine avec son agent Paula, pour le présenter au monde de l'édition, il avait reçu un appel de Kate. La soirée était plutôt bruyante, et il n'avait pas prêté attention à la sonnerie du cellulaire. ¨Plus tard dans la soirée, il s'était réfugié dans un coin pour prendre l'air, il s'était alors aperçu qu'il avait un message de sa meilleure amie._

 _On était en novembre, et il ne l'avait pas vue depuis début octobre, la promotion de son livre lui prenait énormément de temps, sans compter qu'il devait impérativement écrire un nouveau bouquin rapidement._

 _Ereinté et déçu d'avoir raté son appel, il écouta son message en fermant les yeux devant sa voix si chère à son cœur, quand il blêmit en se rendant compte qu'elle pleurait :_

 _\- Hey, c'est moi…je ….. ;je voulais juste entendre ta voix. Rappelle- moi. Bonne soirée writer-boy._

 _A ce surnom, il soupira en se rappelant le nombre de rencontres qu'il avait manquées avec elle à cause de sa promotion. Il était censé la voir une fois par mois, et il ne l'avait pas vue depuis deux mois._  
 _Inquiet par les trérmollos qu'il avait entendus sur son message, il la rappela sur le champ :_

 _-Hey_  
 _\- Kate, ça va ?_  
 _\- Oui, oui, tout va bien, mentit-elle en reniflant_  
 _\- Tu pleures_  
 _\- Non_  
 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_  
 _\- Rien…...j'ai juste le mal du pays. Mais ça va, promis, insista-t-elle, alors qu'il soupirait en se tenant l'arête du nez. Alors….que fais-tu ?_  
 _\- Je suis à une fête….. encore… Tu me manques_  
 _\- Toi aussi….toi aussi, renifla Kate._  
 _\- Je vais venir, je vais prendre le prochain vol et je serais là demain matin et…. ;;_  
 _\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu dois signer ton contrat demain_  
 _-Oh….oui._

 _Comment avait-il pu oublier que demain , il signait son premier contrat avec Black Pawn en tant qu'auteur. Johanna l'avait accompagné tout au long des négociations, et demain, il devait signer ses droits d'auteur ainsi que son salaire annuel en présence de la mère de Kate._

 _\- Je peux repousser la signature et…. ;_  
 _\- Ma mère te tuerait. Elle a bossé comme une folle pour que tu aies tout ça. Je suis une grande fille, je peux très bien attendre noël pour te voir….et mes parents aussi._  
 _\- Ils te manquent ?_  
 _\- Hum….je donnerais tout pour m'allonger sur le canapé avec un saladier de cookies maison , un épisode de Temptation Lane et ma mère à mes côtés._  
 _\- Kate_  
 _\- Ça va aller….c'est juste un coup de blues. Promets-moi d'appeler après ta signature. Je veux tout savoir._  
 _\- Promis et je….._  
 _\- Richard, les interrompit Paula, les deux mains sur les hanches. Richard, je dois te présenter à Gina Cowell, c'est l'éditrice de Black Pawn._  
 _\- Un instant encore, Paula_  
 _\- Richard, elle ne va pas t'attendre._  
 _\- Vas-y , soupira à contre cœur Kate, qui était assise dans le coin de son lit, les jambes repliées sur elle-même. On s'appelle demain._  
 _\- Mais…. ;_  
 _\- A demain, writer-boy, ajouta-t-elle, avant de raccrocher._

 _Dieu, qu'il détestait ce surnom. Il avait l'impression que ça l'éloignait encore un peu plus d'elle. Il avait senti dans sa façon de parler, à son timbre de voix qu'elle n'était pas bien. On était vendredi soir, il pourrait la rejoindre et passer le week end avec elle. Dieu, il aurait tué pour un peu de temps avec elle, mais quand il vit le regard de Paula , il comprit que ses obligations compliqueraient tout._

 _Soupirant, il marmonna le cœur lourd :_

 _\- Je dois passer un coup de fil, je suis à toi dans deux minutes_  
 _\- Richard_  
 _\- Deux minutes…..je peux avoir deux minutes ? s'exaspéra-t-il, alors qu'elle se retournait en déclarant_  
 _\- Deux…pas plus._

 _Il se souvint très bien de l'inquiétude de Johanna, quand il l'avait réveillée à plus d'une heure du matin pour lui dire qu'il avait réservé un vol pour elle à six heures du matin. Il lui avait raconté toute sa conversation avec Kate, et la matriarche s'était sentie coupable de voler à l'autre bout du pays, en laissant Rick gérer tout seul sa première signature._

 _Après plus de dix minutes de discussion, Johanna avait réussi à le convaincre de faire ça avec Jim. Elle souhaitait que tous les intérêts du jeune homme soient couverts, avant de voler rejoindre sa fille dans la matinée, avec une fournée de cookies maison et un certain DVD dans son sac._

 _Castle se souvint très bien des réprimandes de Kate quand elle l'avait appelé plus tard le lendemain. Elle lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas faire voler sa mère en pleine nuit à chaque fois qu'elle avait le blues, mais après plus d'une minute de remontrances, elle l'avait remercié._

 _Elle avait pu passer tout un weekend dans les bras de sa mère, en visionnant leur série préférée, et malgré quelques cris au départ, Castle n'avait jamais regretté son choix. Car deux mois plus tard, Johanna Beckett n'était plus de ce monde...et leurs vies avaient basculé._

 ** _Fin du Flashback._**

Peut-être que cette fois-ci, elle réagirait pareil. Elle verrait qu'il ne souhaitait pas empiéter sur son temps de travail, mais simplement passer du temps avec elle. Inspirant fortement, il déverrouilla son téléphone pour composer le numéro avant de sortir du taxi :

\- Castle que me vaut le plaisir ? lança une voix dans le combiné  
\- Roy…. j'ai un service à te demander.

* * *

 _ **Pau974: On a pas eu droit à la conversation, j'essai d'avancer dans l'histoire. J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop manqué, mais elle pourrait apparaitre en Flashback plus tard? A voir.**_

 _ **Isabelle: Ravie de pouvoir égailler ta fin de journée. Tu égailles la mienne aussi quand je peux lire un nouveau ressentit de l'histoire par les lecteurs, alors merci.**_

 _ **sarha: Martha et Jim ont encore du travail, des vraies têtes de mules effrayées.**_

 _ **Caskett706: Sympa le baiser, hein? j'aime bien l'idée que Castle était gauche étant enfant...pour le prochain baiser, on va tourner le jeu. Se sera sympa aussi ^^**_

 _ **Guest1: merci**_

 _ **chrisfancaskett: On y arrive. On reforme le duo et on rajoute une ou deux embuches, ça va bouger ^^**_

 _ **blodi52: Merci je suis ravie que l'histoire te plait**_

 _ **Mariaulemen84: super RDV au 7?**_

 _ **Torontosun : ravie de te voir ici**_

 _ **chris65: c'est vrai , c'est un autre genre. Pas de psychopathes, de violeurs, on y va en douceur ^^**_

 _ **Emma11: ils ne vont pas se mettre en couple de suite...et non, elle ne va pas lui apprendre à faire l'amour. C'est Kyra qui a eu la primeur lol**_

 _ **Sandie59: Martha toujours présente pour mettre le fiston sur les rails.**_

 _ **Babelle62: sa réputation en prend un coup oui, je trouve ça drôle lol**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Merci à toi d'être toujours présente pour la lecture ! C'est toujours plaisant d'avoir l'avis d'un des ces auteurs préférées.**_

 _ **laetitialfw: La leçon de sexe de Johanna arrivera dans un flashback. J'aime la voir dans l'histoire**_

 _ **Guest2: merci beaucoup**_

 _ **julie91: Des vraies têtes de mules. mais on les aime pour ça, non ?**_

 _ **ben40550: la discussion va avoir lieu mais sous haute tension, je pense. On va reformer le caskett dans le professionnel.**_

 _ **Floflo: merci heureuse d'avoir un nouveau , nouvelle lecteur(ice)**_

 _ **Castlefan : Bonne année 2018 ! heureuse de te lire à nouveau aussi.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7.**

* * *

Elle revenait de sa scène de crime avec encore plus de questions que de réponses. Une victime de plus, et toujours aucun indice pouvant les aiguiller. Enervée, elle releva la manche de son blouson pour regarder sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 16 heures. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Rick dans moins d'une heure, et elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle devrait annuler.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre l'enquête de coté pour discuter avec Castle. Le cœur lourd, elle prit son téléphone pour l'avertir de son empêchement, en espérant qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, quand son Capitaine l'interpella dès son arrivée au douzième.

\- Beckett  
\- Oui, monsieur  
\- Dans mon bureau.

Son ton n'était pas des plus cordiaux, mais pas non plus sévère. Elle savait très bien que trois meurtres en aussi peu de temps n'était en pas du meilleur effet. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve et piétinaient toujours. Le commissaire et le maire du New-York devaient vouloir qu'elle leur rende des comptes, mais surtout des résultats…..résultats qu'elle était loin d'avoir.

Soupirant en s'attendant passer un mauvais quart d'heure, elle s'aperçut que le courrier des fans de Rick était arrivé et posé sur son bureau. Dix cartons de quarante par quarante complètement pleins. Déposant son manteau et ses clefs sur son bureau, elle partit en direction du Capitaine, en se faisant la réflexion qu'elle passerait la soirée à lire ces fichues lettres.

\- Une troisième victime, autant dire que le maire n'est pas ravi. Des pistes ? demanda Montgomery sans préambule, avant même qu'elle ait le temps de fermer la porte  
\- Le meurtrier s'appuie toujours sur les mises en scène des livres de Mr Castle. Le meurtrier a tué notre victime et il l'a déposée comme les autres. On attend encore les résultats de labo pour le meurtre d'Allison Tisdale.  
\- Autrement dit, on n'a rien  
\- Je….oui, monsieur, acquiesça Kate en soupirant.

Elle n'aimait pas être dans une impasse. Elle détestait se sentir impuissante, et encore plus quand elle devait patiemment attendre que ce fichu laboratoire prenne en compte sa demande.

\- En attendant les résultats de labo, je veux que vous vous penchiez sur le courrier des fans.  
\- J'allais le faire  
\- Bien

Sans attendre un autre mot de son capitaine, Kate s'apprêtait à sortir quand il l'interpella, le sourire aux lèvres cette fois-ci :

\- Beckett ?  
\- Oui, monsieur ?  
\- J'allais oublier de vous dire. Apparemment, vous avez un nouveau fan.  
\- Un fan monsieur ?  
\- Rick Castle, déclara Roy, la voyant pâlir au nom de l'auteur  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Il aurait trouvé le personnage principal de ses futurs romans. Une femme lieutenant police, un peu froide mais très futée.  
\- Heu…c'est flatteur? répondit-elle, perdue en fronçant les sourcils  
\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Il a dit qu'il devait faire quelques recherches  
\- Oh non !  
\- Oh si  
\- Jamais  
\- Beckett, on ne m'a pas laissé le choix.  
\- Ecoutez, chef, on dirait un gamin de neuf ans dans un magasin de jouets, il est incapable de prendre ceci au sérieux. Sans parler que c'est un civil.  
\- Il serait là en tant que consultant. Mr Castle cherche depuis des mois un nouveau personnage, vous ne voudriez pas être la cause de son manque d'imagination, Beckett ?

Il plaisantait ? Son capitaine ne pouvait pas être sérieux à ce sujet. Elle savait très bien que Roy et Rick étaient amis, mais de là à cautionner la présence de l'auteur au sein du commissariat, elle avait peine à y croire.  
Tournant la tête comme pour chercher une éventuelle trace d'un canular quelconque, elle soupira de frustration en se rendant compte que son capitaine était sérieux.

\- Capitaine, Mr Castle est….  
\- Ceci n'est pas une requête, lieutenant Beckett, insista Montgomery , en se réinstallant à son bureau pour prendre un dossier en main, comme si elle ne se trouvait plus dans la pièce.

Sentant qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix, elle se frotta les tempes du bout des doigts en cherchant une solution à cette mascarade, et déclara sans le lâcher du regard :

\- On a eu une relation  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Castle et moi. On a un passé. Je ne peux pas travailler avec lui. Je ne sais pas quelle idée lui est passée par la tête, mais….il ne peut pas nous suivre sur cette enquête ou sur toutes les autres.

Levant le regard devant sa déclaration, Montgomery se mit à sourire, l'observant avec des yeux amusés alors que Kate fronçait les sourcils en le scrutant.  
Pourquoi semblait-il si heureux ?  
Au bout de quelques secondes, elle siffla, exaspérée, en tapant du pied du droit lorsqu'elle découvrit le pot aux roses:

\- Il vous a mis au courant !  
\- Oui. Castle a préféré me révéler cette information avant que je ne l'apprenne autrement, mais je suis heureux de constater que vous avez la même bonté, Beckett.  
\- C'est un cauchemar, dites-moi que tout ceci est un cauchemar  
\- Non. Ecoutez, je pense réellement que Rick Castle serait un atout dans cette équipe et…  
\- Pourquoi ça ? Nos résultats sont les meilleurs de toute la ville et…  
\- Et ils pourraient être encore meilleurs. Ecoutez, laissons Castle sur ce cas, et si à la fin de l'enquête, vous ne pensez pas que son aide au sein de ce commissariat soit nécessaire, je le congédierai. Je ne peux pas dire non à l'un des meilleurs auteurs de la ville simplement parce que vous avez eu une relation amicale qui s'est mal terminée.

Relation amicale ? Elle sentait la nausée la prendre. Alors c'est en ces termes que Castle avait révélé leur histoire. Une relation amicale qui s'était mal terminée ?

\- Le maire pense que ça fera une très bonne pub pour le NYPD et le commissaire est ravi…et si le commissaire est ravi alors je suis ravi.

Soupirant, elle baissa la tête pour contempler le sol. Tout ceci était une blague…..une énorme blague. A quoi jouait Rick ? Fatiguée, elle releva le regard pour demander, sur un ton las et résigné à son capitaine :

\- Quand doit-il commencer ?  
\- Il doit passer en fin d'après-midi pour signer une décharge afin de pouvoir vous suivre. Je pense que dès que la signature sera effective, Mr Castle fera partie de votre équipe. Vous pourrez alors le mettre au clair sur les procédures et sur l'affaire en cours.  
\- Super, souffla-t-elle la boule au ventre, en sortant du bureau du Capitaine avec l'intention de régler ses comptes.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Assis sur la balançoire du parc en face de son immeuble. Rick observait d'un œil Alexis en train de s'amuser au toboggan, tout en cherchant anxieusement Kate du regard.  
A cette heure-ci, elle devait être au courant….Roy avait dû la prévenir, et pourtant son cellulaire n'avait toujours pas bourdonné et donné signe de vie . C'était mauvais signe….très mauvais signe.

Soupirant en sentant son angoisse culminer, il vérifiait l'heure une centième fois quand une odeur de cerise lui coupa la respiration. Le regard au sol, il vit ses longues jambes s'installer sur la balançoire à ses côtés. Il observa ses talons aiguilles qui mériteraient d'être certainement dans le guiness book des records, et se remémora avec nostalgie le cours que Johanna avait donné à Kate pour son premier rendez-vous avec Allan Most.

 _ **Flashback**_

\- _Comment tu me trouves ? demanda anxieusement Kate pour la centième fois à Rick._

 _D'ici peu de temps, elle allait partir pour son tout premier rendez-vous. Elle était excitée et très nerveuse aussi. Elle avait passé toute son après-midi à choisir la robe qu'elle devrait porter avec Maddie, et désormais, elle se trouvait dans une très jolie robe d'été, les cheveux détachés à mi-dos, devant un Richard Rodgers sans voix._

 _S'apercevant que son meilleur ami ne pipait mot, elle se retourna pour le voir la bouche ouverte._

 _\- Rick ?_  
 _\- Ferme la bouche, chéri, chuchota Johanna en entrant dans la chambre de Kate, avant de l'enlacer. Tu es extraordinaire. Je ne sais pas si ton père va te laisser sortir avec une si jolie tenue ou si Richard va se remettre de la vue mais...tu es extraordinaire, Kathie._  
 _\- Maman , ronchonna Kate, mal à l'aise_  
 _\- Ton rendez-vous est ici_  
 _\- Quoi ? Déjà ?_  
 _\- Du calme, du calme. Il patiente avec ton père_  
 _\- Et c'est censé me rassurer ? déglutit Kate, anxieusement en pensant à tous les scénarios pouvant inclure son père et son futur petit ami._  
 _\- Pauvre Allan, ricana Rick, en retrouvant possession de ses moyens_  
 _\- Tu vois ? maman, descends en bas le temps que je trouve mes ballerines, et assure-toi que papa ne lui est pas montré sa collection d'armes._

 _Souriant devant l'anxiété de sa fille, Johanna lui embrassa le front en humant sa délicieuse odeur de cerise, avant de sortir pour ramener une boite de chaussures._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_  
 _\- Une femme ne peut pas sortir à un rendez-vous sans talons, assura la matriarche en ouvrant son paquet_  
 _\- Oh….Je….._  
 _\- Là c'est sûr, ton père ne te laissera jamais sortir_  
 _\- Rick !_  
 _\- Arrête donc d'écouter ses sottises et saute dans ces chaussures_  
 _\- Je ne suis pas trop jeune pour porter ça ?_  
 _\- Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose….il n'y a pas d'âge pour ça. Et puis c'est un rendez-vous, non ?_  
 _\- Oui, sourit timidement Kate_  
 _\- Tu sais, ces talons sont magiques_  
- _Magiques ?_  
 _\- Oh, là ça m'intéresse, fit Rick, tout ouïe, alors que Kate roulait des yeux._  
 _\- Il te donne un ascendant psychologique, les garçons sont obligés de lever la tête pour te parler…du coup ça te rendra plus sûre de toi. Et puis, rien n'empêche d'être sexy, sourit Johanna en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fille, qui rougit instantanément._  
 _\- Maman !_  
 _\- Allez, mets ces chaussures que je vois combien mon bébé a grandi._

 _Timidement, Kate enfila la première paire sous les yeux plus que contemplatifs de son meilleur ami. Quand elle ajusta sa tenue et observa sa mère et Rick dans sa chambre, Kate se sentit plus femme, plus féminine._  
 _Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, elle enlaça sa mère en lui murmurant :_

 _\- Merci, tu as raison c'est magique._

 _Fin du Flashback._

Les yeux toujours sur ses talons hauts, il sourit bêtement devant les 7 cm de plus qu'elle avait rajoutés depuis l'adolescence. Doucement, il releva le regard pour tomber sur ses jolies iris verts teintés de colère, et il grimaça en attendant les hurlements :

\- Je te demanderais bien une explication sur l'entretien que je viens d'avoir avec mon capitaine, mais je sens déjà la migraine me prendre  
\- Oh, tu sais, fit-il, étonné, en la dévisageant  
\- Oui  
\- Et …..tu ne cries pas ?  
\- Je t'avouerais que j'ai pensé à cette solution tout le long de la route. Surtout que j'allais devoir reporter notre rendez-vous pour les besoins de l'enquête….mais après ….. ;  
\- Oui

\- Kate ?  
\- On est adultes, soupira-t-elle. Alors je préfère entendre ton explication avant de m'emporter  
\- Les besoins de l'enquête ? Il y a un nouveau meurtre ? demanda, intrigué, Castle, sans prêter attention à sa tirade  
\- Ne pousse pas ta chance, le prévint-elle l'œil noir. Alors à quoi tu joues Rick ?  
\- Je ne joue pas  
\- Non ? …Parce qu'on ne se voit pas pendant plus de dix ans et…. ;  
\- onze ans, deux mois et trois jours….pas que je compte, sourit il pour tenter de l'amadouer.

Il savait très bien qu'une Kate énervée en silence était de mauvais présage. Il n'aimait guère quand elle lui cachait le fond de sa pensée en se repliant sur elle-même. Avec un léger sourire, il la vit soupirer en baissant les yeux, tout en lui murmurant :

\- Ma vie n'est pas un terrain de jeu  
\- Je le sais  
\- Tu le sais ? Comment ? On ne se parle plus, alors dis-moi comment peux-tu…  
\- Ton père. ….Oh, ne fait pas cette tête-là, tu sais très bien qu'on a gardé contact.  
\- Je ne savais pas que vos entretiens café ne tournaient qu'autour de moi  
\- Tu sais très bien que non…..Jim n'est pas comme ça…..Kate, je…je ne sais pas comment…ni pourquoi…mais pour la première fois depuis des mois…j'ai envie d'écrire.  
\- Tu viens tout juste de terminer Derrick Storm, alors l'excuse de la page blanche n'est…  
\- La saga Storm est terminée depuis des mois. Gina….mon éditrice a juste retardé la publication du livre en espérant que je reprenne raison et que je change la fin.  
\- Pourquoi avoir tué Derrick , si tu as du mal écrire ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, en le voyant mal à l'aise sur sa balançoire.  
\- Tu lis toujours mes romans ?  
\- Rick, siffla-t-elle, en attendant une réponse de sa part  
\- Parce que je m'ennuyais…..parce que le plaisir d'écrire s'est envolé….. je….  
\- Oui ?  
\- Quand je t'ai vue hier….et ce matin avec Tisdale, c'est comme si tu m'avais ouvert les yeux. Je vois déjà mon prochain livre…..je pourrais écrire toute une saga sur cette femme flic, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus d'authenticité pour lui donner vie…..j'ai besoin de toi pour lui donner vie, avoua-t-il avec un tel désespoir qu'elle en oublia sa colère. Kate, tu es celle qui m'a poussé vers l'écriture, qui m'a fait croire que j'étais bon là-dedans...je...j'ai encore besoin de toi.  
\- Femme flic, hein ? répéta-t-elle, en levant en sourcil en tentant de cacher les papillons dans son ventre qui virevoltaient à sa déclaration.  
\- Oui, j'ai déjà les grandes lignes et…  
\- Cette femme lieutenant dans ton histoire, à quel point va-t-elle me ressembler ? la coupa-t-elle anxieusement.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point cette idée la rebutait. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'exposer sous les feux des projecteurs et se mettre en avant. Kate aimait garder sa vie privée….privée, et l'idée même de devoir inspirer Castle pour un livre la rendait de plus en plus nerveuse.

Elle ne souhaitait pas non plus le vexer et l'éloigner une nouvelle fois . Elle venait tout juste de renouer avec lui et elle avait encore tellement de questions qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le contrarier.

Et puis quelque part, l'idée de l'avoir près d'elle comme à leur adolescence l'enchantait. Elle aurait plus de temps pour discuter, pour s'expliquer et finalement pour retrouver son meilleur ami.

Sentant son intérêt pour son nouveau personnage culminer, Castle sourit et lui répondit sans la lâcher du regard, avec un soupçon d'amusement :

\- Eh bien , elle n'est pas trop maligne, mais assez garce  
\- Crétin !  
\- Je plaisante, rit-il devant son effarement. Et puis , je suis plus un plaisantin qu'un crétin .  
\- Tu ne peux rien prendre au sérieux, non ?  
\- Kate….. ;tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, elle sera vraiment….vraiment très maligne, vraiment très habile, très envoûtante…extrêmement compétente…et assez garce, conclut-il alors qu'il la voyait sourire au fur et à mesure  
\- Rick, tu….  
\- Papa ! les coupa une petite rouquine aux yeux bleus et au sourire enfantin.  
\- Eh, citrouille, tu t'amuses bien ?  
\- Oui….mais j'ai soif, répondit timidement Alexis, en observant la femme qui se trouvait près de son père.

Au regard de la fille de Rick sur elle, Kate sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait le même regard que lui étant enfant….et elle lui rappelait tout ce qu'elle avait manqué….elle avait manqué la naissance de sa fille….Castle était père.

\- Citrouille, laisse-moi te présenter, mon amie Kate Beckett. Kate, voici Alexis.

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, Rick tentait de cacher son trouble à sa petite fille de 10 ans qui les étudiait avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Onze années, il aura fallu attendre onze ans pour que la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde rencontre enfin sa fille.  
Les larmes aux yeux, il observa Alexis tendre la main à Kate, qui semblait comme prise dans un raz de marrée d'émotions.

\- Tu es de la police ? Papa a fait encore une bêtise ? demanda-t-elle en contemplant l'insigne de Kate à sa hanche  
\- Oh , je oui…..je suis lieutenant de police mais je ne suis pas là pour arrêter ton père. Je suis….j'étais son amie quand j'avais ton âge, déglutit-elle difficilement devant le regard bleuté de la jeune fille.  
\- Oh…..tu es Kate, sourit Alexis comme si elle la reconnaissait enfin. Gram's parle souvent de toi  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Oui , elle n'arrête pas de demander à papa de t'appeler  
\- Citrouille, tiens ta bouteille d'eau , je pense que tes amis t'attendent, l'interrompit, rouge de honte, Castle alors que Kate levait un sourcil dans sa direction.  
\- Mais je voulais en apprendre plus  
\- Plus ? s'enquit Rick devant l'air renfrogné d'Alexis  
\- Oui. Le lieutenant Beckett doit avoir plein d'histoires sur toi quand tu étais petit  
\- Oh non, non, non, citrouille  
\- J'ai de très bonnes histoires, acquiesça, un peu plus à l'aise, Kate en souriant à la petite. De très , très bonnes à vrai dire.  
\- Oui !  
\- Chérie, je suis certain que Kate pourra te raconter quelques anecdotes à un autre moment  
\- On va se revoir ? sourit, toute excitée, Alexis  
\- Je pense que... oui  
\- Super !  
\- Allez Citrouille…..va donc t'amuser, j'ai un rendez-vous dans quelques minutes.  
\- Très bien. A bientôt lieutenant Beckett!  
\- A bientôt Alexis…et oh…tu peux m'appeler Kate, sourit gentiment la jeune femme, en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille  
\- A bientôt Kate, rectifia la petite rousse, avant de s'élancer vers l'aire de toboggans à quelques mètres de là.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'imposer sa présence mais..j'ai la garde exclusif d'Alexis et mère n'était pas disponible avant 17h30.

\- C'est bon, Castle...je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin pu la raconter

\- Ouais ? fit-il légèrement surpris

\- Ouais.

Inspirant fortement, Castle se passa les mains sur son visage, tout en entendant Kate lui déclarer, de façon taquine :

\- Alors Martha t'a demandé de m'appeler  
\- Hum  
\- Je suis contente d'avoir quelqu'un de mon côté.

Devant le regard qu'il lui lança, elle déglutit en lui avouant :

\- Mon père n'a pas été arrêté de me harceler pour que je t'appelle...mois après mois, année après année.  
\- Oh  
\- Oui  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu à mes appels ? Pourquoi ne jamais avoir écouté ton père ? pourquoi ce silence Kate ? demanda-t-il, peiné, sans la lâcher du regard.

Alors elle y était...ils étaient enfin arrivés à la conversation tant redouter. La lèvre inférieure bloquée entre ses lèvres, elle réfléchissait à la meilleure réponse à lui donner. Pourquoi avait-elle agi ainsi ? Cette question, elle se l'était posée à de nombreuses reprises ces dernières années, et chaque fois la réponse avait été différente.

Soupirant, elle baissa la tête, pour tenter de donner une réponse franche sans apercevoir la tristesse dans ses yeux :

\- Parce que….tu m'as fait mal...vraiment mal.  
\- Je…..  
\- J'étais amoureuse de toi, Rick

A sa déclaration, il blêmit un peu plus. Amoureuse ? Elle était amoureuse de lui ? Il avait toujours pensé que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés….il avait toujours cru qu'il était le seul dans cette relation. Le cœur démoli , il l'entendit lui expliquer, avec beaucoup de tristesse :

\- Je venais de perdre ma mère…..et j'étais amoureuse de toi…tout ce que je voulais à l'époque, c'était toi…..mais…..tu m'as annoncé la grossesse de Meredith, juste après qu'on…..  
\- Oh mon dieu  
\- Ouais, renifla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je pensais…je ne sais pas…..je pensais que cet instant qu'on avait partagé après l'enterrement avait une signification pour toi.  
\- Elle en avait une. Kate…..j'ai toujours pensé que tu ne cherchais que des bras pour oublier. J'ai toujours cru…..que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi  
\- Comment peux-tu même …  
\- Je suis un idiot, je sais, soupira Rick, en se levant fou de rage contre lui-même.

Les mains dans ses cheveux, il tentait de faire le tri dans ses émotions, dans ses souvenirs alors que Kate sentait son cœur se briser un peu plus en repensant à ce moment-là de leur vie.

 ** _Flashback ._**

 _La cérémonie traînait en longueur. Debout près de la cheminée familiale, dans une robe noire et coiffée d'un chignon , Kate écoutait une à une chaque personne lui présenter ses condoléances. Le cœur meurtri, les mains tremblantes, elle n'arrivait pas à chasser de ses pensées la descente du cercueil de sa mère dans le caveau._

 _Comment tout ceci avait-il pu arriver ? Comment avait-elle pu perdre sa mère ? Elle avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, que chaque respiration, chaque souffle était une torture sans elle à ses côtés._

 _Tentant de faire bonne figure devant tous ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle sentait ses efforts s'amoindrir à chaque mot, chaque attention qu'on lui donnait._

 _A quelques mètres de là, un verre de whisky à la main, les yeux larmoyants, Jim observait sa fille unique perdre davantage pied de minutes en minutes. Il avait envie de chasser au loin toute cette bande de vautours, il avait envie de se blottir dans les bras de Kate pour lui donner l'amour dont elle avait besoin, il avait envie d'agir en père…..mais, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait plus la force. L'amour de sa vie venait de perdre la vie._

 _Il ne pouvait pas être là pour Kate alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à sortir du lit. C'est Rick qui l'avait aidé à s'habiller et à se doucher, c'est encore Rick qui avait géré les arrangements de la cérémonie avec Martha, et c'est toujours Rick qui avait veillé depuis quelques jours sur Kathie._

 _Le cœur lourd, il avalait d'une traite son verre quand il entendit Richard lui demander doucement :_

 _\- Mr Beckett ?_  
 _\- Oui, soupira-t-il à bout de force, sans lâcher sa fille du regard_  
 _\- Monsieur, avez-vous besoin de quelques choses ?_  
 _Ma femme…..il voulait lui rétorquer: ma femme, mais quand il se tourna pour observer le garçon qu'il avait appris à aimer comme son fils, il put voir le même visage ravagé et la même tristesse qui traversait Kate à cet instant….Et à cette constatation, il comprit : Lui aussi avait perdu une mère….._

 _Fermant les yeux, il tenta de garder sa rage et sa colère pour lui. Rick n'y était pour rien…il voulait simplement bien faire. Lentement, il se frotta le visage d'une main, avant de déposer son verre de wisky sur la table la plus proche, et il déclara à Richard en lui caressant la joue d'une façon très paternelle:_

 _\- Emmène Kathie_  
 _\- Pardon ?_  
 _\- Sortez d'ici tous les deux. Prends ma fille, Richard et…..fais ce que je ne peux pas faire pour elle en ce moment. S'il te plait, fiston._

 _Touché et ému par son appellation, Rick sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jim n'avait jamais eu de gestes ou de paroles très paternels contrairement à Johanna. Il était plus sur la réserve et en retenue, alors l'entendre le nommer ainsi lui serra l'estomac un peu plus._

 _Tentant de garder le peu de fierté qui lui restait ,Castle hocha simplement la tête avant de prendre Kate par la main pour la sortir de la maison._  
 _Ils avaient roulé pendant plus d'une heure sans un mot. Castle avait emprunté la voiture de sa mère, et s'était engouffré dans la circulation New-Yorkaise sans que Kate n'ouvre la bouche. Il avait attendu qu'elle le réprimande de prendre la voiture sans permis, ou de l'avoir emmenée loin de la cérémonie sans son avis, mais à chaque kilomètre qu'il parcourait, il la sentait de plus en plus loin de lui._

Quand l'océan apparut dans son champ de vision, Rick eut une idée. Fatigué et le cœur en berne, il avait sorti de la voiture sa meilleure amie et l'avait déchaussée, avant de partir marcher sur le sable fin de Coney Island.

\- Ne les perds pas, avait murmuré Kate  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Mes talons…ne les perds pas, pleura-t-elle, le cœur lourd , en s'avançant un peu plus loin sur la plage.

Baissant le regard, il regarda cette paire de chaussure en tentant de garder ses larmes pour lui.C'était les chaussures préférées de Johanna. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire à Kate, que cette paire de talon réussissait à lui faire passer n'importe quelle journée. Les mains tremblantes, l'estomac noué, il les agrippa un peu plus avant de partir la rejoindre.

Côte à côte , ils avaient déambulé le long de la plage avant que Rick ne se stoppe pour se laisser choir sur le sable. Fatigué et démuni, il avait fermé les yeux devant le flot d'émotions qui le traversait. Il avait envie de pleurer, d'hurler...il avait envie...que son coeur ne lui fasse pas autant mal.  
Soupirant, Kate l'avait rejoint en observant de loin l'horizon. Le visage en pleurs, les mains tremblantes autour de ses jambes, elle respirait difficilement.

\- Kate ?  
\- Elle est morte, Rick, sanglota-t-elle, comme un animal blessé  
\- Je sais  
\- Ma mère est morte  
\- Je sais, soupira Castle en pleurant silencieusement à ses côtés  
\- Je…je…je ne peux pas respirer sans elle…..je ne peux pas…..  
\- Chut, chut, je suis là, l'interrompit-il en la berçant tendrement dans ses bras, alors qu'elle s'effondrait sans retenue.  
\- Je veux ma mère…..je veux juste ma maman.

Il se souvenait très bien de cette journée-là. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Parfois, il pouvait encore entendre dans ses rêves les pleurs de Kate.  
Après avoir sangloté ensemble sur cette plage, ils avaient déambulé dans la ville avant de s'échouer dans un motel.  
Oui, il se souvenait très bien de cette journée…..c'était la dernière fois où il avait vu Kate Beckett.

 _ **Fin Du Flashback.**_

\- Je crois qu'au fil des années, je me suis trouvé des excuses, murmura Kate en le voyant déambuler devant elle. Ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer à la naissance d'Alexis…pas après tout ce que je t'avais dit..ce qu'on avait fait.  
\- Tu aurais dû . Mon dieu, si j'avais connu tes sentiments à l'époque, je n'aurais pas….  
\- Tu serais quand même resté avec Meredith. C'était la meilleure décision, je le sais maintenant. Tu voulais simplement offrir le genre de famille que tu n'avais pas eue. J'aurai juste préféré qu'on ne franchisse pas cette ligne cette nuit-là.

\- Je...je sais...mais sur le moment...Kate, tu as toujours été tellement plus que Meredith

\- Ne dis pas ça, soupira-t-elle la boule au ventre  
\- Je t'assure, j'étais amoureux de toi...vraiment et je...  
\- Castle, l'eau à couler sur les ponts. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir indéfiniment pour ce premier matin. C'est juste qu'à l'époque…c'était difficile. Avec….mon père ….c'était difficile. J'étais dans une mauvaise passe…..je...c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais décroché ou rappelé .  
\- Et après ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir contacté après ?  
\- Après ….c'est le manque de courage…..j'avais peur de ta réaction, peur que tu m'aies oubliée  
\- Comment peux-tu même penser que j'aurais pu t'oublier ? s'indigna-t-il  
\- Tu as arrêté d'appeler….tu es devenu cet auteur riche et célèbre et…tu as arrêté d'appeler, Rick chuchota-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Je…, commença Castle, avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Et puis quand j'ai voulu te recontacter, tu avais refait ta vie avec…

Sa sonnerie de téléphone ne continuait pas de résonner, encore et encore. Se stoppant dans sa déclaration, il lui jeta un un regard d'excuse, avant de répondre à son interlocuteur, tandis que Kate se relevait en tentant de cacher ses yeux bouffis. Cette discussion l'avait ébranlée, sa rencontre avec Alexis aussi, elle ne savait pas où elle se situait dans sa vie désormais.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient. Des amis ? Des partenaires ? Plus ? …non….ils ne pouvaient pas être plus Ils avaient changé tous les deux, ils étaient deux personnes différentes désormais, et elle doutait que ses sentiments envers elle ne soit les mêmes qu'il y a onze ans. Ils n'étaient plus du même monde et elle était tellement brisée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'engager dans une relation avec lui...

L'estomac noué, elle regarda sa montre en s'apercevant qu'elle devrait rentrer au poste pour avancer sur l'affaire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'éterniser au parc alors que trois victimes attendaient à la morgue qu'on leur rende justice. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle vit Rick revenir vers elle et lui murmurer, mal à l'aise en raccrochant :

\- C'était mon avocat  
\- Un souci ?  
\- Non…. Heu…il est au poste pour la signature de la décharge. Il m'attend.  
\- Oh  
\- Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas que j'intervienne dans ta vie professionnelle, je…..  
\- Non, non, c'est bon  
\- Sûr ?  
\- Sûre, soupira-telle , les mains dans les poches. Mais…..à une condition.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- En fait deux, grimaça Kate, en pensant à toutes les raisons qui lui disaient que c'était une mauvaise idée. La première est que personne au poste ne doit connaitre la nature de notre relation  
\- Montgomery sait  
\- Je sais…mais je ne veux pas alimenter les cancans du poste. Alors, si tu veux me suivre dans les enquêtes, je ne veux pas que les gens sachent qu'on a un passé commun. Donc au commissariat, c'est lieutenant Beckett ou Beckett mais rien d'autres.  
\- D'accord…..et la seconde condition?  
\- Tu m'écoutes. Je suis sérieuse sur ce point. On n'est pas dans une de tes histoires que tu peux ré-écrire si la fin se passe mal. Si je te dis de rester dans la voiture, tu restes dans la voiture  
\- Mais c'est pas juste.  
\- Rick  
\- Mais l'authenticité du…..  
\- Tu sais ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un. N'inflige pas ça à Alexis.  
\- Ok, ok, marmonna-t-il à contre cœur.  
\- Bien…alors…je te vois au poste ?  
\- Oui. Je dépose Alexis à la maison et je prends la route.  
\- Ok…à tout à l'heure.  
\- Et Kate ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Merci

Elle l'observa quelques secondes de plus avant de hocher la tête et de partir vers sa voiture. Comment avait-elle pu si facilement accepter sa présence à ses côtés au poste ? Comment et pourquoi ressentait-elle toujours le besoin de l'avoir près d'elle? Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'installa dans sa crown victoria, en sortant l'anneau de sa mère qui pendait autour d'une chaine et murmura :

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maman.

* * *

 _ **blodi52: Je récupère une ou deux répilques , ici et là lol**_

 _ **chrisfancaskett: Le duo va se reformer dès le prochain chapitre, et on va compliquer un peu les choses, avec l'arrivé de quelqu'un.**_

 _ **caskettdensi7715: Les flashbacks nous font avancer dans l'histoire et comprendre un peu plus leurs ressentis.**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Ne t'inquiète pas, il y'a toujours des chapitres qui touchent plus que d'autres.**_

 _ **sarha: C'est pourquoi certains épisodes de la saison 4 vont se mélanger ici. pas forcement dans l'ordre.**_

 _ **pau974: Elle l'accepte avec elle car les onze années sans lui ont été un calvaire. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout est gagné.**_

 _ **Emma11: Johanna et ses conseils maternels, elle a manqué à la série. J'aurai aimé un épisode avec des souvenirs**_

 _ **Melbea Enneb:C'est vrai double dose de Caskett comme ça ! moi aussi j'ai bien aimé la scène du baiser lol**_

 _ **caskett71: Vous faire languir ? Non c'est pas mon style mdr**_

 _ **mariaulemen84: Demming ou Josh...non...avant il y aura Sorenson lol**_

 _ **Julie91: Rick ne vas pas voler le dossier. Ce dossier le touche trop. Quelque chose va compliquer la donne au sujet du meurtre de Johanna. Je me base sur certaines scènes mais je les règles à ma sauce. Comme pour les éléphants**_

 _ **chris65: Oh, oh...on va voir sa réaction à la fin de l'enquête. En même temps, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il lui propose ce genre de chose avec leur passé commun**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8.**

* * *

Il avait passé une bonne partie de cette fin d'après-midi à écouter les remontrances de son avocat, qui prenait d'un très mauvais œil son implication avec le NYPD.  
Comme à son habitude, Rick avait utilisé l'humour pour dédramatiser la situation, tout en observant du coin de l'œil Beckett qui s'activait dans une salle, non loin, à lire son courrier de fans.

La façon avec laquelle elle se concentrait sur son travail le laissa sans voix. Il était complètement subjugué par elle. Le moindre de ses gestes, de ses soupirs était décortiqué, analysé, rangé dans son esprit.

Souriant en l'apercevant grimacer devant un string, qu'elle sortait d'une enveloppe, il fut sorti de sa rêverie par la voix d'Henry :

\- Mr Castle, notez que s'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, alors que vous aidez le lieutenant Beckett, vous ne pourrez pas vous retourner contre la ville, si on vous tire dessus, vous ne pourrez pas vous retourner contre la ville, si vous êtes tué  
\- Mon cadavre ne pourra pas se retourner contre la ville  
\- Vos héritiers, Mr Castle, grinça l'avocat devant son air amusé. Mr Castle, cette décharge de responsabilité est une affaire sérieuse, j'imagine que vous aimeriez en parler avec votre famille avant toute chose  
\- Vous rigolez ? Ma mère m'interdirait de signer une pareille chose , mais heureusement pour moi, elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Alors…où dois-je signer ? demanda-t-il, en se pinçant la lèvre devant la mine abattue de son avocat.  
\- Ici…..signez ici.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

\- Ce gars a vraiment une vie géniale  
\- Qui ça ? soupira Kate, fatiguée de tourner en rond au milieu de toutes ces lettres.

Elle venait de passer plus d'une heure à ouvrir une à une chaque enveloppe que Rick avait reçue. Si quelques-uns de ces contenus l'avaient épuisée, certains l'avaient surtout répugnée. Les fans de Castle étaient vraiment prêts à tout pour un signe de l'auteur.  
Après plus d'une cinquantaine de minutes, ils avaient déjà récolté sept soutien-gorge, huit strings et plusieurs photos de nus dignes du magasine Playbloy.

Plus la soirée avançait,et plus Beckett doutait que leur meurtrier se cachait dans l'une de ces boîtes. Relevant le visage sur le tableau blanc où trônait les photos des trois victimes, elle vit Esposito, avec un dessous à la main, en train de l'observer :

\- Castle, je parle de l'écrivain. Le mec est riche et il ne court pas après les filles  
\- On a des problèmes de cœur, Javi? le taquina Kate, en se laissant choir à l'arrière de sa chaise, avec un sourire amusé  
\- Non …jamais, sourit le latino. Mais je dois avouer que toutes ces femmes qui envoient des strings à gogo c'est…..  
\- Répugnant ? Effrayant ?  
\- Non….excitant, ricana-t-il, devant l'effarement de Beckett, alors que Rick rentrait dans la pièce tout sourire.  
\- Et les dessous, ce n'est rien, vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de femmes qui me supplient de signer leur poitrine  
\- Dios mio, sa vie est géniale  
\- Ou superficielle  
\- Aie, ça fait mal Beckett, grimaça, amusé, Rick en s'approchant du latino. Enchanté, je suis Rick Castle, je vais vous suivre pendant quelque temps sur vos enquêtes, pour le besoin d'un livre.  
\- Est-ce que je serai dans ce livre ?  
\- Oh…heu….oui  
\- Est-il possible que dans votre livre, je puisse recevoir un jour des dessous féminins ?  
\- Mon dieu, les hommes sont si pathétiques, soupira Beckett en ouvrant un nouveau courrier  
\- Heu…..oui, acquiesça Castle en voyant le sourire du latino s'accentuer  
\- Super. Alors je suis Javier Esposito, mec. Et voici le lieutenant Ryan, ajouta-t-il, alors que Kévin revenait du distributeur avec une canette de coca.  
\- Enchanté de vous connaître tous les deux. Alors où en êtes-vous ? demanda, tout heureux, Castle en observant avec attention le tableau blanc qui se trouvait devant ses yeux .

Relevant à nouveau le regard, Kate observa les gars exposer un rapport complet de l'enquête à Rick. Il semblait comme un enfant devant son sapin de noël. Le sourire aux lèvres, il les écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention, en contemplant de temps à autres Becket,t qui baissait le regard à chacune de ses interactions.

Quand Javi eut fini son exposé, Castle se tourna vers Kate, et lui demanda avec curiosité :

\- Pourquoi lire mes lettres de fans ?  
\- Le tueur reproduit vos meurtres, il est donc très probable qu'il ai tenté de vous joindre par….  
\- Oui, mais…..ça n'a pas de sens  
\- Quoi donc ? soupira Kate  
\- Je n'ai rien avoir là-dedans…c'est elle, assura Rick en pointant du doigt la dépouille d'Allison Tisdale. C'est elle, la clé du mystère.  
\- Oh, on oublie son ego ici, Castle ? le taquina Kate  
\- Très drôle….Beckett, sourit Rick, heureux de leur joute verbale. Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est qu'il y a d'abord la première victime, Marvin Fisc, ensuite, il tue Alison Tisdale puis Kendra Pindney. Ils n'ont aucun rapport entre eux sauf les mises en scènes de mes meurtres…..seulement si le meurtrier était réellement un fan de mes bouquins, Fisc aurait du être tué avec un sac en plastique au lieu d'être étranglé avec une cravate, Allison aurait dû avoir les bonnes roses sur son cadavre et…..  
\- La robe de Kendra aurait dû être bleue , pas jaune, termina, intriguée, Kate en se levant pour observer de plus près les photos  
\- Oh, oh….j'ai une fan, fanfaronna Rick, alors que les gars ricanaient à côté  
\- Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour des réalités, Castle  
\- Oh, mais mes rêves se réalisent toujours lieutenant Beckett, s'amusa Rick, devant le regard noir de Kate. Ok, ok, abdiqua-t-il les mains en l'air. Je dis juste qu'un obsessionnel aurait forcement conservé tous ces détails.  
\- OK, mais pourquoi Allison Tisdale serait-elle la vraie victime ? demanda Ryan  
\- Eh bien heu….à cause de…  
\- Si vous me dites l'histoire, je jure que je vous mets une balle entre les deux yeux.  
\- Vous n'oseriez pas, ronchonna Rick  
\- Non ? Vous en êtes certain ? Vous avez bien signé cette foutue décharge ? s'amusa Kate  
\- Méchante…mais je n'allais pas dire l'histoire. Allison Tisdale était la seule victime, multimillionnaire. Je suis certain que le mobile est l'argent.  
\- Les gens ne tuent pas toujours pour l'argent, Castle  
\- Ah oui ? Demandez donc à ma mère si elle ne serait pas prête à me tuer pour pouvoir vivre de mes avoirs.  
\- Castle ! fit Kate , choquée qu'il puisse parler de Martha en ces termes  
\- Allison est la clé. Si c'est moi qui écrivais l'histoire, le coupable serait le frère. Vous avez parlé à Harrison Tistale ?  
\- Non mais c'est….  
\- Alors c'est parti !  
\- Parti? Toux doux Sonny Crockett, on n'est pas dans deux flics à Miami. Ce n'est pas parce que vous suspectez quelqu'un que vous devez l'interroger, déclara Beckett, en reprenant une lettre. En plus, pourquoi on ne ferait pas un truc qu'on appelle une enquête ? Rassembler des indices, établir les faits. Quelque chose qui tiendrait mieux devant la cour, que « c'est comme ça que j'écrirais l'histoire » !  
\- C'est dingue que vous dîtes ça, j'étais fan de la série » deux flics à Miami » étant enfant, s'amusa Castle, en s'installant devant elle comme si de rien n'était. Vous aussi lieutenant Beckett ? la taquina-t-il en tressautant les sourcils.

Relevant le regard pour tomber sur les yeux rieurs des gars, qui ne cessaient pas de les observer, Kate sentit son glock la démanger. Rick s'amusait littéralement avec elle. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait cette référence à cette fichue série qu'ils avaient vu un millier de fois étant adolescents. Elle avait juste espéré adoucir un peu sa rancœur en lui rappelant un de leurs moments, mais de toute évidence, la colère de Rick était bien loin désormais.

Il semblait détendu, amusé comme si une nouvelle flamme commençait à brûler en lui. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce regard, c'est quand il lui avait montré la lettre de Black Pawn pour la publication de son premier livre, et cette constatation la troubla.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Il avait bossé pendant plus d'un an et demi sur son livre. Il connaissait chaque ligne, chaque paragraphe par cœur, mais quand ce fut le moment d'envoyer son travail aux différentes maison d'édition, pour voir ce que valait tout son travail, Rick s'était dégonflé._

 _La peur de l'échec, de décevoir, l'avait stoppé dans son élan. Il avait donc menti à Kate en lui déclarant avoir perdu tout son travail sur son ordinateur._  
 _Il pourrait toujours se souvenir de son regard peiné et attristé pour lui, de ses bras qui l'avaient enlacé pour le réconforter, et de ses mots à cet instant._

 _Seulement quelques jours plus tard, Kate s'était faufilée dans sa chambre pour trouver une solution. Un de ces copains, doué en informatique, lui avait expliqué comment retrouver un travail perdu. Elle avait tenté de raisonner Castle de la laisser faire, mais après moult refus de sa part ,elle s'était glissée dans sa chambre pour essayer d'arranger les choses pour lui, malgré son refus._

 _Elle pensait que son refus catégorique était dû au fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir de l'espoir pour rien. Elle ne le comprenait que trop bien. Plus d'une année entière de travail évaporée, et avec lui la concrétisation d'un rêve._

 _Les mains sur le clavier, elle avait souri en s'apercevant que son mot de passe était sa date de naissance (171179), mais elle se figea, aussitôt après, en apercevant un dossier au nom de « sous une pluie de balles ». Un dossier qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Déglutissant péniblement, elle l'avait ouvert pour découvrir la supercherie._

 _Il lui avait menti…..Rick lui avait menti. Tout son travail était sur son ordinateur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait raconté un mensonge pareil. Les larmes aux yeux, elle avait refermé son ordinateur de colère, et était partit lécher ses blessures chez elle, à l'abri des regards._  
 _C'est sa mère qui l'avait retrouvée, un mouchoir à la main, le visage en pleurs, sur son lit en fin d'après-midi._  
 _Après plusieurs tentatives, elle avait enfin réussi à faire sortir les vers du nez à sa fille._

 _\- Pourquoi tu souris ? pleurnicha Kate, en s'apercevant que sa mère n'avait pas l'air affecté par le mensonge de Rick._  
 _\- Je ne souris pas, je t'écoute_  
 _\- Mais tu sembles ravie. Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Il m'a menti. Il m'a dit qu'il avait perdu son travail, il m'a dit que…._  
 _\- Chérie, tu apprendras avec l'âge que les garçons sont… ;_  
 _\- Stupides ?_  
 _\- Compliqués, rectifia Johanna, en séchant les larmes de sa fille tendrement. Ils n'aiment pas montrer ce qu'ils ressentent. Notamment la peur, l'amour. .._  
 _\- Je ne comprends rien, renifla Kate. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a menti ._  
 _\- Il avait peut-être peur de te décevoir_  
 _\- Pardon ?_  
 _-Kathie, tu l'as aidé tout au long de cette année . Tu l'as épaulé à chaque fois qu'il trébuchait, et…_  
 _\- C'est ce que font les amis, se défendit-elle. Il me ment parce que…_  
 _\- Il a peur. Peur d'échouer. Peur de s'apercevoir que son travail n'est pas assez bon, peur de devoir te faire face après ça, et de voir de la déception dans tes yeux ._  
 _\- Je ne serai jamais déçue s'il échoue, je suis déçue qu'il ne me fasse pas confiance et qu'il me mente._

 _Embrassant sa fille sur son front, Johanna la prit dans ses bras en humant son odeur de cerise, et lui chuchota sur le ton de la confidence :_

 _\- La peur nous fait faire des choses stupides. Il ne pensait pas à mal en te mentant. Il est juste terrifié._  
 _\- Alors quoi ? Je dis rien ? Je ne fais rien ? ronchonna Kate_  
 _\- Tu pourrais peut-être faire ce qu'il n'arrive pas à faire, suggéra plutôt Johanna, avant de se lever pour laisser réfléchir sa fille._

 _Elle avait pensé que Kate comprendrait le sens de sa phrase. Que sa fille choisisse la vérité plutôt que le mensonge, et qu'elle fasse preuve de maturité en avouant à Rick les choses. Elle avait espéré que ces deux têtes de mules se parleraient de leurs problèmes. Mais Kate avait interprété dans un autre sens ses paroles, et avait envoyé, sans que Rick le sache, son manuscrit à toutes les maisons d'édition._

 _Elle avait eu le ventre noué pendant des semaines, elle osait à peine le regarder dans les yeux, mais quand les premières lettres de refus étaient arrivées et que la supercherie avait été révélée, elle aurait aimé pouvoir se cacher._

 _Elle avait vu la peine , la déception, la honte et la colère dans les yeux de son ami._

 _"Mr Rodgers, nous sommes dans l'incapacité de donner suite à votre demande,..."_

 _Elle l'avait vu l'éviter des jours entiers jusqu'à cette fameuse lettre._

 _Elle se souviendrait toujours de la police d'écriture sur l'enveloppe, du regard fatigué et las de Rick quand il avait lu les premières lignes de la lettre qu'il avait reçue, et de son choc…. ,son émerveillement au dénouement ._

 _Il avait une lueur dans les yeux qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, une fierté, une reconnaissance sans nom. Angoissée, elle lui avait demandé avec hésitation :_

 _\- C'est pas bon, c'est ça ?_

 _C'est Kate qui avait reçu chacune des lettres à son domicile, et c'est elle qui les lui transmettait de semaines en semaines. Et comme à chaque fois, elle hésitait, elle redoutait le moment de la lecture, seulement cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il semblait différent._

 _\- Oh mon dieu, blêmit Rick_  
 _\- Quoi ? Quoi ?_  
 _\- Kate..._  
 _\- Quoi !_  
 _\- Ils aiment, s'exclama-t-il en emportant dans ses bras sa meilleure amie. Ils aiment ce que j'ai fait, Kate !_  
 _\- Quoi ? Attends, répète ! fit-elle, surprise, en le regardant dans les yeux_

 _Tout heureux, Rick avait relâché son étreinte pour prendre la lettre en main, et lire à voix haute la fin du contenu à Kate_

 _\- Cher Monsieur Rodgers, votre manuscrit est une perle dans le monde de l'édition, si nous prenons en compte votre jeune âge . Vous avez un talent brut que nous aimerions aider à peaufiner. C'est pour cette raison que nous serions plus qu'heureux et honorés de publier votre livre._  
 _\- Publier ton livre ! s'écria Kate_  
 _\- J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi !_  
 _\- Publier ton livre !_  
 _\- Ils sont honorés, Kate ! Mon Dieu… ;ils sont honorés, pleura-t-il devant sa lettre, les mains tremblantes_  
 _\- Tu vas publier « Sous une pluie balles »…..Whaou… Tu vas publier ton livre !...je suis tellement fière de toi, susurra-t-elle en le prenant dans les bras._  
 _\- Je vais être auteur…..je vais être auteur, répéta-t-il, sans oser y croire_  
 _\- Tu vas être auteur_  
 _\- Mon dieu…..j'aurais jamais pu y arriver sans toi_  
 _\- Je suis tellement fière de toi_  
 _\- Merci, Kate….merci d'avoir cru en moi quand je n'y croyais plus, chuchota-t-il, en la serrant tellement fort dans ses bras qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé._

 _Elle se souviendrait toujours de ce moment-là entre eux deux. De la soirée de beuverie qui en avait découlé, et comment le nom de Rick Castle avait vu le jour ensuite, grâce à quelques verres de Vodka._

 _ **Fin du Flashback**._

C'est le même regard de reconnaissance qu'elle voyait en lui aujourd'hui. C'était comme s'il la remerciait d'accepter sa présence près d'elle. Roulant des yeux devant autant de reconnaissance, elle lui répliqua sur le ton de l'amusement, en tenant compte de la présence des gars dans la pièce :

\- Je ne suis pas fan de deux flics à Miami, il n'y a que de très mauvais épisodes.  
\- D'abord, il n'y a jamais eu de mauvais épisodes de deux flics à Miami, ensuite, j'aurais juré que vous étiez fans étant gosse. Ma faute, fit-il en s'excusant de façon chevaleresque et théâtrale.

Souriant devant la joute verbale de Rick Castle et de Beckett, Esposito se recula de quelques pas pour répondre à son téléphone. Quand il revint dans la pièce , il déclara, amusé :

\- L'écrivain a raison.  
\- Hum, j'aime cette phrase, s'extasia Rick, alors que Kate roulait des yeux  
\- Harrison Tisdale vient de quitter son travail prématurément après l'interrogatoire de Vélasquez, annonça Javi en mettant son manteau, suivi de Ryan et de Beckett ensuite  
\- Attendez, je croyais que vous n'aviez pas interrogé le frère ? demanda, perdu, Castle  
\- Moi non…. Mais j'ai mis une autre équipe dessus  
\- Mais je vous l'ai demandé, et vous…..  
\- J'ai répondu. La prochaine fois, énoncez correctement votre question, Castle , le taquina Kate en jubilant. Les mots pour un écrivain, ce n'est pas difficile à trouver, si?  
\- Ah ah, très drôle  
\- Là, sur ce coup-là, elle t'a eu, Bro, ricana Espo en sortant de la salle.

Souriant, Rick prit son manteau et la suivit, tout heureux :

\- Je pourrai lui mettre les menottes aux poignets ?  
\- On ne va pas l'arrêter , simplement lui poser des questions. Et non, vous ne lui mettrez pas les menottes, vous n'êtes pas flic !  
\- Mais c'est moi qui ai trouvé le coupable!  
\- La présomption d'innocence, vous connaissez ?  
\- Oui, je l'invoque régulièrement à ma fille à chaque fois que la bombe de crème fouetté est vide, répliqua Rick, en observant Kate avec un sourire timide, la tête baissée.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans la crown Victoria de Kate, ils écoutaient le compte rendu de l'interrogatoire d'Harrison Tisdale par l'équipe de Vélasquez. Apparemment, le frère de la victime n'était pas en ville pour tous les meurtres dont il était suspecté. Il avait même fourni, sans qu'on ne lui demande ou qu'on lui pose la question, son passeport justifiant de ses absences.

Soupirant alors que Beckett raccrochait, Rick lui demanda, l'enthousiasme éteint :

\- Alors on retourne au poste et on continue dans les soutien-gorge et strings en tout genre?  
\- Non, pourquoi ça ?  
\- Il n'était pas sur Manhattan lors des meurtres, à quoi bon l'interroger, argumenta-t-il devant le sourire contemplatif de Kate. Quoi ?  
\- Rien  
\- Oh allez, je connais ce sourire…..c'est celui que tu as quand tu connais la réponse et pas moi.  
\- Non…c'est simplement celui que j'ai quand je pense « Mon dieu, ce que tu peux être naïf », pouffa-t-elle.  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Je t'en prie , il leur a raconté des cracks  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ce n'est rien, tu n'es pas flic….tu es seulement un écrivain, sourit-elle jusqu'aux oreilles  
\- Oh allez, qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? ronchonna-t-il, en l'observant jubiler en se mordillant les lèvres.

A cet instant-là, son cœur fondit un peu plus devant l'image qu'elle lui renvoyait dans son enfance. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait revue, il revoyait en elle la jeune Kate Beckett qu'il avait laissée, ce matin-là , au motel. Il revoyait sa meilleure amie….son âme sœur.

Quelque part en lui, il avait peur que ce soit lui qui ait brisé cette étincelle dans son regard.  
Déglutissant, il l'entendit lui rétorquer, amusée, sans tenir compte de son trouble :

\- Je comprends qu'il se souvienne facilement où il était le soir du meurtre de sa sœur, mais il n'a même pas attendu qu'on lui demande pour les autres….pas une seconde. Il n'a pas demandé de date à Velasquez, il n'a même pas vérifié dans son agenda. Il avait préparé un alibi, et quand on est innocent, on ne se prépare pas d'alibi, tu comprends ? sourit-elle en s'engageant dans une rue bondée de monde  
\- Je….alors j'avais raison…..il est coupable !  
\- Tu ne retiens que ce que tu veux  
\- Je…  
\- Ecoute, on va aller l'interroger, mais s'il est parti précipitamment de son travail, c'est qu'il tente de cacher des preuves. Tu vas sagement rester dans la voiture, je ne sais pas s'il est armé ou non, le coupa Beckett en se garant  
\- Mais, je veux assister à ….  
\- On avait un marché. Soit tu obéis, soit ce partenariat…ou je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est, est terminé, assura Kate en sortant de son véhicule pour enfiler son gilet par balles  
\- Et nous ne voudrions pas que ça se termine avant d'avoir commencé, hein ?  
\- Castle, grinça, peu encline à s'engager dans cette conversation avant un interrogatoire en plein centre ville  
\- Très bien, très bien…..mais je…  
\- Prêts ? les interrompirent les gars, armes à la main  
\- Prête. Castle s'est gentiment proposé de garder la voiture  
\- Que c'est gentil de ça part, ricana Ryan  
\- Un vrai mec, ajouta Espo

Prenant son glock en main, Kate s'avança près de Rick, et lui murmura, sans que les garçons n'entendent :

-Promis ?  
\- Parole de scout, soupira-t-il. Je reste dans la voiture .  
\- Tu n'as jamais été scout, sourit-elle en s'éloignant le cœur moins lourd à l'idée de l'écarter du danger.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Elle était certaine d'avoir entendu du bruit quand ils s'étaient annoncés, mais quand ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur de l'appartement du frère de la victime, ils ne découvrirent qu'un tas de feuilles à terre, et une déchiqueteuse en marche.

Se baissant pour récupérer le reste d'un passeport , elle grimaça en s'apercevant que Rick tentait de l'appeler. Soupirant, elle allait lui dire qu'il pouvait monter quand il la coupa dans son élan :

\- Il s'enfuit par l' escalier de secours !  
\- Quoi ? Où es-tu ! grinça-t-elle en se relevant à toute vitesse pour sortir de l'immeuble. Il s'enfuit par l'échelle de secours ! cria-t-elle aux gars  
\- Je suis en train de faire ma première course poursuite, tu devrais me voir, on dirait vraiment Sonny Crockett !  
\- Castle, ne bouge pas, cracha-t-elle, énervée, en l'apercevant par la fenêtre.  
\- Arrêtez, ne bougez plus ! hurla Rick en courant derrière Harrison Tisdale dans la ruelle.  
\- Castle ! non !...Argh !

Le plus rapidement qu'elle put , elle descendit quatre par quatre les marches des escaliers de secours, en tentant de rattraper son retard et avec l'intention de mettre personnellement à Rick une balle entre les deux yeux.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas compris avec « reste dans la voiture » !

Le cœur tambourinant à l'idée qu'il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose, elle s'élançait dans la ruelle quand la vue d'un camion noir lui bloqua le visuel. Faisant discrètement un repérage de la situation, elle s'aperçut que le véhicule était stationné dans une voie sans issue. Le glock en main, elle avançait d'un pas lent et assuré, quand elle blêmit devant la vue de Rick tenu en joue par leur suspect.

\- Reculez ! reculez ! ne vous approchez pas, c'est compris, cria Harrison en tenant fermement Castle contre son buste  
\- Posez votre arme à terre !  
\- Reculez ! Ne vous approchez pas ! Bougez plus !  
\- Lâchez-le tout de suite Harrison, cracha Kate, en sentant la nausée la prendre  
\- Reculez !  
\- On se détend…..on se détend, d'accord, tenta Rick, en s'apercevant que son agresseur perdait patience  
\- Rick, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Kate en ne lâchant pas le suspect de vue .

Elle pourrait l'abattre. Son dernier score au stand de tire démontrait bien à quel point elle était douée avec une arme. Mais il détenait Rick et à la seule pensée de le blesser dans l'exercice de ses fonctions annula toutes ses idées de tirs.

Le regard concentré, elle tentait de trouver une solution alors que Castle lui répondait avec désinvolture, ce qui l'agaça un peu plus :

\- Ça va, à part son odeur d'haleine qui est vraiment épouvantable  
\- Ferme-là, cria Tisdale en raffermissant sa prise sur lui  
\- D'accord, grimaça Rick. Et Harrison, vous savez ce qui me tracasse ? Si vous aviez tellement besoin d'argent, pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à votre père ?  
\- Rick, ferme-là ! s'énerva Beckett, en pensant qu'il s'amusait de la situation  
\- Vous savez ce que je crois ? Je crois que vous lui avez demandé, je crois que vous l'avez fait et qu'il a dit non. Je crois qu'il vous a toujours dit non. Un autodidacte comme lui devait penser que vous étiez un faible, c'est ça ?  
\- C'était lui, le faible ! rétorqua énervé Tisdale en laissant une petite fenêtre de tir à Kate qu'elle laissa passer pour ne pas mettre en danger Rick. Moi, j'essayais de faire quelque chose de ma vie, et lui tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était sa fille adorée !  
\- C'est pour ça que vous l'avez tuée, jubila Rick, en comprenant enfin le fil de l'histoire de cette enquête. C'était pas que pour l'argent . Kate avait raison, il y a avait un autre mobile. Vous vouliez le punir avant qu'il meure. Lui enlever la seule chose qu'il l'aimait. C'est une super bonne histoire !  
\- Castle !  
\- Vous êtes qui, vous ? Cracha Tisdale, toujours l'arme pointée sur Rick . Et c'est qui, Kate ?  
\- Allez, c'est terminé Harrison, relâchez-le, déclara Beckett, en avançant l'arme en poing dans leur direction.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas terminé. C'est pas terminé ! Lâchez votre arme tout de suite , ou je jure que….

Ses menaces moururent sous le coup de tête arrière de Castle en pleine mâchoire, lorsqu'il pointa l'arme en direction de Kate. Sonné, Tisdale s'étala sur le sol alors que Rick se laissait choir contre le mur, en se frottant le tête en grimaçant, tout en récupérant l'arme d'Harrison au sol

\- J'espère que tu as vu ça !

Sans perdre de temps, Beckett se positionna sur le corps du suspect en lui passant les menottes, sans lâcher Castle du regard.  
Il grimaçait tout en souriant, et cette constatation l'énerva de plus belle. Terminant son arrestation, elle se jeta, la main contre le torse de Castle pour le pousser un peu plus contre le mur, et lui hurla dessus :

\- Non mais à quoi tu joues ?  
\- Tu vas le mettre dans ton rapport ? La façon avec laquelle je l'ai désarmé et…..  
\- Tu veux te faire tuer ! grinça Beckett, folle de rage  
\- Quoi ? Non…..il n'avait même pas enlevé la sécurité, se défendit-il en lui tendant l'arme  
\- Tu sais que tu aurais pu me le dire !  
\- On se serait beaucoup moins marrés  
\- Marrés? …..marrés ? cracha-t-elle en se relevant, tout en le dévisageant. Dois-je te rappeler comment est morte ma mère ?  
\- Kate , non…..je suis désolé, se reprit-il, en s'apercevant de son erreur  
\- C'est vrai qu'elle a dû se marrer  
\- Kate...  
\- C'est pas un jeu ! Et quand un homme te menace avec une arme sous mes yeux, ce n'est pas un jeu !  
\- Je sais, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas fait attention . Je voulais juste avoir ses aveux.  
\- Non, tu penses que tu peux venir ici et t'amuser pour écrire ton foutu bouquin  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, tu es injuste  
\- Injuste ? Alors pourquoi es-tu ici Rick ?déclara-t-elle, sèchement, les mains sur les hanches.

Elle avait tellement eu peur. Elle avait vu sa jeunesse avec lui défiler, elle avait vu sa mère étendue dans une ruelle….elle avait cru qu'elle allait le perdre comme elle l'avait perdue. La boule au ventre, elle attendait qu'il lui confirme qu'il était ici pour la recherche, pour son livre, quand il la surprit en se levant tout en lui murmurant :

\- Pour toi. Je suis ici pour toi. Pour t'aider à retrouver qui tu es  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Tu n'es pas cette femme flic dure et froide. Tu es Kate Beckett ! Tu es celle qui peut me rendre le sourire même dans les pires journées, tu es celle qui fait chavirer mon cœur quand elle sourit., tu es…  
\- Je ne suis plus cette personne, Castle et tu ne peux pas...  
\- Si, tu l'es. Tu t'es juste oubliée en chemin. Je ne te mentirais pas si je te disais que le livre que je prévois d'écrire n'est pas une des raisons pour lesquelles je veux te suivre , mais…il n'est pas la raison principale.  
\- On avait dit que si cette enquête ne…..  
\- Ne m'éloigne pas…..pas encore.

Au moment ou elle allait répliquer, elle entendit la cavalerie arriver . Inspirant fortement, elle reprit un peu contenance avant de lever Harrison Tistale du sol, pour le remettre à ses confrères sous les yeux plaintifs de Rick. Elle avait besoin de prendre du recul, elle avait besoin de réfléchir à la situation, en restant un moment seule...sans lui. Mais ses mots, ses excuses faisaient leur effet...comme toujours, elle était prête à lui pardonner.

Il savait qu'il l'avait effrayée . Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Il s'était juste laissé emporter sur le moment, mais maintenant…en ayant vu la peur sur son visage, il le regrettait.  
Fermant les yeux, il déglutit en entendant ses pas se rapprocher de lui . Son odeur de cerise chatouillant son nez, il avalait la boule d'angoisse qui se formait dans sa gorge, à l'idée de devoir lui dire au revoir une seconde fois, quand elle lui déclara :

\- Bon je crois que c'est fini  
\- On est pas obligés de ce quitter comme ça, tu pourrais me donner une autre chance  
\- Pour que tu cours après encore plus de suspects ? demanda-t-elle, avec un air tellement indéchiffrable que Rick sentit son angoisse culminer.  
\- J'ai compris la leçon…..j'apprends vite tu sais et… ;  
\- Je sais  
\- Et je promets que…tu sais ? s'étonna Castle, en la voyant sourire  
\- Je sais. Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal….alors…..je veux bien te donner une seconde chance  
\- Whaou….je veux dire..merci, toussota Castle en la voyant le fusiller du regard devant sa stupéfaction.  
\- Bien…on se voit demain ? inspira Kate, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches  
\- On n'est pas obligés de se quitter tout de suite tu sais…on pourrait diner et combler ces dix années  
\- Combler ces dix années ?  
\- Hum….je te raconterais comment j'ai traversé deux divorces et une dizaine de Best-sellers et tu me raconterais…..eh ben…tout ce que je ne sais pas.  
\- Tout ce que tu ne sais pas ? sourit Kate, devant sa mine boudeuse  
\- Oui. Par exemple, pourquoi tu n'es pas mariée, ou pourquoi tu….  
\- Il nous faudrait bien plus qu'une soirée pour ça  
\- C'est un rendez-vous ? rétorqua Rick, en la voyant prête à partir.  
\- On se voit demain Castle.

Elle rêvait de pouvoir passer la soirée avec lui. De discuter comme au bon vieux temps, les yeux dans les yeux, et d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui il était devenu. Elle voulait tout savoir de lui, mais sa raison la stoppa.  
Ils étaient différents désormais, il avait une fille , il était auteur à succès, il avait réussi là où elle avait pêché.  
Elle ne voulait pas voir la déception dans ses yeux quand il découvrirait que sa vie était des plus banales et des plus ennuyeuses. Elle souhaitait entretenir le mystère qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas non plus se donner trop d'espoir. Elle était toujours amoureuse de lui…. après toutes ces années. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il brise son cœur comme il l'avait fait il y a onze ans. Elle souhaitait se protéger.

Déçu de son refus, Castle supposa que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés . Qu'elle ne souhaitait pas connaître son passé…connaître sa vie. Souriant malgré tout, il lui rétorqua sans la lâcher du regard :

\- Dommage on se serait bien amusés

A sa réplique, Kate le dévisagea quelques secondes, en tentant de donner un sens à ses paroles. Il semblait tellement différent du jeune adolescent peu sûr de lui et timide. Ne souhaitant pas montrer que ses actions la touchaient, Kate s'avança tout doucement de lui, sans lâcher ses iris bleus des yeux, et dans un geste tendre, elle posa sa main sur son buste et murmura au coin de son oreille, tout en humant son odeur de menthe poivrée qui l'émoustilla un peu plus :

\- Tu n'as aucune idée  
\- Kate..  
\- A demain, Castle.

Et sans un autre mot de sa part, il la vit partir rejoindre les officiers de police et les gars.  
La journée ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'avait espéré, mais une chose était sûre : Kate Beckett était toujours aussi extraordinaire.

Ce soir-là, Castle reprit son ordinateur en main et commença à écrire, les premières lignes de son nouveau Best-Seller :  
« _Elle adoptait toujours le même rituel pour aller voir le corps. Après avoir détaché sa ceinture de sécurité, pris le stylo coincé par un élastique sur le pare-soleil, passé ses long doigts sur sa hanche, pour sentir le réconfort de son arme de service, elle marquait toujours une pause. Pas très longue. Juste le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration_. »

* * *

 _ **Un petit chapitre pour faire passer le dimanche. Bonne journée à tous et merci d'avance pour vos commentaires.**_

 _ **Chris65: Eh bien si elle a refusé. Mais pas pour longtemps promis. Plus de Caskett dans le prochain chapitre**_

 _ **ben40550: Oui à chaque Flashback, l'histoire prend un sens**_

 _ **Caskett706: Il y a eu une nuit Caskett, mais que s'est-il passé dans ce motel ? On le sera bientôt**_

 _ **sarha: Oui, Kate va vouloir se protéger. Le personnage public de Rick et ses dix années d'absences ne la rassurent pas non plus**_

 _ **Julie91:on va égayer les FlashBack dans le chapitre suivant.**_

 _ **Mariaulen84: On change un peu le contenu de l'histoire, je raccourci, je dérive mais je garde la trame de fond**_

 _ **Emma11: Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise autant**_

 _ **Blodi52: Le Caskett va reprendre oui**_

 _ **Babelle62: Kate a peur, Rick est confus et que s'est-il passé dans ce motel ? Pleins de questions...c'est bon d'entretenir le suspens ...**_

 _ **Guest1: Oui, ce qui s'est passé dans le motel sera décrit**_

 _ **Laetitialfw: Un peu plus d'Alexis et Kate dans le prochain chapitre, je pense**_

 _ **chrisfancaskett: Oh si...n va voir les ex revenir..**_

 _ **Coco56: ce qui s'est passé dans ce motel, vous turlupine tous lol. On le sera bientot**_

 _ **sandie59: Moi aussi, j'aurai aimé voir un ou deux flashback avec Johanna, sur un épisode spéciale. Dommage**_

 _ **Torontosun : merci beaucoup. c'est une nouvelle façon d'abordé leur relation**_

 _ **Pau974: Le caskett au boulot est reconstitutionné mais le Caskett à la maison va prendre plus de temps. Des têtes de mules.**_

 _ **Bloupsie: Contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice. A très vite ?**_

 _ **Melbea Enneb: Alexis à 10 ans parce que j'ai rajeuni Rick. Oui, il y aura plus de Kate Alexis et oui, ils m'en restent encore sous le coude.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

* * *

Les mains dans ses cheveux, elle inspira une fois, puis deux…..puis une centième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes. Debout devant la porte du loft de Castle à Tribeca, Kate tentait de calmer l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait depuis que l'heure du dîner était arrivée.

Elle avait beaucoup hésité à appeler pour annuler, mais à chaque fois que ses mains tremblantes atteignaient son téléphone, elle pouvait entendre la voix de sa meilleure amie la réprimander :

« _N'ose même pas, fille ! Deux semaines ! Il a assez attendu »._

Déglutissant, elle inspecta une nouvelle fois sa tenue : un jean slim noir , une chemise blanche et ses talons porte bonheur . Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi stressée : c'était Rick après tout…..l'homme qui la connaissait le mieux, l'homme qui l'avait accompagnée une bonne partie de sa vie, l'homme qui la suivait désormais dans ses enquêtes…l'homme dont elle était amoureuse.

\- Super, Beckett, marmonna-t-elle, en pensant à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle était terrifiée. Arrête de penser à lui comme ça!

Fermant les yeux, elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eue, deux jours plus tôt, avec Lanie et qui l'avait conduite jusqu'à son pallier ce soir .

 _ **Flashback .**_

 _\- Alors ?_  
 _\- Quoi ?_  
 _\- Comment ça, quoi ? ça va faire deux semaines que ton ex petit-ami te suit et…_  
 _\- Ce n'est pas mon ex petit-ami, rétorqua en ronchonnant Kate, un verre de rouge à la main. Et il ne se passe rien qui vaille la peine d'être raconté._  
 _\- Kate, tu vas encore te défiler combien de temps ? soupira Lanie en l'observant se tortiller en face d'elle_  
 _\- Je ne me défile pas_  
 _\- Ah non ? Parce qu'il t'a invitée à dîner déjà quatre fois, et tu as soigneusement décliné toutes ses invitations_  
 _\- J'étais occupée avec sur une affaire et…je….ok, d'accord, abdiqua Beckett devant le regard noir de sa meilleure amie._

 _Deux semaines…cela faisait deux semaines que Rick avait intégré le NYPD en tant que consultant pour suivre ses enquêtes. Si les débuts avaient été un peu chaotiques avec l'affaire Tisdale, Castle s'était abstenu de courir après les criminels sans sauvegarde derrière lui. Il avait sagement attendu dans le véhicule quand Kate le lui demandait, et il s'avérait être parfois de bon conseil lors des enquêtes._

 _Si tout se passait bien au niveau professionnel, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle évitait de se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui. Elle était terrifiée…..angoissée que le mystère qu'il avait tissé autour d'elle se révèle au grand jour comme une énorme supercherie._

 _Elle n'avait rien accompli d'extraordinaire qui méritait d'être dans un livre. Elle avait perdu sa mère, lâché ses études, aidé son père àsurmonter son alcoolisme, puis avait fait ses classes à l'école de police…alors que lui…était devenu un auteur riche et célèbre._  
 _Elle aurait préféré que toute cette histoire de livre n'ait jamais eu lieu, et qu'elle puisse aller boire un verre avec son ami sans aucune pression._

 _Elle en avait aussi marre de se dévaloriser ainsi. Elle n'était pas ce genre de personne qui jalousait, ou qui se comparait aux autres, seulement avec Rick c'était différent….elle ne voulait pas voir cette lueur dans ses yeux s'éteindre à chaque fois qu'il la contemplait. Il avait l'air fier d'elle pour une raison quelconque, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi._

 _Soupirant devant son verre de châteauneuf du pape, elle s'installa plus confortablement sur son canapé alors que Lanie continuait à la questionner, pour connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire :_

 _\- Je ne te comprends pas. Tu as passé ces dix dernières années à me conter tes souvenirs avec ce type. A m'avouer tous tes regrets, et maintenant qu'il est là, tu le fuis. Dieu, ce mec t'a même avoué être là pour toi._  
 _\- Il est là pour le bouquin_  
 _\- Quoi ?_  
 _\- Il écrit un livre sur moi…un livre . Comment peut-il même espérer arriver à écrire un chapitre entier sur ma vie, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux_  
 _\- Je suis certaine que ta vie mérite plus qu'un seul chapitre, honey. Et depuis quand te dévalorises-tu autant ?_  
 _\- Je voudrais juste ne pas le décevoir_  
 _\- Alors quoi ? tu penses qu'en le rabrouant à chaque fois qu'il te propose un rendez-vous tu vas le faire lâcher prise sur le livre ? ou tu espères simplement gagner du temps ? Tu sais quoi….je pense que Castle est plus déçu en s'apercevant que tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec lui._  
 _\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je meurs d'envie d'en savoir plus. Sur sa vie, de connaitre sa fille, mais….mais….._  
 _\- Mais quoi ? ….Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi célèbre que lui, mais tu as réussi dans la vie, Kate ._

 _Au regard sceptique que la jeune lieutenant lui lança, Lanie la dévisagea et lui assura :_

 _\- Tu es détective , ….la plus jeune a avoir atteint ses galons à la criminelle. Tu es la personne qui rend justice à des centaines de victimes. Il fait peut-être la « une » des magazines, mais tu mérites la première page aussi. Première page qu'il va t'octroyer à travers un livre. Et s'il te plait , arrête de t'attarder sur vos vies professionnelles et rappelle toi qu'il est simplement ton ami._  
 _\- Mais…_  
 _\- Et si tu veux comparer vos notes, pense aussi à ses deux divorces. Sa vie n'a pas été un exemple en tout genre._  
 _\- Alors quoi ? j'attends qu'il me repropose une soirée, et je dis « oui » ? fit-elle, hésitante, en se mâchouillant la lèvre inférieure_  
 _\- Non, TU lui proposes cette soirée. Vous avez besoin d'une explication, si tu veux retrouver ton ami, commence par le traiter en tant que tel._

 _Les mots de Lanie l'avaient convaincue. Elle avait raison , elle agissait comme une enfant en éloignant Rick de sa vie personnelle ainsi. Elle n'avait pas à faire ses preuves ou à se sentir inférieure, avec lui. Ces deux semaines passées_  
 _à ses côtés lui avaient montré que malgré cet air d'enfant de quatre ans touche à tout, il était resté le même. Un homme qui l'écoutait et qui l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle était._

 _Elle n'avait aucune raison de l'éloigner ainsi de sa vie….aucune, à part le fait d'avoir une nouvelle fois le cœur brisé. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Kate avait construit un mur comme pour se protéger, et elle avait peur que Rick ne retire une par une les briques de sa forteresse._

 _Elle avait peur de le laisser entrer une nouvelle fois, et le revoir partir…Elle avait peur qu'il ne lui brise le cœur._

 _ **Fin du flashback**_

\- Inspire , respire….c'est juste un diner, murmura-t-elle, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de frapper deux coups à la porte d'entrée.

 **XXXXXXXX**

De l'autre côté de la porte, Castle n'en menait pas large. Après avoir quémandé une soirée avec Kate depuis presque deux semaines, elle l'avait surpris ce matin en la lui proposant.

Anxieux comme un jeune premier à son tout premier rendez-vous, Rick avait passé la dernière demi-heure à brieffer sa mère sur les sujets à éviter: Johanna Beckett, politique et Baseball. Il souhaitait réellement que cette soirée débouche sur les prémices d'une nouvelle amitié. Kate lui avait tellement manqué durant ces dix dernières années qu'il n'envisageait pas de la perdre une seconde fois.

Ces deux dernières semaines à ses côtés avaient été les deux meilleures depuis un bon nombre de mois, voire même d'années. Il se redécouvrait aux côtés de Kate en tant que personne, et en tant qu'auteur.

Le premier chapitre de son nouveau livre « Vague de Chaleur » était déjà bouclé, et le second n'allait pas tarder à suivre.

Remuant avec entrain sa fameuse sauce à la carbonara, il déglutissait en observant les minutes défiler sur l'horloge, sous l'œil amusé de sa fille et de sa mère.

\- Tu es drôle, papa, sourit la petite, en sentant son père paniquer  
\- Heu …merci ?  
\- Richard, arrête donc de faire palpiter ton cœur qui n'est plus si jeune, il s'agit simplement d'une soirée avec Katherine.  
\- Si mon cœur n'est pas si jeune, dois-je te rappeler que le tien n'est pas loin d'être une antiquité, mère ?  
\- Ne sois pas désobligeant, veux-tu, le rabroua-t-elle en se servant un verre de rouge. Alexis, chérie, que fais-tu ?

La petite rouquine se tenait assise près de l'ilot central, entourée de trois livres et d'un cahier. Les cheveux lâchés, un stylo dans la bouche qu'elle mâchouillait, elle répondit tout sourire à sa grand-mère :

\- Mes devoirs  
\- Chérie, sérieusement, tu as lu et relu ces ouvrages depuis que tu es rentrée de l'école, profite donc de ta soirée  
\- J'ai une évaluation demain  
\- Et alors, moi aussi, j'ai un examen du foie, pourtant je ne suis pas en train de réviser, contra Martha en buvant son verre  
\- Non, mais tu devrais, sourit Rick, en posant son fouet pour laisser mijoter à feu doux sa sauce. Quand à toi, citrouille, ça me tue de te le dire, mais ta grand-mère à raison. Repose-toi un peu et profite de la soirée.  
\- Tu peux le répéter, Richard ?  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Que j'ai raison, sourit la matriarche en s'éloignant pour mettre la table

Soupirant, Castle posa son torchon en prenant un verre de vin, et vint s'installer près de sa fille pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû me laisser faire  
\- Quoi ? La laisser emménager ?  
\- Oui  
\- Je trouve ça mignon, moi , sourit la rouquine en fermant son livre, alors que son père lui tendait son verre pour la taquiner. Tu oublies que je n'ai que dix ans ?  
\- Non mais t'es précoce, pouffa Castle, qui adorait ces échanges père-fille  
\- Même si je suis précoce, je suis toujours une enfant  
\- Quand j'avais ton âge, moi…..non, je ne peux pas te répéter ça, ce serait extrêmement déplacé  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine que le lieutenant Beckett pourra m'en dire plus sur toi à mon âge  
\- Je ne pense pas  
\- Tu ne penses pas ? mais je croyais que vous aviez grandi ensemble ?  
\- C'est vrai, mais tous les dossiers que Kate pourrait avoir sur moi sont tellement minces par rapport aux siens…elle ne prendrait pas le risque à ce que je les dévoile.  
\- Ah oui , fit, intriguée, la petite. Donne-moi un exemple ?  
\- Eh bien, commença Rick, avant de se stopper sur les deux petits coups timides provenant de la porte d'entrée.

Déglutissant, il observa sa fille puis sa mère, pour revenir à la porte d'entrée. Le cœur tambourinant, il se leva pour aller ouvrir, tout en marmonnant à sa fille qui souriait de son anxiété :

\- Quand on parle du loup...

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Le diner se passait avec une facilité déconcertante. Martha n'avait pas arrêté de questionner Kate sur son parcours professionnel, et Alexis la contemplait avec tellement d'admiration que Beckett souriait timidement.

Les pâtes à la carbonara avait fait fureur, et c'est dans une bonne humeur qu'ils attaquaient le dessert glacé sous les questions de la jeune rouquine :

\- Allez dis-moi Kate, quelle est la plus grosse bêtise que papa est fait ?

Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, Alexis observait avec douceur celle qui fut la meilleure amie de son père.  
Castle, qui avait la bouche pleine, commença à ronchonner sous ce flot de questions, alors que Martha marmonna doucement à l'oreille de Kate, pour répondre à la question de sa petite fille :

\- Meredith  
\- Martha, répondit mi-amusée, mi-choquée, la détective en ricanant  
\- Allez Kate !  
\- Doucement, citrouille, et puis il va être l'heure de se coucher  
\- Pas avant d'avoir entendu une de ces anecdotes…..s'il te plait  
\- Oh oui Castle…..s'il te plait, sourit Kate, pour le taquiner un peu  
\- J'ai déjà rêvé que tu dises ça, mais on était tout…..

La phrase de Rick se perdit sous la serviette de table que Kate venait de lui jeter en pleine figure. Amusé de son air outré, Castle ricana en ajoutant à sa fille :

\- J'ai un tas d'histoire sur Kate, tu veux en écouter une, citrouille ?  
\- Oui  
\- Et si…elle choisissait l'histoire elle-même ? contra Kate, alors que Martha chuchotait à son oreille.  
\- Darling, tu risques de perdre  
\- Pas sans me battre, Martha, sourit-elle, alors qu'Alexis réfléchissait en se grattant le menton.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Castle et Kate se contemplaient avec tant d'amour, de joie et d'amusement, que le cœur de la détective se serra face à toutes ces années d'absences. Elle culpabilisait aussi d'avoir autant attendu avant d'accepter ce diner avec lui. Malgré toutes ses appréhensions, elle passait une soirée de rêve. Si le loft l'avait impressionnée au départ par sa grandeur et le luxe qui s'en dégageait, Castle et sa famille avait su la mettre à l'aise dès les premiers instants.

Elle avait l'impression de retrouver un peu de son bonheur familial qu'elle avait perdu.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure devant le regard attendri de Castle, Beckett sortit de sa rêverie par la voix d'Alexis :

\- D'accord Kate , qu'est-ce que tu as à me raconter sur papa?  
\- Eh bien…si je te parlais de…..  
\- Attention Beckett, tous les coups sont permis, l'avertit Rick, amusé  
\- Il y a cette histoire de vache sur le toit  
\- Tu as mis une vache sur un toit ! cria Alexis, stupéfaite, en dévisageant son père alors que Martha riait de bon cœur en se souvenant de cette mésaventure. Je veux définitivement entendre cette histoire !  
\- Et si je te disais qu'un jour Kate s'est teinte en blonde pour plaire à quelqu'un ?  
\- Tu…..tu., bégaya la petite les yeux écarquillés  
\- Pas ma meilleure heure, mais… ton père a acheté une moto pour impressionner sa petite amie  
\- Tu as une moto !  
\- Mon dieu….Kyra, soupira en souriant Rick.

Il se souvenait très bien de ce moment-là. Il venait tout juste de recevoir la première avance de Black Pawn pour son roman. Ils venaient tout juste d'être diplômés, avec Kate, et pour impressionner Kyra, il avait acheté cette moto.

\- Alors cette histoire gagne ? sourit Kate, en tentant de réprimer ce petit pincement au cœur en repensant à Kyra Blaine.  
\- Je…..  
\- Et si je te racontais la fois où le détective Beckett a fini dernière les barreaux?  
\- Tu…  
\- Tu n'oserais pas ! s'indigna Kate  
\- Oh je me souviens de ce moment-là….ta mère était hystérique, reconnut Martha  
\- Oui… , elle l'était, déglutit Beckett, avec nostalgie.

Parfois en repensant à ce pan de sa vie, elle pouvait encore entendre sa mère lui hurler dessus. Finir en cellule n'avait pas été le pire pour elle…c'est la raison pour laquelle elle y était qui avait fait hérisser les poils de sa mère et de son père.

\- Kate, soupira Rick, attristé qu'elle puisse se sentir mal à l'aise de discuter de Johanna  
\- Ça va, sourit-elle, en observant la fille de Rick écouter d'une oreille attentive leur interaction. Alors…Alexis, tu veux savoir comment un lieutenant de police finit derrière les barreaux ?  
\- Oui ! oui ! oui !  
\- Je crois qu'on a l'histoire gagnante, déclara Kate, sous le regard bienveillant de Rick  
\- Oui mais j'aurai bien aimé connaître une histoire avec papa  
\- T'inquiète pas Kiddo, ton père était aussi derrière les barreaux, assura Martha, alors que tout le monde riait devant les yeux ronds de la petite rouquine  
\- Tu étais en prison avec Kate !  
\- Alexis…j'étais toujours... avec Kate, déclara, avec nostalgie, Castle, alors que Beckett baissait les yeux embarrassés.  
\- Alors si mes souvenirs sont bons, cette histoire commence avec ce week-end à Las Vegas après votre diplôme.. Week-end ou tu étais consigné d'ailleurs, souligna Martha  
\- On censure certains passages ? s'amusa Kate, pour titiller la jeune Castle  
\- Non , je veux connaître l'histoire entière !

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Enivrés et joyeux, la petite bande d'amis composée de Kate , Rick, Kyra, Madison et un certain Rogan O'Leary titubaient dans les rues de Las Vegas, bras dessus , bras dessous._

 _L'année scolaire était terminée et ils étaient partis fêter leur dernière année de senior dans la ville du jeu, malgré les réticences de leurs parents._

 _Rick était consigné à domicile depuis qu'il avait mis cette vache sur le toit de l'école pour les beaux yeux de Kate. Il avait espéré pouvoir se rendre avec elle à la soirée de Slam à laquelle elle assistait, mais sa mère avait été tellement furieuse à cause de ce bovin, que Castle avait terminé sa soirée seul dans sa chambre, avec l'interdiction de recevoir de la visite._

 _Quand elle avait appris que son meilleur ami se trouvait seul dans sa chambre, Kate avait tenté de le rejoindre en douce, avant de rencontrer les yeux contrariés de Martha, ce qui lui avait valu un retour à la case départ._

 _Deux jours plus tard, Rick avait appris le mensonge de Kate au sujet de ses envois de « sous une pluie de balles » aux différentes maisons d'édition. Furieux, il était partit errer en ville, et avait percuté la belle Kyra Blaine au détour d'un recoin._

 _Sa rencontre avec cette belle brune, souriante et amusante, avait été une révélation pour l'écrivain._  
 _En quelques jours, Kate avait vu son meilleur ami, le garçon qu'elle aimait , tomber éperdument amoureux de cette londonienne._

 _C'est donc d'un mauvais œil, qu'elle avait appris que Rick ferait le mur pour le week-end à Las Vegas en compagnie de Kyra._  
 _Enervée, elle avait hurlé à Madison qu'elle n'irait pas pour le voir batifoler avec une autre. Avec le côté pragmatique de la jolie blonde, elles avaient convenu que Beckett n'irait pas seule, et serait accompagnée du cousin de cette dernière : Rogan O'Leary._

 _Si au début, elle avait bougonné à cette idée farfelue, Kate avait ensuite accepté, en apercevant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, Rick racler le fond des amygdales de sa petite-amie._

 _\- Tu crois qu'il couche avec elle ? demanda-t-elle, le cœur brisé_  
 _\- Seigneur, arrête de penser à lui et pense à cet océan de mecs qui n'attend que nous, soupira Madison_  
 _\- Je ne veux pas d'un océan…. , je veux….._  
 _\- Si tu me dis Rick Rodgers, je te fais une tête au carré. Non, mais regarde-toi ? Tu peux avoir qui tu veux. Arrête de penser à ton voisin, et pense….boisson, jeu…..et fête !_  
 _\- Quoi ? soupira Kate_  
 _\- On va à Las Vegas et tu vas me faire le plaisir de laisser la Katherine Beckett pleurnicheuse ici ; Je veux Rebel Beck's avec moi ! Montr- lui, à ton écrivain, ce qu'il manque en restant avec elle._  
 _\- Je…_  
 _\- Kate ! Fais ta valise, soupira Madison en partant sans un autre mot._

 _C'est donc dans ces conditions qu'ils étaient arrivés à Las Vegas, et c'est pour cette raison que Rick observait Kate tituber sur le trottoir, tout sourire, dans les bras de ce Rogan O'Leary. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à que Madison ait une idée lumineuse pour clôturer la soirée :_

 _\- On va se marier !_  
 _\- Quoi ? pouffa de rire Kate, complètement ivre. Merci, mais tu n'es pas mon genre_  
 _\- Très drôle Becks ! On est à Vegas, alors l'un de nous va se marier !_  
 _\- Ok, là , je pense que Maddie à trop bu, intervint Rick, tout sourire, en enlaçant amoureusement Kyra par la taille, ce qui énerva Kate_  
 _\- Rhô allez, ça va être marrant. Pour pimenter le jeu , on pourrait tirer au sort nos jeunes mariés_  
 _\- Moi, je suis pour , ricana Rogan O'Leary, en bavant littéralement sur Beckett. Et toi Kathie Kat ?_  
 _\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, marmonna Castle_  
 _\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça_  
 _\- C'est notre dernière année ensemble…..peut-être même la dernière fois que l'on se voit , argumenta la blonde avec une idée en tête._  
 _\- La dernière fois que tu me vois ? Oh je ne savais pas que le bon dieu existait._  
 _\- Très drôle Rodgers ! le rabroua-t-elle, en voyant Kate fulminer devant les attouchements de Kyra envers son ami. Sérieusement, moi je vais à Columbia, Kate à Standford, toi …tu vas devenir un peu célèbre_  
 _\- Un peu ?_  
 _\- N'exagère pas non plus, et Kyra….bah je ne sais pas où elle sera, et Rogan encore moins…..mais c'est notre dernière chance de marquer le coup. Ça va être drôle, et ce n'est même pas légal. Le mariage n'a rien d'officiel_  
 _\- Tu es sûre ? demanda, intriguée, Beckett_  
 _\- Kate, la sermonna Rick, qui sentait qu'elle commençait à adhérer à cette idée._  
 _\- Quoi ?_  
 _\- On ne va pas se marier à Vegas_  
 _\- Toi peut-être que non, mais moi….peut-être que le sort me sera favorable. On joue ça à pile ou face ?_  
 _\- Ça c'est ma Rebel Beck's ! s'exclama, folle de joie, Maddie en sortant de son sac à main un stylo et du papier. Non, on va tirer au sort et je serai la patte blanche_  
 _\- La patte blanche ? non mais c'est une blague, s'indigna Rick, en se moquant, tout en observant Kate noter son nom , suivi de Rogan. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_  
 _\- Je joue ! Oh allez, Maddie à raison, on s'amuse, c'est tout !._

 _Au regard qu'il lui lança, elle roula des yeux en s'avançant vers lui, tout en lui déclarant :_

 _\- Allez, joue avec moi ?_  
 _\- Quoi ?_  
 _\- On va grandir Rick. On a le temps d'être sérieux. Maddie a raison, et en plus il n'y a rien d'officiel_  
 _\- Kate, je…_  
 _\- Ça ne t'arrive jamais de t'amuser ? ronchonna-t-elle. Tu sais, teindre tes cheveux, enlever le haut, te dévergonder ?_  
 _\- Teindre mes cheveux ? grimaça-t-il. L'épisode blonde ne t'a pas suffi apparemment_  
 _\- Moi, je suis pour ! s'exclama, un peu guillerette, Kyra en lâchant l'étreinte de Rick pour noter son nom sur le papier_  
 _\- Tu…tu…, bégaya Castle._

 _Il avait l'impression que le monde tournait à l'envers. Il était ivre, d'accord…mais de là à se marier ? Complètement stupéfait, il entendit Maddie lui déclarer, les mains sur les hanches :_

 _\- Alors l'écrivain, tu laisses Rogan en épouser une des deux ou tu tentes ta chance ?_

 _A sa réflexion, il sortit de sa torpeur pour observer le cousin de Madison lorgner, en se léchant les babines, Kate et Kyra. Hésitant encore sur la marche à suivre, il mit son nom sur la liste, en entendant le jeune homme demander :_

 _\- La nuit de noces est dans le package mariage ?_  
 _\- Non ! s'écrièrent, d'une même voix dégoûtée, Kate et Kyra_  
 _\- Ok, ok…..mais il y aura le baiser pour conclure l'union !_

 _Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans pareil bourbier ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser convaincre par les deux jeunes femmes ?_  
 _Après le tirage au sort truqué de Madison, Rick se trouvait désormais devant l'autel de l'église « Mariage d'amour » au côté d'Elvis et de Kate._

 _Si la situation l'aurait arrangé, il y a quelques mois, elle était dorénavant compliquée._  
 _Debout devant Kyra, il déglutissait devant la beauté de Kate qui avait loué, pour l'occasion, une jolie petite robe blanche, et avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés. Mains dans les mains, ils suivaient les directives du pasteur en herbe, alors que Madison immortalisait la scène sur son téléphone portable._

 _\- Je ne peux pas croire que je me marie, soupira Rick, alors qu'Elvis cherchait ses notes_  
 _\- Si ma mère savait ça….._  
 _\- Ta mère ? si ton père savait ça, oui ! Il serait capable de détruire toutes mes chances de descendance !_  
 _\- Descendance ? Qui te parle de bébé , Rick…..;tu vas trop vite, d'abord le mariage, ensuite…_  
 _\- C'est pas drôle , Kate, rumina-t-il, alors qu'elle riait devant lui_  
 _\- Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis contente de t'épouser toi, et pas Rogan_  
 _\- Hey ! s'indigna l'intéressé en buvant à la bouteille même_  
 _\- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda le prêtre_  
 _\- Heu…..oui, toussota, mal à l'aise, Castle en tenant fermement les mains de Kate, comme pour ne pas tomber de stress_  
 _\- En premier lieu, je dois savoir si vous êtes tous les deux consentants ?_  
 _\- Oui_  
 _\- Heu….oui_  
 _\- Bien allons-y…_

 _Une légère musique démarra dans le fond et Rick se mit à sourire en reconnaissant "Can't Help Falling In Love" d'Elvis Presley. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle, Kate lui souriait comme si il était tout pour elle et à cet instant il déglutit. L'azur se fondit dans l'émeraude, sa main caressa tendrement celle de Beckett et il sortit de sa pensée devant la demande du pseudo prêtre :_

 _\- Richard Alexander Rodgers voulez vous prendre pour épouse Katherine Hougton Beckett, ici présente ?_

 _A cette demande, tout le stress, l'appréhension de Rick s'envolèrent. C'est comme s'il venait enfin de trouver sa place, comme si l'univers lui envoyait un signe. Les yeux dans les yeux, il contempla avec douceur et dévotion sa meilleure amie. Kate lui souriait de toutes ses dents, et à cet instant son cœur s'emballa un peu plus. Comment pouvait-il résister devant elle?_

 _\- Mr Rodgers ?_  
 _\- Oui…..oui , je veux l'épouser, avoua-t-il la gorge sèche sans la lâcher du regard_  
 _\- Bien…Mademoiselle Katherine Houghton Beckett, souhaitez- vous prendre pour époux Mr Richard Alexander Rodgers , ici présent ?_  
 _\- Oui, murmura-t-elle, le cœur brisé en pensant que le cœur de son ami n'y était pas._  
 _\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont accordés par le conté du Nevada, je vous déclare Mari et Femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée._

 _Les cris de leurs amis dans la salle, les firent sursauter tous les deux et les prirent au dépourvu, mais ensuite, Rick leva sa main pour caresser doucement la joue de Kate . Comment pouvait-il en être encore là ? Il pensait qu'il était amoureux de Kyra ? Il pensait qu'il avait dépassé tout ça ? Comment un homme sur cette terre ne pouvait pas aimer Katherine Beckett ?_

 _Doucement il se pencha sans lâcher du regard ses jolis yeux verts, posa son front contre le sien et lui chuchota tendrement pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre :_

 _\- J'ai beaucoup progressé depuis la dernière fois._  
 _\- Sûr ? pas besoin de nouvelles leçons ? sourit-elle, légèrement stressée, sans le lâcher du regard et en lorgnant sans vergogne sur ses lèvres_  
 _\- A toi de me le dire, Mme Rodgers, s'amusa Rick, en se penchant sur ses lèvres._  
 _\- Mme Rodgers, sourit-elle_

 _Son odeur de menthe poivrée , son souffle sur son visage, sa main sur sa joue attisèrent le désir de Kate. Fermant les yeux en attendant avec plaisir le baiser tant promis, elle sortit de sa bulle devant le vacarme qui éloigna Castle d'elle._

 _Devant eux, Rogan O'Leary se battait avec un homme. Les coups partirent dans tous les sens parce que le jeune homme avait fait une proposition peu décente à sa future mariée. Paniquée, Madison avait tiré Kyra par le bras pour sortir de la chapelle, quand deux gardes arrivèrent pour stopper la dispute et la bagarre._

 _Et c'est à ce moment-là que tout dégénéra, les amis des mariés vinrent en aide au jeune homme, et dans la cohue Kate se fit bousculer, ce qui énerva Castle qui tentait vainement de les faire sortir tous les deux pour rejoindre les filles dehors._

 _Sans qu'ils ne comprennent ce qu'il se passait, ils furent arrêtés pour désordre sur la voix publique et ivresse ._

 _Placés dans une cellule de dégrisement l'un à côté de l'autre, avec interdiction d'avoir des visites, Kate dessoûla instantanément quand le policier, qui les avaient arrêté, les avertit que leurs parents étaient en route._

 _La main entre les mains de Castle, elle sentait la nausée la prendre davantage à chaque heure qui défilait. A ses côtés, Rick n'en menait par large, et bavardait sans cesse pour calmer son stress :_

 _\- Ton père ne peut pas me tuer dans un commissariat de police ?_  
 _\- Rick_  
 _\- Ma mère l'en empêchera….tu crois que ma mère l'en empêchera ?_  
 _\- Rick_  
 _\- On devrait s'évader, c'est ma seule chance de finir avec toutes mes parties intimes_  
 _\- Rick !_  
 _\- Quoi ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, devant son air fatigué. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment un homme tient à ses bijoux de famille_  
 _\- Je…, commença Kate, avant de déglutir devant les trois silhouettes qui arrivaient devant eux_

 _Sentant son air terrifié, Castle se figea sans oser se retourner, en murmurant à sa meilleure amie :_

 _\- C'est le moment où je perds mes bijoux?_  
 _\- …oui, pleurnicha-t-elle en se levant, totalement terrifiée._

 _Inspirant fortement, Rick se retourna pour tomber sur le regard noir des parents de Kate et de sa mère. Les mains dans ses poches, il recula de quelques pas pour arriver à hauteur de son amie, et ferma les yeux d'appréhension._

 _\- De tous les endroits où j'aurais pu venir te chercher, un poste de police n'était pas sur ma liste, déclara froidement Jim en les dévisageant tous les deux._  
 _\- Ivresse et trouble sur la voix publique ? Sérieusement, Richard ! le réprimanda Martha_  
 _\- Je…_  
 _\- Ne dis pas un mot !_

 _Déglutissant devant la colère de sa mère, Rick hocha simplement de la tête, et prit la main de Kate dans la sienne pour lui montrer son soutien. Sa meilleure amie était tétanisée devant l'air réprobateur de ses parents, qui la dévisageaient avec tellement de déception qu'elle retint ses larmes._

 _Sentant sa gorge se nouer, Beckett fit un pas en avant sans lâcher Castle, et murmura en tentant d'amadouer sa mère :_

 _\- Maman, je…._  
 _\- Mariée ! Tu t'es mariée !_  
 _\- Quoi ? Je ….non , on….._  
 _\- Non ? Parce que te retrouver en robe blanche arrêtée dans « la chapelle de l'amour » c'est un non, Katherine Hougton Beckett!_

 _\- Rodgers, toussota Rick pour tenter d'apaiser les tensions_

 _\- Tu te crois drôle en plus! s'écria Johanna_

 _\- Je...non...définitivement non._

 _\- C'est pas légal, c'est juste une blague pour….._  
 _\- Une blague ! hurla Johanna, qui n'en revenait pas de la naïveté de sa fille. La bonne blague est quand un officier de police te fait traverser le pays parce que ta fille mineure est ivre et mariée !_  
 _\- Heu…non, Kate a raison, c'est pas officiel, ce mariage n'a rien d'officiel_  
 _\- Non mais sur quelle planète vivez vous tous les deux ! Bien sûr que c'est officiel !_  
 _\- Quoi ? déglutit Rick_  
 _\- Une église ! Un pasteur ! Une robe ! Il vous faut quoi de plus ! cria Johanna_  
 _\- Heu…les alliances. Il n'y avait pas les alliances, pas vrai Kate ? ….Kate ? répéta Castle en la voyant se décomposer._  
 _\- Comment as-tu pu épouser ma fille unique devant Elvis complètement ivre ! gronda Jim l'œil noir, en toisant Rick_  
 _\- Je…je crois que je vais vomir, soupira Kate en sentant les larmes monter_  
 _\- Que….. ;quoi ? s'inquiéta Rick en lui caressant le dos_  
 _\- On est mariés ? suffoqua-t-elle_  
 _\- Et en prison ! ajouta Johanna, alors qu'un officier venait lui ouvrir la cellule._

 _Reculant de plusieurs pas tous les deux en voyant la matriarche entrer, ils déglutirent devant ses mots :_

 _\- Vous avez consommé ce mariage ?_  
 _\- Consommé…quoi ? s'étrangla Rick, en se cachant derrière Kate devant le regard de Jim_  
 _\- Répondez-moi !_  
 _\- Je n'ai pas touché à Kate, promis !_  
 _\- Katherine ? siffla Johanna, hystérique_  
 _\- Non ! bien sûr que non ! on pensait juste que c'était une blague, Maddie nous a assuré qu'il n'y avait rien d'officiel ici._  
 _\- Maddie ? Non mais depuis quand tu t'écoutes ? Tu es censée être la plus intelligente !_  
 _\- Hey ! s'offusqua Rick, en se cachant à nouveau derrière Kate face au regard qu'on lui octroya._

 _Les doigts sur son arête de nez, Johanna tentait de garder le peu de calme qui lui restait. Elle avait pris le premier vol en direction de Vegas, depuis qu'un officier de police l'avait avertie que sa fille unique était en état d'ébriété et mariée à un certain Rick Rodgers._

 _Si au départ , elle avait cru à une mauvaise blague, son sang se glaça devant les charges qui étaient retenues contre eux. Elle avait dû avertir Martha qui n'était pas joignable chez elle, supporter son mari tout le trajet jusqu'au Nevada, et voir de ses yeux à quel point ces deux adolescents pouvaient être naïfs ._

 _L'estomac noué, elle se retourna en empoignant fermement son mari, et sortit de la cellule avant de refermer la grille sous les yeux ébahis de Kate et Rick._  
 _Martha, qui se tenait en retrait, tentait de ne pas assommer son fils unique devant cette énième bêtise._

 _\- Maman, que fais-tu ?_  
 _\- Je rentre me reposer à l'hôtel avec ton père et Martha, cracha, excédée, la matriarche_  
 _\- Heu… et nous ? déglutit Rick_  
 _\- Vous ? Vous vous êtes en cellule de dégrisement jusqu'à ce soir !_  
 _\- Mais on a déjà passé toute la nuit et …Ok , abdiqua le jeune homme devant son air terrifiant._  
 _\- Je vais m'occuper de lever les charges contre vous en contrepartie de 100 heures d'intérêt général_  
 _\- 100 heures ! s'écria Kate qui se voyait déjà ramasser les ordures dans les parcs tout son été_  
 _\- Tu veux que j'augmente à 200? rugit Jim_  
 _\- Non , non…..100 heures…..c'est plus que correct, n'est-ce pas Kate ?_  
 _\- Et je vais faire annuler ce mariage !_  
 _\- Je…_  
 _\- Comment as-tu pu te marier comme ça ? Sans nous ? Quelle valeur t'ai-je donc enseignée? !_  
 _\- Je sais, je sais…. ;je suis désolée,….maman écoute, s'il-te-plait, je…._  
 _\- Non ! On reviendra vous chercher ce soir. Au revoir._

 _Et sans un autre mot, leurs parents partirent ensemble, en les laissant seuls au milieu d'une cellule dans le Nevada._  
 _Se retournant pour voir sa meilleure amie, Rick soupira en la voyant en pleurs contre le mur. Se grattant la nuque, il tenta d'apaiser ses peurs avec un peu d'humour :_

 _\- Heu…ça pourrait être pire_  
 _\- Rick !_  
 _\- Quoi ? regarde j'ai encore mes bijoux de famille !_  
 _\- Tu es impossible, soupira Kate, la tête entre ses mains. Mon dieu…on est mariés._

 _A sa déclaration, Rick sourit et se ravisa en repensant à tout ça. Il avait épousé sa meilleure amie devant sa copine actuelle dans un église face à Elvis . Lui qui rêvait d'avoir un mariage entouré de tous ses proche , déglutit en pensant à toute cette supercherie._

 _Doucement il se laissa choir à côté de Kate sur un banc et lui marmonna :_

 _\- Ouais….c'est toi qui voulais t'amuser, non ? Moi, depuis le début je dis que…_  
 _\- C'est bon , monsieur je sais tout, le réprimanda Kate_  
 _\- Oh allez, ça aurait pu être pire_  
 _\- Ah oui ? Et comment ?_  
 _\- Eh ben….heu….non, tu as raison…mais Kate, je….._  
 _\- Quoi ?_  
 _\- Quand on sera dans nos deux habit oranges pour nettoyer les rues de New-York ?_  
 _\- Hum_  
 _\- Dis-toi que tu aurais pu être avec Rogan_  
 _\- Oh mon dieu…tu as raison , ça aurait pu être pire, s'horrifia-t-elle, alors qu'il l'enlaçait tendrement pour lui embrasser les cheveux._  
 _\- Allez, plus que quelques heures et on sera libres_  
 _\- Rick ?_  
 _\- Hum?_  
 _\- Merci…merci d'être avec moi. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans_  
 _\- Ne t'excuse jamais de m'avoir épousé, Kate Beckett…et si tu es en cellule… ;je suis en cellule, c'est comme ça que ça marche, non ?_  
 _\- Oui….Toujours._  
 _\- Toujours_

 ** _Fin du Flashback._**

* * *

 _ **Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Un chapitre dédié à l'adolescence du Caskett avant de retourner dans le présent et dans une nouvelle affaire. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Bon week-end à tous.**_

 _ **Julie91: discuter à toujours été l'un de leurs problèmes majeurs. Et les ex ne vont pas aider c'est sûr**_

 _ **Caskett706: C'est vrai 10 ans plus tard les rôles sont inversés. Je pense que la mort de Johanna à ébranlé toutes convictions de Kate.**_

 _ **Sarha: J'espère que le chapitre du vendredi te plaira autant que celui du dimanche**_

 _ **chrisfancaskett: souffrir notre Caskett ? Non c'est pas mon genre lol**_

 _ **blodi52: les malentendus...c'est le pilier de leur relation non ?**_

 _ **Torontosun : un nouveau pan de leur adolescence révélée, tu aimes ?**_

 _ **caskettdensi7715: ce chapitre ne se refère pas à la série mais le suivant vous donnera une indication que quel épisode nous allons revisité.**_

 _ **Pau974: Non, elle a attendu deux semaines pour dire oui...mais combien de temps avant de lui avouer ses sentiments?**_  
 _ **Babelle 62: Tu mises sur l'épisode 6 ? Episode ou Meredith fait son retour ? Tu le seras dans le prochain chapitre^^**_

 _ **Mariaulemen84: Je suis vraiment heureuse que les chapitres vous plaisent**_

 _ **Emma11: Pas les 4 saisons, se seraient trop long. Je vais m'appuyer sur certains épisodes et faire des références sur d'autres.**_

 _ **ben40550: j'ai adoré la fin de la quatrième saison? Et puis c'était marrant et frustrant de les voir se tourner autour, non?**_

 _ **Caloub38: je suis contente que l'idée de la Fic te plait. C'est pas facile d'écrire sur un sujet qui n'a pas été traité.**_

 _ **Rhane: Mais ou es-tu ? ah..ah...le motel...mais que c'est il passé là-bas pour que Rick et Kate se déchirent ? ...**_

 ** _Guest1: C'est sympa d'avoir deux sortes de Caskett, non? Ado et adultes...ça donne une autre dimension aux personnages._**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

* * *

Le récit de Kate et Rick avait subjugué la petite Alexis Castle. Elle avait été littéralement pendue aux lèvres de ses deux conteurs en herbe le temps d'une histoire. Rick avait cependant omis le passage où il épousait Kate, préférant ne pas trop en dévoiler à sa fille.

Après la fin du repas, Martha s'était éclipsée dans ses pénates en emportant avec elle sa petite-fille , sous le regard admiratif de Kate.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir vivre une soirée aussi décontractée et distrayante. La famille de Castle avait su la mettre à l'aise dès les premières secondes, et elle avait cette fabuleuse sensation de n'avoir jamais raté ces dix dernières années.

Seulement quand les deux rouquines s'étaient éclipsées , une gêne et une timidité s'étaient aussitôt installées entre nos deux protagonistes. Les yeux au sol, un verre à la main, ils cherchaient comment démarrer cette conversation tant attendue.

Rick s'exaspérait lui-même avec toutes les formules qui lui venaient en tête :  
« Alors, dix ans, ça fait long »  
« Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ces dix dernières années ? »

Inspirant fortement, il se laissa choir sous le dossier de son canapé dans lequel ils s'étaient repliés en fin de soirée, pour tomber sous le regard amusé mais incertain de Kate, qui lui lança pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère :

\- Alors tu vis avec ta mère ?

A cette question, il se mit à sourire et se détendit dans la seconde. Une main sous sa tête, une jambe sous ses genoux, il lui confia doucement :

\- On est bien loin de la vie du playboy des tabloïds, hein ?  
\- Oui  
\- Je dois avouer que même si vivre avec ma mère à plus de trente ans est…..bizarre, ça a cependant certains avantages  
\- Elle vit avec vous depuis longtemps ?  
\- Depuis qu'Alexis à 3 ans.

Aux yeux écarquillés qu'elle lui présenta, Rick observa quelques secondes son verre de vin rouge avant d'ajouter :

\- Son ex mari est parti avec toutes ses économies un beau matin  
\- Son ex-mari ? Ta mère s'est mariée?  
\- Oui,qui l'aurait cru, avec tout les prétendants qu'elle avait, elle a choisit un voleur... pas sa plus grande heure... Je crois que le mariage ne fonctionne pas très bien dans ma famille  
\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, gênée, en baissant le regard elle aussi sur son verre de vin.

La joie et la facilité de ce début de soirée avait laissé place à une réticence, une crainte. Ils avaient tous les deux peur d'aborder des sujets sensibles et de voir l'autre disparaitre une nouvelle fois.

Tout en se grattant la nuque, Rick contemplait Kate se mâchouiller la lèvre inférieure et se triturer les doigts nerveusement. Attendri et subjugué comme à chaque fois qu' il posait les yeux sur elle, il sourit en lui demandant naturellement :

\- Et toi ?  
\- Moi ? déglutit-elle, en relevant le regard pour voir ses jolis yeux bleus l'observer  
\- Tu ne t'es jamais mariée ? Après moi, je veux dire, rectifia-t-il pour la faire sourire et la détendre.  
\- Non…..je n'ai jamais été mariée plus de dix minutes, avoua-t-elle alors qu'il la regardait avec amusement.  
\- Sans blague ?  
\- Hum. Le premier type que j'ai épousé était tellement insupportable que ma mère a annulé le mariage dans les 24 heures.  
\- Très drôle, sourit-il en repensant à ce pan-là de leur , tu sais…. ça t'irait comme un gant avec ton esprit de…..contradiction, tu devrais essayer une nouvelle fois.  
\- C'est une nouvelle demande en mariage, Castle ?  
\- Je… ;  
\- Non parce que , après la main blanche de Maddie et cette demande, je commence à me sentir insultée. Je mérite un peu mieux que ça , non ? sourit-elle de toutes ces dents, alors que son regard sur elle changeait du tout au tout.

L'amusement et la taquinerie avaient laissé place à beaucoup de tendresse et de nostalgie. Son regard posé sur elle lui retourna le ventre et la fit déglutir.

Seigneur, comment pouvait-il encore avoir autant d'effet sur elle avec un seul regard, se maudit-elle, alors qu'elle l'entendait murmurer tendrement :

\- Touché…..la prochaine fois , je louerai une montgolfière, je jetterai des lettres dans le ciel avec peut-être un tableau publicitaire pendant une phase finale de Base-ball  
\- Un tableau publicitaire ? pouffa Kate en tentant de réfréner toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient au fond de son ventre à sa déclaration.

Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Qu'il s'amusait simplement à la titiller comme au bon vieux temps pour alléger l'ambiance ici, mais l'entendre lui murmurer toutes les façons avec lesquelles il pourrait lui demander sa main, lui serra un peu plus le cœur.

\- Tu as raison, ça manque de romantisme…on fera une ballade en hélico, ajouta-t-il souriant  
\- En général, les filles préfèrent les trucs un peu plus intimes  
\- Quoi ? fit-il un feignant d'être outré . Pas de ballade en hélico ?  
\- Castle, soupira-t-elle, en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de vin de rouge  
\- Tu sais…..blague à part, je me suis souvent demandé ce qui serait arrivé si Rogan O'Leary n'avait pas déclenché cette bagarre.  
\- Oh….et bien, je pense qu'on serait tous rentrés à New-York sans savoir qu'on était réellement mariés  
\- Tu penses ?  
\- Hum…..tu aurais certainement découvert la supercherie quand tu as épousé Meredith, continua-t-elle, la boule au ventre  
\- Hum….et j'aurais certainement pris ça pour un signe du ciel pour ne pas l'épouser  
\- Ne dis pas ça  
\- Je t'assure. Je me suis souvent dit que….enfin…je…  
\- Dis-moi ?  
\- Si ta mère avait été là, elle m'aurait remis les idées en place au sujet du mariage  
\- Si ma mère avait été là, tellement de choses auraient été différentes, souffla-t-elle peinée, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Elle le savait…..si sa mère avait été là , son père ne serait pas devenu cet ivrogne qui déambulait sans but dans la maison, elle n'aurait jamais été flic…..et Rick et elle…..tout aurait été différent si sa mère avait été présente dans leurs vies.

\- Je….., déglutit-elle, en le voyant tout aussi triste qu'elle.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Alors d'après de ce que je sais…tu t'es marié deux fois, tu as eu une fille formidable, tu as fini nu sur un cheval de police, et tu as réalisé tout tes rêves d'écrivain….qu'est-ce que la presse ne dit pas ?

\- Pardon ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé d'autre ? reprit-elle, pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas se lamenter mais profiter de ce temps qu'ils avaient ensemble.

\- oh et bien...la presse ne dit pas que je suis meilleur que Patteron, et on sait tout les deux que c'est vrai.

\- Je n'en suis pas certaine

\- ¨Pardon?

\- J'aime Alex Cross

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça! s'offusqua-t-il théâtralement

\- Oh si, rit Kate devant sa mine déconfite. Alex est un personnage bien ficelé avec une intrigue accrocheuse à chaque fois , sans parler que cet agent secret est...sexy.

\- Pas plus sexy que Derrick, bouda l'écrivain

\- Hum...en tout cas, si je devais choisir entre ces deux personnages, je ne serais pas pour qui je pencherais. Il y a quand même un côté très mystérieux à Alex Cross, mentit Kate pour titiller Castle.

\- Mystérieux ? Si tu veux du mystère, tu seras servie avec Nikki Heat. Elle va être si envoutante, si...

\- Nikki Heat ?

\- Oui, mon personnage basé sur toi.

\- Nikki Heat? répéta avec incrédulité Kate en espérant qu'il la taquine

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Nikki Heat ? Ce n'est pas assez accrocheur? Sourit de toutes ces dents Castle

Le toisant quelques secondes du regard pour voir s'il se moquait d'elle ou s'il était franc, Kate déposa son verre de vin sur la table en le dévisageant avant de lui rétorquer en sifflant :

\- C'est quoi ce nom débile!

\- C'est un nom de flic

\- C'est un nom de stripteaseuse!

\- Je t'avais dit qu'elle serait assez garce

\- Change-le!

\- Attend, une seconde...songe un peu à l'accroche : le super flic à la dent dure...Nikki Heat, d'ailleurs le titre du livre sera Vague de Chaleur, alors tu vois c'est...

\- Change-le, le coupa-t-elle en le tapant sur le bras

\- Aïe, rit Rick devant son air consterné. Et ...non!

\- Si!

\- Non!

\- Richard Alexander Rodgers, tu...

\- Whaou mon identité complète...ça ne sent pas bon pour moi, ricana Rick

\- Tu ne peux pas me donner un tel nom

\- Kate, Nikki est parfaite et son nom est parfait.

-Ah oui? Parfait, hein? Attend un peu que mon père lise ton bouquin et on verra si ce nom est parfait

\- Ton père, blémit Rick en pensant à Jim

\- Oui, sourit-elle heureuse de le voir toujours aussi intimidé devant lui. Tu as gardé tes précieux bijoux de famille après m'avoir épousé mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu les garde après ceci.

\- Ton père m'aime, il ne me fera rien à moi ou à ...mes bijoux, déglutit-il en observant son entrejambe

\- Tu en es sûr ? Tu veux vraiment prendre ce risque ?

\- Oh et bien...je...heu...

\- Ce serait dommage, non? ajouta-t-elle d'une voix suave et envoutante

\- Tu...je...

\- Tu es tellement facile , Rick! sourit-elle devant ses yeux écarquillés

\- Tu es...méchante!

A sa déclaration, ils s'observèrent brièvement avant de se mettre à rire.

Finalement toutes leurs peurs étaient infondées, ils pouvaient toujours être Rick et Kate ensemble.

Toutes les blessures du passé n'étaient pas effacées ni même pardonnées, mais ce soir, à ses côtés, Kate entrevoyait enfin l'espoir de retrouver son ami.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

\- Alors comment s'est passée la soirée ? s'enquit Lanie au dessus du corps de la victime  
\- Bien, déclara Kate, en vérifiant que les gars étaient assez loin pour ne pas entendre le reste de la conversation  
\- Bien ? Bien comme c'était sympa de converser avec un vieil ami, ou bien comme…trop de choses se sont passées ?  
\- Comme la première chose  
\- Oh ? Et tu as fini avec ou sans ton pantalon ? sourit la légiste en l'observant de plus près  
\- Lanie !  
\- Simple question….alors ?  
\- Avec ! Bien sûr avec ! On est juste amis  
\- Espo et moi sommes juste amis, mais ça n'empêche pas les galipettes de temps en temps  
\- Oh mon dieu  
\- Oh, ne fait pas ta petite vierge effarouchée  
\- On est sur une scène de crime, pourrait-on avoir ce genre de conversation dans un lieu où une victime ne git pas à mes pieds, soupira Beckett  
\- Techniquement, elle ne git plus à tes pieds, elle est dans son sac mortuaire prêt pour sa dernière ballade  
\- Lanie  
\- Quoi ? j'attends cette confrontation depuis que tu m'as parlé de Rick Castle. Tu as enfin eu une soirée avec lui après tout ce temps, et tout ce que tu as à dire est : Bien ?  
\- C'était super….vraiment, soupira Kate, en passant une main dans ses cheveux tout en observant tous les policiers quitter la scène de crime  
\- Mais ?  
\- Il n'y a pas de mais. On a bu, on a ri, on a échangé quelques anecdotes, tout était …bien  
\- Alors pourquoi as-tu cette mine de chien battu ? Et pourquoi n'est-il pas sur la scène de crime avec toi ? Un meurtre à rituel vaudou, j'aurai pensé que ça le sortirait du lit.

Soupirant en se grattant la nuque, elle cherchait les mots pour clore cette conversation. Elle savait très bien que son amie ne lâcherait rien à propos de cette histoire, mais Kate était dépassée par tout ça. Elle avait passé une super soirée ….mais elle avait toujours l'impression de marcher sur des œufs. Ils avaient soigneusement évité les conversations gênantes, telles que la dispute à ce motel , il y a dix ans, les divorces de Rick et surtout celui avec Meredith.

\- Kate ? reprit Lanie en fermant son attaché case, sans la lâcher du regard  
\- C'était...craintif, d'accord ?  
\- C'est normal , sweety, vous n'alliez pas évoquer vos plus grands échecs lors de cette soirée  
\- Non ?  
\- Non, sourit-elle devant l'air désabusé de son amie. Une amitié comme la vôtre ne se reconstruit pas en une seule et unique soirée. Et te connaissant, tu vas faire des pas de bébé  
\- Hey !  
\- Si vous avez réussi à passer quelques heures sans cris, mais en discutant et en riant , c'est bon signe , non ?  
\- Oui, tu as raison  
\- La seule question maintenant, est : qu'attends-tu de lui ?  
\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Kate, en fronçant les sourcils  
\- Tu veux un ami…..un ami avec avantage ou plus ? ….où vas-tu ? cria la légiste en voyant Beckett faire demi-tour en direction de la sortie comme si de rien n'était  
\- Cette discussion est close  
\- Oh, oh…..tu veux plus alors, la taquina-t-elle  
\- Au revoir, Lanie !

Elle savait très bien que Lanie tentait de lui tirer les vers du nez pour la faire réagir. Mais après cette soirée en compagnie de Rick, Kate savait déjà ce qu'elle désirait de lui, elle l'avait toujours su...et c'est ce qui la terrifiait.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Beckett était revenue au poste après avoir interrogé plusieurs suspects potentiels, mais avec les gars, ils se trouvaient devant une impasse . La tête entre les mains, elle soupirait quand une tasse de café apparut comme par magie devant elle, relevant le visage, elle découvrit Castle qui prenait ses aises sur la chaise à coté de la sienne :

\- Merci, sourit-elle en lui montrant son nectar préféré  
\- Mon plaisir  
\- Je pensais que vous deviez écrire.. aujourd'hui ? demanda Kate en s'apercevant que les gars les observaient de loin  
\- Un imprévu est survenu et j'ai préféré fuir le loft  
\- Un imprévu ? Martha et Alexis vont bien ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Beckett  
\- Ça je ne pourrais pas le garantir, soupira Rick en se grattant la nuque.

Quand il releva les yeux et tomba sur son regard inquiet, il compris que ces mots pourraient être mal interprétés et que la jeune femme devait envisager les pires scénarios. Déglutissant, il préféra lui avouer le sujet de son inquiétude, en espérant que le début de leur amitié qu'ils commençaient à reconstruire ne serait pas balayé par cette révélation.

Toussotant, il inspira et murmura :

\- Meredith est là  
\- Pardon ? fit Kate qui n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu  
\- Méredith…..mon ex femme…..est au loft.  
\- Je croyais qu'elle vivait à Los Angeles  
\- C'est le cas….mais il semblerait qu'on lui ait offert un rôle à Manhattan…au théâtre.  
\- Meredith va vivre à New-York, déglutit Kate, en sentant un nœud dans son estomac  
\- Je…..je ne sais pas. Avec elle, tout est possible  
\- C'est bien, inspira douloureusement Beckett en revenant à son dossier, pour tenter de contrôler ses émotions.

Pourquoi était-elle aussi touchée par la nouvelle ? Elle devrait être indifférente à tout ça. Après tout Castle était juste son partenaire, son ami…il n'avait jamais été plus qu'un ami…..alors pourquoi l'idée de revoir cette peste de Meredith Harper la blessait autant ?

Certainement parce qu'elle lui avait déjà volé l'avenir qu'elle désirait et qu'elle éclatait la jolie petite bulle dans laquelle Kate s'était bercée depuis la veille.

Rick, lui, la dévisageait depuis quelques secondes, déçu de ne pas voir un soupçon de jalousie ou de colère. Il ne souhaitait pas que Kate entre dans tous ses états, mais sa réaction ne signifiait qu'une seule chose pour lui : elle avait tourné la page. Il n'était qu'un ami et les sentiments qui l'animaient par le passé à son égard n'étaient plus qu'un beau souvenir.

Abasourdi et peiné par tous ses espoirs qui s'envolaient, il lui demanda :

\- C'est bien ? Et pourquoi donc ?  
\- Pour Alexis…..sa mère doit lui manquer. C'est peut-être une bonne idée, après tout.  
\- Mais oui, c'est ça…un jour quand Alexis avait 9 ans, Meredith est passée pour l'emmener déjeuner  
\- Et alors ? répliqua Kate, le ventre toujours noué  
\- A Paris. A Paris ! Et puis ensuite, elle a fait comme si rien n'était anormal. Cette fille est complètement givrée.  
\- Tu lui as fait un enfant, je te rappelle, claqua Beckett alors que les gars arrivaient à leur hauteur.  
\- C'était une erreur et tu…..vous le savez, se reprit Castle. Et puis….., ajouta-t-il en cherchant un commentaire qui pourrait faire oublier aux gars leur lapsus de tutoiement.  
\- Et puis ?  
\- Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais le sexe avec les tarés comme elle…..c'est tout simplement monumental.

A sa réplique, il blêmit un peu plus en voyant les traits de Kate se durcir sous un voile de tristesse. Plaisanter de sa relation avec son ex, en impliquant leur vie sexuelle, n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue.  
Il savait très bien que la grossesse de Meredith avait été la cause de son éloignement. Il savait très bien désormais qu'elle avait eu des sentiments à son égard…en tout cas, il l'espérait, et, il savait très bien que cette nuit au motel, il y a plus de dix ans n'était toujours pas pardonnée. Ils ne l'avaient pas évoquée lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. La peur et la crainte de faire tout exploser une nouvelle fois l'avait emportée sur leur résolution de la veille.

Leur amitié était précaire…..plus que précaire, et exposer sa vie sexuelle avec Meredith était tout sauf une bonne idée.

Déglutissant en la voyant baisser le regard , il entendit simplement Javier ricaner en lui rétorquant :

\- Les femmes saines d'esprit sont plutôt pas mal aussi, Castle  
\- Tu as raison…elles sont plus que pas mal, soupira Rick  
\- On a une enquête à élucider, alors si vous pouviez discuter de votre vie sexuelle en dehors du poste, je vous en serais reconnaissante, claqua Beckett en se levant pour se poser devant le tableau blanc.

Baissant le regard sur ses chaussures, il vit les gars reculer de deux pas quand tout à coup sa mâchoire se crispa , son cœur s'accéléra en entendant la voix d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien :

\- Non, il est hors de question que j'attende en bas, est-ce que c'est clair ? Vous savez qui paie votre salaire ? Moi et mes impôts !  
\- Non, grinça Kate en se retournant pour fusiller des yeux Castle  
\- Oh si, soupira-t-il  
\- Richard ! On est là ! s'écria une rouquine , une montagne de sacs de shopping à la main, aux côté d'Alexis.  
\- C'est la tarée du sexe ? demanda Javier  
\- J'en ai bien peur, déclara Rick, en se levant pour se tenir auprès de Kate et lui chuchoter doucement. Je suis désolé.

Désolé ? Il était désolé ? Comment pouvait-il l'emmener ici ? Comment pouvait-il l'exhiber sous ses yeux ? Furieuse et en colère, elle se retourna en inspirant calmement en tentant de se raisonner. Il n'y était pour rien ; il ne l'avait pas emmenée….alors pourquoi était –elle aussi paniquée ?

Elle le savait…parce qu'il allait découvrir la vérité. Il allait savoir que quelques semaines après leur nuit à l'hôtel, elle avait décidé de mettre son orgueil de côté et de venir le voir pour s'excuser….. il allait savoir que Meredith l'avait chassée et qu'elle l'avait laissée faire….il allait savoir qu'elle avait tenté de rentrer en contact avec lui pour le féliciter pour Alexis, et qu'une nouvelle fois, son ex-femme s'était dressée entre eux.

Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle reculait de quelques pas quand elle entendit Castle demander à son ex-femme :

\- Meredith….Que fais-tu ici ?  
\- A Los Angeles personne ne débarque jamais sans prévenir. Alors qu'à New-York... Je suis dingue de cette ville.  
\- Heu…Meredith, voici les lieutenants Ryan et Esposito, et voici le lieutenant …Beckett , déglutit Rick en voyant Kate reculer à nouveau.  
\- Oh le lieutenant Beckett. Ta nouvelle muse ? ….Oui, Martha m'a tout raconté. Moi aussi j'ai été son inspiratrice à une époque  
\- Le mot à retenir c'est « A une époque », souligna Castle pour apaiser les tensions de Beckett  
\- Très drôle, chaton  
\- Chaton ? ricanèrent les gars alors que Meredith toisait avec beaucoup d'indifférence Beckett  
\- Vous avez coupé vos cheveux ? ça vous donne un air plus sévère, argumenta Meredith  
\- Et vous êtes toujours aussi….magnifique, lança Kate en observant Alexis la regarder timidement. Coucou Alexis.  
\- Bonjour Kate  
\- Tu veux boire un chocolat chaud ?suggéra le lieutenant, en espérant pouvoir s'éloigner quelques instants  
\- Eh bien, je….  
\- Attendez, attendez…..vous vous connaissez ? les dévisagea Rick  
\- Tu connais la petite Castle, Beckett ? ajouta Espo  
\- Bien sûr qu'elle la connait. Richard et Kate étaient….amis dirons-nous, étant plus jeunes.  
\- Meredith !  
\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas un secret , tout comme ce n'est pas un secret que ce sac est un faux, se défendit la rouquine en montrant une photo sur le tableau blanc.

La mâchoire ouverte , Rick tentait de se souvenir d'un moment où il avait présenté Kate à Meredith. Abasourdi par la bombe que venait de lâcher son ex-femme, il ne tint pas compte des visages tout aussi surpris des gars, et encore moins de la déclaration de Kate :

\- Que voulez-vous dire par "c'est un faux" ?  
\- Ce n'est pas le sac de SJP  
\- SJP ?  
\- Sarah Jessica Parker ,répondit-elle en dévisageant un peu plus Beckett. Elle avait le même lors d'un défilé à Milan la semaine dernière. C'était dans la gazette de la mode.  
\- Eh bien ce sac était à l'une des victimes, déclara Kate, mal à l'aise devant le regard que Rick lui lança.

Il la regardait comme si elle l'avait trahi, comme si elle l'avait blessé. Déglutissant, elle tentait de se focaliser sur Meredith en espérant que les gars tiennent leur langues encore quelques instants de plus

\- Eh bien c'est tragique, mais ça aurait été encore plus tragique, si ce sac était un vrai.  
\- Vous croyez que c'est un faux ? rétorqua Ryan, toujours sous le choc  
\- Il suffit de regarder le cuir et les coutures, évidemment c'est une contre façon. Assez bonne pour tromper une novice, mais moi je les repère tout de suite.  
\- Canal Street, pensa à voix haute Kate  
\- C'est là-bas qu'ils vendent les imitations de montres , de lunettes, ...  
\- Et de sacs, conclut Javier en coupant Kévin  
\- Le cabinet de la victime est juste à côté.  
\- Le magasin Dony, c'est le lien avec notre victime. Faites un tour là-bas, on peut peut-être identifier notre gars avec des caméras, reprit Kate en regardant les gars  
\- Mais…on voulait connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire  
\- Quelle histoire, pesta-t-elle  
\- Votre histoire. Alors vous étiez….  
\- Le magasin Dony, les gars. Maintenant !  
\- Ok, ok…

Soupirant en regardant son équipe s'éloigner d'un air bougon, Kate savait quelle allait devoir s'expliquer tôt ou tard avec eux. Elle qui voulait garder sa vie privée…..privée , s'était plantée depuis le début.

Se retournant en espérant que Meredith soit partie avec sa tribu, elle déglutit devant les yeux de Rick qui ne la lâchait pas du regard.

\- Alors, chaton, tu viens avec nous pour profiter d'un bon repas en famille ?  
\- Rentrez sans moi  
\- Mais chaton…..  
\- J'ai dit sans moi, Meredith, déclara, sans appel et froidement , Castle qui avait l'impression d'avoir été berné depuis le début.

Embrassant sa fille sur le front, il observa quelques secondes son ex-femme partir, puis se retourna vers Kate et lui déclara un peu sèchement :

\- Alors tu veux me dire comment tu connais Meredith ?

\- Je...heu...

\- Parce que dans tous mes souvenirs, je n'en ai aucun ou tu apparais à ces côtés et...

\- Je l'ai rencontré quatre mois après cette nuit au motel, avoua-t-elle doucement

\- Tu...je..., balbutia-t-il en la dévisageant

\- J'étais venu pour te parler...pour...je ne sais pas, m'excuser pour mes propos.

\- Tu es venu, dit-il choqué

\- Hum

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu et Meredith ne m'a jamais dit que...

\- Elle m'a chassée Castle

\- Pardon? siffla-t-il de colère

\- Elle était enceinte de cinq mois environ, elle arborait ce joli ventre rond et...tu lui avais dit...tu lui avais tout raconté. Tu lui avais dit combien tu regrettais.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je te parle de l'éléphant dans la pièce, je te parle de tes regrets, je te parle de cette nuit au motel, siffla Kate les yeux en larmes en se détournant de lui pour rejoindre la salle de pause et gagner en intimité.

Rick, lui , ne bougea pas d'un iota. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête et cette nuit dans cet hôtel était tout ce qui accaparait ses pensées dorénavant .

* * *

 _ **Désolée pour l'attente. J'ai des soucis perso qui me contraint à espacer mes chapitres. J'espère que vous êtes toujours là et que l'histoire continu de plaire.**_

 _ **Bon week-end à tous et merci par avance pour vos commentaires.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11.**

* * *

Debout devant le tableau blanc, Castle tentait encore d'assimiler les paroles de Kate. Elle avait rencontré Meredith….son ex-femme l'avait chassée, il comprenait très bien cette partie, il avait juste du mal avec celle qui relatait ses regrets et cette nuit au motel.

Parce que les seuls regrets qu'il avait de cette nuit n'étaient certainement pas ceux auxquels Kate pensait. Il regrettait la façon avec laquelle ils s'étaient disputés, la façon avec laquelle elle ne lui avait donné aucune chance mais en aucune façon, il ne pourrait regretter cette nuit-là...jamais.

Les yeux hagards, la boule au ventre, il inspira plusieurs fois en se laissant envahir par la nuit qui avait chamboulé leur existence à tous les deux.

 _ **Flashback.**_

\- _On devrait rentrer à la maison, je suis certain que ton père…._  
 _\- Mon père voudra être seul , Rick, soupira Kate en posant son manteau sur une chaise près d'un bureau._  
 _\- Kate, je…._  
 _\- S'il-te-plait , stop…..je veux juste….je veux juste que cette journée se termine, avoua-t-elle, la boule au ventre, les yeux rougis._

 _Déglutissant devant la beauté vulnérable qu'elle lui renvoyait, Castle s'avança lentement vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. IL se sentait tellement impuissant devant la tristesse qui s'émanait d'elle qu'il ne savait pas comment agir avec elle. IL aurait tant souhaiter pouvoir chasser au loin tout ses main sur le bas de son dos, l'autre dans ses cheveux, il lui chuchota à l'oreille tout en humant son odeur de cerise :_

 _\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?_  
 _\- Reste….reste avec moi cette nuit, ne me laisse pas_  
 _\- Je ne pense pas que…_  
 _\- Et va acheter de l'alcool_  
 _\- Kate, soupira-t-il_  
 _\- Je viens d'enterrer ma mère, j'ai droit à un verre ou deux_  
 _\- Très bien, abdiqua-t-il en lâchant son étreinte pour chercher dans ses poches son portefeuille. Quelle liqueur désires-tu ?_  
 _\- Celle qui me fera oublier que demain ma mère ne m'appellera pas pour le petit déjeuner, lâcha-telle, la voix emplie de trémolos , avant de partir se réfugier dans la salle de bain ._

 _Ils avaient marché sans but au bord de la mer pendant des heures . Ils avaient pleuré ensemble, discuté et quand la nuit avait commencé à pointer le bout de son nez, Kate avait refusé de retourner chez elle. Elle voulait prolonger encore cette bulle dans laquelle Rick l'avait emportée. Elle ne voulait pas voir dans les yeux de son père la terrible vérité, elle ne voulait pas dormir dans son lit en attendant que sa mère vienne l'embrasser, elle ne voulait pas rentrer pour s'écrier : « maman, je suis là »….. Non, elle voulait encore rester , une nuit, loin de ce cauchemar qu'était sa vie._

 _Doucement, elle se dévêtit de cette robe noire austère qu'elle avait dû porter pour les funérailles, et entra sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche du motel. Les bras autour de la taille, recroquevillée dans un coin, elle tentait de garder son chagrin._

 _Sa mère était morte…..morte. Comme si, tout ceci devenait réel, elle sentit ses jambes la lâcher et elle s'écroula sur le sol en pleurs. Elle se sentait suffoquer sous le poids de la douleur, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur, ses sanglots devinrent des cris de détresse._

 _Sa mère était morte…morte. Elle ne l'entendrait jamais plus prononcer son nom, jamais plus son rire résonnerait,…elle ne pourrait jamais plus se plonger dans ses bras pour un moment de réconfort, elle ne pourrait jamais plus lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait...non, parce que sa mère était morte._

 _Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait sous cette douche, mais quand elle entendit Rick l'appeler, elle gémit de tristesse , elle aurait aimé avoir plus de temps:_

 _\- Kate, tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?_  
 _\- Non ,sanglota-t-elle_  
 _\- Tu veux que je viennes?_  
 _\- Non!_  
 _\- Ok, ok, soupira-t-il , inquiet en posant sa tête sur la porte de la salle de bain. J'ai acheté une pizza….et de la vodka._

 _\- Kate ?_  
 _\- Je….. juste une minute…une minute, s'il-te-plait._

 _L'entendre ainsi sangloter lui noua l'estomac . Soupirant contre cette porte qui la séparait de sa meilleure amie, il recula de quelques pas en tentant de garder ses larmes pour lui. Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit le sac contenant les courses qu'il venait de faire, et déglutit difficilement devant la bouteille qui se trouvait sous ses yeux._

 _Toute la journée était passée au ralentit selon lui. Rien n'avait de sens. Commet avait-il pu l'enterrer, comment avait-il pu traverser cette semaine depuis le coup de téléphone de Kate? Il se revoyait encore en train de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre avec Meredith au bout du fil, il pouvait rejouer toute sa conversation avec elle…mais quand il avait pris Kate en double appel et qu'i l'avait entendue sangloter au bout du fil, tout était devenu un brouillard sans nom._

 _Il avait passé cette dernière semaine à orchestrer les funérailles, à tenir Kate à bout de bras, à épauler comme il le pouvait Jim, et désormais dans cette chambre d'hôtel, il se retrouvait devant la dure réalité des choses : Johanna Beckett était morte...morte et rien ni personne ne pourrait la ramener._

 _Le ventre noué, les yeux rougis, il déboucha la bouteille de vodka et but d'une seule traite deux , trois goulées. Elle était morte…Comment tout ceci avait-il pu arriver ?_

 _Elle était censée être là pour Kate, pour lui, pour son futur enfant à naître, elle était censée lui sourire, le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer encore et encore . Elle était censée être en vie….Elle était censé lui hurler dessus encore et encore à chacune de ses bêtises..._

 _Inspirant en sentant l'alcool lui brûler l'œsophage, il fut sorti de ses pensées par son téléphone portable, soupirant en apercevant le nom de Meredith, il hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre l'appel :_

- _Bonsoir_  
 _\- Ah, Richard, s'exclama théâtralement sa petite amie. Où es-tu ?_  
 _\- Je suis toujours chez Kate, mentit Rick en ne sachant pas comment expliquer la raison de sa venue à l'hôtel_  
 _\- Ta voisine ? …..écoute, ça va faire une semaine que tu aides cette pauvre famille. L'enterrement n'était pas aujourd'hui ?_  
 _\- Si mais….._  
 _\- Alors pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas ? J'ai besoin de toi ici_  
 _\- Il y a un problème avec le bébé ? demanda-t-il, inquiet_  
 _\- Le bébé ? non…tout va bien avec cette chose qui me donne du poids et me rend nauséeuse_  
 _\- Meredith, grinça-t-il_  
 _\- Richard, contra-t-elle, énervée. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais là seule à subir les désagrément de cette grossesse. J'ai besoin de toi ici. Alors est-ce trop te demander de m'épauler ?_

 _Soupirant devant l'égoïsme de sa petite-amie, Rick se pinça l'arête du nez pour trouver une solution. Il ne voulait pas quitter Kate mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à ignorer sa copine….La mère de son enfant._

 _Complètement perdu et décontenancé, il déglutit en découvrant Kate ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, les yeux rougis, les cheveux trempés, dans son peignoir de bain. Les mains autour de la taille, elle semblait si petite et si vulnérable qu'il se perdit dans ses yeux. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir chasser sa peine, pouvoir l'aider à traverser cette tragédie, mais comment se remettre de la perte de sa mère ?_

 _\- Richard ? grinça à nouveau Meredith dans le combiné_  
 _\- Je te rappelle demain_  
 _\- Tu ne peux pas continuer à nous ignorer, si tu t'obstines à …. ;_  
 _\- Demain, je te rappelle demain, la coupa-t-il, excédé, en raccrochant sans lâcher du regard sa meilleure amie._

 _Brisée, fatiguée et perdue , Kate s'avança vers lui et prit la bouteille qu'il avait encore dans la main, avant de boire une bonne goulée sous ses yeux attentifs._

 _\- Je ne retournerai pas à Standford, murmura-t-elle avant de se resservir à même la bouteille_  
 _\- Tu ne peux pas abandonner tes études_  
 _\- Et qui va m'en empêcher ? ma mère ?_  
 _\- Kate, tu…_  
 _\- Qui dois-tu rappeler demain ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la vodka_  
 _\- Je….Meredith…je dois rappeler Meredtih, avoua-t-il en se laissant choir sur le lit, la bouteille à la main._

 _Il ne lui avait toujours pas avoué avoir mis en enceinte sa pette-amie. Il pensait le faire…..vraiment…mais comment placer ce sujet quand la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde enterre sa mère ? Comment pouvait-il prendre le risque de chambouler un peu plus son existence ?_

 _Buvant les yeux clos, cherchant comment aborder le sujet, il déglutit en s'apercevant qu'elle s'installait près de lui sur le lit. Ouvrant les yeux, il l'aperçut en train de le dévisager en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Quoi ?_  
 _\- Rien….je… ;je pensais que c'était terminé entre vous, avoua-t-elle._  
 _\- Terminé ?_  
 _\- Tu as passé toutes les vacances de Noël avec moi, à aucun moment tu n'y as fait référence, alors j'en ai déduit que….._  
 _\- C'est….compliqué_  
 _\- Compliqué, déglutit Kate les larmes aux yeux._  
 _\- Je…_  
 _\- Reste avec moi_  
 _\- Quoi ?_  
 _\- J'ai perdu ma mère…..je ne peux pas te perdre, avoua-t-elle désespérée._  
 _\- Tu ne me perdras jamais_

 _Soupirant en se rendant compte qu'il ne comprenait pas le sens de ses propos, Kate se leva du lit en se passant la main dans ses cheveux. Elle se sentait si éreintée et si vulnérable à cet instant, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait pas relever la tête sans lui à ses côtés._

 _Fermant les yeux, elle se rappela des mots de sa mère le matin avant son décès :_

 _« - Tu sais qu'il t'aime_  
 _\- Qui ça ?_  
 _\- Richard._  
 _\- Maman, bougonna Kate_  
 _\- Il est malheureux sans toi. Je t'assure_  
 _\- Il s'amuse avec une certaine….Meredith…crois-moi, il y a plus malheureux que lui._  
 _\- Kathie, tu…_  
 _\- Et c'est juste un ami_  
 _\- Hum,hum….ton père aussi était juste un ami_  
 _\- Maman ! »_

 _Elle avait raison….elle était amoureuse de Rick mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait , Kate avait tu ses sentiments. Sans doute par peur…..la peur d'être rejetée ou que l'éloignement entre Standford et New-York ne les sépare. Mais ce soir, dans cette chambre d'hôtel, elle ne trouvait pas de raison de se mentir. Elle avait perdu sa mère, elle était anéantie, et elle n'avait besoin que d'une seule chose….lui._

 _Les mains tremblantes, elle se retourna pour l'observer en train de la contempler. Le visage tout aussi fatigué et démuni qu'elle, il ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Doucement, elle se rapprocha et lui caressa la joue en murmurant :_

 _\- Reste avec moi_  
 _\- Je t'ai déjà dit que…._

 _L'explication de Rick se perdit sous les lèvres hésitantes de Kate. Doucement, elle s'installa sur ses genoux, à califourchon, sans interrompre son baiser. Son odeur, ses mains sur son dos et son gémissement quand elle passa avec volupté sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure lui donnèrent des papillons dans le bas ventre._

 _\- Reste avec moi, susurra-t-elle_  
 _\- Tou….toujours, déglutit Rick, pris au dépourvu par son baiser._

 _Il n'avait pas prévu ce retournement de situation. Elle le contemplait avec tant d'amour et d'adoration qu'il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Front contre front, ils respiraient le même air. Les yeux rougis, les mains tremblantes mais le sourire aux lèvres, Rick lui chuchota :_

 _\- Je t'aime...je ne te quitterais jamais_

 _A son aveu, elle sourit avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ces lèvres. Si le premier baiser avait été hésitant et doux , le second était plus féroce, plus envoûtant. De son poids, elle le fit basculer sur le lit et lui déclara en ouvrant un à un les boutons de sa chemise :_

 _\- Prouve-le_  
 _\- Kate, je…_  
 _\- Chut….fais-moi l'amour, Rick…fais-moi oublier cette journée, cette semaine…..reste avec moi, pleura-t-telle, en redéposant ses lèvres sur les siennes._

 _Son odeur de cerise, son poids contre le sien, ses doigts sur son torse le firent gémir. Jamais encore, il ne s'était sentit aussi vivant. Des papillons au ventre, la chair de poule au bras et des étoiles dans la tête, il tentait de ne pas se laisser emporter quand il sentit la main de Kate atteindre la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Totalement sous le charme de son amie, il déglutit avant de reprendre ses esprits :_

 _\- Attends, attends…..je dois te dire quelque chose, c'est important, je….._  
 _\- Chut….s'il te plait, sanglota-t-elle , contre ses lèvres. S'il te plait….je veux juste un peu de répit_  
 _\- Kate, je….._  
 _\- Juste nous deux….Rick, s'il-te-plait. Donne-moi juste un peu de répit._

 _Déglutissant devant sa détresse, il hocha simplement de la tête avant qu'elle ne s'empare une nouvelle fois de ces lèvres._  
 _Il savait que tôt ou tard, il regretterait cette décision, que tôt ou tard elle lui en voudrait, mais il espérait que cette nuit passée avec elle , ne soit pas une fin mais un début. Il espérait pouvoir concilier son amour pour elle et son enfant à naitre…..il espérait quelque chose dépourvu d'espoir. Il espérait une vie avec Kate Beckett._

 ** _Fin du Flashback._**

Debout devant le tableau blanc, il soupira en se tournant pour découvrir Kate dans la salle de pause. Il avait passé dix années à croire qu'elle le détestait pour cette décision qu'il avait prise cette nuit-là ….dix années passées à penser que son amour, que cette nuit qu'ils avaient partagée, tout ceci n'était pas réciproque.

Pourtant elle était revenue…..elle connaissait Meredith…

Sentant sa colère s'amoindrir, il mit ses mains dans ses poches en pensant à toutes les fois où il l'avait appelée en vain, et partit la rejoindre pour s'expliquer.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Une tasse de café dans la main, elle tentait de garder son calme et son stress. Elle avait peur de sa réaction, peur de ce qu'il penserait d'elle quand il saurait la vérité.

Elle s'en souvenait, comme si c'était hier, de cette nuit qu'ils avaient passée. De ses bras autour d'elle, de ses mots chuchotés à son oreille , de cette sensation d'amour inconditionel qui l'avait submergée à chaque fois que son regard rencontrait le sien, de cette plénitude qu'ils avaient atteinte à leurs apogées…et de ce matin qui avait tout brisé sur son passage.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Elle avait toujours pensé que lorsqu'elle franchirait cette étape avec lui ce serait extraordinaire…..pourtant ce soir, cette nuit, dans ses bras, le mot extraordinaire était une pâle copie de ce qu'elle ressentait._

 _Il avait réussi avec ses mots, ses caresses, ses baisers, à chasser au loin toutes les appréhensions qu'elle pensait ressentir lors d'une première fois._

 _Il l'avait contemplée avec tant d'amour, idolâtré chacune des parties de son corps avec tant de tendresse que Kate en avait eu les larmes aux yeux à chacune minute passée avec lui._

 _Leur toute première fois avait été hésitante mais tellement…eux. Jamais il n'avait lâché son regard, et quand tout son être l'avait envahie , elle s'était sentit vivante et aimée._

 _La bouche de Rick avait été si …..douce, si coquine et si entreprenante qu'elle aurait pu en rougir des jours entiers. Son corps si chaud et si robuste contre le sien lui avait envoyé un millier de papillons dans le bas ventre._

 _Mais quand le soleil avait montré le bout de son nez, cette bulle dans laquelle ils avaient plongée la veille avait explosé._

 _Blottis l'un contre l'autre, entièrement nus et repus, Rick caressait du bout des doigts le dos de Kate qui sommeillait contre son torse. Les larmes aux yeux, il réfléchissait à une façon de ne pas tout bouleverser pour eux. Cette nuit, avec elle, avait été magique. Elle signifiait tant pour lui….il ne voulait pas tout gâcher à cause de Meredith._

 _Il cherchait une solution pour entrer Kate dans l'équation de sa vie actuelle, quand il la vit remuer doucement contre lui. La boule au ventre à l'idée de lui dire la vérité, il lui sourit à contre cœur quand elle rencontra son regard :_

 _\- Hey_  
 _\- Hey, chuchota-t-elle quelque peu gênée en souriant . Bien dormi ?_  
 _\- C'était une courte nuit….mais ça en valait la peine, répondit-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue_  
 _\- Oui_  
 _\- Je…tu ne regrettes pas ? demanda-t-il anxieusement_  
 _\- Regretter ?_  
 _\- Oui…je veux dire …c'est du sérieux, c'est pas genre…oh j'avais besoin d'un peu de répit et de…_  
 _\- Non, c'est du sérieux….. enfin pour moi, déglutit-elle, peu sûre d'elle en se relevant, tout en cachant sa nudité avec le drap de dessus, les cheveux emmêlés et le regard fatigué_  
 _\- Pour moi aussi, sourit-il soulagé_  
 _\- Bien_  
 _\- Bien_

 _Légèrement gênée sur la marche à suivre, Kate l'observait encore quelques secondes quand il lui déclara :_

 _\- J'ai toujours su qu'on serait extraordinaires ensemble_  
 _\- Alors…..tu as aimé ?_  
 _\- Oui et toi ? sourit Rick en lui caressant le bras_  
 _\- C'était bien….plus que bien. Je n'aurais jamais cru …., fit-elle timidement, avant de se stopper en se mordant la lèvre inférieure_  
 _\- Dis-moi ?_  
 _\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que le sexe pouvait être aussi …bien._  
 _\- Moi non plus, rit Rick sans la lâcher du regard_

 _Souriante, Kate se passait une mèche derrière l'oreille quand son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Sursautant devant cette interruption, elle soupira ensuite en murmurant :_

 _\- Ça doit être mon père_  
 _\- Ton père, reprit Rick en blêmissant_  
 _\- T'inquiète pas, sourit-elle en voyant l'inquiétude l'irradier à cet instant_  
 _\- Pas m'inquiéter ? Quand il va savoir ce que j'ai fait à sa fille unique, il va me démembrer et jeter au loin mes restes pour….._  
 _\- Il n'en saura rien, rit Kate en se levant, sans lâcher le drap qui cachait sa nudité, pour récupérer son cellulaire._

 _A sa manœuvre, Rick sursauta et prit le premier oreiller pour camoufler ses parties intimes. Déglutissant devant sa silhouette magnifique, il se passa une main dans les cheveux en repensant à cette nuit extraordinaire qu'ils venaient de passer tous les deux._

 _Souriant, il sortit de ses pensées par la voix de Kate qui lui demanda :_

 _\- Pourquoi souris-tu ?_  
 _\- Parce que je suis heureux, répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules_  
 _\- Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle tristement, en culpabilisant d'avoir laissé sa peine au placard cette nuit_  
 _\- Eh ça va ?_  
 _\- Oui, oui….je vais juste appeler mon père avant que ton corps ne soit démembré, mentit-elle en lui montrant son cellulaire_  
 _\- Ce serait dommage, un corps aussi beau et robuste, argumenta Castle en se levant pour enfiler son caleçon sous le regard de Kate ._

 _Il était tellement beau…tellement gentil et tellement sexy, que Kate rougit en pensant à toutes les choses qu'elle souhaitait faire avec lui. Baissant le regard en réprimant un gémissement, elle l'entendit arriver près d'elle pour lui lever le menton._ _Les yeux dans les yeux , ils se contemplaient amoureusement quand Rick lui chuchota avant de l'embrasser tendrement :_

 _\- Tu as le droit d'être heureuse , Kate_  
 _\- Je sais….c'est juste que…j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là pour nous voir, avoua-t-elle , la boule au ventre, alors qu'il arquait un sourcil en toisant son corps sans vergogne. Pas de cette façon !_  
 _\- Ok, ok….., rit Rick devant son air outré. Mais….je veux dire…_  
 _\- Dis-moi ?_  
 _\- Cette nuit…ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur timing ….mais du coup, je me demande…est-ce que ça fait de cette journée, un bon ou un mauvais souvenir ? demanda Rick , en posant son front contre le sien, le cœur tambourinant._  
 _\- Les deux, murmura Kate, la boule au ventre_  
 _\- Les deux ?_  
 _\- Ça me rappellera que même dans les pires journées, on peut éprouver une grande joie_

 _\- Joli, sourit Rick reconnaissant, avant que le téléphone reprenne de plus belle. Je….je vais aller chercher du café pendant que tu trouves une excuse valable à ton père_  
 _\- Tu fuis ? rit-elle en le voyant reculer pour s'habiller_  
 _\- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point un homme tient à ses bijoux de famille et ...ton père me terrifie quand il s'agit de toi._  
 _\- Oh, je peux l'imaginer_  
 _\- Quoi ? répéta Castle en la dévisageant_  
 _\- Je peux m'imaginer à quel point tu tiens à tes bbijoux de famille...j'y tiens également_ , _tu m'as prouvé qu'ils peuvent me servir, répondit-elle sans le lâcher du regard avant de répondre sous le regard choqué de Rick. Bonjour papa…._

 _Stupéfait dans un premier temps par la facilité avec laquelle ils arrivaient encore à être eux malgré l'enterrement de Johanna, Rick sourit avant de laisser un peu d'espace à Kate. Son costume ré-enfilé, il sortit avec l'intention d'aller lui chercher son café quand son cellulaire se mit à chanter aussi. Soupirant, il décrocha sans faire attention à la porte d'entrée qu'il avait lassée ouverte._

 _Ecourtant la conversation avec son père , Kate s'aperçut que la chambre n'était pas refermée. Désirant retrouver un peu d'intimité avant de retrouver Rick, elle s'avançait pour fermer quand elle se figea devant les paroles de Castle :_

 _\- Je sais, je sais , Meredith_

 _\- Non, je ne renie pas notre enfant. Bien sûr que je serai là pour vous deux. Mon amie à juste besoin de mon aide encore quelques jours_

 _\- Meredith…..tu ne peux pas. Il s'agit autant de mon enfant que du tien !_

 _\- Très bien, très bien…je vais rentrer. Laisse moi juste la matinée, répondit-il, dépité, avant de raccrocher en soupirant._

 _Un enfant ? Il avait un enfant avec cette comédienne ? …Elle n'était qu'une amie ? …Il avait un enfant avec une autre femme et il avait passé la nuit avec elle ? Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu la mettre dans cette position là ? Comment….avait-il pu gâcher cet instant là !_

 _Blessée, furieuse et complètement écœurée, elle ne prêta même pas attention au peu de vêtements qu'elle portait avant de s'exclamer en plein couloir :_

 _\- Tu peux m'expliquer !_  
 _\- Ka…kate, balbutia Rick en sursautant_  
 _\- Tu as un enfant !_  
 _\- Euh pas exactement_  
 _\- Comment ça pas exactement !_  
 _\- Meredith…..elle est enceinte_  
 _\- De toi ?_  
 _\- Euh…._  
 _\- Rick !_  
 _\- Oui, oui, soupira-t-il, la boule au ventre, en la voyant blêmir. Ecoute, je…._  
 _\- T'écouter ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'écoute ! Explique moi comment je pourrais croire un instant ce que tu pourras me dire !_  
 _\- Comment tu pourrais croire ? reprit-il, blessé_  
 _\- Tu as un enfant avec une autre femme ! Comment as-tu pu oublier ce fait hier soir quand tu me baisais !_  
 _\- Je…ne dis pas ça_  
 _\- Quoi ? enfant ? petit-amie ? ou baise ? cracha-t-elle, folle de rage_  
 _\- Kate , tu sais que cette nuit avec toi était plus que….._  
 _\- Je n'en sais rien, pleura-t-elle._  
 _\- Kate, je t'aime, tu…_  
 _\- Ne dis pas ça, siffla-t-elle , blessée en se remémorant toute leur histoire._

 _Paniqué et attristé par la situation, Castle s'avança de quelques pas pour la prendre dans ses bras quand elle le repoussa violemment en lui crachant avec véhémence :_

 _\- Ne me touche pas !_  
 _\- Kate, je suis désolé mais…._  
 _\- Tu es désolé ? Tu es...Désolé!...Eh ben tu sais quoi, moi aussi ! Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi naïve ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis ma mère de côté hier soir pour me faire sauter ! je suis désolée d'avoir pensé que tes sentiments étaient partagés !_  
 _\- Kate, tu…._  
 _\- Alors quoi ? Tu es devenu cet auteur riche et célèbre , et tu te donnes le droit de traiter les femmes comme du bétail ?_  
 _\- Arrête ! cria-t-il. Arrête, tu sais très bien que..._  
 _\- Je ne suis pas une de ces bimbos blonde que tu peux sauter avant de retourner auprès de ta copine et de ton enfant !_  
 _\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Si tu me laissais t'expliquer, tu saurais que….._  
 _\- Va-t-en_  
 _\- Kate, tu….._  
 _\- Dégage ! Va retrouver ta petite famille ! Je ne veux plus te voir, siffla-t-elle, folle de rage, en faisant demi-tour_  
 _\- Ne fais pas ça, je t'aime, cette nuit a été la plus belle et…, tenta, désespéré, Castle_  
 _\- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, cracha Kate en fermant la porte, avant de s'écrouler en pleurs dans sa chambre._

 _Elle lui avait fait confiance…..elle lui avait donné son cœur…sa première nuit….elle lui avait tout donné et lui…il avait tout gâché. Elle n'était qu'une amie….une amie._

 _Les jours qui suivirent cette nuit furent une véritable descente aux enfers. Elle avait ignoré ses appels, ses messages , ses lettres et ses venues devant sa maison fermée à clef. Elle avait vu son père sombrer peu à peu dans l'alcool et…elle avait pleuré sa mère comme jamais encore auparavant._

 ** _Fin du Flashback._**

Déglutissant devant ce pan de sa vie où elle avait cru toucher le fond un bon nombre de fois, Kate tentait de retenir ses larmes. Dix années après, la peine de ce matin passé ensemble avait toujours autant de cruauté. Elle pouvait ressentir encore cette blessure comme si c'était hier…..cette trahison qu'il lui avait faite.

Perdue dans ses songes, elle en fut sortie par la voix de Castle qui lui demanda avec hésitation, après avoir fermé la porte de la salle de pause :

\- Tu…..tu connais Meredtih ?  
\- Oui, soupira Kate en posant sa tasse de café  
\- Co ..Comment ?  
\- Castle, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de discuter de ceci ici et…  
\- Comment Kate ? insista-t-il en tentant de comprendre  
\- Quelques mois après…ce matin-là….je suis venue te voir  
\- Tu es venue ?  
\- Au loft. Tu venais tout juste de l'acheter et…..je ne sais pas….j'avais besoin d'une explication….. , j'étais prête à t'écouter et peut-être même…..à te pardonner.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Meredith m'a ouvert, cracha Kate douloureusement. Elle a ouvert la porte avec ce joli ventre rond et cette bague de fiançailles au doigt  
\- Kate  
\- Elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là mais que je n'étais pas la bienvenue  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Elle m'a dit être tombée sur des lettres que tu m'avais écris. Elle était au courant de cette nuit-là…..elle a….elle a posé sa main sur son ventre et m'a demandé comment je pouvais encore me regarder dans la glace  
\- Oh mon dieu  
\- Et….. elle avait raison. Je n'avais aucun droit de revenir dans ta vie  
\- Tu avais tout les droits ! Tu étais celle avec qui j'aurais dû avoir cette vie , tu étais…..  
\- J'étais seulement la femme avec qui tu avais eu une liaison, le coupa-t-elle  
\- Alors c'est ça ? Dix ans après, c'est tout ce que tu retiens de cette nuit ?  
\- Tu veux savoir ce que j'en retiens ?...sérieusement?

Quand elle vit qu'il ne pipait mot mais qu'il attendait une réponse. Elle lui déclara froidement :

\- Je retiens que j'ai enterré ma mère, je retiens t'avoir fait confiance, je me souviens de n'avoir jamais été autant aimée, et je me souviens de ce réveil. Je me souviens avoir pleuré pendant des semaines. J'ai quitté cette chambre d'hôtel encore plus démunie que quand j'y étais entrée avec cette foutue robe d'enterrement  
\- Kate  
\- C'était peut-être une nuit spéciale pour toi…peut-être qu'elle représentait quelque chose de plus que les autres, mais …pour moi…ça a été ma première nuit, avoua-t-elle  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je t'ai laissé m'emmener dans ce monde inconnu, je t'ai fait confiance avec mon cœur et mon corps, pour me réveiller au matin avec un homme déjà pris qui attendait un enfant.  
\- Je…..non, déglutit Rick, douloureusement.  
\- Tu…..  
\- Beckett ? les interrompit le capitaine Montgomery en entrant dans la salle de pause, avant de se stopper pour les dévisager. Un souci ?  
\- Non… , on discutait juste de l'affaire, chef, se reprit-elle avec temps de facilité que Rick en déglutit.  
\- Très bien. Le lieutenant Esposito n'arrivait pas à vous joindre. Ils ont un nom pour le suspect. Ils partent à cet instant même l'interpeller mais le gérant du magasin de sac a dit que le suspect, Jamal Baylord, s'intéressait à une jeune fille du nom de Diana Edouards.  
\- On va aller l'interroger, fit Kate, en lavant sa tasse de café  
\- Vous êtes sûrs que tout va bien ? reprit Roy en voyant Rick, toujours muet comme une carpe  
\- Oui, Castle est toujours sous le choc de la venue de son ex-femme . Pas vrai…Chaton ? le taquina-t-elle pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle était blessée et meurtrie par ce pan de leurs vies  
\- Chaton ? Rit Montgomery. Dois-je en déduire qu'il s'agit de Meredith et non de Gina?  
\- Touché, murmura Castle  
\- Oh, oh…la brioche au beurre, déclara le capitaine en se souvenant de tous les moments où il avait fait référence à la mère d'Alexis ainsi pendant une partie de poker.  
\- Brioche au beurre ? reprit Kate, alors que Rick déglutissait en blêmissant un peu plus  
\- Oui….. , c'est le petit pêché mignon de Castle.  
\- Roy, grinça Rick alors que le capitaine ricanait  
\- Le plaisir coupable qu'il ne s'autorise que deux fois par an et qu'il sait très bien que c'est pas bon pour lui. La brioche au beurre. Alors…..est-ce que ça signifie que toi et…..  
\- Pas de brioche au beurre, le coupa Rick en voyant Kate partir en ruminant un peu plus  
\- Non ?  
\- Non… Beckett, attendez ! s'écria-t-il en la voyant entrer dans l'ascendeur.  
\- La brioche au beurre, grinça-t-elle en observant l'adresse que les gars lui avait envoyée sur son téléphone portable sans tenir compte des appels de Rick

* * *

 _ **Et voilà un Flashback que beaucoup de personnes devaient attendre. Une intrigue de plus de révéler. On sait désormais ce qui s'est passé dans ce motel. Kate s'est sentie blessée et trahie et Rick...démuni face à la situation. J'espère que vous êtes toujours avec moi. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ? A très vite tout le monde. A mon tour de vous lire...lol**_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE12.**

* * *

Assise dans sa voiture, elle tentait de se concentrer sur la route, sans tenir compte des frustrations de son partenaire à ses côtés.  
Depuis leur sortie du commissariat, Kate ne lui avait pas adressé un mot et lui avait lancé un regard tellement noir, que Rick en avait dégluti.

La tête posée sur la vitre du conducteur, il cherchait les mots pour commencer cette conversation. Il était toujours sous le choc des révélations de Beckett, et il tentait de réfréner la colère qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de son ex-femme.

Soupirant, il se retourna pour l'observer quelques secondes. Elle était anxieuse…..il le savait. Elle avait cette façon bien particulière de froncer ses sourcils tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Dix années étaient passées et il pouvait toujours lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Attendri par l'image qu'elle lui renvoyait, il lui murmura :

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait en discuter ?  
\- Non  
\- Kate  
\- J'ai dit non, grinça-t-elle, en resserrant l'emprise qu'elle avait sur son volant. Et ce n'est pas Kate , c'est Beckett. On est au travail. Je ne peux pas continuer à mélanger ma vie privée et ma vie professionnelle ainsi .  
\- Ka.. Beckett, écoute, tu…  
\- On a attendu dix ans pour avoir cette conversation, je pense qu'elle peut encore attendre quelques heures. Alors si tu pouvais te concentrer sur l'enquête, et uniquement sur l'enquête, ça aiderait grandement  
\- Ok, soupira-t-il , en la voyant se retirer dans ses retranchements

Lâchant la route quelques secondes du regard, elle l'observa baisser la tête et contempler ses chaussures. Elle savait qu'elle était injuste, que cette colère qu'elle ressentait envers lui avait une prescription depuis le temps, mais discuter une nouvelle fois de cette blessure , de cette trahison qu'elle avait vécue, l'avait peinée plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

La révélation de son capitaine au sujet de Meredith et de cette brioche au beurre n'avait pas calmé ses nerfs. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si frustrée, si jalouse de cette situation. Elle savait très bien que Rick n'avait pas vécu comme un moine depuis dix ans, et loin de là , mais elle avait secrètement espéré qu'il ne revienne pas à Meredith. De toutes ses ex, c'était celle qu'elle supportait le moins….celle qui leur avait volé leur : Always.

Déglutissant en se maudissant d'être aussi vulnérable, elle inspira de frustration, en déclarant, pour calmer ses maux :

\- Cette Diana Edouards aurait acheté le même sac que la précédente victime  
\- Hum  
\- Je ne comprends toujours pas le lien entre ces meurtres et la contrefaçon  
\- Il cherche quelque chose  
\- Quelque chose ? soupira-t-elle de soulagement qu'il veuille bien revenir sur un terrain neutre  
\- Le lien entre les victimes, ce sont les sacs vendus dans cette boutique. Des sacs de contrefaçon….ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait quelque chose dans ces sacs que Baylor souhaite  
\- Tu penses à de la drogue ?  
\- De la drogue, de l'argent, des papiers, des bijoux, du trafics d'animaux, du…  
\- Trafics d'animaux ? répéta Kate, en fronçant les sourcils, avant de se garer devant l'appartement de Diana Edouards  
\- Il ne faut rien négliger , sourit Rick, en s'apercevant qu'elle ne se retranchait pas sur elle-même après leur altercation  
\- Du trafic d'animaux, soupira-t-elle , en sortant de la voiture.  
\- Ok, la théorie du trafic d'animaux n'est peut-être pas plausible, mais celle de la drogue l'est  
\- Je te l'accorde, acquiesça -t-elle en ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble tout en vérifiant à quel étage se situait l'appartement de Diana Edouards via les boites aux lettres  
\- Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il tue les victimes avec un rituel vaudou  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Ben le vaudou et la drogue ? Non, c'est pas vendeur…j'échangerais presque ma théorie avec celle des faux papiers. De quelle origine est ce Baylor ?  
\- Africaine, je pense, déclara Kate à quelques pas de chez leur témoin  
\- Il a la nationalité américaine ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien  
\- Tu n'en sais rien ? répéta-t-il , incrédule, en sachant pertinemment que Kate connaissait chacune de ses affaires sur le bout des doigts  
\- Oui, j'en sais rien, grinça-t-elle. Et tout ça, c'est à cause de toi !  
\- De moi ? Pourquoi tout est toujours à cause de moi ?  
\- Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer , ou à compartimenter vie privée et vie professionnelle ! Alors à partir de maintenant, quand on est au poste c'est Beckett, et seulement Beckett !  
\- Ok, ok , mais…  
\- Diana Edouards, ouvrez c'est la police ! cria Kate en tambourinant à la porte  
\- Heu…..est-ce que je peux l'enfoncer...lieutenant Beckett ? sourit Rick pour la taquiner un peu, et alléger l'ambiance entre eux

Au regard noir qu'elle lui lança, il comprit qu'il était encore trop tôt pour venir la titiller.

\- Désolé, chaton, mais non  
\- Chaton ? Sérieusement ? Oh allez…  
\- Chut ! …chaton , sourit-elle pour l'agacer à son tour. C'est la police, ouvrez !  
\- C'est bon, j'arrive ! s'écria une voix à l'intérieur avant d'ouvrir la porte pour découvrir une jeune blonde en tenue de sport  
\- Lieutenant Beckett , police de New-York, vous êtes Diana Edouards ?  
\- Oui. Eh, vous faites quoi ? s'énerva la jeune blonde alors que Kate la poussait pour entrer dans l'appartement arme à la main  
\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
\- Oui.  
\- On a une vidéo surveillance datée d'il y a deux jours, où on vous voit acheter l'imitation d'un sac de marque, ajouta Beckett, tout en surveillant les alentours à la recherche de l'article.  
L'appartement de la jeune femme était plutôt cosy. Une jolie cuisine américaine blanche siégeait au côté d'un petit salon. A l'arrière, Castle pouvait y voir deux autres pièces fermées.  
\- Wow, je savais que vous faisiez la guerre contre la contrefaçon, mais là…  
\- Dites-nous seulement où il est, l'interrompit Rick, en voyant la patience de Kate s'amoindrir  
\- Juste derrière vous. Eh ! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites ça ? hurla-t-elle en observant Beckett prendre le sac à main, et le vider sans ménagement avant de déchirer la couture de fond pour en sortir un passeport  
\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? s'inquiéta Diana  
\- On dirait que ta théorie sur les faux papiers est juste  
\- J'en étais sûr ! Je suis plutôt bon dans ce métier ?  
\- Hum, gémit Kate en feuilletant le papier d'identité  
\- Hey, tu pourrais reconnaitre que je suis d'une aide fondamentale dans ton équipe maintenant !  
\- Tu as raison….chaton  
\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, ronchonna Rick, en regardant ensuite Diana les observer comme interdite. Vous avez une sacrée chance.  
\- Attendez, je comprends pas. Je vais avoir des problèmes ? s'inquiéta-t-elle  
\- Non, mais n'achetez plus d'imitation.  
\- On dirait entendre parler ta brioche au beurre, rumina Kate, en prenant son cellulaire pour appeler l'équipe scientifique.  
\- A propos de la brioche au beurre, eh ben ….  
\- Lieutenant Beckett, j'ai besoin d'une patrouille au croisement entre Broadway et la…

Sa phrase mourut sous le poids de Rick qui venait de la mettre à terre . Le dos contre le sol, elle tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait quand le coup de feu retentit. Tournant la tête, elle vit Diana Edouards se faufiler dans une pièce qu'elle présumait être une chambre, tout en écoutant Castle crier à la jeune femme :

\- Appelez les secours !  
\- C'est moi, les secours, Castle, grinça Kate, dont l'égo venait dans prendre un coup  
\- Kate… ;tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il inquiet, toujours au dessus de son corps en tâtonnant chaque partie d'elle pour chercher un point d'impact  
\- Arrête de me peloter ! et lève-toi !  
\- Je ne te pelote pas, je vérifie juste que tout va bien…. ;si je devais te peloter, tu le saurais sans la moindre hésitation et…  
\- Castle !  
\- Donnez-moi le passeport ! hurla Baylor avant de tirer une seconde fois et stopper leur chamaillerie.

Toujours au sol, Kate se dégagea de l'emprise de corps de Rick, et lui montra l'ilot central de la cuisine pour se mettre hors de la ligne de feu. D'un commun accord, ils rampèrent derrière, alors que Kate s'exclamait à l'encontre de leur tireur :

\- Police ! Posez votre arme tout de suite !  
\- Donnez-moi le passeport !  
\- Baylor, dans très peu de temps, la police aura bouclé tout le quartier, il y aura des flics partout, alors n'empirez pas les choses, d'accord ?  
\- Donnez-moi ce que je veux, et je m'en irai., déclara-t-il avant de tirer une nouvelle fois pour les mettre en garde  
\- J'ai écrit ce genre de scènes des centaines de fois. Si on lui donne ce qu'il veut, ça va très mal finir pour nous. Et très mal, ça veut dire qu'on est morts, chuchota Rick en tentant d'observer Baylor comme il le pouvait  
\- Reste caché !  
\- Et toi aussi ! contra-t-il en lui attrapant le bras en la voyant tenter de se lever  
\- Si je reste cachée, je peux pas l'atteindre.  
\- Bah justement, lui non plus.  
\- Tu crois que c'est le moment de jouer au plus intelligent….chaton ! siffla Kate en cherchant un moyen de s'en sortir.  
\- Et toi, que c'est le moment de continuer à m'agacer avec ce surnom !  
\- J'arrive pas à le voir, soupira Kate s'en tenir compte de a réplique de Rick.

Adossée contre l'ilot central, elle regarda son arme de service tout en étudiant toutes les possibilités qu'ils avaient, quand Rick murmura en la voyant se tortiller :

\- Chut ! Il se déplace.  
\- J'ai plus que deux balles dans le chargeur. Je dois savoir où il est pour être sûre d'avoir un tir dégagé.

Hochant la tête avant de déglutir face à un nouveau tir, Castle prit son téléphone portable dans sa poche alors que Kate siffla d'énervement :

\- Tu es accro à ton portable ou quoi ? Et à la place de jouer à Angry Birds, tu ferais mieux d'appeler les renforts !  
\- Je croyais que c'était toi, les renforts  
\- Castle ! s'agaça Kate, qui le voyait faire le malin  
\- Beckett ! s'amusa ce dernier avant de lever son cellulaire en l'air et de le retirer juste avant qu'une balle ne le touche.

Effarée devant ses agissements, elle allait tentait de garder son calme et de ne pas vider son chargeur sur son partenaire, quand Rick lui montra tout sourire la photo qu'il avait réussi à prendre de Baylor derrière lui.

\- On sait où il se trouve maintenant  
\- Je ne partirais pas sans le passeport !  
\- J'ai aucun angle de tir, je peux pas l'avoir d'ici, soupira Kate en étudiant le cliché sur le cellulaire de Rick  
\- Je vais vous tuer tous les deux !  
\- D'accord, déglutit Castle, devant l'acharnement de leur assaillant à les descendre. Chaque fois que tu tires, lui aussi il tire. Il est obligé de se découvrir. Je fais diversion et tu le descends  
\- Comment tu comptes faire diversion , avec tes traits d'esprits? grinça-t-elle, en le voyant s'accroupir jusqu'à la cave à vin pour en récupérer une bouteille de champagne .  
\- Non...Avec ça, sourit-il en haussant les épaules  
\- Tout ce que tu vas y gagner, c'est de te faire descendre.  
\- Alors, faut surtout pas rater ta cible.  
\- Castle ! Je te jure devant dieu que si tu…  
\- Ne discute pas ! Sois prête.  
\- C'est la dernière fois que je vous le dis ! cria Baylor avec impatience

Alors qu'elle allait tendre la main pour retenir Rick , elle le vit déclarer sans lui laisser le temps de se préparer : Maintenant ! , et il se leva en faisant péter la bouteille de champagne. Ses yeux s'élargirent, et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait ou qu'elle analyse la situation, elle était debout en train de tirer à bout portant sur leur suspect, qui tomba au sol avant d'avoir eu le temps de dégainer.

Les mains tremblantes, le cœur tambourinant, elle vit Rick souffler comme s'il reprenait sa respiration, et s'exclamer en faisant péter le bouchon de la bouteille de champagne :

\- Je l'ai pas débouchée pour rien ! Tu en veux ?  
\- Quoi ? non ! On a faillit se faire tuer et toi…toi ! Tu bois ? s'estomaqua Kate, toujours sous le choc de la fusillade .

Elle avait été tétanisée quand elle l'avait vu se lever avec cette bouteille à la main. Elle avait simplement agi à l'instinct , et si elle avait manqué sa cible, il serait mort à l'heure actuelle. Alors le voir s'extasier avec son champagne à la main finit de l'énerver.

S'avançant rageusement vers Baylor à terre, elle lança d'un coup de pied l'arme de leur assaillant un peu plus loin, et vérifiait le pouls de l'homme alors que Rick lui répondit naturellement :

\- Mère a l'habitude de dire : « Fête la vie tant que tu le peux », je pense que c'est le moment, non ?  
\- Non, grinça Kate en entendant au loin les sirènes des secours  
\- Oh allez Kate…. , Beckett, rectifia-t-il en la voyant le fusiller du regard. C'est ma première fusillade , ça se fête , non?  
\- Ta dernière fusillade, tu veux dire  
\- Ne sois pas pessimiste…et puis , je trouve que je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti. Je t'ai même sauvé la vie  
\- Rappelle-moi qui a tiré sur le suspect ?  
\- Et qui a dangereusement donné de sa personne en faisant diversion ? Oh allez…, ajouta Rick, en la voyant se calmer un peu. Y'a pas l'ombre d'un doute que je t'ai sauvé la vie, et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Tu m'es redevable  
\- Redevable ? Et toi, bien sur tu m'es pas redevable du fait que j'ai abattu Baylor ?  
\- C'est ton boulot  
\- Tu…  
\- Tu m'es redevable et tu sais ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas ? la coupa-t-il en s'avançant dangereusement vers elle avec un sourire carnassier sur son visage  
\- Quoi ? Tu veux m'entendre dire que grâce à toi, on est vivants ?  
\- Non….même si ça pourrait être sympa, en fait  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Castle ?

Lui souriant, il lui tendit la bouteille de champagne, et murmura près de son oreille alors qu'elle se figeait devant autant d'audace de sa part :

\- C'est marrant…..tu sens toujours la cerise….j'ai toujours aimé cette odeur, huma-t-il , les yeux clos  
\- Rick, fit-elle mal à l'aise, en voulant elle aussi s'abandonner sous son odeur de menthe poivrée  
\- Un dîner… je veux un tête à tête avec toi  
\- Tu l'as eu hier, rétorqua Kate en déglutissant d'envie.

Comment pouvait-il encore lui retourner le cœur avec sa seule présence ? Comment arrivait-il à faire frissonner son corps ainsi avec un simple souffle ? Agacée de se comporter comme une adolescente devant son premier flirt, elle s'éloigna de lui pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Techniquement, on n'était pas seul. Mère et Alexis étaient là, reprit-l déçu qu'elle s'éloigne de lui  
\- Pas toute la soirée, et...Je ne vais pas sacrifier toutes mes soirées pour toi…..chaton  
\- Ah, ah très drôle . On peut arrêter avec ce surnom débile et discuter calmement de la situation…On est des adultes, on devrait y arriver, non ? ..alors tu veux bien dîner avec moi ?  
\- Si tu l'as oublié, tu es pris pour la soirée, rumina-t-elle en observant les premiers officiers arriver dans l'appartement. Ici, je suis le lieutenant Beckett, cet homme a besoin de soins médicaux  
\- Madame, il est menotté  
\- Il est aussi en état arrestation, ajouta Kate, en signant quelques papiers pour le transfert, et tentant de cacher ses émotions derrière son badge.

Attendant patiemment dans un coin que Beckett termine toute sa paperasse, Castle sortit son cellulaire en soupirant et textota à sa mère :  
« Elle est toujours là »  
« Si par elle, tu entends ton ex-femme, la réponse est oui. Je ne l'ai pas encore assassinée »

\- Eh merde, siffla-t-il excédé  
\- Un souci ? s'enquit aussitôt Beckett, en sortant de l'appartement  
\- Non… oui…Meredith est toujours au loft, confia Castle en ne voulant pas lui mentir.

Il voulait discuter avec elle…..réellement discuter. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé et il avait aussi à cœur de lui expliquer combien cette nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble avait été importante….combien elle était importante pour lui. Mais le fait que son ex femme est élue domicile chez lui ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Déterminer à reprendre sur des bonnes bases, il préféra avouer la vérité plutôt que tout gâché une seconde fois avec elle. L'observant quelques secondes digérer la nouvelle, il l'entendit ronchonner en partant:

\- Eh bien ta soirée est assurée dans ce cas, tu devrais être content  
\- Oui …..enfin non, elle n'est pas assurée de la manière que tu penses, rectifia-t-il devant le sous-entendu qu'elle impliquait.  
\- Tu fais bien ce que tu veux avec elle  
\- Je sais, mais je tiens tout de même à souligner qu'il ne se passera rien entre Meredith et moi  
\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, Rick, répondit Kate, en haussant simplement les épaules pour lui démontrer qu'elle n'était pas du tout affectée.

En vérité, elle bouillonnait. Elle avait de réelles envies de meurtres contre cette rouquine depuis des années, et à cet instant, Kate était prête à lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux.  
Sortant de l'immeuble avec Castle sur ses talons, elle réfléchissait à un moyen de se sortir Rick de la tête, une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Alors….ce dîner ? reprit-il sur un ton incertain, se demandant comment il allait jongler entre son ex-femme et Kate  
\- Dîner ? tu plaisantes, là ?  
\- Heu…non. J'ai envie qu'on…..  
\- Je n'ai plus dix-neuf ans, siffla Kate. Alors remballe ton matos, don juan !  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Tu penses réellement que je vais accepter un repas avec toi, en sachant que tu iras retrouver ta brioche au beurre ensuite ? Non mais pour qui me prends-tu !  
\- Je ne vais pas coucher avec Meredith !  
\- Et ni avec moi, je te l'assure ! claqua-t-elle, les deux mains sur les hanches en le fusillant du regard  
\- C'est dommage, dans mes souvenirs, on était extraordinaire ensemble, tenta-t-il avant de déglutir devant ses yeux noirs. Heu…..enfin…je plaisantais ? tu sais…..juste pour détendre l'atmosphère...c'est un peu un mécanisme de défense  
\- Va détendre l'atmosphère ailleurs, Rick  
\- Kate, je t'assure que mes attentions sont louables pour ce soir  
\- Louable ? laisse-moi rire et j'ai déjà dit non  
\- Mais….  
\- Va retrouver ta fille, et….Meredith. On se voit demain, s'il y a un meurtre, déclara-t-elle froidement, en ouvrant sa voiture pour s'y engouffrer  
\- Mais… je…je voulais simplement discuter avec toi, soupira-t-il, en la voyant partir sans un regard derrière elle.

Il l'avait blessée avec cette histoire. Il savait très bien que son histoire avec Meredith avait un goût amer pour elle et désormais il comprenait encore davantage pourquoi. Une main sur sa nuque, il soupira en constatant que Kate n'était pas encore prête à lui faire confiance.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

\- Il la surnomme sa brioche au beurre !  
\- Heu…..qui ça ? demanda, complètement perdue, Lanie en entrant dans l'appartement de son amie avec une bouteille à la main. Et bonsoir à toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle, en observant Kate s'arracher les cheveux  
\- Meredith !  
\- Meredith ? …heu quel est le rapport entre son ex-femme et une brioche au beurre ?  
\- C'est le petit extra qu'on s'offre une ou deux fois par an, marmonna Beckett en imitant Montgomery  
\- Oh le petit plaisir qu'on s'octroie en sachant que ce n'est pas bon pour nous, sourit la métisse, en partant dans la cuisine à la recherche d'un ouvre bouteille. C'est donc la raison de ma venue ici ce soir. Castle a renoué avec son ex ?  
\- Non…..pas encore… enfin je crois  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Elle est arrivée ce matin, alors je ne pense pas que….enfin….tu vois, soupira-t-elle, complètement dépitée.  
\- Dis-moi, ce n'est pas toi qui criais haut et fort, ce matin, qu'il n'était qu'un ami ?  
\- Je….. tu….argh ! mais de quel côté tu es ?  
\- Du tien sweety…toujours du tien, sourit-elle.  
\- Et en plus il a le culot de me proposer un dîner !

Fronçant les sourcils devant la révélation de Kate, Lanie leur servit deux verres de vin rouge, et lui demanda sur un ton curieux :

\- Tu peux développer s'il te plait ?  
\- Sa brioche au beurre va venir vivre à New-York…définitivement apparemment  
\- Oh,oh…..le péché coupable tous les jours, c'est pas très bon, ça  
\- Et pour couronner le tout, elle est venue se pavaner au poste  
\- Oh, oh  
\- Oui ! s'exclama Kate, en continuant de faire les cent pas. Elle a révélé à Rick qu'elle me connaissait  
\- Ça, c'est une bonne chose, concéda Lanie, avant d'argumenter devant le regard noir de Kate. Les secrets ce n'est jamais bon. Il était temps que Castle sache au sujet de toi et Meredith.  
\- Tu parles, ronchonna Beckett, en prenant son verre de vin  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
\- Rien…. on n'a pas eu le temps.  
\- Pas le temps ? Ou tu as fui ?  
\- Il y avait l'enquête….. et puis la fusillade ensuite, se défendit-elle, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de s'expliquer.  
\- Kate, soupira la métisse  
\- Il m'a proposé un dîner pour discuter ce soir  
\- Ok…..alors pourquoi es-tu ici avec moi, plutôt qu'avec lui ?

Observant son amie quelques secondes, Beckett cherchait une réponse à cette question. Elle s'était laissée emporter par sa jalousie cette après-midi. Elle avait préféré protéger son cœur, de peur de le voir une nouvelle fois piétiné.

Mais ce soir, devant son amie et son verre de vin, elle se sentait complètement futile. Elle avait été désagréable et méprisante avec lui alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'il tentait désespérément à établir le contact avec elle.

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle releva le regard sur son amie, et lui avoua en soupirant :

\- Je ne voulais pas le voir repartir au loft après notre soirée en sachant que sa brioche l'attendait.  
\- Kate, je suis certaine que tu es terrifiée que cette histoire de motel se reproduise, mais vous avez changé, mûri….. et je suis certaine qu'il a une explication pour tout ça.  
\- Peut-être…..mais….  
\- Dis-moi ?  
\- Je ne suis pas prête à lui faire confiance. Alors je ne peux pas non plus l'empêcher de s'amuser avec son ex  
\- Ok….mais tu pourrais lui dire la vérité  
\- La vérité ?  
\- Dis-lui ce que tu viens de me dire, dis-lui…  
\- Il en est hors de question, s'offusqua-t-elle. Je ne vais pas lui donner la satisfaction de savoir qu'il m'intéresse encore et qu'il m'a brisé le cœur.  
\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas continuer à lui hurler dessus à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle brioche arrivera dans sa vie ?  
\- Oui  
\- Tu es…

Les mots de Lanie se perdirent devant la sonnerie du téléphone de Kate. Haussant un sourcil, elle lui déclara avant que cette dernière ne prenne l'appel :

\- Ne pense pas que cette discussion est close !  
\- Beckett ?

* * *

 _ **Allez petit test...Quel sera le prochain épisode revisité ? Qui va trouver?**_

 _ **Bodi52:Heureuse de savoir que tu es toujours là**_

 _ **Camille D: Kate est réellement blessée par la situation malgré ses sentiments pour lui. Ils sont compliqués nos tourtereaux.**_

 _ **Caskett706: C'est vrai cette nuit à l'hôtel aurait pu être leur début. Je commence à aimer leur histoire ainsi. Elle est dramatiquement belle et pleine d'espoir**_

 _ **Torontosun: Kate qui dit la vérité ça change,non ?**_

 _ **Emma11: Deuxième nuit? on y est pas encore...**_

 _ **Babelle62: Castle va ramer...beaucoup ramer lol**_

 _ **Julie91: La couche de Montgomery a rajouté de l'huile sur le feu. Kate est blessée et pas prête à faire confiance**_

 _ **caskettdensi77: Oui, la fameuse nuit à l'hôtel à été dévoilé**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Je suis contente de savoir que la scène à l'hôtel t'a plu. J'avais peur que toutes les émotions soient mal décrites et que l'on pense que Kate est jouée à l'enfant boudeur. Je voulais réellement qu'elle est une légitimité , tout comme Rick d'avoir céder à la tentation .**_

 _ **Melbea Enneb: C'est vrai que le "reste avec moi" à un gout amer quand on connaît la finalité de la nuit. ça ne donne qu'une touche de drame de plus à cette histoire. Les flashback sont sympa à écrire et nous permet de connaître un peu mieux notre Caskett.**_

 _ **ben40550: Kate a été blessée...réellement. Elle s'est abandonnée à Rick et lui a fait confiance, pas sûre qu'il réussisse cet exploit une seconde fois sans en perdre quelques plumes**_

 _ **chrisfancaskett: Castle va sortir les pagayes!**_

 _ **Pau974 :Eh ben...tu n'aimes pas Meredith, toi! Tu sais qu'il me reste encore quelques ex sous le coude, non ? lol.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13.**

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient dans son bureau. Les yeux rivés sur son écran et ses doigts caressant le clavier , Castle terminait le chapitre qui l'avait tenu en haleine, jusqu'aux premières heures du matin.

Après avoir quitté Kate, il était rentré dire deux mots à son ex-femme. Fatigué et irritable par rapport aux derniers évènements, il n'avait pas laissé le choix à Meredith et l'avait chassée de chez lui , avant de lui réserver une chambre d'hôtel sous le regard médusé de sa mère :

\- C'est la mère d'Alexis, je ne vais pas la laisser dehors, se sent-il obliger de préciser devant les yeux de Marha  
\- Très bien, mais pas la peine de lui réserver le Ritz , cette femme a assez profité de ta bonté, s'indigna la matriarche  
\- Mère…arrête donc avec elle. Je suis fatigué, je voudrais juste m'amuser un peu avec ma fille avant d'aller m'écrouler dans mon lit. Et pour la petite histoire, ce n'est pas elle qui vit avec moi.  
\- Qu'insinues-tu ?  
\- Rien…..juste que tu devrais être reconnaissante de ma bonté, sourit-il en l'embrassant sur le front, avant de rejoindre sa petite rouquine préférée.

Et la soirée s'était passée comme ça . Rick avait expliqué à Alexis que sa mère vivrait à l'hôtel, le temps qu'elle trouve un appartement , puis il avait revêtu son costume de laser game pour une partie à 100 points avec elle. Le sourire de sa fille lui avait fait oublier les tracas du quotidien et avait même réussit à apaiser sa colère.

Mais quand l'heure du coucher avait sonné, il avait embrassé sa petite citrouille et était parti se coucher. Seulement les mots de Kate résonnaient encore et toujours dans sa tête.

 _« j'avais besoin d'une explication….. , j'étais prête à t'écouter, et peut-être même…..à te pardonner »_  
 _« Meredith m'a ouvert avec ce joli ventre rond et cette bague de fiançailles au doigt »_  
 _« Elle était au courant de cette nuit-là…..elle a….elle a posé sa main sur son ventre et m'a demandé comment je pouvais encore me regarder dans la glace…Et….. elle avait raison. Je n'avais aucun droit de revenir dans ta vie »_  
 _« C'était peut-être une nuit spéciale pour toi…peut-être qu'elle représentait quelque chose de plus que les autres mais …pour moi…ça a été ma première nuit »_

Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot à l'époque ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas davantage battu pour la femme qu'il aimait ? Pourquoi s'était-il sentit obligé de choisir entre Alexis et Kate ? Comment avait-il pu agir ainsi envers elle ? Elle venait de perdre sa mère ! Elle était vulnérable ! et lui…lui n'avait pas réfléchi ! et s'il lui avait avoué la vérité avant ? Où seraient-ils maintenant tous les deux ?

La culpabilité l'assaillait de part en part. Les yeux clos, il soupira en tâtonnant sur sa table de chevet à la recherche de son téléphone. Le ventre noué, il prit le cellulaire en main, en hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Devait-il l'appeler ? Lui envoyer un message ? Ou simplement lui laisser un peu d'espace ?

A une époque, il aurait su quoi faire…mais la Kate Beckett de ses souvenirs n'était pas celle de son présent. Il l'avait blessée, et dorénavant il savait qu'il ne pourrait ne pas prétendre à une seconde chance aussi facilement.

Perdu, l'estomac noué par le stress, il décida de lui envoyer un simple message avant de se lever pour écrire.

 _« Je suis désolé….pour tout. Tu me maques Kate….. Mon amie me manque. RC »_

Il espérait établir une sorte de communication avec elle à travers ce message. Il espérait une réponse de sa part, mais après plusieurs minutes à observer en vain son téléphone, il s'était focalisé sur la vie fictive de Nikki Heat et Jameson Rook.

C'est donc éreinté qu'il sursauta au petit matin devant la sonnerie de son cellulaire. Se frottant la nuque d'une main, tout en fermant son ordinateur de l'autre, il s'étira avant de répondre en baillant :

\- Castle

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Après le coup de fil de son père, Beckett avait entendu pendant plusieurs heures le sermon de Lanie, qui la poussait à ouvrir son cœur à celui qui l'avait piétiné en premier lieu. Quand la bouteille de rouge fut vide, Kate prétexta avoir sommeil pour éviter une énième remontrance de son amie.

Les yeux rivés au plafond de sa chambre, elle était allongée, les mains sur son ventre, en débardeur et petite culotte, et repensait à toutes ces dernières heures. Elle avait passé une super soirée avec Martha, Alexis et Castle. Pendant un moment, toutes les rancœurs qu'elle avait à son sujet s'était évaporées pour laisser place à une infinie tendresse.

Elle avait réellement aimé renouer avec lui. Mais voir Meredith apparaître au poste lui avait rappelé avec quelle facilité, il avait jeté plus de dix années d'amitié aux orties. Les yeux rougis, elle soupirait quand elle reçut un nouveau message. S'étirant de tout son long pour récupérer son téléphone, elle retint ses larmes devant les mots de Rick.

 _« Je suis désolé….pour tout. Tu me maques Kate…. Mon amie me manque. RC »_

Son amie lui manquait…voilà ce qu'elle retenait de cette phrase. Son amie…. Il voulait simplement son amie. Maintenant que sa brioche au beurre était revenue sur New-York, il n'avait aucune raison de s'enticher d'un simple lieutenant...d'ailleurs avait-il même un jour été intéressée par elle?

La gorge nouée, elle réprima un sanglot en reposant son téléphone sur sa table de chevet. Il lui manquait aussi….énormément. Leur discussion, leurs rires…..tout lui manquait, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait encore être son amie. Meredith avait, de sa simple présence , réussi à la faire douter.

Pleurant silencieusement, elle se laissa bercer par un souvenir avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Bras dessus , bras dessous, ils marchaient dans l'allée de leur lotissement en tentant de garder l'équilibre. Ils avaient fêté dignement la lettre de publication de Black Pawn. Les verres avaient défilé, les rires s'étaient amplifiés, et Kate avait trouvé son nom de plume à Rick…Rick Castle._

 _Ils riaient encore de la manière avec laquelle elle avait inventé ce pseudonyme quand la bâtisse des Beckett s'érigea devant eux. Gloussant de toutes ses dents, en tentant de garder l'équilibre tout en cherchant ses clefs, Kate trébucha alors que Rick la retenait au dernier moment_

 _\- Tu es ivre, fit-il tout sourire en resserrant sa prise sur elle, alors que les effluves de son parfum lui chatouillaient les narines_  
 _\- Je suis aussi ivre que toi. Et…J'aimerais t'y voir, tiens. Bois une bouteille de Tequilla et marche ensuite avec des talons hauts, sourit Kate sans le lâcher du regard_  
 _\- J'ai bu la bouteille avec toi_  
 _\- Mais tu es en basketts, rétorqua-t-elle, en s'agrippant à ses avant-bras pour observer leurs chaussures sans perdre son équilibre plus que précaire.- Et tu sais ce qui serait drôle ?_  
 _\- Non, je ne porterais pas tes talons, ricana-t-il devant son air espiègle_  
 _\- Oh allez, ce serait drôle. Et puis comment as-tu même compris ce que je pensais ?_  
 _\- J'ai le don de télépathie_  
 _\- Hum….ou alors tu me connais assez pour finir la fin de mes phrases._  
 _\- C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il. Tout comme je sais que tu n'arriveras pas à monter les escaliers jusqu'à ta chambre sans te faire une entorse._  
 _\- Ne change pas de sujet, gloussa-t-elle , toute guillerette, en ôtant ses souliers de 7 cm de haut. Allez,….Castle….monte là-dessus._  
 _\- Castle….c'est bizarre que tu m'appelles ainsi, sourit-il, en la voyant rayonnante dans ses bras_  
 _\- Il est trop cool, ce nom_  
 _\- Ce qui est cool, c'est la manière dont tu l'as trouvé_  
 _\- Pas un mot à personne à ce sujet ! Tu me l'as promis_  
 _\- La promesse d'un ivrogne n'est rien, la taquina Rick, en prenant en main ses talons_  
 _\- Tu n'es pas un ivrogne…... et je…., oh, oh, s'exclama-t-elle en se tenant à nouveau à lui. Le sol bouge ! Le sol bouge, Rick !_  
 _\- Non, tu es ivre, rit-il en la maintenant comme il le pouvait. - Ivre et mignonne_  
 _\- Si mon père me voit dans cet état, je ne pourrais plus sortir jusqu'à mon entrée à Stanford, aussi mignonne que je sois en ce moment_  
 _\- Allez viens, je t'emmène au lit_

 _A sa réflexion, elle releva le visage en arquant un sourcil._

 _\- Tu m'emmènes au lit ?_  
 _\- Pas de cette manière ! Sors ta tête du caniveau …_  
 _\- Rhô t'es pas drôle, rit Kate. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me border. Je suis une femme indépendante, monsieur, sourit-elle, en se tenant désormais au mur pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée._  
 _\- Fais moins de bruit, miss indépendante, ton père est peut-être vieux, mais il est pas sourd !_  
 _\- Quand je dirai à papa que tu as dit qu'il était vieux, toi aussi tu seras consigné jusqu'à…. ;_  
 _\- Chut ! l'interrompit Rick, en mettant une main sur ses lèvres et l'autre sur elle pour la maintenir, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte._

 _Le corps de Kate se trouvait désormais bloqué contre le torse de Rick et sa main sur son ventre. Sentir ses doigts caresser ses lèvres, lui envoya des millions de papillons dans le ventre. Inspirant devant cet élan de tendresse, elle réprima un gémissement quand sa main passa de son ventre vers le sol, pour y déposer ses chaussures à talons et qu'il huma son parfum derrière son oreille._

 _\- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir les porter, c'est de la bonne qualité ? chuchota-t-elle en déglutissant_  
 _\- Chut, sourit-il, avant de passer ses deux mains sous ses jambes et de la soulever du sol telle une mariée , ce qui la fit hoqueter de surprise._  
 _\- Rick !_  
 _\- Chut ! Qu'est-ce que tu es bavarde. Je vais te monter. Tais-toi un peu, la réprimanda-t-il gentiment, en resserrant sa prise sur elle avant de commencer son ascension._

 _Il avait bu autant qu'elle. Il pensait avoir plus d'équilibre que son amie, mais la montée des escaliers avec Kate dans ses bras étaient apparus plus difficiles qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Ses effluves de parfum, son regard envoûtant et sa peau contre la sienne le déstabilisèrent bien plus que cette bouteille de Tequilla._  
 _Après un énième déséquilibre, il arrivait enfin à entrer dans sa chambre alors qu'elle gloussait à son oreille :_

 _\- Quand Maddie saura ça..._  
 _\- Chut, pouffa-t-il en fermant la porte._  
 _\- Arrête de me dire chut !_  
 _\- Chut ! rit-il devant son agacement_

 _Avec délicatesse, il la déposa au sol en s'assurant qu'elle tenait debout. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se souriaient quand il lui murmura :_

 _\- Promis, avant que tu partes pour l'université, j'essaierai tes talons de bonne qualité_  
 _\- Et j'aurai le droit de prendre une photo ?_  
 _\- Pousse pas trop ta chance non plus, miss indépendante_  
 _\- Merci_  
 _\- Pourquoi ?_  
 _\- Pour cette soirée. Pour m'avoir pardonné d'avoir envoyé ton manuscrit._  
 _\- Merci à toi d'avoir cru en moi, déglutit Rick, en se perdant dans le regard émeraude de sa meilleure amie._  
 _\- Toujours_

 _Doucement, il posa son front contre le sien en humant sa délicieuse odeur de cerise, alors que Kate fermait les yeux pour ne pas lorgner sur ses lèvres. Elle avait une envie folle de l'embrasser. Mais il n'était pas libre, il avait Kyra et il venait tout juste de lui pardonner, elle ne souhaitait pas lui donner une nouvelle raison de lui en vouloir._

 _Des papillons au ventre, elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses hanches alors qu'il lui chuchotait :_

 _\- J'aime ce nom de plume_  
 _\- Oui ? susurra-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux_  
 _\- Oui. Rick...Castle , ça me donne un côté mystérieux...Merci pour cette soirée. On se voit demain?_

 _Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue en se laissant emporter par ce moment d'intimité. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, il avait envie de se blottir contre elle, il avait envie de l'aimer tout simplement. Mais son cœur lui rappela qu'il n'était pas libre, et qu'elle était Kate Beckett…. Sa meilleure amie….pas sa petite-amie ._

 _Soupirant, il s'éloignait d'elle quand la porte de la chambre de ses parents grinça, et que Kate ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Son action subite lui fit perdre l'équilibre sous l'effet de l'alcool, et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, elle tomba lourdement sur son lit derrière elle, en emportant Rick qui tentait de la retenir._

 _La seconde chose qu'elle se souvint était les gestes anxieux et désordonnés de Castle pour se lever qui donnait simplement l'impression qu'il la bloquait un peu plus sous elle_

 _\- Attends, attends, tu vas trop vite et….._  
 _\- Katherine Beckett ! hurla son père en allumant sa chambre pour voir sa fille unique dire à l'homme qui était au-dessus d'elle qu'il allait trop vite._  
 _\- Eh merde, soupira-t-elle alors que Castle se figeait sans oser bouger, son corps contre le sien_  
 _\- Il n'est pas sourd, il n'est définitivement pas sourd, murmura Rick, tétanisé, en imaginant tous les scénarios possibles de son propre meurtre. Et je suis un homme mort...mort avant d'avoir été publié_  
 _\- Arrête de dire des âneries et lève-toi chuchota Kate, en gloussant_  
 _\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe, ici ! cria Jim, alors que Johanna arrivait en refermant son peignoir, les cheveux emmêlés, pour apercevoir Richard sur sa fille unique._  
 _\- Je pense que c'est plutôt clair, répondit la matriarche, alors que Rick se levait d'un bond, laissant Kate allongée sur le lit, tout sourire_  
 _\- Heu, non, c'est pas ce que vous croyez, se défendit-il en observant Jim le fusiller du regard. Je jure que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez_  
 _\- Après t'avoir appris à embrasser, puis-je savoir quelle leçon tu allais apprendre ? siffla Jim_  
 _\- Quelle leçon ? heu…..non, j'ai pas besoin de leçon dans ce domaine, vraiment, je le jure, avoua-t-il en bafouillant, tout en repensant à sa nuit avec Kyra, alors que Kate blêmissait devant cet aveu._  
 _\- Et tu te crois malin, en plus ! s'offusqua Jim_  
 _\- Je vous jure. Kate a trop bu…comme moi aussi d'ailleurs, je l'aidais juste à se mettre au lit…..enfin, non, balbutia—t-il devant l'insinuation de ses propos. Pas de cette manière ! Elle a trébuché et m'a emporté avec elle_  
 _\- Elle a trébuché ? Les enfants et les vieilles personnes trébuchent, pour quelles raisons a-t-elle trébuché ? Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici !_  
 _\- Je…Kate, plaida Rick, alors qu'elle était toujours sous le choc de sa révélation et que son amusement avait disparu. Kate ? tu vas bien ? ….Tu es nauséeuse ?_  
 _\- Tu as couché avec elle_  
 _\- Je…quoi ? blêmit à son tour Castle devant sa question_  
 _\- Tu as…whaou…..je…_  
 _\- Katherine, ne change pas de conversation, tu…._  
 _\- Je ne change pas de conversation. Rhô et puis ce n'est pas dramatique, j'ai 18 ans et…_  
 _\- Pas dramatique ? Pas dramatique ? tu entends Jo ? Dis quelque chose à ta tête de mule de fille._

 _Amusée plus qu'autre chose par la situation, Johanna se demandait quand ces deux là ne se feraient plus prendre. Les mains autour de son buste pour maintenir son peignoir bien fermé, elle déclara gentiment :_

 _\- Chérie, arrête donc de donner des cheveux blancs à ton père et….._  
 _\- Des cheveux blancs ? On n' a rien fait de mal_  
 _\- Il était au-dessus de toi dans ton lit ! s'estomaqua Jim_  
 _\- Je jure que je ne l'ai pas touchée, je…._  
 _\- Rick a été publié. Son livre va sortir dans les librairies. On est partis fêter ça, le coupa, Kate, excédée qu'on la traite comme une enfant. Il a dit la vérité, j'ai trop bu et il….._  
 _\- Chéri, tu es publié ! la coupa Johanna en le prenant dans ses bras_  
 _\- Je…heu…..oui_  
 _\- Je suis si fière de toi…..nous sommes fiers de toi, pas vrai, Jim ? … Tu es publié…_  
 _\- Oui, oui, je suis publié, sourit Castle en enlaçant à son tour Johanna, qui avait les larmes aux yeux ._

 _Au loin, Jim toisait encore avec appréhension la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sa fille était allongée dans son lit avec tous ses vêtements et Richard était…..tout aussi vêtu. Soulagé, mais encore sur la réserve, il lui demanda :_

 _\- Vous n'avez pas….._  
 _\- Non ! s'exclama Rick, avec tant de conviction que le cœur de Kate se serra un peu plus_  
 _\- Eh bien…..je suis fier de toi..fils, sourit Jim_  
 _\- Fier parce qu'il ne m'a pas…._  
 _\- Katherine !_  
 _\- Quoi ? marmonna-t-elle en se levant du lit, pour voir sa mère la réprimander avec un seul regard._

 _Doucement, Jim s'approcha de lui avant de l'enlacer tendrement sous le regard embué de Johanna. Elle savait très bien que Jim aimait Rick comme son fils, mais l'idée de voir sa fille grandir le terrorisait parfois. Il avait toujours du mal avec l'idée que sa fille serait très vite une femme, et qu'un homme le remplacerait un jour dans son cœur._

 _Alors les voir aussi proches, ce soir, lui gonfla le cœur d'amour._

 _\- Je…merci, fit Rick, surpris par cet élan de tendresse_  
 _\- Je suis fier de toi, n'en doute jamais, murmura le patriarche à son oreille._  
 _\- Je…..merci, répéta Castle, en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux_  
 _\- Et si tu touches à ma fille…._  
 _\- Je sais , vous me démembrerez, rit-t-il légèrement angoissé, alors que Jim resserrait son étreinte_  
 _\- Seulement si tu lui brises le cœur, fils. Seulement, si tu lui brises le cœur._

 _A son aveu, Castle recula d'un pas pour voir la sincérité des mots de Jim dans son regard. Il n'était pas contre qu'il fréquente sa fille ? Il ne risquait pas sa vie si, un jour, il avait le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments ?_

 _Sous le choc, il observa ensuite Kate qui le contemplait avec une légère tristesse dans le regard. Fronçant les sourcils en ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle semblait blessée, il sortit de sa torpeur par la voix de Johanna qui s'exclama :_

 _\- Allez champagne !_  
 _\- Champagne ? répéta Kate, incrédule devant toute cette situation_  
 _\- On a une publication à fêter !_  
 _\- Oh, je…._  
 _\- En parlant de ça, il va te falloir un nom de plume, trésor…..que dirais-tu de…..Storm_  
 _\- Storm ?_  
 _\- C'est quoi ce surnom, ronchonna Kate_  
 _\- Quoi ?J'aime bien_  
 _\- Rick Storm ? répéta sarcastiquement Beckett. Storm veut dire "tempête"..._  
 _\- Non….plus…Derrick Storm ! Oh c'est bon ça ? sourit Johanna en observant Rick lui sourire. Qu'en penses-tu, trésor ?_  
 _\- C'est joli, j'aime bien…mais Kate a déjà trouvé mon nom de plume, et sans vouloir vous vexer , je…._  
 _\- Tu ne me vexes pas, chéri. Alors quel est ce nom ?_  
 _\- Castle…..Rick Castle._  
 _\- Castle ? répéta Johanna_  
 _\- Vous aimez ?_  
 _\- Je pense que Richard Castle sera très bientôt mon auteur favori…._

 ** _Fin du Flashback._**

C'est le son de la sonnerie de son téléphone qui la réveilla à six heures du matin. Fronçant les sourcils en se remémorant ce pan de leur histoire, elle soupira avant de répondre, tout en s'étirant de tout son long :

-Beckett ?

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Retirant ses clefs du contact de sa voiture de patrouille, Kate ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle avait toujours besoin d'un laps de temps avant d'arriver sur une scène de crime. Comme si, par cet instant qu'elle s'octroyait , elle présentait ses condoléances à la victime. Elle avait aussi besoin de ce temps pour se souvenir pourquoi elle faisait ce métier, pourquoi elle avait besoin de rendre justice.

Soupirant en fermant sa crow victoria, elle prit son téléphone en hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Devrait-elle l'appeler ? Devrait-elle lui envoyer un message ? Ou le laisser se prélasser dans les bras de sa brioche au beurre ?

Ravalant sa jalousie, elle allait lui téléphoner quand il apparut à quelques mètres d'elle avec deux tasses de café et un sachet de pâtisserie. Son sourire aux lèvres et sa mine fatiguée ne laissait guère d'espoir à Kate sur sa fin de soirée. Il arborait un visage repu et satisfait qui la blessa un peu plus.

\- Bonjour, un grand café au lait sans mousse avec deux doses de sirop de vanille sans sucre et un beignet aux pommes, s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant sa commande.

Aujourd'hui, il était ravi. Il avait une chance de pouvoir s'expliquer avec elle, et au pire de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait encore lui faire confiance. La nuit dernière lui avait laissé le temps de réfléchir, et il avait décidé que la meilleure manière de regagner la confiance de Kate était simplement de lui montrer à quel point, ils étaient extraordinaires ensemble.

\- Comment sais-tu que….  
\- Je te connais, c'est tout, la coupa-t-il tout heureux, en la voyant l'étudier de près  
\- Il est sept heures du matin, tu ne devrais pas te réveiller avec ta brioche au beurre ?  
\- Si j'avais été dans les bras d'une autre, tu aurais été jalouse ? sourit-il devant sa question  
\- Dans tes rêves !  
\- Dans mes rêves, tu ne serais pas jalouse parce que tu serais que tu serais la seule qui…..

Ses paroles moururent devant le beignet aux pommes destiné à Kate qu'elle lui fourra dans la bouche pour ne plus entendre ses flatteries. Gémissant devant la façon brutale avec laquelle elle s'y était prise, il la vit partir en direction de l'immeuble de la victime.  
Elle en avait marre de toutes ses ex qui lui pourrissaient la vie. Quand ce n'était pas Kyra, c'était Méredith. Le ventre noué elle tentait de calmer ses nerfs.

Il n'y était pour rien….il n'y était pour rien, pensa-t-elle alors qu'il accourrait derrière elle en lui déclarant tout penaud :

\- C'est Montgomery qui m'a demandé de venir  
\- Super, ronchonna Kate  
\- Il m'a dit de venir tout de suite. Ça doit être épouvantable.  
\- Essaie de ne pas montrer ta joie sur la scène de crime  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un est mort qu'il faut ronchonner comme un vieux tromblon , sourit-il, heureux de l'agacer .

Il savait par expérience que plus il la titillait, plus elle était encline à discuter et voire même à sourire. Il savait qu'elle tentait de garder cette armure pour ne pas sombrer à chaque enquête, chaque victime, mais il voulait lui montrer que quoi qu'il se passe, il serait là. Il pourrait être ce soutien dont elle avait besoin. Il pourrait être son ami….encore une fois.

\- Argh, tu veux voir ce que ça donne quand je ronchonne vraiment ?  
\- Hum ? gémit-il, tout sourire, en mâchant le beignet  
\- C'est quoi cette couverture de livre pour ton prochain roman !  
\- Pour Nikki Heat ? Oh ce ne sont que des ébauches en attendant que…..attends, attends un peu, les couvertures ne sont visibles que sur mon site de fan. Tu t'es inscrite ! s'extasia-t-il, alors qu'elle blêmissait en se retournant pour retrouver la scène de crime.

Que lui avait-il pris de discuter de ceci avec lui ! Elle savait qu'il en ferait toute une histoire ! Et pourquoi avait-elle-même finalisé cette inscription ! Parce qu'elle était inscrite depuis des années et qu'elle recevait chacune des notifications concernant ses nouveaux projets !

\- Attends, tu es « Castle pour toujours 45 », « Castle92 », ou « Castle mon amour 1212 » ?  
\- Tu te rends compte que ça devrait te faire peur, toutes ces fans anonymes et complètement cinglées ? tenta Kate pour dévier la conversation  
\- Comme toi ? rit Rick  
\- C'était simplement de la curiosité professionnelle, rien d'autre !  
\- Ok….mais tu sais que dans quelques mois, quand le livre sortira, on aura des fans qui mélangeront nos deux noms pour leur pseudo, sourit-il pour l'agacer un peu plus  
\- Comment ça, nos deux noms ? se stoppa-t-elle en le dévisageant  
\- Eh ben….c'est ce que font les gens face à un duo ou un couple

\- On est pas en couple

\- Tu sais comme brangelina

\- Oh, on est brangelina, maintenant ?

\- Non, non, non, on est Rickate, commença-t-il avant de grimacer autant qu'elle. Non , on est Katick...oh non! Caskett! ça sent c'est bon, hein?

\- Caskett, soupira Kate en levant les yeux ciel en sentant sa patience s'amoindrir

\- Quelqu'un va porter le chapeau grâce à Caskett!

\- Rick, redescends-sur terre, personne ne va assemblé nos noms ensemble. On ne me connaît même pas.

\- Pour le moment...mais quand le livre sortira, les fans sauront que tu es ma muse, et…..  
\- Ne m'appelle pas ta muse ou je te fais une tête au carré !  
\- Une tête au carré ? Oh je t'en prie, la dernière fois que tu as essayé, tu as atterri les fesses dans l'eau à la cabane du lac  
\- La dernière fois, je n'étais pas armé, cracha Kate en s'inquiétant que ces propos soient vrais  
\- Oh allez, ça sera drôle, et puis je me sentais seul avec tout ces pseudos.  
\- Drôle ?  
\- Oui… imagine…., reprit-il en rêvassant. Ils pourraient créer : « AlwaysCaskett3012 », « Chrisfancaskett », « Caskett706 », « Caskett71 » ou même ….. « Beckettfan », oh celui-là, il est cool et il est juste pour toi!  
\- Oh …mon dieu  
\- Non , appelle-moi juste... Castle, rit-il alors qu'elle lui frappait l'épaule. Aïe !  
\- Tu te crois drôle en plus!  
\- Heu….oui  
\- Argh ! s'énerva-t-elle en repartant de plus belle  
\- Attends, attends…..tu ne m'as même pas dit ce que tu pensais des couvertures du livre  
\- Elle est nue sur toutes les couvertures  
\- Heu….inexact, elle a un revolver…placé là où il faut.  
\- Castle ?  
\- Oui ? sourit-il béatement  
\- Si tu souhaites que ce revolver ne te tire pas une balle entre les deux yeux, je te suggère de te taire…. tout de suite, siffla-t-elle avec un regard noir  
\- Heu….. oui

Inspirant pour se calmer les nerfs, sans le lâcher du regard, elle se retourna ensuite pour entrer dans l'appartement de la victime et y découvrit une dizaine d'officier ainsi que son capitaine.

\- Ah vous êtes ici  
\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'on a Monsieur ? demanda Kate désormais intriguée de voir son supérieur sur une scène de crime, à sept heures du matin qui plus est.  
\- Les parents d'Angela Candela, une fillette de deux ans, ont rapporté sa disparition à quatre heures ce matin.  
\- Où est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé son corps ? demanda Kate, alors que Rick blêmissait à l'évocation de l'enfant  
\- La petite a été enlevée. Le père était en train de dormir dans sa chambre. Sa mère travaillait de nuit, c'est elle qui a signalé sa disparition en rentrant.  
\- Ça c'est produit ici même ? murmura, peiné, Rick en observant les alentours  
\- Si c'est un enlèvement et non un meurtre , pourquoi m'avoir convoquée ?  
\- Les fédéraux ont demandé que vous fassiez partie de l'équipe, avoua Montgomery, alors que Kate le toisait avec suspicion  
\- Les fédéraux ? répéta Castle  
\- Les enlèvements d'enfants relèvent de leur compétence, lui expliqua Kate, sans lâcher son chef du regard.  
\- Ok….et moi, pourquoi je suis là ?  
\- Parce que j'aime ennuyer le FBI et parce que…vous voyez un peu plus loin que le bout de votre nez.

Observant la scène qui se déroulait derrière son capitaine, Kate sentit un malaise la prendre. Elle avait la désagréable impression que sa journée allait être pire dans quelques minutes . Le ventre noué, elle demanda à son chef en espérant se tromper :

\- Qui est l'agent spécial chargé de l'enquête ?  
\- Beckett, c'est pas une….  
\- Qui ? le coupa-t-elle , excédée, alors que Castle la scrutait avec attention.

Elle semblait énervée, et par énervée, il n'entendait pas agacée. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, et quand Montgomery lui répondit , il sut qu'il avait raison au changement de rictus sur le visage de Kate .

\- Sorenson  
\- Heu….c'est qui Sorenson ? demanda-t-il , en voyant Beckett faire la carpe avec sa bouche  
\- Je…je croyais qu'il était parti ?  
\- A Boston ? fit gêné le capitaine. Il n'y est plus..il est là  
\- C'est qui Sorenson ?  
\- Ce ne sera pas un problème , j'espère ? On est tous des professionnels, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Pas moi. Alors dites-moi , c'est qui Sorenson ? s'impatienta Rick  
\- Ce ne sera pas un problème, soupira Kate, en sentant la migraine la prendre  
\- Une remarque…., ajouta Roy. Cette petite qu'on a enlevée, elle se moque complètement de vos histoires, tout comme ses parents, eux, tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est qu'on ramène leur fille en vie, compris ?  
\- Compris, déclara Kate, alors que son capitaine hochait de la tête avant de les laisser seul à seule.

Intrigué et la boule au ventre , Castle mit ses mains dans ses poches et se positionna en face de Kate pour la voir baisser le regard aussitôt. Déglutissant, il lui murmura :

\- C'est qui, Sorenson ?  
\- Personne, soupira-t-elle, en relevant les yeux  
\- Personne ? Je te connais assez bien pour…..  
\- Tu ne me connais pas. Tu penses me connaître, mais c'est faux. Maintenant, laisse-moi faire mon job, répondit sèchement Beckett, dépassée par les évènements.

Se tournant rapidement pour ne pas entrevoir la douleur qu'elle venait de lui infliger, elle tomba nez à nez avec Will Sorenson.  
Il était comme dans ses souvenirs, grand, carré, toujours bien habillé, avec ce sourire condescendant sur le visage. Le fusillant du regard , elle l'entendit le saluer :

\- Salut Kate  
\- Salut Will, tu es revenu depuis combien de temps ?  
N'aurait-elle pas le droit à un peu de répit ! Elle en avait marre de se retrouver dans des conflits avec Rick, et maintenant, quoi ? Elle devait aussi gérer le type qui l'avait larguée pour un poste à Boston ?

\- ….Quelques mois, avoua penaud, l'agent sous les oreilles attentives de Rick  
\- Un problème à Boston ?  
\- Non, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, sourit-il pour tenter de la charmer. Ça a l'air d'aller ?  
\- Ouais, c'est la grande forme, mentit Kate, en observant Rick scruter son ex petit-ami de la tête aux pieds. Heu..Agent Sorenson voici Richard Castle  
\- Le fameux romancier ?  
\- Homme de plume et du monde, décréta Rick, sans le lâcher du regard.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que cet homme avait fait du mal à Kate. La façon dont elle le regardait, dont elle lui parlait, lui rappela la manière dont elle s'adressait à lui et ce constat le peina un peu plus.

\- Le capitaine Montgomery m'a mis au courant de votre petit arrangement, ça ne me pose aucun souci à condition que ça n'interfère pas avec l'enquête.  
\- Vous en faîtes pas pour moi, je suis muet comme une tombe  
\- Très bien. Kate, si tu veux bien me suivre au salon, je vais te briefer sur l'enquête en cours.  
\- Oui…..j'arrive, déglutit-elle devant la vue de Castle et Will réunis.

Hochant la tête, l'agent s'éloigna d'eux pour retrouver un bataillon d'officiers, alors que Rick se penchait derrière Beckett pour lui murmurer, contrarié :

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est ta brioche au beurre ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas droit à ma petite viennoiserie personnelle ? répliqua-t-elle en entendant un brin de jalousie dans sa question. Chacun son tour, non ?

* * *

 _ **Un petit clin d'œil à tous les fans du Caskett qui ont un pseudo comme Brangelina ^^ et qui suivent cette fiction. Pour la plupart , vous avez trouvé quel serait le prochain épisode traité même si je n'exclu pas d'intégrer la vente aux enchères de Rick ou la partie de poker. A voir ou mon imagination me porte.**_

 _ **On corse un peu l'affaire avec la venue de Sorenson qui ne va pas aider à Kate à savoir ou elle en est.**_

 _ **Alors toujours là? ^^ A moi de vous lire ^^**_


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

* * *

Silencieux dans l'ascenseur qui les menait au douzième, chacun tentait de faire le tri dans leurs émotions.  
Kate se sentait trahie par son ex-amant, qui était revenu de Boston sans un mot à son égard et trouvait la vie très humoristique par moment en sachant avec qui elle se trouvait en ce moment-même.A croire que tous les hommes portaient en eux le chromosome "trahison". Ne pouvait-elle pas faire confiance à quelqu'un sans se sentir trompée ? Serrant les dents, elle releva le visage pour observer Rick froncer les sourcils en regardant droit devant lui.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Sorenson et le demi-aveu de Kate au sujet de sa brioche au beurre personnelle, il n'avait plus pipé mot. Si elle avait apprécié ce silence au début, cela commençait à l'agacer dorénavant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il jouait à l'ex-petit ami trahi, ou même jaloux, alors que c'était à cause de lui , et lui seul, s'ils se trouvaient dans cette situation aujourd'hui.

Soupirant en s'apercevant qu'il restait encore quatre étages avant d'arriver à la criminelle, elle préféra crever l'abcès maintenant, avant de devoir faire face à tout ça devant les gars.  
Depuis l'aveu de Meredith, la veille, sur leur ancienne relation, elle n'avait toujours pas affronté Espo ou Ryan et elle redoutait de devoir, en plus de tout le reste, rendre des comptes à ses co-équipiers.

Se mâchouillant la lèvre inférieure, elle lâcha sans le regarder ouvertement, mais avec un brin d'hésitation :

\- Six mois  
\- Quoi ? six mois ? soupira Rick, qui n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer en boucle Kate avec cet agent à l'allure carrée, à demi-nus et heureux  
\- Notre histoire a duré six mois  
\- Je n'ai rien demandé  
\- Oui, je sais, acquiesça-t-elle nerveusement, mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort  
\- Hum….  
\- Quoi ? Hum ! marmonna-t-elle, agacée par son manque d'intérêt

Il avait l'air ailleurs et ne montrait pas réellement d'intérêt à son récit. Se tromperait-elle ? Est-ce qu'il avait cure de son histoire avec Will et que son silence était dû à autre chose ? Et par autre chose, elle pensait Meredith.

\- Rien…..c'est juste qu'il me rappelle ce quaterback dont tu t'étais entichée avant le bal de promo…comment s'appellait-il déjà ?  
\- Je ne m'étais pas entichée de Brad Kolt  
\- Ah oui, Brad Kolt..c'est ça  
\- Et Will n'est pas comme lui  
\- Ah oui ? sourit Rick, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur le douzième. Pourtant c'est le même genre  
\- Quoi ? Quel genre ? siffla-t-elle, excédée contre-elle-même de prendre en compte son avis alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il la titillait par plaisir.  
\- Le genre….. bel homme, la mâchoire carrée, droit dans ses bottes

Six mois? Comment avait-elle pu rester six mois avec un mec aussi orgueilleux et hautain ? En plus , il respirait l'ennui à des kilomètres, ce type ! La jalousie lui ne donnait pas les idées bien claires et il savait pertinemment que son passé n'était pas aussi glorieux. Il se demandait même comment il avait ou tenir deux années entières avec Meredith ou même trois ans avec Gina. Lui aussi avait fait des erreurs , et la plus grande , son plus grand regret, c'est de n'avoir pas su retenir la femme qu'il aimait vraiment.

Alors à cet instant avec elle, il voulait juste parler de tout et de rien c'est réellement prendre en compte ce satané Will Sorenson qui débarquait à un moment mal choisi pour Kate et lui. Ils n'avaient toujours pas discuter, elle ne savait toujours pas à quel point il s'en voulait et pire que tout, il avait la désagréable impression qu'il allait la perdre à nouveau. Qu'elle allait replongé dans son ancienne histoire et qu'il devrait juste regarder encore une fois l'amour de sa vie avec un autre homme.

Le coeur brisé, il tentait par l'humour lui faire comprendre que cet agent n'était pas bon pour elle.

\- Eh c'est pas bien tout ça ?  
\- C'est toi en masculin ! Le Yin a besoin du Yang, pas d'un autre Yin. Yin-Yang c'est l'harmonie, Yin-Yin c'est le nom d'un panda .  
\- N'importe quoi, soupira-t-elle, déposant ses affaires sur son bureau alors qu'il s'installait sur la chaise près d'elle, qu'il avait élue comme sienne.  
\- D'ailleurs, tout est prévisible avec ce genre d'homme, ajouta Rick pour défendre, l'air de rien, la team Castle.  
\- C'est sûr que lui, je ne le retrouverai pas nu sur un cheval  
\- Tu vois ? Tu t'ennuierais. Tiens d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que vous vous êtes rencontrés au détour d'une enquête  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de mal avec ça ?  
\- Rien. Beaucoup de personnes se trouvent sur leur lieu de travail, mais je ne sais pas. Avec le métier que tu fais, je trouve triste que tu ne puisses pas t'aérer l'esprit le soir...t'échapper de toutes les horreurs que tu vois la journée.  
\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…..pour nous, rectifia-t-elle, en le regardant sensuellement, voyant là une opportunité pour le remettre à sa place. Pour m'aérer l'esprit…..il savait y faire.…vraiment, je me souviens de la fois où il m'a carrément prise sur….  
\- Stop ! gémit-il, blanc comme un linge alors qu'elle observait quelques secondes avant de rire devant sa mine.  
\- Tu es tellement facile !

Muet comme une carpe, il ne faisait qu'ouvrir la bouche et la fermer, en ayant des images de Kate et de Mr muscle en tête, ce qui lui retournait l'estomac.  
Souriant devant son manque d'éloquence, elle lui déclara, amusée :

\- Alors le chat a mangé ta langue…chaton ?  
\- Arrête avec ce surnom  
\- Quoi ? Je l'aime bien  
\- Non, tu le fais exprès pour m'agacer, comme la fois ou tu m'as appelé Ricky pendant un mois après avoir attendu Dobra Dobkins me nommer ainsi.  
\- Tu as raison….mais j'adore ça…t'agacer, rit-elle. J'aime ça autant que tu aimes le fait de me faire sortir de mes gonds  
\- Je n'aime pas te sortir de tes gonds, se défendit Rick, en souriant  
\- Non ?  
\- Non….. en fait… un peu, si…  
\- Tu vois. Tu….  
\- Alors papa et maman s'amusent ? les interrompit Javier , un dossier à la main , suivi de Ryan, se postant juste devant le bureau de Beckett pour les observer de plus près  
\- Papa et maman ? répéta Kate, surprise  
\- Oui. Etant donnée la nature de votre histoire…enfin, c'est quoi votre histoire ? Amis d'enfance? Amis avec avantage ?  
\- Quoi ! Non! fit, outrée, Beckett  
\- Ben moi, je serais pas contre….je veux dire pour "amis d'enfance", pas pour l'autre...quoi que, je...non laisser tomber, toussota Castle devant le regard noir de Kate  
\- En tout cas, on s'est dit que « papa et maman » vous allaient comme un gant.  
\- Ah ah, très drôle, Tu as vu Beckett, ils sont aussi drôles que moi  
\- J'en ai de la chance, hein ? marmonna-t-elle, se levant pour noter le nom de la petite Candela sur le tableau blanc, et commencer par la même occasion ses investigations. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie….on va bosser un peu « les enfants » sinon vous serez privés de goûter…  
\- Oh,oh…..elle vous a bien eus, s'amusa Castle, alors que Kate levait les yeux au ciel.  
\- Alors ? ….Qu'est-ce qu'on a sur les parents ? …..Ryan ?

Toussotant en prenant son dossier pour le lire à haute voix, Ryan s'avança vers tout le monde, et déclara dans son costume gris et sa cravate bleu flamboyante:

\- Teresa et Alfred Candela mariés depuis 10 ans, un enfant, Angela Candela  
\- Oh ! Oh ! mes yeux ! s'exclama Rick en reculant de quelques pas, tout en clignant de l'oeil, ce qui interpella Kate et les gars.  
\- Castle ? Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui, oui, pardon. C'est la cravate de Ryan, elle m'a prise par surprise.

A sa remarque, ils rirent tous les trois alors que Kévin observait sa cravate bleue affublée de quelques ronds de couleurs.

\- Ok, allez-y, faites-vous plaisir. C'est un cadeau de ma petite-amie  
\- Ta petite-amie ? ricana Javier  
\- Ça fait deux semaines qu'on est ensemble  
\- Ouh….deux semaines, c'est les noces de papier ou de soie ?  
\- Moi, je dirais les noces de petit toutou, rétorqua Rick  
\- Ouais, ouais , d'accord. Moquez-vous, mais moi au moins j'ai une vie en dehors de ces murs. On ne peut pas en dire autant de vous trois.  
\- Sérieux ? C'est ça ta ligne de défense ? s'amusa Espo. Tu sais très bien que niveau nanas, je ne suis pas en manque, sans parler de Mr page six ,qui a à son bras, une nouvelle blonde chaque semaine et Beckett…..ben…., balbutia soudainement l'hispanique en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire de sa supérieure.

Il savait très bien que Kate n'était pas des plus encline à discuter sur sa vie privée, mais du peu qu'il connaissait , il savait que tout son temps était occupé pour le boulot, et uniquement le boulot. Empétré dans la situation, il vit Ryan sourire alors que Kate fronçait les sourcils, prête à l'abattre d'ici quelques secondes .

Elle savait pertinemment que sa vie n'avait rien de transcendant, sortie de ces murs. Elle était solitaire et maussade sur ses heures de repos. Elle préférait lire ou courir seule dans le parc plutôt que d'essayer de construire une relation avec quelqu'un . Mais ce qui l'énervait en ce moment, c'était de rendre ça public aux yeux de Castl,e alors qu'on venait tout juste de lui rappeler que Mr le playboy n'avait pas les mêmes problèmes d'attachement qu'elle.

Frustrée, elle observa Esposito blêmir alors que Ryan rajoutait, tout heureux, devant un Rick embêté :

\- Quoi, Beckett ?  
\- Et bien….Beckett….  
\- Peut-on se concentrer sur l'affaire ? Ou dois-je encore faire tout le boulot ? s'agaça Kate en mettant les mains sur ses hanches  
\- Oui, oui, toussota Javier, qui prit le dossier des mains de Ryan pour continuer le compte rendu. Alors, Angela Candela, deux ans…adoptée.  
\- Adoptée ? répéta Kate intriguée  
\- Y a deux ans. La maman, Térésa, dirige une société d'investissement, le père est un peintre sans envergure, de temps en temps, il arrive à exposer à Chelsea. C'est lui qui reste avec la petite.  
\- Très bien, soupira Kate, en se penchant sur son bureau pour récupérer un papier. Voici la liste de toutes les personnes qui ont accès à l'appartement, baby-sitter , femmes de ménages, concierge , il faut croiser ces infos avec le fichier des délinquants sexuels, il y en a peut-être un qui n'est pas clair dans le lot.  
\- Vous croyez qu'un pédophile aurait prévu l'enlèvement de la petite de l'intérieur de la maison? déglutit Ryan  
\- D'après le père, il n'avait pas changé ses habitudes ce matin, alors soit notre ravisseur a eu beaucoup de chance, soit il les connaissait, assura Kate en décrochant à son téléphone. Beckett ? Très bien j'arrive tout de suite. On laisse tomber la liste des pédophiles, ils viennent de recevoir une demande de rançon, soupira Kate sous les yeux attentifs de Castle.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

\- Nous avons votre fille, fit la voix brouillée du ravisseur d'Angela .

Ils venaient d'arriver chez la petite fille, et Rick se sentait déjà mal à l'aise. L'idée d'imaginer cet enfant de deux ans, terrorisée et loin de chez elle, frappait trop de près pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à repousser l'idée que ça pourrait être Alexis , qu'il pourrait un jour vivre le même calvaire que la famille Candela.

Assis dans un coin de la salle à manger, il observait Kate écouter l'enregistrement, fait plus tôt, du ravisseur, en compagnie des parents et de Sorenson. Déglutissant en entendant la mère demander de laisser tranquille son bébé, il sentit la nausée lui prendre.

Les yeux au sol, il se demandait encore pourquoi il était là ? Pourquoi il n'allait pas plutôt rejoindre sa fille au loft pour une nouvelle partie à 100 points, quand il entendit la question désespérée du père de la petite :

\- Je veux bien leur donner tout ce qu'on a, mais …. Est-ce qu'on va être sûrs de la récupérer ?  
\- Il faut garder espoir. Imaginez le jour où votre petite fille passera à nouveau cette porte, saine et sauve. En ce moment, elle compte sur vous, sur votre foi et votre force, déclara Sorenson, alors que Rick se levait pour sortir sans un bruit hors de l'appartement.

Cette réponse voulait tout dire et rien dire en même temps. C'était un « je ne sais pas »… un « je ne sais pas » qu'il ne pouvait pas tolérer quand il s'agissait de la sécurité de cette petite fille de deux ans. Tapant rageusement sur un caillou , il soupirait quand il entendit de la voix de Sorenson, derrière lui, lui demander sur un ton taquin et hautain :

\- Alors on a déjà du mal à faire face ?

Devant sa réplique sarcastique, Rick se retourna pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient seul à seul. Ne souhaitant pas donner une raison de plus à Beckett de lui en vouloir en ce moment , il répondit gentiment et sur un ton courtois :

\- Vous enquêtez souvent sur les enlèvements ? Vous semblez savoir ce qu'il faut dire.  
\- Je sais surtout garder une situation en main et contrôler mes émotions. Je n'ai pas besoin de fuir dehors quand la situation me dérange.

Prenant ce nouveau taquet pour sa part, Rick serra les poings dans les poches, et lui rétorqua sur le même ton ironique :

\- Vous avez exigé que votre ex fasse partie de l'équipe des enquêteurs, c'est curieux de la part de quelqu'un qui contrôle ses émotions.  
\- J'ai demandé Beckett parce que c'est la meilleure dans cette ville  
\- Pas parce que vous vouliez la revoir ?

Souriant devant l'audace de l'écrivain, Will s'avança de quelques pas pour le toiser de la tête au pied et lui demanda :

\- Et vous Castle ? Vous êtes à quoi ? 20 Best-sellers  
\- Oh, plutôt 26 mais on s'en moque  
\- Pourquoi ce désir de suivre un vrai flic ?  
\- Pour ne pas créer un énième monsieur muscle à lunettes noires  
\- Avec tous les flics, bedonnants et chauves de la ville, vous êtes tombé sur Beckett ? Quelle chance, sourit Sorenson  
\- C'est peut-être un signe  
\- Hum…ou simplement les regrets d'un jeune ado boutonneux qui a laissé passer sa chance

Fronçant les sourcils, Rick ingurgita ce nouvel affront en se rendant compte que Will Sorenson en savait plus à son sujet sur lui et Kate qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce constat le blessa un peu plus. Il avait espéré avoir été le petit jardin secret de Kate, mais apparemment il avait tort. Ce monsieur muscle non-boutonneux était au courant de leur histoire…. mais connaissait-il toute l'histoire ?

Inspirant tranquillement pour garder son calme, il allait répliquer quand Kate sortit de l'immeuble pour les interpeller tous les deux :

\- La sœur de Mme Candela va arriver. Elle est expert comptable, c'est elle qui va débloquer les fonds pour la rançon ….il y a un souci ? demanda Beckett en les observant, chacun côte à côte en train de se fusiller du regard  
\- Non, répondirent tous les deux instantanément, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.  
\- Ok…..alors Me Candela se rappelle d'un employé qu'elle a renvoyé, et qui lui a ensuite envoyé des lettres de menaces. Il se plaint que sa vie a été détruite de sa faute. Son mariage et même la garde de sa fille. Cette affaire remonte à quatre mois, mais ça vaut peut-être le coup d'essayer, non ? proposa Kate, qui ne croyait guère la réponse des deux hommes qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Elle se doutait bien que la discussion qu'elle venait d'interrompre était toute sauf cordiale, que le principal sujet de conversation devait être elle, mais pour le moment, tout ce qui l'importait c'était la vie de cette petite fille.

Observant Will et Rick un instant, elle entendit Sorenson déclarer :

\- Envoyons une patrouille pour l'emmener au poste  
\- Ce n'est pas lui, rétorqua Rick, en observant Kate d'une façon tellement tendre qu'elle baissa le regard  
\- Vous êtes médium en plus ?  
\- Si c'était vraiment lui, il aurait tout fait pour minimiser sa haine contre son ex patronne, et non pas le contraire.  
\- Vos livres ne font pas de vous un criminologue, continua Sorenson sur le même ton hautain, ce qui agaça Castle  
\- Et moi je n'ai pas besoin de regarder la météo pour voir que le ciel est bleu  
\- Eh bien, vous…..  
\- Oh ça suffit tout le monde ! s'excéda Kate devant leur joute puérile. Pourquoi ne pas baisser vos pantalons et faire la comparaison, qu'on en finisse !  
\- Moi je suis partant, sourit Rick.

Il était à deux doigts de rajouter : 'ou fais fonctionner ta mémoire et dis-nous qui est le plus monté » quand elle rajouta :

\- On ne sait pas qui a fait le coup. Peut-être cet employé ou peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, mais quand il s'agit d'un enfant, on ne néglige aucune piste ! On doit être sûr à 100%.Maintenant Will et moi on va partir interroger le suspect.  
\- Heu… et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ? fit-il, penaud, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient déjà tous les deux .

A sa phrase, Kate déglutit, fit demi-tour pour se positionner juste devant lui, et lui murmura :

\- Rentre chez toi, prends Alexis dans tes bras et profite de ta fille.  
\- Mais je….  
\- Tu as besoin de ça. Je t'ai vu pendant la bande son. Rentre chez toi, Rick. On se voit demain.

Son ton n'était pas incendiaire ou même rancunier, il était plutôt préoccupé et amical. Ne voulant pas pousser sa chance et l'exaspérer un plus, il hocha de la tête et lui répondit :

\- D'accord mais en cas de besoin, je suis là…..même pour discuter  
\- Ok  
\- Ok

Et sans un autre mot de sa part, Kate repartit en direction de Will. Elle s'en voulait de le mettre ainsi à l'écart de l'enquête, mais elle avait besoin de temps et d'espace . Elle savait aussi que l'enquête l'affectait beaucoup, et elle souhaitait par ce biais lui permettre de joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Regardant Will lui sourire, Kate mit ses mains dans ses poches, et soupira en pensant que rien ne pouvait être simple dans sa vie.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Debout dans la salle de pause, elle faisait tournoyer sa cuillère dans son capuccino, tout en repensant à sa journée. La piste de l'ex employé insatisfait avait été un total échec, et ils s'étaient replongés en vain dans l'enquête. Il était plus de dix neuf heures maintenant, et ils n'avaient aucune piste, aucun suspect, nada.

Agacée et anxieuse au sujet de la petite Angela , Kate ruminait dans son coin, en observant en fronçant les sourcils son téléphone. Depuis qu'elle avait renvoyé Rick chez lui en début d'après midi , elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Pas un coup de fil , ni un message, et ça l'énervait quelque peu. Elle était jalouse….réellement jalouse. Elle s'imaginait une tonne de scénario où Rick et sa brioche au beurre profitaient pleinement de cette journée.

Soupirant en se fustigeant elle-même de cette situation, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Depuis deux jours , Castle n'avait pas cessé de réclamer une explication et elle n'avait fait que fuir . Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui en voulait autant de faire sa vie, alors qu'elle n'était même pas prête à lui donner une seconde chance.

Perdue dans ses songes, elle en fut sortie par la voix de Will qui lui murmura, dos à elle :

\- Tu peux me faire un café aussi ?

Elle sursauta à la proximité qui les liait. Bloquée entre le plan de travail et Sorenson, elle se retourna et lui déclara sans le lâcher du regard :

\- Tu m'as prise pour ton barista personnelle ?  
\- Non…..pour une amie qui m'a manqué, avoua-t-il en lui souriant, sans interrompre leur connexion charnelle.

Perdue dans son regard, dans ses effluves de parfum , Kate le contempla quelques secondes en se remémorant leur dernier échange. Il était venu la retrouver chez elle pour une soirée TV, et entre la pizza et le dessert, il lui avait annoncé qu'il était promu à Boston, et qu'il quitterait New-York sous peu. Elle se souvint encore du choc de cette annonce qui était venue sans le moindre remord de son côté à lui. Après six mois de relation c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Un emploi et un ultimatum….viens avec moi ou reste .

Sentant son regard s'attarder sur ses lèvres, elle sortit de sa rêverie alors qu'il lui demandait en murmurant :

\- Il te plaît toujours ?  
\- Qui ça ? soupira Kate  
\- Rick Castle. Il te plaît toujours ?

Kate en avait que très peu révélé sur sa relation avec Rick. Elle préférait entretenir ce petit jardin secret pour elle. Elle avait seulement évoqué à Will qu'elle connaissait l'auteur, qu'ils avaient été voisins étant enfants, et qu'à un moment donné, ils auraient pu être plus mais que la vie les avaient éloignés. Elle n'avait rien révélé de la nature exacte de sa relation avec Rick. Seulement Will n'était pas idiot, il avait pu voir avec quelle ferveur, Kate lisait et relisait les livres de cet auteur, combien elle était prête à attendre pour un autographe de sa part, pour se dégonfler à la dernière minute. Il n'avait jamais eu une réponse claire et honnête de sa part, mais il savait au plus profond de lui-même que Rick Castle avait été tout, sauf un simple voisin pour Beckett.

\- Toujours ? Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un auteur que je lis et qui me suit dorénavant pour son nouveau bouquin, nia Kate  
\- Je vois….tu en es toujours là  
\- Toujours là ?  
\- A nier ce que tu ressens pour ce type  
\- Je ne ressens rien pour lui, se défendit Beckett, en se décalant assez pour éloigner leur corps l'un de l'autre.

Souriant devant l'obstination avec laquelle elle s'acharnait à nier , Will la contempla avec tendresse. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique , toujours aussi maligne et toujours aussi têtue. Il l'observa encore quelques secondes avant de lui avouer honteusement :

\- J'avais l'intention de t'appeler, mais à chaque fois que j'ai pris le téléphone , je l'ai reposé  
\- Oui, tu as toujours eu l'intention de faire beaucoup de choses, soupira Beckett en s'adossant au mur de la salle de pause, sans le lâcher du regard. C'est pour ça que tu es parti, tu te souviens ?  
\- Boston était une belle opportunité  
\- Oh, je dis pas le contraire….je dis simplement que c'était un choix, qui ne m'en laissait aucun à moi.  
\- Tu aurais dû venir  
\- Et pour faire quoi ? Rejoindre la police de Boston ? Pour ça, pour qu'on t'envoie à Phoenix, puis Cleveland, et pour finalement pour que tu remettes les pied à New-York…..je t'en prie, on sait tous les deux que c'est comme ça. C'est la vie .  
\- C'est vrai….mais tu me manques, ajouta Will, en se positionnant une nouvelle devant elle. Ce qu'on a partagé…..les week-end au parc, ces patins à glace avec ces néons ridicules au Rockefeller Center  
\- Je te signale que ces patins à glace étaient trop cool, sourit Kate en se replongeant dans ces doux souvenirs d'eux deux.

Doucement Sorenson s'avança un peu plus d'elle, et la bloqua une nouvelle entre son corps et le mur, sans la lâcher des yeux, il lui murmura en lui prenant le visage :

\- Les patins à glace , je m'en fiche  
\- Will, je…

Sa réplique se perdit sous les lèvres de son ex petit-ami. Le baiser était doux, tendre mais sonnait tellement faux pour elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser était : Rick Castle. Sentant que son partenaire réclamait l'entrée de sa bouche, elle le repoussa gentiment d'une main sur le torse, et avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas recommencer une histoire avec lui, elle fut interrompue par la voix de Rick qui les fit sursauter tous les deux :

\- Je croyais que les flics et les fédéraux ne pouvaient pas se voir. C'est vrai qu'on appelle New-York la ville qui ne dort jamais, mais maintenant , je sais pourquoi  
\- On était juste….  
\- Deux adultes consentants, la coupa Rick avec un sourire au visage.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle vit que ses yeux disaient une toute autre histoire. Il était en colère, il était jaloux et il se sentait blessé. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, elle lui dit, pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation :

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de rentrer chez toi  
\- Hum et je vois pourquoi maintenant, répliqua-t-il avant de lancer amèrement: Je suis rentré chez moi, seulement ma mère m'a ouvert les yeux sur l'enquête  
\- Vous habitez avec maman ? se moqua Will, prompt à dénigrer Rick dès qu'il le pouvait  
\- Oui comme un vrai petit pois, répliqua Rick, avant de donner toute son attention à Kate sans tenir compte de sa colère envers elle. Ce qu'on a oublié , c'est que Algela a été adoptée.  
\- Et alors ? Soupira Kate, qui avait l'impression de l'avoir trahi, ce qui l'agaçait un peu plus  
\- Alors avant de donner son bébé biologique à ses parents adoptifs, la maman a le droit d'accès au dossier les concernant. Notamment la capacité à élever l'enfant  
\- Leurs ressources financières, sourit Beckett, qui comprenait où Rick voulait en venir  
\- Hum , hum  
\- On ne va pas gâcher un temps précieux parce qu'Hercule Poirot s'est soudain réincarné ? se moqua Will, qui détestait la façon dont Kate contemplait Rick à cet instant.  
\- C'est censé être une insulte ? Hercule Poirot a réussi toutes ses enquêtes…..lui !...d'accord, alors écoutez, et en plus je te cite, ajouta-t-il en observant à nouveau Kate. « Quand il s'agit d'un enfant, on doit être sûrs à 100%, ce qu'on croit savoir, il faut le remettre en question. »

Fascinée par la façon avec laquelle il semblait écouter chacune de ses paroles , Kate se fit la réflexion que, peut-être, cette allure de playboy qu'il se donnait n'était qu'une façade, que peut-être son ami d'enfance n'avait pas totalement changé à cause de l'argent de la célébrité. Peut-être qu'il se souciait réellement de ce travail qu'il faisait auprès d'elle.

Se mordant la joue intérieure pour ne pas montrer son sourire, elle regarda Will et lui déclara :

\- Trouve moi la mère biologique  
\- Mais….  
\- On a aucune piste….. il en a une.

Son ton était dur et sans appel. La voyant déterminée comme jamais, il dévisagea Rick avant de partir de la salle de pause en répondant :

\- Je vais la chercher.

La porte claqua ensuite pour laisser Beckett et Castle seule à seul. Heureux d'avoir agacé Mr Muscle et d'avoir convaincu Kate que son raisonnement pouvait être bon , Rick sourit en lui déclarant taquin :

\- On dirait que Yin-Yin est énervé  
\- Arrête donc de l'appeler ainsi, sourit-elle en pensant à cette histoire de panda, avant de retourner prendre son capuccino sur le plan de travail.

Sans un mot, il observa ajouter ses deux doses de vanille . Chacun de ses gestes était mesuré, chaque expression de son visage étaient étudiée de près par Castle. Les mains dans ses poches, il marmonna une sorte d'excuse pour avoir interrompu son baiser :

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir….. interrompu votre moment  
\- Ce n'est rien, soupira-t-elle , toujours dos à lui avant de souffler sur son latte.  
\- Tu es sûre ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air de…..  
\- Castle, pourrait-on simplement ne pas en parler ?

Elle n'avait pas réellement envie de s'étaler sur ce baiser, qu'elle allait repousser parce qu'elle pensait à lui . Elle ne souhaitait pas entrer dans ce genre de conversation. C'était trop dangereux.

Déçu qu'elle fuie un nouveau sujet de conversation qui se porte sur autre chose que sa vie professionnelle, Rick soupira en se dirigeant vers la sortie, et lui demanda :

\- Tu sais, je le pensais  
\- Quoi donc ? répondit, surprise, Kate en se tournant pour l'observer  
\- Tu me manques, mon amie me manque. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, on discutait de tout..et maintenant….j'ai l'impression de marcher sur des œufs. Kate…si tu ne me veux pas près de toi, si tu ne veux pas de moi ici, dis-le-moi et je partirai.. .

Prise au dépourvu par sa question, elle sentit la nausée la prendre à l'idée de le voir partir à nouveau. La gorge nouée, le cœur tambourinant , elle lui rétorqua en déglutissant :

\- Je croyais que tu avais un livre à écrire  
\- Ça n'a jamais été pour le livre, tu devrais le savoir, non ? sourit-il, peiné, la main sur la porte. Alors voilà…je vais t'aider sur cette enquête, et si à la fin , tu ne veux pas de moi, je partirai.  
\- Tu partiras ? Parce que je ne veux simplement pas discuter de mon baiser avec Will? cracha-t-elle, tout aussi peinée que lui  
\- Non…..parce que tu as construit un mur entre nous…. J'ai réellement l'impression que tu ne me veux pas ici. Je n'ai jamais voulu m'imposer…. ;je voulais juste…..je voulais juste…  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Que je te saute dans les bras ? Que j'oublie tout de …..  
\- Non….je voulais juste mon amie...  
\- Ton amie ? répéta-t-elle en le dévisageant  
\- Oui...tu étais ma meilleure amie. Tu étais la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, il n'y a pas si longtemps...Kate , je prendrai n'importe quelle place que tu m'accorderas dans ta vie. Mais je veux que cette place que tu m'octroies, elle soit désirée et non imposée. J'aimerais être tellement plus qu'un simple ami , mais….

Les mots de Rick furet interrompus devant l'arrivée de Sorenson, qui le bouscula quelque peu en ouvrant la porte . Sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, Will entra dans la pièce en observant Kate au bord des larmes, et lui indiqua, sans tenir compte de Rick :

\- La mère biologique est en chemin. Tu l'interroges avec moi ?  
\- Je…oui, balbutia-t-elle, en se retournant pour jeter son Cappuccino et inspirer un grand coup.

« J'aimerais être tellement plus qu'un simple ami…. » , elle aurait aimé connaitre la fin de cette phrase. Elle aurait aimé connaitre les véritables sentiments de Rick. " J'aimerais être à nouveau ton meilleur ami ? " ou " J'aimerai être ton petit-ami...j'aimerai une seconde chance?"

Il n'était pas là pour le livre, il était là pour elle…Mon dieu comment avait-il pu dire tout ceci au milieu d'une enquête et en plein poste? Comment pouvait-elle répondre à ces demandes, alors qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle désirait? Elle le voulait près d'elle...mais pouvait-elle effacer sa jalousie pour reconstruire une amitié ?

Les mains tremblantes, elle entendit Castle déclarer sur un ton qui lui brisa un peu plus le coeur, avant de sortir de la salle de pause :

\- Je vais rejoindre les gars, voir s'ils ont besoin d'aide. On se voit plus tard...pour l'enquête.

Elle hocha simplement la tête sans se retourner, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix à cet instant. Elle l'aimait...plus que tout..mais elle avait tellement peur ...tellement peur de lui faire confiance avec son coeur, qu'elle préféra rester muette en tentant de garder ses pulsations cardiaques sous contrôle. Fermant les yeux, elle inspira quelques secondes, avant que Will lui déclare :

\- Tu es prête ?  
\- Oui, oui…. j'arrive, je te rejoins dans ...deux minutes.

* * *

 _ **Julie91: Oui,la scène du baiser là blesser mais pour une fois, il s'est jeté à l'eau. La balle est dans le camp de Kate maintenant. Alors que va-t-elle faire? ou dire?**_

 _ **Guest1: Oui, un nouveau chapitre. Une semaine de vacances, ça aide pour trouver du temps pour l'écriture. Bon dimanche!**_

 _ **Sarha: Alors Kate va-t-elle choisir Will? Castle ? Ou personne ?**_

 _ **Pau974: Oui moi aussi, j'aime que Johanna a aidé Rick aussi dans ses écrits. On va en apprendre un peu plus sur Jim dans les prochains chapitre.**_

 _ **chrisfancaskett: Oui, un petit clin d'oeil à tout vos pseudos ^^**_

 _ **Babelle62: Elle l'a tenue à l'écart mais Rick ne la pas vue^^**_

 _ **CamilleD: Un chapitre sans flashback...peut-être le suivant**_

 _ **marion pc84: Oui, ils sont drôle ensemble étant enfant. J'aime aussi ce pan de leur vie**_

 _ **Caskett706: Je suis heureuse que ce clin d'oeil est plu^^**_

 _ **Torontosun: moi aussi? J'aime bien ces flash-back qui apporte un peu plus à l'histoire**_

 _ **blackwindow90legolas88: Alexis appelé Kate maman? Non, je ne pense pas que ça arrivera. Alexis à 10 ans, elle a déjà une maman.**_

 _ **caskettdensi77: Castle a lâché ce qu'il avait sûr le coeur, maintenant c'est à Kate de décider**_

 _ **Mb: Les vacances m'ont aidé à écrire^^**_

 _ **laetitialfw: Oui, ils sont frustrants mais en même temps c'est pour ça qu'on les aime, non ?**_

 _ **ben40550: Ils vont discuté, promis**_.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

* * *

L'interrogatoire de la mère biologique d'Angela Candela n'avait rien donné. Elle et le père de la fillette avaient un sérieux alibi.  
Il était plus de 21 heures et ils tournaient toujours en rond. Frustrée par cette journée qui ne menait qu'à des impasses, Kate ré-étudiait toutes les preuves une par une sur son bureau, alors que les gars, aidés de Rick, cherchaient une piste en rapport avec les délinquants sexuels.

Une main sur le front, son stylo en bouche qu'elle mordillait par agacement, Kate raturait chaque élément qui ne lui semblait pas percutant, quand une tasse de café, devant ses yeux, la surprit . Fermant les yeux , elle sentit le stress qu'elle ressentait depuis sa confrontation avec Rick culminer.

Il lui avait demandé ce qu'ils étaient, ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais surtout de conforter sa place ou non à ses côtés au preccint. L'enquête avait obnubilé toutes ses pensées, et quand elle aperçut le nectar devant elle , elle soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pour le moment aucune réponse à lui donner .

Toujours figée, elle sursauta au son de la voix de Will, et non celle de Rick :

\- Tu ne veux pas de mon café ?  
\- Non….si…..excuse-moi, soupira-t-elle, en l'observant s'installer sur la chaise de Castle à ses côtés.

Prenant sa tasse en main, elle inspira doucement et se laissa enivrer par cette délicieuse odeur, avant de demander à Sorenson s'il avait une piste :

\- Toujours rien. On devrait peut-être rentrer.  
\- On ne va pas se coucher tant que cette fillette n'est pas rentrée chez elle.  
\- Kate, on n'a aucune piste , on est éreintés. La scientifique est actuellement chez les Candela, ils auront peut-être un indice à nous donner, mais en attendant rien ne sert à s'épuiser inutilement. D'ailleurs, j'ai renvoyé toute l'équipe chez elle.  
\- Toute l'équipe ? Que veux-tu dire par toute l'équipe ? reprit-elle, en reculant sur sa chaise roulante, pour s'apercevoir que les gars enfilaient de leurs manteaux et que Rick n'était nulle part.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle le cherchait du regard, quand Will lui répondit en souriant, et fier de lui :

\- Il est rentré chez lui  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Castle. Je l'ai entendu dire quelque chose à propos de sa fille et de son ex-femme  
\- Je ne cherchais pas Castle, mentit-elle, en sentant son estomac se nouer à l'évocation de Meredith.

Comment avait-il pu partir sans un mot ? Comment avait-il pu lui tenir une telle tirade tout à l'heure, pour retourner auprès de cette rouquine ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote d'y croire encore ?

Fatiguée et énervée, elle se leva et enfila son manteau rouge sous les yeux contemplatifs de Will , qui laissait ses yeux vagabonder au gré du corps de Beckett, quand elle se stoppa et le réprimanda :

\- Tu veux peut-être une loupe ?  
\- Non…..mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de te regarder.  
\- Will, arrête ton baratin, et concentre-toi un peu plus sur l'affaire et un peu moins sur moi, siffla-t-elle excédée  
\- Kate, tu…..  
\- Et la prochaine fois que tu donnes l'autorisation à MON équipe de partir , je te ferai regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Ne pense pas que je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, surtout avec Castle, mais ton comportement de petit gamin a qui on a volé son joujou préféré commence à m'agacer. Si tu veux que je sois claire avec toi, je vais l'être, je ne suis pas intéressée pour un nouveau road trip entre des draps, alors si tu pouvais t'intéresser au plus important..c'est à dire à cet enfant qui a disparu, ce ne serait pas de refus !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle partit en direction de l'ascenseur sans un dernier regard pour lui . Elle commençait à être réellement agacée par tous ces enfantillages. Elle n'était pas un trophée à remporter et encore moins une fille d'une nuit. Fatiguée par la comportement de Will à son égard, elle soupira en se disant qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller faire un tour chez les Candela, et voir directement avec la police scientifique s'ils avaient une piste à lui suggérer .

Elle ne souhaitait pas passer toute sa soirée à ruminer sur cette enquête, et encore moins à penser à Rick. Ses mots l'avaient bouleversée, et elle avait besoin de temps pour les digérer, voire même les accepter.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Assis côte à côte devant la reine des neiges, Rick tentait de ne pas trop laisser ses pensées vagabonder. Il était rentrer depuis une heure, et Alexis n'avait pas arrêté de réclamer sa présence pour jouer ou simplement discuter.  
Seulement ce soir, il n'avait pas l'esprit à s'amuser. Il était contrarié, et même blessé par l'attitude de Kate. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait des torts dans leur relation, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait à le repousser avec autant de force, alors qu'elle lui avait avoué vouloir renouer avec lui à plusieurs reprises depuis ces dix années .

Le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec ce "Mr je sais tout",n'arrangeait guère les choses dans sa tête. Il pouvait très bien comprendre qu'elle était célibataire et qu'elle pouvait par conséquent embrasser qui bon lui semblait, mais une partie de lui….une grosse partie de lui avait du mal à digérer tout ça.

Il l'aimait….tellement. Il ne se souvenait pas d'un seul jour où il ne l'avait pas aimée, et la voir à nouveau batifoler sous ses yeux , lui rappela de trop nombreux souvenirs douloureux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en fut sorti par la petite voix d'Alexis qui lui demandait, attristée :

\- Papa ?  
\- Hum, citrouille  
\- Est-ce que c'est normal que j'aime être avec toi ?  
\- Normal ? C'est quoi c'est question, chérie ? sourit Rick en fronçant les sourcils  
\- Je veux dire….juste nous deux…..sans maman, déglutit péniblement la jeune rouquine, en culpabilisant déjà pour sa question.  
\- Heu..  
\- Je l'aime, tu sais…..je te le jure !  
\- Je sais que tu l'aimes, et j'en suis ravi  
\- Mais papa…elle me rend complètement folle  
\- Oui, c'est le rôle de la mère, rit Rick, devant son air outré  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Tu ne sais pas comment ma mère m'a rendu fou quand j'étais enfant. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter à tue-tête ses répliques shakespeariennes, de jour comme de nuit.  
\- Elle le fait toujours, sourit Alexis, qui adorait quand son père lui parlait de son enfance. Et la mère de Kate ? Elle était pareille ? Elle vous rendait fous tous les deux ?

Rick s'épanchait très peu sur le souvenir de Johanna. C'était un pan de sa vie trop douloureux. Ça lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait perdu : une mère et sa meilleure amie en même temps. Castle ne parlait donc pas de Kate ou Johanna, mais Martha…..Martha n'avait jamais rien caché de l'enfance de Richard à Alexis. Elle lui avait conté les nombreuses bêtises et fous- rires des deux adolescents.

Alexis avait toujours souhaité rencontrer Kate….elle avait toujours voulu poser un visage sur toutes ces histoires, et pouvoir le faire dorénavant enchantait et attisait la curiosité de la petite .

Souriant avec une certaine tristesse dans les yeux , Castle lui embrassa le front et lui chuchota, comme un doux secret :

\- Non…..Johanna Beckett était extraordinaire. Elle ne nous rendait pas fous, en tout cas pas moi. Elle était toujours à notre écoute.  
\- Elle avait l'air gentil  
\- Oui, elle l'était . Mais quand elle criait…elle pouvait être terrifiante, rit Rick en pensant à toutes les fois où il s'était caché derrière le dos de Kate, terrifié devant la fureur de l'avocate.  
\- J'aurais aimé la connaitre  
\- Moi aussi, mon ange, j'aurai aimé que tu la connaisses, et tu sais quoi ?  
\- Non ?  
\- Elle t'aurait adorée  
\- Tu penses ?  
\- Oh oui. J'en suis certain. Elle t'aurait aimée de tout son cœur, ma chérie, déglutit, le cœur brisé, Rick en repensant aux derniers mots de Johanna à son égard.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai avec toi. A chaque étape. »

\- En tout cas, reprit-il en soupirant. Au sujet de ta mère, je…  
\- J'aimerais juste que tout redevienne normal, marmonna la jeune fille  
\- Normal ?  
\- Oui. Maman à Los Angeles et nous trois avec gram's, au loft.  
\- Tu ne serais pas triste si ta mère repartait ? demanda Castle, qui pensait réellement devoir jongler avec Meredith sur la grande pomme, pour le bonheur de sa fille  
\- Non…..parce que c'est pas comme si je ne la reverrais jamais, tu vois ?  
\- Je vois  
\- Est-ce que je suis une vilaine personne si je souhaite que ma maman parte?….  
\- Non…non, chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Castle, en la voyant serrer dans ses bras Monkey Bonky, son singe en peluche.  
\- Ok, soupira, rassurée, la rouquine sous le regard intrigué de son père. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je…..heu…je vais devoir te laisser pour vérifier quelque chose  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Mère ! cria Rick, en se levant à la hâte avec le sourire aux lèvres  
\- Papa, tu vas bien ?  
\- Oh oui ! Tu viens de m'aider grandement. Toi et ton singe en peluche !

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Endormie avec une couverture sur une chaise, dans la chambre de la petite Angela, Kate avait sombré après avoir cherché en vain une nouvelle piste.  
La scientifique n'avait rien trouvé sur place, et après avoir interrogé une nouvelle fois la famille de l'enfant, Beckett avait fouillé la chambre de la petite, à la recherche de n'importe quel indice.  
Elle était épuisée et à bout de nerfs. Les mots de Rick tournaient en boucle et en boucle dans sa tête, et elle cherchait quelle réponse lui apporter quand ses yeux sombrèrent définitivement peu à après 23 heures.

C'est un léger de bruit de tiroir qui la tira des bras de morphée. Ouvrant les yeux péniblement, elle découvrit Castle , les mains dans la commode de la jeune Angela, en train d'en éplucher chaque recoin. Fronçant les sourcils, elle regarda la montre de son père, avant de lui demander en baillant:

\- Tu ne devrais pas être à la maison ?  
\- Oh… je t'ai réveillée, murmura-t-il, embêté, en se retournant pour s'attaquer au lit de la petite. Je suis désolé, rendors-toi.  
\- Rick, pourquoi n'es-tu pas à la maison à cette heure-ci, et pourquoi fouilles-tu cette chambre ?  
\- Figure-toi que je suis rentré chez moi , j'ai même regardé pour la centième fois Elsa construire son château de glace  
\- Elsa ? répéta Kate, perdue, en s'étirant sous les yeux attentifs de Rick, qui n'en perdait pas une miette  
\- Oui, Elsa, la reine des neiges , je te jure qu'Alexis a dû me faire voir ce dessin animé presque autant de fois que tu m'as forcé à regardé la petite sirène.  
\- N'importe quoi. Et puis Ariel était trop cool, sourit-elle, repensant à toutes ces après-midi DVD quand ils avaient une dizaine d'années.  
\- Cool ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de cool avec une femme recouverte d'écailles. Je veux dire, une femme avec du chocolat ou du caramel….oui, ça c'est cool, mais avec des…..  
\- Castle, tu te perds là, soupira-t-elle, ne souhaitant pas connaître tous les détails de sa vie intime  
\- Heu, oui… tu as raison. Si je suis ici, c'est grâce à Monkey Bonky  
\- Ok , là c'est moi qui suis perdue.  
\- Eh bien disons que Monkey Bonky est un peu le Chewbacca d'Alexis. Tiens, d'ailleurs, tu as toujours Chewbi ? demanda-t-il, intrigué, en se redressant sans la lâcher du regard.

Il s'était souvent demandé, au cours de ces dernières semaines, si Kate avait gardé la peluche qu'il lui avait offerte des années auparavant. Elle avait une grande place dans son cœur et il espérait qu'elle ne l'avais pas jetée comme elle l'avait fait avec leur amitié.

Un brin gênée, Kate passa une mèche derrière son oreille, ne voulant pas admettre à haute voix que la peluche en question se trouvait dans sa table de nuit, tout comme son dernier roman. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure , elle préféra lui rétorquer :

\- Chewbi n'est pas et n'a jamais été mon doudou  
\- Ton doudou ? Que c'est mignon, comme choix de mot , de la part d'un détective en homicide, pouffa-t-il  
\- Dis… tu es revenu juste pour m'agacer un peu plus ? siffla-t-elle, devant son air amusé. Parce qu'après être parti comme un voleur du commissariat , tu aurais pu t'abstenir de revenir pour me narguer ici , et….  
\- Je ne suis pas parti comme un voleur. Ton petit-ami nous a congédiés, et si je n'ai pas dit bonne nuit, c'est parce que tu semblais en grande conversation avec lui, je ne voulais pas déranger.  
\- Will n'est pas mon petit-ami, cracha-t-elle, énervée  
\- Ok, je rectifie ma phrase, « le mec qui partage ta salive nous a congédiés et… »  
\- Mon dieu, je pense que je vais t'abattre !  
\- Eh bien avant de m'abattre, tu devrais savoir que j'ai une piste, contrairement à ….  
\- Si tu dis encore que Will est …  
\- J'allais dire « Yin Yin », reprit-il, amusé, devant son regard noir.

Il adorait la sortir de ses gonds. Son visage avait la faculté de lui montrer une multitude d'expressions quand elle était contrariée, et puis c'était leur jeu à tous les deux depuis qu'ils étaient enfants…ils se titillaient à longueur de journée.

Sentant la migraine lui prendre la tête, Kate se massa les tempes et tenta de contrôler son énervement, avant de lui déclarer sur un ton las et fatigué :

\- Quelle est ta piste ? Le doudou d'Alexis ?  
\- Non…je suis à la recherche du Chewbi d'Angela. …Quand Alexis était petite, elle emmenait son doudou n'importe où où elle allait. Elle ne l'oubliait jamais. Comme toi avec Chewbi quand tu es allée à Standford.  
\- C'est toi qui m'a obligée à le prendre, avec ton laïus sur l'importance qu'il avait dans notre relation, reprit-elle, encore plus agacée par cette facilité avec laquelle il avait détourné le passé et la conversation.  
\- Oh, je t'en prie, depuis quand on t'oblige à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas ?

Fronçant les sourcils, en se levant pour le fusiller du regard, elle le vit lui sourire et s'avancer vers elle, en prenant une photo de la petite, pour lui murmurer :

\- Allez, j'arrête de t'embêter…..Regarde la photo, Kate…Angela le porte sur toutes les photos, fit-il en désignant du doigt un petit lapin blanc. Alors , il est où ? J'ai retourné la chambre et il n'est nulle part.  
\- Son ravisseur la connaissait si bien qu'il a pris le lapin avec lui ? chuchota, estomaquée, Beckett. Mais on a déjà vérifié les alibis de l'entourage des Candela. C'est pas les deux baby-sitters, ni la femme de ménage  
\- Mais qui a dit que toutes les baby-sitters étaient des adolescentes ? Parfois , on prend des proches pour garder l'enfant. Regarde Alexis, quand elle n'est pas avec moi c'est mère qui s'en occupe.  
\- Les grand- parents sont tous décédés, la famille plus proche de la petite est la sœur de la mère.… sa tante.  
\- Bingo ! sourit Rick, en déposant le cadre-photo sous les yeux admiratifs de Kate.

Elle avait passé sa soirée à retourner la chambre de la petite, et à aucun moment elle n'avait remarqué le détail du doudou. Sous le charme et l'implication de son ami sur cette affaire, elle lui sourit à nouveau , avant de le voir faire demi-tour vers la porte en lui déclarant :

\- On va vérifier ce que faisait « tata » au moment de l'enlèvement ?  
\- Oui….mais attends  
\- Oui ?  
\- A propos d'aujourd'hui, à propos de ce que tu m'as dit, balbutia-t-elle, soudainement mal à l'aise  
\- Hum  
\- Je suis désolée  
\- Désolée ?  
\- Je suis désolée si tu penses que ta place à mes côtés n'est pas désirée.  
\- Kate, je sais que le fait que Montgomery t'a imposé ma présence a dû d'agacer, en plus de…..  
\- Depuis quand m'impose-t-on quelque chose que je ne veux pas ? rétorqua-t-elle, en reprenant ses paroles  
\- Heu…..jamais  
\- Bonne réponse , sourit-t-elle, en l'observant lui sourire en retour. Ecoute, tu as raison , on devrait discuter de nos tensions si l'on veut retrouver un semblant d'amitié entre nous. Alors dès que l'enquête sera close, je te propose un hamburger chez Remy's.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être content que Beckett lui propose enfin de discuter, ou déçu qu'elle pose enfin un mot sur leur relation : amitié….Il avait espéré plus….il avait espéré que ses sentiments à son égard soient plus qu'une simple amitié.

Déglutissant devant sa requête, il hocha de la tête en la voyant perplexe devant son manque de réaction, et il lui répondit, en tentant de cacher sa déception :

\- Un hamburger sonne bien.  
\- Fais pas cette tête, je te laisserai tremper tes frites dans mon milkshake, répliqua Kate, en tentant de comprendre pourquoi il semblait peiné.

Elle avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Elle avait fait face à la situation en lui proposant une discussion, elle lui avait même avoué avoir besoin de lui à ses côtés. Fronçant les sourcils, cherchant en comprendre ce qui clochait , elle le vit simplement ouvrir la porte, et répondre avant de partir :

\- Seulement si tu le bois toujours à la fraise.

 **XXXXXXX**

La petite Angela Candela fut retrouvée dans la matinée dans un des nombreux appartements de sa tante, grâce à Castle.  
La mère de la petite souhaitait la garde exclusive de son enfant , après avoir démontré que le père n'était pas assez fiable pour s'en charger. Elle avait donc manigancé tout ce stratagème d'enlèvement avec sa sœur, au détriment de la petite et de son papa.

Heureuse et rassurée par la tournure de l'enquête, Kate terminait de mettre le point final dans son rapport, quand Will s'installa près d'elle et lui murmura :

\- Beau travail  
\- Merci….mais je n'ai rien fait. C'est Castle qui a trouvé la piste qui nous menait à l'enfant.  
\- La piste du doudou, tu veux rire ? sourit-il, hautain.  
\- Non . Je ne ris pas. S'il n'avait pas remarqué que le doudou manquait, on serait encore en train de chercher cette gamine.  
\- Peut-être ou…..on aurait envisagé d'enquêter sur la famille des Candela.

Le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds, Kate n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi imbu de sa personne, et aussi présomptueux ?

\- Alors je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être aller fêter ça quelque part ?  
\- Fêter quoi ? ton ignorance totale de l'enquête ? ton orgueil mal placé ? Ou à quel point tu peux être un idiot fini ? demanda-t-elle , estomaquée par son aplomb  
\- Il y a une époque où tu aimais mon orgueil mal placé, rétorqua-t-il, un brin vexé, en se levant sans la lâcher du regard  
\- Il y a une époque, je devais être une idiote finie moi aussi, claqua Kate  
\- Ok, comme tu veux. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, je te laisse aux bons soins de ton écrivaillon. Au fait ? Il sait à quel point tu aimes ses écrits ? demanda-t-il dédaigneusement ,en apercevant Castle arriver vers eux, l'air un peu penaud et déçu.

Complètement furieuse devant son attitude enfantine et puérile, Kate se leva en fermant son rapport, avant de lui siffler, sur un ton sans appel que comprit très vite Will :

\- Au revoir , agent Sorenson.

Sans un autre mot , son ex-petit-ami quitta le poste, sous le regard glacial de Beckett.

Rick, quant à lui, avait simplement ralenti le pas quand il avait vu, une nouvelle fois, "Mr beau sourire" faire les yeux doux à Kate. Il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver entre eux deux sans avoir rien à dire. L'affaire était close, il avait donc aucune raison de rester…aucune sauf…elle.

Il avait à cœur de discuter avec Kate, à cœur de crever cet abcès qui avait eu raison de dix années de leur amitié, à cœur d'accepter son retour dans sa vie en simple ami. Car après l'aveu de Beckett d'hier soir, Castle avait décidé de lui donner le temps et l'espace qu'elle désirait. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, et certainement pas la perdre à nouveau.

Alors après avoir offert un emploi à Meredith dans une nouvelle pièce de théâtre à Los Angeles, sans qu'elle sache qu'il en était l'investigateur, il avait repris le chemin du poste, en espérant pouvoir un jour conquérir le cœur de sa meilleure amie.

Perdu dans ses ruminations, il n'aperçut pas la sortie de Sorenson, et encore moins l'arrivée de Kate à ses côtés. Le dossier à la main, elle l'observait regarder au loin un mur. Souriant , elle lui mit une pichenette sur le nez, en lui déclarant :

\- Debout, la belle au bois dormant  
\- Aïe !  
\- Toujours aussi douillet  
\- Et toi , aussi brutale ! ronchonna-t-il, en se frottant le nez  
\- Arrête donc tes jérémiades. Tu es encore ici ?  
\- Je… oui…j'allais me faire un café , mentit Rick, en n'osant pas réclamer ce tête à tête qu'elle lui avait promis.

Lui souriant, elle hocha simplement de la tête, avant de lui répondre :

\- Laisse-moi déposer le dossier sur le bureau du Capitaine, et on pourra boire ce café à l'extérieur.  
\- Tu veux aller boire un café ? reprit-il, surpris  
\- Je….. oui…enfin sauf si tu préfères cet hamburger que je t'ai ….., balbutia-t-elle , en pensant qu'il avait peut-être d'autres projets.  
\- Sorenson risque de ne pas être content que….  
\- Premièrement, je n'ai pas besoin de la permission de Will pour sortir discuter avec un ami, et deuxièmement, je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre.  
\- Aucun ? fit béatement Rick  
\- Aucun….alors, partant pour ce milkshake et cet hamburger ?  
\- Oh oui ! sourit-il, en la voyant commencer à partir vers le bureau de Montgomery. Heu…dis-moi, Beckett, tu le prends toujours à la fraise, ton milkshake ? demanda Castle sur un ton inquiet à l'idée de ne pas recommencer leur rituel.

Amusée de le voir aussi perplexe sur le parfum de sa boisson, elle lui sourit, avant de lui chuchoter:

\- Toujours. Tu pourras encore mettre tes frites dans mon milkshake

\- Oh mon dieu...c'est d'un sexy quand tu dis ça, je m'imagine plein d'images dans ma tête, c'est coquin, Beckett, la taquina-t-il alors qu'elle lui souriait en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Ah oui? Pense ce que pourrais induire le mot "fallacieux" dans ta tête dans ce cas, répliqua-t-elle en le laissant la bouche ouverte alors qu'elle rentrait dans le bureau du capitaine.

* * *

 ** _Entre les révisions pour mes concours, le boulot et les enfants, je vous fait un petit coucou avec ce chapitre. Sorenson et Meredith sont sortit de l'image reste plus que notre Caskett et Rémy's. A très vite? Bon fin de semaine à tous._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16.**

* * *

Assis l'un en face de l'autre devant leur hamburger et leur boisson, Rick et Kate observaient avec malaise leur nourriture.  
Ils étaient tous les deux stressés par la conversation qui allait venir, et cherchaient, chacun de leur côté , les mots pour débuter cette explication .

Levant les yeux , elle tomba sur le regard craintif de Rick, qui déglutit aussitôt avant de remettre son attention sur son hamburger. Soupirant, elle lui murmura, en faisant tournoyer sa paille dans son milkshake :

\- Tu n'es pas très loquace  
\- Toi, non plus, sourit-il timidement à sa réplique  
\- Je….je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, avoua-t-elle, penaude  
\- Le commencement serait un bon début, je crois….je….je veux bien commencer, mais j'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose avant  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Ne fuis pas…je sais que tu vas être certainement furieuse ou outrée, ou je ne sais pas, argumenta-t-il devant son froncement de sourcils. Mais si on est là , c'est pour avancer, non ?  
\- Castle, soupira Kate, la boule au ventre en repensant à ce pan de sa vie qu'elle n'était pas prête à se remémorer à nouveau  
\- Non, Rick….ici, c'est juste Rick et Kate , d'accord ? ….On peut le faire , Kate, je te jure que…  
\- Ok…. promis….je ne fuirai pas, murmura-t-elle, en prenant sa serviette blanche entre les mains pour la triturer nerveusement, sous les yeux attendris de Castle.  
Il avait l'impression de la revoir à nouveau. Elle laissait tomber peu à peu cette image froide et distante de détective pour redevenir Kate…..Sa Kate, et cette constatation lui gonfla le cœur.  
\- Très bien…..alors, je vais te donner ma version de l'histoire, et tu me donneras la tienne  
\- Hum, gémit-elle, mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui avouer comment tout avait basculé après ce matin là .

Poussant son hamburger un peu plus loin, Castle s'essuya les mains avant de prendre un verre d'eau, et commença à raconter, avec hésitation et le cœur tambourinant :

\- J'ai appris la grossesse de Meredith quelques jours avant le nouvel an. Nous nous étions quelque peu disputés avant mon retour à la maison, et j'avais décidé de mettre fin à notre relation à la fin des vacances. Cette grossesse n'était pas prévue, et encore moins préméditée, la relation que j'avais avec elle…ce n'était pas sérieux, soupira-t-il  
\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à l'époque ? J'étais avec toi pendant ces vacances. On a passé énormément de temps ensemble, et tu n'as jamais rien dit.  
\- J'étais tellement heureux de te retrouver que je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Quand Meredith m'a téléphoné pour m'annoncer sa grossesse, j'ai été surpris et ensuite… terrorisé. J'étais complètement paniqué, je n'avais qu'une vingtaine d'années et je commençais ma carrière d'auteur….et je n'étais pas amoureux ,vraiment pas amoureux, avoua-t-il, avec un tel regard de tendresse et de regret à son égard, qu'elle baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
\- J'ai volé sur Phoenix et j'ai discuté avec elle. Le lendemain, on avait rendez-vous chez son gynécologue et tout s'est précipité. Je suis reparti avec une échographie d'Alexis, avec le son de son cœur qui battait et ….et je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Je ne pouvais pas tourner le dos à mon enfant, mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas me forcer à aimer sa mère, non ? ….. Je suis revenu à New-York, le temps que Meredith termine sa pièce de théâtre, et j'avais l'intention de t'en parler…seulement…..j'étais terrifié.  
\- De quoi ? soupira-t-elle  
\- De te perdre. Kate, on a jamais discuté des choses importantes dans notre relation, et je ne savais pas où…..  
\- Quelles choses ?  
\- Tellement de choses, soupira-t-il. On s'est embrassés et on n'en a jamais parlé, on s'est mariés et on n'en a jamais parlé, et cette après-midi là quand tu es partie pour Standford….j'ai cru que tu me disais de t'attendre. Je ne sais pas, j'avais espéré que mes sentiments à ton égard étaient partagés  
\- Tes sentiments à mon égard ? Et qu'as-tu fais de ces sentiments quand tu as batifolé avec ta brioche au beurre ? siffla-t-elle, énervée en comprenant qu'à l'époque, les mêmes sentiments les animaient. Si tu étais intérressé ou amoureux, pourquoi être sorti avec Meredith ? Cette après-midi là…..pour mon départ à Standford, je te disais de m'attendre !  
\- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit clairement ?  
\- Parce que…Parce que tu venais de quitter Kyra, tu allais devenir cet auteur riche et célèbre et je ne savais pas si tu m'aimais, ou si tu m'attendrais.  
\- J'aurais attendu…je voulais t'attendre, mais tu ne m'as jamais clairement dit « attends-moi » ou « reste avec moi ». La seule fois où tu as prononcé ces mots là, c'est cette nuit-là à l'hôtel.  
\- Alors quoi ? je dis "reste avec moi" et tu oublies ton enfant à naitre et ta copine ? Pire, tu oublies de m'en parler avant de me déshabiller, cracha-t-elle, peinée, en pensant à toutes ces années perdues et gâchées par les non-dits et les doutes.

Soupirant en fronçant les sourcils, il l'observa quelques secondes. Elle avait lâché cette serviette en papier qu'elle malmenait, et le dévisageait avec incompréhension et peine. Déglutissant, il se passa la main sur la nuque et murmura :

-J'ai essayé de t'arrêter, j'ai essayé de te dire que je voulais te parler mais…  
\- Tu aurais dû essayer plus fort  
\- Ok, peut-être que tu as raison, mais à l'époque…..Kate, j'avais perdu moi aussi Johanna, je n'étais pas bien, et tout ce que je voyais, c'était la femme que j'aimais me demander de lui faire oublier cette journée, et que tu le veuilles ou non, je voulais l'oublier aussi. Je voulais juste me blottir contre toi et oublier qu'on venait d'enterrer ta mère. Je voulais…..je te voulais juste. Je n'ai pas pensé à mal…je voulais juste t'aimer. Et pour une fois dans cette foutue relation, j'ai préféré me laisser guider par mes sentiments et non par mes craintes.  
\- Tu comptais de me le dire ? Soupira-t-elle  
\- Oui….bien sûr. Je ne voulais pas faire de toi mon vilain petit secret.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, alors ? demanda-t-elle, en passant ses mains entre ses cuisses comme pour se donner le courage d'entendre ses mots.  
\- Toi, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'est toi. Kate, je ne me souviens pas d'un jour où je ne t'ai pas aimée. J'ai voulu te le dire tellement de fois, mais à chaque fois, il y a avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un entre nous…. ou j'étais trop lâche. J'avais peur que mes sentiments ne soient pas partagés, et que tu t'éloignes de moi.  
\- Alors quoi ? On passe la nuit ensemble, et ensuite quoi, Rick ? Tu t'imaginais vraiment que j'aurais pu accepter te voir élever un enfant avec une autre ? Je n'avais que dix-neuf ans et tout mon monde venait de s'écrouler.  
\- Je n'avais que vingt ans et mon monde à moi aussi s'est écroulé. J'avais juste pensé…Je ne sais pas….j'avais espéré pouvoir avoir le choix, pouvoir avoir la fille que j'aime et ce bébé. Je ne voulais pas d'une vie avec Meredith….je voulais une vie avec toi.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu l'as demandée en mariage cinq mois après ,et, que tu l'as épousée, cracha-t-elle peinée en sentant son cœur se serrer.

Elle savait qu'elle était injuste avec lui, mais son explication lui donnait la nausée. Quand elle repensait à toutes les occasions qu'ils avaient laissées passer en pensant qu'ils avaient le temps, qu'ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre, elle avait envie de hurler ou de frapper sur quelque chose.

Baissant le regard pour cacher sa détresse, elle l'entendit lourdement soupirer, avant de lui murmurer, avec beaucoup de peine

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Je t'ai appelée, tu n'as jamais répondu, j'ai frappé chez toi, tu ne m'as jamais ouvert, je suis même resté une nuit sur ce satané perron à m'excuser en priant que tu m'entendes

A sa déclaration, elle ferma les yeux en sentant les larmes monter. Elle se souvenait très bien de tous ces moments , tous ces moments où elle avait voulu lui répondre, lui ouvrir, et à cette nuit-là….derrière sa porte, en pleurs, où elle l'entendait pleurer et s'excuser…..elle s'en souvenait très bien. Elle culpabilisait dorénavant d'avoir agi ainsi, mais la douleur de perdre sa mère, de voir son père jour après jour tomber un peu plus, l'avaient freinée, sans compter cette nuit qu'elle lui avait offerte avec tant d'amour et d'espoir, pour se sentir trahie et tellement seule par la suite.

Levant le regard, elle le vit, les yeux tout aussi rougis, lui chuchoter :

\- Je suppose que tu n'étais pas là ce soir-là  
\- J'étais là, avoua-t-elle, honteusement, en déglutissant devant son regard. Rick, je…..  
\- D'accord, murmura Castle, en la coupant pour baisser à son tour son regard afin de ne pas montrer à quel point elle le blessait à cet instant.  
Il savait pertinemment que cette discussion allait raviver d'anciennes blessures, que tout ceci serait difficile, mais il ne se doutait pas que cette conversation puisse le blesser encore plus qu'il ne l'était .

Kate, elle, se sentait démunie en face de lui, elle ne savait pas comment expliquer son silence cette nuit-là derrière cette porte, ou comment atténuer la douleur qu'elle entrevoyait dans ses yeux. Inspirant douloureusement, elle repensa à ce pan là de sa vie….

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle n'avait plus revu Rick. Quatre mois qu'elle s'efforçait de filtrer chaque appel ou chaque visite à l'improviste, quatre mois qu'elle jetait une à une les bouteilles vides que son père engloutissait._  
 _Plus les jours passaient et plus elle sombrait un peu plus. Chaque matin elle se levait en pleurs et chaque soir elle faisait de même ….. mais à chaque fois, ce n' était pas pour les même raisons._  
 _Le soir, elle se blottissait contre l'oreiller de sa mère et inhalait cette délicieuse odeur de vanille en entendant tituber son père…..chaque nuit, elle pleurait sa mère…ses sanglots s'étouffaient dans un murmure, et sa respiration était si douloureuse qu'elle pensait pouvoir mourir de chagrin. Chaque nuit, elle gémissait encore et encore le mot « maman »._

 _Mais le matin était différent…il était différent parce qu'il était pire. La nuit, quand elle arrivait à s'endormir, elle rêvait de la vie qu'elle avait autrefois, elle rêvait de cette nuit magique qu'elle avait passée avec Rick , de cette sensation de sécurité et d'amour qu'elle avait ressentie à chacune de ses caresses, de ses baisers…..mais quand les premiers rayons du soleil inondaient sa chambre, la réalité la rattrapait et la frappait encore plus violemment : elle avait perdu sa mère, elle ne reverrait jamais Rick, et son père….son père devait certainement cuver son whisky dans un coin de la maison. Elle était seule…et plus jamais elle se sentirait en sécurité, ou aimée._

 _Cela faisait quatre mois que sa vie était devenue un enfer, et une nuit, il était venu. Il avait frappé plusieurs fois, hurlé son nom encore et encore, jusqu'à qu'un voisin lui dise qu'il allait appeler la police._  
 _Elle avait la tête contre la porte, elle pleurait silencieusement, quand elle entendit un bruit sourd puis un gémissement :_

 _\- Je suis désolé…..si tu savais. Kate…Kate, laisse moi t'expliquer. Laisse moi une chance de réparer mes torts. Kate…..tu es tout ce qu'il me reste….. je t'aime…..je t'aime tellement que respirer sans toi est insupportable. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Kate….je suis désolé….ouvre-moi._

 _Son cœur s'était brisé encore un peu plus à ces mots, elle s'était laissée choir derrière cette porte pour se recroqueviller, alors qu'elle l'entendait encore et encore….il était resté toute la nuit et au petit matin, quand elle s'était réveillée, elle avait ouvert la porte pour s'excuser en retour mais il n'était plus là._

 _Pendant un moment elle avait pensé avoir rêvé mais quand elle avait baissé son regard sur le sol, elle avait trouvé son roman « sous une pluie de balles »…son tout premier roman. Il avait été enfin publié… et elle n'avait pas été là pour le voir, pour être à ses côtés._

 _Le visage en pleurs, les mains tremblantes, elle avait récupéré ce roman qui signifiait tant pour lui comme pour elle, et le serra contre son corps._

 _Le livre ne devait sortir que la semaine suivante, elle ne savait pas encore si elle irait l'acheter, elle ne savait pas si elle en aurait le courage tout simplement._

 _Le ventre noué, elle ouvrit la première page pour tomber sur la dédicace :_

 _«Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé. KB. Always »_

 _A la lecture de la dédicace , ses jambes la lâchèrent, et elle s'écroula au sol encore plus seule qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé la veille ._  
 _Il lui manquait…énormément….elle se devait de s'excuser aussi….les pleurs redoublèrent et dans cette abysse de tristesse dans lequel elle s'enfonçait jour après jour , elle décida de relever la tête et d'aller le voir._

 _ **Fin du Flashback.**_

\- Après cette nuit-là, j'ai décidé de venir te voir, avoua-t-elle en s'apercevant qu'elle l'avait blessé avec son aveu.  
\- Tu avais changé d'avis ? répondit Rick, avec ironie et amertume

Il avait toujours pensé que Kate n'était pas cette nuit-là, qu'elle ne serait pas aussi cruelle ou égoïste pour le laisser gémir sur son pallier jusqu'aux premières heures du matin, mais l'entendre lui avouer de vive voix qu'il avait tort , le blessa un peu plus qu'il ne l'était

\- Non, je n'avais pas changé d'avis…je voulais juste une explication. Je suis venue chez toi…dans ce grand loft que tu venais d'acheter et dont tous les journaux parlaient..…c'est là que j'ai rencontré ta jolie fiancée avec son joli petit ventre, se défendit Kate. Meredith m'a clairement dit que vous alliez vous marier pour donner une jolie petite famille, à la petite fille que vous attendiez. Elle m'a aussi dit que j'avais fait assez de mal à votre couple, et qu'il était temps de je m'éloigne une bonne fois pour toutes.  
\- Kate, soupira Rick tristement  
\- Alors je l'ai fait. Je suis partie. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Notre premier matin ensemble j'apprends que tu vas être père, et quand je suis prête à t'écouter, j'apprends que tu vas en épouser une autre ? Je pense que je me suis pris assez de claques de ta part en quelques mois.  
\- Je suis désolé…vraiment.

Baissant le regard pour retenir les larmes qui commençaient à monter au fur et à mesure de cette conversation, Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant son cœur se serrer un peu plus à chaque nouveau souvenir de ce temps-là. Inspirant, elle murmura avec beaucoup de trémolo dans la voix :

-Si tu ne l'aimais pas, pourquoi l'avoir épousée ?  
\- Tu n'étais plus là. J'ai tenté pendant des semaines de discuter avec toi mais quand j'ai vu que c'était réellement fini, j'ai décidé de faire ce qu'il y avait le mieux pour Alexis. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais, rumina Rick, en se souvenant avec quelle facilité Meredith l'avait trompé dans le lit conjugal. Je ne voulais pas que ma fille ait la même enfance que moi. Je voulais….je voulais lui offrir le genre d'enfance que tu avais eue, avec un père et une mère.

Relevant le visage à son explication, elle le vit lui aussi au bord des larmes. Hochant simplement de la tête , elle ajouta en déglutissant :

\- On a fait beaucoup d'erreur  
\- Hum  
\- Je…je ne sais pas comment faire pour recommencer. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour reprendre notre amitié. Rick, déglutit Beckett, en voyant son regard apeuré à l'idée qu'elle décide de mettre en terme à leur engagement plus que précaire. Rick, on a changé. Je ne suis plus la petite fille joviale et naïve, et tu n'es plus ce garçon peu sûr de lui et timide. On a changé, on a évolué de manière totalement différente. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour récupérer ce qu'on a perdu.  
\- Il suffit de ne rien faire, répondit Castle en hochant les épaules. Je pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de vouloir à tout prix retrouver ce qu'on a perdu. Tu as raison , on a évolué mais l'essentiel est toujours là, Kate.  
\- L'essentiel ?  
\- Toi et moi. …..Je pense qu'on devrait ré-apprendre à se connaitre.  
\- Comment ? souffla-t-elle, en le voyant si sûr de lui.  
\- En faisant découvrir à l'autre nos nouvelles passions, nos nouveaux souvenirs. On peut très bien ne jamais retrouver ce qu'on a perdu tout les deux, mais on peut très bien aussi trouver quelque chose de mieux.  
\- Alors quoi ? On va au ciné, à un ou deux match de baseball ensemble et le tour est joué ?  
\- Oui. En incluant aussi beaucoup de discussions.  
\- Un nouveau départ en somme ?  
\- Oui. On fait table rase du passé, et on apprend de nos erreurs, qu'en penses-tu ?

Le jaugeant du regard pendant quelques secondes, Kate réfléchit à son idée. Elle avait passé ces dix dernières années à regretter leur amitié, à culpabiliser de ne pas avoir pu lui donner une chance de s'expliquer. Alors suivre l'idée de Rick serait comme donner une seconde chance à leur relation…la seconde chance qu'ils avaient été incapables de se donner.

\- Alors….amis ? déglutit Castle, qui ne voulait pas trop en demander, de peur de la voir fuir.  
\- Amis, sourit Kate, en prenant une de ses frites pour la tremper dans son milkshake, avant de la lui tendre en signe de drapeau blanc.

Heureux, Rick ouvrit la bouche pour déguster sa patate à la fraise, avant de lui déclarer tout sourire :

\- Tu vas voir Kate, on va être extraordinaires à nouveau

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Samedi soir, 21 heures.**

-Alors, comment ça se passe entre toi et l'écrivain ? demanda Lanie en scrutant de la tête aux pieds son amie.

Kate venait tout juste d'arriver sur la scène de crime, vêtue d'un jean slim noir et d'une belle chemise blanche cintrée, ses cheveux ondulaient légèrement, mais ce qui n'échappa à l'œil aguerri de la légiste , c'était qu'elle avait un soupçon de maquillage, qui criait « rendez-vous ».

Levant le sourcil, comme pour lui démontrer qu'il ne servait à rien de nier, Kate la scruta légèrement et lui rétorqua, en examinant d'un œil la victime au sol :

\- Ça se passe bien. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ? Heu…il est déguisé ? Et c'est ces canines? grimaça-t-elle devant le corps étendu vers ses pieds  
\- Ça se passe bien ? Tu penses réellement que tu vas t'en tirer avec un "ça se passe bien" ? Girl, ça va faire six semaines que je te vois sourire à nouveau et te maquiller différemment, alors je veux savoir ce qui se passe…..s'il-te-plait, rajouta-t-elle, en la voyant arquer un sourcil  
\- Il ne se passe rien, dit-elle en haussant simplement les épaules. On a discuté, il y a six semaines et je te l'ai dit, on a décidé de se voir de temps en temps en dehors du boulot, et je te l'ai encore dit . Alors ça se passe bien. On dine avec Alexis et Martha, on se dispute parce qu'il triche toujours au poker, et on discute beaucoup, mais je ne maquille pas ou ne souris pas pour lui.  
\- Hum…hum, sourit Lanie, pas dupe sur les sentiments de Kate à l'égard de Rick.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Rien  
\- Non, ce n'est pas rien. Je connais tes « rien » et ça c'est tout, sauf un « rien », fit-elle, suspicieuse, en la pointant du doigt  
\- Vous sortez simplement en amis , c'est pour ça que tu es maquillée un samedi soir de garde, et qu'il n'est pas présent ? Oh allez, vous sortez ensemble ? Il attend simplement quelques minutes avant de faire son entrée, et…..  
\- On ne sort pas ensemble, claqua Beckett, en se retournant pour voir si les gars ou des officiers épiaient leurs conversations.

Elle en avait marre de faire les cancans du poste depuis que sa relation amicale avec Rick avait été révélée par Meredith, depuis elle avait tenu à ce que leurs intermèdes en dehors du poste restent simplement entre eux, et seule Lanie était au courant .

\- Ah non ? Où est-il alors ? Il ne rate jamais une affaire, et celle-ci est cool...genre vraiment cool, regarde les canines du cadavre!  
\- Au loft avec sa fille. On devait faire une soirée avec Alexis, mais quand j'ai été appelée, je les ai abandonnés. Il ne se passe rien entre Castle et moi. On est juste amis.  
\- Mais tu voudrais…plus ? sourit sournoisement Lanie  
\- Non….. Pas besoin d'agrandir un peu plus son tableau de chasse, ronchonna Beckett de mauvais foi  
\- Oh allez, Kate, ce n'est pas comme si ton nom n'y figurait pas déjà. Un peu de bon temps ne te tuerait pas !  
\- Je ne vais pas coucher avec Rick, simplement pour tuer le temps…. Une fois m'a suffi et crois-moi, j'apprends de mes erreurs! cracha Kate, avant de voir Lanie blêmir devant elle. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ? …..Lanie ? Lanie ?  
\- Oh, je ….heu….Salut Castle, marmonna la légiste alors que Beckett se figeait instantanément.

Derrière elle, dans un pantalon noir et une chemise rouge se trouvait Rick. Après que Kate ait reçu son appel, il avait couché Alexis et l'avait laissée aux bons soins de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas louper cette affaire, et encore moins le temps qu'il pourrait passer avec Kate, mais quand il l'entendit parler de lui, d'eux, avec tant de véhémence et de colère, il déglutit en sentant son ventre se nouer.

Il savait très bien que retrouver une amitié avec Kate serait difficile, alors il n'espérait pas pouvoir entamer une relation intime , mais au fond de lui, il espérait que son regard sur lui change et qu'elle lui fasse un jour confiance avec son cœur.

Soupirant, il se gratta la nuque nerveusement, puis approcha auprès de Kate et répondit à la légiste :

\- Bonsoir Dr Parish . Alors un cimetière et un vampire, ça ..ça m'intéresse !ajouta-t-il, en observant la victime au sol avec deux canines et un pieux dans le cœur, tentant d'alléger l'ambiance .

De la patience…beaucoup de patience , voilà de quoi il avait besoin. Il l'avait blessée, il avait besoin de regagner sa confiance. Ces six dernières semaines, ils avaient discuté, ri, partagé beaucoup de plateaux-repas et de soirées film ensemble, il savait très bien que Kate était encore sur la défensive, et il se devait d'être patient cette fois-ci avec elle.

\- Ce n'est pas un vampire, Castle, sourit la légiste, en se penchant sur l'homme à terre, pour lui montrer de plus près les canines qui dépassaient. Ce sont des prothèses.  
\- Oh allez, on lui a enfoncé un pieu dans le cœur ! C'est un vampire, affirma Rick, en tentant de ne pas montrer sa peine. Je dis que le tueur est Buffy !  
\- Arrête tes bêtises, Castle , soupira Kate, en déglutissant, de peur qu'il ne l'ait entendue un peu plus tôt.

Ils avaient fait énormément de progrès en six semaines tous les deux. Ils avaient partagés et échangés sur leur passe-temps, Kate avait appris à connaître Alexis et Rick avait eu le droit d'entendre deux trois anecdotes de l'école de police. Kate savait très bien que son cœur lui appartenait toujours mais elle avait peur , elle était terrifiée et ne souhaitait pas s'engager avec lui au risque de perdre à nouveau leur amitié. Désormais, elle avait simplement peur que ses mots le blessent à nouveau et qu'il s'éloigne d'elle peu à peu. Frustrée et agacée par l'ambivalence de ses sentiments, elle mit ses mains dans ses poches et l'entendit rétorquer :

\- Ce ne sont pas des bêtises. Un cimetière, des dents de vampires, et un pieu dans le cœur ! Si tu veux mon avis, Beckett, je pense qu'Halloween approche, et que les créatures mystiques de la grande pomme arrivent.  
\- Et c'est reparti, soupira-t-elle soulager en le voyant plaisanter. On a une identité , Lanie?  
\- Ni identité, ni téléphone. J'en saurai peut-être plus après l'autopsie. Mais je pense que sa tête a heurté cette tombe, ou que son meurtrier l'a frappé avant de l'empaler.  
\- Qui s'embêterait à tuer comme ça ?  
\- Les lycans. Ils se battent contre les vampires depuis que Lucianne a été tué dans Underworld III…..enfin ça reste une théorie, murmura-t-il, devant le regard de Lanie et Kate  
\- Bon, je vais attendre le rapport de voisinage des gars et ton autopsie , sans identité , ni témoins, on avancera pas mieux ce soir. Je te raccompagne, Castle ? demanda fébrilement Kate, en osant à peine à le regarder dans les yeux, de peur qu'il ne la rabroue pour son commentaire à son sujet.  
\- Eh bien, en fait, j'ai une meilleure idée….je connais un magasin à quelques pas d'ci qui vend exactement les mêmes costumes que ce type porte….alors si ça te dit, je pense qu'on devrait y faire un tour.  
\- On n'a pas de photo de la victime pour…..attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je prends une photo, répliqua-t-il, son iphone dirigé sur la victime  
\- Ne prends pas de photo de la scène de crime !  
\- Comment veux-tu qu'on interroge le gérant sans son image ? …Oh allez….avec une simple photo , on va peut-être pouvoir lui rendre justice avant lundi, marmonna-t-il, alors qu'elle haussait un sourcil. Une simple et innocente photo que je supprimerai aussitôt…promis.  
\- D'accord, grommela-t-elle, en culpabilisant de ses mots, et en observant sa mine de chien battu  
\- Super ! Tu vas voir Kate, ce magasin est tout simplement génial ! Il est pas aussi bien que la maison de Drake, mais…..  
\- La maison de Drake ? demanda intriguée la légiste

\- Le magasin de magie, soupira Kate en devant révéler un nouveau pan de leur passé commun. Mon grand-père nous emmenaient queluqe fois pour apprendre des tours de magie

\- Ensemble ? sourit son amie sournoisement

\- Hum, gémit Kate

\- Que c'est mignon, rit Lanie. Je vous imagine très bien tous les deux là-bas.

\- Mignon, je ne sais pas, mais ils avaient toujours des trucs trop cool, renchérit Rick en observant Kate. Tu te souviens, de tous les tours que ton grand- père nous a appris? Cet endroit c'était le paradis pour tous les petits garçons. Poil à gratter, coussin pêteur, vomi en plastique

\- Pas seulement que pour les petits garçons apparemment, souligna Lanie. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu pratiquais la magie, honey?

\- Je ne pratique pas la magie

\- Oh allez, c'est pas vrai. Kate connaît une tonne de tours. D'ailleurs, tu en as appris de nouveau ? fit intrigué Rick

Se mordant la lèvre inferieure en se demandant quelle réponse lui donner, elle vit Lanie et Rick pendus littéralement à ces lèvres. Amusée par leur moue et leur curiosité, elle répondit en chuchotant l'air de rien :

\- Oui, j'en connais un super. Je l'adore celui-là.

\- Ah oui? Et c'est quoi! demanda Rick enchanté et tout excité

\- Celui que j'aime bien...et que j'adore faire...il se fait avec des glaçons, déclara Beckett en baissant son regard sur l'entrejambe de son ami avant de relever les yeux pour le voir déglutir et entendre Lanie rire.

\- Sweety, tu vas le tuer

\- Il est si facile!

\- Je...tu...heu...

\- Allez, Castle, respire...et emmène moi dans ce magasin d'halloween.

\- Je...oui...d'accord, déglutit-il plein d'images à la tête.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

* * *

Assis l'un en face de l'autre , Castle et Alexis prenaient leur petit déjeuner en silence.

Depuis quelques jours, la fille de Rick évitait toute conversation avec son père et râlait à longueur de journée.

Dépité , Castle avait à plusieurs reprises tenter un dialogue avec elle mais en vain.

Martha était partit pour quelques semaines faire un stage de théatre en Europe et l'écrivain se sentait désormais bien seule devant le mutisme de sa fille de 11 ans.

Avalant un pancake sans la lâcher du regard, il l'entendit marmonner :

\- Gram's revient quand ?

\- Dans un mois et demi

\- Super, ralâ-t-elle, en poussant son assiette intact hors de sa vue

\- Tu n'as pas faim

\- Non

\- Tu veux autre chose à manger ? Je peux te préparer …..

\- Je n'ai pas faim, soupira Alexis en se levant de table sans un regard pour son père. La mère de Paige m'emmène à l'école ce matin.

\- Alexis ! l'interpella Rick en la voyant enfiler ses chaussures et son manteau comme si de rien n'était.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu me le dirais si tu avais des soucis ? Je veux dire, on peut discuter de n'importe quel sujet, tu le sais ? fit-il inquiet et désarmé devant l'attitude de sa fille.

\- Je le sais. A ce soir, papa.

\- Tu ne sors pas tant que...

\- Je sais , je reste dans le hall d'entrée avec Edouardo tant que la mère de Paige n'est pas là.

Et sans un autre mot, il vit sa fille sortir du loft avec la même attitude depuis quelques jours. Soupirant, il débarrassa la table en cherchant une parole ou un geste qui aurait pu blesser Alexis, quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Castle

\- Hey, c'est moi. On a un meurtre. Tu veux que je viennes te chercher ou tu préfères me rejoindre là-bas ? demanda gentiment Kate.

Depuis leur tête à tête, d'il y a quelques semaines, les tensions avaient disparu entre eux. Ils étaient plus détendus, plus ouvert l'un envers l'autre. Plusieurs fois dans la semaine, Kate et lui se retrouvaient pour un repas ou un simple film à la télévision. Ils avaient établis une certaine routine et commençaient peu à peu à redécouvrir l'amitié qu'ils avaient perdu.

\- Rick ?

\- Heu….. oui, désolé, soupira-t-il en pensant à Alexis. Je veux bien que tu viennes me récupérer sur le chemin.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Beckett devant son ton fatigué et résigné

\- Oui, à tout de suite.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kate observait du coin de l'œil son ami depuis quelques minutes déjà. Lui qui débordait d'énergie et de conversation était comme muet comme une carpe depuis sa montée en voiture. Fronçant les sourcils devant son état peu habituel, elle sortie de ses pensées devant la question de Rick :

\- A quel âge as-tu eu tes règles ?

\- Je…..pardon ? s'offusqua Beckett qui venait de freiner d'un coup tellement sec que Rick se retint au tableau de bord

\- Hey, doucement, tu veux nous tuer ? râla-t-il en entendant les voitures de derrière klaxonner devant sa conduite plus que douteuse.

\- Je viens de rêver ou tu as osé me demander à quel âge, j'ai eu mes menstruations ?

\- J'ai beau chercher dans mes souvenirs, je ne m'en souviens pas.

A sa réplique, elle le dévisagea avant de garer la voiture sur le bas côté et lui rétorquer :

\- Encore heureux ! Tu peux m'expliquer d'où sort cette question ?

\- Alexis agit bizarrement en ce moment.

\- Bizarrement comment ?

\- Bizarrement comme…c'est bientôt Halloween et elle ne s'en réjouit même pas ! fit-il offusqué

\- Ok, là j'arrête

\- Tu arrêtes quoi ?

\- De te suivre, soupira-t-elle. Comment une fête d'Halloween te fait te demander quand j'ai eu mes règles ?

\- Kate, elle adore Haloween…..Genre pire que moi ! Elle en parle toujours des semaines avant. Là, elle ne fait que râler. Ma fille…est ronchon, m'évite au possible et réclame mère à tout bout de champs. Je ne sais pas…elle a onze ans bientôt douze alors…je me dis que mon bébé n'est peut-être plus un bébé.

\- Tu lui as posé la question ? sourit Kate devant son air dépité

\- Oui

\- Et ?

\- Elle est devenue rouge comme une pivoine, m'a hurlé dessus avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je te jure…..ce n'est pas ma fille. Le mienne est doux et gentille, là j'ai l'impression de vivre avec Godzilla.

\- N'exagère pas non plus

\- J'essai vraiment…..il y a deux jours, je suis même allée lui acheter des sous vêtements, avoua-t-il penaud

\- Des sous-vêtements ? répéta-t-elle attendrie par cette facette de lui

\- Ben , tu sais…..des soutiens-gorges…le genre de vêtement que j'affectionne à retirer…

\- Castle, siffla-t-elle alors qu'il souriait devant sa répartie

\- Je lui ai acheté des brassières parce que je ne connais pas son tour de taille et son bonnet…..et que j'avais peur de lui demander.

\- A juste titre, rit-elle

\- A quel âge as-tu porté des brassières ?

\- Castle

\- Quoi ? Je ne m'en souviens pas….j'ai beau cherché, je ne me souviens pas du jour ou tu t'es transformée en Godzilla mangeuse d'hommes.

\- Arrête de comparer ta fille à un monstre. Elle grandit c'est tout. Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de sexe et….

\- Oh dieu, non !

\- Rick, elle va avoir douze ans. Tu n'es pas obligé de rentrer dans les détails mais ….elle grandit. Avec Martha en Europe, elle doit être terrifié en s'apercevant que son corps change, sans parler du fait que si elle est réglée, ça doit être encore plus terrifiant

\- Elle refuse de me parler. Je te jure , j'essai mais…je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un fossé entre nous….comment ça c'est passé pour toi ? Comment ta mère a fait ? ….je veux dire, être père célibataire avec une fille….c'est tellement compliquée parfois.

\- Elle m'a juste parlé…comme elle l'a fait avec toi quand il a s'agit de t'apprendre à te protéger, sourit-elle en se souvenant de cette conversation mortifiante.

 ** _Flashback. _**

_Installés tous les deux sur le canapé, Rick et Kate observaient avec suspicion Johanna en face d'eux. La mère de Kate leur avait demandé de venir s'installer au salon après les avoir surpris en train de s'embrasser dans la chambre de la jeune adolescente._

 _Jim , qui ne se remettait pas de cette situation, avait préféré partir faire un tour pour calmer ses nerfs._

 _Les mains entre ses cuisses, la jeune matriarche observait les deux adolescentes devant elle. Ils avaient tellement grandi et si vite qu'elle se sentait parfois dépasser par les évènements. Soupirant, en se demandant comment aborder la situation, elle sortie de ses songes par le ronchonnement de Kate :_

\- _C'est bon, je lui ai juste appris à embrasser, c'est tout_

\- _Si tu pouvais éviter de dire cette phrase à nouveau se serait pas mal, souffla Johanna. Ecouter tous les deux…..il faut qu'on discute un peu._

\- _De quoi ? paniqua Rick qui avait peur que la famille Beckett lui demande de s'éloigner de sa meilleure amie_

\- _De…baiser et …de sexe, lâcha Johanna alors que les deux adolescents blémir dans une même synchronisation_

\- _Je n'ai rien fait avec Kate, je le jure._

\- _C'est bon, on n'a pas besoin discuter de ça…..on ne faisait que s'embrasser et…_

\- _Justement….et de toute manière, il va falloir en parler tôt ou tard. Vous grandissez et vos hormones sont complètements en ébullition_

\- _Maman, râla Kate rouge de honte._

\- _Embrasser quelqu'un n'est pas à prendre à la légère, Kathie….. , surtout pour une fille._

\- _Je le sais …..mais c'est Rick et…_

\- _Et vous avez quinze ans. Je veux juste être sûr que vous comprenez tous les enjeux._

\- _Je vous jure que je n'ai pas touché, Kate, je…._

\- _Rick, chéri….ce n'est pas une discussion pour vous disputer…je veux juste …, soupira Johanna en se levant pour chercher ses mots._

 _Elle n'avait pas prévu d'avoir cette conversation aussi vite. Mais Jim avait raison, les deux adolescents grandissaient vite et elle s'apercevait bien que leurs sentiments changeaient aussi._

\- _Oui ?_

\- _Le sexe c'est la chose la plus intime et la plus importante que vous pouvez partager avec quelqu'un, se lança-t-elle le ventre noué. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à banaliser. Avoir des relations sexuelles, c'est important…et c'est aussi pas anodin. Je sais que vous avez quinze ans, que vous pensez être assez adultes mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le sexe peut entrainer une grossesse ou des maladies._

\- _Maman, soupira mortifiée Kate._

\- _Il n'y a pas de maman qui tienne. Soit vous avez cette conversation avec moi, soit tu te débrouilles avec ton père._

 _Au nom de son père, Kate et Rick déglutirent en hochant simplement de la tête. Sentant qu'elle avait désormais toute leur attention, Johanna poursuivies en se réinstallant en face d'eux :_

\- _Avoir des relations sexuelles …c'est merveilleux, c'est magique…quand c'est fait avec la bonne personne. Quelqu'un que vous aimez et qui vous aime. Quelqu'un en qui vous avez confiance. Je ne veux pas vous interdire …tout ça….je veux juste que vous compreniez qu'on ne livre pas son corps à n'importe qui…..et on ne le fait pas non plus n'importe comment. Il faut être responsable et aussi….à l'écoute de l'autre. Faire l'amour c'est magique quand c'est fait correctement. Vous comprenez ?_

\- _Oui, souffla mal à l'aise Castle_

\- _Interdiction d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec n'importe qui, encore moins sans préservatifs et sans consentement mutuel._

\- _Oh mon dieu, se liquéfia Kate devant les propos de sa mère._

\- _C'est une décision qui doit être réfléchit. Alors….quand le moment sera venu, je veux que vous sachiez que vous pouvez m'en parler. Je ne jugerais pas, je ne crierais pas. Je répondrais à vos questions. Compris ?_

\- _Compris, soupirèrent Rick et Kate en observant Johanna se lever pour chercher une boite noir qu'elle plaça en face d'eux._

 _Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un simple baiser avec Kate pouvait pousser à ce genre de discussion. Complètement mortifié, il blêmit un peu plus devant la suite du discours de Johanna :_

\- _Je ne veux pas que le sexe soit un sujet tabou. Si vous avez des questions, je suis là pour y répondre._

\- _On a compris, maman ,rumina Kate_

\- _Bien. Donc pas de relations sexuelles avec n'importe qui et jamais…..jamais sans protection, ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant la boite qui était rempli de préservatifs._

\- _Oh mon dieu, déglutit rouge de honte Rick ._

\- _Cette boite ce n'est pas un passe droit pour sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, c'est…_

\- _Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar, déglutit Beckett_

\- _On ne sort pas sans ça quand on a des rapports. Je laisserais la boite dans la chambre de Kate pour pas que Jim fasse un infarctus._

 _Devant le regard écarquillé des deux adolescents qu'elle avait en face d'eux, Johanna sourit et leur demanda gentiment :_

\- _Vous avez des questions , mes chéris ?_

\- _Non !_

\- _Sûr ?_

\- _Oui, oui, c'est bon, répliqua Kate en se levant rouge de honte et en refermant la boite qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Pas de sexe sans préservatifs et sans sentiments, on a compris._

\- _Bien…..Rick…je…..je sais que je ne suis pas ta mère, chéri…mais sache que je suis là si tu as des questions à ce sujet, d'accord ?_

\- _Oui, oui…..mais c'est bon, répliqua le jeune adolescent en se levant lui aussi. Je veux dire…je viens juste d'apprendre à embrasser alors….c'est bon, merci ._

\- _Bien….alors si tout est clair. Je vais vous laisser ranger votre boite, déclara Johanna avant de partir à la cuisine pour respirer un bon coup, les mains tremblantes et complètement vider par cette conversation._

\- _Mon dieu, c'était…_

\- _Humiliant, souffla Kate. Elle a rempli une boite entière !_

 ** _Fin du flashback._**

\- Ta mère est mon héroïne….tu vois, moi , je n'arriverais jamais à faire ça avec Alexis.

\- Mais si…il te faut juste souffler un bon coup et te lancer. Tu sais, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis qu'elle devait être aussi mortifié que nous. La pauvre, rit Kate en repensant à sa mère.

\- Oui….je me souviens aussi la fois ou elle m'a surpris dans ta chambre , la main dans la boite.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais su, avoua Kate en fronçant les sourcils

\- Pas ma plus grande heure, ricana Rick.

\- Tu m'étonnes

\- En tout cas, pour en revenir à Alexis, si tu veux que je lui parle, je le ferais.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui…je veux dire, je ne peux pas m'imaginer avoir cette conversation avec mon père même à mon âge.

\- Super, soupira soulagé Rick.

\- J'emmènerais Alexis avec moi demain après-midi, pour un peu de shopping aussi.

\- Je lui ai déjà acheté des brassières

\- Il lui faut des soutiens-gorges, Castle, sourit Kate en se réengageant sur la route

\- Des soutiens-gorges ? Mais elle n'a que onze ans !

\- Bientôt douze

\- Mais…..je ….je ne suis pas prêt

\- Prêt ou pas, ta fille grandit et elle a besoin de sous-vêtements adaptés et d'une bonne discussion.

\- Mon dieu, soupira Rick. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer tout le courage qu'a eu ta mère en nous offrant cette boite pleine .

\- Moi non plus, rit Kate. Et tu sais… j'ai toujours cette boite

\- C'est une invitation, la taquina Rick alors qu'elle roulait des yeux. Quoi ? C'est ma boite à moi aussi !...dis elle est toujours aussi pleine ?

\- Si tu savais…, lâcha-t-elle avec un tel sous entendu qu'il ouvrit la bouche comme une carpe.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sortant tous les deux de la crown victoria, ils se dirigèrent dans un même pas vers la scène de crime ou se trouvait Lanie.

\- Un cimetière, sérieux ? Qui tue dans un cimetière ?soupira Kate en découvrant les lieux

\- Un vampire ou un zombie ou…

\- Pourquoi j'ai même demandé, le coupa-t-elle en souriant .

\- En tout cas le corps est déjà au cimetière ? On dirait que le tueur a essayé de gagner du temps ! J'adore marcher dans les cimetières, toutes ces histoires mystérieuses qu'ils abritent, regarde cette pierre tombale, Elizabeth Dryden, née le 3 décembre 1962, morte …heu… point d'interrogation, s'ils ne savent même pas quand elle est morte qui est-ce qui est enterré là ?

\- Tu sais que par moment tu me fais peur

\- Si ce n'est que par moment, sourit Rick en se grattant le buste

\- Tu portes des brettelles ?

\- Oui je fais des essais de costume pour la soirée que j'organise pour Halloween comme chaque année, déguisement obligatoire ! Tu sais ce que tu vas porter ?

\- Un déguisement de lieutenant, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de demander à Lanie. Ou en sont les gars ?

\- Tu ne peux pas venir déguiser comme lieutenant

\- Castle

\- Quoi ?

\- On pourrait peut-être bosser , non ?

\- Mais…

\- Et je suis certaine que la victime va te plaire writer boy, le coupa Lanie en se décalant pour les laisser observer un homme étendu avec un pieux dans le cœur.

\- Ouf !

\- Tu rigoles, on lui a enfoncé un pieu dans le cœur ? s'exclama Kate qui n'en revenait pas.

\- On dirait que Buffy est venue visiter Big Apple ! ça c'est trop cool ! sourit Rick en s'agenouillant pour observer un peu mieux la victime.

Un jeune homme européen , d'une trentaine d'année, gisait près d'une pierre tombale en tenue de vampire. Souriant en se disant que cette enquête allait lui plaire, il entendit Kate demandé à Lanie :

\- On l'a pris pour un vampire ?

\- Avec raison ! _Regarde ces canines…._ Ce ne sont pas des prothèses !

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'elles sont vraies ?

\- De vraies canines !

\- Pour pouvoir mordre ! Oh j'adore cette enquête !

\- Il semble qu'il se soit débattu, je pense que sa tête a heurté cette tombe ou que son meurtrier l'a frappé à la tête avant de l'empaler !

\- Qui s'embêterait à tuer comme ça ?

 _-_ Les Licans ! Ils se battent contre les vampires depuis que Lucian a été tué dans « Underworld 3 » ! A l'époque du… enfin ça reste une théorie ! déglutit Castle devant le regard noir de Kate

\- Yo, alors on a pas d'identité, pas de témoins. Nada, soupira Espo en arrivant près d'eux suivit de Ryan.

\- Etend les recherches à 5 km. Un mec vêtu comme ça dans un cimetière, ça ne passe pas inaperçue, soupira Kate

\- Ok

Observant pendant quelques secondes la victime, Beckett se fit la réflexion qu'elle détestait cette période de l'année. Tous les tordus costumés sortaient dehors et chaque année une enquête complètement folle lui tombait sous le nez. Inspirant, elle entendit Rick lui déclarer :

\- Je connais un expert en prothèse dentaire. Un maître en matière de canines, peut-être qu'il pourrait identifier notre victime ?

\- Un docteur en morsure ? gémit Kate alors que Lanie souriait devant l'idée de Rick.

\- Exactement. Alors partante Beckett ?

* * *

 _ **Désolé pour l'attente mais je cours après le temps dans deux semaines se sera déjà plus vivable pour moi. Le chapitre est plus court mais j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira. Je fais au mieux pour vous donner la suite rapidement. En tout cas merci pour tous vos messages que je lis avec plaisir et le sourire aux lèvres. A très vite tout le monde.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

* * *

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? demanda Kate en observant les lieux.

Elle venait tout juste d'arriver dans un magasin douteux de la septième avenue, grâce aux conseils avisés et amusés de Rick. Ici se mélangeaient tatoueurs, costumes effrayants et autres facéties. Mais c'est surtout l'ambiance mystique qui s'en dégageait qui attira l'œil de Beckett.

Des potions à effet de fumée, des livres de magie et une prêtresse un peu glauque apportaient la touche finale à ce décor plus que douteux d'après elle.

Levant un sourcil, en regardant Rick s'extasier devant cet endroit, elle lui déclara :

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas une blague pour t'amuser un peu, parce qu'on est sur une enquête, là.  
\- Fais-moi confiance, sourit-il, tout heureux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'es jamais venue ici!  
\- Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Oh arrête, tu adores Halloween et les costumes, et cet endroit, c'est l'endroit idéal pour ça.  
\- Hum, acquiesça-t-elle, non convaincue  
\- Comment ça, hum ?  
\- Halloween a toujours été plus ton truc que le mien.  
\- Plus mon truc que le tien ? fit-il sur un ton théâtral et outré. Ce n'est pas moi qui adorais assortir nos costumes.  
\- Cela n'empêche pas d'éviter la faute de goût, sourit-elle devant son air contrit. Quoi ? On était toujours ensemble pour la tournée des maisons, et j'ai toujours aimé être à la mode.  
\- Kate, tu adorais Halloween  
\- Certaines choses ont changé depuis, souffla-t-elle  
\- Comme quoi ?  
\- On ne peut pas vivre comme un enfant de quatre ans tous les jours. On a grandi, on a mûri….enfin, j'ai grandi , j'ai mûri, pour toi, c'est une cause perdue, sourit Beckett, en se souvenant que la semaine précédente, il était venu en trottinette au poste.  
\- Ha, ha, ha, très drôle, ronchonna-t-il en observant des costumes devant lui. Oh , j'ai une idée, on pourrait choisir tes vêtements pour ma fête d'Halloween. …Par exemple…la nurse coquine ? la taquina-t-il en lui montrant une tenue plus que subjective d'infirmière, alors qu'elle roulait des yeux. Quoi ? Je peux toujours m'assortir avec toi et jouer au docteur. Tu te souviens quand on jouait au docteur, Beckett ? On avait quoi ? neuf ans ? Et tu étais déjà très consciencieuse à l'époque.  
\- Je n'essaierai pas de costume pour toi, Rick…même pas en rêve.  
\- Oh allez, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Ça t'évitera de courir faire les boutiques avant demain soir.  
\- D'abord qui t'a dit que je viendrai demain à ta soirée ?  
\- Eh bien, je…  
\- Richard Castle ! les interrompit le gérant du magasin, tout sourire, alors que Rick dévisageait Kate.

Il lui avait parlé de sa soirée depuis des semaines. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'extasier sur le fait de pouvoir fêter une nouvelle fois Halloween ensemble. Elle avait toujours adoré cette fête, et ils avaient aimé pouvoir se déguiser et jouer à être une autre personne tout en réclamant des friandises.  
Ces soirées avec Kate avaient toujours été un souvenir inébranlable pour lui, et il espérait que cette soirée d'Halloween serait le commencement de nouveaux souvenirs pour eux .

C'est donc un brin curieux et déçu qu'il l'observa mener son interrogatoire avec le gérant, en perdant peu à peu son enthousiasme. Halloween sans Kate cette année n'était pas imaginable pour lui.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leur venue dans ce magasin leur avait permis d'identifier la victime : Matthew Freeman, jeune homme fétichiste des vampires, qui se faisait nommer Corbeau dans sa communauté. Etudiant dans une école d'art , il était en pleine composition de son propre roman graphique.  
Ils n'avaient plus échangé un mot sur la soirée depuis leur départ de la boutique. Castle tentait de comprendre pourquoi elle ne souhaitait pas venir chez lui le lendemain soir, et Kate n'avait pas remarqué le trouble de Rick.

Après un saut rapide à son appartement, Castle et Beckett étaient revenus au commissariat à la recherche de la petite-amie supposée de la victime.

Installé près de Ryan, Rick observait les différents site de recherche dans lequel devait apparaître la petite-amie de Corbeau , quand Kévin tomba enfin sur le profil désiré . Une jeune femme brune à longs cheveux, en déshabillé, avec des canines, souriait à l'écran. Sa tenue ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, et c'est tout sourire que Castle demanda, amusé, à Ryan :

\- Vous croyez que c'est des vraies ?

Au regard de Kate, il déglutit et ajouta :

\- Je parle des canines bien sûr  
\- Bien sûr, oui, marmonna-t-elle en le dévisageant  
\- Quoi ? En tant que célibataire, je peux regarder le menu  
\- Le menu ? C'est une personne, pas ton quatre heures, rétorqua Kate  
\- C'est simplement une façon de parler, je…  
\- « Diablesse, la maitresse des nuits sanglantes », les informa Ryan, tout en interrompant leurs chamailleries. Sa confrérie s'appelle « l'antre de la perdition ».  
\- Sa confrérie ? releva Beckett, en observant d'un peu plus près le site  
\- Oui, appartenir à une confrérie de vampire c'est comme appartenir à une religion ou un club. Vous aimez le golf ? moi aussi j'aime le golf . Vous aimez boire du sang, moi aussi, j'aime boire du sang, s'expliqua l'irlandais, en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

A son explication, Kate et Rick le dévisagèrent avec une telle insistance, qu'il tenta de s'expliquer :

\- Quoi ? je…ok, je suis sorti avec une fille qui avait ce genre de délire  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous n'aviez pas le même groupe sanguin ? pouffa Rick, tout heureux à l'idée de le taquiner un peu  
\- Non, elle a voulu faire l'amour dans un cercueil….. je veux bien être ouvert d'esprit, mais pas à ce point-là.  
\- Dans un cercueil, s'étrangla Kate, en imaginant très bien la scène. C'est tellement….  
\- Glauque et …..excitant, sourit Rick, en rêvassant  
\- Excitant ? répéta Beckett, incrédule, alors que Ryan se levait pour terminer ses recherches auprès de Tory.  
\- Oui…imagine un peu la scène…..toi, en tenue vampiresque minuscule, avec des canines, et moi en simple victime…..victime de tes charmes, bien sûr.  
\- Castle, soupira-t-elle, en le voyant perdu dans ses fantasmes  
\- C'est très excitant, Beckett….et puis qu'importe le lieu quand il s'agit de te faire l'a…..  
\- Rick ! l'interrompit-elle, outrée et rouge de honte, en observant si on pouvait les entendre

Comment avait-il pu dire cette phrase à voix haute ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser ainsi dans le commissariat ? Complètement dépassée par la situation, elle se retourna pour lui infliger une blessure physique, quand il se mit à rire de son effarement et lui rétorqua tout sourire :

\- Tu es si facile. Et si….prude !  
\- Je ne suis pas prude !  
\- Oh si !  
\- Non ! se défendit-elle en croisant les bras sans le lâcher du regard.  
\- Oh si…..Kate Beckett est …prude !  
\- Castle, grinça-t-elle

Heureux de la taquiner un peu plus, Rick sourit en la scrutant des yeux, et lui rétorqua avec beaucoup d'amusement dans la voix :

\- Non ? Pas prude ? … Ok….alors dis-moi l'endroit le plus insolite dans lequel tu t'es envoyée en l'air  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas !  
\- Et voici miss Prude à nouveau, rit-il

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'énervement face à son attitude « j'ai tout vu et j'ai mieux fait », Kate se rapprocha tout doucement de lui, à un tel point que leur souffle se mêlèrent et que le rire de Castle s'estompa pour le faire déglutir d'appréhension. Les yeux dans les yeux, elle pouvait sentir sa respiration s'accélérer . Sournoisement , elle lui sourit et lui murmura :

\- Rappel-moi qui t'a appris à embrasser, "Mr J'ai peur de Dobra Dobkins"

\- Je...

\- Et tu ne me trouvais pas si prude lors de notre deuxième round à l'hôtel, le coupa-t-elle tout sourire  
\- Je … je…., balbutia Rick, pris au dépourvu par sa réplique et par son rapprochement  
\- Et….je n'avais aucune expérience à ce moment-là…alors imagine un peu, Castle….dix années après…. Ça doit être pas être trop dur d'imaginer pour écrivain, si ?  
\- Je…je…..  
\- Je suis tout sauf …..prude, chaton.  
\- Beckett, déglutit Rick difficilement.  
\- Tu sais, Rick…..tu es…tellement….facile ! rit-elle à son tour, en s'éloignant de lui , fière de son effet mais également affectée par tous les souvenirs de cette nuit-là qu'elle évoquait.

Fermant les yeux, en se retournant , elle partit en salle de pause pour se reprendre un peu. Evoquer ce pan-là de leur vie, même pour le taquiner, lui renvoyait toujours autant de regrets et d'amertume. La boule au ventre, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et inspira plusieurs fois pour reprendre ses esprits.  
Castle, lui, resta la bouche ouverte et des images plein la tête , face à la réplique de Kate.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Lové dans les bras de Kate, Rick tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Ils venaient tout juste de faire l'amour tous les deux. Les yeux au plafond, ses mains autour du buste de Beckett, il souriait comme un bienheureux quand elle lui chuchota, les lèvres sur son torse :_

 _\- Ne me quitte pas_  
 _\- Jamais, Kate_

 _Sentant son étreinte se refermer sur lui, il l'entendit soupirer lourdement. Anxieux à l'idée qu'elle ne regrette, il lui demanda fébrilement :_

 _-Ça va ?_  
 _\- Oui….c'est juste que…, soupira Kate_  
 _\- Oui ?_  
 _\- Elle me manque Rick… elle me manque tellement, avoua-t-elle, la gorge nouée, en repensant à l'enterrement_  
 _\- Je sais, elle me manque aussi_  
 _\- Je me rends compte qu'elle ne sera plus jamais là. Elle ne sera plus là pour moi. Elle ne me verra pas finir mes études ou me marier…elle ne sera pas là quand je serais malheureuse ou heureuse…elle est partie …..et j'ai encore tellement besoin d'elle._  
 _\- Je sais, soupira-t-il , les larmes aux yeux, en humant son odeur de cerise_  
 _\- Mais…..je…., déglutit-elle en relevant la tête pour ancrer son regard dans le sien._

 _Elle avait l'air tellement fragile, tellement brisée malgré son sourire timide, que Castle lui caressa tendrement le visage en craignant qu'elle ne regrette ce qu'il s'était passé. Il venait de passer le plus merveilleux moment qu'il soit avec elle. Il lui avait fait l'amour avec tout son cœur et son amour…..et il était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse vouloir faire marche arrière. Le cœur lourd, il la poussa à continuer :_

 _\- Dis-moi_  
 _\- Elle me manque mais…mais…..enfin, je…._  
 _\- Oui ?_  
 _\- Tant que tu es là avec moi…..tant qu'on sera tout les deux, ça ira , non ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse et apeurée._

 _Souriant devant la déclaration qu'elle lui faisait, il s'avança doucement et lui chuchota, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres:_

 _\- Je serai toujours là….toujours._

 _Il se souvint avec quelle manière elle l'avait embrassé cette nuit-là . Ses baisers n'étaient qu'amour et douceur. Ses caresses que tendresse et dévotion. Doucement, elle surplomba son corps pour venir s'agenouiller sur son abdomen sans lâcher son baiser. Ses effluves de parfum enivraient tous ses sens._

 _De ses doigts, elle caressa son buste avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir._  
 _Les mains de Rick passaient de son dos musclé à ses hanches quand elle lui murmura, timidement:_

 _\- Je t'aime Rick… je t'aime tellement...Ne me quitte pas._  
 _\- Jamais. Je t'aime aussi, Kate, déglutit-il sous son regard rougi par l'émotion des dernières heures._

 _Lui souriant tendrement, elle décala son bassin pour entrer en contact avec l'évidence de son désir. Gémissant, le corps frissonnant sous les doigts de la femme qu'il aimait , il s'abandonna une seconde fois à son étreinte._

 ** _Fin du Flashback._**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La fin de journée se déroula assez maladroitement. Kate tentait vainement de ne pas se retrouver seule à seul avec lui, et Rick…Rick était toujours en train de revivre encore et encore cette nuit-là. Il n'avait de cesse de se remémorer chacune des caresses, chacun des baisers qu'ils avaient partagés. Par moment, il l'observait avec tellement de dévotion que Kate baissait les yeux en déglutissant.

Elle se maudissait d'avoir remis sur le tapis cette nuit-là, elle voulait juste le taquiner, et n'avait pas réellement pensé à la teneur de ses paroles avant qu'elles ne soient prononcées. Désormais, elle pouvait voir dans chacun des regards de Rick de l'amour, de la mélancolie et une certaine nostalgie.

C'est donc avec soulagement que Beckett rentra dans son appartement dans la soirée, avec un plat à emporter et son téléphone à l'oreille :

\- Oui, papa, je vais bien  
\- Tu me sembles fatiguée, chérie, s'inquiéta le patriarche  
\- Mais non, je ne suis pas plus fatiguée que d'habitude, éluda-t-elle en se débattant avec ses clefs et sa nourriture  
\- Très bien, abdiqua Jim, sentant que sa fille enrobait quelque peu la vérité. Comment va Richard ?

Depuis que Kate lui avait dit que Castle la suivait désormais dans ses enquêtes, Jim était fou de joie. L'idée que sa fille renoue avec son ami d'enfance lui gonflait le cœur , et, la savoir sous la protection de Richard soulageait aussi ses nuits.

Kate n'aurait jamais dû être flic, elle n'aurait jamais dû être exposée autant au danger. Elle aurait dû être magistrat, avocate ou juge…..elle avait un tout autre avenir tracé, mais la mort de sa mère avait tout chamboulé, et Jim culpabilisait énormément de ne pas avoir été le père dont elle avait besoin à cet instant là de sa vie.

Il avait sombré dans la bouteille, en oubliant le plus beau cadeau que Johanna lui avait laissé : leur fille unique.

Depuis que Kate avait prêté serment, le patriarche n'avait plus dormi sur ses deux oreilles. Il redoutait à chaque instant cet appel qui chamboulerait une nouvelle fois son existence. Alors savoir Castle dans les parages dorénavant, dans la vie professionnelle et personnelle de sa fille, enchantait Jim.

\- Rick va bien, répondit-elle ,en déposant ses mets sur sa table  
\- Il m'a invité à sa soirée d'Halloween, mais je ne pourrai pas y être.  
\- Pourquoi donc ?  
\- Je vais pêcher avec Roger, je m'en suis excusé …et toi, Kathie, tu sais comment tu vas te déguiser ?  
\- Oh….je ne sais pas si je vais m'y rendre aussi, avoua-t-elle  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'il a aussi invité les gars, Lanie et le Capitaine. Quand Rick fait une fête, il faut aussi qu'il invite tout le poste, ronchonna-t-elle en soupirant  
\- Et je ne vois pas où est le souci, ce sont tes amis, Kathie  
\- Ils le sont…. c'est juste que je ne veux pas mélanger vie professionnelle et personnelle  
\- Personnelle ? Il y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? sourit, heureux,, Jim  
\- Papa !  
\- Quoi ? Si tu ne veux pas mélanger vie personnelle et professionnelle, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose, non ?  
\- Non !  
\- ….Alors quel est le souci ?  
\- Je…..j'aime simplement distinguer ces deux pans de ma vie, marmonna Kate, en pensant aux gars et à leurs allusions à longueur de journée. C'est déjà pas simple de travailler avec son ami d'enfance, entourée de machistes, alors passer ces soirées avec lui, à la vue de tous, contribuerait à alimenter les ragots.  
\- Kathie, la vie est trop courte pour se formaliser sur ce genre de choses. Tu devrais simplement penser à t'amuser un peu et profiter de ton ami.  
\- Profiter de Rick ? depuis quand dis-tu à ta fille de profiter de son ami ? le taquina-t-elle, en se souvenant de toutes les fois où son père s'était fait des cheveux blancs. Je me souviens d'une fois où tu as agrandi la cabane dans les bois pour ne pas que je profite de ce dit-ami.  
\- Tu n'avais que quinze ans à l'époque ! se défendit Jim, en se remémorant le sourire amusé de sa femme quand il avait pris le marteau et la scie pour la nouvelle cloison.  
\- Eh la fois où tu nous a surpris à nous embrasser ? Ou le moment où…..  
\- C'est bon , c'est bon, ronchonna-t-il, sous le rire de Kate. Je me souviens très bien de ces moments-là, je suis vieux, pas sénile…..Mais…..Ma fille a grandi et la vie m'a appris qu'il faut savoir profiter de chaque instant. Kathie, depuis que Richard est revenu dans ta vie, tu te mets à sourire à nouveau, à rire de nouveau, je suis…  
\- Hey,ho , je vivais bien sans lui , contra-t-elle en ruminant. Je n'avais pas besoin de Rick pour rire.  
\- Chérie, tu survivais….c'est différent de vivre. Kathie, tu adores Haloween, tu adores Richard alors je ne vois pas où est le souci.

Soupirant devant les mots de son père, Kate se laissa choir sur sa chaise de salle à manger, et déclara, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure :

\- Alors tu pars pêcher combien de temps ?  
\- Kathie, soupira son père devant sa tête de mule de fille  
\- Il va faire beau temps , tu vas pouvoir en profiter, ajouta-t-elle, la boule au ventre, en repensant aux paroles de son père  
\- Hum  
\- J'espère que tu t'amuseras  
\- J'espère aussi que tu en feras autant demain  
\- A bientôt, papa  
\- A bientôt chérie, je t'aime  
\- Moi aussi, soupira Kate avant de raccrocher sur un ton las.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elle s'était couchée en ruminant, et s'était levée avec la même humeur. Toujours indécise par rapport à sa soirée, elle avait rejoint le poste pour rencontrer la famille de la victime, et faire avancer l'enquête. Elle avait rendez-vous à 14 heures au loft pour une petite discussion plus que gênante avec Alexis, et elle était bien décidée à travailler un peu avant.

Castle ,quant à lui, faisait les cents pas dans son appartement en voyant fatidique arriver. Il avait prévenu Alexis de l'arrivée imminente de Kate. La jeune adolescente avait été surprise de découvrir que l'ami de son père allait la garder quelques heures le temps que Rick puisse aller signer quelques papiers chez Black Pawn.

Levant le regard pour voir son père baisser les yeux devant elle, elle soupira en sentant qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Depuis quelques jours, il agissait différemment avec elle. Il lui apportait de nouveaux sous-vêtements , n'arrêtait pas de lui demander comment elle se sentait, et ne faisait que l'épier dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle allait lui demander ce qu'il complotait quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée l'arrêta. Soupirant, elle le vit partir à la hâte pour saluer Kate :

\- Hey, tu vas bien ?  
\- Bien. Excuse-moi pour le retard, l'affaire a pris un nouveau tournant  
\- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? demanda-t-il, déçu de ne pas pouvoir assister Kate les week-ends en ce moment  
\- Oh ne fais pas cette tête-là, je t'ai apporté de quoi bosser le temps que je reste avec Alexis, sourit-elle en lui tendant un BD.  
\- Une bande dessinée ! ça me rappelle quand on allait à Comicadia étant gamins, s'extasiât-il  
\- On a passé des bons moments  
\- De très... très bons moments, sourit-il, plein d'allusions dans la voix, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Kate.  
\- Tu ne peux rien prendre au sérieux, non ?  
\- Non…..alors, rit-il devant son agacement. Tu m'as apporté, quoi ?

Il était complètement intrigué par la BD qu'il avait dans les mains. Ouvrant les pages une à une, il entendit Kate lui dire, en entrant dans le salon :

\- La victime écrivait ce roman graphique. Il était totalement obsédé par ça. Il y a peut-être une piste là-dedans.  
\- Quoi ? tu penses qu'il a noté le nom de son assassin dedans ? se moqua Rick  
\- La plupart des auteurs en herbes retranscrivent leur vie réelle sur le papier. Il change l'histoire, les faits mais il y a toujours un semblant de vérité  
\- Hum, gémit-il, peu convaincu  
\- Regarde…Nikki Heat n'existe pas pourtant tu te l'es inspirée de moi. Tout comme Clara Strike, ou…..  
\- Attends, attends, je rêve ou tu viens de me nommer dans les auteurs en herbes ! s'indigna-t-il, alors que Kate pouffait de rire, en avançant un peu plus dans le loft.

Toujours installée sur un tabouret de l'ilot central, Alexis écoutait d'une oreille la conversation, quand son regard se fixa sur Beckett qui arrivait près d'elle :

\- Bonjour, Alexis  
\- Bonjour détect…..Kate, se reprit-elle, devant son regard qui en disait long  
\- Kate ! je suis un auteur renommé !rumina toujours Rick derrière elle  
\- Castle, ce n'était qu'un exemple  
\- Un exemple ! Tu m'as comparé à cet étudiant mangeur de sang et en herbe  
\- Je te donnais qu'un exemple pour étayer ma théorie. Maintenant, si c'est compliqué, je lirai moi-même la BD…après tout, je n'ai pas de bon bouquin en ce moment à lire, ajouta-t-elle, pour le taquiner un peu plus  
\- Je….tu….. arght ! s'exclama Castle, alors qu'Alexis et Beckett riaient devant sa mine boudeuse.

Elle adorait ça...le taquiner jusqu'à l'énervement. Il avait toujours cette ride sur le front, ce même regard de chien battu et la même gestuel qu'à ces vingt ans. Souriant devant son habitude, Kate lui déclara gentiment:

\- Allez, va donc chez Black Pawn , je m'occupe d'Alexis  
\- Vous savez , je peux très bien rester seule  
\- Ça ne me dérange, répondit aussitôt Kate en souriant  
\- Tu es sur une enquête et….  
\- J'avais besoin d'une pause….,en plus….. eh bien…..  
\- Oui ? demanda Alexis, sous le regard de Rick qui avait peur que Kate vende la mèche  
\- J'ai toujours voulu te connaître….. alors passer un peu de temps ensemble, je trouve ça cool  
\- Moi aussi, sourit gentiment la rouquine devant l'aveu de Beckett. Je vais enfin savoir tout de l'enfance de mon père  
\- Heu…Kate, s'inquiéta Castle  
\- Alexis, je crois que tu fais peur à ton père  
\- Je sais…. et j'aime plutôt ça, rit la jeune fille devant le visage blême de son père  
\- Vous êtes…affreuses, toutes les deux ! sourit-il, en prenant son manteau. Alors, je…j'en ai pour une heure ou deux.  
\- Va-y Rick, on va discuter toutes les deux  
\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux ou terrifié, avoua-t-il en ouvrant la porte. A tout à l'heure ?  
\- A tout à l'heure, acquiescèrent d'une même voix les deux jeunes femmes.

Les observant encore quelques secondes, Castle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour à la vision de sa fille et sa meilleure amie réunies dans la même pièce. Souriant, il sortit du loft avec la BD en main, en se demandant bien où il pourrait aller désormais….

* * *

 _ **Désolé pour le retard de publication. Mon concours se déroule le 7 avril et j'espère avoir plus de temps par la suite. EN tout cas, je te tenais à tous vous remercier pour votre assiduité et vos commentaires. Vous êtes géniaux.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

Installées l'une à côté de l'autre sur le canapé du salon, Kate et Alexis discutaient tranquillement depuis que Rick était parti.  
Beckett sentait la jeune adolescente sur la réserve et tentait, avec ses souvenirs et ses mots, de diminuer les craintes que la fille de Castle pouvait avoir à son sujet.

Cela avait été une de ses plus grandes réticences depuis que son ami était revenu dans sa vie. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'Alexis ne l'apprécie pas, et qu'elle devienne une barrière entre Rick et elle, comme Meredith l'avait été des années avant.

Souriante et étonnamment à l'aise, Kate répondait à pratiquement toutes les questions de la jeune fille qui profitait de chaque instant avec Beckett pour en découvrir plus sur le passé de son père :

\- Gram's m'a dit que, pour Halowwen, papa et toi étiez toujours assortis ?  
\- Oui  
\- Pourquoi ? Oh, non, attends, avant dis-moi quel costume de couple vous aviez ? s'exclama, avec beaucoup de curiosité, Alexis.

Elle avait toujours voulu connaitre Kate et ce pan de la vie de son père. Sa grand-mère lui avait raconté tellement d'histoires entre tous les deux qu'elle avait l'impression parfois qu'il s'agissait d'un conte imaginaire .  
Malgré les nombreuses interrogations qu'elle avait pu avoir à ce sujet, Rick avait toujours éludé les questions pour ne pas s'attarder sur ce pan douloureux de sa vie. Il avait toujours eu du mal à parler de Kate avant son retour. A chaque pensée, à chaque moment conté, son cœur se brisait un peu plus, et il ne supportait plus cette douleur qu'il n'arrivait pas à apaiser malgré le poids des années.

Alors c'est avec curiosité qu'Alexis bombardait Kate de questions, en espérant connaitre un peu plus son père ,à travers ses récits .

\- Oh, on a été beaucoup de choses….des vampires, des comtes et comtesses, des zombies, des pirates…ton père nous narrait une histoire commune à chacun de nos différents costumes.  
\- Ça a l'air tellement cool….je veux dire, avoir un ami avec qui tu peux partager tout ça, sourit la petite, des étoiles dans les yeux  
\- Oui, ça l'est…..c'était vraiment génial, avoua Kate, en repensant avec nostalgie à toutes leurs années.  
\- Mais pourquoi avoir décidé de vous déguiser en couple si vous n'en étiez pas un ? Je veux dire, vos amis respectifs ne devaient pas comprendre.  
\- A qui le dis-tu, pouffa Beckett  
\- Alors pourquoi ?  
\- Oh je…ok , je vais te le dire, mais tu dois me promettre que ça restera entre nous et que ton père n'en saura rien ?

Toisant du regard Kate, Alexis réfléchit à sa proposition. Elle était très tentée de connaitre sa version de l'histoire, mais n'était pas très encline à cacher une nouvelle chose à son père. Observant Kate lui sourire avec beaucoup d'affection, elle lui murmura :

\- D'accord  
\- Ok , murmura, soulagée, la détective en espérant secrètement gagner la confiance de la jeune Castle pour la suite de leur conversation.  
\- Alors, pourquoi ?  
\- Eh bien, ça a commencé l'année de nos neuf ans, quand j'avais le béguin pour Tommy Sullivan. Avec ton père, on ne se connaissait que depuis quelques mois, mais on passait déjà tout notre temps ensemble .

 _ **Flashback.**_

\- _Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas te déguiser en Zombie avec moi ? demanda Rick, en observant sa jeune voisine de 9 ans sur le perron de sa maison qui démêlaient le nattes que sa mère lui avait confectionné quelques minutes plutôt._  
 _\- Non…..je veux un déguisement différent_  
 _\- Pourquoi ?_  
 _\- Parce que….parce que je veux que Tommy sache que je suis son amoureuse à lui_  
 _\- c'est ….stupide, gémit Rick, alors que la jeune Katherine le fusillait du regard. Etre un zombie c'est tellement plus cool, qu'être une fée!_  
 _\- Ne dis pas que je suis stupide !_  
 _\- Je n'ai pas dit que…_  
 _\- Tu n'as qu'à te déguiser tout seul ! On a pas besoin de toujours tout faire tous les deux ! Et les fées sont plus cool que les zombies!_  
 _\- Bien ! rumina le garçonnet aux yeux bleus, sur un ton blessé_  
 _\- Bien !_

 _Et sans un autre mot de sa part, Richard descendit les escaliers pour partir se réfugier chez lui. Depuis leur emménagement dans ce nouveau quartier, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer. Les enfants de son âge n'étaient pas très gentils avec lui et il se sentait parfois exclu. Il était le seul enfant de sa classe à arriver en milieu d'année, et surtout le seul d'une famille monoparentale. Certains élèves se moquaient régulièrement de lui à ce sujet, et Rick commençait tout doucement à se replier sur lui-même ._

 _Mais avec Kate c'était différent…elle était différente. Elle n'agissait pas différemment avec lui , elle ne lui faisait jamais ressentir qu'il était anormal du fait de ne pas avoir de père, et elle était la seule… la seule avec qui il pouvait être lui-même et s'amuser._

 _Seulement en cette veille d'Halloween , il était blessé par son refus. Il savait très bien qu'il accaparait tout son temps, mais il avait espéré être ami avec elle. Avoir un costume commun prouverait, selon lui, à tous les enfants de l'école qu'il n'était pas seul . Que le garçonnet sans père pouvait lui aussi avoir des amis. Finalement, il avait espéré simplement afficher son amitié aux yeux de tous, et espérait simplement éviter de se sentir à part._

 _Pleurant silencieusement dans son lit, il ruminait contre ce père qu'il n'avait jamais connu, contre sa mère qui l'avait obligé à changer d'école et d'amis . Ici , ils étaient tous riches et….méchants, il préférait Brooklin, là-bas, les enfants avec leurs deux parents se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, là-bas, il ne se sentait pas comme une bête de foire._

 ** _Fin du Flashback._**

 _-_ Oh , papa a dû être triste, déglutit Alexis en écoutant Kate  
\- Oui…je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal…...je voulais juste ….  
\- Pouvoir vivre ta vie, sourit l'adolescente, compréhensive  
\- Oui, soupira Kate  
\- Alors ? Papa est revenu à la charge ? ça ne m'étonnerait pas, il est tellement têtu par moments que…..  
\- Non, non…à vrai dire, il ne voulait même plus faire la tournée des bonbons avec ma mère et mes amis  
\- Papa a refusé la tournée des bonbons? ... Il l'a fait avec gram's ?  
\- Oh, non Martha travaillait énormément à l'époque. Ton père était souvent gardé par une nounou ou par mes parents.  
\- Il a raté la soirée d'Halloween ? demanda tristement Alexis, en imaginant son père de 9 ans tout seul chez lui avec une nounou inconnue  
\- Non, ma mère l'a convaincu.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _\- Richard arrête donc de bouder, chéri, murmura, embêtée, Johanna en le voyant en retrait des autres avec un air morose_  
 _\- Je veux rentrer_  
 _\- Tu me parles de cette fête depuis des semaines!_  
 _\- Je veux juste rentrer, soupira Rick, en observant Kate s'amuser avec Maddie à quelques pas_

 _Johanna était venue le récupérer quelques minutes plus tôt, et Kate lui avait simplement demandé de l'accompagner gentiment. Elle n'avait jamais voulu blesser ou contrarier son ami, elle souhaitait simplement se déguiser en fée, et dire à Tommy qu'il était son amoureux. Heureuse et excitée , elle riait aux éclats devant les singeries de Madison, alors que Rick trainait la patte aux côtés de Johanna._

 _\- Des bonbons ou un sort ! crièrent certains enfants près d'eux_  
 _\- Tu es très joli en zombi, sourit gentiment la mère de Kate, face au regard bleuté du petit Castle_  
 _\- Un zombi n'est pas joli, il est ….terrifiant, rumina-t-il_  
 _\- Tu as raison, où avais-je la tête ! Tu es absolument terrifiant, Richard_  
 _\- Merci, répondit-il poliment. Je peux rentrer ? Je connais la route et ….._  
 _\- Salut,Tommy ! s'exclama, folle de joie, Kate en faisant les yeux doux à un garçon blond aux yeux verts déguisé en pirates_  
 _\- Coucou, dit-il sans lui montrer davantage d'intérêt, immobile devant la foire aux manèges._

 _Pour l'occasion, la ville avait organisé comme une grande fête foraine sur le thème d'Halloween. Des manèges à sensation au manoir hanté se côtoyaient dans cette ambiance familiale et joviale._

 _Prenant la main de Richard devant la foule qui commençait à s'accumuler, elle lui répondit, sans lâcher du regard sa fille et Madison :_

 _\- Je ne te laisse pas rentrer tout seul, jeune homme. Tu vas donc venir avec nous et t'amuser_  
 _\- Mais…._  
 _\- Richard, chéri, Kathie ne fera pas toujours comme toi tu le souhaites. Si vous voulez être amis, il va falloir aussi faire comme elle le désire de temps en temps_  
 _\- Je sais, rumina le jeune zombie_  
 _\- Alors quel est le souci ?_  
 _\- Rien_  
 _\- Je….._  
 _\- Maman, on peut aller dans le manoir hanté avec Maddie ?_  
 _\- Oui, je vais vous attendre, ici. Tu ne pars pas autre part sans moi_  
 _\- Je sais, je sais, bougonna-t-elle en souriant. Tu viens, Rick ?_  
 _\- Hum, gémit-il à contrecœur en suivant son amie._

 _Doucement, ils entrèrent dans ce décor totalement créé pour l'occasion. Des araignées tombant du plafond, des cercueils sur le côté, des vampires et loups-garous animaient ce manège. Madison et Kate marchaient a vive allure en s'émerveillant de chaque détails alors que Rick, les mains dans les poches, ruminait toujours en retrait._

 _\- Mais qui vois-je ? C'est le fi-fils à sa maman. Comment ça va Rodgers ?_  
 _\- Fichez moi la paix, soupira Rick en observant au loin Kate et Maddie s'amuser_  
 _\- Tu sais comment on appelle un garçon sans père ? continua le meneur de la bande, en le bousculant si fort qu'il heurta un décor et tomba dans un cercueil. On l'appelle….un bâtard,enfin c'est ce que m'a dit mon père. Tu sais, c'est ce que tu n'as pas, Rodgers! ricana toute la bande, ce qui alerta Kate et Maddie._  
 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'indigna la jeune Beckett en les rejoignant, folle de rage en voyant son ami les fesses dans un cercueil et les larmes aux yeux_  
 _\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, jolie fée, sourit le blond, en poussant à nouveau Rick qui tentait de se relever_  
 _\- Arrête, Tommy ! cria Kate, en le bousculant aussi_  
 _\- Oh, oh, le jeune bâtard à besoin d'une fille pour se défendre_  
 _\- Et toi tu as besoin d'une éducation !_  
 _\- Allez, Tommy, viens, on y va, soupira, mal à l'aise, un garçonnet qui n'aimait pas les manières de son ami_  
 _\- Oui, viens Tommy._

 _Souriant comme un bienheureux, il hocha simplement la tête, et sa bande partit un peu plus loin dans le manoir. Sans lâcher Kate du regard , Tommy lui répondit :_

 _\- Tu devrais arrêter de trainer avec un garçon pareil_  
 _\- Je devrais surtout arrêter de discuter avec un garçon comme toi, répliqua-t-elle sans le lâcher du regard._  
 _\- Comme tu veux, Kathie-la fée, sourit-il, avant d'observer Rick qui se levait à l'aide de Madison. Et toi, le bâtard, on se voit lundi à l'école._

 _Sans un autre mot, il commençait à partir quand Kate lui fit un cloche pied qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre, et lui murmura, en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur :_

 _\- Appelle-le encore bâtard et je raconte à toute l'école la vérité sur ta mère et ton père_  
 _\- Tu n'oserais pas, siffla le jeune Tommy, qui s'était confié quelques jours plus tôt à Kate au sujet du divorce de ses parents_  
 _\- Tu veux parier ? Et fous-lui la paix, sinon c'est toi qui sera la risée de l'école lundi._

 _Se relevant, elle aplanit sa robe et partit rejoindre Rick et Madison. Observant son ami quelques secondes, elle lui déclara en souriant :_

 _\- Tu vas bien?_

 _\- Hum..._

 _\- Ce qu'il a dit un faux, tenta-t-elle en voyant sa tristesse_

 _\- Hum_

 _\- Et...j'aurais dû accepter ton offre de costume. Etre un zombi te va bien ._

 _Fasciné par la façon avec laquelle elle avait géré cette affaire, il déglutit et lui rétorqua en séchant ses larmes:_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, ce côté fée te donnait un air terrifiant quand même_  
 _\- Imagine en zombie, alors, sourit-elle. Tu vas bien ?_  
 _\- Oui… merci_  
 _\- De rien_  
 _\- Heu… on peut peut-être continuer la visite, parce que moi je m'ennuie, les interrompit Madison_  
 _\- Oui, allons-y….à moins que tu ne veuilles rentrer ? ajouta Kate, qui avait très bien entendu Rick bougonner en arrivant_  
 _\- Non….. non, continuons._

 ** _Fin du Flashback._**

 _-_ Tu as défendu , papa !  
\- Hum….mais ne t'inquiète pas, il a aussi défendu mon honneur un bon nombre de fois par la suite  
\- C'est…..romantique, sourit la jeune rouquine  
\- Romantique ?  
\- Oui. Tu es partie pour impressionner ce Tommy, et tu as fini par le congédier pour l'honneur de mon père. On dirait la princesse Leia avec Han Solo.  
\- N'importe quoi, rit Kate, qui ne voulait pas mettre dans la tête de la jeune fille une possible histoire d'amour entre son père et elle.  
\- En tout cas, je suis heureuse de connaitre cette histoire. Oh, tu sais , ce qui serait génial?  
\- Quoi ? demanda, légèrement inquiète, Kate devant son enthousiasme  
\- Que vous assortissiez vos costumes cette année ! En plus , je sais déjà comment va se déguiser papa, alors il…  
\- Alexis, doucement. Je ne sais même pas si je viens à la soirée ce soir, alors assortir nos costumes serait…..  
\- Tu ne viens pas ? Pourquoi ? Papa se fait une joie de cette fête, et il invité tous vos amis du commissariat  
\- On est sur une enquête en ce moment, éluda Kate, qui ne voulait pas s'épancher sur ses états d'âme  
\- Tu enquêtes la nuit ? sourit la rouquine , loin d'être dupe  
\- Oui…..non  
\- Alors pourquoi tu…  
\- Et toi quel sera ton costume ? la coupa Beckett, en déglutissant

Elle savait pertinemment que quand elle exposerait ses réticences pour la soirée à voix haute, elle verrait à quel point elle était stupide. Fêter Hallowen avec Rick, après toutes ces années, serait un très bon début dans leur nouvelle amitié. Ce serait la nouvelle pierre de cette relation comme des années plutôt.

Se grattant la nuque, elle vit la jeune file baisser le regard et avouer, en marmonnant :

\- Je ne vais pas me déguiser  
\- Pourquoi ? A ton âge, j'adorais fêter ça, et avec le père que tu as , il y a aucune chance que tu n'aimes pas non plus  
\- Je donnerai toujours des bonbons aux enfants qui viendront frapper, et à papa aussi, mais, je ne sais pas, soupira, soudainement mal à l'aise, la jeune fille  
\- Tu ne sais pas quoi ? répéta gentiment Kate  
\- Je suis peut-être trop vieille pour ça  
\- Trop vieille pour ça ? Ton père fête encore Halloween.  
\- Papa peut avoir par moment neuf ans d'âge mental, contra, en souriant, Alexis  
\- Touché…mais je pense, qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'amuser. Tes amis font quoi pour Halloween ?  
\- Oh…..ils vont à une fête demain  
\- Tu vois! Tu peux très bien reprendre le même costume deux soirées de suite  
\- Oh, je ne vais pas à la fête de demain non plus  
\- Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Je….je n'ai simplement pas envie d'y aller, mentit-elle en haussant les épaules, et en se recroquevillant sur elle-même

Sentant qu'elle se repliait sur elle-même, Kate l'observa quelques secondes en pensant comment sa mère aurait pu désamorcer la situation . Elle avait toujours eu ce don pour lui tirer les vers du nez, même quand elle ne le désirait pas. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, en s'apercevant que la jeune Castle fronçait les sourcils sans lâcher le sol du regard, Beckett se perdit dans un souvenir.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Assise sur son lit , Kate ruminait. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle avait du mal à suivre les entrainements de sport à l'école. Courir la dérangeait quelque peu désormais. Sa poitrine se formait tout doucement , et avec ceci les désagréments qui en découlaient._

 _Fermant les yeux en se tenant le ventre, elle se demandait comment discuter avec sa mère des chamboulements qui venaient d'apparaitre dans sa vie. Aujourd'hui, elle avait été réglée, et elle était la seule de sa classe à l'être, enfin de ce qu'elle en savait._

 _Elle en avait discuté avec Maddie qui avait sauté de joie avant de la jalouser. Pestant devant son mal de ventre, elle sentit les larmes monter quand Johanna frappa deux coups à la porte avant d'entrer :_

 _\- Kathie ? J'ai croisé Richard dans la rue, il m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Chérie ? s'inquiéta sa mère en la voyant, les yeux rougis, sur son lit._

 _Quand ses menstruations étaient apparues, elle avait feint un mal de tête pour pouvoir quitter l'école plutôt. Elle n'avait rien sur elle pour cacher se désagrément féminin, et elle se sentait légèrement perdue face à tout ça._

 _\- Ça va, ronchonna-t-elle, alors que sa mère s'avançait près d'elle pour lui toucher le front_  
 _\- Tu n'as pas de fièvre. Tu as mal quelque part ?_  
 _\- Au ventre_  
 _\- Oh, je vais aller te chercher un cachet de paracétamol dans ce cas. Tu n'es pas nauséeuse ou….._  
 _\- Maman, maugréa Kate, qui ne savait pas comment aborder ce sujet_  
 _\- Oui ?_  
 _\- Je ne suis pas nauséeuse_  
 _\- Ok, très bien, fit ,sceptique, Johanna avant de partir lui chercher un calmant._

 _Se levant tout en séchant une larme sur son visage, Kate s'aperçut qu'elle avait taché son dessus de lit. Paniquée, elle retirait sa couverture en pestant, quand sa mère arriva avec un verre à la main_

 _\- Kathie, tu… que fais-tu ?_  
 _\- Je….. rien, fit-elle, gênée, en prenant contre son buste son dessus de lit_

 _S'avançant en fronçant les sourcils, Johanna examina d'un peu plus près sa fille avant de remarquer le bas de son jogging. Souriant, elle déposa le paracétamol sur son bureau, avant de venir lui prendre des mains sa couverture pour découvrir le secret de sa fille. Alors qu'elle allait répliquer quelque chose, Kate s'excusa honteusement :_

 _\- Je suis désolée, je vais le nettoyer et…_  
 _\- Chérie, ce n'est pas grave_  
 _\- Si….. je….je pense que je m'y suis mal prise, mais je…. ;_  
 _\- Tu es réglée ! s'enthousiasma la matriarche en lui caressant tendrement la joue_  
 _\- Hum_  
 _\- Mon bébé devient une femme_  
 _\- Maman..._  
 _\- Chérie, tu aurais dû m'appeler, je serais rentrée plutôt_  
 _\- C'est bon, je me suis débrouillée, avoua-t-elle, rouge de honte_  
 _\- Tu as trouvé tout le nécessaire ?_  
 _\- Hum_  
 _\- Tu….tu sais comment positionner les serviettes ? Je peux te montrer ou…._  
 _\- Maman !_  
 _\- Quoi ? Pas besoin d'être gênée. Tu es ma fille…..et je te rappelle que ce phénomène va se reproduire tous les mois, alors autant que tu sois à l'aise avec ça._  
 _\- A l'aise ? ça fait un mal de chien, soupira Kate_  
 _\- Les joies d'être une femme, sourit Johanna en lui tendant le verre de paracétamol._  
 _\- Tu parles!_

 _Doucement, Kate ingurgita son médicament avant que Johanna ne lui tende des vêtements de rechange, et après un dernier regard sur sa mère, elle partit se changer pour découvrir que Johanna était allongée sur son lit avec un saladier de popcorn._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Kate, en se trainant jusqu'à son lit pour se rouler en boule sous la couverture_  
 _\- Je me prépare pour la soirée entre femmes_  
 _\- La soirée entre femmes….maman, c'est bon, je suis juste….._  
 _\- Une adolescente. C'est un nouveau cap dans ta vie , comme dans notre relation, Kathie. Alors je vais rester avec toi, je vais répondre à toutes tes questions, et ensuite…on se fera un petit marathon Temptation Lane._  
 _\- On peut se faire le marathon maintenant, c'est bon, ronchonna Kate, qui n'avait guère le courage de discuter de sexe avec sa mère._  
 _\- Ok, pas de questions_  
 _\- Super, fit-elle soulagée_  
 _\- Je vais simplement discuter seule…..un long et morne monologue sur le sexe, les menstruations et …_  
 _\- Oh mon dieu, non_  
 _\- Alors parle avec moi. Chérie, ce n'est juste qu'un autre sujet de conversation. On a toujours discuté de tout toutes les deux…..alors s'il te plait, parle avec moi ._  
 _\- Ok, ok, abdiqua-t-elle, en sortant le visage des couvertures, pour observer sa mère lui sourire avec tout son amour._  
 _\- Alors….. je t'écoute, mon cœur._

 ** _Fin du flashback._**

Relevant le regard sur Alexis, Kate se frottait la nuque en cherchant ses mots quand la jeune fille murmura :

\- Tu devrais venir ce soir, papa serait heureux  
\- Et si on faisait un marché ?  
\- Un marché ?  
\- Oui, je viens ce soir et tu vas à ta soirée demain soir  
\- Oh…. Je….non, bafouilla-t-elle  
\- Alexis, je…je sais que tu ne me connais pas, mais je veux que tu saches que tu peux me faire confiance  
\- Te faire confiance ?  
\- Hum. Tu sais…..je sais que tu as un père formidable…. il m'épate à chaque fois que je le vois avec toi….mais un père reste un homme, et par moments, une fille a juste besoin d'une autre femme pour discuter, avoua-t-elle, en observant Alexis rougir, mal à l'aise. Ma mère avait coutume de nommer ses temps-là « secretum tempore »  
\- Le temps des secrets, sourit Alexis  
\- Oh, en plus d'être douée , tu es bonne en latin, la complimenta Kate  
\- Hum  
\- Alors….voilà ce que je te propose. On se sert une glace, chacune à notre tour on avouera un secret à l'autre et ce qui se dit entre nous, reste entre nous.

\- Tout?

\- Absolument, tout. Tu peux me faire confiance.  
\- Tu veux simplement me faire parler, rit plus à l'aise la jeune adolescente, en se levant sous le regard de Kate. Mais , tu sais quoi…ça me va.  
\- Super, soupira, soulagée, Beckett.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Attablé à l'une des tables du bar avec la BD que Kate lui avait confiée plutôt , Castle s'imprégnait à nouveau des lieux. C'est ici qu'il avait écrit une partie de second roman. Quand il cherchait un lieu où s'évader de Meredith. Ce bar était comme un sanctuaire pour lui. Un antre où il pouvait s'éloigner de tous ses problèmes. Ici, rien n'existait, il était simplement face à lui-même et à son écriture.

Les yeux fixés sur la BD qu'il avait sous les yeux, il inspira fortement en souriant devant cette odeur de bois rustique qui lui chatouillait les narines, quand une image sur une des pages attira son attention. L'observant pendant quelques secondes, il sourit en murmurant :

\- Je t'ai !

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

\- Alors, qui commence ? demanda timidement Alexis  
\- Eh bien, comme c'est une de mes idées, je veux bien me lancer la première  
\- D'accord  
\- Tu sais….la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, ma mère avait volé jusqu'à Stanford avec des cookies et un DVD de Temptation Lane, sur les directives de ton père..., je crois que je suis un peu rouillée...j'ai l'impression que ça remonte à des années lumières, confia-t-elle  
\- Elle t'aimait énormément...ta mère...elle t'aimait énormément.  
\- Hum, déglutit Kate, en se souvenant de ses bras autour d'elle, son parfum et de son rire  
\- Papa aussi l'aimait…..D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je porte son nom, murmura la petite, en faisant sortir de Kate de sa rêverie  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je m'appelle Alexis Johanna Castle. Papa m'a toujours dit que d'avoir le nom d'une grande dame me portera loin.  
\- Oh…. je suis certaine qu'elle aurait été très fière que tu portes son nom, avoua péniblement Kate devant l'aveu de l'adolescente  
\- Tu sais, j'aurais aimé la connaître…gram's me conte pleins d'histoire à son sujet…et je ne sais pas….j'aurais réellement adoré la connaître  
\- Et elle aurait adoré te connaître aussi. Elle aurait pu jouer à la mamie avec toi, sourit-elle. Tu aurais eu droit à ce temps filles avec elle...elle aurait été bien plus douer que moi d'ailleurs.  
\- Oh….. j'aime aussi l'idée d'avoir ce temps-là avec toi...c'est sympa de te connaitre enfin Kate.  
\- Moi aussi….je suis heureuse de te connaître, Lex , chuchota Kate, en lui prenant la main sans la lâcher du regard.

Les yeux dans les yeux, elles se souriaient tendrement en se délectant de se moment de complicité.  
Alexis était heureuse de pouvoir partager et échanger avec Kate. L'amie de son père semblait différente de toutes les ex copines de ce dernier. Elle semblait réellement s'intéresser à elle en tant que personne, et non comme un possible effet de levier sur Castle .

D'une pression douce et tendre de sa main, Kate lui murmura en souriant :

\- Alors c'est moi qui devrait avouer quelque chose qui m'embête la première  
\- Hum  
\- Eh ben, pour être franche, je ne veux pas aller à la fête ce soir parce qu'il y aura tous mes amis  
\- Je ne comprends pas  
\- Quand ma mère est morte, j'ai construit un mur autour de mon cœur pour ne plus jamais souffrir…..et ce mur m'a peu à peu fait oublier qui je suis réellement. Ces dix dernières années, j'ai été le détective Beckett…..j'ai laissé Kate derrière moi, dans cette ruelle avec ma mère. Seulement ….ton père….ton père a la fâcheuse habitude de faire ressortir Kate au lieu de Beckett, avoua-t-elle, gênée  
\- Et tu ne veux pas que l'on voit ce pan-là de ta personnalité  
\- Exactement. Au poste, je suis le détective Beckett, la plus jeune recrue à avoir été lieutenant et avec le taux de fermeture de cas le plus élevé. Je ne peux pas être Kate.  
\- C'est là que tu as tort  
\- Pardon ? fit Beckett, surprise, en observant Alexis lui sourire gentiment  
\- Kate… et …Beckett sont la même personne. Tu ne peux pas les dissocier. Le détective Beckett ne peut pas être la plus performante enquêtrice sans Kate….sans cette part de toi qui a perdu un être cher. Tu rends justice aux victimes à cause de ta mère….grâce à Kate. Beckett est peut-être la personne qui se trouve le plus souvent au poste, mais tes amis….s'ils sont vraiment tes amis, connaissent Kate.  
\- Je…Whaou…..tu…..tu es bien plus mûre et réfléchie que moi à ton âge…..même à mon âge actuel d'ailleurs, sourit Kate, devant l'intelligence et la perspicacité de cette adolescente. Tu es sûre que tu es la fille de Rick?  
\- Sûre, même si parfois ce n'est pas évident à première vue... Et puis, tu sais,au sujet de ce soir, ajouta Alexis. Même le lieutenant Beckett a le droit de s'amuser.  
\- Ok, là tu m'impressionnes… on devrait programmer plus de temps « secretum tempore »  
\- J'aimerais beaucoup aussi

Doucement, Alexis baissa le regard sur sa glace, et fit tournoyer sa cuillère en chuchotant :

\- Je pense que c'est mon tour  
\- Seulement si tu le souhaites  
\- Oh…oui….mais…..c'est un peu gênant  
\- Gênant ? Alexis, dis-toi que ce que tu vis ou ce que tu as fais , je l'ai forcement fait.  
\- Ok, inspira-t-elle pour se donner la force de continuer, sans lâcher sa glace du regard. D'habitude, j'ai gram's pour ces choses là….mais elle n'est pas là….. et papa…ben…. C'est un homme  
\- Dis-moi, la poussa Beckett, en stoppant sa main qui faisait tournoyer sa cuillère pour l'encourager à continuer  
\- Je suis réglée, lâcha-t-elle. Je sais que c'est normal, je sais pourquoi et à quoi ça sert, marmonna-t-elle.  
\- Mais ?  
\- Il n'y a rien ici pour…..tu vois…..  
\- Oh, oui. Martha a fini ce temps-là, rit Kate  
\- Oui….. j'ai voulu me débrouiller par moi-même, je suis allée à la pharmacie mais il y avait tellement de choix… .tellement de couleurs  
\- Oh, chérie, soupira, compatissante, Beckett en lui prenant la glace des mains pour la déposer sur la table basse  
\- Je ne peux pas aller à la fête demain sans être correctement équipée….et….. je suis mal à l'aise dans ce que j'ai acheté  
\- Alexis, je suis contente que tu m'en parles, mais tu sais… tu peux aussi en discuter avec ton père. Il peut-être idiot par moments, mais pour toi, il serait prêt à remuer ciel et terre  
\- Je le sais…..c'est juste gênant. Je veux juste passer à travers tout ça sans drame. Papa…..papa en aurait fait toute une histoire, je suis certaine qu'il aurait même prévu une soirée pour enterrer ma vie de petite fille.  
\- Alexis, rit Kate  
\- Je t'assure, il en est capable. Par moments, j'aimerais juste que ma mère agisse un peu plus comme une mère  
\- Oh….je… eh bien, fit-elle, prise au dépourvu par le tournant de la discussion. Lex, je ne suis peut-être pas ta mère, mais je peux être là quand tu le désires  
\- Promis ?  
\- Promis. Ecoute, on va partir toutes les deux, et je vais t'expliquer quoi acheter et pourquoi  
\- Oh, je ne veux pas t'embêter, je…  
\- Ça ne m'embête pas, au contraire. On va aller à la pharmacie, et ensuite on va aller te chercher un costume pour ta soirée de demain. Ça te va ?  
\- Et ton enquête ?  
\- Je ne suis pas à deux heures près. Et puis le lieutenant Beckett a le droit de s'amuser aussi, non ?  
\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en observant Kate se lever et débarrasser la table. Dis, ton marché tient toujours ?  
\- Mon marché ?  
\- Je vais à la soirée si tu vas à celle de mon père ce soir  
\- Oh….ok mais à une condition, sourit sournoisement Beckett  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Tu vas devoir me dire quel costume aura ton père pour qu'on soit assortis !

* * *

 ** _Sarha: un nouveau chapitre plein de flashback et centré sur Alexis et Kate, j'espère que tu as aimé_**

 ** _Caskett706: oui ,papa Beckett n'est pas dupe et il va être un élement dans la suite de l'histoire_**

 ** _sandie59: Kate ira à la soirée de Rick quand au costume...surprise_**

 ** _blodi52: j'ai aussi adoré cet épisode_**

 ** _Torontosun: merci_**

 ** _julie91: quatre années à attendre? Non...mais, quelques chapitres de frustrations? Oui lol_**

 ** _Melbea Enneb: le flashback Haloween a été inspiré de ton idée. J'ai construit ce chapitre à travers ton commentaire, alors merci pour l'inspiration_**

 ** _Caskettdensi7715: Kate et Alexis vont se rapprocher de plus en plus..._**

 ** _marionpc84: merci et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre_**

 ** _laetitialfw: et voilà la conversation tant attendu. J'espère quelle a été à la hauteur de vos attentes_**

 ** _ben40550: IL me tarde aussi de les mettre en couple mdr_**

 ** _chrisfancaskett: les teases entre Rick et Kate ne font que commencer..._**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

* * *

La fête d'Halloween de Rick était pleine à craquer. Tous ses amis du douzième étaient venus et se mélangeaient sans peine aux autres convives. Rick observait de loin, amusé, Esposito déguisé en rangers se disputer à propos du match des Lakers avec Ryan, affublé d'une tenue de médecin sanguinolente.

Un peu plus loin, le visage radieux , Alexis discutait avec Lanie devant une boisson spéciale Halloween, qui fumait et était couleur rouge sang. Avançant doucement, en cherchant du regard si Kate était là , il salua la légiste en embrassant sa fille sur le front :

\- Soyez prudente, cette potion est de mon invention, buvez-là, et qui sait en qui ou en quoi vous vous transformerez, assura-t-il , souriant, alors que Lanie trempait ses lèvres dans son nectar plus que douteux  
\- C'est tout à fait le genre de potion qu'il me faut  
\- Oh, j'aime votre esprit d'aventure…et votre costume, ajouta Rick , en laissant ses yeux s'égarer sur son costume de Cat Woman où aucune de ses formes n'étaient en reste.  
\- Plus hauts, les yeux, Castle, sourit la métisse, en buvant d'une seule gorgée sa boisson  
\- Papa ! fit Alexis, mortifiée  
\- Quoi ? J'admire juste le costume de Lanie, se défendit-il en ricanant  
\- Eh bien admire plutôt ses chaussures, rumina la jeune fille.

Souriant, Rick prit une coupe de sa boisson et partit se mêler à la foule, dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir Kate. Quand il était revenu au loft, il les avaient découvertes en train de rire devant la télévision. Surpris et dérouté de voir sa fille si à l'aise avec Beckett, il avait babillé avant qu'elle ne se lève en enlaçant tendrement Alexis et en la remerciant pour l'après-midi.

Ses chaussures mises et son manteau sur le dos, elle avait chuchoté à Rick, alors que sa fille montait à l'étage :

\- Tout est sous contrôle. Elle va bien.  
\- Oh…..alors j'avais raison ?  
\- Oui. Elle avait juste besoin de conseils dirons-nous techniques, et d'une oreille féminine  
\- Oh…..je sais écouter pourtant  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "discussion féminine" ? souligna Kate en arquant un sourcil  
\- Je comprends très bien la nuance de ta phrase mais….. ;je pensais…..qu'Alexis savait qu'elle pouvait me parler de ses soucis  
\- Castle , il ne s'agit pas de toi, ni de tes compétences parentales….c'est juste une adolescente qui avait besoin d'une femme.  
\- Ok , ok, déglutit-il difficilement. Alors tout va bien, avec elle , je veux dire ?  
\- Oui  
\- Je dois aller acheter quelque chose ou….  
\- Je m'en suis occupée avec elle, on a fait un peu de shopping  
\- Oh, je vais te rembourser, dis-moi juste ….. ;  
\- Rick, le coupa-t-elle, en mettant tendrement sa main sur son bras pour le stopper dans son élan, ce qui lui envoya des frissons dans le dos.  
\- Oui ?  
\- C'est pour moi  
\- Mais…  
\- C'est pour moi, d'accord? J'ai passé un merveilleux moment avec ta fille, alors laisse-moi ce plaisir  
\- D'accord, sourit-il heureux de son aveu  
\- Bien….je vais devoir y aller. J'ai encore un meurtre à résoudre et….. ;  
\- Oh oui, en parlant de ça, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Tu te souviens de Morgan Lecorbit ? L'homme qui se prend vraiment pour un vampire et dont Diablesse nous a parlé ?  
\- Oui  
\- Eh bien, dans la BD de ce cher « corbeau », Morgan est Morlock, déclara Rick en lui montrant sa trouvaille.  
\- Oui, mais cet homme est un SDF, alors pour trouver un domicile, ça va être compliqué, soupira Kate si près de lui que Rick sentit son souffle sur son avant-bras.

Fermant les yeux, il inspirait doucement en se laissant envahir par l'arôme de son parfum quand Beckett lui murmura intriguer:

\- Rick, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je….. je te respire, avoua-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres, toujours les yeux clos  
\- Tu me respires ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule et inquiète pour sa santé mentale  
\- Hum….tu sens la cerise…..j'adore cette odeur, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant ses yeux pour la trouver à quelques pouces de lui . Tu sens tellement bon...

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observèrent en déglutissant. Le regard de Rick passait de ses magnifiques yeux à ses lèvres tentantes. Il avait une folle envie de l'embrasser, de l'enlacer...Il souhaitait encore et encore redécouvrir la douceur de ses lèvres , le bruit de ses gémissements...

\- Papa…oh, je vous dérange ? sourit Alexis, en voyant son père et Kate reculer brutalement l'un de l'autre comme pris en flagrant délit  
\- Non  
\- Oui, répondirent d'une même voix Castle et Beckett  
\- Rick !  
\- Quoi ? Je prône la vérité dans cette maison, je ne vais pas contourner la règle quand ça m'arrange, argumenta-t-il, tout heureux. Et là, tu vois, malgré tout l'amour que je lui porte, j'aurais bien aimé quelques minutes de plus  
\- Oh, je vais remonter, murmura, gênée, Alexis  
\- Non, Lex, reste ici! Quant à toi, siffla-t-elle à Castle, excédée par son sourire en appuyant sur sa poitrine avec son index ,je vais retourner au poste avant d'avoir un nouveau meurtre sur les bras !  
\- Aïe! Tu me fais mal!

\- C'est le but!

\- Pas besoin d'être contrarier...et attend! l'interpella-t-il en la voyant sur le pas de la porte. Tu devrais savoir une chose  
\- Quoi !  
\- Je sais où trouver notre vampire buveur de sang SDF  
\- Ah oui ? Et comment ? En arpentant chaque centimètre carré des rues de New-York ?  
\- Ah, ah, très drôle, mais non. Il suffit de lire la BD. Regarde un peu ça.

Il lui avait donné le lieu pour trouver le suspect de son enquête, et elle était partie sans lui assurer sa présence à la fête de ce soir.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il déambulait dans le loft l'âme en peine. Les gars lui avaient déjà avoué que la piste de Morlok n'avait servi à rien. Ce jeune est atteint d'une maladie de la peau qui ne supportait pas le soleil. Il souffrait d'une extrême photosensibilité qui provoquat des cloques sur sa peau face au soleil. Mais le plus important, ce SDF avait un sérieux alibi qui ramenait l'enquête à la case départ.

\- Castle ? Tu rêves mon pote ? sourit Espo en buvant un verre  
\- Non, je réfléchis  
\- Tu réfléchis, hein ? En tout cas, tu en fais des soirées cool, pour un sudiste, Mr Butler  
\- Un sudiste qui ne fait pas la fête n'est pas réellement un sudiste, souligna Rick  
\- Eh, Castle ? l'interpella Ryan. Vous cherchez Beckett ?  
\- Non…..pourquoi ? mentit-il  
\- Elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir venir, mais il est encore tôt  
\- Oui, soupira-t-il déçu, en dégrafant un bouton de son costume.

Il était réellement déçu . Il avait espéré renouer avec la tradition, il avait espoir de lui rappeler leurs moments de joies ,et non tous ces non-dits et leurs erreurs. Se grattant la nuque, il baissait les yeux quand une voix familière lui redonna le sourire, en retentissant derrière son dos :

\- Rhett Butler, c'est moi que tu cherches ?

Se retournant, il allait répliquer « oui » quand il se stoppa et la dévisagea :

\- Je…..mais tu n'es pas déguisée…pomponnée… mais pas déguisée, déclara Rick en observant Kate arriver avec un chignon des années 6O , de longs cils et un bandeau dans les cheveux.

Elle portait son imperméable noir et rien d'autre…aucun costume. Malgré le fait qu'il se sentait désappointer par sa tenue, il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard d'elle tant elle était hypnotisante de beauté  
Souriant devant son regard perplexe, elle s'avança si près de lui qu'il se mit à déglutir face à sa grâce, et elle lui déclara:

\- Ça te déçoit terriblement on dirait ?  
\- J'avais dit qu'il fallait un costume….pour participer….être un peu effrayante ou ..déguisée.  
\- Ça n'empêche pas d'être sexy, répliqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, tout en faisant coulisser délicatement sa ceinture pour ouvrir sa parka. Tu veux que je sois sexy, Castle ?  
\- Je…. Oui.

La gorge sèche, le cœur palpitant et la respiration saccadée, il l'observait avec une telle intensité que Kate sourit timidement avant de révéler sa tenue.  
Affublée d'une robe de princesse verte, elle récupéra une télécommande dans sa poche de manteau et l'enclencha nerveusement. Le mécanisme fit reculer de quelques pas les invités, Castle y compris, face à la surprise de la robe de Kate. Un arceau tomba au bas de ses pieds, et révéla une robe verte des années 40. Elle ressemblait à une vraie princesse avec son regard émeraude et ses cheveux tirés à quatre épingles.

Déglutissant, Castle lui déclara :

\- Comment as-tu réussi à enclencher l'arceau ? C'est...extraordinaire!  
\- Un magicien ne révèle pas ses tours, Mr le sudiste  
\- Tu es allée chez Drake ! s'exclama-t-il, tout es allée chez Drake!  
\- Oh, sweety, tu es magnifique….une vraie princesse…mais…tu es déguisée en quoi ? souligna Lanie en observant sa meilleure amie de la tête aux pieds  
\- Je…  
\- Pour une légiste, vous n'êtes pas très perspicace, pouffa Castle  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Oh, allez Lanie, murmura-t-il désormais intimidé devant son regard. Elle a assorti son costume au mien…c'est Scarlett O'hara !  
\- Tu as assorti ton costume…au sien….c'est…..mignon, se moqua-t-elle, alors que Kate roulait des yeux et que Rick la contemplait avec émerveillement.

Comment pouvait-elle après toutes ces années le surprendre encore ? Comment arrivait-elle à chambouler son rythme cardiaque d'un simple regard ? Heureux...souriant et amoureux, Rick ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La soirée se déroulait dans la joie et la bonne humeur, après quelques boutades de ses équipiers, Kate avait réussi à se détendre et appréciait désormais cette intermède pendant l'enquête.  
Après plus de quatre heures à rire, la fête commençait peu à peu à se calmer et c'est avec une énième salutation de la main que Rick congédia son avant-dernier invité. Souriant, il refermait la porte pour se diriger vers le salon quand il vit Kate revenir, vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull.

\- Tu t'es changée ?  
\- Je n'allais pas prendre un taxi dans cette tenue. L'arceau est quelque peu difficile à réenclencher quand tu le portes sur toi, Mr le sudiste.  
\- Dommage….. ça t'allait comme un gant  
\- Hum, l'année prochaine ce serait bien qu'on fasse un truc moins compliqué…pour moi, je veux dire, sourit-elle en enfilant ses chaussures.  
\- L'année prochaine, répéta-t-il rêveur alors qu'elle ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à sa réplique  
\- Hum….. tu sais , on pourrait faire …..Starsky et Hutch…ou Tango et Cash  
\- Tuner et Hootch, répliqua, toujours sur son nuage, Rick, alors que Kate relevait le regard sur lui en souriant  
\- Maintenant que tu m'en parles, tu me rappelles assez Hootch  
\- Ah, ah très drôle

Heureuse de sa soirée et de la légèreté avec laquelle ils discutaient, Kate se releva pour tomber sous les effluves de son aftershave mentholé. Inspirant en s'enivrant de cette odeur , elle tomba sur son regard. Déglutissant, elle murmura, en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille:

\- Bon, ben….merci pour la soirée, c'était sympa, Rick.

L'air entre eux était électrique. Kate n'arrivait pas à enlever son regard de ses lèvres alors que Rick déglutissait devant sa beauté. Inspirant pour se donner le courage de partir, elle l'entendit lui murmurer :

\- Merci  
\- Pour ?  
\- Merci de m'avoir rendu ma fille. Ce temps avec toi à éloigner Godzilla de mon loft. Alors, merci.  
\- De rien, et arrête de comparer ta fille à un monstre simplement parce qu'elle grandit.  
\- D'accord, sourit-il amoureusement.  
\- Bien, je…  
\- Kate….attends. Je….enfin…..

Il voulait lui demander pardon pour ces dix dernières années, il voulait lui demander de rester, il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il voulait lui dire tellement de choses qu'il hésitait sur la marche à suivre. S'approchant d'un pas vers elle, il tendit sa main pour prendre la sienne, et chuchota alors que des frissons en envahirent le corps de Beckett à ce simple contact:

\- Tu pourrais rester, on pourrait regarder un film ou..  
\- Rick, je bosse demain. Il se fait tard et….  
\- Reste avec moi, murmura-t-il

\- Quoi? déglutit-elle

\- Reste avec moi, Kate., répéta-t-il d'une voix tellement fragile que ça lui rappela ses mots des années auparavant dans ce motel

 _« -reste avec moi, Rick. Ne me quittes pas._  
 _\- Toujours »_

Déglutissant devant ces mots qui lui remémoraient tellement de souvenirs douloureux entre eux, elle recula et lâcha sa main comme s'il l'avait brulé. Le cœur tambourinant, elle tomba sur ses yeux emplis de tendresse quand il répéta, avec plus de faiblesse sans comprendre son désarroi:

\- Reste avec moi, Kate.  
\- Je….je…. ne peux pas. Bonne nuit , Castle. A demain.

Et sans un autre mot, elle partit en laissant derrière elle un Castle complètement démuni et le cœur brisé. Les mains tremblantes, les yeux en larmes, il posa son front contre sa porte d'entrée, et il soupira la boule au ventre :

\- Pourquoi ça fait si mal de t'aimer?...Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'arrêter de t'aimer?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elle avait fui aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de stopper un taxi. Ses pas résonnaient dans la nuit noire de New-York, et Kate tentait de garder ses larmes pour elle. Elle avait failli l'embrasser, elle avait failli s'abandonner dans ses bras . Quand il la contemplait avec autant d'amour et de tendresse dans les yeux, son cœur se gonflait un peu plus.

Seulement quand elle l'avait vu s'avancer, elle s'était revue agenouillée contre la porte de ce motel, son corps entièrement nu drapé d'une couverture, et le cœur brisé. Elle avait pu ressentir toute sa peine, tout son désarroi, et elle s'était alors rappelé comme il pouvait lui briser le cœur.

 _« - Reste avec moi…reste avec moi, Rick_  
 _\- Toujours »_

Effrayée, apeurée, elle avait fui aussi vite que possible. Elle n'était pas prête, elle ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas revivre pareille souffrance. Malgré le point auquel elle le désirait, elle l'aimait, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de lui faire confiance avec son cœur.

Les yeux emplis de larmes, elle renifla en passant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans et accéléra le pas jusqu'à son appartement.

Elle ne pouvait pas…elle ne pouvait pas…..pourtant, elle l'aimait tellement.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Le lendemain avait été quelque peu étrange entre eux. Rick était venu en début d'après-midi pour donner un coup de main sur l'enquête , mais il s'était tenu à une distance respectable d'elle. Il n'avait fait aucune allusion à leur fin de soirée, et Kate en était soulagée. Seulement plus les heures passaient, et plus elle le voyait s'éloigner d'elle.

Il évitait de rester seul avec elle, il évitait son regard …..Soupirant, tout en cherchant à arranger les choses sans pour autant discuter réellement de leur problème, elle l'entendit arriver près d'elle et s'installer sur sa chaise pour lui déclarer :

\- Tu sais, plus j'y pense , plus je me dis qu'on ne cherche pas où il faut  
\- Pardon ?  
\- On est restés trop obnubilés par cette histoire de vampires, et on en a oublié la victime  
\- C'est exactement ce que je me disais, répliqua-t-elle en lui montrant un dossier, soulagée qu'il ne l'évite plus. Matthew a été élevé par son père et sa nouvelle femme, mais sa mère est morte quand il était petit. A priori, c'était un suicide.  
\- A priori ?  
\- Hum, le père de Matthew a toujours nié cette thèse, mais l'examen du légiste ne montrait aucune piste pouvant suggérer un meurtre  
\- Aucune piste ne veut pas dire : pas de meurtre  
\- Oui…mais, c'est là que je bloque, soupira Kate. J'y pense depuis hier, mais je n'arrive pas à faire le lien  
\- Moi, je pense à autre chose depuis hier, ronchonna-t-il, en se levant pour observer le tableau blanc de plus près

Déglutissant devant sa remarque, Kate fermait les yeux en inspirant, quand elle l'entendit lui déclarer dos à elle :

\- Peut-être qu'Elisabeth Dryden a été assassinée, et peut-être que le meurtre de son fils est lié  
\- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

-...

\- Je pense qu'on s'égare. On fait des hypothèses sur rien et….  
\- Janice Freeman  
\- Pardon ?  
\- La seconde femme. C'est la seule à qui la mort d'Elisabeth pouvait servir. Mr Freeman a réussi socialement parlant. Il est à la tête d'une belle entreprise. Et si Janice convoitait sa fortune ?  
\- Quoi ? Alors elle tue sa femme et se marie avec le veuf ? soupira, incrédule, Kate  
\- Plein de femmes peuvent tuer pour moins que ça, souligna Castle. Meredith serait prête à tuer pour un nouveau sac Armani.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'effraie ? Que tu peux avoir autant d'idées à la seconde, ou que tu as perdu foi en la gente féminine ?  
\- Et bien disons que ces dernières années, j'ai appris à me satisfaire de pas grand chose, avoua-t-il la boule au ventre. Ce dernières heures aussi d'ailleurs… En tout cas, ça se tient….mon histoire, je veux dire.  
\- Ok….alors pourquoi tuer Matthew ? Elle l'a pratiquement élevé, je ne peux pas imaginer que tu puisses tuer ton propre enfant, réfléchit Kate, en accentuant chacune de ses remarques  
\- Là où tu as tort, c'est qu'il n'est pas son enfant. Et si Matthew avait découvert la vérité ? Et s'il devenait une menace entre son héritage et elle ?

L'observant du regard quelques secondes, elle soupira avant de se lever pour fermer le dossier qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Prenant son manteau, elle lui murmura :

\- J'espère que tu as tort.  
\- Où vas-tu ? paniqua-t-il en la voyant partir en direction de l'ascenseur  
\- Fouiller à nouveau l'appartement de Matthew, trouver quelque chose qui réfute ta théorie. Tu viens ou tu restes là ?  
\- Heu…  
\- Castle ?  
\- J'arrive, déclara-t-il, la boule au ventre à l'idée de devoir passer du temps seul à seule avec elle.

Il se sentait désormais mal à l'aise. Depuis son refus plus qu'évident d'hier soir, il ne savait pas trop comment agir avec elle. Avait-elle fui parce qu'elle avait peur ? Parce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Ou simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas le même genre de sentiments que lui ?

Déboussolé, il avait d'abord décidé de ne pas venir au poste, mais Alexis se préparait pour sa soirée d'Halloween avec Paige sa meilleure amie, et il ne souhaitait pas se morfondre au loft. Il espérait aussi secrètement que Kate lui parle d'hier soir, qu'elle lui explique sa position, mais plus les heures passaient, plus il se disait qu'il était le seul à avoir des sentiments pour elle.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

La théorie de Rick s'était révélée juste. Après avoir fouillé de fond en comble sa chambre d'étudiant, Castle avait eu l'idée d'interroger son meilleur ami d'université. Timidement et craintivement, l'ami de « corbeau » lui avait remis un dossier que son défunt ami lui avait confié. Il pensait qu'il s'agissait simplement de notes sur son prochain roman graphique, et n'avait alors pas jugé bon d'en parler lors de son interrogatoire deux jours plutôt.

Le dossier en main, Kate et Rick étaient rentrés au poste dans un silence accablant. Beckett se demandait comment avouer à un père que son fils est été assassiné par sa propre femme, et Castle, lui, pour une fois regrettait amèrement d'avoir raison.

Installés l'un à côté de l'autre, ils observèrent avec beaucoup de douleur le père de Matthew s'effondrer devant leurs nouvelles :

\- Votre fils se rendait au cimetière pour s'y recueillir et déposer des fleurs pour sa mère. Janice a décidé de récupérer les pieux dans la chambre d'étudiant de Matthew afin de faire porter le chapeau à l'entourage de votre fils.  
\- Elle l'avait élevé pourtant, pleurait le père, complètement désemparé. Comment a-t-elle pu m'enlever ma femme et mon fils ? Comment a-t-elle pu tuer un enfant qu'elle a élevé ?

Déglutissant devant la peine de ce père dont le monde s'écroulait, Beckett perdait ses mots quand Rick la surprit en répondant avec beaucoup d'empathie et de sincérité :

\- Votre fils lui rappelait sans cesse ce qu'elle avait fait, et quand il s'en est pris à elle en cherchant la vérité, elle ne l'a plus vu comme son enfant  
\- Mon fils…..elle m'a enlevé mon fils….et ma femme, s'effondra le père de la victime  
\- Nous sommes réellement désolés.

Hochant simplement de la tête, sans dire un mot, il se leva et partit, complètement démuni, vers la sortie . Toujours assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Kate soupira et murmura à Rick :

\- Merci…..de m'avoir épaulée  
\- Un équipier est fait pour ça…j'aurais juste aimé avoir tort  
\- Moi aussi

Baissant la tête, il inspira doucement et lui déclara, pour tenter d'assainir l'air entre eux :

\- Pour hier, je suis désolé. Ça ne se reproduira plus.  
\- Je….quoi ? non, c'est moi qui…..  
\- Beckett ? les interrompit Ryan  
\- Oui ?  
\- On a un meurtre.  
\- Ok, très bien ….j'arrive, répondit-elle en voyant Rick se lever et enfiler son manteau. Que fais-tu ?  
\- Je vais rentrer. Je passe mon tour pour ce soir. Alexis va avoir besoin d'un chauffeur d'ici quelques heures alors…. On se voit lundi ?  
\- Je…..attends, je voulais…  
\- Beckett ?  
\- Quoi, encore Ryan !  
\- Je…..excusez-moi, je dérange ? fit l'irlandais, mal à l'aise  
\- Non, je rentrais juste . Passez une bonne soirée et un bon dimanche. A lundi tout le monde, soupira Rick en sortant.

Il n'avait guère le cœur d'entendre la femme qu'il aimait lui avouer que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Il préférait faire profil bas et panser ses blessures à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Les mains dans les poches, le regard au sol, il partit, le cœur en bern,e sous les yeux attristés de Kate.

Elle avait laissé passer sa chance . Elle l'avait blessé sans le vouloir. Elle souhaitait simplement se protéger. Elle avait tellement peur d'avoir à nouveau le cœur brisé qu'elle préférait ne pas perdre son ami cette fois. Ils venaient de se retrouver… elle ne pouvait pas…elle ne voulait pas.

* * *

 _ **Joyeuses Pâques à tous et toutes. Un peu de lecture pour ce week end. Je ne vous promets pas un nouveau chapitre cette semaine. C'est ma dernière ligne droite avant mes concours samedi, alors, je risque de manquer de temps. Mais je promets de me rattraper après.**_

 _ **Torontosun : cette histoire me permet de faire revivre Johanna et c'est cool**_

 _ **Caskett706: Oui Alexis et Kate se sont rapprochées mais il faut encore de Beckett lâche prise avec Rick. Merci, je révise à en avoir des migraines lol**_

 _ **laetitialfw: ils se rapprochent tout doucement, la prochaine affaire va les pousser un peu plus**_

 _ **ben40550: j'ai changé les costumes , j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu de ne pas voir Poe.**_

 _ **chrisfancaskett: Rick tombe amoureux...on recommence le schéma du caskett avec une nouvelle affaire qui va pousser un peu plus le Caskett**_

 _ **caskettdensi7715: J'aime bien aussi de pouvoir écrire sur Johanna et sur son rôle dans l'enfance de Kate . Cette histoire me permet d'évoluer sur plusieurs fronts**_

 _ **Pau974: Notre Caskett est fébrile malgré ses sentiments, Kate va devoir apprendre à lacher prise**_

 _ **sarha: j'aurai aimé aussi un épisode avec Johanna. retranscrit sur des souvenirs.**_

 _ **julie91: Castle n'a pas eu une enfance toute rose mais il avait Kate et sa famille. C'est sympa de leur créer une histoire, un passé commun**_

 _ **sandie59: Oui, Kate est venue...et Kate a fui lol**_

 _ **blackwidow90legolas88: j'ai pas mal cherché un costume commun de couple. Autant en emporte le vent a finalement gagner au vote**_

 _ **blodi52: Kate et Alexis vont se rapprocher. On va donner une nouvelle dimension à cette relation**_

 _ **Marionpc84: rendez vous au chap 21?**_


	21. Chapter 21

**chapitre 21.**

* * *

Les jours et les semaines avaient défilé sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait osé aborder le sujet qui les troublait.  
Rick se tenait à distance respectable de Kate, sans n'oser trop la pousser. Il avait peur de sa réaction et de la faire fuir avec ses sentiments non partagés.  
Beckett, elle, tentait d'y voir plus clair. Cette distance qu'il avait instaurée après la fête d'Halloween n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle avait besoin de temps pour trier ses sentiments et apaiser ses craintes.  
Les soirées entre eux se faisaient de moins en moins fréquentes, ils partageaient un verre à la fin d'une enquête, ils déjeunaient ensemble, mais toujours en présence des gars. Cela faisait plus de cinq semaines,qu'ils évitaient d'un commun accord les tête à tête, au grand dam de Lanie et de leurs proches.

Les seuls rares moments où ils arrivaient à discuter, en dehors des enquêtes, étaient quand Kate venait chercher Alexis pour un après-midi shopping ou une soirée cinéma. En dehors de ça, leur amitié se cantonnait au niveau professionnel.

Castle était déboussolé par la facilité avec laquelle elle avait reculé, et Kate….Kate pensait la même chose de lui. Chacun de leurs cotés ,ils ruminaient en attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas.

Seulement, les craintes, les peurs de chacun les freinaient au possible, et c'est dans une ambiance étrange qu'ils évoluaient désormais.

Peiné et attristé par la situation , Rick se lamentait sur son sort quand la bonne nouvelle arriva ce matin-là. Son roman Nikki Heat paraissait aujourd'hui dans les kiosques, et les records de vente commençaient déjà à exploser.

Il faut dire que Paula et Gina n'avaient pas lésiné sur la publicité. Depuis des semaines, la couverture de Nikki Heat s'affichait dans tous les coins de rues de New-York, sur chaque autobus ou sur chaque panneau publicitaire. La flic dure à cuire Nikki Heat était sur toutes les langues.

Nikki Heat était, sans contexte, le livre de l'année à ne pas manquer, et les lecteurs étaient au rendez-vous.

C'est donc heureux que Rick se dirigeait vers le bureau de Kate ce matin. Aucune affaire n'était en cours, mais il voulait lui offrir en main propre son roman, et lui demander d'assister ce week-end à la promotion du livre, qui se déroulait trois jours après la mise en vente des romans. C'était une première pour lui, pouvoir assister à ce genre d'évènement avec sa muse, son inspiration près de lui. Il espérait que Kate ne soit pas trop réticente à l'accompagner au vue de leurs dernières échanges entre eux. Il souhaitait aussi aérer un peu l'air entre eux en lui proposant une soirée ou simplement sa compagnie lui suffirait. Une soirée loin du commissariat et de ces enjeux professionnels.

Une main dans une poche, l'autre tenant fermement ce qui serait, sans nul doute, le best-seller de l'année, et le sourire aux lèvres, il se laissa choir sur sa chaise en saluant Beckett :

\- Bien le bonjour à toi  
\- Salut, Rick , sourit-elle ,sans lever ses yeux de sa paperasse.

Elle savait quel jour on était aujourd'hui. Toutes les radios, tous les sites de fans de parlaient que de ça. « Est-ce que Richard Castle serait capable de faire mieux que Derrick Storm ? ». Si elle avait toujours pensé que « oui », elle hésitait aujourd'hui.

Le stress que ce roman, basé sur elle, fasse un flop, parasitait ses pensées. Et s'il la quittait parce que sa vie, son métier , son personnage ne méritaient pas plus qu'un roman ? Et s'il partait sans qu'elle ne puisse avouer ses sentiments ? Et si ces dernières semaines ne soient pas en sa faveur? La sortie de ces livres la stressait à tous les niveaux car elle avait peur de perdre son partenaire...son ami.

L'estomac noué, elle avait attendu sa venue, en espérant que toutes ses peurs n'étaient pas fondées et qu'il pourrait encore rester à ses cotés, le temps qu'elle règle ses problèmes de confiance . Elle inspirait doucement pour calmer ses nerfs quand elle l'entendit lui murmurer avec hésitation:

\- Je t'ai apporté un cadeau  
\- Un cadeau? Pourtant ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, répliqua-t-elle, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, en découvrant le roman de Nikki Heat sur son bureau. Oh...je..merci.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ton anniversaire mais dois-je avoir besoin de cette excuse pour t'offrir un présent ? demanda-t-il nerveusement, en craignant qu'elle ne rejette sa prévenance  
\- Non, bien sûr que non , le rassura-t-elle en caressant de ses doigts la couverture du livre. Alors ? Comment se déroule la première journée de Nikki Heat dans les librairies ? osa-t-elle demander, la boule au ventre, en le voyant sourire aux anges .  
\- Nikki cartonne. J'étais sûr que le livre trouverait son public, mais de là à pulvériser les scores de Storm, je suis épaté.  
\- Tant que ça ? soupira-t-elle, soulagée  
\- Oui. Je suis de nouveau le maitre du macabre !  
\- Tu m'en vois ravie, rit-elle devant son soulagement

Souriant , ils s'observèrent quelques secondes avant que Castle ne se racle la gorge et lui demande timidement :

\- Alors…..je voulais te demander quelque chose  
\- Dis-moi, répondit Kate, en prenant soigneusement dans les mains le livre qu'il lui avait offert , sans l'ouvrir pour autant.

A chacune des parutions de livres de Rick, la dédicace lui était indirectement destinée. Un mot, une citation ou un simple souvenir de Castle était noté sur la première page. A chaque fois, elle s'installait confortablement dans son bain, avec une boule au ventre, et inspirait calmement avant de découvrir la dédicace. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois où elle n'avait pas fini en larmes, avec un seul désir : l'appeler.

Alors avoir aujourd'hui la primeur de son livre lui gonflait le cœur de reconnaissance, mais en même temps l'intimidait. Elle ne souhaitait pas le vexer en n'ouvrant pas son présent, elle voulait juste sauter dans son bain avec une tonne de mouchoirs et continuer son rituel…..à la seule différence qu'aujourd'hui, elle pouvait se permettre de lui téléphoner.

Relevant le regard, elle vit que Rick l'observait avec beaucoup d'hésitations et d'inquiétude. Fronçant les sourcils, elle passa de son livre à lui avant de lui demander :

\- Il y a un souci ?  
\- Non..non…c'est juste que… la première de Nikki Heat est samedi…..et…..enfin… mon agent, Paula souhaiterait que la muse de l'auteur soit présente. Autrement dit, toi, déglutit-t-il devant son regard indéchiffrable.

Tout d'abord soulagée de l'entendre lui évoquer une simple réception, elle se sentit soudain déçue qu'il ne l'invite simplement que sur recommandation de son agent.  
Kate avait loupé toutes les premières de Rick. Et celle-ci…celle-ci était censée être différente. Elle était censée y aller avec le sourire, heureuse d'accompagner son ami, elle n'avait jamais imaginé devoir y aller simplement pour faire plaisir à Paula .

Soupirant, elle allait lui répondre quand son téléphone de bureau retentit. Heureuse de pouvoir gagner quelques minutes, elle décrocha, sous les yeux attentifs de Rick qui attendait encore sa réponse.

\- Beckett  
\- J'aimerais signaler qu'un meurtre a été commis  
\- Vous avez une adresse, déclara Kate en prenant un stylo et un papier alors que les gars arrivaient près de Rick pour le féliciter pour son livre.  
\- Non, non , ce ne serait pas drôle, répandit ironiquement la voix au téléphone, ce qui interpella Kate immédiatement.

Relevant le visage, elle fit signe à Ryan d'un claquement de doigt pour lui demander de retracer l'appel, alors que Rick la contemplait complètement intrigué désormais.

\- Bon ,d'accord, heu…..vous êtes qui ?  
\- Un fan  
\- Parlez moi de ce meurtre  
\- Eh bien, c'est moi le tueur et c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin savoir  
\- Allo ? soupira Kate en espérant que le déclic qu'elle venait d'entendre n'était pas la coupure de la ligne  
\- Entre la 42 et Lex ! s'exclama Ryan alors qu'elle raccrochait.  
\- La gare de Grand Central, déclara Castle en se levant  
\- Ok, c'est parti. Ryan et Espo prévenez la scientifique sur la route  
\- Ok , boss….. Eh Castle ! l'interpella Javier alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers l'ascenseur  
\- Oui ?  
\- Et nous ? On n'a pas de bouquins ?  
\- Oh désolé…je ne savais pas que vous saviez lire. Toutes mes excuses, sourit-il, amusé devant leur air renfrogné  
\- Pour ta gouverne, on lit….mais des romans palpitants….. je voulais juste ton bouquin pour l'offrir à ma grand-mère  
\- Ta grand-mère ? Sérieux Espo ? riacana-t-il alors que Kate le dépassait. Et puis, si par romans palpitants tu penses à Playboy, je peux te passer certains DVD.  
\- Ah, ah, mais tu sais…  
\- Les gars ! Dois-je vous rappeler qu'on a une affaire ? les interrompit, légèrement excédée Kate par leurs chamailleries perpétuelles.  
\- Non , non, on arrive.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Un homme avait été tué à bout portant, avec un silencieux, de quatre balles selon les premières estimations de Lanie, un crime en plein rush sans aucun témoin et sans laisser de trace .  
Agacée, Kate avait passé la majeure partie de sa journée avec Castle, à visionner chaque bande vidéo de la gare, avec l'espoir de trouver un indice, mais en vain.  
En fin d'après-midi, ils étaient partis rejoindre la morgue pour le résultat d'autopsie, en espérant avoir une piste sur laquelle travailler plus tard.

\- Cause de la mort: multiples blessures par balle, commença la métisse , suivie de près de Rick et Kate. La toxicologie indique qu'il a bu un coktail à la base de gin et de vermouth, une heure avant de mourir, à part ça, il n'y a rien à dire d'intéressant à propos de ce corps  
\- Alors pourquoi tu voulais nous voir ?  
\- A vrai dire pour deux choses. Parlons d'abord plaisir avant affaire. Je vous remercie grandement Castle pour l'invitation de samedi soir.  
\- Oh, vous avez reçu l'invitation ? sourit-il, en ayant oublié la soirée de lancement avec l'affaire  
\- Oui. J'ai une tenue parfaite pour l'occasion  
\- Et sinon, côté affaire, ça donne quoi ? les interrompit Kate, en se disant qu'elle avait certainement dû recevoir le même genre d'invitation impersonnelle par la poste  
\- Oh mais quelle rabat joie. Tu pourrais un peu discuter robe et coiffure, de temps en temps, ça ne te ferait pas de mal  
\- C'est ce que je lui dis sans arrêt, taquina Castle , les mains dans les poches, toujours en attente de sa réponse.

Il n'avait pas osé lui demander directement de l'accompagner. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fuie comme à la soirée d'Halloween. Son refus l'avait énormément refroidi, et il préférait barricader son cœur de peur de le voir se briser une seconde fois.

\- Ok, les filles vous pourrez discuter shopping dès que je saurai pourquoi je suis là, claqua Beckett, fatiguée et irritée par l'enquête et par cette soirée de samedi.  
\- Mais c'est qu'elle pourrait mordre, souligna Lanie en allant près de son microscope. Bon, pour miss rabat-joie, voici la raison de votre venue. Le corps n'est pas intéressant mais les balles ,si. Elles portent un signe distinctif  
\- C'est quoi ? Le poinçon du fabricant ?  
\- Non, sourit Lanie, en les invitant à observer de plus près sa trouvaille .

Se rapprochant l'un de l'autre, ils se penchèrent dans une même synchronisation en fermant les yeux. Leurs effluves de parfums respectifs chamboulèrent leurs sens et leur envoyèrent un million de papillons dans le bas ventre. Inspirant pour réfréner leurs palpitations cardiaques, ils sursautèrent devant le rire de Lanie :

\- Les yeux fermés vous ne trouverez rien. Vous êtes….mignons  
\- Lanie !  
\- Quoi ? sourit la métisse, alors que Rick déclarait en se penchant sur le microscope  
\- On dirait des lettres….des lettres gravées…elles forment un mot, reprit-il, intrigué, en cherchant du regard une interprétation, alors que Kate les manipulait avec ses gants stériles.  
\- Hum…..qu'est-ce que ça veut dire  
\- On dirait un mot….le mot Kinki comme le nom d'une héroïne de manga… plutôt pervers

Roulant des yeux devant sa réplique, Kate soupira et manipula une seconde fois les balles, avant de comprendre le sens du mot. Déglutissant, elle les remit dans le bon ordre en murmurant :

\- Non…..c'est Nikki….Nikki Heat, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a appelée, qu'il a dit que c'était un fan  
\- Mais le roman n'est sorti que ce matin  
\- Mais la publicité sur le livre a commencé il y a des semaines.  
\- Oh…merde, déglutit Rick en observant Kate, puis les balles , la boule au ventre  
\- Il dédicace son meurtre à ton héroïne  
\- Il sait que c'est un personnage de fiction, ou il croit avoir affaire à la véritable personne ? s'inquiéta Lanie  
\- Etant donné que ce personnage a été inspiré de Beckett, peut-être qu'il confond les deux, déglutit Castle  
\- Hum ….on doit retourner au poste en informer le capitaine, et voir si les gars ont avancé dans l'enquête. Merci Lanie, pour le compte rendu  
\- De rien…. eh, Kate !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Fais attention, d'accord  
\- Bien sûr, sourit-elle pour donner le change, alors que Rick la suivait, le visage blême.

De retour dans la voiture, elle actionnait sa ceinture de sécurité quand Castle lui chuchota, dépité:

\- Je suis désolé  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Tout ceci est ma faute, je t'ai mise devant les projecteurs avec ce livre, et maintenant…  
\- Ce n'est pas ta faute si un cinglé a décidé de tuer en se basant sur ton livre. Le seul responsable est l'auteur de ce meurtre, et je compte bien l'arrêter , pas toi ?  
\- Si… mais…  
\- Tout va bien se passer, et puis , je….

Sa conversation s'interrompit devant la sonnerie de son téléphone. Soupirant, elle décrocha en entendant Ryan lui signifier que, sur l'autre ligne , il avait un homme qui réclamait le lieutenant Heat. Déglutissant, elle posa son cellulaire en le mettant sur haut-parleur , tout en demandant à son collègue de transférer l'appel .

\- Beckett  
\- Nikki, vous avez eu la première partie de mon message ?  
\- Oui, je l'ai trouvée, répondit Kate, concentrée, sans lâcher des yeux Rick  
\- Bon, vous trouverez la seconde partie aux manèges de Central Park…..et passez le bonjour à Rook, termina-t-il en raccrochant, sous le regard apeuré de Castle  
\- Kate….  
\- Ok…préviens les gars, on bouge, soupira-t-elle, en allumant la sirène sur le toit de la Crown Victoria, et en s'élançant dans la foule New-Yorkaise.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

\- Même mode opératoire, on lui a tiré dessus à plusieurs reprises avec un 45. Le côté gauche de la victime porte des traces de contusions, ce qui m'amène à penser qu'on lui a enfoncé l'arme dans les côtes, et tout porte à croire que notre tueur est gaucher , murmura, inquiète, Lanie en sortant quatre nouvelles balles de la seconde victime  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? déglutit Kate, avec Rick sur ses talons  
\- Et on y a gravé des lettres comme sur les premières, « S.E.R.A. »  
\- Il nous adresse un message, Nikki sera…  
\- Quoi ? Nikki sera quoi ? s'angoissa Rick, en cherchant des les yeux de tout le monde une réponse pouvant calmer son stress. Nikki sera quoi ?  
\- Allez viens, Castle, on va voir le voisinage, soupira Kate, en tentant de cacher l'angoisse qui la rongeait elle aussi.  
\- Kate, Nikki sera quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas  
\- Je n'aurais jamais dû écrire ce roman  
\- Arrête donc avec ça. On a déjà eu cette discussion.  
\- Oui mais …  
\- Mais rien ! écoute, fit-elle sur un ton plus posé, en s'apercevant qu'il blêmissait. Des tarés, il y en a de partout. Regarde, Les Beatles auraient dû se sentir responsables quand Charles Manson a tué à cause de leur chanson « Helter Skelter », ou bien Jodie Foster quand un fan a tiré sur Reagan pour l'impressionner ?  
\- Mais si je n'avais pas créé Nikki Heat…  
\- Il aurait quand même tué. Il aurait juste trouvé une autre raison pour le faire !

Déglutissant en hochant de la tête, il se gratta la nuque en tentant de soulager ses nerfs quand il fut intrigué par la venue de quatre SUV noirs arriver, sirènes hurlantes et vitres teintées.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Castle, intrigué  
\- Les ennuis, soupira Kate en suivant son regard  
-Les ennuis ont démarré ce matin, rétorqua-t-il en voyant une femme sortir en brandissant un badge, suivie d'hommes en costumes-cravate.  
\- Reculez, laissez passer, vous encombrez le passage !  
\- Ok, soit les OVNIs viennent de démarquer et je serais déçu d'avoir raté cet évènement majeur  
\- Soit le FBI vient nous retirer l'affaire, conclut Kate, en ne lâchant pas des yeux l'agent qui venait vers elle.

Elle était de taille moyenne, blonde, d'environ trente cinq-quarante ans, et elle sentait le fédéral à des kilomètres. Sentant que le vent allait tourner pour elle, Kate préféra attaquer d'entrée de jeu, en espérant rester en course sur l'enquête :

\- Nikki Heat , je présume  
\- Lieutenant Beckett, pour être exacte  
\- Vous êtes plus vêtue que sur les autobus qui circulent à Washington  
\- Le détective Beckett s'apprête pour les grandes occasions. Alors, le FBI a envie de faire un tour de manège ? s'amusa Rick, ce qui fit rouler des yeux Kate  
\- Et vous, vous devez être Richard Castle, son écrivain pot de colle. Je suis l'agent Jordan Shaw, déclara-t-elle en souriant, tout en leur tendant la main pour les salutations de bienvenue  
\- Jordan Shaw, celle qui a résolu l'affaire de l'étrangleur de la vallée de l'Hudson en 1991 ? s'exclama, désormais impressionné, Rick  
\- Je suis encore meilleure au jeu des 7 familles, et maintenant , allons voir le corps puisqu'on n'a plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre !  
\- Désolée, agent Shaw, mais mon équipe a déjà sécurisé toute la zone, la police scientifique examine la scène de crime et nous interrogeons les témoins. C'est toujours un bonheur de voir la cavalerie arriver, mais le travail est déjà fait ! l'interrompit dans son élan Beckett, qui n'aimait guère le regard que Castle lui réservait désormais  
\- Lieutenant, j'ai été envoyée par les Dieux de l'Olympe pour attraper le tueur, ce que je ferai avec ou sans votre aide, c'est clair ? Alors je peux voir le corps maintenant ?  
\- Ah j'adore, c'est sûr ce sera dans le prochain roman! Vous me redites la phrase avec les Dieux de l'Olympe ? s'extasia Castle en prenant son calepin en main, alors que Jordan partait en direction du corps et que Kate le fusillait du regard  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Rien, Mr le dieu de l'Olympe ! cracha-t-elle en partant rejoindre sa voiture

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Elle était rentrée au poste dans un mutisme sans nom. Castle n'avait eu de cesse de lui narrer les exploits de cette Jordan Shaw . Il l'avait même nommée "la Beckett des fédéraux". Agacée par l'émerveillement avec lequel il parlait d'elle, Kate n'avait plus pipé mot.

Cette enquête l'agaçait car toutes les victimes n'avaient, semblait-il, aucun lien, que le tueur se jouait d'elle et que, par-dessus tout, elle avait l'impression de perdre son partenaire. Il semblait fasciner par cette femme du FBI, par tous leurs gadgets et qu'elle se sentait toujours vexer d'avoir été inviter à sa soirée de promotion seulement en tant que muse et non amie.

Elle culpabilisait de ne pas avoir expliqué son rejet à la soirée d'Halloween. Elle aurait dû lui expliquer qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête pour une relation avec lui mais, en même temps , elle ne pouvait pas lui demander d'attendre, et c'est ce qui l'agaçait le plus. Elle ne voulait pas être avec lui, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'exposer son cœur aec lui, mais elle ne supportait pas qu'il pose les yeux sur quelqu'un d'autre.  
Elle n'était pourtant pas ce genre de personne égoïste, elle ne comprenait plus ses choix et ses sentiments.

Fulminant contre elle-même, elle entrait dans le commissariat avec un Castle toujours aussi volubile, quand elle se stoppa devant l'arsenal de technologie que le FBI commençait à installer dans la salle de conférence. Grinçant des dents, elle entendit Rick s'extasier :

\- C'est quoi, une invasion ?  
\- Ils installent leur centre d'opérations  
\- Oh carrément ! Allez viens, on va voir !

Roulant de yeux, elle le vit s'engouffrer dans la salle et demander à Jordan, avec des étoiles dans les yeux ;

\- C'est un tableau digital !  
\- C'est une matrice. Elle nous permet de traiter les donner plus rapidement.  
\- Regarde, Beckett, c'est ton tableau blanc en beaucoup plus cool !  
\- C'est aussi une machine qui mâche tout le boulot, rumina-t-elle en croisant ses bras, ce qui fit sourire l'agent Shaw qui n'était pas dupe sur les agissements de Kate envers Castle.

Si l'agent Jordan Shaw était aussi connue dans son métier s'était parce qu'elle se trouvait être la plus jeune profileuse fédérale. Son travail et son dévouement n'étaient plus à prouver et son expérience professionnelle parlait pour elle. Observant ce duo, elle sourit en voyant l'agacement de Beckett culminer devant la réplique de Castle:

\- Apparemment, il trouve des liens que nous n'avions pas trouvés. Les deux victimes appartiennent au même club de gym, ont des cartes du museum d'art moderne et ils ont tous les deux fait appel à la SPA pour adopter leurs chiens.  
\- Rien que nous n'aurions pas trouver d'ici quelques heures  
\- Mais c'est plus rapide et moins ennuyeux, rétorqua Castle, fasciné, sans se rendre compte de l'agacement de Kate  
\- Le lieutenant Beckett a raison. Cette technologie nous mâche le travail, mais elle n'a pas l'intelligence humaine. Or il faut un cerveau humain pour en traquer un autre . Regardez notre tueur, expliqua-t-elle en se servant de son tableau. Il appelle la police pour signaler son propre crime, il tue dans des lieux publics et il se sert de ses balles pour faire passer des messages. D'habitude, les psychopathes savent à peine nouer leurs lacets, celui-là est différent, il est plus malin.  
\- C'est pas rassurant comme explication, rumina Rick, en pensant aux mots des balles.  
\- On dirait que vous l'admirez, fit, curieuse, Kate en s'approchant  
\- Oui, comme Quint dans les dents de la mer qui admire le requin qu'il doit chasser. Mieux je le connaitrai, mieux je serai à même de le coincer…..Je pense que ce qui l'a attiré vers Nikki Heat , c'est son nom. S'adressant à ses hommes: D'ailleurs en parlant du lieutenant Heat, voici une dizaine d'exemplaires de Vague de Chaleur, je veux que chacun d'entre vous connaissent les lignes de ce roman, ça pourrait nous servir.  
\- C'est vous qui avez fait exploser les scores de vente, plaisanta Rick, alors qu'un agent afro-américain sortait une note de sa poche.  
\- Agent Avery , l'histoire en bref, sourit Shaw  
\- C'est du spoiler ! Le livre vient tout juste de sortir !  
\- Si notre tueur est obsédé par Nikki , on doit savoir pourquoi, argumenta Jordan, avant de faire signe à Avery de continuer.

Dans un coin de la salle, le sourire aux lèvres, Kate observait Castle blêmir devant ce qu'il se passait . Il avait toujours détesté qu'on lui donne l'histoire d'un roman s'il ne l'avait pas lu. Il disait que c'était contre la nature littéraire, alors le voir ainsi, beaucoup moins réjoui devant les méthodes de Shaw, adoucit Beckett pour quelques secondes.

\- Un magnat de l'immobilier est tué, le lieutenant Heat mène l'enquête et découvre que plusieurs personnes voulaient sa mort. Sa veuve était, bien sûr, beaucoup plus jeune que lui et vénale. De dangereux malfrats…  
\- Excusez-moi, mais c'est le prochain best-seller de cette année, ne vous sentez pas obligés de le faire paraître aussi mauvais, merci ! grogna Rick devant le ton monocorde de l'agent  
\- Un journaliste du nom de Jameson Rook vient compliquer la vie de Nikki Heat, en la suivant comme son ombre pour écrire un article. Nikki Heat et Jameson Rook passent leur temps à se disputer, mais dans le chapitre 7, ils s'avouent être attirés l'un par l'autre… et couchent ensemble ! Ils vont ensuite….  
\- Ils font quoi ! s'exclama, outrée, Kate, qui découvrait le roman comme les autres  
\- Ils couchent ensemble, sourit Jordan, amusée par la situation . A la page 105 pour être exacte. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre mais ce Rook et cette Nikki me font penser un peu à vous.  
\- Vous avez lu le roman, reprit Rick, tout fier  
\- Oui. Je ne suis pas fan de romans policiers, mais pour les besoins de l'enquête , je l'ai lu en venant ici. La scène de sexe est absolument torride, et si bien décrite qu'on se demanderait même si elle ne sort pas de la réalité.  
\- Eh bien à vrai dire…..  
\- C'est de la fiction ! le coupa Kate, encore plus agacée. Un pur roman de fiction basé sur l'imagination débordante de Castle !  
\- Je… oui…..sur mon imagination, toussota, mal à l'aise, Rick devant le regard noir de son amie.  
\- Fiction ou pas, ils font des étincelles ensemble, insinua Jordan en les observant tous les deux, avant de retourner à Avery. Allez-y , continuez.

Toujours le regard fixé sur Rick , Kate n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles. Il avait écrit une scène de sexe sur elle et lui…enfin sur son personnage basé sur elle et…..lui. Elle se sentait désabusée et trahie. Comment avait-il pu mettre sur papier, à la vue de tous, ce qu'ils avaient partagé cette nuit-là? Comment avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille ?

C'était leur nuit à tous les deux et même si elle avait finie de la pire des manières, Kate ne pouvait pas penser à cette nuit avec nostalgie. C'était leur nuit à tous les deux...leur seul et unique nuit et il venait de l'exposer à les yeux de tous pour ce bouquin!

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure en le fusillant du regard, elle le vit s'approcher craintivement d'elle. Il sentait qu'elle était prête à l'abattre d'une balle entre les deux yeux à cet instant . Il avait pensé depuis plusieurs jours à lui révéler cette partie du livre, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il se servait d'elle ou de ce qu'ils avaient partagé pour ce roman. Seulement plus les jours passaient et plus il redoutait sa réaction. Finalement, il avait pensé qu'elle devrait se faire sa propre interprétation. Après tout, rien dans ce livre était la vérité, rien dans ces quelques pages étaient à la hauteur de ce qu'ils avaient pu partager des années auparavant.

Déglutissant devant son regard noir, il lui chuchota en espérant que personne d'autre n'écoute :

\- Rien de ce qui s'est passé il y a dix ans n'est dans ce roman  
\- Comment as-tu pu….  
-Rien de ce qui s'est passé il y a dix ans n'est dans ce roman. Rien, Kate, répéta-t-il pour qu'elle comprenne ses mots .

Inspirant lentement devant la détermination dans son regard, elle hocha simplement de la tête en tentant de garder ses larmes pour elle, quand il ajouta :

\- Fais moi confiance. Ce qu'il se passe dans cette page 105 n'a rien à voir avec nous deux.

Déglutissant, elle sortie de sa torpeur qu'elle entendit ensuite Avery terminer son compte rendu , l'air de rien:

\- On finit ensuite par découvrir que le tuer est…  
\- Oh, oh, oh ! on ne révèle pas l'intrigue ! s'indigna Castle, en partant prendre la note des mains de l'agent .  
\- Par respect pour Monsieur Castle et sa sensibilité artistique, vous lirez tous le livre pour découvrir l'identité du tueur ! s'amusa Jordan, alors que les agents ruminaient dans leurs coins. Des questions.

\- Non

\- Bien, alors tous au boulot!

Sortant de la salle de conférence pour prendre l'air, Kate fut arrêtée par la main ferme de Castle sur son avant bras. Se retournant , elle le vit déglutir et murmurer :

\- Tu m'en veux ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Pour avoir étalé notre vie privée devant toute l'Amérique ?  
\- Ce roman n'est que de la fiction. Notre histoire…notre histoire ne tiendrait pas dans un seul tome.  
\- Castle, soupira-t-elle, tiraillée par ses sentiments et par ses mots.  
\- La scène de sexe sort de mon imagination, ok... Et… Nikki et Rook ne se connaissaient pas enfants. Ils n'ont jamais été amis . Kate…..Nikki est peut-être basée sur toi, mais elle n'est pas toi…ils ne sont pas nous. Et je veux que tu saches que tu peux me faire confiance. Ce qui se passe entre nous, ce qui se dit entre nous, ne finira pas dans un livre.  
\- Même cette nuit-là à l'hôtel ? chuchota-t-elle, mal à l'aise  
\- Surtout cette nuit-là, pour qui me prends-tu? ...…c'était notre nuit. Notre jardin secret. Elle ne concerne que toi et moi...personne d'autre.  
\- Ok…ok, déglutit-elle difficilement, en le regardant l'observer avec tant de tendresse et d'amour à cet instant que son ventre se noua.

Culpabilisant par ses réactions ses derniers temps et par son manque d'explication alors qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas la pousser et la mettre à l'aise, Kate baissa le regard et lui chuchota hésitante:

\- Castle , je suis désolée pour la soirée d'Halloween.  
\- C'est bon, je t'ai déjà dit que je comprenais, répliqua-t-il, en perdant son sourire et en baissant le regard en se méprenant sur ses excuses.  
\- Non, je veux que tu saches que….si j'ai mis fin à notre moment...c'est parce que je ne suis pas prête.  
\- Pas prête ?  
\- Pour le genre de relation que tu souhaites, murmura-t-elle, gênée, alors qu'elle avait désormais toute son attention. Ou que tu espères avoir. On n'est plus Rick et Kate, on ne peut pas reprendre là ou on s'est arrêté , il y a dix ans.

\- Pourquoi pas? murmura-t-il timidement

\- Parce qu'on est plus les mêmes personnes. Je ne suis plus cette jeune fille naive et insouciante et tu es...tu es Rick Castle, auteur à succès et père de famille. On n'est plus les mêmes personnes.  
\- Kate, tu..  
\- On a un résultat ! sur le sac à main de la seconde victime se trouve l'empreinte du petit doigt d'un certain Donald Salt. Deux fois condamné pour homicide involontaire et mis en liberté conditionnelle en 2005. Elle correspond à l'une des empreintes d'auriculaire partiellement effacées, que leur équipe a trouvées à la gare de Grand Central ! s'exclama Avery, alors que Shaw passait devant eux en sortant de la salle de conférence  
\- On fonce , je veux toutes les équipes derrière moi ! Castle, Beckett avec moi!

* * *

 _ **Allez me revoilà. Ce double épisode va me permettre de rapprocher notre duo. A partir de là, je ne vais plus suivre les épisodes forcément dans l'ordre . On est en saison 2...il va falloir avancer pour eux deux non? et je risque de vous surprendre sur le tournant de l'histoire lol.**_

 _ **Alors prêt pour la suite?**_


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE 22**

* * *

Assise dans le SUV de l'agent Jordan Shaw , Kate écoutait attentivement le nom du suspect ainsi que les antécédents de ce dernier que sa comparse lui notifiait pendant que Rick s'amusait à l'arrière avec tous les objets du FBI qu'il trouvait sous la main .

Deux sentiments animaient à cet instant Beckett, l'énervement et l'espoir. L'énervement d'avoir encore une fois été interrompue pendant une conversation importante avec Castle, et l'espoir…l'espoir que cette enquête se terminerait vite avec ce suspect, et qu'elle pourrait enfin trouver le temps et le courage de s'expliquer avec son meilleur ami.

Depuis la soirée d'Halloween , elle avait fui pour pouvoir faire le point sur ses sentiments et sur ses désirs, et finalement , elle se rendait compte que c'était stupide. Elle l'aimait, elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours su. Il avait été et serait toujours son « seul et unique », mais la blessure qu'il avait infligée à son cœur après ce premier matin ensemble ne pouvait pas s'effacer comme ça.

Finalement , elle avait juste besoin de temps pour lui pardonner, pour apprendre à le connaître à nouveau. Elle avait besoin d'être aux côtés de lui en tant qu'amie avant d'espérer, peut-être, autre chose. Elle espérait juste qu'il lui offre ce temps qu'elle désirait tant. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en fut sortie avec la voix de Jordan qui lui faisait un débriefing :

\- Donald Sault, deux fois condamné pour homicide involontaire et mis en liberté conditionnelle en 2016. Son empreinte correspond à l'une de celles trouvées par votre équipe à la gare de Grand Central  
\- Une empreinte de Sault, sur chaque lieu du crime, je pense qu'on le tient, non ?  
\- Certainement, mais je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer dans ce genre de situation, acquiesça Jordan, en observant un immeuble en face d'elle. Sault habite ici, d'après son employeur, il a quitté son travail il y a une heure. Il devrait être chez lui, on attend les autres et on va le cueillir.  
\- Très bien , soupira Kate, qui avait hâte que cette affaire se termine.

Souriant devant son empressement flagrant à mettre cette histoire derrière elle, Jordan se retourna pour regarder Rick s'amuser avec des jumelles thermiques.

\- Il fait quoi, là ? demanda-t-elle à Beckett  
\- Il…..il touche à tout  
\- Des lunettes à vision infrarouge . Ce n'est pas le dernier modèle celui-là , observa Castle, en regardant Jordan curieusement.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Rien….je….Et si dans mon prochain roman, Nikki Heat travaillerait avec une profileuse du FBI, très séduisante et parfaitement insensible, ça s'appellerait des femmes de sang froid. …Peut-être pas, non, déglutit-il devant les regards de Jordan et de Kate qui en disaient long sur ce qu'elles en pensaient.

Roulant des yeux devant son imagination, Kate se ré-installait convenablement sur son siège, en observant l'immeuble où Sault logeait , quand Jordan lui demanda, intriguée :

\- Et vous couchez ensemble depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Quoi ? …non ! fit-elle, rouge de honte et prise au dépourvu par sa question. On ne couche pas ensemble, il ne fait que m'observer  
\- Oh oui, j'ai vu comment il vous observait, la taquina l'agent Shaw, alors que Castle sentit les yeux de Kate dériver vers lui  
\- Non, elle a raison. On ne couche pas ensemble. C'est même la relation la moins sexuelle que je n'ai jamais eue , à part avec ma seconde femme, assura-t-il, mal à l'aise.  
\- Je suis profileuse depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me tromper  
\- Oh, oui ? Eh bien , cette fois vous avez tort. On ne couche pas ensemble.  
\- Vous n'arrêtez pas de le répéter. « on ne couche pas ensemble »…ce qui signifie « on ne couche plus ensemble ». Alors ? à quand remonte votre dernière danse horizontale ?  
\- Je…En quoi cela est-il pertinent à cet instant ? déglutit Kate, devant son insistance et son expertise  
\- On va faire équipe, et s'il existe un règlement pour éviter les coucheries entre collègues, c'est pour une bonne raison. Sur la ligne de feu, votre jugement ne doit pas être corrompu par vos sentiments.  
\- Euh…..techniquement, je ne travaille pas pour le 12ème, je suis consultant, alors on n'est pas vraiment collègues, se justifia Rick  
\- Et voilà, il l'a confirmé. Alors depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Castle ! fulmina Beckett, alors qu'il se grattait la nuque en l'observant, pantois  
\- Il n'y a rien à dire entre nous. Et je peux vous assurer que sur la ligne de feu, Beckett aura toute sa lucidité. Vous ne craignez absolument rien, agent Shaw.

Levant les yeux devant la réponse de Castle, Jordan observa quelques secondes Kate, et lui demanda :

\- Si vous ne couchez plus ensemble, pourquoi le gardez-vous entre vos pattes ?

-...

\- Vous avez toujours des sentiments pour lui ? enchaina-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de formuler une réponse  
\- Croyez-le ou non, mais il peut s'avérer utile par moment, éluda Kate, alors que Rick était tout ouïe devant sa réponse.  
\- Utile, hein ? je vois, sourit-elle  
\- Pas de cette manière là!  
\- D'accord, si c'est vous qui le dites, abdiqua Jordan, qui n'était pas dupe devant le duo.

Elle était la plus jeune femme profileur au sein du FBI, elle était reconnue pour son expertise et son professionnalisme , elle ne se trompait que rarement. Alors les voir tous les deux nier l'évidence qu'elle avait sous les yeux, l'intriguait et l'amusait tout autant. Elle était aussi curieuse de voir ce duo en action. Le lieutenant Beckett semblait tellement sérieuse et distante, à contrario de son acolyte, que le profileur, qui sommeillait en elle, ne pouvait qu'avoir envie d'observer et étudier.

\- Je peux être utile de cette façon là aussi

\- Castle! siffla Kate

\- Quoi? Je propose , tu disposes c'est tout, enfin, je dis ça comme ça moi , rit-il de son embarras alors que Jordan en faisait autant.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

L'arrivée de quatre SUV noirs derrière eux stoppa la discussion, au grand soulagement de Beckett qui n'aimait guère discuter de sa vie privée avec une parfaite inconnue . Sortant de la voiture, elle observait Jordan donner les dernières directives de l'assaut à ses hommes, quand Rick sortit du véhicule derrière elle en lui disant :

\- Je devrais peut-être avoir un gilet pare-balles , non ?  
\- Eh bien, techniquement tu ne bosses pas pour le NYPD….tu n'es que consultant, donc en tant que tel , tu devrais rester dans cette voiture.  
\- Oh allez, tu sais que je cherchais un moyen de dévier la discussion, tenta Rick devant son regard sceptique  
\- Détourner la discussion de quoi ?... La police de New-York a une politique stricte en ce qui concerne les coucheries entre collègues  
\- Oh, oh, s'exclama-t-il, tout sourire, en la contemplant amoureusement attacher son gilet pare-balles  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Cette phrase me dit deux choses. La première c'est que la Rebel Beck's que je connaissais n'aurait jamais agi en fonction d'un règlement  
\- Et la seconde chose ? s'impatienta-t-elle, alors que Shaw revenait avec ses hommes  
\- Tu y as pensé, tu l'as envisagé…nous deux….., expliqua-t-il, en les montrant du doigt. "Des coucheries entre collègues"  
\- N'importe quoi  
\- Qui m'a dit, lors de notre première enquête, qu'un coupable n'a pas besoin d'étayer une explication s'il n'est pas coupable? Tu cherches une excuse. Alors lieutenant Beckett, on réfléchit à me voir bibliquement, une nouvelle fois ?  
\- Je….  
\- Et franchement, tu penses vraiment que ton règlement m'empêcherait d'être avec toi ?  
\- Je crois que tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, siffla-t-elle, excédée qu'il ait raison  
\- Tu as raison, sourit Rick, les mains dans les poches, et heureux de savoir qu'elle imaginait un avenir entre eux .

Ces dernières semaines avaient été difficiles pour lui . Il la voyait s'éloigner de plus en plus chaque jour, et il avait peur de l'avoir effrayée à nouveau. Ils venaient tout juste de renouer leurs liens, et il ne voulait pas que ses sentiments la fassent fuir une nouvelle fois. Souriant , en l'observant gênée et rougissante, il la contempla quelques secondes, puis elle lui demanda, en vérifiant son glock :

\- Merci….mais heu…j'ai raison , à quel propos ?  
\- Au sujet de prendre mes rêves pour des réalités. Tu es mon rêve…..tu l'as toujours été, avoua Castle, la boule au ventre, en la voyant lever ses yeux sur lui et ouvrir la bouche, d'embarras, et la refermer .

Complètement prise au dépourvu par sa déclaration, Kate resta figée, en cherchant quoi lui répondre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à pareil propos après des semaines à s'éviter, et surtout à quelques minutes de donner l'assaut . Comment cette simple discussion avait terminé par une déclaration sans équivoque de son partenaire ? Perdue, le cœur tambourinant , elle releva les yeux pour le voir la contempler avec ses jolis yeux bleus, et un sourire timide sur le visage.

Il semblait si incertain et si…peu sûr de lui, qu'elle pouvait revoir le Rick Rodgers de son enfance. Elle revoyait son meilleur ami. Le jeune homme timide, gentil, qui faisait toujours passer son bonheur avant le sien. Il semblait si peu sûr de lui que Kate sourit, en lui murmurant :

\- Tu devrais rentrer dans la voiture, Don Juan  
\- Kate...  
\- Pas maintenant…s'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle devant sa mine de chien battu. C'est…pas maintenant, Rick.

Elle ne souhaitait pas le blesser, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus avoir ce genre de discussion devant une escorte du FBI, à quelques secondes d'une arrestation.  
Prenant son glock en main, en tentant de ne pas se perdre dans son regard, elle l'entendit lui chuchoter avant de rentrer dans la voiture :

\- Fais attention à toi.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

L'arrestation de Sault n'avait pas abouti à la fin de l'enquête, elle n'avait fait que soulever encore plus de questions. Le véritable tueur avait simplement payé le suspect avec une forte somme d'argent pour obtenir son auriculaire.  
Si l'énonciation de l'alibi de Sault avait paru farfelu pour Kate, elle blêmit en se rendant compte que le pansement de Sault conduisait à une nouvelle piste .  
La journée s'était alors accélérée. Castle et Beckett n'avaient pas eu une minute à eux, et leurs efforts avaient finalement été vains car le meurtrier avait à nouveau frappé.  
Seulement cette fois-ci, il avait changé son mode opératoire. Là où gisait habituellement une victime, se trouvait simplement une mare de sang pouvant simplement indiquer qu'un meurtre avait eu lieu.  
Dépitée et frustrée, Beckett avait été gracieusement congédiée de l'enquête, le temps d'une soirée, par l'agent Shaw. Les équipes du FBI cherchaient actuellement dans toutes les bandes vidéo du parking où la victime avait été tuée, si un indice leur permettrait de remonter vers l'assassin. En attendant, Jordan n'avait laissé aucune échappatoire à Kate . Elle devait rentrer et se reposer. Elle devait également rester sous bonne garde, avec une équipe affectée à sa sécurité devant son immeuble.

Contrariée par l'enquête et par l'attitude hautaine de Jordan, Beckett faisait les cents pas chez elle, le dossier de l'enquête dans ses mains, en tentant de trouver la faille qui leur permettrait de mettre fin à tous ces meurtres.

Ruminant d'exaspération et de fatigue , elle se stoppa net face aux grincements de bois devant sa porte, sur son pallier. Alerte et un brin anxieuse, elle attendit quelques secondes avant de réentendre le même son. Posant son dossier délicatement sur la table basse, elle se rapprocha à petits pas de sa porte d'entrée, en prenant en main son glock.  
Inspirant calmement, elle mit la main sur la poignée, avant de compter mentalement jusqu'à trois.

A la fin de son décompte, elle ouvrit brutalement la porte, tenant en joue le nuisible qui tourmentait ses nerfs, avant d'entendre un hurlement de peur :

\- Ah !  
\- Rick ! soupira-t-elle en observant son meilleur ami , une bouteille de vin rouge à la main, avec un air terrifié  
\- Kate !  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Heu….du vin ? déglutit-il, peu sûr de lui désormais.

Il tournait comme un lion en cage depuis son retour de la scène de crime. Malgré les sourires de sa fille , Rick sentait son estomac se nouer au fur et à mesure des minutes. Un malade visait Kate…..un psychopathe…et elle se trouvait seule dans son appartement ….  
Déglutissant en observant l'heure tourner, il trouva finalement un soulagement à son stress quand sa mère daigna enfin rentrer pour assurer la relève avec Alexis. Après un dernier baiser à sa fille, en lui promettant d'être plus présent le lendemain soir, Castle s'était dirigé vers l'appartement de Kate.

Mais plus ses pas le rapprochaient d'elle , plus il angoissait. Il était terrifié par sa réaction, anxieux à l'idée de découvrir dans ces conditions son appartement pour la première fois, et …apeuré à l'idée d'arriver peut-être trop tard.  
Après une énième hésitation, il s'était arrêté chez un caviste non loin de chez elle, en espérant l'amadouer avec une bonne bouteille de rouge.  
Son anxiété ne le quitta pas et finit par culminer quand elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, le revolver en main et pointé sur lui. Déglutissant devant son regard, il lui tendit sa bouteille de vin en balbutiant :

\- Je peux…rentrer ?  
\- Je….. oui, soupira-t-elle en baissant son arme, pour ouvrir ensuite un peu plus grand sa porte d'entrée. Entre!  
\- Merci

Doucement, il entra dans l'appartement de Beckett. Ses yeux observèrent chaque recoin pour en mémoriser tous les détails. Etre ici était étrange pour lui, surtout dans ces conditions. Il avait toujours espéré qu'un jour elle lui proposerait une soirée DVD, ou une discussion devant un plat à emporter, pour simplement lui faire découvrir son espace. Il n'avait jamais envisagé devoir venir chez elle, à l'improviste, simplement pour soulager ses maux.

Curieux et intrigué, il contemplait chaque recoin quand il l'entendit lui demander, sur un ton amusé:

\- Tu veux peut-être une visite ?  
\- Oh, je…..oui…. en fait, j'aimerais beaucoup  
\- Tu plaisantes, là ?  
\- Non. J'aimerais beaucoup découvrir ton chez toi, sourit-il, en tombant sur sa bibliothèque pleine de ses livres  
\- Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire. Tu es dans la pièce principale, sur ta gauche se trouve la cuisine, et dans le couloir du fond, il y a ma chambre et ….. Castle ! l'interpella-t-elle en le voyant partir à la découverte de son appartement.

Heureux et amusé, il déambula dans le couloir, découvrant la salle de bain avec une baignoire en fonte et un lave main, des toilettes séparées, et une porte close. Intrigué , il lui demanda, en la voyant apparaître à ses côtés dans son legging noir et son tee-shirt violet :

\- Tu n'as qu'une chambre ?  
\- Oui, c'est bien assez suffisant pour une seule personne, rumina-t-elle  
\- Je peux ?  
\- Quoi ? …non ! répliqua-t-elle, en le voyant pointer du doigt sa chambre à coucher  
\- Tu fais une piètre visite si je ne peux pas accéder à toutes les pièces  
\- Oui, et bien certaines pièces sont privées !  
\- Ok, là tu attises ma curiosité, la taquina Rick. Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ta chambre à coucher? Des menottes? Des jouets sexy ou toute la collection de...  
\- Castle !  
\- Oui ? sourit-il, tout heureux  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Ici, chez toi ? Ou ici …..près de ta chambre ?

Devant le regard qu'elle lui lança, il effaça son sourire, et leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition, en lui déclarant sérieusement :

\- Que sont devenus les hommes assurant ta sécurité ? Je ne les ai pas vus en venant.  
\- Je les ai renvoyé quand je suis arrivée, répondit-elle, alors qu'il soupirait devant sa réponse. Quoi ? Les fenêtres sont fermées, la porte est fermée, je suis armée.  
\- Armée ou pas, tu n'es pas super woman  
\- Rick  
\- Oui ?  
\- Que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Si je te disais que je suis venu boire un verre et regarder un DVD, tu me croirais ? …..non, bien sûr que non, rumina-t-il, en s'apercevant qu'elle perdait patience . Ok, je suis venu pour assurer ta protection

L'observant pendant quelques secondes, Kate se demandait s'il blaguait une nouvelle fois ou s'il était réellement sérieux. Devant son regard, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour se retenir de sourire, et lui répondît :

\- Tu penses faire fuir le tueur avec tes traits d'esprits ?  
\- Il y a un psychopathe qui tue et te menace à cause de moi, je ne te laisserai pas seule une minute  
\- C'est absurde, et tu…  
\- Je ne rentrerai pas, répéta-t-il fermement, en sortant du couloir pour partir déboucher la bouteille de vin rouge.

Lentement, il inspira en priant qu'elle ne le congédie pas. Il était venu sans avertir, et s'apprêtait à passer la nuit dans son appartement sans son autorisation. S'il était certain que sa décision était justifiée, il craignait encore qu'elle ne le rejette pas avec virulence.

Baissant la tête, il attendait le verdict quand il fut surpris par l'apparition de deux verres de vin sous ses yeux. Levant le regard, il tomba sur son regard émeraude, et il sentit toute son hésitation et sa timidité quand elle lui déclara :

\- Si tu restes ici, tu dors sur le canapé  
\- Quoi ? Tu refuses de faire une pyjama party ?  
\- Castle  
\- Je plaisante, je plaisante.  
\- Et pour qu'on soit clairs, je dors armée.  
\- Oh arrête, on sait tous les deux que tu ne me tirerais pas dessus  
\- Tu veux parier ?  
\- Je….. non, déglutit-il devant son regard.  
\- Bien  
\- Bien.

 **XXXXXXX**

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le sofa de Kate, ils mangeaient tout en discutant de l'affaire. Après que les règles pour la nuit avaient été énoncées, Beckett avait commandé chinois pour tous les deux, et avait commencé à reprendre chaque point de l'enquête avec Rick.

\- Pourquoi il n'a pas laissé le corps de la troisième victime dans le parking ?  
\- Il change les règles, il s'amuse  
\- Hum…ou alors cette victime est spéciale, songea Kate, alors que Castle lui tendait un second verre de vin rouge. Non, merci.  
\- Quoi, non ? C'est un millésime  
\- Rick, je ne veux pas…..  
\- Oh allez, et puis en plus l'agent spécial Jordan Shaw a dit de décompresser, alors on décompresse  
\- Oh alors, si l'agent spécial Jordan Shaw l'a dit, râla-t-elle en prenant le verre à vin  
\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?  
\- Rien  
\- Rien ?  
\- Hum, hum  
\- Oh allez, Kate, je connais tes "rien", et crois-moi, ça c'est tout sauf un rien

Roulant des yeux devant sa réplique, elle le vit l'observer avec beaucoup d'attention et de détermination. Son regard azur la troublait de plus en plus, et n'y tenant plus, elle lui avoua avec un peu de désinvolture, pour ne pas montrer à quel point cela la touchait :

\- Rien, c'est juste que je vois bien comment tu bois ses paroles, comment tu admires son matériel dernier cri, ses gadgets ultramodernes. Mon petit tableau blanc doit te paraitre ridicule face à cet arsenal  
\- Tu es jalouse ? sourit Rick, pas dupe, en la voyant rougir devant sa déduction  
\- Je ne suis pas jalouse , je suis embarrassée quand tu te conduis comme un gamin de dix ans devant sa matrice de données. « oh qu'est-ce que c'est ? ça regroupe vite les informations agent Shaw, s'il vous plait , j'en veux encore ! »  
\- Tu es ridicule, rit Castle  
\- Et pour couronner le tout , tu élabores des théories avec elle  
\- Et alors ? On fait partie de la même équipe  
\- Bien sûr, seulement , je …si tu as une intuition , il vaut mieux m'en parler d'abord, rumina-t-elle, en s'apercevant qu'elle faisait un caprice  
\- Bien, c'est noté  
\- Bien  
\- Et qu'on soit clairs. Ton tableau blanc n'a jamais paru insignifiant…rien de ce que qui te concerne n'est insignifiant.  
\- Bien, reprit-elle, en buvant une gorgée de vin rouge pour masquer son embarras.

Souriant en s'apercevant que sa meilleure amie était jalouse, mais qu'elle refusait de le reconnaitre, Castle se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, et se réinstalla sur le canapé avant de sentir quelque chose sous ses fesses. Curieux, il déposa son verre sur la table basse et récupéra ce qui le gênait sous son postérieur, avant de sourire comme un bienheureux.

N'apercevant pas ce qu'il avait dans les mains, Beckett déposa ses mets près d'eux, et lui murmura, en se reconcentrant sur l'affaire :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?  
\- Chewbi  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu as toujours Chewbi, répéta-t-il, en lui montrant la peluche qu'il lui avait offert à un stand de tir des années auparavant. C'est mignon….et il a pris un sérieux coup de vieux après toutes ces années.  
\- Mignon ? Ce n'est qu'une peluche, éluda Kate, gênée par sa trouvaille  
\- Oh arrête, on sait bien tous les deux que Chewbi n'est pas qu'une peluche  
\- Et c'est reparti  
\- Reparti? sourit Rick, tout heureux et nostalgique de son enfance, en caressant du bout des doigts Chewbi.  
\- Tu vas encore me faire un laïus sur ce que représente cette peluche dans notre relation . « c'est la base de notre amitié, une sorte de troisième personne dans notre duo improbable. Il représente nos souvenirs » répéta Kate, avec les mots qu'il avait utilisés, adolescent , avant son départ à Stanford.  
\- Tu te souviens de ça ?  
\- Hum….je me souviens de… chaque seconde, soupira-t-elle, la boule au ventre, en se levant pour débarrasser la table basse et mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

Ils passaient une bonne soirée. Elle n'avait pas envie de ruminer leur passé et leurs erreurs, elle souhaitait juste discuter et rire avec son ami, sans rancœur ni amertume. Déglutissant en posant ses déchets dans la poubelle, elle l'entendit, derrière elle, déposer leurs verres dans l'évier en lui murmurant :

\- On pourrait en discuter, tu sais  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De cette nuit-là, de nos attentes  
\- Rick, soupira-t-elle, peu encline à ressasser le passé  
\- Ou de ce que tu tentais de me dire au commissariat. Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas prête.

Fermant les yeux devant son insistance, elle inspira profondément en se demandant comment aiguiller la conversation. Elle ne savait pas encore où elle se trouvait dans leur relation, elle ne voulait pas le blesser mais….elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Sentant sa réticence à discuter, Rick prit sur lui une nouvelle fois, et partit rejoindre le salon pour lui laisser de l'espace. Il la sentait sur la réserve avec lui. Elle, qui ne lui cachait rien dans son enfance, désormais était secrète et méfiante. Désabusé par la situation, il observa, la boule au ventre, une photographie qui se trouvait sur la commode de son entrée.

Johanna et Jim souriaient fièrement auprès de Kate et Rick nouvellement diplômés. Toujours affublés de leurs toges de cérémonie, ils prenaient la pose si fièrement et si pleins d'enthousiasme que Castle se demandait si, un jour , il reverrait Kate sourire avec autant d'insouciance et d'innocence.

Fermant les yeux, il les ouvrit à nouveau pour tomber sur une médaille près du cadre photo , la prenant en main, il vit qu'elle était adressée à Jim, quand Beckett lui déclara timidement :

\- C'est sa médaille des dix ans  
\- Des dix ans ? fit-il surpris sans réfléchir  
\- Perdre ma mère a été compliqué pour mon père, se confia-t-elle  
\- Oh…. Je….. , balbutia-t-il en se remémorant l'alcoolisme de Jim  
\- Ça a fait dix ans, il y a trois mois….dix ans sans une goutte d'alcool, avoua-t-elle péniblement , en ne sachant pas si Rick était au courant.

Elle savait que Castle et son père étaient restés en contact. Qu'ils se voyaient quelques fois dans l'année, et que Jim chérissait ses moments. Mais elle ne savait pas si son père lui avait confié le calvaire qu'ils avaient traversé tous les deux. Kate avait toujours pensé que son père avait renoué contact avec Rick après sa descente aux enfers.

Observant la médaille qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains, elle continua :

\- Mon père est tombé dans la bouteille  
\- Je sais  
\- Tu sais ? répéta-t-elle en déglutissant  
\- Hum

Il avait toujours su. Il avait été témoin à de nombreuses reprises de la déchéance de son père. Il avait réellement réalisé la sévérité de la situation quand il était venu à l'improviste, chez Jim, pour lui présenter Alexis.  
A partit de ce moment-là , Rick avait tenté d'aider cet homme qu'il considérait comme son père. Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison. Il avait même payé ses cures de désintoxication sans que Kate ne le sache. Il ne voulait pas de remerciements ou de gratitude de sa part, il ne souhaitait pas non plus qu'elle lui reproche sa présence auprès de son père, elle qui l'avait éloigné sans ménagement. Non….il voulait simplement aider comme il le pouvait ….Pour Jim, pour Johanna, et aussi pour Kate.

Péniblement, il reposa la médaille sur la commode en comprenant qu'il devait dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher ça, sous peine qu'elle ne le découvre plus tard et qu'elle ne lui le reproche. Se passant la main derrière sa nuque, il se retourna pour la contempler dans son legging noir et son tee-shirt surdimensionné et pieds nus. Elle était si belle, si…incroyable qu'il déglutit devant elle.

\- Mon père te l'a dit ?  
\- Je… non…..  
\- Je ne comprends pas…..Rick ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant mal à l'aise  
\- Je le sais depuis qu'Alexis est née.  
\- Je…pardon ?  
\- Quand Alexis est née, j'ai voulu la présenter à ton père….je….je sais que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec moi…mais ton père….ta mère… vous étiez ma famille , Kate….et je voulais présenter ma fille à Jim, avoua-t-il difficilement, avec appréhension.  
\- Oh…..alors tu savais.

Elle fronça les sourcils et l'observa quelques secondes, en tentant d'analyser ses mots. Il savait. Il savait et il n'avait rien fait ? Il l'avait laissé seule avec son père pendant ces deux années de calvaire ? Il ne lui avait même pas tendu la main, alors qu'ils étaient sa famille selon lui ?

Reculant de quelques pas, elle sentait la colère bouillonner en elle quand il ajouta, à sa grande surprise :

\- Je venais la journée quand tu étais au poste  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je venais, je nettoyais….parfois je le douchais, mais j'avais comme l'impression que ça ne servait à rien….que dès que je sortais de cette maison, il recommençait. Je me sentais si impuissant.  
\- Tu…..es venu ?  
\- Oui….tu faisais pas mal d'heures à l'époque….. ce n'est pas un jugement, reprit aussitôt devant son froncement sourcil. Mais comme tes horaires étaient amples, j'essayais de t'aider comme je le pouvais. Je lavais le linge, je jetais les bouteilles….  
\- J'ai toujours cru que c'était mon père, fit-elle sidérée. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il faisait tout ça avant de sombrer dans son verre.  
\- Non…je…..

\- Tu lavais le linge de mon père, répéta-t-elle encore sous le choc.

\- Hum, soupira-t-il en se souvenant de la première fois ou il l'avait fait.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Il était éreinté. Alexis ne faisait pas ses nuits et Meredith n'était pas le genre de mère à se lever pour la téter ou le changement de couches. Martha avait proposé maintes fois son aide devant la mine défaite de son fils mais Rick avait toujours refusé sa proposition. Alexis était sa fille, il était donc de sa responsabilité de se lever et d'assumer son rôle de père même s'il n'aurait pas craché sur l'aide de sa femme pour le faire._

 _Les épaules affaissées par la fatigue et par la vision de la maison de Jim , Castle soupirait en se demandant comment Kate arrivait à faire face à ça. Des bouteilles jonchaient le sol, de la nourriture s'éparpillait dans tous les recoins et il était fréquent qu'il retrouve Jim évanoui dans son vomi au milieu du salon._

 _Rick tentait de passer fréquemment pour soulager son ex meilleur amie et apporter son aide à celui qu'il considérait comme son père. Mais ses obligations familiales et professionnelles ainsi que les horaires de Kate ne lui donnaient pas assez de liberté de mouvements selon lui._

 _Il avait même envisagé d'engager quelqu'un à temps plein mais Martha lui avait déconseillé de le faire tant qu'il n'avait pas assaini l'air avec Katherine._

 _Alors sans rien dire, il passait deux à trois fois par semaine au milieu de l'après-midi et tentait d'aider comme il le pouvait sa famille de cœur._

 _Aujourd'hui, il avait dû soulever Jim jusqu'à la douche pour retirer le vomi qu'il avait sur le corps . Le cœur lourd , Rick pensait à Kate qui devait certainement égaler les mêmes soins quand il ne passait pas. Comment arrivait-elle à poursuivre sa formation et à prendre soins de son père ? Comment arrivait-elle à faire face à ça toute seule ?_

 _Déglutissant en allongeant Jim sur son lit, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand le patriarche lui murmura :_

\- _Jo….je t'aime Jo_

\- _Je…c'est Richard, Jim_

\- _Oh…Richard, hoqueta le patriarche d'une voix pâteuse et endormie. Richard ?_

\- _Oui_

\- _Prend soins de Kathie, fiston…..prend soins de mon bébé._

 _Sans un autre mot, Jim s'enfonça un peu plus dans son oreiller pour tomber du sommeil du juste alors que Rick se levait les yeux rougis en murmurant :_

\- _Toujours._

 _C'était devenu un rituel, il venait , nettoyait comme il le pouvait et repartait comme un fantôme Parfois, quand le manque de Kate se faisait trop pesant, il s'allongeait sur son lit et humait son odeur de cerise en pleurant devant le livre qu'il trônait toujours sur sa table de chevet. Le roman n'était jamais le même mais l'auteur….l'auteur ne changeait jamais. Elle le lisait toujours et ce constat le brisait un peu plus. Elle le lisait mais elle ne l'appelait pas._

 _Son rituel se terminait régulièrement devant la machine à laver et à chaque fois, il souriait avec nostalgie en posant les vêtements sales de Jim dans le tambour tout en se souvenant des cours que Johanna lui avait donné :_

 _« - on ne mélange pas les couleurs et le blanc_

\- _Ok_

\- _Les pulls aussi chéri, sinon tu risques de les rétrécir_

\- _Ok_

\- _Ne fais pas cette tête-là, sourit Johanna en le voyant blêmir devant le linge sale_

\- _C'est…..compliqué_

\- _Mais non. Le plus dur est de faire le tri ensuite ça va vite_

\- _Je…..c'est pas un travail de femmes, ça ? demanda Castle dépasser par le flot d'information_

\- _De femmes ? Non mais à quel siècle vis-tu jeune homme ?_

\- _Heu…..vingtième_

\- _Justement . Un homme est tout aussi capable de faire tourner une machine, de faire à manger et de s'occuper des enfants. Je n'ai pas éduqué un homme qui se vautré sur le canapé en attendant que sa femme arrive_

\- _Je….oui mais si je l'attends avec des fleurs, la taquina Rick en sachant que Johanna tout comme Kate étaient des féministes dans l'âme_

\- _Tu peux l'attendre avec des fleurs tout en ayant fait tourner la machine._

\- _Je…d'accord… alors on ne mélange pas les couleurs et le blanc_

\- _Oui_

\- _On ne mets pas non plus les pulls avec_

\- _Exactement. Maintenant parlons adoucissant et pastille_

 _Aux yeux qu'il lui lança, elle éclata de rire alors que Castle lâcha la pile de linge sale au sol en marmonnant :_

\- _Si je deviens célèbre, j'aurai une femme de ménage….ou un homme de ménage_

\- _Si tu deviens célèbre, pense un peu à moi aussi qui fait ma lessive, répliqua amusé Johanna en remplissant la machine à laver._

 _Concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle en oublia quelques minutes Richard derrière elle qui la contemplait avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour. Quand elle se releva, elle l'entendit lui chuchoter :_

\- _Merci_

\- _Pourquoi chéri ?_

\- _Pour être là tout simplement »_

 _Les yeux en larmes, il remplissait avec rage ce fichu tambour du linge de Jim tout en sifflant d'énervement et de colère :_

\- _Tu me manques, tu me manques tellement. »_

 ** _Fn du Flashback._**

\- Rick ? reprit Kate en le sentant aux bords des larmes.

\- Hum

\- Ça va ?

\- Je…..oui, soupira-t-il en repensant à toutes ces années ou ils n'avaient pas été capable de discuter….. ;toutes ces années qui les avaient séparé à cause de non-dits.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a autre chose que je dois savoir ? fit-elle inquiète en se disant qu'il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'elle ne devait pas savoir .

Il avait été là dans l'ombre pendant tous ce temps . Il avait épaulé son père et il n'avait jamais rien demandé en retour.

\- Ecoute, je suis heureux qu'on se soit retrouvés, qu'on tente de renouer avec notre amitié…..et je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi. De m'avoir près de toi.  
\- Castle, soupira-t-elle  
\- Non, laisse-moi finir. Je sais que quand tu me dis que tu n'es pas prête , c'est parce que tu as peur de me faire confiance…..alors je…je ne veux pas te mentir ou te cacher des choses. Parce que si on recommence cette chose entre nous , on devra être honnêtes, expliqua-t-il. Tous ces non-dits nous on éloigné, Kate ….et on est plus des adolescents, on n'a plus d'excuses maintenant. On est adulte et on devrait pouvoir se faire confiance. Je ne veux plus rien te cacher.  
\- Où veux-tu en venir ?  
\- J'ai payé les cures de désintoxication de ton père et une partie de l'hypothèque de votre maison.

A sa phrase, elle recula de plusieurs pas comme s'il l'avait frappée. L'hypothèque de sa maison ? Non, elle avait demandé régulièrement à son père s'il avait besoin d'argent, si tout était sous contrôle. Il lui avait toujours dit que la maison était payée et qu'il avait assez pour ces cures…. Il lui avait mentit.

\- Jim avait honte….honte d'avoir éparpillé son argent dans la bouteille.

\- Mon dieu

\- Kate, je t'assure que ce n'est rien et…..

\- Ce n'est rien ? Je sais très bien combien coute une cure de désintoxication et…

\- Si je les fais c'est que je pouvais

\- Il s'agit de mon père, c'est moi qui aurait dû payer et…

\- Oh arrête, tu sais très bien que je considère Jim comme mon père et tu travaillais déjà tellement pour subvenir à vos besoins. Ecoute, je ne te dis pas tout ça pour te faire culpabiliser ou….je… ;je veux juste qu'il n'y ai plus de secrets. J'aimerais juste qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases.

Mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux, Kate ferma les yeux et lui tourna le dos pour inspirer lentement. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle était simplement sous le choc de toutes ses révélations. Comment n'avait-elle pu rien voir ? Combien de mensonges son père lui avait caché ? Les larmes aux yeux, elle entendit Rick lui demander :

\- Kate, tu m'en veux ?

* * *

 _ **Je pars en vacances dans les pyrénées cette semaine avec les enfants, histoire de m'aérer un peu la tête. Donc pas d'autres chapitres en vue avant la semaine prochaine. A bientôt tout le monde.**_

 _ **Chrisfancaskett: Tu vas dire que je coupes au mauvais moment, mais c'est pour mieux enchainer pour la suite lol. On est à un tournant de leur relation.**_

 _ **blodi52: Oui, j'enchaine les enquetes même si celle ci est plus centré sur le Caskett**_

 _ **Caskett706: Oui, il va y avoir un rapprochement...dans le prochain chapitre...mais quel rapprochement?**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: J'aimerais étayer un plus les chapitres avec plus de descriptifs et moins de dialogue seulement, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer ainsi vite. Cette histoire est basée plus sur le Caskett au fur et à mesure qu'on avance et il va falloir avancer non? Après 22 chapitres lol**_

 _ **laetitialfw: Plus de disputes, moins de non dits...**_

 _ **marionpc84: rendez vous au 23?**_

 _ **Pau974: ça va bouger...dès le prochain chapitre maintenant que l'air est assaini.**_

 _ **sarha: Merci à toi de prendre le temps de commenter**_

 _ **Julie91: Plus d'interruption...alors la nuit à l'appartement de Kate...l'explosion et la vie chez Rick...dans le prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **Caskett71: ça se finira bien...**_

 _ **ben40550: Bon anniversaire avec du retard! J'espère que tu l'as bien fêté. Pour mon concours, je crois que c'est mort mais en même temps j'aurai pas pu faire mieux; Résultat en mai, on verra.**_

 _ **blackwidow90legolas88 : prochain chapitre: la bombe**_

 _ **Torontosun: merci beaucoup.**_

 _ **Rhane: Oui ce double épisode est une aubaine pour moi qui va pouvoir rapprocher le Caskett comme je le désires. Pour mon concours, je ne suis pas optimiste, résultat début mai, on verra**_

 _ **Babelle62: Oh, j'avais oublié cette réplique du 703, je vais l'inclure...merci pour l'idée.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE 23**

* * *

\- Kate, tu m'en veux ? réitéra Rick en la voyant tête baissée devant lui, toujours le dos tourné.

Il s'était dit que c'était le moment ou jamais . Le moment où il devait lui dire la vérité sans non-dits. Quand il avait vu la énième lettre de relance de la banque avec la mise sous saisie d'huissier, il y a quelques années, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour éponger les dettes de Jim.

Sa fortune, son succès, rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible sans Johanna et Jim. Ils l'avaient élevé comme leur propre fils, ils l'avaient aiguillé tout au long du chemin sans jamais prendre parti entre Kate et lui. Il était un Beckett….il faisait partie de cette famille, et leurs dettes étaient les siennes.  
Seulement quand il avait entrepris les démarches, Jim l'avait supplié de ne pas en dire un mot à Kate. Elle travaillait comme une forcenée pour faire ses classes et remplir le frigo. Même si Jim revenait tout juste de sa dernière cure de désintoxication, il n'avait toujours pas repris le travail et il se sentait tellement honteux pour tout ça, qu'il ne souhaitait pas rajouter un souci supplémentaire à sa fille.

Toujours sans nouvelle de son amie, Castle avait abdiqué. Jim avait fait énormément de progrès et cette quatrième cure de désintoxication semblait être la bonne. Rick ne souhaitait pas aller à l'encontre de son père de cœur, de peur de voir tous ses progrès s'envoler en fumée. Alors à contre cœur, il avait renoncé à le dire à Kate, et finalement à l'époque, ça l'arrangeait. Ils ne se parlaient toujours pas, et il ne voulait pas avouer ce qu'il avait entrepris derrière son dos ces deux dernières années.

Seulement aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Ils étaient différents. Après plusieurs mois à renouer des liens, ils étaient à nouveau amis…..avec des réticences, mais amis, et il ne souhaitait pas qu'un nouveau non-dit fasse exploser leur bulle plus que précaire.

Soucieux de sa réaction, il soupira en baissant à son tour la tête . Elle ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas, il avait l'impression qu'elle tentait de trouver un moyen de lui hurler dessus ou de fuir comme à son habitude. Frustré, il sentait la colère monter en lui quand elle brisa enfin le silence, pour lui demander doucement et sans une once de rancune :

\- Il y a autre chose que je dois savoir ?  
\- Pardon ? fit-il, surpris, en la voyant se retourner, les yeux rougis et les mains autour du buste.  
\- Sur ces dix dernières années, il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ? réitéra-t-elle, plus vulnérable que jamais.

Elle était toujours sous le choc de ses révélations, et si sa colère se dirigeait vers son père à cet instant , elle s'en voulait aussi énormément. Elle l'avait éludé de sa vie sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Il avait été son meilleur ami, et elle ne lui avait donné aucune chance. Il avait été là sans même qu'elle le sache. Il lui avait donné du temps et de l'espace, et elle n'avait fait que le rejeter un peu plus.

Affligée par son propre comportement, elle le vit se dandiner devant elle avec très peu d'assurance, et lui répondre en fronçant les sourcils :

\- A part l'alcoolisme de ton père et l'hypothèque…heu, je crois que c'est tout. Enfin , je me suis marié une seconde fois mais ça tu le sais, ajouta-t-il pour faire un peu d'humour.  
\- Pas d'autres enfants ? demanda-t-elle en souriant, pour alléger l'ambiance elle aussi  
\- Non, je veux dire, j'ai suivi les cours de sexualité de ta mère à la lettre depuis Alexis, en fait, je les ai toujours suivis, j'ai simplement pas eu de chance , le préservatif c'est….  
\- Sérieux ? tu vas me parler de ça ? rit-elle  
\- Bah , tu m'as demandé ce que tu ne savais pas de ces dix dernières années, et cette partie-là t'est inconnue, non ?  
\- Et je préfèrerais qu'elle le reste, sourit-elle

Doucement, elle le contempla quelques secondes. Son regard azur, sa barbe de deux jours, ses épaules carrées, sa chemise rouge et son jean noir... Il était à couper le souffle comme toujours. Souriant, en sentant son odeur de menthe poivrée, elle vit qu'il lui souriait avec tellement de tendresse qu'elle lui chuchota :

\- Je sais que c'est sûrement trop tard, mais merci.  
\- Merci ?  
\- D'avoir été là pour mon père…et pour moi  
\- Oh, eh bien, je suis sûr que tu aurais fait la même chose, assura-t-il, gêné  
\- Hum…peut-être, pouffa Kate en s'avançant vers lui. Tu veux un café ?  
\- J'adorerais  
\- Ok…..installe-toi, j'arrive.

Heureux…. Il était heureux. Il avait l'impression de retrouver Kate…. Sa Kate…celle de ses souvenirs. Son sourire, sa douceur et la bienveillance qu'il entendait dans sa voix lui donnèrent du baume au cœur. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient plus Rick et Kate que Castle et Beckett, et ce constat l'emplit de joie.

Doucement, il se ré-installa sur le sofa pour l'entendre lui demander , le sourire aux lèvres, près de la cafetière :

\- Tu mets toujours de la noix de muscade dedans ?  
\- Toujours  
\- Bien.

Souriante, elle le contempla du coin de l'œil, tout en leur concoctant leurs nectars noirs . La soirée ne se déroulait pas comme elle l'avait prévue, mais elle en était enchantée. Discuter avec lui, sans non-dits et cris, lui rappelait leur relation d'avant. Elle baissait peu à peu sa garde devant Rick. Chaque jour, chaque heure qu'elle passait avec lui , lui démontrait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il était toujours cet ami bien bienveillant avec elle.

S'approchant doucement de lui en lui tendant son café, elle s'installa sur son canapé et elle l'entendit lui demander :

\- Eh moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué de ces dix dernières années ?  
\- Oh, eh bien…..je n'ai pas eu de souci de préservatifs comme tu peux le voir.  
\- Ah, ah, très drôle  
\- Et je ne me suis pas mariée, sourit-elle, avant d'ajouter devant sa moue boudeuse. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. J'ai fait l'école de police, je suis passée rapidement lieutenant à la criminelle et j'ai accumulé les déboires sentimentaux  
\- Tu omets de dire que tu es devenue la plus jeune lieutenant de police  
\- Ouais…..c'est fascinant, hein ? ironisa-t-elle  
\- Oui…Tu es fascinante Kate , tu l'as toujours été  
\- Hum, gémit Beckett en grimaçant, alors que Rick fronçait les sourcils  
\- Tu doutes de mes dires ?  
\- Non…enfin , je veux dire, il n'y a rien de fascinant dans ma vie. Regarde autour de toi…regarde-moi….je devais devenir juge de la cour suprême….avec certainement une famille  
\- Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu fais ?  
\- Si…..j'aime rendre justice….j'aime apporter des réponses à toutes ces familles de victimes…mais parfois….je me demande ce que penserait ma mère de mon choix de vie.  
\- Elle serait fière de toi….Elle a toujours été fière de toi, quoi que tu fasses. Et tu sais, je te regarde et tu sais ce que je vois ?  
\- Non  
\- Que tu es un mystère que je n'arriverai jamais à résoudre

Fronçant les sourcils à sa réponse, Kate l'observa quelques secondes avant qu'il ajoute, sans la lâcher du regard :

\- Même aujourd'hui…..après tout ce temps passé avec toi, je suis toujours aussi impressionné par ta force de caractère, ton courage…..et ton sex-appeal.  
\- T'es pas mal, non plus Rick, sourit-elle, touchée par ses mots.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se contemplèrent amoureusement. Il la regardait avec tant de tendresse, tant de désir que Kate sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle avait une folle envie de l'embrasser , de se perdre dans ses bras, elle avait envie de se laisser aller, mais une peur au fond d'elle la bloquait. Elle venait enfin de le retrouver. Valait-il la peine de tout gâcher entre eux avec une relation amoureuse ? Ils avaient déjà tenté, et ils avaient payé le prix fort : dix années de solitude et de rancœur. Elle l'aimait réellement, il était le seul homme qui la connaissait vraiment, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle le préférait dans sa vie en tant qu'ami que pas du tout.  
Quand elle le vit doucement basculer vers elle, elle baissa les yeux au sol en lui murmurant :

\- Il est tard, je vais me coucher  
\- Kate...  
\- A demain, Rick, sourit-elle, à contre cœur en se levant. Tu trouveras une couverture et un oreiller dans le coffre derrière toi.  
\- Mais, je….ok , bonne nuit, abdiqua-t-il, abattu .

La boule au ventre, elle s'éloigna de lui pour rejoindre sa chambre. Pourquoi était-ce toujours si compliqué avec lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste rester son ami ? Ils avaient réussi avant et ça avait fonctionné, non ? Enfin pas tellement, pensa-t-elle en grimaçant, en repesant à ce matin-là au motel.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle soupira, les larmes aux yeux , avant de s'allonger dans son lit. Le regard au plafond, elle tentait de réfréner ses désirs. Elle voulait se lever et le rejoindre. Elle souhaitait se perdre dans ses bras, dans son souffle. Elle voulait se sentir à nouveau en sécurité et aimée. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle détourna son regard pour tomber sur le livre de Nikki Heat qu'il lui avait offert au début de l'enquête.

Hésitante, elle retraça la couverture des doigts avant d'ouvrir et de découvrir la dédicace. Le cœur tambourinant, les yeux larmoyants , elle renifla en s'apercevant qu'il lui parlait indirectement, encore une foi,s à travers la dédicace de son livre.

 _ **« "On passe une moitié de sa vie à attendre ceux qu'on aimera et l'autre moitié à quitter ceux qu'on aime."Et si on passait seulement notre vie à nous aimer , tout simplement? RC.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La nuit avait été courte, trop courte. Elle s'était plongée tête baissée dans son nouveau roman, et avait lu chaque ligne, chaque mot des aventures de Nikki Heat. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait lui faire aimer un personnage autant que celui de Derrick, et pourtant il l'avait fait. Elle s'était laissée entrainer par l'histoire de cette détective dure à cuire, et dans cette relation qu'elle entretenait avec ce journaliste…..avec Jameson. Les heures avaient défilé à vive allure, et ce n'est certainement pas la scène de sexe à la page 105 qui l'avait aidée à trouver le sommeil. Ce roman était simplement une merveille.

Les cheveux en bataille, le pas trainant, elle sortit de la chambre pour découvrir son sofa vide. Tout d'abord attristée par son absence , elle se mit à sourire en le découvrant aux fourneaux, tout en murmurant la recette que sa mère leur avait apprise, des années plutôt.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Il adorait partir en vacances dans la cabane des Beckett près du lac. Tout ici était reposant, agréable, et lui donnait un sentiment d'appartenance, de sécurité. Depuis que Jim lui avait créé une chambre pour lui seul l'année précédente, Rick s'en était fait un véritable cocon. Même si les deux adolescents n'étaient pas dupes sur l'apparition de cette nouvelle pièce, Kate et Rick étaient heureux de gagner un peu d'intimité ._

L _es confidences sur l'oreiller et le souffle de sa meilleure amie la nuit lui avait manqué au début, mais Castle adorait pouvoir s'isoler dans cette pièce pour écrire et rêvasser.C_ _e qu'il préférait le plus ici, en dehors de son temps seul à seule avec Kate, était les dimanche matin avec le brunch de Johanna._  
 _La matriarche adorait organiser ses petits déjeuners tardifs avec sa petite tribu. Sur la table, rien de manquait pour leurs papilles : œufs brouillés ou en omelette, fruits , lard, pancakes, bacon, sans oublier la montagne de gaufres._

 _Et ce matin, Rick s était levé plus tôt et l'observait en souriant en train de s'affairer à tout leur préparer. Dans le coin de sa cuisine, les cheveux relevés , elle chantonnait un air de Sinatra, tout en cassant quelques œufs dans un plat, quand elle releva le regard pour contempler, à son tour , le jeune homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer comme son fils, elle lui déclara:_

 _\- Bonjour, chéri, tu es bien matinal_  
 _\- Bonjour, bailla-t-il en la rejoignant pour découvrir de plus près ce qu'elle concoctait . Ne plus entendre Kate ronfler me perturbe , on dirait._  
 _\- Hey ! s'offusqua cette dernière qui arrivait dans son shorty et un débardeur blanc, tout en s'étirant. Je ne ronfle pas, tu ronfles !_  
 _\- Mais bien sûr, ricana Rick, alors que Kate arrivait près de sa mère pour l'embrasser._  
 _\- Bonjour maman_  
 _\- Bonjour trésor. Chérie, je pense que tu devrais te couvrir un peu plus, suggéra Jo en voyant la tenue de sa fille de 17 ans._  
 _\- Pourquoi ? il fait chaud._  
 _\- Ton père ne va pas tarder de revenir de la pêche_  
 _\- Et ?_  
 _\- Et quand il va te voir si peu habillée avec moi dans la même pièce, il va faire une crise cardiaque, sourit Rick en mangeant un bout de bacon. Ou me noyer dans le lac._  
 _\- Oh, c'est bon. Je suis en short pas en string, ronchonna-t-elle_  
 _\- Kathie !_  
 _\- Elle n'a pas tort. Peux-tu me montrer la différence ?_  
 _\- Abruti ! sourit Kate, en lui jetant à la figure un torchon_

 _Soupirant devant l'attitude de ses deux adolescents, Johanna récupéra tous les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin, et leur déclara :_

 _\- Puisque mes marmottes sont debout tôt, profitons-en_  
 _\- Oh oui, besoin d'aide ? proposa Castle, toujours prompt à donner un coup de main, alors que Kate roulait des yeux._  
 _\- Non, chéri, je vais juste vous montrer comment on fait une bonne pâte à crêpe._  
 _\- Pour quoi faire ?_  
 _\- Pour pouvoir perpétrer la tradition quand vous aurez une famille tous les deux. Les brunchs familiaux sont l'occasion de tous se réunir et de créer un peu plus de liens._  
 _\- Eh ben comme tu viens de l'énoncer, tu es ma mère, alors tu pourras continuer à faire ces brunchs familiaux pendant qu'on viendra les dévorer avec Rick_  
 _\- Avec moi ? fit, surpris, le jeune auteur en herbe_  
 _\- Avec toi et ta famille, oui._  
 _\- Non... pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais j'avais l'espoir de pouvoir profiter de ces brunchs chez vous._  
 _\- Quoi ? Tu entends ça, Rick ? Elle nous apprend ça fameuse recette , juste pour s'inviter les dimanches matins, la taquina Kate._  
 _\- Je vois ça….c'est astucieux_  
 _\- Et plutôt sournois, aussi_  
 _\- Si vous pensez me faire culpabilisé , vous vous trompez fortement tous les deux. J'ai enduré un travail de plus de douze heures pour mettre au monde cette jeune fille, et je vous supporte depuis vos huit ans. Je mérite un brunch dominical de temps en temps, assura, souriante, Johanna en prenant la farine et le lait. Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien._  
 _\- Doit-on prendre des notes ? ricana Rick_  
 _\- Non , tu trouveras cette recette dans tous les livres de cuisine_  
 _\- Pourquoi nous l'apprendre, alors ?_  
 _\- Parce que, comme toute maman, j'y ajoute un ingrédient secret. Et je tiens à ce que la tradition se perpétue. Alors, on attaque avec la farine…._

 _Observant chacun des gestes de Johanna , Rick et Kate écoutaient attentivement la cuisinière qui récitait avec le sourire ce que sa mère lui avait appris jadis._

 ** _Fin du Flashback._**

\- Et maintenant, l'ingrédient secret, récita Rick, concentré, en cherchant dans les placards de Kate.  
\- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit à propos de ne pas toucher à mes choses, Castle , sourit la détective, en découvrant le bacon cuit et le jus d'orange.  
\- Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai déjà touché à tes choses, la taquina-t-il, en se retournant pour la contempler baisser les yeux aux sol, intimidée par sa remarque suggestive  
\- Oui et ben…n'en prends pas l'habitude, ok ?  
\- Dommage, murmura-t-il, émerveillé par sa beauté naturelle. Et bonjour à toi aussi.  
\- Excuse-moi , bonjour. Alors …petit-déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle en souhaitant aguiller la conversation sur un notre sujet  
\- Oui, j'ai découvert le frigo et je me suis permis de jeter certaines choses périmées  
\- Je vois ça.

La poubelle était pleine à craquer aux pieds de Rick, qui avait sa chemise rouge recouverte de farine . Les manches retroussées, il ajouta la vanille de Madagascar dans son récipient, et fouetta la pâte, avant de commencer ses pancakes.

\- Tu te souviens de ça ? fit, surprise, Kate en l'observant.  
\- De quoi ? De la recette spéciale Beckett ?  
\- Oui  
\- Bien sûr…..je me souviens de chaque seconde, ajouta, en marmonnant, Rick, les mêmes paroles qu'elle lui avait dites la veille.

Gênée, elle se passa une mèche derrière l'oreille, et lui demanda :

\- Pour la soirée de samedi soir  
\- La soirée de lancement du livre ?  
\- Hum. Je n'ai pas reçu de carton d'invitation, alors…. C'est à quelle heure ?  
\- Oh…. Oui…..c'est à partir de 20 heures, déglutit-il, des papillons au ventre, en déposant ces premiers pancakes dans une assiette.

Elle venait….elle allait venir à sa book party ! Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Dire qu'il était aux anges à ce moment-là aurait été un euphémisme. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à une seule de ses soirées de promotion, et il en était ému.

\- Je dois montrer un carton d'invitation, ou…., ajouta-t-elle, gênée et inquiète pour la marche à suivre de ce genre de soirée  
\- Ton badge a été suffisant la dernière fois, la taquina Rick, en se souvenant de leurs retrouvailles  
\- J'espérais ne pas en avoir besoin, mais si tu veux que…..  
\- En réalité, je pensais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble, la coupa-t-il en éteignant le feu  
\- Ensemble ? déglutit-elle à son tour.

Elle pensait qu'il l'avait invitée à cause de Paula et Gina. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui suggérait d'y aller ensemble. Fronçant les sourcils, elle le vit se dandiner, avant de l'entendre lui dire :

\- A vrai dire , j'avais l'espoir de t'accompagner. Enfin bien sûr si tu le désires, et si tu n'as pas de « plus à un » à emmener.  
\- « Plus un » ?  
\- Oui, tu sais…..un ami.  
\- Oh…non, je n'ai pas de « plus un »  
\- Eh bien je serais ravi d'être le tien.

Voyant qu'elle lui souriait, Rick hocha simplement de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était ravi, et lui servit sa tasse de café.

\- Le petit déjeuner de madame est servi  
\- Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin de …  
\- Oh attends, j'ai oublié le journal ! la coupa-t-il, tout excité par ce début de matinée

Elle venait avec lui à la soirée ! Elle allait l'accompagner, et il allait prendre son petit déjeuner avec elle ! Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une pareille matinée, surtout après la fin de soirée de la veille. Après que Kate se soit couchée, Rick avait observé pendant plusieurs heures le plafond, en tentant de comprendre son comportement . Quand elle s'était reculée pour se lever, il avait vu de la peur dans les yeux, une certaine crainte. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours du mal à lui faire confiance, mais il espérait qu'avec le temps il lui démontrerait le contraire.

Il s'était promis de la pousser, tout en lui montrant les sentiments qu'il avait envers elle. Il n'était plus ce jeune adolescent timide et peu sûr de lui , il était Richard Castle ! auteur célèbre ! Il n'avait aucune raison d'être intimidé par une femme, aucune ! Sauf….. l'identité de la dite femme : Kate Beckett…..Elle avait toujours ce même pouvoir sur lui. Avec un seul regard, un seul sourire et le simple fait de sa présence, elle arrivait à égayer sa journée.

\- Castle, on n'a pas le temps de lire le journal, il y a un corps que je dois trouver  
\- Oh, merde ! s'écria-t-il en voyant le corps de la victime disparue sur le seuil de la porte de Beckett. Kate….c'est lui qui nous a trouvés !

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le petit déjeuner fut vite oublié et l'intermède à deux aussi. L'appartement de Beckett était dorénavant la nouvelle scène de crime . FBI, NYPD et scientifique travaillaient dans un même effort pour récolter la moindre preuve. Au milieu du salon , Javier étudiait d'un air amusé la bouteille de vin vide que Rick avait apportée la veille, alors que Ryan questionnait, calepin à la main, Kate près de la l'ilot central :

\- Si je comprends bien, vous veniez de vous lever ?  
\- Oui, Castle finissait de préparer le petit déjeuner, il a ouvert la porte…  
\- Quel genre de petit déj ?  
\- Heu..pardon ? fit, surprise, Beckett  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait pour le petit déj ?  
\- Des….pancakes ?  
\- Oh, le gentil couple, se moqua-t-il, alors qu'elle le toisait d'un regard noir dorénavant  
\- Hors sujet. Le livreur dépose le journal à 4 heures, on était debout à 7 heures, ça veut dire que le tueur a disposer d'un crénau de trois heures pour déposer le corps sur le sol  
\- Et à quelle heure êtes-vous partie vous coucher avec Mr Castle ? sourit Ryan, le stylo à la main  
\- …..sans commentaire, siffla-t-elle en partant rejoindre le centre de son appartement où Espo et Castle discutaient, eux aussi.  
\- Attendez, je vois Beckett en pyjama, une bouteille de vin vide...  
\- Il n'y a rien entre Kate et moi….absolument rien de plus de ce qu'il y avait hier.

Fermant les yeux en sentant sa patience s'amoindrir devant les enfantillages des gars, Kate entendit Espo ajouter :

\- Vieux , tu lui as fait des pancakes  
\- Ce n'est qu'un petit déjeuner  
\- Au contraire, c'est bien plus qu'un petit déj. C'est une façon comestible de dire merci pour cette nuit  
\- Je…..  
\- Rick, laisse tomber, dis-leur la vérité, le coupa Beckett en venant près d'eux.  
\- Je…..la vérité ? balbultia-t-il alors que Ryan et Javier étaient à l'affut d'un scoop  
\- On a couché ensemble  
\- J'en étais sûr ! s'exclama Javier  
\- Et c'était sauvage…intense…et…..assez physique  
\- Heu…Kate, qu'est-ce que…..  
\- A vrai dire, on ne s'est pas couchés. Après avoir essayé le canapé, on a baptisé la cuisine, la douche, oh, la porte d'entrée aussi…. Comment j'ai pu l'oublier ! Tu te souviens de la porte d'entrée...chaton ?  
\- Ah , ah très drôle, fulmina Javier  
\- Quoi, tu me crois pas ? sourit fièrement Beckett  
\- 4 fois ! non mais tu me prends pour qui?  
\- Comment ça, 4 fois ? J'en suis capable ! argumenta, un brin vexé, Rick alors que Kate roulait des yeux  
\- Oh allez, vieux, c'est bon. On a compris, soupira Espo en partant avec Ryan.

Les yeux ronds, les mains dans les poches et fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha de Kate en lui déclarant :

\- Je ne suis pas vieux !  
\- Non, mais arrête donc de gonfler ton égo . Quatre fois…..  
\- Ok, là je m'inquiète sérieusement pour tes nuits sauvages et torrides  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Quatre fois ! c'est dans mes cordes, je t'assure, et je serais plus qu'heureux de te le démontrer, assura-t-il en la contemplant de la tête aux pieds. Quand tu veux, Beckett…à tout moment.  
\- On parle d'une nuit, pas de 24 heures, Don Juan, déglutit-elle devant son regard carnassier  
\- Je peux t'assurer qu'en une seule nuit, je suis capable de te faire voir un bon nombre d'étoiles. Alors partante ?  
\- Je sais pas…..je vais y réfléchir, sourit-elle, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure  
\- Tu…..sérieux ? Tu vas y réfléchir ? fit-il, estomaqué et ravi  
\- Non, mais c'était tellement beau de voir ta tête ! rit-elle en s'éloignant pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle rêverait de connaitre son corps une nouvelle fois.  
\- Tu es…une allumeuse !

* * *

 _ **Désolée pour l'attente. Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas si long à attendre. Bonne soirée à toutes et tous.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE 24**

* * *

Fini…..c'était fini. Toute cette histoire était terminée. L'auteur de tous ces crimes avait finalement mis fin à ses jours, au grand étonnement de Jordan Shaw et Beckett. Et même si Rick se sentait enfin soulagé que toute cette histoire soit terminée, il n'en restait pas moins intrigué.

Pourquoi s'être donné autant de mal à accomplir ses meurtres, pour finir par se tirer une balle dans la tête comme un lâche ? Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Ereinté, il relisait à nouveau le dossier devant un bon verre de vin chez, lui quand Alexis arriva en pyjama et lui déclara :

\- Alors…toi et Kate ?  
\- Moi et….quoi ? fit-il, surpris, en relevant le regard pour tomber sur les jolies yeux bleus de sa fille  
\- Toi et Kate. Elle m'a dit que je pouvais l'appeler ainsi, je veux dire….  
\- Non, non, je ne suis pas surpris par ton appellation, mais pour ce que suggère ta question, reprit Rick en fronçant les sourcils  
\- Tu as découché hier soir. Et je sais que tu penses que je suis encore petite, mais je sais très bien ce qu'implique une nuit hors de son lit  
\- Ah oui ? sourit Castle  
\- Oui. Alors…toi et Kate ? ….parce que si jamais tu voulais savoir ce que j'en pensais, j'en serais plus qu'heureuse. Kate est géniale.  
\- Tu as raison, Kate est géniale…..tout comme toi. Mais il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. J'ai dormi sur le canapé simplement pour la protéger.  
\- La protéger ? Ce n'est pas elle qui a un badge et une arme ? rétorqua, amusée, la petite rouquine.  
\- Douterais-tu de mes muscles saillants ?  
\- Heu… tu attends réellement une réponse ?  
\- Alexis  
\- Je plaisante, je plaisante  
\- Tu es certaine ? Parce que je peux te montrer comment ton père est encore robuste et viril ! s'exclama-t-il, en se levant pour la mettre sur son épaule comme un sac à patate  
\- Papa ! lâche-moi ! rit Alexis en se débattant  
\- C'est..Robuste papa !  
\- Eh , eh bien, eh bien, la bonne humeur est présente ce soir à ce que je vois, et j'en suis ravie ! s'exclama Martha, en arrivant tout sourire près de sa petite tribu.

Riant avec sa fille, Rick la chatouilla quelques secondes de plus avant de la poser à terre. Doucement, il lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de répondre à sa mère :

\- Tu pars ou tu rentres, mère ?  
\- Je rentre. Je suis épuisée de ma journée.  
\- Eh bien nous sommes deux  
\- Avez-vous attrapé l'homme qui visait Katherine ?  
\- Hum  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu  
\- L'enquête est terminée. Les morceaux du puzzle sont tous là où ils doivent être  
\- Mais ?  
\- Mais dans la vraie vie, c'est pas aussi simple, soupira Rick en repensant à toute cette histoire. J'ai l'impression qu'on a oublié quelque chose.  
\- Tu te compliques la vie à trop réfléchir. L'enquête est close, Katherine est en sécurité, et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. D'ailleurs, je pensais faire une soirée filles, chérie, sourit Martha à Alexis. On pourrait se faire des masques pour la peau et discuter, qu'en dis-tu ?  
\- Oui. J'adorerais.  
\- Bien, alors donne-moi un coup de main pour récupérer tout le nécessaire pour….  
\- Un coup de main, répéta, songeur, Castle en fronçant les sourcils  
\- Pardon ?

Observant le dossier de l'enquête ouvert sur la table basse, Rick s'avança pour chercher une photo, tout en répétant :

\- Un coup de main  
\- Richard, pourrais-tu être plus loquace, car….  
\- Les contusions sur la seconde victime, paniqua-t-il soudainement en bégayant….le ..le tueur….. tout indiquait qu'il était gaucher….et sur cette écriture, tout indique qu'il est aussi gaucher  
\- Oui, bon, il était gaucher , on a compris, soupira Martha en ne comprenant pas où son fils voulait en venir.  
\- Mais pour se tuer , il s'est servi de sa main droite. Si l'homme qui se trouvait à la fenêtre était le vrai tueur, il se serait servi de sa main gauche…oh mon dieu !... Ben Conrad ne s'est pas tué! Ben Conrad a été tué par le vrai tueur. Ben…Ben n'est pas notre tueur ! cria Rick en partant mettre ses chaussures à la hâte . Le vrai tueur nous a manipulés.  
\- Mais les preuves qui sont là et…  
\- Il nous a piégés. Il nous a conduit jusqu'à Ben. Il veut nous faire croire que c'est fini.  
\- Richard, que fais-tu ? s'inquiéta Martha en le voyant prendre son blouson.  
\- Je dois prévenir Kate…je dois…Mon dieu , Kate !  
\- Richard!  
\- Ce qu'il veut c'est faire un coup de théâtre. Nikki sera brûlée. Je dois avertir Kate ! ….Mère , appelle le poste de police, ou Ryan et Esposito, et préviens-les ! s'écria-t-il en partant la hâte rejoindre comme il le pouvait Beckett .

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Les yeux clos, elle se prélassait sous sa douche en laissant peu à peu s'évacuer le stress de ces derniers jours. Être la cible d'un tueur en série n'avait pas été de tout repos pour Kate, qui avait tenté de cacher ses peurs et ses craintes à son entourage.  
Quand elle avait vu, plus tôt, le corps sans vie de Ben Conrad , elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel soulagement auparavant. Tout le poids du monde s'était envolé de ses épaules pour laisser place à une grande fatigue morale et physique.  
Alors ce soir, sous ce jet d'eau chaude bouillante, elle appréciait le calme de sa douche. Les mains contre la paroi, les épaules affaissées, la tête basse, elle laissait l'eau claquer sur sa chute de rein.  
Tous ces derniers jours, ces dernières heures avaient été hauts en rebondissement. Entre l'enquête et Castle. Castle….toutes ses pensées allaient vers Rick désormais. Il ne l'avait pas laissée seule un instant , et avait été présent pour elle, même quand elle ne le désirait pas.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure en souriant, elle commençait à se demander s'il ressentait lui aussi ces papillons dans le bas du ventre, et cette alchimie entre eux. Plus les jours passaient, et plus il lui était difficile de lui résister.  
Hier soir, sur son sofa, elle avait failli se laisser tenter. Elle avait voulu l'embrasser…et ce soir, sous cette douche, elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait ? Elle se sentait idiote de le repousser encore et encore. Elle avait envie de pouvoir agir avec insouciance, sans penser aux conséquences et de simplement laisser ses sentiments parler.

Inspirant en pensant à toutes ces choses qu'elle aimerait faire avec lui, elle releva la tête à la sonnerie de son téléphone. La douche était si relaxante et si paisible qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'en sortir. Rebaissant le visage au sol, elle préféra ignorer l'appel quand son cellulaire sonna une nouvelle fois.

Fronçant les sourcils devant l'insistance de son interlocuteur, Kate se demanda si ce n'était pas le poste. Soupirant, elle éteignit le jet d'eau si réconfortant, et sortit, les cheveux encore mouillés, enroulée dans une petite serviette éponge blanche autour du buste, à la recherche de son cellulaire.

Fulminant en s'apercevant qu'elle arrosait tout son salon avec son corps encore trempé, elle attrapa le téléphone pour découvrir le nom de son fauteur de trouble.

\- Rick, je…..  
\- C'était pas Ben Conrad ! C'est pas lui le tueur ! Le tueur est toujours en vie, le tueur est toujours en vie ! hurla Castle, alors que Kate blêmissait en observant frénétiquement autour d'elle  
\- Castle, calme-toi, il n'y a rien ici et…..

Kate s'interrompit en déglutissant. Le retentissement d'une petite minuterie arriva à ses oreilles et lui glaça le sang. On dit souvent que lorsqu'on est proche de sa propre mort, on voit défiler toute sa vie…mais à cet instant, tout ce que Beckett entrevoyait était la peur…elle était terrifiée.  
La voix du tueur murmura juste quelques secondes avant la détonation « Au revoir, Nikki » et Kate se mit à courir, laissant au sol son drap de bain blanc , sans réfléchir, elle claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle et sauta pour se mettre à couvert dans sa baignoire en fonte.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de rassurer Castle au téléphone, pas le temps de lui dire à quel point elle était désolée, et surtout à quel point elle l'aimait. Le souffle qui se propulsa de son salon à tout son appartement, lui fit relâcher son cellulaire. La tête basse entre ses jambes…..elle attendit la mort…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

\- Kate ? Kate ! cria Rick, en arrivant enfin près de son appartement pour le voir exploser sous ses yeux.

Non, non, non, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ici ! Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ! Les jambes tremblantes, le souffle coupé, il écoutait la sonnerie de son cellulaire résonner comme une coupure d'appel.

\- Kate !

Les flammes qui sortaient de son appartement étaient tellement impressionnantes qu'elles ne laissaient que très peu d'espoir à Castle. En pleurs, il se mit à courir vers elle, en criant :

\- Non, non,non ! Réponds ! Allez, répond-moi ! pesta-t-il, le téléphone en main

Tout ceci était un cauchemar, tout ceci ne pouvait pas être réel. Forçant la porte d'entrée, il se stoppa quelques secondes devant le feu qui ravageait tout sur son passage. L'odeur du brûlé irradiait ses poumons, et sans réfléchir, il entra chez Kate en hurlant son nom.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La fumée envahissait la salle de bain, au loin elle pouvait entendre le ravage des flammes dans son salon. Le corps ankylosé par la force du souffle qui l'avait bousculée, Kate peinait à bouger. Sa tête avait violemment taper sa baignoire en fonte au moment où la bombe avait explosé, et elle avait une terrible migraine dorénavant.

Déglutissant en tentant de sortir en vain de sa baignoire, elle ferma les yeux en gémissant face à la douleur de ses membres. Sa tête tournait, la nausée la prenait quand elle entendit hurler son nom.

\- Kate ! Kate !

Rouvrant les yeux difficilement, elle murmura le prénom de son meilleur ami, tout en tentant de sortir de cette fichue baignoire. La peur qui l'avait habitée pendant la détonation avait laissé place à une rage sans nom.  
Gémissant en levant son bras, elle sortit de sa torpeur par l'arrivée affolée de Rick.

\- Mon dieu , tu es vivante ! Tu es vivante !  
\- Oui..  
\- Et…..entièrement nue, déglutit-il en arrivant près d'elle. Et par nue, je veux dire toute nue !

Baissant à son tour le regard sur elle face à sa répartie, Kate se recroquevilla aussitôt sur elle-même et siffla :

\- Tourne-toi !  
\- Ton appartement vient d'exploser , il est encore en train de cramer alors c'est peut-être pas le moment d'être pudique  
\- Tourne-toi, bon sang !  
\- Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vue dans ta tenue d'ève

Au regard noir qu'elle lui lança, il se retourna pour observer les flammes autour de lui. Le feu était contenu sur une partie de l'appartement, et il ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient en danger dorénavant. Ils avaient largement le temps de sortir avant de brûler, mais Castle redoutait surtout les inhalations de fumées toxiques.

Kate, quant à elle , tentait de cacher sa gêne. Elle n'avait certainement pas imaginé de se retrouver en tenue d'ève devant lui dans ces circonstances. Certainement pas ! Elle avait plutôt prévu un effeuillage lent et sensuel.  
Paniquée et agacée par son sens de la répartie, elle cherchait un objet pouvant la vêtir :

\- Rick, donne-moi une serviette  
\- Toutes tes serviettes sont en feu, observa-t-il, en lui tournant toujours le dos  
\- Alors passe-moi mon peignoir  
\- Ton peignoir ? Soupira-t-il en se retournant pour la contempler. Dis, tu n'aurais pas des vêtements ignifugés ?  
\- Castle ! tourne-toi !  
\- Ecoute, arrête donc d'être pudique et lève-toi qu'on sorte de là.  
\- Tu plaisantes, là ? Je suis nue !  
\- Ça merci, je l'avais remarqué  
\- Je te jure que si tu ne te tournes pas, je…  
\- Attends, attends, j'ai une idée, la coupa-t-il en retirant son manteau pour le lui le tendre. Quoi ?  
\- Tourne-toi  
\- Ok, ok, abdiqua-t-il en lui laissant le vêtement, avant de s'exécuter sous ses ordres.

Dos à elle, il observait les dégâts du feu sur son appartement, tout en l'entendant gémir.

\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui, juste quelques courbatures et des bleus. Disons que mon corps n'a pas apprécié le souffle de la détonation, râla Kate, en fermant un à un les boutons de la parka de Rick  
\- En parlant de corps, depuis quand es-tu tatouée ?

A sa question, elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, tout en fermant rapidement le bas du manteau. Il avait vu son tatouage ! Il avait vu son tatouage ! Fermant les yeux en inspirant fortement, elle l'entendit ré-itérer sa question, et sans réfléchir, elle lui attrapa violemment l'oreille et la lui pinça :

\- Aïe ! Aïe ! Kaaate ! Poommme ! Pooommme ! hurla-t-il, en parvenant à se dégager pour la voir le fusiller du regard. Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend !  
\- Tu m'as vue nue !  
\- La faute à qui ? C'est toi qui était complètement nue devant moi  
\- Je n'étais pas nue devant toi ! se défendit Kate.  
\- Ah oui ? Et tu étais comment alors ? marmonna-t-il en se frottant l'oreille.  
\- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir pris le temps de m'habiller pendant l'incendie de mon appartement !  
\- Excuses acceptées  
\- Je….quoi ! Non mais ce n'était pas des excuses, et…  
\- Kate, tu pourrais sortir de cette fichue baignoire et me hurler dessus dehors ? Parce que si les flammes ne nous tuent pas , la fumée va nous brûler les poumons. Et puis pas la peine de s'affoler, je l'adore, ce tatouage, la taquina-t-il en souriant

Le fusillant du regard, elle sortit tant bien que mal de sa baignoire, en poussant Rick à chaque fois que ce dernier voulait l'aider. Abdiquant devant son entêtement à le repousser, Castle tentait de ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder sur le corps nu de Kate. Elle était tellement magnifique, encore plus spectaculaire que dans ses souvenirs. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure à la mémoire de ce tatouage sur son aine, de ses jambes interminables qu'il imaginait autour de sa taille, de sa poitrine voluptueuse ou de son ventre tonique et plat , il sortit de ses pensées en apercevant Kate gémir et boitiller . Inquiet, il s'avançait pour l'aider alors qu'elle le repoussait une seconde fois, et il lui demanda :

\- Tu es blessée ?  
\- Non !  
\- Kate, allez, laisse-moi t'aider , je…  
\- Ne me touche pas ! siffla-t-elle, excédée, au bord des larmes et éreintée par sa fin de soirée.

Elle était agacée de ne pas avoir remarqué que le tueur était encore en vie, agacée que Rick l'ait vue nue dans ces conditions, et agacée en voyant tout son appartement , ses souvenirs, ses affaires partis en fumée.

La voyant à bout de nerfs, Rick soupira et lui ouvrit la porte de son immeuble en lui chuchotant :

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'étais…je suis simplement inquiet et quand je stresse, je dis n'importe quoi  
\- Tu passes ta vie à stresser alors ! siffla-t-elle  
\- J'ai vu ton appartement exploser, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes. J'ai cru que tu étais morte!

Se stoppant sur l'allée, elle se retourna pour l'observer quelques secondes, alors qu'au loin des sirènes de pompiers et de police retentissaient. Son visage était cerné et recouvert de suie. Elle pouvait lire dans son regard toute sa peur et son inquiétude . Soupirant, elle s'aperçut qu'elle exagérait un peu. Il avait accouru pour la sortir des flammes, pour la prévenir que Ben Conrad n'était pas le meurtrier. Sans lui, elle ne serait certainement plus qu'un gros tas de cendres à cet instant.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle lui murmura honteusement :

\- Merci d'être venu  
\- Merci d'être vivante, souffla-t-il, la boule au ventre, en la contemplant. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien?  
\- Oui…mais je veux bien de l'aide pour marcher

 **XXXXXXX**

Les yeux clos, les mains entre ses mains, elle réfléchissait à toute sa soirée. Son appartement avait explosé, l'affaire était relancée et elle n'avait plus rien. Quand les secours étaient arrivés, Kate était remontée dans son appartement pour un état des lieux avec les pompiers et le FBI. Le constat fut affligeant pour le jeune lieutenant : tout était parti en fumée. Ce qui n'avait pas été détruit était simplement détérioré par la suie et la fumée.

Elle n'avait plus aucun vêtement, plus aucun meuble, et toutes les photos et les livres de sa mère étaient partis en fumée. Les larmes aux yeux, elle tentait de contenir sa peine quand elle entendit Rick arriver et s'asseoir sur sa chaise du commissariat, avec deux tasses de café :

\- Ça va te réchauffer  
\- Question chaleur, j'ai eu ma dose ce soir, bougonna-t-elle en soupirant.  
\- Ah…désolé, fit-il, mal à l'aise.

Il savait très bien qu'elle tentait de garder bonne figure au poste. Quand ils étaient remontés dans son appartement et qu'il avait vu avec quel courage elle soulevait les cartons de souvenirs de sa mère détruits , Castle sentit la nausée le prendre. Plus rien….elle n'avait plus rien. Le seul souvenir qui lui restait de Johanna était sa bague de fiançailles qu'elle avait autour du cou.  
Kate avait écouté, d'une seule oreille, les hypothèses de Jordan tout en cherchant désespérément quelque chose à sauver. La pièce qui avait été le moins touchée par l'impact était sa chambre à coucher, et pourtant peu de choses avaient pu être récupérées.

Epuisée et la boule au ventre, elle était rentrée au commissariat, et avait enfilé son survêtement de rechange du NYPD, sous le regard compatissant de tous ces collègues de travail.

\- Tu devrais rentrer. Il est tard et Alexis ou Martha vont s'inquiéter, suggéra-t-elle, d'un ton las et brisé  
\- Je…  
\- Beckett ? Les interrompit Jordan, en compagnie de Montgomery  
\- Oui ?  
\- Avec le capitaine, nous pensons qu'il vaut mieux vous éloigner de l'enquête  
\- Pardon ? fit, abasourdie, Kate en les dévisageant  
\- Je suis désolée, nous n'avons pas le choix  
\- Attendez, c'est mon appartement qui vient d'exploser, d'accord ? enragea-t-elle en se levant, grimaçant.

L'explosion lui avait brûlé la peau à certains endroits, et la force de l'impact lui avait laissé quelques contusions sur le corps. Après un examen approfondi des pompiers et du médecin sur le lieu de l'accident, Kate était ressortie avec des bandages et une légère commotion. Chaque geste lui était douloureux, et malgré les protestations des gars et de Rick , elle avait bien l'intention de continuer l'enquête.

\- Vous êtes blessée, Beckett, s'inquiéta Roy, en tentant d'amadouer, d'un coup d'œil, Rick en vain  
\- C'est mon appartement, c'est ma vie et c'est mon enquête ! Je compte bien attraper ce fils de pute avec ou sans votre aide ! siffla-t-elle, excédée

Observant le lieutenant puis son capitaine, Jordan abdiqua d'un hochement de tête, avant d'ajouter:

\- Très bien. Mais pour ce soir nous n'irons nulle part. Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer.  
\- Me reposer ? A croire que vous avez oublié que je n'ai pas d'endroit où me reposer. Je n'ai plus rien, alors….. ;  
\- Tu as tort, l'interrompit Rick en se levant, mal à l'aise  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu as un chez toi. C'est un immeuble surveillé, et il y a une chambre supplémentaire. Tu seras avec des gens qui tiennent à toi et , détail important, il y aura des fédéraux devant la porte  
\- Non  
\- Castle a raison.  
\- Je…  
\- Soit vous rentrez avec lui, soit je vous retire l'enquête et vous force à des vacances forcées, Beckett, déclara Roy, fermement.

Observant, les yeux noirs, son partenaire et son supérieur, Kate prit le dossier de l'affaire en main, et siffla en partant :

\- A vos ordres.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le trajet s'était déroulé dans un silence de mort. Kate était folle de rage par la situation. En quelques heures, elle avait tout perdu, et elle devait en plus aller vivre avec Rick. Si, en début de soirée, elle envisageait d'avancer un peu plus dans leur relation, ce soir, elle était complètement paniquée à l'idée de rester seule avec lui.  
Comment, en quelques heures, avait-elle pu voir ses affaires volées en fumée, laisser Castle la voir nue dans sa baignoire, et être forcée de vivre chez lui ?  
Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle se tourna dans sa direction pour le voir les yeux clos, la tête posée sur l'appuie-tête du taxi . Il avait l'air exténué et tendu. Ses traits étaient tirés, et il avait l'air de réfléchir à vive allure.  
Le contemplant quelques secondes, elle le vit sursauter devant la sonnerie de son cellulaire. Grimaçant, elle le vit sortir son téléphone et déclarer, sans même y jeter un œil :

\- C'est ton père  
\- Mon père ? Comment sais-tu que…..  
\- La sonnerie. Vous avez tous une sonnerie attribuée, soupira Rick en lui tendant le téléphone  
\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je ne veux pas connaitre ma sonnerie ? …et réponds-lui, c'est toi qu'il l'appelle  
\- Simplement parce que ton téléphone a dû finir en cendre  
\- Réponds-lui, avec un peu de chance, il n'est pas au courant de ce qui se passe, et il veut juste une conversation entre hommes  
\- Une conversation entre hommes à …..23heures ?  
\- Castle ! siffla-t-elle, en ne sachant pas quoi dire à son père pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage.  
\- Très bien, très bien, concéda ce dernier, en décrochant avant la fin de l'appel. Jim, bonsoir.  
\- Richard, je suis désolé de te déranger à cette heure-ci, mais je viens de tomber sur les infos du soir, et j'ai vu l'appartement de Kathie. Je n'arrive pas à la joindre et…..  
\- On est passés aux infos ?  
\- Oui, je m'inquiète pour… ;  
\- Oh, oui. Kate va bien. Je vais te la passer  
\- Elle est avec toi ? demanda, soulagé, le patriarche  
\- Oui…Kate, c'est ton père, ajouta Rick en souriant à son amie, heureux d'avoir vu juste  
\- Pff, murmura-t-elle, devant son air de gamin satisfait, en prenant le téléphone en main  
\- Et pour répondre à ta question , c'est « sexbomb » de Tom Jones  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ta sonnerie sur mon portable, et avec cette fin soirée, le titre est encore plus adapté, non ?  
\- Idiot ! siffla-t-elle en lui tapant l'épaule, avant de répondre à son père. Hey, papa  
\- Kathie, ils disent que ton appartement a explosé, et…..  
\- Je vais bien.  
\- Tu n'étais pas à l'intérieur quand…  
\- Non, j'étais sortie. Rick m'a prévenue à temps.  
\- Dieu merci. Quand j'ai vu les images et que je n'arrivais pas à te joindre, je me suis inquiété.  
\- Tout va bien, papa.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Kathie ?  
\- C'est…..compliqué. Ecoute, je suis épuisée. Je peux te rappeler demain ?  
\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, mais….tout va bien, chérie ?  
\- Tout va bien. A demain papa  
\- Kathie, où vas-tu dormir ? Tu sais que tu peux venir à la maison, chérie, je…..  
\- C'est gentil…je…je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à tout ça. Ecoute, ce soir, je dors chez Rick, mais…oui…..je pense que j'accepterai ton offre. Je te rappelle, demain, d'accord ? soupira-t-elle, lasse, en se passant la main dans les cheveux  
\- Oui,oui. J'attends ton appel et…..remercie Richard….j'ai l'impression que je lui dois bien plus qu'un toit pour la nuit pour ma fille.  
\- Je…..à demain, papa  
\- A demain, Kathie.

Raccrochant, elle observa quelques secondes le téléphone avant de le rendre à Castle. Elle était fatiguée, apeurée, et tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Son père avait raison…elle avait failli mourir aujourd'hui…si Rick n'avait pas appelé….si…..elle aurait pu mourir. Les yeux rougis, elle baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer qu'elle craquait, alors que Rick lui murmurait :

\- Le loft est ouvert à n'importe quelle heure… je veux dire….tu n'as pas besoin d'aller vivre chez ton père  
\- C'est gentil, mais, balbutia-t-elle en réprimant un sanglot  
\- Il habite à trente minutes de la ville, pour travailler c'est pas l'idéal, et…Kate ? ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en la voyant trembler à ses côtés  
\- Oui, gémit-elle  
\- Kate….  
\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste fatiguée…  
\- Je…. ;  
\- Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés, les interrompit le conducteur du taxi.

Inspirant pour reprendre un peu contenance, Kate fit un faible sourire et sortit du véhicule sous les yeux inquiets de Castle. Doucement, sans un mot, ils avancèrent côte à côte jusqu'au loft. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Rick ouvrit la porte d'entrée et éclaira le hall d'entrée.

\- Tu veux prendre une douche...ou un bain ? Je peux aussi te faire à manger. Tu as mangé ou…  
\- Je vais juste aller me coucher, je te remercie  
\- Tu es sûre parce que…  
\- Certaine, le coupa-t-elle, en retirant ses chaussures pour observer ensuite l'appartement.

Elle était déjà venue….un bon nombre de fois. Seulement, elle n'avait jamais réellement visité le loft. Tout le second étage lui était inconnu, et elle se sentait désormais mal à l'aise sur la marche à suivre. Mettant ses mains dans son jogging NYPD, elle vit Castle se rapprocher d'elle et lui murmurer, sur un ton fatigué et inquiet :

\- Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?  
\- Je vais bien. J'ai juste…juste besoin de me reposer  
\- OK. Viens avec moi, abdiqua-t-il, en lui montrant du regard le second étage.

Lentement, elle le suivit, en écoutant d'une seule oreille les indications de Rick :

\- Ta chambre est située au fond du couloir. Celle d'Alexis et Mère sont au début, ensuite, il y a les deux salles de bains que tu peux utiliser comme bon te semble. Je pense que je peux trouver un tee-shirt ou deux pour toi…pour la nuit, je veux dire et….  
\- C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas  
\- Ok, ok….heu…alors voilà on y est, balbutia-t-il en la contemplant, tout en ouvrant la porte qui menait à sa chambre.

Elle semblait si vulnérable à cet instant que le cœur de Rick se serra un peu plus. Les yeux rougis, les bandages aux avant-bras et ses épaules affaissées lui retournèrent les intestins. Doucement, il la laissa entrer en l'observant regarder la pièce entière.

Des photographies au mur étaient exposées sur sa droite, elles représentaient Alexis à divers stades de sa vie, mais aussi beaucoup de clichés de Rick et Kate à l'adolescence. Souriant faiblement en redécouvrant certaines photographies qu'elle ne possédait pas, elle s'arrêta sur l'une d'elles. Ils étaient à la cabane des Beckett. Sur la photo, on y voyait Jim une scie à la main aux côtés de Rick. Johanna était en retrait, riant aux éclats. Kate se souvenait très bien de cet instant. C'était le jour où son père était revenu de la quincaillerie avec l'idée d'agrandir la cabane.

Nostalgique, elle retraçait d'un doigt l'image quand elle entendit Rick lui chuchoter :

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me chercher.  
\- Hum  
\- Je…..Bonne nuit, Kate, déglutit-il devant sa mine abattue

Se retournant pour partir, il se stoppa devant le son de la voix de sa meilleure amie :

\- Reste  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Reste avec moi ce soir

Comme un écho vieux de dix ans lui rappelant cette nuit qu'ils avaient partagée, Castle déglutit en la voyant s'avancer vers lui pour fermer la porte de la chambre sans le lâcher du regard. Ses effluves de parfum le firent déglutir, et , il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous le poids de ses sentiments pour Kate.

\- Reste avec moi ce soir.

Doucement, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et vint effleurer de son ne sa paume d'Adam avant de monter pour embrasser son menton.

Etourdit par son comportement, Castle déglutit et balbutia la voix rauque :

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée

\- Pourquoi ? chuchota-t-elle en inspirant son odeur

\- Parce que…..tu es bouleversée et….

\- Je ne suis pas bouleversée.

\- Ton appartement vient de bruler et un tueur en série est…..

\- Castle, juste…..pour une fois…..pouvons-nous pas nous laisser aller ? Arrêter de tout analyser? demanda Kate , les yeux rougis sans le lâcher du regard.

IL ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation. Il avait rêvé de cet instant un millier de fois depuis dix ans pourtant ce soir, il avait l'impression d'être devant le même dilemme que des années précédentes.

\- Rick ?

\- Et si tu regrettes demain matin? Et si...

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase ,Kate fondit sur ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas attendre une seconde de plus et voir son courage s'essouffler . Elle en avait marre de toujours faire attention et d'être toujours sur ces gardes. Elle souhaitait simplement une parenthèse dans tout ce désastre, elle voulait se sentir en sécurité….elle le désirait juste.

* * *

 _ **Désolée pour l'attente, je pensais avoir raté mon concours écrit mais contre toute attente j'y suis arrivée. Le concours oral étant mi-juin, je suis pas mal prise dans mes révisions , le travail et la vie quotidienne. Promis , je ne vous oublis pas, j'essai juste de mettre toute mes chances de côtés pour le 15 juin.**_

 _ **La fic n'est pas arrêtée , ni en pause, elle avance un peu plus lentement mais je vous promets de mettre passer la sixième vitesse dès que le concours est derrière moi.**_

 _ **En espérant, que vous êtes toujours là...**_


	25. Chapter 25

_Tout d'abord, désolée pour l'attente. Réviser a primé sur la fanfic, espérons que ça paie. Ensuite, en espérant que je ne vous ai pas perdu en chemin, voici un petit résumé des épisodes précédents. Bonne lecture, On se retrouve plus bas?_

 _Résumé: Kate et Rick ont grandi enfant. Voisins au début, une amitié très forte les a lié par la suite. Amoureux timide , ils ne se sont jamais déclarés leurs sentiments. Grâce à Kate et sa famille, Castle est devenu ce jeune auteur riche et célèbre. Ils se sont perdus de vue après l'enterrement de Johanna. Kate et lui ont couché ensemble et Beckett a découvert le lendemain que Rick allait être père ..._

 _Dix années plus tard,ils se retrouvent au tour d'un meurtre. Malgré les noms dits, leurs sentiments toujours présents, ils essaient tant bien que mal à avancer ensemble. Leur du dernier chapitre, l'appartement de Kate a explosé et elle a enfin osé demandé à Castle une nouvelle nuit. La suite...juste en dessous._

 **CHAPITRE 25**

Ses mains étaient partout, son parfum enivrait tout ses sens, son souffle attisait son désir d'elle ,à chaque gémissement, chaque murmure. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, son corps était comme aimanté , habité avec le sien. Pas à pas , sans se lâcher, ils avancèrent vers le lit de Kate.

\- Rick, chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres, en commençant à déboutonner un à un ses boutons de chemise.

Déglutissant devant elle , Castle était comme hypnotisé. Il avait rêvé de ses retrouvailles tous les jours depuis des dix ans, et la voir, si belle devant lui rendit ses fantasmes bien trop pâle que la réalité.

Ses caresses sur sa peau, ses baisers sur sa clavicule….il avait l'impression d'un jeune premier face à son amour de jeunesse, il avait l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer, mais quand elle murmura une seconde fois, en ouvrant sa chemise sous son regard noir de désir:

\- Reste avec moi ce soir

Il fronça les sourcils et toute sa joie disparut en lui laissant un gout amer en bouche. Il ne pouvait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs, il ne pouvait pas espérer un meilleur matin sans une discussion. Ils avaient réussi à gâcher la plus belle chose qui existait entre eux, la confiance, avec une seule nuit de sexe. Il ne pouvait pas réitérer les mêmes erreurs encore et encore. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle lui avait confié ne pas être prête pour une relation, et ensuite son appartement avait explosé , comment pouvaient-ils se retrouver à demi nus sans une réelle discussion ? Reculant d'un pas, il stoppa ses délicieuses caresses en lui attrapant les poignets tendrement, et lui chuchota pour ne pas l'effrayer et la faire fuir :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- Pardon ? fit-elle, prise au dépourvu , des papillons au ventre et avec une seule envie : oublier, une bonne fois pour toute, cette soirée dans ces bras  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Kate ?  
\- Je…..on….enfin, tu veux un dessin ? balbutia-t-elle, en déglutissant devant son regard incertain  
\- On devrait ralentir, on…  
\- Non, je ne veux pas ralentir.  
\- Kate, ton appartement a explosé avec tous les souvenirs de ta mère, je comprends que….. ;  
\- Ne fais pas ça, soupira-t-elle, en dégageant ses mains des siennes désormais agacer qu'il cherche une excuse à tout ça.  
\- Ne fais pas quoi ? Discuter ?  
\- Non . Analyser. Je ne suis pas sous le coup de l'émotion…..enfin un peu, se reprit-elle devant son regard. Mais on est des adultes, on n'est plus des enfants. On n'a pas besoin de tout répertorier, tout analyser. Je veux être avec toi , ce soir, pas toi ?

Soupirant devant sa tirade, il se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise, et lui répondit alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils :

\- Si mais…..je ne veux pas qu'une seule nuit  
\- Rick, soupira-t-elle en partant s'installer sur le lit, les bras croisés et la tête basse. Je ne suis pas prête pour plus  
\- Alors, quoi ? On couche ensemble, et demain on n'en parle pas ? Parce que je ne peux pas faire ça, et surtout avec toi, tu es…..  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis  
\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? , l'implora Castle en s'agenouillant devant elle. On ne peut pas foncer tête baissée là-dedans….on ne peut pas refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'avant. Je t'ai perdue pendant dix ans….dix longues années…je ne le supporterais plus. Kate…je veux être avec toi…je ne me souviens pas d'un jour, depuis mes huit ans, où je n'ai pas voulu être avec toi  
\- Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle péniblement , les yeux rougis, en le regardant tendrement.  
\- Mais ?  
\- Mais je ne suis pas prête pour ce genre de relation….j'ai besoin de plus de temps  
\- Ok…..du temps….je peux le faire, déglutit-il en entendant « je ne te fais pas encore confiance».  
\- Rick, je veux juste y aller doucement, reprit-elle, en le voyant perplexe devant ses dires précédents  
\- Y aller doucement ? …..ok , là je suis perdu…il y a quelques minutes à peine, on se déshabillait et…  
\- Y aller doucement comme... des adultes, avoua-t-elle en grimaçant. J'ai envie d'être avec toi mais…..enfin….je…  
\- Dis, tu n'essaies pas de me proposer une amitié avec avantage ?  
\- Heu…eh ben…...

Devant son regard stupéfait, Kate sentit tout son courage s'envoler. Elle le désirait, elle l'aimait, elle voulait une relation avec lui , mais elle n'était pas prête à lui faire confiance. Elle avait besoin de temps et elle avait naïvement pensé qu'ils pouvaient très bien être ensemble sans tout compliquer, sans tout analyser.  
Passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, elle soupira avant de se laisser choir sur le lit. Toute cette soirée avait été un désastre, et elle venait d'empirer encore les choses. Elle aurait mieux fait de partir dormir, elle aurait mieux fait de prendre l'offre de son père, et d'aller s'installer chez lui .

La voyant abattue et hésitante, Castle se frotta le visage en pensant à ses mots. Une nuit…..une relation sans complication ? Pouvait-il lui donner ça ? Pouvait-il risquer leur amitié ? Cette soirée avait été un cauchemar pour lui et encore plus pour avait cru qu'elle était morte...il avait cru l'avoir perdu à jamais! Et si, elle le repoussait s'il répondait négativement? Il savait très bien qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui mais qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, enfin….. il espérait qu'elle avait encore des sentiments. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il en sortit par la voix de Kate :

\- Tu as raison, c'est stupide. Laisse tomber. Tu devrais partir te coucher et…  
\- Que se passe-t-il si ça implose ?  
\- Pardon ? fit-elle, surprise, en relevant le regard pour le voir désormais terrifié devant elle.  
\- Avoir un stand d'une nuit n'est pas compliqué…..je suis le spécialiste des stand d'une nuit, mais tout se complique parce que c'est toi , Kate…..c'est nous. On n'est pas seulement deux inconnus qui veulent prendre du plaisir, on a une histoire, un bagage…..alors on ne peut pas se jeter là-dedans sans penser qu'il n'y aura pas de dégâts.  
\- Castle, c'est bon, tu…  
\- Je veux plus qu'une nuit avec toi…..j'ai toujours voulu plus qu'une nuit. Je veux une vie avec…..  
\- Non…stop, arrête. Je ne suis pas prête. Je ne veux pas d'une relation de ce genre.  
\- Que veux-tu alors ? soupira-t-il, le cœur brisé  
\- Je veux….aucune attente, aucune complication…je veux juste pouvoir te faire confiance à nouveau avant…..avant….  
\- Avant quoi ? …..Kate ? l'interpella Rick en la voyant les larmes aux yeux devant lui.

D'un geste lent et tendre, il lui caressa la joue, en chassant aux loin les larmes qu'il rencontrait sur son passage. Il ne l'avait vue que très rarement pleurer, mais à chaque fois, son estomac se nouait et son cœur se brisait un peu plus. Elle avait passé une horrible journée, elle avait l'air si apeurée, si vulnérable qu'il culpabilisait de ne pas pouvoir lui donner le réconfort qu'elle réclamait.

Déglutissant devant lui, elle hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Elle n'avait pas prévu de s'épancher sur ses problèmes, elle avait simplement souhaité se retrouver dans ses bras . Le cœur en miettes, elle lui avoua fébrilement :

\- Quand ma mère est morte…quand tu es parti…..quelque chose a changé en moi, comme si j'avais monté un mur à l'intérieur. …..Je ne sais pas….. peut-être pour ne pas souffrir autant à nouveau  
\- Kate, soupira Rick, pris au dépourvu par cette révélation

Il avait l'impression de l'avoir un peu plus brisée ce jour-là. D'avoir été l'une des causes à cette Kate Beckett qui était née. Une femme plus froide, plus distante et moins confiante avec les autres.

\- Je sais que je ne serai pas capable de devenir le genre de personne que je veux vraiment, je sais bien que….., sanglota Kate, en levant le regard pour l'ancrer dans celui de son meilleur ami.  
\- Tu ne seras pas capable de quoi ? chuchota-t-il, en déglutissant devant sa tristesse  
\- Je ne serai pas capable d'avoir le genre de relation intime que j'aimerais avoir, tant que ce mur sera présent…et tant que je ne pourrai pas me sentir en sécurité, ce mur restera en place.

A son aveu, il fronça les sourcils en tentant d'assimiler ses mots. Elle lui demandait du temps, elle lui demandait une relation sans complication le temps que son cœur réapprenne à lui faire confiance, elle lui demandait de l'aide pour abattre ce mur qu'elle avait construit à cause de lui des années plus tôt. Elle lui demandait une amitié avec avantage, le temps que son coeur s'ouvre à nouveau.

Le reniflement après un énième sanglot de Kate brisa un peu plus le coeur de Rick. Doucement, il leva sa main pour lui caresser la joue, et il l'entendit murmurer :

\- C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir  
\- Une relation sans attente, soupira-t-il  
\- Hum…..je suis désolée, je….

Elle allait lui dire que s'il ne pouvait pas accepter ses conditions, elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Qu'elle pourrait même regretter sa décision demain, qu'elle était éreintée et finalement vulnérable, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer ses excuses, elle fut stoppée par les lèvres douces et gourmandes de Castle. Son cœur manqua un battement, de surprise face à son élan de tendresse et d'amour et à tous les souvenirs merveilleux que seul ses lèvres pouvaient lui remémorer.  
Tendrement, il se releva, et sans lâcher son baiser , il la poussa pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le lit. Ses lèvres contre les siennes, son corps enlacé contre le sien, Rick gémit de plaisir avant de lui chuchoter :

\- J'accepte tes conditions  
\- Tu es sûr? demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, en sentant ses mains caresser son dos  
\- Pas de complications, aucune attente…je suis prêt à t'attendre tout le temps qu'il faudra cette fois  
\- Mais….  
\- Pas de mais…..juste nous…..mais j'ai une condition aussi à tout ça, chuchota-t-il en bloquant ses hanches de ses mains, tout en humant son odeur dans son cou, ce qui fit frissonner Kate de la tête aux pieds  
\- Hum ?  
\- Pas de regrets...je suis sérieux..quoi qu'il arrive ente nous, on discute, on ne regrette rien.  
\- Ok, sourit-elle en lui retirant son haut, tout en admirant son corps au-dessus du sien.  
\- Et pour qu'on soit clair cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas d'autres enfants à naitre, pas d'autres petite-amie..  
\- Rick  
\- Et je compte bien détruire ce mur autour de ton cœur, quitte à me prendre une ou deux briques sur la tête

Emue par ses mots, elle hocha simplement de la tête en déglutissant. Elle se sentait vidée et dépassée par les évènements. Elle était aussi terrifiée à l'idée de replonger dans cette histoire, mais quand il la regardait avec un tel regard, quand il murmurait tous ses mots, il chassait au loin tous ses doutes.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se souriaient tendrement quand Kate se releva doucement pour reprendre sa bouche en otage. Le baiser fut doux, elle voulait prendre le temps de savourer chaque seconde de ce dernier. Les lèvres de Rick étaient si douces, si tendres, qu'elle sentit son cœur se serrer devant cet élan d'amour. Elle voulait se perdre dans lui. Elle voulait oublier cette soirée, mais par-dessus tout….elle voulait simplement se laisser aller dans ses bras.

Quand il relâcha le baiser pour descendre tout doucement de son cou à sa clavicule, elle eu l'impression d'être une midinette devant son premier amour. Son corps frissonnait d'anticipation et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte , il lui ôta son haut pour l'admirer sans aucune timidité.

\- Tu es toujours aussi belle, sourit-il sans la lâcher du regard  
\- T'es pas mal non plus, répliqua-t-elle, avant de se servir de ses jambes comme levier et de changer leur position sur le lit.  
\- Eh ! je n'avais pas fini  
\- Moi non plus, rit Kate, en bloquant son torse musclé de ses deux mains, tout en ondulant outrageusement du bassin sur son érection déjà bien évidente. Dis donc, tu es devenu un homme, hein ?  
\- Kate, gémit Rick  
\- Chut….chut, sourit-elle, en reprenant sa bouche en otage.

Ce qui était doux au début devint très vite langoureux et rapide. Leurs langues s'affrontèrent dans un combat sans fin, leurs gémissements remplirent la pièce, et les premiers vêtements tombèrent un à un. Rick avait l'impression que son corps allait prendre feu devant les caresses, les baisers de Kate.

Quand il lui retira son dernier rempart, il se stoppa devant la vue qu'il avait en face lui. Après des années, elle arrivait encore à lui couper le souffle, à le rendre muet. Elle était tellement belle…..nue, étendue sur son lit, les cheveux en bataille, et ce sourire aux lèvres qu'il aurait voulu figer cet instant à jamais. Comment avait-il pu lui briser le cœur des années auparavant ? Comment avait-il pu survivre sans elle toutes ces années ?

Doucement, il lui caressa la hanche droite en lui murmurant, ému :

\- Tu m'as manqué  
\- Castle, déglutit-elle difficilement, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il lui demande plus.

Elle voyait dans son regard tellement de tristesse et d'amour que l'insouciance du départ disparut. Elle savait très bien que coucher avec lui , avec leur bagages, en ne lui demandant aucune attente ou aucune complication était probablement impossible, mais elle ne voulait pas que cette bulle qu'il venait de créer explose aussi vite. Sentant probablement sa peur, Rick lui sourit et répliqua, en appuyant un peu plus sa caresse :

\- Et…joli tatouage, Mademoiselle Beckett…Alors, une colombe ?  
\- Je...oui…ma mère adorait les colombes et….., râla-t-elle alors qu'il embrassait le volatile dessiné sur son pubis  
\- Kate ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ne parle pas de ta mère quand je fais ça, sourit-il en lui léchant l'aine, sans la lâcher du regard  
\- Oh….je…..hum, oui.

Le voir, le sourire aux lèvres, entre ses jambes déstabilisa Kate. Cette image qu'il lui renvoyait était tellement érotique qu'elle ferma les yeux, avant de gémir son nom quand ce dernier commença à lui prodiguer une délicieuse caresse buccale.

\- Rick  
\- Chut….chut…

Souriant devant sa réplique, elle se laissa emporter par ses bons soins.

 **XXXXX**

Epuisé et courbaturé, Rick gémit en s'étirant dans son lit. Les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissaient dans la chambre et lui coupèrent le sommeil. Ouvrant un œil difficilement, il observa les lieux en baillant, avant de sourire comme un bienheureux en se remémorant sa soirée de la veille.

Se tournant avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il blêmit en s'apercevant qu'il se trouvait seul dans le lit. Elle était partie. Levant le regard sur l'heure, il s'aperçut qu'il était tout juste 7 heures du matin. Elle avait fui….Elle l'avait laissé seul et était partie.

Déglutissant en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux , il ferma les yeux pour respirer calmement. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, il tentait de trouver une explication à son départ. Elle avait peut-être été appelée pour l'affaire ? Non, idiot, elle t'aurait réveillé dans ce cas…Elle avait des regrets et n'avait jamais voulu coucher avec lui ? …..Pourtant, ils en avaient parlé, il pensait que tout était clair ! C'est elle qui voulait ça !

\- Une relation sans attente et sans complication, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, en sentant la nausée le prendre.

Se fustigeant mentalement, il se demanda ensuite si c'est ce genre de relation qu'elle désirait ? Un coup d'un soir de temps en temps, mais pas de réveil commun, pas de câlins…..rien. Une amitié avec avantage ?

Perdu, il se leva du lit en enfilant ses vêtements de la veille. Il devait la trouver, ils devaient discuter car ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rester sur des non-dits.

Enervé et le cœur en berne, il s'avançait d'un pas énergique en dehors de la chambre pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée au rez de chaussée, quand il se stoppa devant les murmures qu'il entendait. Doucement, il descendit les marches d'escalier pour découvrir Alexis, assise au comptoir, en pleine discussion avec Kate, une spatule à la main et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il m'a dit que j'étais mignonne  
\- C'est gentil  
\- Hum  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue ?  
\- Tout le monde trouve Paige , trop cool…..et moi , je suis juste mignonne, ronchonna Alexis, ce qui fit sourire Kate. Ce n'est pas drôle !  
\- Je ne me moque pas…c'est juste que j'avais le même genre d'ami étant enfant.  
\- Papa était trop cool ?  
\- Non, ton père était …..timide et réservé…un brin mystérieux  
\- Papa ? Timide et réservé ? se moqua la rouquine, alors que son père souriait, attendri, devant la conversation qui se jouait sous ses yeux  
\- Oui, je t'assure ! Je devais sans arrêt l'obliger à s'amuser…..il faut croire qu'avec le temps , il a fini par m'écouter.  
\- Un peu trop même  
\- Oui, rit Kate devant la réplique d'Alexis.  
\- Alors cette amie , trop ..cool ?  
\- Oh, Maddie…Madison Queller. Blonde, magnifique, et loin d'être stupide. Elle avait tous les garçons à ses pieds. A côté, j'étais simplement….Kate, la copine sympa et mignonne.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Que tu sois la copine qu'on remarque pas…regarde-toi…, rougit Alexis, devant une Kate Beckett en pyjama , une spatule à la main, les cheveux lâchés et le sourire aux lèvres. Tu es trop belle, Kate.  
\- Tu es tout aussi belle, Alexis  
\- Oh, non…je suis…..  
\- Une magnifique jeune fille. Ne laisse jamais personne t'en faire douter, la reprit Beckett sans la lâcher du regard. Les garçons sont stupides, ils ne réfléchissent pas correctement avant d'avoir trente ans.  
\- N'importe quoi, pouffa-t-elle  
\- Si, si…..ils ont un réel problème de maturité. Regarde ton père ? Il a mis le feu à ses cheveux, il y a peine quelques semaines  
\- Hey ! fit mine de s'offusquer Castle, en arrivant dans la cuisine , alors que les filles sursautaient de surprise. Je sais être un homme quand il le faut, Beckett, ajouta-t-il, tout sourire, alors qu'elle baissait les yeux à son insinuation  
\- Papa, grimaça Alexis  
\- Quoi ? Je paye mes factures, j'élève une pré-ado….et… et…ben c'est déjà beaucoup niveau maturité, non ? répliqua-t-il, amusé, en venant embrasser Alexis sur le front pour découvrir le merveilleux petit déjeuner que Kate avait confectionné.

Sous ses yeux, pancakes, oeufs, fruits et bacon jonchaient l'ilot central. Levant le regard gourmand et émerveillé, Rick entendit Kate murmurer, peu sûre d'elle :

\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas , j'ai un peu investi les lieux  
\- Je rêve ou….c'est ce que je pense, sourit-il, soulagé de la voir dans la cuisine, en pyjama en train de cuisiner.

Elle n'était pas partie. Elle était restée et faisait le petit déjeuner à Alexis. Il n'avait pas rêvé alors…cette nuit avait été magique…..au-delà de ces espérances et de ses souvenirs, et il était bel bien prêt à faire fonctionner tout ça avec Kate .

\- C'est le Brunch des Beckett ! déclara tout sourire,et innocemment, Alexis  
\- Le Brunch des Beckett ? rit Kate  
\- Oui, le brunch du dimanche matin. Papa m'a dit que c'est ta mère qui lui a appris la fameuse recette des cookies, de la pâte à crêpe et le Brunch des Beckett !  
\- Oh,…..les cookies, sourit nostalgiquement Kate, en repensant à ces moments mère fille devant Temptation Lane  
\- Oui . Papa adore les faire….. et encore plus les manger !  
\- Tu n'es pas en reste non plus ! se défendit Castle, en prenant dans les mains un morceau de bacon pour le goûter. Et pour répondre à ta question, Kate, mâchouilla Rick, Mi Casa es Su Casa, sens-toi libre de me faire le petit déjeuner quand tu le souhaites.  
Intimidée et légèrement mal à l'aise, Kate passa une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, et le contempla lui sourire de toutes ses dents . Il avait l'air si heureux ce matin qu'elle fut soulagée de sa décision plutôt.  
Elle avait hésité à partir au poste dès qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle voulait attraper ce détraqué qui avait fait exploser son appartement, et avec lui tous ses souvenirs de sa mère, mais quand elle avait vu Rick dormir du sommeil du juste, elle avait changé d'avis. Elle ne pouvait pas partir ainsi, pas après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer.

Elle ne savait pas encore où ils en étaient. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble et ça avait été….magique, mais elle était encore sur ses gardes, elle était encore terrifiée, apeurée qu'il puisse à nouveau lui briser le cœur. Elle lui avait demandé du temps et une relation sans attente ni complications la veille, mais…elle pouvait certainement prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui, non?  
A cette pensée, elle avait grimacé en se rendant compte que même elle ne savait pas comment aborder la relation qu'elle lui demandait. Soupirant, elle avait décidé qu'ils devaient définir certaines règles pour que ce genre d'hésitations s'évaporent dans le futur.

Alors, elle était simplement sortie du lit pour éviter aussi d'y aller trop vite, et avait décidé d'aller se faire un café, le temps que Rick se réveille et qu'ils puissent discuter de la nouvelle tournure de leur relation. Elle avait espéré pouvoir prendre du recul et réfléchir à tout ça, mais son temps seule avait été écourté par la venue de la petite Castle, qui s'était levée aux aurores pour réviser une leçon avant le petit déjeuner.

\- Mi Casa es Su Casa, assura Rick, en embrassant Alexis sur la temps sans lâcher des yeux Kate, qui rougit devant son regard . En plus, tu cuisines, alors je ne vais s*urement pas me plaindre. Que fais-tu ?  
\- Le brunch des Beckett ! s'exclama, toute heureuse, la jeune rouquine  
\- Le brunch du dimanche, un jeudi ? ça c'est….trop cool ! Tu as même fait du bacon !  
\- Mmmm et je m'apprêtais à faire une guimauvelette, sourit Kate devant son entrain.  
\- Une quoi ?  
\- C'est une recette qu'on a inventée avec Kate quand elle était à l'université. Des œufs, du chocolat et de la guimauve  
\- Berk !  
\- Comment ça berk ? reprirent en cœur, Castle et Beckett en fronçant le sourcils  
\- C'est dégoûtant. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends même pas comment vous avez pu cuisiner, et même manger ce truc, gémit-elle, en observant Kate casser les œufs.  
\- Eh bien, en fait, on a fait avec les moyens du bord à l'époque…tu te souviens ? murmura Rick, nostalgique

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Il avait enfin réussi à trouver un week-end de libre pour voler jusqu'à Standford . La promotion de son livre lui prenait tout son temps, et Rick désespérait de revoir Kate . C'est donc tout heureux, et avec un sac entier de présents de Johanna, qu'il était parti la rejoindre pour deux jours._

 _Ils avaient beaucoup discuté, énormément ri, et très peu dormi. Ils avaient eu a cœur de profiter de chaque seconde de ce temps à deux. Kate voulait tout savoir sur sa nouvelle vie d'auteur, et Rick, lui, buvait chacune des paroles de Beckett au sujet de ses cours et de ses nouveaux amis._

 _Quand le petit matin avait pointé le bout de son nez, Kate avait râlé en rabattant la couverture sur sa tête :_

 _\- Ferme les volets_  
 _\- Vas-y toi, rumina Castle, sur son matelas de fortune à ses pieds_  
 _\- T'es plus près de la fenêtre_  
 _\- Fenêtre qui ne m'appartient pas, bailla-t-il en s'étirant_

 _Trois heures…..ils avaient seulement dormi trois heures avant que les premiers rayons du soleil ne les ramènent à la réalité. Rick devait partir en début d'après-midi, et leur petite bulle allait bientôt à nouveau exploser._

 _Les yeux cernés et le corps complètement épuisé, Rick s'était levé en se débattant avec ses couvertures, avant de commencer à fouiller dans ses placards de cuisine._  
 _La chambre de Kate était l'une des plus grandes du campus. Elle la partageait avec une certaine Jessie, qui passait plus de temps dans le dortoir des garçons que dans sa propre chambre. La pièce se composait de deux lits simples avec bureau, et d'une petite kitchenette._

 _Intriguée par le bruit de casserole et de placard, Kate soupira en retirant sa couverture de son visage pour observer Rick, en train de soupirer devant son frigo :_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Les volets sont de l'autre côté !_  
 _\- On est dimanche_  
 _\- Et alors ?_  
 _\- Alors, c'est le jour du brunch…mais…..oh mon dieu, c'est de la pourriture qui se trouve dans ton frigo ! s'exclama-t-il en reculant , pour la dévisager par la suite_  
 _\- J'en ai marre de faire les courses, ma colocataire ne fait pas sa part alors…je commande beaucoup_  
 _\- Ça j'avais remarqué, merci, avec toutes les boites de chinois dans ta poubelle. Si ta mère voyait ça…._  
 _\- Elle n'est pas là et c'est pas si mal de ne pas cuisiner tout le temps. Maintenant peux-tu fermer les volets et retourner te coucher ? ronchonna-t-elle_  
 _\- Non_  
 _\- Non ?_  
 _\- Je vais nous faire un petit déjeuner malgré….ça, grimaça Rick en lui montrant de la moisissure dans son pot de confiture. Allez debout !_  
 _\- Non mais tu rigoles ? Il est …sept heures du matin !_  
 _\- Et alors ? sourit Castle, en sachant pertinemment que Kate n'était pas une personne du matin_  
 _\- Alors, il est trop tôt ! C'est inhumain de se lever à cette heure-ci !_  
 _\- Allez debout Kate, je pars dans quelques heures, tu pourras râler ensuite_  
 _\- Je ne râle pas ! Je m'exprime, rumina-t-elle en se levant sous les yeux contemplatifs de Rick._

 _Il ne se lassait jamais de la voir. C'était comme si, à chaque fois, elle lui coupait le souffle avec sa beauté. Doucement elle s'étira de tout son long , ce qui releva légèrement son tee-shirt et laissa à Castle l'opportunité d'observer, avec beaucoup d'attention , son joli grain de peau et son ventre plat. Déglutissant, il releva le regard pour tomber sur un sourire timide de Kate, qui l'avait attrapé en flagrant délit de mâtage._

 _\- Je….. ;heu….., balbutia-t-il , mal à l'aise_  
 _\- Tu as perdu tes mots ? Le comble pour un écrivain ? murmura-t-elle, tout aussi gênée, en enfilant un peignoir de soie que sa mère lui avait offert avant son départ._  
 _\- Non, non….je me demandais simplement ce que je pouvais faire avec seulement des œufs, du chocolat et de la guimauve, se défendit-il , rouge de honte_  
 _\- On pourrait très bien aller prendre un café sur le campus, avec un beignet aux pommes et…_  
 _\- Non, non , non, c'est le brunch familial._  
 _\- Rick, soupira-t-elle_  
 _\- J'y tiens, je n'ai pas déjeuné avec toi depuis….deux mois, une semaine et deux jours_  
 _\- Whaou, si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que je te manque un peu, sourit-elle, en venant le rejoindre pour prendre les œufs en main._  
 _\- Je croyais que c'était déjà un fait établi, Mademoiselle Beckett…..heu…..qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_  
 _\- Une omelette_  
 _\- Avec …. ?_  
 _\- Des œufs, du chocolat et de la guimauve_  
 _\- Mais c'est….heu….bizzare, non ?_  
 _\- Ne te moque pas de ma cuisine, Rick…la seule à pouvoir faire un brunch digne de ce nom est à des milliers de Kilomètres, tu t'es planté de femme Beckett._

 _La contemplant marmonner dans sa barbe, tout en commençant à cuisiner, Rick n'avait qu'une seule envie, appeler son agent pour lui dire qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur New-York, rompre avec cette actrice qu'il venait de rencontrer, et rester près de Kate pour le restant de ses jours. Heureux et amoureux, il la bouscula légèrement avec sa hanche droite, tout en rajoutant le chocolat sur les oeufs, et lui répliqua, amusé :_

 _\- On devrait baptiser notre nouvelle recette. Ce sera notre tradition du dimanche rien qu'à nous deux_  
 _\- Ouais?_  
 _\- Ouais…alors que dirais-tu d'une omeletteguiv ?_  
 _\- Non…une chocoguiv ?_  
 _\- Oui…non….attends, j'ai mieux, une Guimauvelette ?_  
 _\- Une Guimauvelette …., reprit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'il rajoutait la guimauve….ok , Rick, on a le plat principal de nos nouveaux brunchs_  
 _\- Cool !_  
 _\- Cool !_

 _Ils n'avaient refait cette recette qu'une seule fois. Quand Kate était revenue pour les vacances d'hiver, et Johanna avait blêmi devant l'imagination débordante de ces deux ados. Leur tradition n'avait jamais perduré…_

 ** _Fin du Flashback_.**

\- Ben moi je passe…..je vais m'habiller, Paige ne va pas tarder à venir me chercher. Merci Kate pour le petit déjeuner…..et le conseil, sourit Alexis, en se levant pour rejoindre sa chambre.  
\- Merci à toi pour la compagnie.

Attendrie, elle observa pendant quelques secondes la petite Castle monter, avant d'éteindre le feu pour donner une partie de sa guimauvelette à Rick.  
Elle avait attendu depuis ce matin pour se retrouver seule avec lui, mais maintenant que le moment était arrivé, elle commençait à paniquer. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure , elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Amusé par son attitude si timide, Castle prit une bouchée de son petit déjeuner, et lui demanda :

\- Alors ?  
\- Alors ?  
\- Bien dormi ?  
\- Peu….et toi ?  
\- Très peu…mais ça en valait la peine, ajouta-t-il pour lancer la discussion, et dissiper tous ses doutes  
\- Oui, ça en valait la peine, sourit-elle en repensant à cette nuit, à ses lèvres gourmandes, ses caresses et à ses hanches qui frappaient inlassablement les siennes.  
\- Alors….tu ne regrettes pas ? ...Je veux dire, c'est pas genre, « mon appartement vient d'exploser, j'avais juste besoin de réconfort » ?  
\- Non…pas pour moi, répondit Kate sur la défensive  
\- Pour moi non plus, sourit Rick , en lui prenant la main sur la table  
\- Bien….mais…..  
\- Je sais, tu n'es pas prête, pas d'attente, pas de complication  
\- Oui…je pense qu'il serait préférable d'établir certaines règles  
\- Des règles ? Comme quoi ?  
\- Comme…..Nous sommes toujours Castle et Beckett au poste, pas de marques d'affections ou de….

Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, le téléphone de Kate sonna et la coupa dans son élan. Soupirant ,elle le prit en main en s'excusant du regard, avant de répondre devant un Rick plus que curieux .

Castle et Beckett au poste, mais pouvait-il espérer Kate et Rick à la maison ? Ou était-ce simplement une amitié avec avantage pour le moment ? Pouvait-il l'embrasser, lui prendre la main ou simplement se blottir contre elle sur le canapé ? IL lui avait dit qu'il le pouvait la nuit dernière mais c'était avant de s'abandonner sous ses caresses, sous ses gémissements...c'était avant qu'il ne rend compte à quel point il pouvait l'aimer.

Il souhaitait désormais une explication à cette relation. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il avait droit de faire ou de ne pas faire, il ne voulait pas la perdre, il irait à son rythme quoi qu'il lui en coute, mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, Kate raccrocha et lui déclara fébrilement :

\- Jordan Shaw a disparu, il pense que c'est notre tueur. On doit retourner au poste  
\- Oh…heu….. oui, fit-il, déçu, en la voyant quitter la cuisine pour rejoindre sa chambre  
\- Rick ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- On en discutera ce soir ?  
\- Oui, oui  
\- Ok…..en attendant….  
\- On est Castle et Beckett. J'ai compris, Kate.  
\- Et ça te va ? demanda-t-elle, en culpabilisant  
\- J'ai accepté tes conditions , hier, je crois ? sourit-il pour la soulager. Pas de complications, pas d'attentes.  
\- Ok…alors on devrait se préparer, fit-elle, soulagée, le sourire aux lèvres, en remontant les escaliers.

Au salon, Castle l'observa quelques secondes, avant de soupirer. OK….il pouvait le faire, non ?

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'attend vos commentaires...**_


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPITRE 26**

* * *

La scène de crime laissait Castle très inquiet pour la suite des évènements. Le SUV de l'agent Shaw montrait une effraction au niveau du coffre et des éclaboussures de sang à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il tentait d'assimiler les faits, en tentant de mettre ses émotions de côté, il s'apercevait bien que Kate était tout aussi anxieuse pour la suite des évènements.

Ils n'avaient aucune identité sur le tueur, aucun indice, et l'agent Shaw avait été kidnappée malgré son expérience et son entrainement au combat. La nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ne calmait pas non plus leurs inquiétudes; au contraire, elle les décuplait .

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre encore une fois, et surtout maintenant. Ruminant, l'estomac noué, Castle écoutait Kate donner ses derniers directives à l'équipe, quand son cellulaire sonna et la coupa :

\- Beckett ?  
\- Vous savez ce qu'on dit Nikki ? …L'amitié c'est sacré, votre copine doit beaucoup vous manquer?  
\- Où est-elle ? demanda sans préambule Kate, alors que Rick blêmit à ses mots  
\- En vie….pour l'instant  
\- SI vous lui faites quoi que ce soit , je vous jure que….  
\- Tout ça ne dépendra que de vous, et vous le savez…C'est votre histoire Nikki, pas la sienne! Elle n'est qu'une figurante, l'affrontement final ne peut se faire qu'entre vous et moi ! Venez au terminal des Ferries à Patrick Park ce soir à minuit, et venez seule ! Ou elle mourra….  
\- Comment je peux être sûre qu'elle est toujours en vie ? déglutit Kate, en regardant Castle, complètement abattu à ses côtés.  
\- Je vous envoie une vidéo.., termina-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Soupirant, elle fronça les sourcils, devant les oreilles tout ouïe de Rick et l'agent Avery. Ce rendez-vous était un piège, elle le savait, mais c'était leur seule chance et leur seule piste pour retrouver Jordan vivante. Sentant déjà les remontrances de Rick à venir, elle fit cependant un débriefing de sa conversation, tout en observant le lien qu'elle venait de recevoir .

\- Et merde !  
\- Quoi encore ? rumina Rick  
\- Cette vidéo ! Je ne peux pas la lire , elle est trop grosse. On va devoir retourner au poste et demander à Tory de l'ouvrir  
\- Ok, ok, mais après on fait quoi ?  
\- On tente de retracer l'appel  
\- Et ensuite ?  
\- Ensuite , on voit  
\- Tu ne penses pas vraiment aller au rendez-vous ? fit, incrédule, Castle en la voyant éluder les questions  
\- C'est notre seule piste  
\- Kate, c'est un piège et ….  
\- Et c'est mon boulot. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais pertinemment que c'est un piège, mais si on n'a aucune piste d'ici ce soir, je suis la seule option pour l'agent Shaw.  
\- Mais…  
\- On rentre au poste, j'ai besoin de voir cette vidéo. Agent Avery ?  
\- Oui ? fit l'agent en costume-cravate près du SUV  
\- On rentre.

Et sans aucun autre mot, aucune autre discussion, Kate Beckett avait repris les rênes de l'enquête. Castle pouvait le voir à la façon dont elle se tenait, la façon dont elle s'exprimait. La Kate Beckett qui avait passé la nuit avec lui, qui avait déjeuné avec sa fille, était partie pour laisser place à cette femme froide et rigide….à ce mur qu'il avait aidé à construire après la mort de sa mère.

Soupirant, il la suivit sans un mot, en se demandant comment il allait réussir à abattre ce mur , à retrouver la Kate de son enfance.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Grâce à la vidéo, où l'on observait Jordan échanger avec le tueur,;l'équipe du FBI couplée avec celle du NYPD réussit à trouver l'endroit où le film avait été tourné. Il s'agissait d'un énorme entrepôt de trois étages, séparé par une ruelle par un nouvel entrepôt.

Garée dans la rue, à l'abri des regards, Kate regardait attentivement le SWAT commencer leur assaut grâce aux caméras thermiques qu'ils possédaient .Malgré les doutes et les dires de Rick, le FBI avait décidé d'intervenir en laissant Beckett près du poste de surveillance.

Faisant les cent pas dans cette camionnette de surveillance étroite, Rick repensait à toute cette histoire, et plus il réfléchissait , plus il était certain que le FBI se trompait d'entrepôt.

\- Castle, arrête de faire les cent pas, tu me donnes le tournis, le réprimanda, exténuée et sur les nerfs, Beckett

N'écoutant pas et ruminant dans son coin, il se demandait pourquoi personne n'écoutait son idée! Il était persuadé que quelque chose manquait et que le FBI partait droit dans la gueule du loup. Le fait aussi que Kate ne prenne pas de temps avec lui aujourd'hui l'exaspérait aussi . Il savait qu'ils étaient sur une enquête, que leur vie personnelle devait être mise entre parenthèses, mais après dix ans à espérer une nouvelle nuit ensemble , il aurait souhaité un peu plus de douceur de sa part. Fatigué et irrité par tous ces problèmes, il sortit de sa transe par l'agacement de Kate :

\- Castle !  
\- Castle ?  
\- Quoi, tu joues au perroquet ?!  
\- Oh…alors….ça y est , je ne suis plus que Castle, siffla-t-il, agacé par son comportement et cherchant un moyen d'extérioriser sa frustration  
\- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?  
\- On est tout seuls, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas Rick.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu analyses mon vocabulaire ? grinça Kate  
\- Oh non, je sais par expérience que tu as un très bon vocabulaire, Beckett.

Frappant sur la tablette à côté d'elle , Kate se releva et lui asséna, sans le lâcher du regard :

\- C'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui?  
\- Mon problème, c'est que tu prends un malin plaisir à mettre de la distance entre nous. Mon nom en est la preuve. Que tu le fasses quand on est pas seuls, je comprends, mais là ? J'aimerais savoir quand je suis censé être Rick ou Castle…..Parce que je ne voudrais pas enfreindre une de tes règles , Beckett.

Il savait qu'il était puéril et immature à cet instant. Que ses reproches pouvaient être plus mesurés et pesés mais la journée avait été éprouvante et il se sentait de plus en plus désemparé face à elle. Fronçant les sourcils, avec les mains sur les hanches, il la vit ouvrir puis fermer la bouche avant de rétorquer :

\- Tu as dis que tu étais d'accord avec tout ça ?

Elle n'en revenait pas ! Il lui faisait des reproches en plein assaut du SWAT ! Elle savait que cette nuit avec ces règles était une erreur. Qu'elle devait simplement avancer avec lui sans trop se poser de questions. C'était d'ailleurs, ce qu'elle comptait lui dire à la fin de cette enquête. Que cette nuit avec lui avait changé sa vision des choses et qu'elle était prête à lui faire confiance. Mais en le voyant aussi immature et vindicatif, elle sentit la colère prendre le pas sur ses résolutions :

\- Je l'étais mais il faudrait peut-être me définir les règles…. ? Quand est-ce que je suis Rick ?  
\- Je….  
\- Parce qu'à une époque j'étais Rick tout le temps. Et maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tu m'appelles Castle pour ne pas te souvenir de notre passé. Comme si j'étais deux personnes différentes.  
\- N'importe quoi , tu….  
\- Attends, attends…..il y a un truc qui cloche, la coupa-t-il en observant attentivement la caméra infrarouge qui retransmettait le signal du FBI  
\- Oh et je peux savoir ce qui cloche ? A part bien sur ton attitude puérile  
\- Mon….quoi !  
\- Tout était très clair hier soir, ET ça l'était il y a dix ans, mais il y a encore un truc qui cloche, hein Rick ? siffla-t-elle blessée. J'aurai dû le savoir, il y a toujours un truc qui cloche avec toi !  
\- Il n'y a rien qui cloche à part ton manque total d'interaction avec moi !Tu fuis encore !  
\- Je ne fuis pas , je bosse, idiot !  
\- Et…..Attends, regarde ça ! souffla-t-il en lui montrant l'équipe du SWAT toute prête à intervenir  
\- Quoi encore !  
\- On dirait un remake de Star Wars quand le faucon millénium s'échappe de l'étoile de la mort, c'est trop facile  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang ! Je peux savoir ce qui est trop facile ? fit-elle, incrédule qu'il saute du coq à l'âne.  
\- Tout ! La vidéo qui nous mène ici, il voulait qu'on le trouve. Tu te rappelles comment tout était parfait avec Ben Conrad?  
\- Et alors ?  
\- A l'instant même où la porte sera enfoncée, ils seront tous morts.  
\- Ils ne vont pas enfoncer la porte . L'échange doit se faire avant minuit, il devra partir quelque minutes avant. A l'instant même où il sort, ils l'attrapent.

Ecoutant la déclaration de Kate, Castle observa l'écran puis la montre qui lui indiquait 23h30. Une demi-heure… il ne savait pas pourquoi mais tout ceci ne collait pas. S'installant en soupirant sur une chaise, il ferma les yeux pour entendre Beckett lui demander avec moins de hargne :

\- Castle, si tu as une bonne raison de penser qu'ils ne sont pas dans cet immeuble, tu dois me la donner et tout de suite, parce que là je perds réellement patience !  
\- Je le sais parce que si c'était moi, ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'écrirais.  
\- Je…..  
\- Je sais, tu vas me dire, tu n'es pas devant ton ordinateur et la vraie vie est différente et …..  
\- J'allais simplement te dire, comment tu l'écrirais ? le coupa-t-elle, toujours blessée par leurs mots

Fronçant le sourcils, en la voyant pas fermée à sa théorie, il soupira et lui avoua :

-Le tueur nous fait croire qu'on l'a trouvé pour nous attirer ici. Il laisse le FBI entrer dans l'immeuble sauf qu'il n'est pas à l'intérieur.  
\- Et où est-il ?  
\- Il est pas très loin, il est planqué et il observe tout. Il a un plan, il sait exactement ce qu'il va se passer. Si c'était moi, j'attendrais que toute l'équipe d'intervention soit en position à l'intérieur et je ferais sauter l'immeuble !  
-D'où il les observe à ton avis ?  
\- Hum, je sais pas trop, mais il veut prouver qu'il est plus malin que nous, alors il doit être tout près et hors de portée de l'explosion  
\- Castle si c'était toi , tu te serais mis où pour les observer ? fit, intriguée, Kate en observant les lieux à côté de Rick

Regardant les écrans de surveillance, Castle fronça les sourcils et murmura :

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne me serais pas mis dans le même bâtiment…..Je serais donc en face, ajouta-t-il en montrant l'entrepôt d'en face.

Etudiant toutes les possibilités, Kate se leva en prenant son arme de service qu'elle vérifia, et sortit de la camionnette en lui déclarant , la boule au ventre, de peur qu'elle ne prenne la mauvaise décision :

\- Tu viens ?  
\- Où ça ?  
\- Voir si la vie réelle peut se mélanger avec ton imagination…..Rick !

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

L'immeuble était désert et sombre. Aucune lumière n'était visible et il semblait, au vu de la vétusté de l'entrepôt, qu'aucun employer ne travaillait ici depuis des années. Marchant doucement, Kate se stoppa en entendant le son de la voix de Jordan qui conversait avec le tueur. Faisant un signe à Rick de reculer de quelques pas, elle regarda sa montre et soupira en se rendant compte qu'il était bientôt minuit. Fulminant en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de retourner sur ses pas pour prévenir l'équipe du Swat, elle se baissa pour récupérer son arme de secours à sa cheville et la tendit à Castle qui la regardait, stupéfait :

\- Tu veux que je le tienne pendant que tu refais tes lacets ?  
\- Non, je veux que tu sois armé au cas où.  
\- Dois-je entendre par là….tu avais raison…Rick ? sourit-il en observant l'arme de service de Kate  
\- Sérieux ? On est seuls face à un tueur en série qui a un otage, et tout ce à quoi tu peux penser, c'est que tu avais raison ?  
\- Non, je pense aussi que retirer cette arme de ta cheville était absolument …sexy  
\- Castle, grinça Kate, en hésitant à lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux  
\- C'est bon, je plaisante. …Pas le meilleur moment, déglutit-il devant son regard.  
\- Non !

Abasourdie et toujours contrariée après lui , elle repartit en direction des voix qu'elle entendait pour obtenir un meilleur visuel. Quand ce fut fait, elle murmura à Castle, qui se trouvait juste derrière elle :

\- Il est à la fenêtre, je vais essayer de l'attirer vers moi, quand je l'aurai éloigné, libère l'agent Shaw et appelle à l'aide  
\- Mais...  
\- Castle, je ne peux compter que sur toi, alors concentre-toi  
\- Kate, attends, chuchota-t-il en la voyant prête à se jeter dans la gueule du loup  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolé. Je…..c'est juste que je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi , de nous…..et j'ai paniqué surtout après cette nuit fabuleuse et …..Mais…heu…. oui, pas vraiment le moment d'en parler, déglutit-t-il devant ses yeux noirs. Je vais me concentrer…..beaucoup… et on pourra discuter de tout ça, plus tard.

Roulant des yeux face au moment qu'il avait choisi pour faire ses excuses, Kate s'avança prudemment en armant son arme de service, tout en déclarant pour surprendre celui qui avait mis sa vie sans dessous dessus depuis quelques jours :

\- Je croyais que c'était après moi que vous en aviez ?  
\- Nikki …vous êtes venue, sourit le ravisseur en tapotant légèrement l'épaule de l'agent Shaw, qui se trouvait assise sur une chaise et ligotée, un scotch désormais sur la bouche.  
\- Mettez vos mains en évidence ou je vous jure que je vous descends, déclara froidement Kate, qui commençait à perdre patience face à ce cinglé.

Souriant ironiquement, il gesticula les deux mains en l'air et lui répondit sans la moindre inquiétude ;

\- Désolé mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça va se passer, Nikki. C'est vous qui allez baisser votre arme immédiatement, sinon je vous jure que je fais exploser le C4 qui se trouve sous les pieds de ces bons vieux agents du FBI là-bas. ….Allez-y, Nikki, tirez, sourit-il en la voyant toujours les yeux rivés sur son viseur. Mais il faudra me tuer d'un seul coup autrement j'aurai le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton, vous voulez vraiment tenter votre chance.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur sa cible, Kate étudiait ses propos , sa gestuelle et tentait de trouver une solution pour ramener tout le monde sain et sauf chez eux ce soir. Fronçant les sourcils, elle comprit tout un coup les excuses de Rick quelques secondes plutôt. Il s'excusait car il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir le faire plus tard ? Et elle venait de lui donner son arme ! Paniquée à l'idée qu'il shoote lui-même le suspect de peur qu'elle ne soit blessée, elle déclara sans changer son ton, ni sa posture :

\- Y a plus personne dans le bâtiment. Ils ont fait semblant d'y aller pour que je puisses vous piéger  
\- Vous mentez  
\- Réfléchissez, pourquoi ils seraient là-bas ? Si je savais que vous étiez ici ? ajouta-t-elle dans l'espoir de lui mettre le doute, alors que Jordan commençait à soupirer de soulagement aux dires de Kate. Admettez-le, je l'emporte. Nikki Heat gagne.  
\- Non….Non ! hurla-t-il soudainement en voulant prendre son arme.  
D'un pied puissant , Jordan bouscula la caisse ou se trouvait le revolver, en laissant complètement désarmé le tueur. Paniqué, il battit en retraite à l'arrière de l'entrepôt, alors que Beckett commençait les premiers tirs et le suivait sans aucune hésitation.

Stupéfait par l'action qu'elle venait de mener, Castle sortit de l'arrière de la pièce pour venir détacher Jordan. D'un seul coup , il lui retira son scotch puis commença à retirer le lien de sa main droite.

\- Vite, vite, vite, paniqua-t-il à l'idée de laisser Kate toute seule.

Son cœur s'affolait, ses mains tremblaient, il n'arrivait pas à chasser tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun . Comme si sa vie défilait devant lui, pour terminer sur cette nuit magique qu'ils venaient de partager.

\- Où est mon équipe ? s'inquiéta Jordan devant son angoisse  
\- Dans l'immeuble d'en face sous une tonne de C4  
\- Elle l'a bluffé !  
\- Non, elle a profilé, la défendit Rick, en lui retirant le premier lien  
\- Vous occupez pas de moi ! Allez l'aider, allez-y c'est bon , c'est bon !

Soulagé de pouvoir rejoindre Beckett, Castle ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé . Tout était désert et sombre ici, il ne savait pas où aller ni où la trouver mais quand le bruit d'un tuyau qui tombait retentit à cinq mètres devant lui, il s'élança sans réfléchir.

Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi il lui avait crié dessus ? Pourquoi il lui avait fait tous ces reproches. Elle ne faisait que travailler, elle avait été claire avec lui hier, et ce matin, et il avait accepté ses conditions. Une relation sans attente, ni complication…..et pourtant dès que l'angoisse pour sa vie avait culminé, il avait réclamé plus . Plus d'attention, plus de sentiments, plus de relation…..plus de Kate.

Apeuré, paniqué, il se stoppa pour voir le suspect tenir en joue Beckett, qui se trouvait désormais au sol :

\- C'est comme ça que toutes mes histoires finissent, avec la mort de quelqu'un. Au revoir , Nikki.  
\- Non ! hurla Rick en faisant feu avec l'arme que Kate lui avait confiée.

L'arme du tueur vola dans la pièce et il tomba au sol face à la détonation . Rampant au sol pour récupérer son fusil, le tueur fut stoppé par Jordan qui le tenait en joue. Souriante, elle vit Kate se relever et déclara :

\- C'est votre affaire alors je vous laisse.

Frottant sa nuque, elle se retourna pour voir Rick figé devant la scène à laquelle il venait de participer. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura :

\- Tu vas bien?  
\- Je…..heu… oui  
\- Sûr ?  
\- Oui, oui…..vas donc l'arrêter, déglutit-il en voyant son arcade sourcilière en sang.

D'un hochement de tête, elle partit en direction de Jordan, et attrapa les deux poignets du tueur qui lui déclara

\- C'est pas terminé, Nikki  
\- C'est pas Nikki…. c'est Kate Beckett ! Vous avez le droit de garder le silence alors je vous conseille de la fermer. Il est à vous, agent Shaw.  
\- Merci….merci à vous deux, assura cette dernière, reconnaissante pour sa vie, avant de prendre en charge son kidnappeur et de sortir du bâtiment.

Se retournant pour demander à Castle de venir, Kate le vit s'installer sur une sorte de caisse en soupirant, la tête basse. Inquiète, elle s'agenouilla près de lui et demanda :

\- Tu es blessé, tu…  
\- Non, non, non, répondit Rick alors que les mains de Beckett scannait toutes les parties de son corps à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures.  
\- Tu es sûr parce que….  
\- Je vais bien…J'ai juste eu peur….. pour toi.  
\- Oh…..je vais bien, chuchota-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Mais je vais devoir t'appeler Lucky Luke après le tir sans faute que tu as fait sur son arme.  
\- Je visais la tête, grimaça Rick  
\- Oh….eh bien….on va t'appeler simplement Joe Dalton  
\- Tant que ce n'est pas Averell, sourit-il .  
\- Je ne sais pas maintenant que tu en parles, Averell t'irait comme un gant !

 **XXXXXX**

L'affaire était classée. Ils étaient rentrés après avoir découvert l'identité du tueur : Scott Dunn. Kate avait encore de la paperasse à faire, mais il était déjà deux heures du matin. D'un commun accord, ils étaient rentrés sans un mot, jusqu'au loft où chacun avait pris une douche.  
Beckett avait hésité à le rejoindre dans sa chambre pour se blottir contre lui et discuter un peu. Mais la fatigue et la peur du rejet avait pris le pas sur son courage. Ses reproches dans la camionnette tournaient aussi en boucle dans son esprit. Elle savait qu'il avait seulement paniqué et qu'il s'était excusé mais ses paroles...n'en étaient pas moins vraies selon elle.

Soupirant, elle était rentrée dans les draps de la chambre d'amis , en espérant le voir arriver après sa douche. Mais les minutes avaient défilé et elle s'était endormie seule, des questions pleins la tête.  
Regrettait-il cette nuit ? Voulait-il laisser tomber ? Etaient-ils capables d'y arriver ?

Castle avait eu le même dilemme que Kate. Il voulait la rejoindre mais il avait peur de trop la pousser. Elle lui avait demandé du temps et une relation sans complications. Après sa crise de nerfs dans la camionnette, il ne voulait pas l'agacer un peu plus en lui réclamant un câlin. Parce que tout ce qu'il désirait dorénavant était de se blottir contre elle.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, ou très peu. La nuit d'avant avait été aussi haute en couleur et il se sentait épuisé ce matin. Traînant des pieds pour aller se faire couler un café, il vit Kate en train d'enfiler ses chaussures et de filer à l'anglaise. Fronçant les sourcils, en voyant l'heure matinale, il lui demanda en ronchonnant :

\- Tu vas quelque part ?

Surprise, elle sursauta en se tenant le cœur avant de se retourner pour le retrouver les cheveux en bataille, dans son pyjama noir, les yeux cernés.

\- Je pensais aller fini la paperasse.  
\- Montgomery t'a donné ta journée  
\- Hum après la paperasserie, acquiescça-t-elle en haussant les épaules  
\- Tu as le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner?  
\- En fait….. j'ai rendez-vous pour un déj tardif alors….  
\- Oh  
\- avec Lanie, rectifia-t-elle en le voyant déglutir d'angoisse.  
\- Lanie ?  
\- Oui….. elle a décidé de renouveller ma garde robe après la combustion spontanée de mon appartement  
\- Ne fais pas cette tête, on dirait que tu vas au bagne, sourit-il en la voyant grimacer  
\- Lanie est pire que Maddie  
\- Pas possible, rit Rick en se remémorant les journées shopping de Madison Queller  
\- Si, si. De toute manière, il va me falloir deux ou trois tenues, le temps que l'assurance me rembourse, et… ;  
\- Kate, si tu as besoin d'argent, je… ;  
\- Non, le coupa-t-elle gentiment alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

Sa posture, sa façon de marcher pour venir à elle, la fit déglutir. Il était tellement attirant dans son bas de pyjama noir et son tee-shirt blanc, que Kate pouvait déjà s'imaginer faire courir ses mains sur lui, sa bouche, ses….

\- Kate ? s'inquiéta Rick en la voyant fixer son buste  
\- Heu…. et une robe. J'ai besoin d'une robe pour la soirée de lancement de Nikki Heat demain  
\- La robe est pour moi  
\- Non, je….. ;  
\- Mon plaisir…..s'il te plait.

Il n'avait pas réfléchit à tout ce qu'impliquait l'explosion de son appartement. A tous les frais auxquels elle allait devoir faire face. Il savait pertinemment que, même en insistant , elle rejetterait son aide financière, alors l'achat de cette robe pour sa soirée était pour lui non négociable.

Hochant de la tête, en déglutissant devant son regard, devant son souffle sur sa peau, elle se rendit compte qu'il était près….bien trop près d'elle.  
Reculant de quelques pas, elle le vit avancer sans la lâcher du regard, et lui murmurer :

\- J'aimerais qu'on discute  
\- Oh…je….oui…..après le shopping ?  
\- Si tu veux  
\- Ok…..alors je vais….y aller, balbutia-t-elle, alors qu'il souriait en comprenant son trouble. J'y crois pas !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu me reluques !  
\- Non, mentit-elle alors qu'il souriait béatement  
\- Si, si. Kate Beckett me reluque…c'est génial !  
\- Arrête de dires des âneries

Tout sourire il se rapprocha d'elle, doucement, très doucement, sans la lâcher du regard. Son visage s'avança vers elle et elle ferma les yeux en attendant un baiser. Un baiser qu'elle avait tant attendu depuis ce premier matin hier. Elle avait besoin de ce contact avec lui . Mais à sa grande surprise, il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- J'ai hâte de découvrir tes nouveaux sous-vêtements  
\- Castle ! le réprimanda-t-elle en déglutissant  
\- Quoi, il va te falloir de nouveau sous-vêtements après la combustion spontanée de ton appartement, c'est toi qui la dit...et il n'y a pas que toi qui as le droit de se rincer l'œil, Beckett, rit Rick, avant de s'éloigner d'elle en ajoutant: Bon shopping ! Et n'oublie pas que ma couleur préférée est le bleu.

\- Et en plus tu te crois drôle, sourit-elle soulager en voyant la tension entre eux s'évaporer avant d'ouvrir la porte pour rejoindre le commissariat.

Se retournant, Rick sourit à l'image qu'elle lui renvoyait ce matin. Elle voulait discuter...et il était bien décidé à définir avec elle leurs propres règles...

* * *

 _ **Eh bien...Concours réussit pour ma part ! Les révisions ont payées. Bonjours farniente avant de retourner sur les bancs de l'école après les avoir quitter pendant 12 ans. ça va faire mal. En attendant, je me repose avec mon clavier...**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Merci à toi, d'être toujours là. Je me suis évadée dans tes écrits , hier après-midi...Et je dois dire que ça me manque, ta plume me manque.**_

 _ **Julie91: ça va évoluer dans le bon sens. Il y a toujours quelques quiproquo mais ils vont y arriver.**_

 _ **sarha: Oui, beaucoup de questions qui trouveront des réponses dans le prochain chapitre. Avec les nouvelles règles..**_

 _ **EmiliePousse: il va y avoir des quiproquo mais ...tout ira bien.**_

 _ **Emma11: La maturité de Rick? Heu..dans ce chapitre, il nous montre combien il peut-être mature mdr**_

 _ **pau974: Chemin rempli d'embûche mais très Caskett.**_

 _ **Guest1: merci de me lire et de commenter**_

 _ **blodi52: Super! espérons que la suite te plaise tout autant**_

 _ **Camille: leur relation n'a jamais été bien simple et ça risque de continuer mais en sourire**_

 _ **Mariaulemen84: Un plaisir de vous retrouver**_

 _ **Laetitialfw: On va voir leurs ardeurs se décupler et les règles vont arrivées..**_

 _ **Rhane: On va revoir les ex...mais dans un contexte différent, je pense.**_

 _ **Guest2: Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. C'est plus simple sans révisions mdr**_

 _ **ben40550: La relation Alexis et Kate va prendre plus de place au fur et à mesure.**_

 _ **Torontosun: Ravie de te revoir**_

 _ **sandie59: j'ai quelques petites idées dans ma tête qui risque de vous plaire pour la suite mdr**_

 _ **caskett-faberry7715: Ils vont apprendre à se faire confiance et à avancer ensemble**_

 _ **Babelle52: Le coeur va gagner...il gagne toujours quand c'est Castle.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPITRE 27.**

* * *

Sortant du commissariat après avoir terminé sa paperasse et fait ses adieux à Jordan Shaw, Kate se dirigeait vers le petit café du coin pour rejoindre Lanie.  
Ces dernières quarante huit heures avaient été hautes en émotion, et elle appréciait désormais la solitude dont elle pouvait bénéficier pour réfléchir à tout ça.

L'affaire était bouclée, un criminel était en prison, et pourtant elle se sentait vidée. Son appartement avait explosé avec toutes ses affaires, elle allait devoir passer les prochaines semaines à en trouver un nouveau dans sa gamme de prix et près du poste….autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, et…..et…elle avait couché avec Rick.

A cette pensée, elle soupira, la tête basse. Elle avait espéré ces retrouvailles depuis une dizaine d'années. Elle avait imaginé une tonne de scénarios, mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait pensé pouvoir lui proposer une amitié avec avantage. Et désormais, à cause d'elle, ils se retrouvaient dans une nouvelle relation plus que bancale dont elle devait définir les règles.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être une personne normale, dans une relation normale ? Pourquoi devait-elle toujours tout compliquer avec ses doutes et ses appréhensions ? Ils avaient passé une nuit magique…..rien qu'en se la remémorant, elle pouvait à nouveau ressentir ses muscles pubiens se resserrer et la chaleur monter. Elle pouvait encore ressentir ses soupirs sur sa peau, entendre ses râles de plaisir à son oreille. Ils avaient été….extraordinaires. Mais…pouvaient-ils être plus ? Plus qu'une nuit de sexe ?

Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de tout foutre en l'air, de perdre son ami…elle lui avait promis aucun regret et elle commençait déjà à ruminer ce qui avait été l'une des plus belles nuits de sa vie.

Soupirant contre elle-même, elle releva le regard pour tomber sur le sourire de sa meilleure amie à quelques mètres. Faisant signe d'une main, elle traversa la rue qui la séparait du petit café, en se souvenant des derniers mots de Jordan, au poste plus tôt :

 _« - entre nous , ce qui m'a le plus impressionné, c'est que vous soyez venue me chercher avec Castle._  
 _\- Certaines personnes pourraient trouver ça stupide_  
 _\- Vous avez pris une décision rapide en utilisant les seules ressources dont vous disposiez, donc je dirais que c'est héroïque, et quelque part c'est même poétique_  
 _\- Poétique ?_  
 _\- Scott Dunn a fini par affronter Nikki Heat, et si on réfléchit bien, Nikki Heat c'est un mélange entre….Beckett et Castle . Maintenant reste à savoir si Nikki osera affronter son auteur, sourit malicieusement Jordan_  
 _\- Je…Pardon ?_  
 _\- Il tient à vous…peut-être que vous ne vous en rendez pas compte ou peut-être que vous n'êtes pas encore prête mais…..il tient à vous, Kate._  
 _\- Disons que ma relation avec Castle est…..compliquée, avoua-t-elle, la boule au ventre_  
 _\- Je ne connais aucune une relation simple….mais toute complication a une solution tant qu'on y travaille à deux. Finalement le plus dur, ce n'est pas de faire confiance pour sa vie…..vous l'avez prouvé en venant seule avec Castle hier, mais de faire confiance avec son cœur._

 _Souriant à Kate qui baissait le regard vers le sol, Jordan lui tendit la main et ajouta, avant de partir:_

 _\- Lieutenant Beckett, ce fut un plaisir_  
 _\- Le plaisir fut partagé. Merci Jordan._  
 _\- Merci à vous….à vous deux »_

Faire confiance à Rick avec son cœur ? Voilà où était le problème. Elle était tellement terrifiée qu'il ne lui brise le coeur une seconde fois qu'elle se barricadait derrière un mur de briques, pour ne pas souffrir, mais à trop l'éloigner, elle risquait aussi de le perdre, non ?

\- Honey , sourit Lanie en l'enlaçant, ce qui la sortit de ses pensées  
\- Hey. Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Ce n'est pas à moi qui il faut le demander. Mon appartement n'a pas explosé.  
\- Bon point, sourit Kate en retirant son manteau, avant de s'installer sous les yeux attentifs de Lanie. Quoi ? …..Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?  
\- Tu as changé quelque chose, tu sembles différente ?  
\- Non, pourquoi ? fit, surprise Beckett, en s'observant des pieds à la tête  
\- Je n'en sais rien mais il y a quelque chose de changé, réfléchit la légiste, sans la lâcher du regard  
\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas changé de coupe de cheveux, ni de vêtements, alors je….  
\- Oh, je sais ! sourit-elle largement  
\- Tu sais ? Tu sais quoi ?  
\- J'ai trouvé ce qui est différent chez toi. C'est l'amour , c'est ça ?  
\- Pardon ? déglutit Beckett  
\- Oh, n'essaie pas de le nier. Je vois une lueur et je connais cette lueur. Tu t'es envoyée en l'air !  
\- Dois-je te rappeler que mon appartement a explosé, que je n'ai plus de toit ou de lit pour ce genre de chose, et que nous sommes en plein restaurant, alors baisse le volume, le barman n'a pas dû t'entendre ! siffla, rouge comme une pivoine, Kate  
\- Oh c'est vrai, l'appartement, reconnut Lanie en soupirant  
\- Oui . L'appartement. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, j'aurais aimé savoir si tu pouvais m'héberger quelques jours, le temps que…  
\- Tu t'es envoyée en l'air avec Castle ! la coupa Lanie, les yeux ronds, en la dévisageant.  
\- Je…quoi…Pardon ?  
\- Tu n'as pas d'appartement , ni de lit, mais Castle ..oui !...Oh mon dieu ! tu ne le nies même pas !  
\- Lanie, non, je…..  
\- Comment c'était ? Mieux que dans tes souvenirs ? Parce que vous n'étiez que des gamins à l'époque et dieu, l'homme a une réputation désormais et…..  
\- Lanie !  
\- Quoi ? Ose me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que toi et ton écrivain n'avez pas dansé le tango à l'horizontale ?

Baissant le regard honteusement, Beckett se demandait comment ces dernières quarante huit heures auraient pu être pire, et elle en avait la réponse. Elle se retrouvait devant Lanie Parish en pleine inquisition ! Dieu, comment avait-elle pu, d'un simple regard, en déduire que Castle et elle avait franchi un cap ? Cette femme devrait être détective et pas médecin légiste !

\- Oh mon dieu, j'ai raison ! Sweety c'est super !  
\- Ouais, super, soupira Kate, qui aurait préféré gardé leur petit intermède à l'horizontale juste entre eux deux, pour le moment  
\- Oh ne fais pas cette tête là ! Ah moins que…..Heu…c'était si nul que ça ? grimaça Lanie alors que Beckett roulait des yeux  
\- Non  
\- Non ?  
\- Non, Lanie, ce n'était pas nul  
\- Alors pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ?  
\- C'est….compliqué, soupira Kate en observant au loin les passants dans la rue.  
\- Tu m'étonnes, le mot compliqué a été inventé juste pour toi, honey !

Levant les yeux sur son amie qui la dévisageait, Kate ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt . Elle ne savait plus où elle se situait dans cette relation qu'elle leur avait imposée, il y a deux nuits. Elle avait réclamé une relation sans attentes, avec des règles, alors qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui ou d'eux. Soupirant , elle fit tournoyer la petite cuillère qui se trouvait dans le café que Lanie lui avait commandé, avant de l'entendre ajouter :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? …Kate ?  
\- Je…j'ai…j'ai tout fait foiré une nouvelle fois  
\- Attends, attends…..raconte-moi depuis le début, d'accord ? reprit la métisse sur un ton doux, pour la rassurer et apaiser la peur qu'elle entrevoyait dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

\- Alors tu peux m'expliquer ta venue ? Non que je ne sois pas ravi te ta présence mais….  
\- J'avais une demande particulière à te faire, sourit Rick, entrant dans la maison.  
\- Oh, est-ce que cette demande concerne Kathie ?  
\- Eh bien, je ne vais pas paraitre original, mais oui, rit Castle  
\- Entre donc, je vais nous faire un café et on pourra discuter de cette demande, concéda, heureux, Jim en partant en direction de la cuisine pour récupérer deux tasses. Fais comme chez toi.  
\- Oui…merci, déglutit soudainement le jeune auteur, en pénétrant dans cette demeure familiale qui avait été comme la sienne .

Tout y était comme dans ses souvenirs, la commode à l'entrée où ils déposaient leurs clefs et leurs porte feuilles, les photographies où l'on voyait évoluer Kate et Rick à différents âges de leurs vies, des portraits de Jim et Johanna…..tout …tout était comme dans ses souvenirs, et pendant une fraction de seconde, seulement une, Rick sourit bêtement en entrant dans le salon, dans l'espoir de voir Johanna assise sur son Rocking-chair, un livre à la main.

- _« Bonjour, chérie, sourit-elle, comme dans un mirage_  
 _\- Hey….. bonjour, balbutia Castle, les yeux rougis et la gorge nouée en la voyant en face de lui_  
 _\- Kathie n'est pas encore arrivée, mais on peut discuter tous les deux. Comment s'est passée ta dernière réunion ?_  
 _\- Bien…Bien…._

 _Il était décontenancé par ce souvenir, qui lui revenait de ses dernières vacances d'hiver. C'était comme tout était réel avec le poids de sa perte en plus. Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, de la prendre dans ses bras. Doucement, il se rapprocha comme un animal blessé. Il avait peur que son mirage s'envole et qu'il la perde une seconde fois. Elle était tellement belle, dans son pull blanc et son jean. Elle lui rappelait Kate . Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce souvenir était réel ? Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment qu'elle se trouvait en face de lui ?_

 _\- Je viens de terminer « sous une pluie de balles », fit Johanna en souriant_  
 _\- Tu l'as lu au moins trois fois, concéda Rick, la gorge nouée, devant elle_  
 _\- Je n'y peux rien si je le trouve excellent. Tu as ta première fan devant toi…..enfin avant Kathie bien sûr, sourit-elle, avec tant de tendresse et tant d'amour que Rick déglutit. Mais, il va falloir me divertir avec un nouveau roman_  
 _\- Un nouveau roman ?_  
 _\- Oui et peut-être que tu prendras en considération mon « Derrick Storm » comme personnage comme tu as choisi « Castle » en nom de plume._  
 _\- Storm….._  
 _\- Oh , je te demande un personnage principal, mais juste un petit clin d'œil. Il pourrait être simplement un témoin, ou l'épicier de la victime._  
 _\- L'épicier de la victime, rit Rick, les yeux rougis, en se demandant ce qu'elle aurait pensé de la saga des Storm._

 _Il se souvenait très bien la première fois où il avait tapé le nom de Derrick Storm pour ses livres. Il en était à son troisième roman publié à cet instant, et il avait l'impression de se perdre. D'oublier qui il était, et pourquoi il écrivait. A ce moment-là de sa vie , il avait eu besoin d'un personnage qui ait une réelle signification dans sa vie, tout comme Nikki , et cette conversation lui était revenue au moment de prendre le clavier …et ce simple épicier était devenu cet agent secret hautement connu._  
 _La saga Derrick Storm était un hommage à Johanna Beckett, à la femme qu'elle était, à la mère qu'elle avait été…à la vie qu'elle lui avait offert. Et elle ne l'avait jamais su._

 _\- Chéri, ne fais pas cette tête-là, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, ricana Jo. Allez, quoi que tu fasses ou que tu écrives, je serai toujours fière de toi._  
 _\- Je… »_  
\- Richard, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Jim en le voyant fixer l'ancienne chaise de Johanna , les larmes aux yeux. Richard ?

Il voulait lui dire merci. Merci pour l'enfance qu'elle lui avait apportée, merci pour avoir mis au monde la femme qu'il aimait, merci pour l'avoir aimé comme son propre enfant….il voulait lui dire « je t'aime », mais avant de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche, son mirage s'envola et laissa sous ses yeux une vieille chaise vide et un poids immense sur son cœur.  
Ce n'était pas réel. Elle n'était pas devant lui . Elle était morte…et ce constat brisa un peu plus son cœur.

\- Richard ?  
\- Je….oui, soupira-t-il, la boule au ventre, en fermant les yeux.

Il n'était pas revenu depuis des années ici. La dernière fois, il était simplement passé pour voir comment Jim s'en sortait avec sa dernière cure de désintoxication. Mais comme le père de Kate se débrouillait bien, et que toute cette maison lui rappelait ce qu'il avait eu et perdu, il avait préféré revoir Jim dans des lieux plus neutres, à l'extérieur.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que venir ici lui remémorait à quel point elle lui manquait.

\- Tu devrais t'assoir, fils, s'enquit le patriarche, inquiet, en déposant sur la table basse un plateau avec deux tasses à café et du sucre.  
\- Je…oui…oui…., balbutia-t-il, toujours les yeux rivés sur le rocking- chair.

Fronçant les sourcils, Jim commença à comprendre pourquoi Castle semblait si blême. Il avait longtemps hésité à retirer tout ce qui lui rappelait sa femme dans cette maison. Mais à chaque fois, sa détermination s'envolait…..il ne pouvait pas. Ce serait pour lui comme l'enterrer une seconde fois. Il avait besoin de voir son sourire sur les photographies, de sentir son parfum de vanille sur son oreiller tous les soirs, et de garder précieusement tous ces souvenirs d'amour qu'elle lui avait donnés tout au long de leur vie.

Il savait qu'il était pathétique. Qu'il ne pouvait pas avancer en continuant à asperger les pièces de son parfum, à discuter par moments comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle était là…mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser partir une seconde fois. Johanna Beckett avait été et serait toujours son grand amour.

Sentant le poids du chagrin tomber sur les épaules de Rick, Jim soupira, et décida d'aiguiller la conversation sur un ton plus léger pour aider le jeune homme à se ressaisir :

\- Alors, tu avais une demande à me faire au sujet de Katie ?  
\- Heu…oui  
\- Si tu es venu me demander sa main , je dois dire que je suis surpris. Ça été beaucoup plus vite que je ne le pensais entre vous deux, et….  
\- Non, non,non…oh mon dieu, non!...…..attends, que veux-tu dire par là ? …Tu l'envisages ? Je veux dire….., déglutit Castle, en se souvenant de toutes les fois où Jim Beckett avait envisagé à le démembrer s'il touchait à sa fille  
\- Richard, j'envisage cette hypothèse depuis le jour ou ma fille t'a appris à embrasser, pouffa Jim  
\- Oh

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

\- Une relation sans attentes et sans complications ? ricana Lanie après avoir entendu toute l'histoire de Kate  
\- Quoi ? Tu y arrives bien avec Javi, se défendit-elle, en n'y croyant pas elle-même  
\- Javi et moi n'avons pas de passé. Il n'est pas mon grand amour, et….  
\- Castle n'est pas…..  
\- Et je ne l'ai pas pleuré pendant dix ans. Kate, Sweety, une amitié avec avantage c'est cool, vraiment…..mais pas quand il y a des sentiments au milieu  
\- Je sais, je sais ,soupira-t-elle….C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
\- Parle-lui. Dis-lui que tu veux y aller doucement mais qu'il n'y a pas besoin de règles  
\- Lui parler, gémit-elle, comme une adolescente devant son premier béguin  
\- Oui, tu pourchasses des criminels, alors c'est pas ça qui va te faire peur  
\- D'accord , d'accord, abdiqua fébrilement Beckett  
\- Bien….maintenant revenons sur cette nuit de sexe !  
\- Lanie !

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ereintée et épuisée, Kate buvait tranquillement le verre de vin rouge que Rick lui avait servi quand elle était rentrée en fin de journée.  
Elle avait passé son après-midi à répondre à toutes les questions de Lanie, tout en redoutant sa confrontation avec Castle ce soir-là. Elle lui avait promis une discussion et aucun regret, et elle devait désormais tenir ses promesses.

Mais grâce à Martha et Alexis, elle avait réussi jusqu'à présent à éloigner cette échéance.

\- Darling, ces vêtements sont exquis ! s'exclama la matriarche, en fouillant dans les sacs de Kate sous les yeux attentifs de toute la famille  
\- Mère, connais-tu le sens du mot vie privée ?  
\- Bien entendu chéri  
\- Tu es sûre ? grinça Rick, mal à l'aise devant le comportement de sa mère à l'égard des affaires de Beckett  
Il avait passé une journée haute en émotion, et il espérait sincèrement que sa soirée réponde enfin à toutes ses interrogations et ses inquiétudes. Mais en voyant les agissements de sa mère, il craignait qu'elle ne fasse fuir Kate avant qu'il n'ait pu avoir un semblant de discussion.

\- Chéri, ce ne sont que des jeans, tee-shirts et robes. Je n'ai pas sorti ces ensembles exquis de dentelle  
\- Tu….je…quoi ? balbutia-t-il, les yeux ronds, alors que Kate riait à ses côtés  
\- Tu es si facile, Castle  
\- Ah, ah, très drôle, mais au vu du tempérament et des agissements de ma mère, elle aurait très bien pu…  
\- Les sous-vêtements de Kate sont dans sa chambre, gloussa Alexis, ce qui stoppa net Rick  
\- Je….quoi ? couina-t-il  
\- Ta fille vient de dire que tout ce qui est de ma vie privée est rangée dans un placard  
\- Non, Beckett…elle a dit que tu avais des nouveaux sous-vêtements ? sourit Castle devant cette affirmation, en agitant ses sourcils pour ne pas montrer à quel point cette discussion l'affectait  
\- ça t'étonne ? tu pensais que j'allais aller au poste en commando ?  
\- En…commando ? Je…..tu…tu l'as déjà fait ?  
\- Papa ! grimaça la jeune Castle  
\- Et c'est à moi qu'on fait des leçons de vie privée, le rabroua Martha, en rangeant soigneusement les sacs.  
\- Quoi ? C'est juste une question..pour la recherche…..peut-être qu'un jour Nikki irait au poste sans sous-vêtements parce que, avec Rook, ils….  
\- Papa !  
\- Quoi ? Avec Rook, ils seraient tombés dans l'Hudson après une course-poursuite en voiture, se défendit l'auteur, alors que sa muse roulait des yeux

Souriant devant ces deux têtes de mules, Martha prit la main d'Alexis et déclara tranquillement :

\- On va vous laisser. Le théâtre n'attend pas.  
\- Vous partez ? s'inquiéta soudainement Kate à l'idée de rester seule à seul avec Castle, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'auteur .  
\- Une soirée grand-mère, petite-fille, prévue depuis des semaines.  
\- On va voir Cyrano de Bergerac , expliqua Alexis, en mettant ses chaussures avant de revenir vers son père pour l'embrasser, puis vers Kate. Bonne soirée. On se voit demain ?  
\- A demain, citrouille  
\- A demain, Alexis, sourit Kate. A demain, Martha  
\- A demain, darling…..et ne faites pas ce que je ne pourrais pas faire.  
Et sur cette dernière phrase, totalement inappropriée, que Martha sortit du loft en compagnie de sa petite fille, pour laisser une Beckett rougissante devant son verre et un Castle stupéfait.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

\- Alors ?  
\- Alors ? répéta, intimidée, Kate en buvant son verre de vin  
\- Tu rougis ?  
\- Non !  
\- Oh, je ne pensais pas voir Kate Beckett rougir, rit Castle pour dédramatiser la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Il avait à cœur de la mettre à l'aise ce soir, de discuter comme au bon vieux temps. Il voulait que Kate ait de nouveau confiance en lui , en eux.

\- Je ne rougis pas !  
\- Non ?  
\- Non ! rétorqua-t-elle en déposant son merlot sur la table basse. Ecoute, à propos…de ces règles, ce lança-t-elle en décidant qu'il valait mieux ôter le pansement rapidement. Je….  
\- Avant que tu ne continues, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, la stoppa Rick, anxieux de connaitre enfin ses pensées.

Il avait attendu ça toute la journée, et désormais il n'était pas pressé d'y être. Et si elle regrettait ? Et si ces règles qu'elle désirait ne lui convenaient pas ? Et si….il terminait le cœur brisé ?  
Paniqué et agité, il se leva d'un bond pour partir en direction de sa chambre, sous le froncement de sourcils de Kate.  
Elle n'avait pas hâte non plus de commencer cette conversation, mais elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il l'attendait bien plus qu'elle. S'était-elle fait des idées ? Avait-il des regrets et désirait simplement une relation amicale ? …..Mon dieu, que ferait-elle s'il désirait seulement une relation avec avantages, comme elle l'avait suggéré quelques jours auparavant ?

Blêmissant à cette idée, elle sentit son ventre se nouer. Toute cette idée de coucherie était une erreur, Lanie avait raison. Il était son grand amour, il l'avait toujours été….et il allait certainement lui briser le cœur une seconde fois.

Levant le regard, elle le vit se dandiner mal à l'aise, un pied sur l'autre avec deux grandes boites en carton. Fronçant les sourcils, elle lui répliqua :

\- Castle , ce n'est pas mon anniversaire  
\- Je sais  
\- Et ce n'est pas Noël  
\- Techniquement, Noël est dans trois semaines alors…..c'est un petit avant-goût, fit-il, les mains tremblantes, en lui tendant ses présents. Je vais poser celui-là par terre, il est lourd.  
\- Mais…..je…je n'ai rien à t'offrir et…  
\- Ce n'est rien, juste des bricoles…..tu vas voir, avoua-t-il pour apaiser sa culpabilité, alors qu'elle mettait sur ses genoux le premier carton.

Caressant du bout des doigts, le papier mauve plastique, elle n'osait pas ouvrir ses présents. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas mériter autant de bonté, de prévenance de cet homme. Les yeux rougis , elle sursauta quand la main de Rick se lia à la sienne, et qu'il lui murmura tendrement :

\- Ouvre, Kate

Déglutissant, elle hocha simplement la tête et commença à déballer son premier cadeau. A l'ouverture de ce dernier, elle fronça les sourcils et ancra son regard perdu dans celui de son meilleur ami qui lui avoua incertain :

\- Je sais que ce ne sont pas les tiens, et qu'il y a beaucoup de souvenirs que je n'ai pas, mais….  
\- Tu m'as refait des albums photos ? fit-elle, stupéfaite et en larmes  
\- Je…oui

Les mains tremblantes, elle sortit le premier album et l'ouvrit sous les yeux attentifs de Castle, et tout son monde s'écroula. Devant elle,se trouvaient des photos de Kate bébé, entourée de ses parents et à divers âges de la vie. Tout y était. Son enfance, son adolescence, son obtention de diplôme, même des photographies moins anciennes entre elle et son père à la cabane de pêche.  
Le ventre noué, la gorge sèche, elle découvrait, un à un, les différents albums confectionnés avec soin, où tout son passé était retranscrit.

\- Comment ? fut tout ce qu'elle pouvait demander.

Comment avait-il réussi à faire ça ? Comment avait-il, en une journée, retrouvé l'ensemble de ses souvenirs ? Comment avait-il réussi ce miracle ? Relevant le regard, empli de larmes, sur Rick, elle le vit se tortiller devant elle, et lui avouer, une main sur la nuque d'embarras :

\- J'ai fait des photocopies de mes albums et de ceux de ton père  
\- Tu es allé voir mon père ?  
\- Oui…tu semblais si dévastée à l'idée d'avoir perdu les photographies de ta mère….je…je sais que tout n'y est pas, et que…..  
\- C'est parfait, le coupa-t-elle, le cœur empli d'amour pour cet homme si prévenant et si attachant  
\- Sûr ?  
\- Sûr, c'est…..parfait, sourit-elle, en se penchant pour effleurer du bout de ses lèvres celles de Rick.

Doucement sa bouche dansa avec la sienne, son souffle se mêla avec le sien, et pour une fois dans leur vie, il n'y avait pas de douleur ou de refuge dans cet élan de tendresse. Il s'agissait simplement d'eux.  
Lâchant à contre cœur ce baiser si délicieux, Rick lui chuchota en caressant la joue :

\- Ouvre le second  
\- Dois-je prévoir des mouchoirs ? rit Kate, le visage en larmes  
\- Non….je ne crois pas, sourit Castle, en lui montrant des yeux le paquet qui l'attendait sur le sol.

Séchant ses joues sans le lâcher des yeux, elle se mit à genoux avant de commencer à déballer son second présent, le cœur tambourinant. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de son attention à son égard. Il avait reconstitué ses souvenirs…il avait passé son après-midi à prendre soin d'elle. Elle pouvait désormais entendre la voix de sa mère lui confier, comme à de nombreuses reprises dans le passé.  
« Il tient à toi Kathie… il tient à toi ».

Les mains tremblantes, elle se stoppa devant les objets qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Tout ce pourquoi elle avait pleuré pendant deux jours se trouvait désormais devant ses yeux…. Absolument tout.

\- J'ai lavé Chewbi parce qu'il n'a pas apprécié le barbecue surprise, déclara Rick en la voyant, atterrée, devant sa boite. Il est comme neuf, tu vois ? Heu…pour la montre de ton père, un horloger s'est chargé de tout, ajouta-t-il, quand il la vit passer, dans un silence de moine, ses doigts dessus. Et….les livres sont nouveaux, mais je les ai tous dédicacés…..Kate ? ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en la voyant tête basse devant ses objets.  
\- Ça va , pleura-t-elle devant tout ce qu'impliquait ses présents.

Elle se sentait submergée par toutes ses émotions. Comment avait-elle pu le tenir à l'écart ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir à quel point cet homme tenait à elle ? Tous ses souvenirs de son enfance, son adolescence et de ces dernières années remontaient à la surface. Et dans tous ces souvenirs, la seule constante dans sa vie avait été Rick….ça avait toujours été Rick Rodgers. Sanglotant de joie devant son carton, qui lui indiquait qu'il désirait le même genre de relation qu'elle, elle sentit ses murs s'abattre et elle se mit à rire, en sortant une boite noire du carton :

\- Oh…..eh ben tu le croiras ou pas, mais ce truc est resté intact, alors ….je l'ai mis dedans.  
\- Tu sais…..j'ai toujours voulu utiliser ce truc avec toi, avoua-t-elle, tout sourire, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure devant son embarras face à la boite de préservatifs que Johanna leur avait donnée à leur adolescence.  
\- Je…..oh, fit-il les yeux ronds  
\- Hum…Hum….dire que ma mère nous a donné cette boite et qu'on n'a pas su l'utiliser convenablement ensemble….c'est un sacrilège, tu ne trouves pas ?  
\- Je…je pense qu'on pourrait remédier à cette erreur désormais,non? déglutit-il devant ses insinuations  
\- Oh, tu le penses ? sourit-elle en séchant ses larmes, avant de se lever pour le surplomber de toute sa hauteur.

Elle était prête…prête à lui faire confiance, prête à sauter avec lui sans filet….prête à avoir les deux pieds dans cette relation….prête à lui donner son cœur .Souriant en le voyant , la bouche ouverte et les yeux rougis en face d'elle, elle les revit soudainement enfant, avec ces yeux bleus innocent et son âme d'enfant toujours prêt à lui faire plaisir.

Comment pouvait-on trouver son âme sœur à seulement huit ans ? Comment avait-elle pu être si chanceuse et ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Sentant son courage décuplé devant les présents que Rick lui avait offert, Kate lui offrit le plus beau et le plus sincère des sourires qu'elle pouvait.

Et voilà, il avait encore le souffle coupé devant elle. Comment arrivait-elle à éveiller autant de désir, d'amour en un seul regard ? Ses cheveux ondulaient gracieusement autour de ses épaules, son regard ne le lâchait pas d'un seul pouce. Doucement, elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, et son corps frissonna aussitôt devant ce léger peau à peau…. et en un instant ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise…elle était là…..devant lui, la Kate de ses souvenirs. Douce et souriante. Elle était devant lui, et lui souriait avec tellement d'amour et de désir que Rick sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

\- Tu viens, Rick ? demanda-t-elle avec tant de tendresse qu'il eut l'impression que son esprit lui rejouait des tours, comme ce matin, avec Johanna.

Se pouvait-il qu'il rêve encore ? Que son subconscient lui joue des tours ?

\- Rick ? …..Viens avec moi, soupira tendrement Kate, en se baissant pour effleurer ses lèvres  
\- Ce n'est pas un rêve ? demanda-t-il, penaud  
\- Définitivement pas un rêve…..allez, viens avec moi, sourit-elle en se dégageant sensuellement de lui, et en ondulant outrageusement ses hanches, tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre du maitre de maison. Et Castle ?  
\- Qu…quoi ? balbutia-t-il devant elle  
\- N'oublie pas la boîte noire….

* * *

 _ **Allez, on avance! J'ai pas pu câler la soirée de promotion , chapitre trop long sinon. Je pense aussi qu'on va arriver vers la fin de cette histoire encore quelques chapitres et ce sera clos mais avant, un dernier rebondissement, non?**_

 _ **Merci à tous et toutes pour vos commentaires précédents, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. En attendant le chapitre suivant, c'est moi qui vais vous lire maintenant…..A vos claviers lol.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPITRE 28**

* * *

L'air soufflait dans ses cheveux et, comme un réflexe, elle resserra un peu plus les pans de son manteau. A tout juste trois semaines de Noël, les new-yorkais se trouvaient quelque peu chanceux par cette légère douceur hivernale. La neige n'était pas encore tombée, le gel n'était pas au rendez-vous et par miracle, il ne pleuvait pas.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'avança encore de quelques pas avant de se stopper pour fixer son attention devant elle. Comme un vieux rituel d'une dizaine d'années, elle resta là, sans bouger pendant quelques minutes, en tentant de ne pas laisser son cœur se briser un peu plus.

On dit qu'avec les temps la perte est moins douloureuse, mais Kate trouvait ce dicton hypocrite et certainement créé par des personnes qui n'avaient jamais réellement vécu un drame. Le temps n'adoucissait pas cette douleur qui la consumait peu à peu, n'allégeait pas le manque qu'elle ressentait de sa mère chaque jour et encore plus à certains moments. Non…. Le temps lui rappelait juste qu'elle vivait sans sa mère depuis plus de dix ans, et que c'était déjà bien trop selon elle.

Inspirant en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle tenta un sourire, avant de retracer de ses fins doigts la stèle où reposait Johanna Beckett. Douloureusement, elle déglutit en murmurant, comme un vieux secret entre elle et Johanna :

\- Hey, maman

Rien que de la nommer sans la voir, sans entendre son rire, sentir sa délicieuse odeur de vanille, la laissa en pleurs. Dieu que c'était difficile d'être là. De ne pas réellement discuter avec elle.  
Chassant aux loin son chagrin d'un revers de la main, Kate renifla avant de continuer son rituel…parler à sa mère comme si elle était devant elle.

\- Rick a sa soirée de promotion ce soir…pour son nouveau livre…je crois que Nikki Heat explose les scores, qui l'aurait cru ? …. j'ai lu le livre, et je dois dire qu'il est vraiment excellent….. tu serais fière…..vraiment fière de lui. Il est juste parfait…..en tant qu'auteur, en tant que père…en tant qu'homme…. tu serais fière, maman.  
\- Je…..je vais à la soirée de promotion ce soir, je sais, je sais, sourit-elle en imaginant la réaction de sa mère devant elle. Il était temps ! Je dois dire que je suis un peu nerveuse à l'idée d'y assister mais…. Je suis heureuse , maman…et je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

Inspirant plusieurs fois pour garder le flot d'émotions qui la submergeait à cet instant, Kate leva quelques secondes les yeux au ciel, avant d'observer à nouveau la pierre tombale en face d'elle. S'agenouillant devant elle, elle retraça à nouveau les inscriptions dessus et ajouta en chuchotant :

\- Rick et moi…..on est ensemble. Enfin….je veux dire…je crois que ça va marcher cette fois-ci. Et…..et j'aimerais juste que tu sois là pour le voir….pour nous voir. Tu me manques tellement.

Soupirant, elle ferma ses yeux en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Sa tristesse était en train de l'emporter sur toute la joie qui l'avait animée depuis la veille au soir. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne pas laisser son passage au cimetière ternir cette journée, mais le manque de sa mère était toujours trop lourd à porter.

Posant une main sur le sol, elle sentit le froid de l'hiver sur la pelouse, l'humidité de la terre, et après une légère bourrasque de vent, elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour fixer tout ce qui restait de sa mère. Une pierre…et des inscriptions.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sa nuit et sa matinée avaient été sous le signe de la bénédiction. Rick Castle était un homme heureux, et n'importe quelle personne le croisant aujourd'hui ne pourrait nullement en douter. Il arborait un sourire permanent depuis qu'il avait quitté son lit ce matin pour préparer le petit déjeuner à sa fille. Les images de cette nuit et de ce matin tournaient en encore en boucle dans sa tête….

 _Flashback._

 _Son corps pressé au-dessus du sien, ils tentaient tout les deux de rependre leur souffle après un round épique. Les jambes de Kate tremblaient autour de ses hanches et sa respiration était anarchique. Souriant comme un bienheureux dans son cou, il se laissa quelques secondes s'enivrer de son doux parfum de cerise, avant de s'aider de ses coudes pour se ré-ajuster sur le corps de Kate afin de ne pas l'écraser, et il lui murmura, tout sourire, en embrassant ses lèvres gonflées et rougies par leur précédente étreinte :_

 _\- Je ne te savais pas aussi …flexible_

 _A sa déclaration, Kate se mit à rire en le contemplant au dessus d'elle. Sa poitrine collée à la sienne, ses jambes mêlées autour d'elle et son érection toujours en elle donnaient à leur étreinte une intimité jamais encore partagée._

 _Elle n'avait jamais vécu un tel sentiment de béatitude. Elle n'était pas du genre câline et refusait en général les étreintes post-coïtales, mais avec Castle ce soir, elle n'aurait souhaité être nulle part ailleurs._  
 _Enlaçant paresseusement son cou de sa main, elle lui chuchota, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure:_

 _\- Il y a tant de choses que tu ignores encore sur moi_  
 _\- Oh…et… est-ce qu'il se pourrait que je découvre l'une de ces choses…dans les prochaines minutes ? Demanda-t-il en se soulevant de quelques centimètres ,simplement pour la contempler d'un regard noir de désir._

 _Son corps était si svelte, si musclé et …plein de sueur….. sa poitrine…..dieu, sa poitrine, se soulevait avec tant de sexe appeal qu'il sentait déjà son désir gonfler à nouveau pour elle. Soufflant sur son mamelon , pour la taquiner, il observa avec plaisir sa réaction instantanée. Son monticule se dressa sous son souffle, et le gémissement de Kate, qui bougea doucement ses hanches contre les siennes, lui provoqua des frissons le long du dos._

 _Heureux, il descendit sa bouche sur son mamelon et commençait doucement à le maltraiter avec sa langue, quand Kate tenta de se dégager en lui murmurant gêner mais désormais à nouveau exciter :_

 _\- Castle…..je suis toute en sueur_  
 _\- Hum…..et c'est tellement sexy, susurra-t-il en l'observant, sans lâcher sa poitrine de la bouche. Toi….toute en sueur contre moi._  
 _\- Et collante…. Et...oh mon dieu, gémit-elle en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller en sentant son érection reprendre vie à l'intérieur d'elle._

 _Comment pouvait-il enchainer un second round aussi rapidement?_

 _Les hanches de Castle poussaient doucement, trop doucement à son goût contre les siennes, et ses mains…..ses mains caressaient tendrement ses flancs avant qu'il ne se soulève et se retire d'elle sans préambule, la laissant excitée et insatisfaite :_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? râla-t-elle, désireuse, en le voyant se lever du lit tout en la contemplant amoureusement_  
 _\- Je dois m'occuper de ça, sourit-il en en baissant son regard sur son érection plus que tentante_  
 _\- Je pensais t'avoir prouvé que je pouvais très facilement m'en occuper, le taquina Kate, en comprenant très bien ses dires._  
 _\- Oh….. mais je compte bien te laisser les commandes… dès que j'aurais changé de préservatif, pouffa-t-il en se tournant pour partir dans la salle de bain, lui laissant une vue splendide de sa chute de rein robuste et musclée et de son fessier….. si tentant._

 _Se mordant la lèvre en observant le déhanchement de Rick , Kate resserra instinctivement ses jambes pour tenter de calmer le désir qui faisait rage dans son bas ventre. Comment pouvait-elle encore avoir besoin de lui après qu'ils viennent seulement de terminer un round. Et quel round ! Jamais encore , un homme avait réussit à la satisfaire autant, à la faire monter si vite et si fort….._

 _Sentant cette délicieuse douleur entre ses cuisses, Kate se leva du lit pour observer quelques secondes la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Tout était si masculin, si élégant, qu'elle sourit en observant cette pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les tableaux sur les murs lui rappelaient étrangement ceux qu'il avait dans son ancienne chambre d'ado, mais en plus grand….vraiment plus grand . Sur sa commode, se trouvaient des photographies d'Alexis et Martha, ainsi que de Johanna et Jim. Retraçant de son doigt, le portrait de ses parents, Kate sourit en observant l'image à côté de cette dernière. Rick et Kate sur leurs balançoires, dans leur lotissement, à l'âge de huit ans. Mains dans les mains, en train d'observer leurs aires de jeux._

 _Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en fut sortie par le raclement de gorge de Rick qui la contemplait craintivement, sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des hanches._

 _\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, inquiet, en la découvrant devant ses photographies, en tenue d'Eve l'air songeur_  
 _\- Oui….j'avais oublié cette photo, sourit-elle en se retournant, puis en arquant un sourcil. Pourquoi suis-je nue et pas toi ?_  
 _\- Si c'est juste ce qui m'embête, je…_  
 _\- Non…laisse-moi ce plaisir, chuchota-t-elle timidement, en s'approchant de lui avec tant de sensualité que Rick déglutit à cette vision._

 _Tout semblait si naturel, si simple ce soir, qu'elle fut presque intimidée pour la suite. Ils n'avaient pas discuté, pas réellement étiqueté leur relation, mais Kate espérait sincèrement qu'après cette nuit avec lui, plus aucun doute de persisterait sur le fait qu'elle veuille une relation avec lui._

 _La lumière de la salle bain était encore allumée et attira son attention quand elle déposa fébrilement les mains sur son torse suant et musclé._

 _\- Kate ?_  
 _\- J'ai envie de prendre une douche, sourit-elle en observant la pièce derrière Rick, pleine de promesses, chaude en couleur_  
 _\- Oh…..heu….oui, oui, vas-y, je vais te montrer où tu peux trouver les serviettes, et… ;_  
 _\- Je veux prendre une douche avec toi, le coupa-t-elle, en faisant tomber la serviette qui couvrait les hanches de Castle sur le sol_  
 _\- Je….tu….veux prendre une douche…avec moi ? balbutia-t-il devant autant de liberté de sa part_  
 _\- A moins qu'il y ait une autre personne dans cette pièce, oui, je parle de toi, rit Kate, en entrant dans la salle de bain, le laissant derrière elle, la bouche ouverte. Tu viens, Castle ?_  
 _\- Je..oui..oui ! s'exclama-t-il , tout heureux, en la voyant si ouverte avec lui._

 _Quand il était reparti à la salle de bain pour s'occuper de son problème, il avait été terrifié à l'idée de retrouver sa chambre vide. Sa peur s'était d'ailleurs intensifiée quand il avait découvert son lit vide et froissé par leurs ébats._  
 _Ils n'avaient pas discuté, ils avaient simplement laissé parler leur corps de façon spectaculaire….. mais désormais il ne savait pas comment agir avec elle. Quelles étaient les limites ? Les règles ? Pouvaient-ils se câliner toute la nuit ? Ou était-ce simplement un round unique ? Simplement du sexe ? Est-ce que demain, tout ceci serait oublié ?_

 _Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête quand il la rejoignit près de la douche. Avalant douloureusement sa salive, face à sa chute de rein et ses fesses si toniques qui se penchaient en avant pour allumer l'eau, il écarquilla les yeux, quand Kate se retourna pour le lorgner sa vergogne, avant d'ajouter sur un ton suave et sans équivoque:_

 _\- Hum.. ..ça a l'air encore mieux…sous la lumière_  
 _\- Oh …mon ….dieu, tu es une telle allumeuse ! gémit-il devant elle_  
 _\- Et fière de l'être, rit-elle en entrant sous le jet d'eau chaude._

 _Paniquée….elle était terrifiée en fait. Elle voulait tellement que tout soit naturel, qu'elle tentait avec des mots et des sourires d'aplanir toutes leurs appréhensions pour sauter correctement dans cette relation cette fois-ci. Une petite voix lui rappelait dans sa tête de discuter avec lui, de lui avouer ses sentiments et ses attentes, mais une autre voix ….. lui disait qu'avec ses gestes, il comprendrait à quel point elle tenait à lui._

 _Fermant les yeux en sentant l'eau battre sur son visage, elle tentait de réfréner les battements de son cœur. Elle avait plongé…son cœur avait plongé avec lui, et jamais auparavant elle ne s'était sentie aussi libérée, mais aussi exposée._

 _Déglutissant, elle entendit les pas lents et presque timides de Rick derrière elle, puis lentement, très lentement ses mains entourèrent sa taille, sa poitrine toucha son dos et son érection se posa sur ses fesses. Des frissons plein le corps, elle sentit à nouveau ces douleurs lancinantes, mais ô combien plaisantes, palpiter entre ses cuisses. Arquant son dos contre son bassin, elle posa sa nuque sur son épaule et l'entendit gémir son nom, tout en bloquant ses hanches de ses doigts doux et épais…._

 _Ensuite…..tout devint flou pour elle, comme si elle s'était perdue dans un tourbillon de chaleur. Elle se rappela de sa main qui voyagea de sa poitrine à son ventre, pour terminer sur son intimité. De ses doigts qui l'avaient torturée, de sa bouche qui l'avait marquée, et de sa force quand il l'avait retournée pour la soulever sans préambule avant de la bloquer contre la paroi de la douche, pour la ravir rapidement et sauvagement... Ses à-coups avaient été si puissants qu'elle cria son nom en quelques secondes…._

 _Rick, lui, pouvait se souvenir de ses râles de plaisir, de ses jambes si fines et interminables autour de ses hanches, de son bassin qui claquait en synchronisation avec le sien, de ses ongles dans son dos qui l'avaient marqué quand elle était venue, et de cette sensation de pouvoir se mouvoir encore et encore en elle._

 _Mais au petit matin, quand il avait ouvert les yeux, tous ses doutes et ses craintes avaient refait surface. Que signifiait cette nuit pour elle ? Pour eux ? Tournant la tête, en priant qu'elle n'ait pas pris la fuite dans la nuit, il sourit, en contemplant le corps de Kate Beckett repu et fatigué dans son lit. Le draps couvrait à peine sa nudité, et les yeux de Castle pouvait vagabonder sur ses épaules toniques, sur sa clavicule tentante où les marques de ses lèvres avaient fait des ravages hier soir._  
 _Souriant, il découvrait d'autres marques sur sa poitrine, sur ses flancs et sur ses cuisses…. une chose était sûre, hier soir, il l'avait fait sienne. Tantôt lentement, tantôt sauvagement._

 _Des images très nettes lui revinrent, et dans sa rêverie, il se mit à haleter d'horreur en se rendant compte que dans leur brume de désir, ils ne s'étaient pas protégés sous la douche._

 _\- Arrête de regarder, c'est flippant, sourit Kate en s'étirant de tout son long, avant de prendre le drap de dessus pour se couvrir légèrement. Rick, ça va ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant blêmir devant elle._

 _Pas réellement la réaction qu'elle espérait de lui après une telle nuit de sexe. Elle avait imaginé, des sourires, des rires, ou même un nouveau round, mais pas un regard soucieux et inquiet qui fuyait désormais ses yeux. Déglutissant, elle s'assit dans le lit en tenant fermement le drap comme un rempart sur son corps …sur son cœur et elle espéra qu'il n'avait pas de regret sur la nuit dernière, car il lui briserait le cœur une seconde fois, et cette fois-ci elle ne s'en remettrait pas._

 _\- Rick ? murmura-t-elle, de plus en plus inconfortable_  
 _\- Tu vas me tuer, gémit-il. Je ne suis qu'un idiot et….._  
 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_  
 _\- Ce serait plutôt ce que je n'ai pas fait. Kate , je suis désolé , je…._  
 _\- Crache le morceau, tu commences à me faire peur_  
 _\- J'ai oublié la protection…..hier…dans la douche et….._  
 _\- Oh mon dieu, soupira-t-elle de soulagement. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, idiot ! ajouta-t-elle en lui frappant le bras_

 _Ok….pas la réaction qu'il attendait. Il s'imaginait déjà flotter dans l'Hudson, ou une balle entre les deux yeux. Mais cette réaction là ? Heu….il ne l'attendait pas. Fronçant les sourcils, il lui répliqua :_

 _\- Tu n'es pas contrariée ?_  
 _\- Tu n'es pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire, je te rappelle qu'on était deux dans cette douche…et non , je ne suis pas contrariée…..pour info, je suis sous pilule et je suis clean._  
 _\- Oh….heu…..je suis clean aussi, avoua-t-il, soulagé_  
 _\- D'accord, sourit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Maintenant…pouvons nous avoir enfin un matin sans drame ?_  
 _\- Un matin sans drame ?_  
 _\- Hum..hum. , gémit-elle en lâchant le drap pour venir le chevaucher sur ses cuisses et enlacer son cou de ses doigts. Tu sais, un de ces matins, Sans enfant à naitre ou sans tueur en série….juste un matin à deux ?_  
 _\- Oh…ce genre de matin-là ? Un matin où je peux te ravir encore et encore ? , répliqua d'une voix rauque Castle en la voyant basculer son bassin contre le sien_  
 _\- Des mots…..rien des mots, writer-boy…_

 _Fin du Flashback._

Après un second round, il avait délaissé son lit à contre cœur pour préparer le petit déjeuner à Alexis. Kate l'avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, mais sa fille était déjà présente avec lui. Alors malgré tous ses espoirs, elle s'était simplement installée près de la jeune Castle, et avait discuté, l'air de rien sous les yeux attentifs de Rick.

Elle ne souhaitait pas empiéter ou présumer devant Alexis, elle ne savait pas ce que Castle désirait lui dire à leur sujet, alors elle avait préférer agir l'air de rien avant d'en discuter avec lui.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, elle était partie pour faire une course pour leur laisser un peu de temps père-fille. Elle n'avait guère eu envie de s'éloigner de ses bras mais la réalité était là, il était père de famille et elle devra apprendre à le partager.

Rick, lui, avait discuter quelques minutes avec sa fille avant que Martha ne vienne la récupérer pour leur shopping pré soirée promotionnelle. Il était donc déçu de se retrouver seul dans ce loft plutôt que dans les bras de Kate. Seulement, elle était partie avant qu'il n'a eu le temps de lui avouer qu'il serait seul le reste de la journée. Ne souhaitant pas tourner en rond comme un animal attendant son os, il décida, après avoir répondu à tous les mails de Paula ou Gina, de se rendre au cimetière.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La nuit et la matinée qu'ils avaient partagées tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, et il avait désormais à cœur de parler avec Kate pour connaitre ses règles qu'elle désirait. Ce matin, dans son lit, tout avait été magique, mais ensuite au petit déjeuner, il avait senti qu'elle prenait ses distances avec lui devant Alexis. Que désirait-elle ? Simplement du sexe ? Parce que cette nuit avec elle avait été la plus fabuleuse de toutes….. il lui avait fait l'amour avec tout son corps et tout son cœur, et il avait eu l'impression qu'elle désirait la même chose ?

Ou peut-être….peut-être sa façon de gérer les choses avec cette relation sans attentes? Une nuit magique mais sans lendemain à chaque fois? Non.….il l'avait pu sentir l'étendue de ses sentiments dans chacune de ses caresses, dans chacun de ses sourires…..Sauf qu'elle s'était installée avec un simple sourire et un "salut Castle" ce matin au lieu d'un baiser...

Soupirant, en voyant le mal de tête le guetter, il se stoppa en voyant devant lui l'objet des ses pensées assise sur le sol, devant la stèle de sa mère, la tête baissée. Elle traçait doucement, douloureusement, presque pieusement les inscriptions devant elle, et pendant quelques minutes, il resta là à l'observer dans le froid de décembre.

Il ne l'avait jamais revue ici, dans ces conditions. La dernière fois était le jour de la mise en terre de Johanna, et son cœur se serrait rien qu'en repensant à ses pleurs, ses râles ce jour-là.  
L'estomac noué, il luttait sur la marche à suivre. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle devait faire une course matin, en restant très énigmatique sur la teneur de sa destination. Il n'avait pas osé demander plus, de peur de pousser encore et encore . Il ne souhaitait pas envahir son espace, et la faire fuir en se pensant piégée au loft avec lui .

Mais maintenant, debout au milieu de ce cimetière, il hésitait. Elle semblait comme ….. Figée devant cette pierre depuis plusieurs minutes et il ne savait pas où était sa place.  
Reculant de quelques pas, il décida de lui laisser l'espace et l'intimité dont elle avait besoin avec sa mère.

Seulement le mouvement attira l'attention de Kate, et doucement elle se tourna en se séchant le visage, pensant voir apparaitre son père. Il n'était pas rare que Jim la surprenne en pleurs devant la tombe de sa mère, mais ce dos musclé et cette chevelure qu'elle avait maltraitée cette nuit la surprirent plus qu'autre chose. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là, et s'il l'avait entendue. Hésitante, elle soupira en le voyant partir sur la pointe des pieds, et finalement elle décida de l'interpeller en reniflant légèrement :

\- Tu me suis, Castle ?

Au son de la voix de sa partenaire, il trébucha en maudissant son pas lourd et incertain, et se retourna, penaud, en répliquant avec humour :

\- Je dirais que c'est l'inverse, Beckett  
\- L'inverse ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule, en se relevant pour le voir toujours figé. J'étais ici avant toi.  
\- Oui, mais c'est le jour de notre rituel, avoua-t-il, penaud  
\- Votre rituel ?  
\- Hum…. A ta mère et moi  
\- Et de quel rituel s'agit-il ? fit-elle, curieuse, les mains dans les poches et désormais amusée par son attitude  
\- Le rituel de lecture, murmura-t-il, embarrassé à l'idée de lui avouer ce pan de sa vie  
\- Le ..quoi ?

Levant le regard pour la voir arquer un sourcil et sourire, Castle inspira doucement et s'avança lentement près d'elle. Il ne voulait pas voler ce moment mère-fille, il ne voulait pas empiéter. Il était juste venu comme à chaque book party, prendre un instant avec Johanna.

Avançant encore de quelques pas, il déposa sur la stèle une rose blanche, et avoua à Kate, qui l'observait, le cœur gonflé d'amour par ce simple geste :

\- A chaque soirée promotionnelle, je viens ici le matin et…je lis mon roman à ta mère. Comme une avant première.  
\- Tu ..quoi ? déglutit-elle, devant cette nouvelle attention qui lui mit les larmes aux yeux

Il faisait la lecture à sa mère à chaque sortie de livre? Elle restait interdite devant cette révélation qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle savait très bien que sa mère était sa première fan, elle l'avait toujours été depuis la première fois qu'il avait lu à haute voix sa dissertation à l'âge de dix ans qui disait "quand je serais grand, je serais écrivain". Sa mère et Rick avaient toujours eu une relation particulière, Castle faisait partie de la famille, sa mère l'aimait comme son propre fils, alors l'entendre dire que même après la mort de Johanna, Rick continuait à venir la visiter et à lui faire la lecture lui rappela amèrement qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à perdre sa mère cette nuit là. Ils avaient été deux orphelins.

\- Je lui fais la lecture, continua-t-il incertain devant sa mine défaite. J'aime à penser que quelque part….elle m'entend…. je sais c'est stupide et…..  
\- Non, c'est…..doux, vraiment doux, Rick, chuchota Kate, le ventre noué par toutes les émotions qui la submergeaient en tentant de sécher ses larmes du revers de la main.

Comment avait-elle pu trouver un homme aussi doux ? Un homme qui venait faire la lecture à sa mère ? Après 20 best-sellers, des millions de dollars en poche, il continuait à rester fidèle à lui-même et à sa famille.

\- Mais, je vais revenir plus tard et te laisser ton moment  
\- Non, non, sourit-elle, en pleurs, en lui prenant sa main libre. Non, reste  
\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Oui….et si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais assister à ce rituel… .enfin si tu…..  
\- J'en serai ravi, reprit Rick, anxieusement, sans la lâcher du regard.  
\- Bien…..alors…..on s'assoit ?  
\- ….. oui.

Doucement, il s'installa en face de la pierre tombale, et ouvrit le livre qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Kate l'observa quelques secondes avant de le rejoindre sur le sol , une main sur sa cuisse et la tête sur son épaule.

Inspirant en sentant son cœur palpiter dans tous les sens, Rick se racla la gorge et commença à parler, les mains tremblantes posées sur l'ouvrage.

\- Hey…c'est moi. Heu…je suis venu pour notre lecture…et je ne suis pas seul aujourd'hui…Kate est avec moi, déclara-t-il la voix rauque, en la voyant fermer les yeux comme pour enregistrer ce moment.

Souriant et plus à l'aise en la voyant aussi détendue, Castle continua en ouvrant le livre au premier chapitre :

\- Alors comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est un roman basé sur Kate…mais heu…certains passages sortent tout droit de imagination  
\- Tu es certain de ça ? le taquina Kate, en sachant qu'il faisait référence à la page 105  
\- Je…oui…..enfin, bon…je crois que ton père va me tuer en lisant le livre, murmura Rick, blême  
\- T'inquiète pas, je te protégerai…trouillard, sourit Kate, amusée  
\- Promis ?  
\- Promis Rick, chuchota Beckett, en lui caressant tendrement la cuisse, sans le lâcher du regard  
\- Bien, déglutit-il devant son regard émeraude, son visage encore empreint de ses larmes, et ses cheveux sauvages à cause du léger vent.  
\- Castle ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- La lecture ….ma mère attend, pouffa-t-elle, tout aussi affectée par la situation et leur rapprochement  
\- Bien…oui, la lecture…alors , je commence…. « E _lle adoptait toujours le même rituel pour aller voir le corps. Après avoir détaché sa ceinture de sécurité, pris le stylo coincé par un élastique sur le pare-soleil, passé ses longs doigts sur sa hanche, pour sentir le réconfort de son arme de service, elle marquait toujours une pause. Pas très longue. Juste le temps de prendre une inspiration. »_

Au milieu de ce cimetière, en plein mois de décembre, ils partageaient un moment à deux, dans une bulle où toute l'agitation New-Yorkaise n'existait plus. Un moment qu'ils auraient du prendre depuis des années. Assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, près de Johanna. Et secrètement, sans l'avouer à l'autre, ils espéraient tous les deux que où qu'elle soit, Johanna Beckett pouvait les voir à cet instant…...

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Le retour du cimetière s'était fait dans le silence. Tous les deux tentaient d'ingurgiter cette situation et toutes les implications que cela apportait. Ils avaient été sur la tombe de Johanna. Rick lui avait fait la lecture, et par moments, Kate l'avait coupé pour le taquiner comme si rien n'avait changé et que Johanna était présente près d'eux. Ils avaient partagé un instant hors du temps, et quand Castle avait refermé le livre, ils étaient restés main dans la main, devant la stèle, avant que Kate lui murmure :

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit…..mais merci  
\- Merci ?  
\- Pour les inscriptions…..elle aurait aimé, avoua Kate en observant une nouvelle fois les mots en face d'elle.

 _Johanna Beckett_  
 _Vincit Omnia Veritas_  
 _4 fevrier 1951_  
 _9 janvier 1999._

\- Je…je ne savais pas quoi noter…..  
\- C'est parfait, Rick….merci…merci pour tout, chuchota-t-elle en se remémorant la semaine avant l'enterrement de sa mère.

Elle n'avait pas quitté son lit. Son père en avait fait de même, et Castle avait tout géré. Les funérailles, les inscriptions, jusqu'aux vêtements des Beckett. Jim acquiesçait simplement de la tête quand Castle lui montrait ce qu'il avait fait comme choix, et les mots du patriarche étaient toujours les mêmes :

\- Fais ce qui te semble bon, fils.

Quand elle y repensait, elle culpabilisait énormément de ne pas avoir pu ou su l'épauler à cet instant. Il n'avait pas à gérer la mise en terre de sa mère, ou à lui trouver une robe à mettre, mais il avait fait , toujours avec un petit sourire et les yeux rougis par le chagrin.

Alors aujourd'hui, elle tenait à lui dire merci, merci d'avoir pris en charge l'enterrement de sa mère, de les avoir épaulés dans l'ombre avec son père, et de rester près d'elle après toutes ces erreurs.

Le retour s'était donc passé silencieusement. Ils étaient rentrés et avaient ensuite continué la journée comme si de rien n'était. Kate s'était éclipsée avec Alexis pour se préparer en fin d'après-midi, et Rick était parti dans sa chambre pour enfiler son smoking.

Les vestiges de leur nuit était toujours exposés, avec le lit défait et les oreillers au milieu de la pièce. Nostalgique, Il avait changé ses draps en espérant une réelle conversation ce soir. Elle lui avait demandé du temps et une relation sans attentes, il était prêt à les lui accorder par amour, mais il espérait aussi que ça les mènerait vers plus ….et c'est pour cette raison qu'il souhaitait discuter avec elle.

Quand il sortit enfin de sa chambre, il entra dans son bureau pour récupérer ses boutons de manchettes, et il sourit en entendant les filles glousser dans le salon.  
Heureux de les voir aussi complices, il décida de les rejoindre quand il entendit Alexis demander à Kate :

\- Alors…. Toi et mon père ?  
\- Moi et ton père ? répéta Kate  
\- Je sais que papa me voit toujours comme une enfant mais je suis adulte maintenant, se reprit la jeune rouquine. Et ….il y a quelques jours papa est sortie de ta chambre, et ce matin, c'est toi qui en est sortie alors….. je me demandais…

Souriant devant l'intelligence de sa fille, Castle se fit la réflexion que finalement, c'est elle qui allait enfin lui donner les réponses à ses attentes. Car c'est la réponse de Kate qui lui dirait enfin comment elle les voyait. Toujours dos au mur, il attendit patiemment, le ventre noué, la sentence….

Beckett, elle resta comme figée quelques secondes. Toi et mon père ? Oh mon dieu, que pouvait-elle dire à une enfant de douze ans qui l'avait vue sortir du lit de son père à huit heures du matin ? Oui, je suis amoureuse de ton père et je veux une relation avec lui ? Ou…est-ce que Rick préférerait que sa fille ne soit pas au courant de tout ça ? Mon dieu ! Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas parlé avant !

Elle pouvait déjà entendre Lanie lui dire « je te l'avais dit, girl ». Se mordant le lèvre inférieure, en passant ses mains désormais moites sur le doux tissu rouge qu'elle portait, elle répondit hésitante :

\- Deux personnes peuvent très bien dormir ensemble sans qu'il n'y est d'ambigüité  
\- Ah bon ? sourit Alexis, pas dupe  
\- Oui. J'ai partagé mon lit avec ton père depuis mes huit ans et…  
\- Et vous faisiez des batailles d'oreillers ?  
\- Je….non….pourquoi ? enfin si, quand on était gosses, mais…  
\- Kate, je suis allée dans la chambre de papa…..  
\- Oh, rougit-elle en pensant à leurs ébats et à l'état de la chambre ensuite  
\- Alors…..toi et mon père ? sourit la rouquine

Dans le stress de ne pas donner la bonne réponse, elle donna la seule réponse qu'elle pensait être la bonne, le temps de discuter avec Rick ce soir. Car oui, cette fois-ci, ils allaient discuter, mais c'est la réponse qui brisa le cœur de Castle et chassa au loin les espoirs d'Alexis.

\- Rien, il ne se passe rien avec ton père.

A ces mots, la tête de Rick s'affaissa contre la chambranle de la porte, ses épaules tombèrent et son cœur …chuta. Rien…..il ne se passe rien…..eh bien, désormais, il avait sa réponse…ce qui pour lui était la plus belle nuit de sa vie devint simplement une amitié avec avantages…


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPITRE 29**

* * *

Elle avait froncé les sourcils tout le long du chemin en limousine qui les menait à la soirée promotionnelle. Elle avait trouvé l'attitude de Castle de plus en plus curieuse. Après avoir terminé sa conversation avec Alexis, Rick les avait rejointes dans le salon où il avait enlacé Alexis, en lui disant à quel point elle était resplendissante ce soir, ensuite, il avait le relevé le regard sur elle avec tant de tristesse et d'amertume dans les yeux qu'elle avait senti son estomac se nouer, mais en quelques secondes, comme un mirage, son expression avait changé, et il avait souri faussement, en lui répétant les mêmes mots qu'à sa fille.

« Tu es resplendissante, Beckett »

Le fait qu'il emploie le même adjectif pour décrire sa fille l'avait dérangée. Il était écrivain, choisir les mots et connaitre son vocabulaire était son boulot, mais ce qui la troubla le plus était qu'il l'a nomme par son nom de famille, ici. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'être informelle avec lui en dehors du poste, et encore plus ces dernières semaines, alors l'entendre l'appeler par son nom la déstabilisa un peu plus. Comme si, par sa simple utilisation , il mettait de la distance entre eux.

Sur le coup, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il devait être stressé et qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'étaler sur sa vie privée devant Alexis, mais le trajet en voiture noua un peu plus son estomac.

A l'arrière du véhicule qui les menait à leur toute première soirée promotionnelle ensemble, il ne lui accordait aucun intérêt, aucun mot. Son regard était fixé sur le paysage New-Yorkais, le front contre la vitre.  
Kate se demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Il semblait à l'aise avec Alexis et Martha, mais tout semblait faux, presque forcé, avec elle. Avait-elle fait quelque chose ? Ou dit quelque chose ? Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas ses agissements qui commençaient réellement à l'inquiéter et l'irriter.

Ils avaient passé une nuit fabuleuse, et une journée haute en émotion au cimetière, mais rien ne pouvait expliquer une telle réaction. Elle s'était un peu isolée après sa visite près de sa mère, et lui….il était parti écrire, elle avait pensé qu'il avait compris qu'elle avait juste besoin de temps pour se remettre de toutes ses émotions. Etait-ce ceci qui l'avait peiné ?

Soupirant, anxieusement, en passant nerveusement la paume de ses mains sur le tissu rouge de sa robe, Kate observait du coin de l'œil Martha discuter l'air de rien avec Alexis, alors que Rick restait stoïque contre sa vitre.

Se rapprochant doucement de lui, elle lui murmura:

\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Parfaitement bien, répondit-il , sans même un regard pour elle.  
\- Rick , est-ce que j'ai…..  
\- Nous sommes arrivés, Mr Castle, les interrompit leur chauffeur  
\- Bien Henry, je vous remercie, sourit-t-il, donnant en un simple sourire plus de chaleur à un inconnu qu'à Kate. Tout le monde est prêt ?  
\- Richard, arrête donc de demander ceci à chaque fois, il ne s'agit pas du tapis rouge pour un oscar ou un Tony, le taquina Martha, en réajustant ses bijoux à son poignet  
\- Non, mère, ce n'est juste qu'une soirée de plus de convoitise pour toi et ton carnet de bal  
\- Papa ! rougit Alexis  
\- Désolé citrouille. ….mais c'est vrai. Eh bien si tout le monde est prêt, c'est parti !

Les flash avaient crépité, les journalises avaient posé des questions, et avec le même faux sourire qu'il lui avait adressé depuis ce début de soirée, Castle avait longé le tapis qui les menait à l'intérieur, en serrant d'une main Alexis et en tendant le bras gauche pour Kate.

Jamais son contact avec lui n'avait semblé aussi…froid. Elle ne comprenait pas son attitude à son égard. Ne souhaitait-il pas sa présence ce soir ? Si c'était le cas, il aurait dû le lui dire, au lieu d'agir en véritable gamin. Elle avait l'impression de repartir des années en arrière, quand Killian Dobs lui avait volé son goûter à la récré.

Elle avait placé beaucoup d'espoir dans cette soirée, sans doute parce que c'était sa première soirée promotionnelle depuis que Rick était publié, et aussi parce qu'elle avait espéré pouvoir être juste Rick et Kate ce soir, et non Castle et Beckett.

Soupirant elle passait une main dans ses cheveux quand elle le vit partir saluer son monde en la laissant, sans un mot, avec Alexis et Martha. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, bon sang !

\- Il est nerveux, malgré tout ce que l'on peut croire, il déteste ce genre de soirée, tenta la matriarche devant l'attitude plus que mal polie de son fils  
\- Il n'est pas le seul à détester ça  
\- Je sais, chérie…mais pourquoi ne pas profiter pleinement de la soirée ? Tu es ravissante dans cette robe  
\- Merci Martha, sourit Kate en cherchant à nouveau Castle du regard  
\- Allons boire une coupe de champagne et voir ce qu'il y a au menu  
\- Au menu ? On mange ? Parce que…..  
\- Gram's parle pas de ce genre de menu, marmonna timidement Alexis, habituée aux sous entendus de sa grand-mère  
\- Oh  
\- Allez, Katherine, la vie est faite pour s'amuser et la fêter à chaque instant…et une femme célibataire aussi élégante devrait pouvoir s'amuser, non ?

Célibataire ? Elle voulait lui dire que non. Mais au vu de sa dernière conversation avec Alexis, et de l'attitude de Rick ce soir, elle déglutit douloureusement en la suivant, espérant que toutes ses craintes au sujet de Castle soient infondées.

Regrettait-il cette nuit ? Ne souhaitait-il pas plus que du sexe ? N'était-elle pas, encore une fois, assez suffisante pour lui ?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Il n'arrivait pas à retirer les mots de Kate de sa mémoire _« Rien…il ne se passe rien avec ton père »._ ¨Pourquoi cette simple phrase pouvait le blesser autant ? Certainement parce qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle, et qu'il avait espéré que ce sentiment soit réciproque…ou parce que cette nuit avec elle, et cet instant au cimetière, avaient été selon lui plus qu'un simple _« rien »._

Buvant d'une traite une coupe de champagne, en écoutant d'une seule oreille Paula lui présenter des personnes de l'édition, Rick réfléchissait toujours à la situation. Elle lui avait demandé du temps….une relation sans complication….et il avait accepté. Il avait accepté. A ce constat, il déglutit en sentant son cœur se briser un peu plus. Elle ne l'avait pas trompé avec ces mots…il avait accepté ce genre de relation. Levant le regard, il inspira devant la beauté de Kate.

Elle était resplendissante dans cette robe ce soir. Ce rouge lui allait comme un gant. Elle était ….. divine et diablement sexy avec ce tissu qui moulait chaque partie de son corps qu'il avait soigneusement embrassé, mordillé, léché cette nuit….et la vue sur ses magnifiques jambes interminables était le coup de grâce selon lui. Mon dieu…..qu'elle était belle. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de sexe avec elle, il voulait "tout" avec elle, il souhaitait se réveiller tous les matins près d'elle et se coucher tous les soirs à ses côtés, il voulait la faire rire, il voulait se promener main dans la main avec elle , il voulait…..il voulait une famille avec elle…..Mon dieu, il l'aimait trop…..beaucoup trop pour une simple relation de sexe.

Se grattant la nuque, en se demandant comment agir dorénavant sans tout bousiller entre eux, il déglutit une fois de plus quand il vit les yeux de Kate se poser sur lui . Il pouvait voir à travers ses traits, sa façon de bouger, qu'elle était inquiète et mal à l'aise, mais malgré tout elle continuait à lui sourire…..à lui sourire de la même façon qu'à son adolescence, avec la même tendresse, la même joie et la même confiance.

Il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Ils devaient parler. Ils devaient discuter de tout ça et arrêter de repousser cette discussion pour un tour de sexe, qui ne faisait que poser plus de doutes. Il devait connaitre ses fichues règles pour qu'il puisse protéger son cœur un peu plus . Pour s'armer devant elle.

\- Alors c'est elle ? demanda Paula sans préambule, en le sortant de sa bulle  
\- Oui, c'est elle, soupira Rick, en rompant le contact avec Beckett pour regarder Paula, et se rendre compte que tout son entourage était parti, sans doute à cause de son manque d'attention.  
\- Tu lui as écrit une véritable déclaration d'amour. Une nuit torride à Ibiza, et moi , j'ai droit à quoi ? Un petit chapitre dans Tempête d'automne ?  
\- Un chapitre chaud comme la braise, sourit Rick  
\- Tu lui as écrit un roman entier, ce doit être une fille très spéciale….je peux te poser une petite question ? ajouta –t-elle en le voyant à nouveau lorgner sur Kate, qui discutait dorénavant avec un homme.  
\- Oui ? grinça-t-il jalousement  
\- Quand elle te laisse un message tu la rappelles ?  
\- Ouais, répondit Rick sans réfléchir, en continuant d'observer ce mystérieux inconnu faire du rentre dedans à Beckett, lui laissant un bout de papier avec sans doute son numéro de téléphone.  
\- Evidemment que tu la rappelles parce qu'elle compte beaucoup pour toi, et parce que tu es poli  
\- Paula, je t'ai toujours rappelée…..  
\- J'ai un contrat pour trois livres sur cet espion anglais dont tu es fan, et j'arrive même pas à t'avoir en ligne pour te dire que tu as une offre officielle.  
\- Je…..quoi ? fit Castle, stupéfait, en la dévisageant. Un contrat pour….James Bond ?  
\- Oui ! trois livres ! Alors c'est bon, je leur dis que tu es d'accord, sourit-elle , fière de son effet  
\- Heu…..je ne sais pas, ça se réfléchit, balbutia-t-il, prit sur le fait, en détournant à nouveau son regard sur Kate qui souriait à cet abruti en face d'elle.  
\- Tu couches avec elle ?  
\- Je….non ! mentit Rick  
\- Alors arrête de la dévorer des yeux  
\- Je ne la dévore pas des yeux  
\- Cède à la tentation, histoire de te la sortir de la tête, et passe ensuite au bureau signer ton contrat, d'accord ? siffla-t-elle, en partant pour le laisser seul, un verre de champagne à la main, et les yeux toujours sur…Kate Beckett.

La sortir de sa tête en cédant à la tentation ? C'était bien ça, son problème…il ne pouvait pas….il ne pourrait pas oublier Kate. Il n'avait jamais su le faire. Soupirant devant son impuissance devant Beckett, il se retourna pour aller prendre l'air quelques secondes.

Il avait besoin de temps pour trier ses pensées et prendre du recul. Toute cette soirée était un fiasco selon lui, il était censé parader à son bras, censé rire et discuter avec elle , censé profiter de cette première soirée de promotion, et au lieu de ça, il se sentait désabusé et frustré. Frustré contre lui, contre ces sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, frustré contre elle, parce qu'elle ne leur donnait toujours pas une réelle chance, et frustré contre toute cette situation qu'il avait acceptée.

Inspirant pour calmer ses nerfs, il tournait en direction du balcon quand il trébucha sur une belle blonde d'un mètre soixante dix, qui lui souriait en sortant des toilettes féminines. Ses mains s'ajustèrent juste sur ses avant bras pour lui éviter de tomber et quand il leva enfin son regard sur elle, il la vit toute heureuse :

\- Salut  
\- Salut, sourit poliment Rick, en détachant son corps du sien, dans l'espoir de continuer son chemin  
\- Je suis …Jacinda  
\- Enchanté de vous connaitre, je suis…..  
\- Richard Castle, je sais, gloussa-t-elle. Je suis une fan…Je suis trop contente de pouvoir enfin vous voir. Quelle chance avais-je dans toute ma vie de vous rencontrer, et vous êtes là ! s'extasia-t-elle alors que Rick roulait des yeux devant ses dires  
\- Vos chances étaient grandes en assistant à ma soirée promotionnelle  
\- Ce n'est qu'un détail….alors Rick…je peux vous appeler Rick, hein ? …aurai-je la chance d'avoir en plus un autographe ? sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

Fatigué et irrité par le tournant de sa soirée, Castle prit un stylo dans sa poche intérieure de son veston, espérant terminer au plus vite cette conversation, quand elle poussa le devant son décolleteé pour révéler une belle poitrine.  
Cette femme était toute sauf pudique selon lui. Il avait déjà signé des poitrines…un bon nombre de poitrines…..mais jamais avec autant de chair révélée. Si les intentions de cette femme n'étaient pas été définies au départ, elles étaient dorénavant très claires.

Pris au dépourvu devant cette poitrine qui se soulevait au fur et à mesure de ces respirations, Castle bafouilla , le stylo à la main en s'apercevant de son manque évident de soutien-gorge :

\- Je…..heu…..Je dois avoir un calepin ou…  
\- Oh….non, je préfère que tu me marques avec ton ….stylo…..a moins que tu ne veuilles me marquer d'une autre manière, Rick.. ? répliqua-t-elle en caressant sa chemise sensuellement  
\- Je…..  
\- Je vous dérange peut-être ? les interrompit froidement, et interdite, Kate devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Elle avait dû sourire et discuter avec un bon nombre de personnes, surtout avec ce type au bar, et elle était réellement contente d'en avoir terminé quand elle s'était rendu compte que Rick s'était éclipsé. Elle avait espéré pouvoir enfin discuter avec lui, et peut-être même pouvoir s'isoler dans ses bras quelques instants, mais quand elle s'était dirigée vers le balcon en espérant le trouver, elle avait sentit son cœur se briser en le voyant, le stylo à la main, en train de flirter devant une blondasse sans sous-vêtements.

Ne souhaitant pas sauter aux conclusions trop vite, elle avait tout d'abord décidé de lui donner une chance de la rembarrer, mais quand elle avait vu…cette fille lui proposer ouvertement de la marquer , elle avait senti toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envoler.

\- Chacune son tour…d'abord moi, sourit Jacinda, en élevant un peu plus sa poitrine. Et…puis je suis sûre que tu préfères les blondes, hein , Rick? ajouta-t-elle pour narguer Kate, qui fulminait en fusillant Castle du regard  
\- Heu….. eh…ben…, balbutia-t-il, pris au dépourvu par la situation.

Sentant la colère monter de plus en plus fort, Kate prit avec force le poignet de Castle, toujours suspendu, stylo à la main, au-dessus de la poitrine de Jacinda, et le tira fermement pour l'emmener dans les toilettes pour femmes, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre convenablement.

\- Hey ! c'était moi la première ! hurla la blonde derrière eux, alors que Kate fermait la porte à double tour, rageusement .

Non mais pour qui se prenait cette femme ! Et à quoi jouait-il depuis ce soir ! Elle ne comprenait pas son attitude, ni ses agissements, mais elle était excédée et avait bien décidé de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle pensait qu'ils se dirigeaient enfin sur le bon chemin, et désormais il la fuyait comme la peste, l'ignorait même pour flirter avec des bimbos à une fête à laquelle elle était censée être sa cavalière !

Fulminante, elle le dévisagea, les poings fermés et la respiration saccadée, en tentant de rester calme, avant de se rappeler où elle les avait traînés. Contrariée, elle commença à se retourner pour observer l'intérieur des toilettes, et savoir s'ils étaient seuls, quand elle se figea aux mots de Rick derrière elle :

\- Envie d'un tête à tête sexy dans les toilettes…inspectrice ?

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait si excédée ! C'est elle qui avait crié haut et fort qu'il n'y avait » rien absolument rien entre eux »! Il n'était pas sa propriété ou son petit jouet sexuel quand elle le désirait !  
Elle était censée venir à sa book party, ils étaient censés enfin être ensemble, et elle avait passé son temps à sourire à un inconnu avant de lui faire une crise de jalousie pour un autographe ? Ok …sur la poitrine, mais il fulminait aussi pour toute cette situation.

Ne voulant pas lui montrer à quel point elle l'avait blessé en le rejetant une nouvelle fois, il décida de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux . Nier l'évidence et se conduire comme un playboy sans cervelle.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? fit Kate, estomaquée par son aplomb et sa désinvolture  
\- Oh non…tu n'imagines pas le nombre de femmes que j'ai pu…..

Il se figea sur place devant Kate. Il n'osa plus dire un mot face à sa réaction. Elle n'hurlait pas, ne lui criait pas dessus, non, elle le regardait avec tant de peine qu'il déglutit aussi de douleur. Son visage si radieux ces dernières heures était désormais ravagé par des larmes silencieuses, …des larmes qu'il avait causées. Ses pleurs le renvoya des années auparavant dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Le ventre noué, il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, quand elle lui cracha avec hargne, en tentant de sécher en vain son visage qui se décomposait de seconde en seconde :

\- Oh alors c'est ça ? C'est tout ce que tu veux ? Un petit round dans les toilettes , Rick?  
\- Je…..  
\- Tu devrais aller chercher ta blonde parce que ce n'est pas avec moi que tu trouveras le bonheur ce soir ou un autre soir , d'ailleurs ! Quelle idiote j'ai été !  
\- Kate, attends, soupira Castle, en lui bloquant le passage de son corps alors qu'elle tentait de partir.

Il ne voulait pas se disputer, il voulait simplement comprendre ses agissements. Il savait que son attitude ce soir avait été impolie, surtout avec elle, mais il était blessé et il avait besoin qu'elle le sache.

\- Attendre ? Attendre quoi ? J'ai passé la soirée à t'attendre, tout ça pour te retrouver au dessus d'une poitrine qui n'était pas la mienne  
\- Hey, oh, je signais simplement un autographe, c'est mon métier je te rappelle, et…..  
\- Ton métier est de signer sur du papier pas à même la chair ! siffla-t-elle, écœurée, en le dévisageant  
\- Et, toi aussi… tu as passé ton temps à flirter au bar et je ne t'ai pas fait une crise de jalousie  
\- Je ne flirtais pas, j'attendais que monsieur arrête de faire les yeux doux à tout ce qui bouge !  
\- Je l'ai vu ! J'ai vu ce type de donner son numéro de téléphone, et je t'ai vue très nettement le mettre dans ton sac avec un doux sourire, moi, je n'ai fait que discuter. Je n'ai pas demandé son numéro, et je n'ai pas signé sa fichue poitrine !  
\- Je….  
\- Alors c'est ça tes règles ? reprit-il avec colère alors qu'elle reculait, les yeux ronds  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On s'envoie en l'air quand bon te semble, et tu peux t'amuser avec qui tu veux, mais je dois attendre sagement ? Je pensais qu'au moins avec cette amitié avec avantages, on resterait les seuls dans ce tango horizontal plus que bancal !  
\- Je ne couche pas avec Demming !  
\- Demming ? C'est son nom ? cracha Castle, alors que Kate le regardait avec des yeux noirs  
\- Inspecteur Tom Demming du neuvième dans la section des cambriolages. Espo me l'a présenté avant de rejoindre Lanie pour une danse. Parce que c'est ce que font les gens quand ils viennent accompagnés, ils dansent ensemble. Et je n'ai pas flirté, il m'a juste demandé mon aide pour une affaire. C'est pour ça que j'ai son numéro, idiot !  
\- Je…ouais…..ben si tu veux mon avis, il veut plus que ton numéro, marmonna Castle en se grattant la nuque, se sentant ridicule désormais  
\- Et alors ? c'est pas pour ça que je vais lui permettre de rentrer dans mon pantalon ! Mais on a pas tous les mêmes opinions  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? soupira-t-il alors qu'elle arquait un sourcil, toujours en pleurs. Ok…je comprends, et pour info , j'allais arrêter Jacinda avant que tu n'interviennes.  
\- Ouais et ben ça, on ne le saura jamais  
\- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?  
\- Rien. A part que j'avais raison, tu es devenu cet auteur riche et célèbre , tu peux avoir toutes les femmes que tu veux…. Et tu as eu ce que tu voulais, hein ? Tu peux désormais mettre à nouveau mon nom sur ton tableau de chasse, mais personnellement j'en ai juste fini avec tout ça….maintenant laisse-moi sortir.

Déglutissant de douleur face à tous leurs mots, Castle baissa la tête au sol et se dégagea légèrement pour lui laisser ouvrir la porte. Il se sentait vidé et anéanti par la tournure de leur soirée.

Kate, elle, avait l'impression que le sol était en train de l'engloutir. Comment avaient-ils pu encore tout bousiller entre eux ? Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi extraordinaires ensemble et aussi destructeurs en même temps?... Sentant la nausée la prendre, elle déverrouilla la porte et elle l'entendit lui murmurer :

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je « _rien_ » ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être suffisant ?  
\- Quoi ? hoqueta-t-elle, surprise, en levant le regard face au ton larmoyant qu'il employait  
\- J'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie avec toi , Kate…et je sais que tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas une relation…juste du sexe entre amis, mais cette nuit avec toi…c'était magique….tu m'as fait espérer….ce n'était pas juste du sexe pour moi…..ça ne l'a jamais été ….et je ne suis pas ce type que tu dépeins et tu le sais…..tu sais que cette nuit était bien plus qu'un tour de sexe pour moi….que tu as toujours été plus qu'un tour de sexe.

Elle était complètement perdue. S'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle, pourquoi agir comme un véritable abruti avec elle ? Pourquoi la repousser ? Pourquoi flirter avec une autre ?  
Il semblait si démuni à ses côtés qu'elle soupira en ravalant sa fierté. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir sans avoir une réelle explication, une réelle discussion. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, ils étaient adultes et ils ne pouvaient plus se battre sur des malentendus. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une nouvelle discorde tout balayer en une seule seconde.

Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre ses agissements et ses mots « _On s'envoie en l'air quand bon te semble et tu peux t'amuser avec qui tu veux…_ » et elle était blessée…..mais elle devait entendre la fin de cette discussion pour mettre ou non un terme à leur relation.

Séchant du revers de la main ses larmes, elle referma le loquet de la porte, et recula de quelques pas pour signifier à Rick qu'il avait désormais toute son attention.

Au son de la serrure, il soupira de soulagement sans lever la tête. Il ne souhaitait plus voir son visage ravagé par les larmes, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus tout accepter sans rien dire. Il avait le cœur brisé. Observant ses magnifiques jambes reculer de quelques pas, il attendit quelques secondes de plus, et ajouta fébrilement :

\- Alors dis-moi pourquoi je ne suis « _rien_ »  
\- Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu…..  
\- Quand Alexis t'a demandé ce qu'il se passait entre nous , tu as répondu..  
\- _Rien… rien ne se passe entre ton père et moi_ , termina Kate, atterrée, en comprenant enfin.

Mais au lieu de trouver l'apaisement qu'elle pensait avoir dans une explication, elle fulmina de plus belle en venant droit sur lui pour lui pincer l'oreille de hargne

\- Aie ! Aie ! Pomme ! pomme !Pomme !hurla Rick en se débattant avant qu'elle le relâche enfin. Non mais ça ne va pas !  
\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot !  
\- Et toi , tu es…., commença Castle avant de relever le visage, en se frottant l'oreille droite pour tomber sur …..Kate Beckett….en pleurs, en colère…et…..elle était époustouflante de beauté.

Elle avait les mains sur les hanches, son regard était noir de colère , ses cheveux ondulaient sur son dos et sa poitrine si délicieuse se soulevait à chaque respiration rapide. Elle était encore plus désirable…..encore plus belle en colère. Et ce constat le laissa sans voix quelques secondes.

\- Je suis quoi Castle ? grinça-t-elle, en pensant que toute cette histoire avait été à cause de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Alexis  
\- Tu es….Tu es….la personne la plus remarquable, la plus frustrante, exaltante et la plus exaspérante que j'ai jamais connue.  
\- Castle, soupira-t-elle en mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux, de frustration  
\- Mais, je ne suis pas « rien ». Je sais que j'avais dit que j'étais ok avec toute cette affaire de sexe entre amis, mais tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je ne le suis pas….alors je suis désolé, si tu dois te trouver un autre « rien » pour…..  
\- Arrête de dire des âneries et réfléchis un peu, claqua Kate, qui avait réellement l'impression d'être la seule fautive à ce quiproquo à ses yeux  
\- Des âneries ? siffla-t-il, blessé  
\- On devait parler, Rick, hier….et ensuite tu m'as offert ces cadeaux incroyables et….je pensais que tu avais compris cette nuit, soupira-t-elle, pas aussi douée avec les mots que son ami  
\- Compris quoi ?

Devant son regard interrogateur, elle se demanda s'ils avaient réellement vécu la même nuit tous les deux. Comment pouvait-il douter à ce point d'elle, alors qu'elle s'était totalement ouverte à lui hier?. Elle se sentait blessée et en colère, et elle siffla rageusement :

-Si c'était juste du sexe, je ne serais pas restée toute la nuit avec toi, si c'était juste du sexe, je n'aurais pas passé des heures à te regarder dormir comme une idiote, si c'était juste du sexe, je n'aurais pas couché avec toi sans préservatif!

A ces mots, il se figea et déglutit, alors qu'elle baissait à nouveau les yeux comme pour cacher son chagrin. Comment avaient-ils pu encore en être là ? Se hurlant dessus après une nuit magique ? Hébété et surpris par sa déclaration, il demanda :

\- Alors pourquoi avoir dit à Alexis que…  
\- Que voulais-tu que je dise à ta fille de douze ans ? On n'en avait pas parlé, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui dis d'habitude quand tu ramènes une copine à la maison !  
\- Je….  
\- Hey, Alexis, continua-t-elle ironiquement sanse lui laisser le temps de répondre. Oui, tu as raison, avec ton père, on a eu le meilleur sexe de notre vie ! On s'est envoyés en l'air jusqu'à épuisement.  
\- Dis comme ça , marmonna Castle  
\- Alors quoi ? Au lieu de venir me voir, tu m'ignores, tu flirtes avec des bimbos et tu m'accuses de coucher à droite et à gauche  
\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu…  
\- Parce que ce n'est pas le genre de relation que je souhaite  
\- Et je ne flirtais pas avec Jacinda, je…attends…le genre de relation que tu souhaites ? Alors…..tu veux une relation avec moi ? fit-il, tout heureux

Séchant une nouvelle larme, elle releva les yeux rougis vers lui, et lui demanda le cœur lourd :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être toujours aussi compliqué entre nous ?  
\- Ce n'est pas compliqué, on manque juste de…communication.  
\- Hum, gémit-elle, à moitié convaincue  
\- Kate, je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé…..je t'ai…  
\- Alors c'est fini ? C'est mon tour maintenant ! hurla la bimbo, derrière la porte, qui attendait son dû.  
\- Pas compliqué, hein ? …Je crois que ta blonde attend, soupira Kate, en partant vers la porte pour ouvrir

\- Kate , attends, fit Rick, désespéré à l'idée qu'elle ne parte en le laissant seul ici

Elle se sentait vider et frustrer par tout ce quiproquo, par la façon avec laquelle il avait géré la situation. Elle était tentée de partir, de fuir et d'aller ce réfugier dans un endroit ou elle pourrait panser ses blessures mais à la grande surprise de Castle, elle se contenta d'ouvrir la porte, et de cracher au visage de Jacinda, toujours poitrine ouverte :

\- Va te chercher un autre encas, mon copain n'est pas au menu ce soir  
\- Non, mais c'est moi qui….

Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Beckett claqua la porte avec rage, avant de poser son dos dessus en s'arrachant les cheveux des deux mains. Fuir? pour aller où? Elle n'avait plus d'appartement grâce à Dunn et aucune envie d'expliquer sa fuite à Lanie pour obtenir les clefs de son appartement. Pourtant son cœur lui murmurait de partir mais sa raison...sa raison lui dictait de rester. Tout ceci n'était qu'un malentendu, elle ne pouvait pas tout balayer à la première embuche dans leur relation.

Gémissant, elle se frotta le visage avant de lever les yeux sur Castle qui la contemplait en souriant . Droit comme "i", les mains dans ses poches, il lui souriait de toutes ses dents comme si tout allait bien. Fronçant les sourcils devant son air béat, elle soupira en demandant avec lassitude :

\- Quoi , encore?  
\- Rien…je suis ton copain, alors ? Parce que tu viens de le dire à Jacinda...…et tu me regardes dormir pendant des heures ?  
\- Oh mon dieu, c'est tout ce que tu as retenu ? gémit-elle, devant son air tout heureux en se demandant comment elle pouvait pu tomber follement amoureuse d'une personne aussi immature  
\- Ça et….que tu veuilles une relation avec moi…..après toute ces années, je suis flatté, réellement Kate, sourit-il en s'avançant près d'elle, avant de placer chacune de ses mains sur ses hanches .

Cette action, la bloqua un peu plus contre la porte des toilettes. Souhaitant le repousser pour tenter de réfléchir calmement, elle frissonna en sentant les doigts de Castle se refermer sur elle et son souffle se mélanger au sien.

\- Rick, râla-t-elle, en trouvant qu'elle commençait à lui pardonner bien trop vite à son goût.

Comment pouvait-il la frustrer aussi vite et l'attendrir avec la même rapidité?. Quand il la contemplait avec ses grands yeux bleus, ce sourire et son air béat, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser, elle n'avait jamais su…même à huit ans, alors à trente ans, c'était pire selon elle.

\- Et j'ai aussi retenu que tu as passé la meilleure nuit de toute ta vie….pour info, c'était pareil pour moi….et…. je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il en déposant son front contre le sien.

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes sous les effluves de son parfum, Castle les ouvrit à nouveau, pour tomber sur son regard émeraude, et murmura , le ventre noué de peur qu'elle ne le rejette :

\- Je suis désolé…..j'ai mal agi envers toi…j'ai sauté aux conclusions en agissant comme un enfant puéril.  
\- Castle,  
\- Et si on doit en rester là, si tu ne penses pas pouvoir me faire confiance, je…  
\- Je ne veux pas en rester là, chuchota Kate en décidant de le sortir de sa misère.

Elle savait qu'elle lui avait déjà pardonné au moment ou il lui avait avoué vouloir plus que du sexe avec elle. Elle avait été tenté de prendre ses distances pour protéger un peu son cœur mais comment pouvait-elle protéger son cœur alors que tout son être le réclamait. Elle en avait marre de le repousser, marre de tous ses quiproquo et marre de ne pas pouvoir avoir le genre de relation qu'elle désirait avec lui. Parce que si elle était franche avec elle-même , elle savait qu'elle voulait une relation avec lui au moment même ou il avait posé ses les lèvres sur les siennes la première fois, à ses quinze ans dans sa chambre d'enfants. Elle avait toujours voulu Rick…...et elle en avait marre de le nier ou pire….de le fuir.

\- Non ?  
\- Non….mais s'il te plait, soupira-t-elle démunie, parle-moi la prochaine fois que…..  
\- Promis…promis. Quand quelque chose m'embête je viens te parler , mais tu dois en faire de même aussi.  
\- Promis…...Castle, la communication c'est la base d'une relation et…  
\- Ça et le sexe….trop tôt? grimaça-t-il devant son regard noir. Ok, ok, la communication c'est l'essentiel. Alors…ça y est, on y est vraiment ?  
\- Où ?  
\- Je suis enfin le petit ami de Katherine Hougton Beckett ? Parce que, femme, tu sais faire attendre un homme, rit-il en la plaquant un peu plus contre la porte avec son corps  
\- Je pourrais te retourner la même question , je suis enfin la petite amie de Richard Castle, sourit Kate en enlaçant son cou pour s'amuser avec ses cheveux  
\- Non…..tu es la petite amie de Richard Alexander Rodgers, rétorqua Rick, en posant simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour sentir son souffle sur sa peau  
\- Bien , j'ai toujours préféré ce Rick-là, avoua-t-elle en prenant sa bouche en otage.

Ses lèvres étaient si douces contre les siennes, ses mains si fermement ancrés sur ses hanches, son corps tellement puissant contre le sien, qu'elle sentit tout son amour dans un seul baiser. Elle avait tellement envie de se perdre dans ses bras, de le ravir à même ses portes mais les mots de Rick lui revint en tête et elle ralentit le baiser avant de le stopper pour lui murmurer alors qu'il la pressait encore un peu plus contre son corps:

\- A propos de ses règles

\- Je sais , je sais, sourit-il en mordillant son cou. Il n'y a pas de règles, ce n'est pas une amitié avec avantages et…..

\- Non, il y a des règles, gémit Kate devant la langue de Castle sur sa jugulaire

\- Il y a des règles? répéta-t-il surpris en stoppant ses actions pour la dévisager. Quelles règles?

\- La première étant qu'on doit rester discret sur notre relation.

Au regard peiné qu'il lui lança, elle posa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour le pousser à nouveau contre elle et ajouta :

\- La police de New-York a une politique stricte en ce qui concerne les coucheries entre collègues

\- Oui, mais je suis pas payé alors on est pas vraiment collègue, répliqua-t-il soulager

\- Tu crois que Montgomery va le voir comme ça? chuchota Kate en effleurant les lèvres de Castle. Si jamais il attend parler de la moindre rumeur, on peut dire au revoir à notre partenariat

\- Je suis sûr que Roy sera ravi pour nous….mais si tu y tiens…..ok, on restera discret, abdiqua-t-il devant son regard. Je peux tout de même en parler à mère et à Alexis? Parce que cohabiter tous ensemble sans qu'elles n'en sachent rien va être compliquer.

\- En parlant de ça, grimaça Kate

\- Quoi?

\- Je vais aller vivre chez Lanie , le temps de trouver un nouvel appartement

\- Je te demande , pardon?

\- Castle, on commence tout juste une relation….vivre ensemble…..c'est trop rapide

\- Je dirais que c'est pratique, ronchonna Rick

\- Je…...J'aimerais qu'on y aille doucement. On n'a pas besoin de se précipiter.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller chez Lanie pour qu'on y aille doucement, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle l'observait en roulant des yeux. Ok…...d'accord….tu as raison. Il y a d'autres règles? soupira-t-il déçu

\- Une seule..….tu dois apprendre à signer des autographes sur du papier

A sa demande, il se mit à rire avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

\- Tu es dure en affaire, mais d'accord.

\- As-tu d'autres règles? demanda Kate en ouvrant délicatement son noeud de cravate

\- Heu….non

\- Bien…...maintenant j'aimerais assez profiter de mon petit-ami

\- Oh, déglutit Rick en la voyant sortir sa chemise de son pantalon avant de le déboutonner. Et…..de quelle manière voudrais-tu profiter de ton petit-ami

Souriante, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de plonger sa main dans son caleçon et de lui murmurer :

\- Devine….

\- Oh mon dieu, gémit Rick en la soulevant du sol pour la bloquer contre la porte et la ravir encore et encore….


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPITRE 30.**

* * *

Exténuée était le mot qui pouvait désigner Kate Beckett après cette première soirée promotionnelle. Après avoir laissé Rick dans les toilettes pour femmes, avec pour consignes de chasser au loin toutes ses groupies trop envahissantes, elle avait passé son temps à discuter avec les gars, Lanie et la famille de Castle.

Elle était donc heureuse de retrouver le cocon du loft à plus de deux heures du matin. Ils avaient eu à peine le temps de discuter de son futur aménagement chez son amie et de la discussion qu'ils devraient avoir avec Alexis au sujet de leur relation ,que Rick était rappelé à ces devoirs à chaque fois par Paula ou Gina. Alors désormais, Kate n'avait qu'une hâte, se coucher lover dans les bras de son petit-ami et terminer leur conversation sans personne pour les déranger.

Levant le regard en se déchaussant, elle vit Rick porter Alexis à l'étage pour la coucher et Martha suivre la même direction après un baiser de bonne nuit sur sa joue.

\- A demain, chérie

\- A demain, Martha

\- Et je dois te dire, que c'était un réel plaisir d'assister à une soirée promotionnelle à tes côtés

\- Merci…le plaisir était partagée, sourit Kate en comprenant son sous-texte.

Plus de dix années, il aura fallu plus de dix années, pour qu'elle assiste enfin à une de ses soirées. Heureuse, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tout en allant se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve éveillé. Si on lui avait parié, il y un ou deux qu'elle irait à la soirée promotionnelle de Rick pour un livre qu'il lui avait dédié ,et ,en tant que petite-amie, elle aurait ri à l'homme donnant le pari. Pourtant, elle était belle et bien dans cette situation et si la situation l'aurait effrayé, il y a quelque mois , aujourd'hui, elle n'avait aucune appréhension.

Ouvrant le frigidaire, elle prit en main la bouteille d'eau gazeuse en réprimant un bâillement, quand deux mains puissantes lui encerclèrent la taille pour la pousser dos contre torse et qu'une voix rauque lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Tu ne préfères pas du vin, Beckett ?

\- Du vin ? Je crois que j'ai assez bu pour la soirée, Castle ,sourit-elle devant l'emploi de son nom de famille qui sonnait de façon trop sexy à son goût

\- Oh allez, juste un verre pour trinquer avec moi . On n'a pas eu une minute ensemble.

Souriant devant sa mine de chien battu, elle referma le frigo avant de se tourner dans ses bras et lui chuchoter tendrement:

\- Un verre, pas un de plus, d'accord ?

\- Promis, sourit Rick en l'embrassant chastement avant de s'éloigner pour prendre les verres à vin.

Contente et soulagée que sa fin de soirée se termine mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé, Kate l'observa sans un mot s'affairer à lui servir un verre de rouge tout en allumant la chaine hifi ou du Sinatra passait en bande son.

\- Sinatra? du vin? Si je ne te connaissais pas, je me demanderais si tu ne veux pas me mettre dans ton lit ? répliqua-t-elle amusée devant toute la mise en scène qu'il s'embêtait à faire.

\- Outch, je suis démasqué, rit Rick en posant ses deux verres sur l'ilot centrale avant de l'encercler par la taille . Alors est-ce que ça marche ?

\- Hum…..attend quelques secondes de plus, je te le dirais, sourit Kate en l'enlaçant elle aussi.

Toute la soirée, il avait attendu ce moment. Une intimité totale avec elle. Il ne se laissait pas de l'observer, de la contempler. Elle était si belle avec ces cheveux lâchés à mi-dos, cette robe rouge qui mettait chacune de ses formes en valeurs et ce sourire radieux sur son visage. Il avait l'impression de tomber un peu plus amoureux d'elle à chaque regard, chaque respiration. Il avait connu Kate à tous les âges de la vie, il l'avait aimé à tous les âges de la vie mais cette version d'elle, détendue et souriante dans ces bras était sa version préférée.

Caressant tendrement sa joue sans la lâcher des yeux, il lui sourit en lui chuchotant :

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire quelque chose avec toi

\- Est-ce un rêve ou un fantasme? le taquina Kate , des papillons au ventre et des frissons dans le dos à chaque caresse de ses doigts sur sa peau

\- Un rêve, fit-il plus sérieusement. Absolument, un rêve.

Fronçant les sourcils devant son air si grave, elle se lova un peu plus dans ses bras et caressa du bout des doigts sa nuque en lui murmurant :

\- Raconte-moi ce rêve

\- Je…je ne sais pas si tu le sais…..mais tes parents avaient comme une sorte de rituel , le soir.

\- Dieu, ne me dis pas qu'on parle de la vie sexuelle de mes parents parce que….., blêmit-elle tout un coup

\- Respire, respire, rit Rick. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne rêve pas tes exploits de Jim ou de Johanna

\- Des exploits ? Mon dieu, chut, je ne veux même pas savoir, s'horrifia-t-elle rien qu'en imaginant ses parents

\- Sors ton esprit de la gouttière, Beckett !

\- Arrête de me le mettre dedans, marmonna Kate en le voyant tout amusé dans ses bras.

L'observant quelques secondes, elle se demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient pas eu droit à cette seconde chance avant ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle éloigné aussi longtemps ? Parce qu'à cet instant dans cette cuisine c'est comme si toute sa vie avait enfin un sens. Sans qu'elle ne se rende compte, elle se mit à danser doucement sous des airs de Jazz avec Castle qui la maintenait délicatement dans ses bras.

Son souffle sur sa clavicule raviva son désir, et elle l'entendit lui confier à l'oreille :

\- C'était ça mon rêve, Kate

\- Pardon ? déglutit-elle en sentant ses mains descendre et monter sur son dos nu, en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Tes parents…ils dansaient…

\- Quoi ?

 ** _Flashback._**

 _La chaleur de l'été l'étouffait. Il n'y avait pas une pique de brise dans sa chambre et ces vêtements étaient en nage. Suant et fatigué, Rick se leva pour ôter son tee-shirt et changer de caleçon . Les autorités avaient annoncé une canicule mais ils avaient espéré pouvoir traverser sans trop de difficulté cet épisode de chaleur en se retirant dans la cabane dans les bois._

 _\- Tu parles, pesta le jeune adolescent moite de chaleur_

 _Cherchant un moyen de se rafraîchir sans réveiller Kate ou ses parents, Rick décida de prendre sa serviette de plage et d'aller piquer une tête dans le lac. Le clair de lune éclairait encore parfaitement le chemin à cette heure-ci et il espérait pouvoir se débarrasser de cette sensation désagréable sur sa peau. Trottinant dans le couloir en fermant soigneusement sa porte d'entrée, il se stoppa devant le son, à peine audible qui émanait de la cuisine familiale._

 _Curieux, il s'approcha à pas de loup pour trouver près de la cuisinière Johanna tendrement enlacer dans les bras de son mari._

 _Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les surprenait tous les deux, mais à chaque fois la beauté de cette intimité le figeait sur place. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ne chuchotaient pas, ils partageaient simplement un instant hors du temps ensemble…..comme un secret qu'eux seul détenait . Plonger dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, ils dansaient lentement._

 _Souriant en les voyant aussi éperdu l'un de l'autre, Castle espérait un jour pouvoir vivre ce genre d'intimité avec quelqu'un._

 _ **Fin du Flashback.**_

\- Tes parents avaient l'habitude de danser certains soirs, murmura Rick à son oreille sans arrêter ses pas de danse

\- Comment le sais-tu ? fit surprise Kate qu'ils connaissent ce pan de leur vie

\- Je les ai surpris, une ou deux fois, enlacer dans la cuisine….c'était dingue, j'avais l'impression que le monde avait cessé de tourner autour d'eux. C'était …magique. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle complicité ailleurs.

\- Hum, sourit Kate à cet aveu. Maman disait que lorsqu'un garçon dansera sans aucune raison en plein milieu de la nuit avec moi, c'est que ce sera le bon.

\- Le bon, hein ? sourit Rick en se décalant pour leur montrer d'un regard ce qu'ils effectuaient depuis plusieurs minutes. Suis-je le bon, Katherine Beckett ?

\- Hum, faut croire qu'elle se trompait, le taquina-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur lui

\- Méchante, soupira Castle en caressant son dos délicatement

Fermant les yeux, ils se délectèrent tous les deux de ce moment à deux dans sa cuisine . Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé pouvoir se retrouver ici après toutes ces années et pourtant contre toute attente, ils se retrouvaient enlacer l'un à l'autre sous un air de jazz et des papillons au ventre.

Heureuse comme une adolescente face à son premier béguin, Kate se laissa emporter dans ses souvenirs sous les effluves de parfum de Rick.

 ** _Flash-back_** ** _._**

\- _Pourquoi vous dansez, tous les deux ? demanda Kate en mangeant une grappe de raisin dans la cuisine tout en observant sa mère faire la pâte à cookie_

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Toi et papa. Je vous ai encore surpris dans la cuisine en train de danser, hier soir….je trouve ça assez effrayant_

 _\- Effrayant ? sourit Johanna_

 _\- Oui, vous dansiez sans musique hier…..quel est l'intérêt ?_

 _Levant le regard sur sa fille, Jo la contempla quelques secondes, avant de lâcher ses occupations pour se laver les mains et venir s'installer près de Kate. Elle adorait ses discussions mère-fille et cette complicité qui s'en émanait. Pouvoir parler aussi librement et sans aucune restriction avec Kate avait été un réel choix dans son éducation. Elle souhaitait que sa fille lui fasse confiance et qu'elle n'est pas peur de confesser une bêtise. Alors, chaque moment partagé avec elle était une bénédiction. Kathie grandissait et devenait une jeune femme belle et intelligente et le lien qu'elle avait créé avec sa fille unique était l'une de ces plus grandes fiertés._

 _\- Quand on est amoureux, toutes les musiques prennent un sens, avoua Johanna en haussant les épaules_

 _\- Pff, soupira Kate en roulant des yeux devant l'argument de sa mère_

 _\- Je t'assure…quand ton père et moi dansons dans la cuisine, c'est comme si nous rentrions dans une bulle…notre bulle. Et dans cette bulle, il n'y a que nous deux._

 _\- Ouais, pour danser dans une cuisine…sans musique, il faut vraiment être amoureux, sourit Kate_

 _\- Crois-moi, quand tu trouveras un garçon qui dansera avec toi au milieu de la nuit sans aucune raison à part celle d'être à tes côtés, c'est que ce sera le bon Kathie ._

 _\- Ouais, faut juste que je trouve un fou, dit-elle alors que sa mère lui piquait son raisin. Hey !_

 _\- Hum, un homme fou de toi, …c'est tout ce que je souhaite pour toi, chérie, acquiesça Johanna en se levant pour retourner à sa pâte à cookie avant de rajouter :_

 _\- Et par moment, ce que l'on cherche est juste sous nos yeux_

 _\- Maman, ronchonna Kate en comprenant très bien son sous-entendu._

 _ **Fin du** **Flash-back**_ **.**

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation. Elle dansait dans la cuisine de Rick ,en plein milieu de la nuit et cette idée qui la reboutait tant, il y a quelques années, la faisait sourire aujourd'hui. Blottit contre son corps, elle repensait aux aveux de sa mère et dans un chuchotement à peine audible, elle lui demanda :

\- Tu serais prêt à danser avec moi sans musique ?

\- Pas fan de Sinatra ? rétorqua Rick en lui embrassant les cheveux sans desserrer son étreinte

\- Si …c'est juste que… , déglutit Kate en ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer sa requête

\- Dis-moi ?

\- Réponds-moi juste….tu serais prêt à danser avec moi sans musique ...ici...maintenant?

A sa nouvelle demande, Castle se décala lentement pour lui lever le menton d'un simple geste et ancré son regard dans le sien. Elle avait l'air tellement intimidé et peu sûre d'elle qu'il su à cet instant que sa demande lui tenait à cœur, alors tendrement en lui souriant, il lui sussura en caressant ses omoplates :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de musique pour danser avec toi, Kate…on peut faire ça toute la nuit, parce qu'à la fin, je me sentirais toujours l'homme le plus chanceux sur cette terre.

Émue et rassurée devant ses mots, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour venir brosser ses lèvres aux siennes.

\- C'est moi qui est de la chance de t'avoir, Rick.

Son souffle chaud contre sa bouche la fit frissonner et en quelques secondes, elle en oublia la danse tant son désir pour lui s'emballa.

Le baiser si doux s'accentua de plus en plus et quand il l'entendit gémir, Castle poussa son genou entre ses jambes et la fit reculer contre la porte du frigo en intensifiant leur étreinte.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle ressentait encore le besoin de lui ,après seulement quelques heures de leur dernier round, pourtant avec quelques mots, un regard ou simplement un baiser anodin, Rick arrivait à lui faire perdre tout contrôle.

Le dos contre son frigo, elle avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec lui, leurs langues se battaient, leurs mains voyageaient de partout sur le corps de l'autre. Elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air , de perdre pied. Sans ménagement et sans l'avertir , Castle la poussa en plaquant ses hanches un peu plus contre elle , pour lui montrer toute l'étendue de son désir tout en remontant ses mains de ses cuisses à ses hanches pour lui soulever ce tissu ridiculeusement sexy qui lui servait de robe, et lui empoigna les fesses pour la soulever, sans relâcher l'intensité de son baiser.

Il avait une telle envie de la faire sienne, ici , à même sa cuisine qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait venir avant même d'avoir baisser ses sous-vêtements mais quand elle ondula outrageusement sur sa virilité en miaulant son prénom, Rick lâcha ses lèvres pour venir lui mordiller le cou et marmonna en respirant laborieusement:

\- On danse….ou on va dans la chambre ?

\- Hum, gémit-elle en sentant déjà les prémices de son orgasme arriver.

Les jambes enveloppées autour de sa taille, elle reprit en otage les lèvres de Rick en léchant, mordillant sa langue alors que ce dernier peinait à garder l'équilibre sous ses assauts. Danser était devenu le dernier de ces soucis à cet instant.

\- Rick, chambre à coucher maintenant, râla-t-elle

\- Arrête de me mordiller, alors

Souriant à sa réplique, elle relâcha sa bouche pour le contempler quelques secondes. Les cheveux en batailles, les lèvres gonflés et les yeux noirs de désirs , il était essoufflé mais diablement sexy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois que tu te fais vieux pour ça. Tu n'as plus de souffle, le taquina-t-elle

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir entendu te plaindre contre cette porte dans les toilettes pour dames plutôt , répliqua-t-il en lui donnant un coup de bassin qui les firent gémir simultanément.

\- Rick…le lit maintenant ou on va réveiller toute la maison

\- D'accord, d'accord, soupira-t-il en refermant sa prise sur ses fesses. Le vieillard t'emmène au lit.

Quand ils l'atteignirent enfin le lit, il réussit à la déposer doucement et se recula pour retirer sa chemise alors que Kate s'avança et déboutonna son pantalon sans perdre un instant. Déglutissant devant la vue qu'elle lui offrait, en dessous de lui, agenouiller sur le matelas, sa robe remontée jusqu'au ventre, les mains sur sa ceinture, il murmura amoureusement :

\- ma petite-amie est ….est à couper le souffle

\- Mon petit-ami n'est pas mal non plus, répliqua-t-elle timidement surprise par l'intensité de son regard alors qu'il ôtait ses vêtements pour se retrouver en simple caleçon devant elle.

Heureux, il grimpa sur le lit et la fit basculer sous lui en lui chuchotant sur les lèvres :

\- Cette robe est vraiment…vraiment …..sexy, Kate

\- Hum….

\- Mais, tu es beaucoup plus belle ….sans, susurra-t-il en descendant la fermeture éclair en reprenant sa bouche dans un baiser sauvage.

Sans qu'elle ne le sache vraiment, elle se retrouva entièrement nue et haletante en quelques minutes à peine avec la main de Rick qui descendait dangereusement près de son intimité. La poitrine haletante, le visage rougit , elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en tentant de réprimer le râle de plaisir qui la consumait quand il accompagna ses lèvres à ses caresses. Sa bouche parcourait chaque centimètre de sa peau comme s'il cartographiait chaque endroit qui la faisait gémir.

Miaulant de plaisir , elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas plus en supporter s'il continuait cette délicieuse torture. Elle n'était pas du genre à être passive au lit, elle préférait mener de peur de montrer une part de vulnérabilité alors doucement, elle encercla ses longues jambes autour des fesses de Rick et tenta de le remonter avant que ses lèvres n'atteignent son intimité.

Sentant le mouvement de Kate, il se stoppa quelques secondes, la bouche sur son aine et la contempla lui murmurer :

\- Viens….j'ai besoin de toi maintenant

Hésitant à son idée, il sentit son érection palpiter dans son caleçon. Il serait tellement plus facile de remonter sur ce corps si chaud et si sexy et de la faire sienne d'un coup de hanche…mais ce soir c'était censé être différent…ce n'était pas juste du sexe entre amis…..ce soir, c'était Rick et Kate, et il avait bien l'intention de lui faire perdre ses mots.

Alors avec un sourire carnassier, il lui chuchota avant d'abaisser sa bouche sur elle et de sentir tout son corps se heurter contre lui face à sa langue coquine :

\- J'ai envie de te goûter

Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler son envie, son bas ventre palpitait, elle tentait de s'accrocher aux cheveux de Rick alors que ces hanches bougeaient dans un rythme effréné et non contrôlé. Quand elle sentit sa barbe gratter entre ses cuisses et sa langue s'attaquer à son clitoris en murmurant son prénom, elle sentit tout son corps se tendre.

Dieu, qu'il l'aimait l'entendre râler et se défaire en dessous de lui. Souhaitant entendre encore et encore les gémissements de Kate, il accentua sa caresse buccale avant d'entrée deux doigts dans son vagin et en quelques minutes, il sentit le dos de Beckett s'arquer, ses hanches tremblées et son gémissement devint un cri de plaisir.

Haletante et étourdie face à cette orgasme démentiel, Kate tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Son corps était en sueur, ses jambes tremblaient contre le corps de Rick et quand elle ouvrit les yeux , elle tomba sur deux iris bleus qui lui souriaient amoureusement :

\- Ça va ?

\- Hum…plus que bien en fait, avoua-t-elle en remontant les jambes sur les hanches de Rick

\- On peut attendre, tu sais, gémit-il en sentant son érection frotter contre sa cuisse

\- Je ne veux plus attendre…..plus jamais, haleta Kate en poussant son cul avec ses talons pour qu'il s'enfonce en elle, en se faisant la réflexion qu'il avait ôté à un moment donné son caleçon sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Il faillit se perdre instantanément face à la pression serrée des muscles internes de Beckett. Serrant les dents pour contrôler son corps, il posa sa tête à son cou et commença à pousser encore et encore lentement en elle mais profondément. Les mains de Kate caressaient son dos et quand il tapa juste ou il fallait , il l'entendit jurer en gémissant:

\- Putain, Rick…..je….je peux plus

Comment arrivait-il à la faire venir une nouvelle fois ? Elle venait à peine de se remettre de son orgasme qu'elle sentait déjà son ventre se contracter.

S'agrippant à ses omoplates , elle le poussa inconsciemment un peu plus sur elle et son torse s'écrasa sur sa poitrine, donnant à cette étreinte une intimité bouleversante. Lentement, elle sentit les lèvres de Rick se poser sur les siennes et lui chuchoter :

\- Regarde moi, Kate

Ouvrant ses paupières, elle le sentit bouger de plus en plus en vite. Les mains de Rick se lièrent à celle de Kate avant de les remonter au-dessus de la tête de ses dernières et il continua de taper encore et encore.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus, la chaleur se répandait dans tout son corps et sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, elle se sépara en quelques minutes sous les assauts de Rick en se crispant tout autour de son érection. Cette action le fit gémir et sans qu'il ne puisse, plus se retenir, il se relâcha lui aussi en gémissant son nom.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Drapé lourdement sur elle, haletant et moite, il tenta de se dégager de peur de l'écraser quand il sentit ses jambes tremblantes le retenir.

\- Reste….

\- Je vais t'écraser, avoua-t-il à bout de souffle en la contemplant pleine de sueur et épuisée

\- Non….reste encore quelques secondes, soupira-t-elle en l'enveloppant dans une étreinte.

Souriant devant la tendresse, à laquelle, elle ne l'habituait pas, Rick ferma les yeux et huma l'odeur de cerise de Kate. Son esprit vagabondait déjà en imaginant la vie extraordinaire qu'ils allaient avoir, pour la première de fois de sa vie, il se sentait enfin à sa place, lover dans les bras de celle qu'il considérait depuis le début comme son âme sœur. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'on pouvait trouver l'amour de sa vie à huit ans et pourtant, là ce soir, il défiait toutes les chances de la probabilité. Rouvrant les yeux et s'appuyant sur ses avant- bras, il se décolla légèrement du corps de Kate pour la contempler.

Elle avait les yeux clos, un sourire aux lèvres et ses cheveux en bataille, lui embrassant tendrement les lèvres, il lui chuchota fébrilement :

\- Dis-moi qu'on fera les choses bien, dorénavant.

Ouvrant les yeux à sa réplique, elle tomba sur son regard azur et repus, son torse en sueur et cet air peu sûr de lui.

Doucement, elle lui caressa la joue en déglutissant. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, elle avait peur du rejet, peur de l'abandon , de la perte…mais ce soir, elle voulait le rassurer, elle souhaitait sauter dans cette relation avec lui comme elle aurait dû le faire des années auparavant. Alors, avec une infinie tendresse, elle se pencha en avant et lui susurra avant de lui prendre à nouveau les lèvres en otage :

\- On sera extraordinaire ensemble

\- Extraordinaire ? …..

\- Hum….je t'aime, Rick

\- Quoi? fit-il surpris

\- Je t'aime, Richard Alexander Rodgers

A sa déclaration, il releva la tête pour la contempler tout sourire, les yeux rougis mais heureuse et il chuchota la voix pleine de trémollo :

\- Je t'aime aussi, Katherine Beckett...….Et je ne me souviens pas d'un jour ou je ne t'ai pas aimé

Caressant sa nuque, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en repensant à eux…

 _ **Flash-back.**_

 _-Bonjour….vous êtes la nouvelle voisine ?_  
 _-Je…oui, sourit Martha, en découvrant une petite brunette aux yeux verts, vêtue d'une salopette bleu et d'un tee-shirt violet._  
 _-Les messieurs qui portent vos cartons vous réclament_  
 _-Oh miséricorde…je ne peux pas avoir cinq minutes pour souffler, s'exaspéra Martha, alors que la petite l'observait avec méfiance en fronçant les sourcils, devant les grands geste de l'actrice._  
 _-Je suis Martha,….et voici mon fils Richard…Richard, soupira la matriarche en le voyant toujours aussi boudeur. Dis bonjour._  
 _-Bonjour, ronchonna Rick_  
 _-Bonjour…je suis Kate…Kate Beckett._  
 _-Eh bien enchantée de faire ta connaissance, jeune fille. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller voir ce que veulent ces messieurs._

 _Sans ajouter un autre mot, Martha laissa son fils avec la nouvelle voisine, en espérant que la petite pourrait redonner le sourire à Rick._

 _-Tu n'as pas l'air très content d'être ici_  
 _-Non_  
 _-Pourquoi ?_  
 _-Je connais personne ici, soupira le petit garçon aux yeux bleus._

 _La tristesse de son nouveau voisin toucha Kate. S'avançant de quelques pas, elle l'observa une demi seconde avant de lui sourire et de lui tendre la main :_

 _-Eh bien moi c'est Kate_  
 _-Je sais_  
 _-J'ai huit ans et toi ?_  
 _-Pareil , soupira le petit garçon._

 _ **Fin du Flash-back.**_

\- Kate, murmura Rick en l'observant avec le même regard azur qu'à ces huit ans

\- Moi, non plus, Castle….je ne me souviens pas d'un jour ou je ne t'ai pas aimé, avoua-t-elle en reprenant tout sourire et heureuse ses lèvres en otage.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Alors, il y aura surement un épilogue à cette histoire mais j'espère que cette fanfic vous aura plu. Elle sera certainement la dernière histoire à multi-chapitres que écrirais, dû à mon emploi du temps de ministre ( étudiante, plus maman à temps plein) à la rentrée et pour les deux années à venir. Les prochaines fictions seront des one-shot ou des fics à 5 chapitres.**_

 _ **Je tenais cependant à remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, chapitres après chapitres, histoires après histoires, années après années. Quand on pense que la première histoire a été publié le 26 juillet 2015, je me dis qu'on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Trois années...whaou. Grâce à vous, j'ai appris à grandir et à prendre confiance en moi. Alors merci...réellement pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu de la fin. J'aurai pu écrire encore et encore sur cette histoire ils auraient pu s'aimer, se déchirer mais j'avoue d'avoir peur de bacler la fanfic par manque de temps. Je préfère donc terminer sur une note d'espoir et un bel épilogue dans quelques jours.**_

 _ **Un grand merci à ma correctrice Fred, qui sirote des cocktails dans les îles en ce moment lol. Merci vraiment pour tout. Tu es une perle rare et j'ai de la chance de t'avoir rencontré.**_

 _ **Bonne soirée à tous et toutes.**_

 _ **Laetitia.**_


End file.
